Bonne Foi
by alo-star
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año, Bella Swan; en una noche que lo cambiará todo.
1. BF-1

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Uno**

Era una noche nublada y sin luna, perfecta para cazar. Las chicas humanas son tan estúpidas, siempre vagando solas, en lugares mal iluminados, tarde en la noche, con nadie a los alrededores a quien pedir ayuda. No es que alguien _pudiera_ ayudar. Los humanos son una débil burla en comparación a seres como yo. Vampiros.

Durante el casi siglo en que he vivido como un vampiro, he perfeccionado mi existencia. Al principio fué imposible caminar entre seres humanos sin probarlos. Pero, con el tiempo mi sed se aplacó, permitiéndome alimentarme cada pocas semanas, cada mes de ser necesario. Si permanecía en áreas densamente pobladas, la tasa de mortandad pasaba altamente desapercibida. No es que alguien hubiera podido atraparme. No dejaba evidencia, disfrazaba mis asesinatos como homicidios típicos y nadie nunca adivinaba. Además, Podía cautivar a los humanos fácilmente para que creyeran en mi inocencia. Especialmente porque al poder escuchar sus pensamientos podía decirles exactamente lo que necesitaban para convencerse.

Esta noche tomé la oportunidad de alimentarme pues las condiciones eran ideales. Un lunes por la noche, además. No había nadie por esta parte del campus, especialmente tan cerca del inicio del año escolar. Excepto, desde luego, por la pálida chica dejando la biblioteca que acababa de cerrar.

La seguí en silencio hasta que llegó a una bocacalle. Permití entonces que mis pasos fueran escuchados sobre el pavimento. La chica saltó, luego tropezó en la irregular acera y dejó caer sus libros. Me le acerqué con la pretensión de ayudarla, tornando mis ojos muy abiertos y sinceros mientras le ofrecía mi más encantadora sonrisa.

―Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarte ―dije, pasándole los volúmenes caídos, a los cuales miré rápidamente. Todos de Jane Austen. O una romántica empedernida o una estudiante de la Licenciatura en Literatura Inglesa o ambas. Me sonreí. Las de tipo intelectual eran buenas. Un poco ácidas a veces, pero usualmente dulces.

―Está bien ―dijo, ruborizándose. La sangre invadiendo su rostro combinada con el aliento que exhaló; me golpeó como una bola de demolición. Al menos, como una bola de demolición se sentiría para un humano. Ella era tan, _tan_ dulce... como fresias. El veneno corría libre en mi boca, y yo sabía que mis negros ojos la asustaron. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y ella olía a miedo―. Sólo estoy sobresaltada ―continuó, viendo a sus pies―. Ya sabes, con ese asesino en serie que anda por ahí aún.

―Cierto ―dije. Qué poco sabía ella―. No deberías andar caminando así, sola. Es peligroso.

Se estremeció. ―No tengo muchas opciones. Debo trabajar para pagar mi colegiatura, así que debo hacer mis tareas tarde en la noche...

―Déjame caminar contigo ―sugerí. Yo siempre jugaba con mi presa antes de matarla, aunque esta noche estaba, ciertamente, considerando desviarme del plan usual. No quería nada más que enterrar mis dientes en su garganta y beber hasta saciarme. Ella sería, ¡Oh!, tan satisfactoria... pero ese era el por qué debía ser paciente. Esta era demasiado buena como para apurarla, necesitaba ser saboreada.

―Okay, ―acordó, abrazando sus libros a su pecho mientras caminábamos. Abrí mi mente para escuchar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba llevarla a dónde nadie escuchara los gritos, porque seguramente tendría dolor si yo bebía tan despacio como deseaba, y necesitaba saber lo que pensaba de mí para llevarla ahí. Me concentré, pero no había nada. Podía escuchar los insectos susurrando sobre la grama, el aire acondicionado ronroneando en la cafetería, pero nada de su voz. ¿Podría su mente estar tan en blanco?

― ¿Puedo preguntar tú nombre? ―intenté. Su respuesta debería resonar en sus pensamientos.

―Bella Swan―. Nada. ― ¿Puedo preguntar el tuyo?

―Edward Masen ―sonreí. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó de nuevo, pero aún no había pensamientos.

Estaba confundido. Ningún humano estaba enteramente sin pensar... Simplemente yo no podía escucharla. Eso jamás me había ocurrido antes, no en 90 años. ¿Qué era ella?, ¿Por qué su mente estaba cerrada para mí?

No importa, decidí. Podría cautivarla sin escuchar sus pensamientos. Yo hacía esto todo el tiempo.

― ¿Hacia dónde te diriges? ―pregunté, convencionalmente, moviéndome un pelo más cerca de ella.

―Collins ―respondió, mordiéndose el labio. Casi dejo escapar un gruñido, al ver ese labio sonrojarse con sangre cuando lo soltó, pero de algún modo lo reprimí.

― ¿Estás en primer año, entonces?

¿Sonaba mi voz tan tensa para ella como para mí? Una conversación banal era muy difícil para mí cuando cada aliento me llenaba con su apetitoso aroma.

―Sí. ¿Qué tal tú? ―preguntó. Sus ojos se mostraban curiosos, extrañamente curiosos para una conversación tan trillada.

―En segundo año ―contesté. Tendía a quedarme sólo un par de años en un lugar; jamás llegaba a tercero.

―No te ves como de segundo año ―dijo, frunciendo el ceño como que no podía resolver un rompecabezas. Estudié la arruga en su frente como si pudiera encontrar sus pensamientos escritos ahí.

―No te ves como de primer año ―repliqué, con la sonrisa pícara que usualmente ponía los corazones a revolotear. Sí, ahí estaba, ese pequeño salto en los latidos de su corazón. Bello.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó―. Digo, ¿qué estudias? Sé que nunca antes te había visto... me acordaría―. Se ruborizó de nuevo, y me pregunté por qué, aún mientras la maldecía por hacer esto tanto más difícil. Si tan sólo pudiera inclinarme y presionar mi rostro en su enrojecida mejilla... que delicioso olería de cerca...

―No he escogido aún―. Nunca llegaba tan lejos. ―Aunque estoy pensando en Psicología―. Ya era un experto en la mente humana; constituía la mentira perfecta. ― ¿Qué tal tú?

―Inglés ―replicó. Tal como lo sospeché―. Siempre he amado el modo en que un libro parece diferente cada vez que lo lees, porque tu mente lo procesa de forma diferente... lo siento, eso era probablemente más de lo que querías saber.

―Para nada ―contesté, preguntándome _por qué_ estaba interesado. Lo descarté con indiferencia. La chica era elocuente, pero todo lo que eso significaba era que ella, sorprendentemente, no era estúpida. Nada especial.

― ¿Eres de por aquí, Bella? ―pregunté. Si sus padres estaban en el área harían de su desaparición un alboroto más grande. No es que me impidiera matarla... No podía resistir _esa_ sangre.

―No realmente ―dijo― Viví con mi mamá, en Phoenix, hasta que se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. Me mudé a Forks para vivir con mi papá. Pero, probablemente tú jamás has escuchado de Forks.

―No, me temo que no. ¿Un pueblo pequeño?

Me estaba impacientando, pero ella no estaba reaccionando como estaba supuesta a hacerlo. ¿Dónde estaba el coqueteo desvergonzado?, ¿la invitación silenciosa? Se me estaba resistiendo más de lo que debería.

―Bastante ―se rió―. Los dos años más aburridos de mi vida.

Casi volteo los ojos. Las del tipo de pueblo pequeño siempre exageraban la miseria de sus existencias. ―Seguramente debiste tener amigos... novios...

―No, y no ―dijo, con otro rubor―. Yo nunca he realmente encajado en ningún lado.

―No imagino por qué. Te ves bastante normal para mí―. Aparte de su averiada mente.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Es como si mi cerebro funcionara de manera diferente al de todos los demás. Eso enfría a las personas.

Bueno, no podía discutir con eso. ―Las mentes normales son aburridas, de todos modos. La gente es muy predecible.

―Me sorprende que quieras estudiar psicología, entonces.

Me encogí de hombros, dándome cuenta de que mi mentira no tenía sentido después de todo. Nunca nadie había puesto tanta atención. ―Son las mentes anormales las que son interesantes ―dije. Fué lo mejor con que pude salir, pero pensé que era bastante cierto. Si no hubiera deseado la sangre de esta chica tanto, éste sería un reto divertido.

―Bueno, te divertirás conmigo, entonces, ―suspiró―. Llámame Muestra A.

Bufé. ―Puedo pensar en mejores cosas que hacer contigo que estudiarte.

Se ruborizó furiosamente, y me di cuenta del doble sentido de mis palabras. Ahí estaba la reacción que había estado esperando. Era el modo seguro de deshacer la racionalidad de todo ser humano, ponerlos a pensar en sexo. Qué risible. Yo no había pensado en sexo en años... lo intenté, desde luego, con la ocasional vampiro hembra con que me cruzaba, pero no soportaba escuchar sus pensamientos... tan altos y desconcertantes. Era difícil perderme en el acto cuando la mujer se la pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en sí misma. Supongo que no podría quejarme. Yo pensaba todo el tiempo en mí, también.

Eché una mirada contemplativa a la chica junto a mí. Ella continuaba caminando con sus ojos clavados en el suelo. ¿Cómo sería con alguien cuya mente no pudiera oír? Ridículo pensamiento. Probablemente la aplastaría a la mitad del acto, y eso arruinaría la diversión. Tendría que convertirla en vampiro para que funcionara, pero no iba a dejar una sola gota de su sangre. Además, yo trabajaba solo. Una compañera únicamente complicaría mi vida. ¿Y cuáles eran las probabilidades de que pudiera tolerar su presencia por un mes, ya no digamos por una eternidad?

Sacudí mi cabeza, removiendo esos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento para que mi mente divagara. Estábamos acercándonos a su dormitorio, y aún no había encontrado la forma de lograr que se fuera conmigo.

― ¿De veras tienes mucho trabajo? ―pregunté, gesticulando hacia los libros en sus brazos.

―Un reporte, como de costumbre ―suspiró―. Esa es la desventaja de tomar la Licenciatura en Literatura Inglesa. Me siento como si tengo que escribir un reporte de todo lo que leo.

―Suenas estresada ―dije, infundiendo mi voz de simpatía.

―Supongo ―se encogió de hombros―. Como dije, debo trabajar, así que... eso me hace todo más difícil.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar conmigo? ―pregunté, sonriéndole deliberadamente. Necesitaba estar en mi más encantadora disposición―. Desde luego, que si no te sientes cómoda, lo entendería, pero es un lugar al que me gusta ir cuando necesito relajarme. Creo que lo disfrutarías.

Ella dudó, echando un vistazo al dormitorio al otro lado de la calle y luego a mí. Sonreí inocentemente.

―Esta bien ―acordó.

Sonreí como encantado de tener su compañía. ―Maravilloso. Mi carro está sobre esta calle.

Me sonrió tentativamente y yo me aventuré a poner mi mano en su espalda baja mientras la guiaba. Se estremeció pero no se sobresaltó, así que no me retiré.

―Um... ―empezó a decir, acomodando los libros en sus brazos. Silenciosamente los tome, sabiendo que esos pequeños actos de caballerosidad tendían a tener un efecto positivo en las hembras de su especie. ― ¿No le...? ¿No le irá a importar esto a tu novia?

Me reí. Estaba pescando información, y definitivamente no era sutil. ―No tengo novia ―dije, mirándola furtivamente. ―No creerás que invito a cualquiera a mi sitio especial, ¿o sí?

Ahí estaba ese condenable rubor nuevamente. ―Bueno, realmente no te conozco, ¿o sí?

Vi la preocupación escrita en su rostro y sonreí otra vez. ―No soy ese tipo de hombre, Bella. _No del tipo que a ti te preocupa, de todos modos._

―Lo siento ―balbuceó―. No confío fácilmente en la gente.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Es bueno estar en guardia. El mundo es un lugar peligroso―. Y ella no tenía ni idea de la clase de peligro en la que se acababa de meter.

―Suenas como si hablaras por experiencia ―dijo, volviendo sus ojos a mí. Me pregunto si sabría lo poderosos que eran sus ojos. He visto muchos aburridos ojos café en muchas aburridas chicas, pero los suyos no eran así. Estaba sorprendido de que más hombres humanos no hubieran sido atraídos por ellos.

―He visto algunas cosas desagradables en mí tiempo ―respondí. Yo las había hecho, mayormente, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Siguieron unos momentos de silencio. ―Aquí está mi carro ―dije, cuando nos acercábamos. Sonreí ante la vista de mi valuada posesión, mi bello Aston Martin. Qué bendición era la herencia de mis padres. En el caos de la epidemia de influencia española, nadie había notado mi desaparición, y por lo tanto, los bienes fueron dejados a mi nombre el tiempo suficiente para que yo los reclamara cuando pude tener contacto humano nuevamente. El dinero se acumulaba muy rápidamente ahora, con diversas inversiones y los intereses que ganaba. Ahora podía gastar libremente, lo cual disfrutaba. La vida era _tan_ aburrida sin unos cuantos juguetes nuevos de vez en cuando.

―Guau ―dijo Bella, abriendo los ojos de par en par ante el vehículo―. Tus padres deben estar cargados.

Le abrí la puerta. ―Lo estuvieron. Murieron hace mucho tiempo.

―Oh ―dijo, su rostro congelado de horror―. Lo siento, no quise…

Lo descarté. ―No hay necesidad. He tenido mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Estar en el carro con ella era una tortura absoluta. Afuera, al menos, la brisa diluía su aroma. En la pequeña cabina, era sofocante. Me concentré en conducir fuera de la ciudad, lejos de los oídos humanos.

La vi voltearse en su asiento con el rabillo del ojo. ―Entonces, nunca te pregunté de dónde eras ―dijo, dándome, una vez más, esa nada natural mirada curiosa.

―Chicago ―dije, deseando que no me hiciera preguntas para poder contener la respiración.

―Huh. ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Washington, entonces? Digo, si puedes costearte este carro, seguramente podrías ir a cualquier lugar que quisieras...

Esta era demasiado curiosa para su propio, maldito bien. Mientras más sediento me ponía, más molesta se volvía ella. ―Odio la ciudad. Quiero decir, me gusta estar cerca de una cuidad, por sus recursos, pero el ruido es insoportable.

Había sido completamente honesto, pero ella no sabía ni la mitad del asunto. El zumbido de millones de pensamientos me enloquecía, pero no podía darme el lujo de vivir lejos de las grandes poblaciones.

―Eso tiene sentido ―dijo―. Yo no soy fan de las ciudades, tampoco, pero odio Washington. Es muy húmedo.

No pude evitar la risita que se me escapó. ―Sí, lo es―. Por lo cual, precisamente, lo escogí.

― ¿Adónde vamos que es tan en las afueras de la cuidad? ―preguntó, mientras yo conducía en la autopista.

―Un lugar en el bosque. Lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización.

Se mordió el labio, y olí su miedo de nuevo. Así que finalmente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Si tan sólo supiera que fué demasiado tarde para ella desde el momento en que dejó la biblioteca.

―No eres un asesino con hacha, ¿o sí?

Estaba sorprendido de que me lo preguntara directamente, pero supongo que ella quería ser tranquilizada ahora que estaba atrapada.

―No ―me reí. El hacha no era necesaria.

―Bueno, bien ―suspiró―. Como que me gusta mi cabeza donde está.

Bufé. La mente de la chica iba a lugares absurdos.

―Dime más sobre ti ―dijo, después.

Miré de nuevo su rostro. Tan ansiosa. ― ¿Qué quieres saber?

―No lo sé... ¿Cuáles son tus intereses?, ¿Qué haces cuando no estás en clases?

Intenté pensar en las cosas que hacía, que sonarían normales para ella. ―Bueno, corro. Leo mucho, y escucho música. Veo muchas películas, también―. Todas las cosas que uno debía hacer para pasar las largas horas que deberían estar destinadas a dormir. Las cosas que debía hacer para retener mi cordura.

― ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? ―preguntó, inmediatamente. Me di cuenta de que debía haberme topado con su tema favorito.

Tuve que pensarlo. ―El Extranjero.

― ¿Camus? ―sonaba incrédula―. ¿Te gusta el existencialismo?

Alcé una ceja. ― ¿A ti no?

―Sí, me gusta ―dijo―. Creo que es una gran filosofía: Vivir tu vida para ser lo mejor que puedes ser y asumir responsabilidad por tus acciones, así sea que otros las juzguen como buenas o malas.

¿En qué me había metido? ―Eso no es precisamente lo que saqué de ella.

― ¿Oh? ―Ahora sus cejas estaban alzadas―. ¿Qué pensaste?

―Meursault actúa fuera de las expectativas de la sociedad, pero aún está sujeto a ellas. No es si no hasta que él acepta que eso en realidad no importa que es finalmente feliz.

La sonrisa socarrona en su rostro me sorprendió. Me estaba viendo como si... como si yo fuera un completo idiota. Nunca nadie me había dado esa mirada antes.

―Creo que, como que te eludió el punto ―dijo, eventualmente―. Meursault era miserable porque nunca se responsabilizó de su vida. Él sólo deambulaba por ella, aceptando lo que fuera que él pensaba que el destino le deparaba. Él fué finalmente feliz cuando aceptó verdaderamente que no había nada más que esta vida. No Dios, no cielo y no destino. Se dio cuenta de que sólo tenemos una vida y de que es la suma de nuestras elecciones la que da el resultado, no lo que nos es dado.

No pude evitarlo. La miré fijamente. Se movió incómoda. ― ¿Qué?, ¿Eso no tiene sentido?

―No, tiene perfecto sentido. Sólo estoy sorprendido de tu perceptibilidad ―contesté honestamente. Casi reconsideré matarla. El mundo podría usar una mente como la de ella.

― ¿Pensaste que yo sólo era alguna chica tonta? ―preguntó a la defensiva.

―No ―sonreí satisfecho―. Fué difícil no notar esa pila de libros en tus brazos. Sólo estoy asombrado. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como un idiota antes.

―Lo siento ―balbuceó―. Tiendo a hablar antes de pensar, a veces.

―No te disculpes ―dije, divisando adelante el marcador de kilómetro que usaba como punto de referencia―. Fué refrescante. Y ya llegamos.

Me detuve en la orilla del camino, y la vi tensarse viendo el oscuro camino que había adelante y los árboles a ambos lados.

― ¿Es aquí? ―preguntó. Más miedo.

―No, es justo a través de esos árboles―. Saqué mi mejor truco, viéndola a través de mis pestañas.

―Confías en mí, ¿no?

Asintió. Sonreí y me bajé del carro, encontrándola del lado del pasajero. Nuestra conversación me había distraído, pero la impaciencia estaba regresando ahora, animando el veneno a fluir.

La guíe por los árboles. Tal como lo prometí, el claro estaba justo del otro lado, un pequeño círculo de árboles como una pared contra el mundo. Caminó hacia el centro y la seguí despacio, dejando que su aroma cayera en oleadas sobre mí.

―Guau ―Bella murmuró―. Esto es realmente precioso.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás viendo las estrellas, exponiendo su largo y liso cuello. Observé, hambriento, el pulso de su yugular.

Bella bajó su cabeza, mirando los alrededores. ― ¿Qué tan a menudo vienes aquí?

―Cada semana, más o menos ―respondí, acercándome lentamente―. Cada vez que necesito escapar.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí de nuevo. Ojos profundos, profundos. Ojos conscientes. ― ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Me encogí de hombros, ahora me encontraba a un pie de ella. ―Hago mucho senderismo en los fines de semana. Sólo me topé con esto un día.

―Hmm―. Se sentó en el piso, un poco sin gracia, y luego se recostó para ver las estrellas nuevamente.

La miré fijamente, preguntándome por qué no estaba alimentándome aún. Ella estaba aquí, sola, lejos de testigos. Su muñeca yacía expuesta, el pulso golpeando casi imperceptiblemente en sus venas, oscuro bajo su piel translúcida. Podría beber lentamente de ahí, dejando el suculento líquido deslizarse sobre mi lengua...

Pero en lugar de atacar, me senté junto a ella. Algo en esta chica la hacía muy intrigante. Mi interés, mi curiosidad ―unas reacciones tan humanas, pensé con desdén― vencieron a mi sed por el momento. Pero no para siempre. No pasaría nada malo si la disfrutaba hasta estar absolutamente listo.

― ¿Tienes hermanos, Edward? ―preguntó, girando su cabeza para verme bien.

―No―. Una pregunta fácil. ― ¿Y tú?

―No ―suspiró―. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía dos años, así que no hubo tiempo para ellos. Y luego mi papá nunca se volvió a casar y mi mamá no quería más hijos cuando se casó otra vez. Siempre fué más la hija que la madre de todos modos. Pero siempre deseé tener un hermano o hermana mayor... alguien que pudiera cuidar de mí para variar.

― ¿Tu padre no cuidaba de ti?

Sacudió la cabeza, enviando más olas de su fragancia. ―Lo intentó, pero para el tiempo en que me mudé con él yo podía cuidar de mí misma. Además, él no puede cocinar _para nada._

Me reí como era esperado. ―Eso es desafortunado.

―Es casi más fácil ahora ―dijo―. Sólo debo preocuparme por mí.

Eso me recordó algo que dijo más temprano. ― ¿Por qué te quedaste en Washington entonces, si odias la humedad?

―Es más barato ―suspiró―, y mi amiga Ángela quería que compartiéramos habitación, así que me pareció tan buena como cualquier otra opción.

Nos quedamos en silencio entonces. Cerró los ojos, y yo me pregunté en qué estaría pensando, y por qué su mente no tenía ninguna respuesta para mí. Sin embargo, algún modo, era agradable estar con otra persona y no escuchar los parloteos de su mente.

Estudié su rostro mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Una chica lo bastante bonita, supongo. Un poco pálida, pero su piel tenía una maravillosa cualidad translúcida que hacía su sangre mucho más evidente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realmente mirara a un humano de este modo. Eran tan delicados, como vidrio soplado. Mis ojos recorrieron sus pestañas que caían sobre sus mejillas, su rojiza boca que asemejaba un lazo... me encontré extendiendo mi mano para trazar esos labios, curioso de cómo se sentirían.

Sus ojos se abrieron, mirándome hambrientos, pero definitivamente no con el tipo de hambre que yo sentía. No retiré mi mano inmediatamente, intrigado por la suavidad acolchonada. ¿Cómo se sentiría un beso?, ¿cómo se sentirían unos labios tibios, suaves contra los míos?

La escuché tomar aliento al inclinarme, casi podía _saborear_ la tentadora dulzura. Con mucho cuidado, puse mis labios contra los suyos.

Me esperaba la suavidad, la tibieza. Ya sabía que estar tan cerca de ella haría fluir el veneno libremente. Pero no esperaba que ella reaccionara como la yesca a la llama, echando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y presionando su cuerpo más cerca. No esperé el hormigueo de electricidad que crepitó a través de mi cuerpo.

Por un momento, estuve aturdido por el abrumador aroma de su sangre a mí alrededor, la sensación del pulso en sus manos y el rápido golpeteo de su corazón. Podría morder su labio ahora y la dulce ambrosía fluiría a mi boca.

Estaba enteramente preparado para hacer justo eso cuando su boca se abrió bajo la mía y sentí el húmedo calor de su lengua contra mis labios. Era exquisito. Dos deseos batallaban dentro de mí mientras dejaba que su lengua entrara en mi boca, el deseo de saborear y el deseo de tocar. No sabía por qué esta chica quería besarme así, pero no saber era liberador... ninguna distracción, sólo sentir su tibio y pequeño cuerpo contra mí...

 _¡Tómala!_ Gritaba algún instinto largamente adormecido. _Su sangre va a estar ahí después... ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¡Tómala!_

Gemí y me entregué a ese instinto. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron; ella sabía a cielo. La halé suavemente sobre mi regazo, sintiendo la descarga de su calor contra mi pene mientras estaba encajada sobre mí. Evidentemente, a ella le gustó también; su gemido vibró sobre mis labios.

Me pregunté, mientras mí cuerpo se movía en piloto automático, mis labios explorando la frágil línea de su quijada, mi mano debajo de su camisa sobre su lisa cadera, si podría realmente hacer esto sin matarla. ¿Acaso me importaba?

No iba a detenerme ahora. Ya estaba erecto... después de todo, es mucho más difícil deshacerse de las erecciones vampíricas que de las humanas, y yo sabía que ella me dejaría hacer lo que fuera que deseara con ella. Su deseo llenaba el aire, casi tan delicioso como su sangre. Sí, voluntariamente me dejaría tocarla del modo que yo gustara. Debía intentarlo, tenía que sentir la exquisita sensación de un estrecho coño a mí alrededor. De verdad que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Tomada la decisión, levanté su camisa. Levantó sus brazos y me permitió quitársela y tirarla en la grama. Inmediatamente, la acerqué a mí y alcancé su espalda para destrabar su brasier. Desapareció así de rápido.

Su pesada respiración resonaba en mis oídos mientras agarraba sus pechos desnudos. Oh, _tan_ suaves. Mi gemido debe haber sonado extrañamente desesperado a sus oídos, pero ella era el cielo comparado con las pocas vampiras con las que había estado, sus pensamientos siempre llenos de preocupaciones triviales sobre el tamaño o enteramente en otra parte. No podía imaginarme esos pensamientos en la cabeza de Bella... no cuando se retorcía y gemía en mis brazos. Mmm, amaba la forma en que su carne llenaba mis manos.

Consumido, bajé mi cabeza para probar sus rosados pezones. Su grito en respuesta se mezclaba con el sabor en mi boca, como dulce néctar; haría toda mi miel de su suntuosa flor. Sus caderas se arremolinaban en las mías en una súplica silenciosa. Un gruñido se desgarró de mi garganta al imaginarme esa acción sin nuestra ropa puesta... mi pene enterrado dentro de su húmedo calor, sus pechos rebotando mientras me montaba. Sí, necesitaba esto muchísimo.

―Edward ―jadeó, sus manos empuñado mi cabello. Mi nombre sonaba delicioso en sus labios y yo disfrutaba de la apariencia vidriosa de sus ojos. Esta inocente criatura se veía súbitamente libidinosa, tan desinhibida. Despertar su lado más oscuro me excitaba. Dulce, corrupta inocencia.

―Más ―exhaló, manipulando torpemente la orilla de mi camisa. Me la quité, evitando sus temblorosas manos que inmediatamente cayeron sobre mi piel, como metal ante un imán. Sus palmas calientes y húmedas enviaron descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo. Era casi suficiente como para reactivar mi petrificado corazón... Ya sentía como si la sangre pulsara nuevamente en mis venas. Este sentimiento era euforia pura.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca y se ajustaron a mi cuello, arañando con sus dientes, succionando con fuerza. Sonreí ampliamente incluso mientras gemía. Ella sería una vampira grandiosa. Pero me gustaba humana, pensé, mientras mis manos recorrían su suave piel. Ella era como una almohada en mis brazos, tan flexible... luché contra el impulso de presionar con mis dedos, sabiendo que no estaban supuestos a enterrarse en su piel de ese modo.

Sus brazos envolvieron mis hombros mientras continuaba trabajando en mi cuello, presionando sus pechos deliciosamente contra mí. Estreché mis manos para sostener su trasero, acercando aún más nuestros cuerpos. Dio un grito ahogado y se arqueó contra mí nuevamente.

―Más ―dijo, una segunda vez―. Por favor, más.

Yo estaba, ciertamente, listo para más. La tendí en la grama, se dejó caer como una muñeca de trapo, y jalé sus tenis y calcetines impacientemente. Eran obstáculos inoportunos. Después, sus jeans, gruesa tela escondiendo una piel cremosa y exquisita. Qué atrocidad. El botón saltó, la cremallera se abrió, y estos, también, cayeron en la grama.

El aroma almizclado de su deseo se flotaba en el aire, más intenso ahora, cosquilleando mis sentidos. El impulso de saborearla me sobrecogía; descendí mi cabeza entre sus piernas y respiré profundamente.

Un pequeño lloriqueo escapó de su garganta y se retorció. No me volví para ver por qué, sino más bien deslicé la delicada tela de algodón por sus piernas y rocé mis dedos por sus lisos muslos. Sin pensamiento alguno, enterré mi nariz en sus suaves rizos y probé la dulzura entre sus pliegues.

Era la más dulce ambrosía, demasiado exquisita para ser soportada por un simple mortal. Gracias a Dios, yo era sobrenatural. ¿Acaso importaba aun su sangre cuando su sexo sabía así de bien? Estaba hipnotizado, entre su sabor y los entusiastas sonidos que hacía mientras la excitaba con mi legua. Sonaba como una gatita, una gatita que no tenía ni una oportunidad.

―Edward ―gimió, mientras circundaba su clítoris con mi lengua. Envió un escalofrío por mi columna, directo hasta mi pene. Moría por estar dentro de ella. Estrechando mi mano para tocarla, sentí sus húmedos pliegues bajo la yema de mis dedos, la sedosa suavidad que sería tan dolorosamente placentera alrededor mío. Gemí contra ella, y me respondió con otro gemido.

Moví más rápidamente mi lengua contra ella y empecé a mover gentilmente mis dedos. Quería hacerla terminar antes de tomarla, quería verla deshacerse sólo por mí, en toda su gloriosa inocencia.

―E-Edward... ¡Oh! ―sus gritos se hicieron más agudos, y sentí su pequeña mano empuñarse en mi cabello. Sus uñas arañaban mi cuero cabelludo, haciéndome más cosquillas que otra cosa.

Enrosqué mis dedos hacia arriba, tratando de llevarla más allá del límite. Sus caderas se sacudieron y vi su mano libre agarrando la grama abajo de ella. Su pobre corazón sonaba como un colibrí atrapado en su pecho. Un gruñido se me escapó ante esa idea, y me pregunté si la asustaría, pero en ese momento, con un fuerte grito, sus músculos se contrajeron, con una fuerza sorprendente, alrededor de mis dedos.

La observé con cuidado, admirando la manera en que su piel se ruborizaba con calor, el agraciado arco de su espalda, la bella y expuesta columna de su cuello mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abierta en un gemido. Era una visión hermosa.

No dejé de lamerla, de degustar el sabor, hasta que sus temblores se redujeron a un leve estremecimiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando me retiré de ella, y su pecho jadeaba mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento. Realmente era una criatura adorable, de piel clara y facciones suaves, delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Quería llevármela a casa y ponerla de adorno, sólo para mis ojos.

Pero esos eran los pensamientos ridículos de un hombre con deseos insatisfechos. Ella era sólo una chica, nada diferente a todas las demás.

Sus ojos revolotearon al abrirse, y se sonrojó al encontrarme mirándola fijamente. Tomé su tibia mejilla en mi mano, sintiendo la sangre caliente que se concentraba tan sólo debajo de su piel. Pero sus ojos me atraparon. Eran pequeños universos, profundos e infinitos, y demasiado sabios para alguien tan joven. Era demasiado. Sentía como si pudiera ver a través mío. Para romper la conexión, tome sus labios nuevamente, y ella respondió con rapidez, sus pequeñas manos agarrando fuertemente mis hombros.

Reprimí un jadeo cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, sintiéndola muy abajo. Gruñí en sorprendido disfrute y me apreté contra ella, mi pene anidado en su sexo. Ella ahogó un grito.

― ¿Deseas esto? ―le pregunté. No estaba seguro de por qué, ¿Acaso importaba lo que ella quisiera? Pero no quería ser como los hombres que solía matar, hombres que cazaban chicas jóvenes y las usaban sin siquiera ofrecer la piedad de la muerte. Ella debía desearlo.

―Sí ―exhaló, impresionándome con esos ojos otra vez. Me mantuvieron bajo su control mientras me deslizaba dentro de ella, cuidadosamente; deseaba demasiado que esto funcionara. Su calor ya me envolvía, insoportablemente estrecho, tan sedoso... gemí en su hombro y empujé todo el resto.

Ella gimoteó, y de pronto el olor a sangre fresca asaltó mi nariz. Me congelé de asombro, batallando contra el fuego de mi garganta. Esto era estúpido. Debería probarla de una vez. Podía conseguir sexo en cualquier lado. Pero una sangre tan dulce, tan intoxicante... oh, eso era un placer muy raro.

La volví a ver, casi listo para atacar, cuando vi una solitaria lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Y entonces comprendí, en verdad; ella tenía dolor. Bella debía ser virgen. Claro que lo era; era tan dulce, tan inocente. Y yo la había hecho sangrar.

No dije que lo sentía, eso era demasiado cercano al remordimiento, demasiado humano. Pero traté de no moverme o respirar, traté de no perder mi tenue asidero de mi control.

― ¿Estás bien? ―finalmente pregunté en un susurro.

―Si ―exhaló, agarrando mis brazos―. No te detengas.

Luche por moverme despacio, estremeciéndome mientras salía de su calor y entraba de nuevo. Nunca había sentido nada así antes. Sin sus pensamientos resonando en mi cabeza, podía enfocarme únicamente en las sensaciones, y las sensaciones eran brillantes. Ella era tan caliente, se sentía como si estuviera incendiada. Y su cuerpo era increíblemente receptivo. Quería quedarme dentro de ella, envuelto en su suave piel para siempre, con su pequeño cuerpo enviando electricidad a través de mí como un generador humano.

―Edward... ―jadeó de placer. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, y me pregunté si podría hacerla gemir mi nombre, hacerla gritarlo. Aumenté mi paso ligeramente y la electricidad se duplicó, se triplicó... era placer infinito, incesante, demasiado y nada suficiente. Y ella... ella respondió al instante, gimiendo y arqueando su espalda de manera que su pecho se apretó al mío.

Todo lo que podía hacer para mantener el control era tirar de la grama bajo mis dedos, cavando en la tierra mojada. Quería tanto dejarme ir y empujar dentro de ella, sentir la exquisita fricción entre mi helada piel y la suya, abrasadora, en su punto cúspide. Pero quera sentir sus reacciones también, sus músculos revoloteando alrededor mío y sus pequeñas manos agarrando mi espalda. Pequeñas cosas atractivas... quería tenerla una y otra vez hasta que su inocencia estuviera completamente corrupta... y podía, ¿o no? Si tomaba mi placer y la dejaba ilesa, _podría_ tenerla otra vez...

― ¡Edward! ―gimió ahora, y vi que sus ojos estaban pegados a mí, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me encontré cautivado por sus ruborizadas mejillas y por sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire mientras jadeaba.

―Más ―suplicó, enterrando sus uñas y empujando sus caderas contra las mías―. Por favor, con más fuerza.

¿Cómo podría resistirme a una petición como esa? Si ella podía manejarlo con más fuerza, yo estaba más que feliz de complacerla. Me moví más rápido, y un poco más fuertemente que antes. Tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, gritó lascivamente, y yo rugí ante la visión de su expuesta garganta, el casi imperceptible golpeteo de su pulso bajo su piel. Se me hizo agua la boca, pero eso no era nada comparado con el calor que me recorría, el furioso placer que ella me causaba.

Los pequeños gritos saliendo de su boca se intensificaban con cada estocada hasta que de pronto se tensó, sus muslos apretándome, sus manos agarrando mis brazos, y sus paredes internas contrayéndose alrededor de mi pene. Ella tembló y se sacudió con la fuerza de su clímax, la boca abierta en un grito que formaba mi nombre, pero apenas lo noté. Estaba demasiado atrapado en la ola de placer que chocó contra mí y activó mi propio orgasmo. El mejor que había tenido en mí muy larga vida.

Tuve la presencia de mente de quitarme de encima de ella, para no aplastarla, y caí de espaldas a su lado. Un vistazo rápido me mostró que sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ahora sería el momento de morderla; ella no tendría tiempo de darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando antes de que todo terminara. Pero me había acostumbrado un poco a su aroma, y eso dejaba mi cabeza lo suficientemente clara como para comprender que ella podría ofrecerme más que una comida. El sexo nunca se había sentido tan bien como se sentía con Bella, y no deseaba arriesgarme a perder eso. Tal vez era su humanidad lo que lo hacía tan bueno, o tal vez era el silencio de su mente, pero cualquiera fuera el caso, quizá debería dejarla vivir hasta descubrirlo con certeza.

La escuché moviéndose por ahí, buscando su ropa perdida, y tomé una decisión. Debía poseerla nuevamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y la observé ponerse sus calzones antes de empezar a ponerme mi propia ropa. Mantuvo sus ojos apartados de mí, y deseé escuchar sus pensamientos; si iba a verla de nuevo necesitaría darle confianza de algún modo.

― ¿Estás lista para irte? ―le pregunté cuando ambos estábamos vestidos. Finalmente, me volvió a ver y asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Puse una mano en su espalda y la guíe, a través de los árboles, a mi carro, ayudándola a montarse al asiento del pasajero antes de deslizarme tras el volante.

En la oscuridad del vehículo, pareció relajarse infinitamente. La observé de cerca, mirándola retorcer sus dedos sobre su regazo mientras ella miraba hacia adelante.

―No sabía que eras virgen ―dije. Su rostro se coloreó de rubor―. ¿Te lastimé?

―No ―habló finalmente, echándome una mirada―. O sea, no más de lo que era inevitable.

Asentí, inseguro de qué más decir. Esta era una situación en la que nunca había estado antes.

Al final, me decidí por el silencio mientras conducía de regreso a su dormitorio. Era incómodo, pero no quería decirle nada que le diera una idea equivocada; lo cual era ridículo, comprendí, ya que no había hecho nada más que darle una idea equivocada toda la noche... pero no quería que se apegara demasiado. Eso sería simplemente cruel.

Una vez que me detuve en frente de su edificio, ella de inmediato comenzó a quitarse con torpeza el cinturón de seguridad. Tomó la manija de la puerta cuando, finalmente, decidí qué decir.

― ¿Puedo verte otra vez?

Su cabeza se volteó y sus ojos reflejaban claramente su sorpresa, pero también había felicidad, lo cual me aseguraba que volvería a mí voluntariamente.

―Sí. Yo... yo estoy en la habitación 36 ―dijo, mordiéndose ese labio de nuevo―. Ven a buscarme, si quieres.

Me sonreí a mí mismo mientras la miraba andar su camino hacia el edificio, tropezando con la alfombra de la entrada. Definitivamente aceptaría su ofrecimiento.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 _Grupo de facebook: Universos alternos twilight_

 _Gracias...alo-star_


	2. BF-2

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Dos**

Tan pronto como estuve libre de la intoxicante presencia de Bella, comprendí que había hecho algo increíblemente estúpido. ¿Cómo le había permitido a una insignificante humana tener tanto _poder_ sobre mí? ¿Qué atracción tenía ella que ponía de cabeza todos mis instintos naturales? Su sangre, dulce, fragante, ciertamente deliciosa sangre, debería haber sido suficiente para borrar todos los otros pensamientos de mi mente. Y sin embargo, algo más en ella me atraía.

¿Sería su humanidad, la tibieza que se sentía tan bien en mi piel? Eso era reemplazable. Había muchas chicas humanas por ahí. Entonces, ¿por qué ninguna de ellas me había atraído de esta manera antes? Tal vez, entonces, era su mente la que me invitaba. O la falta de ella, quizá. Parecía genuina, inteligente, diferente de las demás, pero en realidad no tenía forma de saberlo con certeza, dado que no podía escuchar su mente. Ella podría ser como todo el resto, realmente. Pero el silencio _era_ refrescante. Si ese silencio era la razón por la que pude disfrutarla, entonces, eso complicaría las cosas exponencialmente.

No podía darme el lujo de acercarme _demasiado._ Seguramente ella ya había notado que había algo extraño en mí. La gente normal no tenía los ojos negros y la piel fría y dura. Aún si no le importara en el momento, sería demasiado pedir que no hubiera notado esas cosas del todo. Si empezaba a hablar, y llegaba a oídos de los Volturi, estaría más muerto de lo que ya estaba.

Me parqueé afuera de mi edificio de apartamentos justo cuando el horizonte oriental se iluminaba con la llegada del día. Sería un inusual día soleado en Washington y tendría que pasarlo adentro.

Mi apartamento me pareció fastidiosamente vacío cuando entré. Qué ridículo. Pasé una noche con una humana y me sentía... ¿Qué, solitario? Absurdo. Me sacudí el sentimiento y me fui a duchar. Aún podía olerla en mí, y era desconcentrante. Necesitaba una cabeza completamente lúcida. Tirando mi ropa a la canasta en el camino, me metí a la ducha y puse el agua al máximo de caliente.

Claramente, necesitaba decidir un curso de acción en relación a Bella. _Podría_ simplemente alejarme y no volverla a ver. Eso sería hacer lo más inteligente. Salir de su vida y dejarla preguntarse qué había pasado. Pero mi cuerpo se sublevaba contra esa idea. Mi garganta ardía por la sangre que nunca probaría y otras partes ansiaban el placer que sólo había encontrado en ella.

Así que la vería de nuevo. Pero, ¿con qué propósito la buscaría? Podría arriesgarme y alimentarme de ella, esperanzado de encontrar otra fuente de gratificación sexual... o podría experimentar primero, y tal vez podría servir a Dios y al Diablo*. Sonreí, mientras me enjabonaba. Desde luego, ¿por qué no podría tener ambas cosas? ¿De qué se trataba todo este debate interno?

Saldría esta noche y encontraría otra chica como Bella para una prueba. Si era igual de placentero, entonces podría finalmente complacerme en la rica, dulce sangre de Bella. Y si no... Bueno, entonces al menos encontraría alguien de quien alimentarme esta noche, y después usaría mi encanto para abrirme camino a la vida de Bella para repetir la función.

Regresar al campus universitario, donde podría encontrarme con Bella, parecía una mala idea, así que en su lugar fui a Seattle, que estaba cerca. Esperé hasta que fuera tarde en la noche, cuando las mujeres jóvenes salían a los bares y clubes, eran blancos fáciles, pero esta noche no estaba buscando un reto.

Deambulé por las calles cerca del parque Pioneer Square, donde varios clubes nocturnos se encontraban. Los sonidos del retumbar de la música y de los estridentes y embriagados pensamientos eran casi más de los que podía soportar, pero me enfoqué en los aromas, buscando algo que fuera apetitoso. Era quisquilloso con mi comida, por decir algo. Después de casi 88 años, no cualquier sangre bastaba.

Pasó una hora o dos antes de que la gente empezara a salir constantemente de los clubes, y aún más antes de que algo apetitoso llegara. Me quedé en las sombras, mirándolas pasar, esperando una fragancia dulce que estimulara mi nariz.

La primera remotamente tentadora en sabor fue una rubia de piernas largas, pero sus pensamientos eran tan odiosamente estúpidos que la dejé pasar. Pero luego, la candidata perfecta llegó en la forma de una trigueña, quizá de unos 5'9". Su oscuro cabello caía en ondas por su espalda, y su vestido rojo profundo se ceñía a su cuerpo, exhibiendo pechos y caderas llenas. Sí, ella funcionaría muy bien.

Di un ligero paso hacia la luz y la vi a los ojos, dirigiéndole una cautelosa sonrisa. La chica se ruborizó, pero cambió su camino en dirección mía.

― _¿De veras? ¿Me está viendo a mí? Dios, es bello._

Su voz mental no estaba tan mal. Probablemente podría ignorarla. Llegó a mi lado, sonriendo esquivamente.

―Hola ―dijo―. Soy Andrea.

―Edward ―contesté, lo más educadamente que pude, aburrido ya con el proceso de cortejarla―. ¿Qué haces en las calles tan sola?

Se encogió de hombros. ―Busco algo de compañía. _Buscando a alguien como tú._ ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Lo mismo.

Se acercó. ―Tal vez podríamos ayudarnos.

Listo para poner un alto al coqueteo, que estaba dejando un gusto desagradable en mi boca, la halé hacia el callejón cercano en el que me había posicionado. No encontré resistencia. De hecho, se presionó contra mí y apretó sus labios a los míos. Los olores a sangre y alcohol me asaltaron, pero después de la sangre de Bella, era fácil de manejar. La volteé, presionándola a la pared de ladrillos. Gimió.

― _Dios, es bueno._

Mis manos vagaban, buscando gratificación. Era suave y tibia, seguro, pero algo no estaba bien... no cabía en mis manos tal como hubiera querido.

― _Espero que lo que dicen sobre las manos grandes sea cierto._

Bueno, eso era irritante. Tal vez los pensamientos cesarían cuando me la estuviera cogiendo. Gruñendo, subí su falda.

― _Mierda, ¿qué calzones traigo puestos? Oh, sí, los negros. Perfecto. Tal vez pueda sacar más de una noche de esto... si tan sólo puedo conseguir que me lleve a su casa..._

Maldición. No podía ni ponerme erecto con sus pensamientos rondándome. Frustrado, decidí que era tiempo de terminar con esto. Moví mis labios a su cuello.

― _Espero que no me deje una seña._

Abrí mi boca para morder, dejando que el olor de su yugular me bañara. El veneno fluyó libremente, y presioné mis dientes a su piel...

Y el rostro de Bella destelló ante mis ojos, no como lo recordaba, si no congelado en un horror sin vida.

Conmocionado, salté lejos de la chica.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema? ―preguntó, ofendida.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ―No lo sé ―dije, antes de dar la vuelta y alejarme. Me llamó, pero la ignoré.

De modo que mi primera prueba no tuvo éxito. Tal vez otros intentos darían mejores resultados, pero me sentía dudoso. Los pensamientos de la chica no habían sido tan odiosos como los que generalmente me encontraba, pero aun así eran demasiado desconcertantes. Quizá necesitaba a Bella, después de todo.

Pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupó fue la visión que tuve de su rostro cuando intenté alimentarme. O más bien debería decir, que estaba preocupado por el hecho de que la imagen me preocupara del todo, lo suficiente como para detenerme cuando estaba plenamente preparado para alimentarme. Nada debería ser capaz de detenerme en ese momento.

Quizá todo era una anomalía. Tendría que intentarlo de nuevo. Tal vez debía mantener el sexo y la alimentación separados, para evitar mayores problemas.

La noche era aún joven. Encontré un club nocturno diferente y olfateé mis alrededores. Algo atractivo me alcanzó, pero era masculino esta vez, ni por cerca igual de entretenido, pero me llenaría y eso era vital ahora. Una vez saciada mi sed, podría preocuparme de otros deseos.

El joven ―apenas parecía de veintiuno― me pasó, tropezando, y lo halé hacia el oscuro callejón contiguo al edificio, tal como había hecho con la primera. Pero prefería no mirar a los hombres cuando los mordía, evitándome esa incomodidad, así que lo mantuve dándome la espalda mientras lo arrastraba a las sombras, una mano apretada contra su boca para prevenir que gritara, y me incliné sobre su cuello.

Nuevamente, la imagen destelló ante mis ojos. Había estado temeroso de ella, pero no realmente esperándola, y una vez más, me conmocionó. No obstante, la visión se había mejorado esta vez, y ahora podía ver que Bella estaba muerta por mi causa, era obvio por la profunda herida en su garganta y la sangre que bajaba por su cuello en manifiesto contraste con su blanca piel.

La visión hizo arder mi garganta y eso debió ser todo lo necesario para que detenerme fuera una imposibilidad. Y sin embargo, algún otro instinto me hizo soltar al joven. Un instinto de auto-conservación me mandó a correr, fuera del alcance de la vista, antes de que el que iba a ser mi víctima pudiera echarme un vistazo.

Me subí a los techos. Algo andaba muy mal y me estaba poniendo insoportablemente sediento. Quizá necesitaba deshacerme del problema, deshacerme de Bella. Pero una parte sustancial en mí rehuía de esa idea, dados mis fracasos de esta noche. Si consumía su sangre, seguramente sería satisfactorio, lo más satisfactorio que hubiera probado... pero luego no la poseería nuevamente. Sangre podía conseguir en cualquier lado, o así pensaba, pero el alivio sexual era otro asunto.

No podía recordar haberme sentido tan dividido por algo en mi existencia. Mis deseos nunca antes habían estado en conflicto... probablemente porque, realmente, sólo existía uno. Hasta ahora.

Tendría que tomar una decisión, y pronto.

Habían pasado varios largos días desde mi intento de cazar y mi sed me fastidiaba. Me encontré fuera del dormitorio de Bella justo antes de la puesta del sol, contemplando la entrada principal. Había pocos estudiantes en ese momento, la mayoría habían salido, por ser viernes, a celebrar el fin de semana. Esperaba que Bella no estuviera entre esos.

Eventualmente, abandoné mi oscuro escondite y atravesé la puerta desenlazada hacia los dormitorios. Subí las gradas hasta la habitación que Bella me había dicho que era la suya. Escuchando desde afuera no podía oír ningún pensamiento dentro, pero si escuché un sólido ritmo cardíaco y suave respiración. Bien, entonces. Estaba sola.

Dí un paso hacia adelante y llamé a la puerta. Escuché un roce, un sonido de sorpresa seguido del golpe de un libro al caer al piso. Riendo entre dientes, la escuché levantarlo, apresurarse a la puerta, y juguetear con el cerrojo. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y su adorable, sonrojado rostro apreció.

Su aroma me golpeó como un ladrillo, haciendo arder mi garganta y consideré nuevamente si debía de una vez tomarla. Me faltaba aún llegar a algún tipo de conclusión y estaba más sediento que el infierno. Esto podría resultar de un sinnúmero de maneras.

Los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos de sorpresa. ―Edward, hola.

Sonreí ante su expresión confundida. ― ¿Es éste un mal momento?

―No ―. Se sonrojó de nuevo, menuda torturadora que era. ―No, pasa adelante.

La seguí a la minúscula habitación, observando sus pantalones deportivos y su camiseta. Claramente, no tenía planes para esta noche. El cuarto estaba mínimamente decorado. La cama en la que Bella se sentó tenía un simple cobertor azul y su mitad de la habitación estaba más vacía, por mucho. Las cosas de su compañera de habitación eran decididamente más femeninas e impregnadas de un olor hogareño, pero nada podría enmascarar la inconfundible esencia de Bella dentro de este cuarto.

―No estabas esperando verme de nuevo, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, sentándome en la silla vacía de su escritorio. Una ojeada a su trabajo mostraba que había estado ocupada con tareas.

Sus mejías se enrojecieron, su mirada baja. ―No, no lo estaba.

― ¿Pensaste que te había usado? ―inferí. No estaba exactamente equivocada.

Bella se encogió de hombros, incómoda. Lo descalzos dedos de sus pies se enrollaron en la alfombra y la soltaron. ―No sabía qué pensar. Todo pasó tan rápido, y luego no te volví a ver... no podría culparte si no quisieras verme de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño, incapaz de seguir la dirección de sus pensamientos. ― ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Sus ojos se volvieron a los mío en incredulidad. ―Bueno, mírame. No soy nada especial. Y tú eres obviamente muy... experimentado. No puedo imaginarme por qué _querrías_ verme otra vez.

Así que pensaba que era ordinaria. Si tan sólo supiera lo equivocada que estaba. ― ¿El placer de tu compañía no es razón suficiente? Además, no soy tan experimentado, honestamente.

― ¿No? Parecías saber lo que estabas haciendo ―me acusó. Me reí de sus ojos entornados.

―Tú también. No parece ser un buen indicador, ¿o sí?

Desvió la mirada con incomodidad. ― ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

Casi me río otra vez de lo absurdo de su pregunta. ―Vine a verte. A menos que estés ocupada, desde luego. Hubiera llamado primero, pero evidentemente no confiaste en darme tu número telefónico.

―Oh. No, no tengo teléfono―. Se miraba avergonzada. ―No puedo costear un celular, o el cargo por una línea universitaria. Ángela me permite ocupar el suyo de vez en cuando para reportarme con mi papá, así que me las arreglo bien sin uno.

―Ya veo―. Podía ver su autosuficiencia también, y una vena independiente que la metería en problemas.

―No respondiste a mi otra pregunta. ¿Estás muy ocupada para mí esta noche?

Sonrió tentativamente. ―No, no estoy ocupada. ¿Qué querías hacer?

Sonreí con todo el encanto que puede. ―Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

De nuevo el rubor. Era un tormento infernal cuando estaba tan sediento.

―Podemos pasarla aquí, si quieres. Mi compañera de cuarto se fue todo el fin de semana a visitar a su novio.

―Eso me gustaría.

Siguió un momento de incómodo silencio. Deseé otra vez saber sus pensamientos, pero su mente silenciosa había probado ser un beneficio la primera vez.

―Entonces ―se me ocurrió, finalmente―, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?

―Álgebra ―dijo, con una mueca―. No soy muy buena en las matemáticas; tengo que trabajar más duro de lo que quisiera en eso. Desearía haber aprobado el examen de Cálculo Avanzado, entonces no necesitaría el crédito de matemáticas del todo, pero soy peor en cálculo que en álgebra.

―Podría ayudarte con eso, si quieres ―ofrecí. El álgebra era lastimeramente fácil, y me daría una excusa para verla regularmente. Qué juvenil me estaba comportando, pero mis motivos eran todo, menos puros.

―Quizá te tome la palabra, pero no esta noche. Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, entre eso y mi explicación poética. Necesito un descanso. Viniste justo a tiempo.

―Me alegra ser útil ―dije―. ¿Qué haces para divertirte entonces?

Se tomó un momento antes de responder. ―Nada, en realidad. Solía leer, pero apenas tengo tiempo de leer para mis clases ahora, ya no digamos por placer.

― ¿Tu trabajo te quita mucho tiempo entonces?

―Bueno, me lo quitaba ―dijo con tristeza―. Me despidieron ayer. Resulta que la gente des-coordinada hace de pésimas meseras.

―Lo siento ―dije, fingiendo una expresión de simpatía―. Suena como si has tenido una semana difícil.

Se encogió de hombros, dándome una tímida mirada a través de sus pestañas que removió algo en mí. ―Empezó bastante bien.

Ahí estaba toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Lo había _disfrutado_. Estuve bastante seguro de eso en el momento, pero su silencio después me hizo cuestionar sus sentimientos sobre el hecho. ― ¿No te arrepientes entonces? ―verifiqué.

―No ―sacudió la cabeza―. No, no lo hubiera hecho si pensara que me arrepentiría.

Me sorprendía. En mi experiencia, el arrepentimiento parecía ir mano a mano con las aventuras de una sola noche, que era, evidentemente, lo que ella pensaba que había sido. ―Pensaste que te había usado, pero, ¿nunca te arrepentiste?

Bella se ruborizó impetuosamente, y se enrolló en una pequeña y defensiva pelotita sobre su cama, recogiendo sus rodillas en su pecho. ―La manera en que me siento cuando estoy contigo es diferente a todo lo que he sentido antes. Es como si... como si debo aprovechar al máximo cada segundo contigo. Hay un sentido de urgencia, como si vas a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y... te deseaba. Nunca había deseado a alguien así antes.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzada, y me encontré atrapado por sus palabras, atraído. Que hubiera sentido una atracción tan fuerte que se había dado a mí, prácticamente un extraño, aun sabiendo que podría no verme de nuevo era... asombroso. ¿Era su extraño poder sobre mí algo semejante a lo que había descrito? ¿Era esto entre nosotros realmente algo tan humano?

Mis pies se movieron de su propia cuenta hasta que estaba en la cama junto a ella, sintiendo su calor corporal como si ella fuera una llama viva. Mi mano se extendió para tocar su piel, sosteniendo su sonrojada mejilla. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia los míos y se humedeció con la lengua sus secos labios. El fuego de la lujuria me estremeció, y me pregunté qué había en ella que me excitaba tanto cuando otras no podían.

―No me puedo controlar contigo ―susurró―. Me asusta.

―Conozco el sentimiento ―dije, fascinado por la franca honestidad de sus ojos. Su mente era un misterio para mí, y sin embargo, ella no mantenía nada escondido. Muy extraño para un humano. Y cómo me provocaba, cómo sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a acercarse, cómo sus párpados pesados me hacían imaginármela desnuda debajo de mí.

Tan instintivamente como cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho, me incliné para besarla. La sensación me golpeó de nuevo; amaba la manera tentativa en que su boca se movía con la mía, suave y suplicante.

Ocurrió tal como la primera vez. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron cuando presionó su cuerpo al mío y enrolló sus dedos en mi cabello. En un instante la había empujado sobre su espalda, sobre la cama, ajustando mi cuerpo al suyo. La roce levemente con mi lengua para probar sus labios. Gimió y arqueó su espalda. Eso fue todo, debía poseerla inmediatamente.

Me retiré para quitarme la camisa y Bella emitió un sonido de protesta. La miré incrédulo ¿Estaba bromeando?, ¿realmente quería detener esto?

―Yo quería hacer esa parte ―dijo, mientras me halaba por los hombros de regreso hacia ella y presionaba sus labios a mi cuello. Su agresividad me sorprendió ¿De dónde había salido todo ese valor?

―La próxima vez ―prometí, trabajando en bajar sus pantalones.

― ¿Hay una próxima vez? ―dijo sin aliento, pateando sus pantalones cuando llegaron a sus rodillas.

―No seré capaz de mantenerme lejos de ti―. Sabía que era cierto; ahora que estaba seguro de que Bella era la única que podía incitar este sentimiento en mí, estaba rápidamente convirtiéndome en un adicto.

―No quiero que te mantengas lejos―. Sus ojos estaban redondos, anhelantes, suplicantes. Una extraño sentimiento de... posesividad corrió a través de mí. Esta pequeña humana era _mía_ , y pienso que ella lo sabía.

―Estaré aquí―. ¿A dónde más iba a ir? ¿Qué más tenía, además de esta chica, amarrándome a algún lugar?

Sus labios encontraron los míos, presionando con urgencia y sus manos dejaban sendas de calor por mi espalda. Metí mis dedos bajo su camisa buscando la delicada piel que sabía que encontraría debajo. Su pecho estaba agitado cuando mis manos encontraron en sus senos, sus pezones se endurecieron contra mi fría piel. Arqueó su espalda, jadeando y sus caderas se batieron contra mi erección. Una ola de necesidad más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado me bañó y me encontré arrancándole la camisa por sobre su cabeza y tirando de los calzones que me impedían llegar donde deseaba llegar con desesperación. Sus dedos estaban escarbando los sujetadores de mis jeans. Tan pronto como terminó ―demasiado lento― me los quité y caí sobre ella.

Bella gimió repentinamente cuando la penetré. Su cuerpo me acogió, resbaladizo y listo y dolorosamente caliente. Reprimí un gruñido y me moví dentro de ella tan despacio como pude soportarlo, que no era mucho, pero no pensé que la lastimaría. De todos modos, ella daba todas las indicaciones de estarlo disfrutando. Sus gemidos felinos me impulsaban más rápido hacia el límite. No duraría mucho del todo.

Si acaso, Bella estaba más ansiosa que yo. Sus caderas se levantaban para encontrar las mías con sorprendente fuerza y el chocar de nuestra piel formaba un ritmo base para su intensa melodía. Sus ojos parpadearon, cerrándose, y tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo esparcido bajo ella, era la encarnación perfecta de la sensualidad. Estaba hecha para esto y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Estaba cerca. La fricción se acercaba rápidamente a un punto cúspide y sus reacciones eran enloquecedoras. Me rogó por más, y me perdí completamente. Empujé dentro de ella con tanta fuerza como me atrevía y terminé intensamente mientras sus paredes se contraían a mí alrededor con su propio clímax.

Tambaleante, tuve apenas suficiente presencia de mente para no colapsar sobre ella. Rodé con ella, haciéndola acostarse sobre mí en la pequeña cama individual.

Su pulso martillaba, distrayéndome, pero lo alejé de mi mente, en su lugar enfoqué mis pensamientos en su cuerpo. Aun no la había visto verdaderamente, siempre atrapado en el calor del momento. Era toda piel cremosa y suavidad, curvada justo de la manera correcta. Noté unas marcas rojas en su cadera donde mis dedos habían estado. Probablemente se amorataría, pero no me había pedido parar. No me iba a preocupar por eso.

― ¿Te quedarás? ―preguntó, suavemente, adormilada.

―Sí, me quedaré ―dije, mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado y cerraba los ojos. Después de todo, hubiera sido grosero negarme.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **N/ A (de cuando publicó el capítulo, no es actual):**

Guau, no puedo creer la cantidad de preguntas que tuve después de un capítulo.

En cuanto a los detalles relativos a la trama (por qué Bella no sintió nada raro en Edward, dónde están los Cullen, etc.) espero que confíen en que les responda todo eso a su debido tiempo. Recuerden, todo esto es contado desde el PdV de Edward, sólo porque él no piense en algo ahora no significa que no aparezca más tarde. Y sí, los personajes probablemente parecen fuera de carácter, a veces. Les voy a pedir que reserven su juicio para cuando tengan toda la historia. Tengo mis razones para la mayoría de las cosas. Puede que no estén de acuerdo una vez que todo esté dicho y hecho, y eso está bien, pero espero que me den una oportunidad.

Sólo para suavizar sus preocupaciones, no, no hay bebés en este fic. Amé Amanecer, pero una pequeña Renesmee apareciendo, realmente no calza con la historia que estoy tratando de contar. No, no usaron protección en el capítulo anterior, pero ese no es un problema y verán por qué más tarde.

En cuanto a las preguntas...

" _¿Veremos la versión de Bella?"_ No, no verán el PdV de Bella en esta historia, al menos, no de la forma que la tengo planeada. Tomé la elección artística de mantenerla toda desde el PdV de Edward. Este es su viaje, y quiero que todos ustedes lo experimenten junto a él.

" _¿Qué significa el Título?"_ Bueno, Bella y Edward hablaron sobre literatura existencialista en el capítulo anterior, y de ahí es que "bonne foi" sale. En la filosofía existencialista, _"bonne foi"_ es un estado del ser cuando una persona toma el control de su propia vida y acepta la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Espero que puedan ver cómo esto se relaciona con Edward.

.

 _Grupo de Facebook: Universos alternos twilight_

 _alo-star_


	3. BF-3

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Tres**

No me había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo los humanos pasaban durmiendo, o más bien, nunca me había tocado experimentarlo de primera mano. Estaba atrapado ahí, bajo la figura durmiente de Bella, sin poder escabullirme porque había prometido quedarme.

Pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más claro para mí que si quería continuar estos intercambios sexuales con Bella, tendría que pretender forjar una relación con la chica. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio continuaría durmiendo con un hombre indefinidamente si él no parecía querer nada más que sexo, a menos, desde luego, que la mujer no quisiera nada más que sexo, tampoco, pero esa, claramente, no era Bella. Yo ya podía notar eso.

Así que parecía que iba a tener que seguirle la corriente a la farsa humana. Querría saber más de mí y a mí me convendría saber más de ella. Tendría que dejarla verme viviendo una vida humana si deseaba evadir sospechas. Eso significaría ir a clases, tener citas, enseñarle mi casa... observar todos los ritos humanos de cortejo. Bueno, eso se podía hacer. Hasta podría ser un reto entretenido.

Eso es, si no me moría de aburrimiento mientras ella dormía. Tendría que encontrar una manera de hacer esto más soportable.

Después de unos quince minutos, empezó a temblar. La cubrí con la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama, por temor a que se despertara y comentara sobre por qué se estaba congelando. Debe haber notado mi frialdad, pero estaba aún por cuestionarlo, así que no iba yo a incitar el tema.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Bella no había mencionado muchas cosas que debería haber cuestionado. Como mis ojos negros. O que estábamos aun por usar un condón. ¿Tal vez usaba control natal? Pero aun así, debería preocuparse por las ETS. No podía ser _tan_ ingenua, ¿o sí? Las escuelas tenían programas de educación sexual desde hacía años. Debería tener mejor criterio.

Treinta minutos. Estudié las grietas del cielo raso. Los dormitorios eran lugares tan mierdosos. Era un milagro que pudieran sostener vidas humanas del todo. ¿Vivirían aquí las cucarachas?

―Edward...

Bajé la mirada hacia la humana durmiente, con esperanza de encontrarla despertando, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

―Deja de correr de mi ―dijo, claro como el agua. Me reí entre dientes. De manera que Bella hablaba dormida, entonces. Eso podía ser divertido. ¿Qué estaba soñando que me incluía a mí corriendo? Me pregunté. Más aún, qué demonios estaba mal con sus instintos que su subconsciente no le decía que ella debería ser la que corriera.

―Conseguiremos un gato...

Bufé. No estaba seguro de _querer_ saber qué pasaba en su cabeza.

La habladera cesó, y pasó otra larga hora antes de que, finalmente, se despertara, parpadeando confundida. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mi rostro y se ruborizó.

―Lamento haberme desmayado de esa manera ―dijo, jugueteando con el borde de la manta.

―Está bien ―mentí, viéndola inquietarse.

―Estaba más cansada de lo que pensé ―continuó―. Yo... yo no duermo suficiente durante la semana.

―Bien, entonces es bueno que sea fin de semana ―dije, preguntándome qué la tenía tan nerviosa.

―Correcto―. Hubo una larga pausa. ― ¿Debería... debería ponerme ropa?

Me reí entre dientes de su inocencia. ―Sólo si tú quieres. A mí me gustas bastante sin ella.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, haciendo arder mi sedienta garganta, y sus ojos tentativamente encontraron los míos, mirándome a través de sus oscuras pestañas. ―Es que no sé realmente qué hacer conmigo misma ahora. Digo... ¿qué hace usualmente la gente, después...?

―No soy ningún experto ―dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Podía pensar en unas cuantas cosas que hacer, pero pedirle sexo de nuevo parecía de mal gusto, y morderla ahora sería definitivamente contraproducente. ― ¿Fumarse un cigarro?, ¿acurrucarse?, ¿salir corriendo y gritando? Supongo que todo depende de la situación.

―Oh―. Apretó la manta a su pecho. ―Bien... ¿qué amerita nuestra situación?

― ¿Por qué no sólo hablamos? ―sugerí, poniendo un brazo detrás de mi cabeza. El otro estaba atorado debajo de Bella.

―Okay―acordó, acomodándose de nuevo a mi lado. Disfrutaba tener el calor de su cuerpo ahí. ― ¿Por qué no me dices más sobre ti?

― ¿Qué te gustaría saber? ―pregunté, cauteloso de no dar más información de la que debía.

Se mordió el labio. ―Umm... bueno, dijiste que tus padres murieron cuando eras joven. ¿Qué pasó?

¿Qué debía decirle? No podría bien decirle que murieron de influenza española...

―Murieron de... una rara enfermedad. Mi padre se contagió primero, luego mi madre se contagió de él. Todo pasó muy rápido.

―Eso es horrible ―dijo, no tanto con lástima, sino más bien con sentimiento. ― ¿Qué pasó contigo después?"

―Yo... viví con un tío y una tía ―inventé. Sería difícil para ella alguna vez refutar eso, si investigara a profundidad mi pasado. ―Me criaron esencialmente hasta que vine a la universidad.

―Pero, no eres cercano a ellos, ¿o sí? ―preguntó, pareciendo captar alguna nota de discordancia en mi historia. Chica perceptiva. ―Por eso viniste casi al otro extremo del país, ¿no es así?

―No, no soy cercano a ellos. Supongo que se podría decir que... crecí rápido. A veces se siente como si nunca fui un niño del todo ―dije, y eso era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía ofrecerle. Pareció satisfacerla.

―Me siento igual. Pero ya te conté sobre eso, ¿no?

―Un poco. Pero cuéntame más sobre tu infancia. Dijiste que tu madre era más bien como la hija. ¿A qué te refieres?

Bella se rió para sí misma. ―Bueno, tiene la capacidad de atención de un niño pequeño, por un lado. Siempre está tras el siguiente proyecto. Yoga, artesanía, tejido, nado sincronizado. Menciónalo y ella lo ha hecho. Pero no puede ceñirse a nada. Generalmente, yo también era arrastrada a la fase que fuera por la que estaba pasando. Cualquier cosa que hubiera elegido seguir haciendo salía por la ventana en una semana o dos.

―Podrías hacer esas cosas ahora ―sugerí, ante su descontento ceño fruncido.

Bella bufó. ― ¡Como si tuviera tiempo! Además, hay cosas que no puedes reponer, ¿sabes?

―Bueno, ¿Qué hubieras hecho, si hubieras tenido la opción?

Pensó en ello por un momento. ―Piano. Tome lecciones por casi un mes. En el momento quise dejarlo porque era pésima, pero ahora desearía haber aprendido bien. Amaría ser capaz hacer música por mí misma.

―Podría enseñarte un poco ―me encontré ofreciéndole sin pensar. Tal vez porque era algo fácil que podía hacer con ella. Tal vez porque sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

― ¿Tocas? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

―A mí no se me permitió dejarlo ―sonreí burlescamente. Tenía un vago, apenas presente recuerdo de rogarle a mi madre que me permitiera dejar de tocar, estaba más interesado en los deportes en ese tiempo, pero ella me decía que, cuando menos, tocar piano me ayudaría a impresionar chicas. Parecía que finalmente estaba siendo reafirmada.

―Eso sería maravilloso. Pero nunca seré muy buena, ¿verdad? Digo, eso es algo en lo que debes trabajar por años...

Me encogí de hombros. ―Eso depende de ti. Depende de cuánto tiempo estes dispuesta a invertir en eso, supongo.

― Hmm... ¿Puedo escucharte tocar alguna vez?

―Por supuesto.

Bella guardó silencio entonces, y la dejé con sus pensamientos al tiempo que yo me retraía en los míos. Era extraño cuánto encontraba en común con esta frágil y pequeña criatura. Quizá ese era el por qué era más fácil estar con ella que con otros humanos...

― ¿Crees que esto es extraño? ―dijo, finalmente, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos. Un destello de su seno se asomó por debajo de la manta.

― ¿Creo que qué es extraño? ―pregunté, distraído por ese pedacito de piel.

―Esto. Nosotros. Digo, hemos estado juntos dos veces en una semana y apenas nos conocemos... pero no se siente mal, tampoco.

―Creo que si no se siente mal, probablemente esté bien ―respondí―. Tal vez no sea convencional, pero, ¿eso qué importa?

Bella se mordió el labio. Quería morderlo por ella. ―Yo sólo se que mi papá me mataría si supiera. Bueno, de hecho, probablemente te mataría a ti primero.

―No lo puede lastimar lo que no sabe. O a nosotros, en ese caso ―me reí burlescamente. La amenaza de un padre enojado no me enervaba particularmente. No había mucho que pudiera hacer respecto a mí.

Se rió. ―Sí. Y no es como si voy a salir embarazada o algo así, de manera que supongo que nunca se enterará.

Arqueé una ceja, preguntándome por qué se pensaba inmune al embarazo. _Debería_ serlo conmigo, pero ella no tenía modo de saber eso. ― ¿Tomas anticonceptivas, entonces?

Sus cejas se alzaron retándome. ―Un poco tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no crees? Pero no, no puedo nunca salir embarazada.

―Y eso, ¿por qué? ―pregunté. Bella presionó su rostro a mi pecho, como si pudiera esconderse ahí, y se acomodó en el doblez de mi brazo.

―Hubo un accidente, alrededor de una semana después de mudarme a Washington. Estaba gélido, la última gran helada del año, y estaba de pie junto a mi camioneta en el parqueo de la escuela cuando Tyler Crowly perdió el control de su van y se estrelló contra mi camioneta, conmigo en medio.

―Es un milagro que sobrevivieras ―dije, sorprendido. ¿Cómo se había sobrepuesto a semejante trauma?

―Así he escuchado ―dijo, secamente, sin emociones. ―En fin, la mayoría de los daños fueron en mi pelvis. Quedé atrapada contra el parachoques de mi camioneta. Mi útero estaba tan dañado por todos los huesos astillados que tuvieron que removerlo. Y eso es todo.

Admiré a esta chica en mis brazos, sabiendo ahora lo que había causado la cicatriz bajo su ombligo que antes había desestimado.

―Lo siento ―dije, suponiendo que eso era lo adecuado decir. ―Eso debe ser algo difícil de manejar.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Nunca he sido muy maternal; digo, nunca me vi con hijos ni nada de eso. Más que nada, estoy contenta de haber sobrevivido hasta la madura edad de 19 años. Casi se siente como que mi tiempo se acabó hace algún tiempo y que uno de estos días no me salvaré por un pelo.

No sabía que decir a eso, aparte de que probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Debo haber estado en silencio demasiado tiempo, por que volteó su cabeza, sonrojándose. ―Lo siento. Te espanté, ¿no es cierto? Debes pensar que estoy loca.

―No. No, no pienso que estés loca―. Pensaba que era la humana más inusual que hubiera conocido, con instintos que la llevaban a lugares que no debía y con una extraña conciencia de sí misma de la que la gente solía carecer... ¿pero loca? No, su mente era tan sólida y tan impenetrable como una roca. Y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme una pequeña lección de humildad.

― ¿Todavía te duele? ―pregunté, curioso. Jamás había mostrado señales de dolor conmigo, pero parecía imposible que un cuerpo pudiera curarse de un daño tan grande.

― ¿Me duele qué todavía?

―Tu... lesión.

―Oh. No, no realmente. Hay dolores a veces, pero nada realmente terrible.

De nuevo hubo silencio. No sabía cómo comportarme en un momento como ese.

― ¿Me... ves diferente ahora? ―preguntó, insegura. Subí una ceja.

― ¿Debería?

Se encogió de hombros incómodamente. ―A veces, cuando la gente se entera, es como si... fuera menos persona para ellos, o menos mujer. Me dan una mirada de lástima, como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal e incurable, como si mi vida ya hubiera terminado. Y odio eso, por que mi vida _no_ se ha acabado. Tal vez no pueda tener cierto tipo de vida, pero yo he aceptado eso y no quiero la lástima de nadie.

La vehemencia de sus palabras me sorprendió. No sabía que era capaz de eso. ― ¿Te di esa mirada de la que hablabas? ―especulé en voz alta.

―No ―dijo, viéndome por el rabillo del ojo― Pero pensé que mejor preguntaba en qué estabas pensando, por si acaso.

―Pienso ―dije, cuidadosamente―, que eres una bella mujer joven que podría tener todo lo que quisiera.

Y podría, con esa cantidad de espíritu en ella. ¿Qué había visto ella que la hacía quererme a mí? ¿Percibía, de alguna manera, que a mí se me había arrebatado una vida típica también? Porque éramos afines en ese sentido. Yo sabía lo que era despertarse y encontrar que el mundo cambió, igual que ella.

―Gracias, Edward ―dijo, suavemente, con un rubor en sus mejillas otra vez.

― ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. Por ser diferente, supongo―. Estiró su cuerpo hacia arriba y me dio un beso que hormigueó extrañamente en mis labios.

―Bueno... de nada―dije, sin saber qué más decir.

Su sonrisa en respuesta era brillante, al igual que sus ojos. ―Entonces... la noche es aun joven... más o menos. ¿De qué tienes ganas?

― ¿Te gustaría que responda honestamente? ―pregunté, aunque ya trazaba mi dedo índice alrededor de un excitado pezón. Sus párpados bajaron y jadeó. Sabía cuál sería su respuesta cuando frotó sus piernas, una a otra.

―Siempre prefiero la honestidad ―dijo, sin aliento.

―Es bueno saberlo ―dije, antes de darle vuelta sobre su espalda―. Entonces, ¿honestamente? De lo único que tengo ganas es de ti.

Se estremeció, y luego me conmocionó al enrollar su pequeña y caliente mano en mi pene. ― ¿Qué te detiene?

Cubrí su impertinente boca con la mía. Me aseguraría de que quedara sin habla antes de que la noche terminara.

Bella se volvió a dormir, y esta vez no se despertó después de unas pocas horas. Cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, me desprendí de ella y apagué las luces. Parecía tener frío, así que la puse bajo las sábanas cuidadosamente, esperando que eso la mantuviera dormida. Y luego procedí a curiosear por su cuarto.

Su sección del ropero y vestidores ―los que olían a ella― estaba pelona. Había tal vez quince camisas en su ropero. Sus gavetas contenían tres pares de jeans y unos cuantos calcetines, calzones de algodón, camisetas y pantalones deportivos. Tres de las cinco gavetas estaban completamente vacías.

Todo indicaba que tenía más libros que ropa. Jane Austen y las Brönte eran los más desgastados, y deduje que esos eran sus favoritos. Habían unas cuantas antologías, para clases, supuse, y algunas colecciones de poesía. Cuatro títulos en español. Debía ser experta entonces. Y unas pocas series de libros de fantasía que dudaba que fueran parte de su curso académico.

Su tarea de álgebra descansaba incompleta sobre su escritorio, un desastre de marcas de borrador y garabatos. Su computadora, una máquina anciana y pesada, estaba apagada. Sus libros de texto estaban apilados nítidamente en una esquina del escritorio. No había fotos, ni chucherías por ningún lado. Sobre su mesa de noche había un reloj de alarma y un reproductor de CDs. Encontré su colección de CDs en la gaveta superior, había un revoltijo de estilos, desde Linkin Park hasta las Nocturnas de Chopin. Parecía una versión en miniatura de mi colección de CDs. Sonreí para mí mismo. Al menos me había encontrado una humana con buen gusto.

Más allá de eso, no parecía tener muchas posesiones. ¿La complacerían los regalos?, me pregunté. Si tenía tan poco, podría ayudarme a ganármela si le daba cosas... pero luego recordé su anterior insistencia de que no deseaba la lástima de nadie y pensé que quizá los regalos insultarían su sentido de independencia. Tendría que probarla con cosas pequeñas primero.

Bella comenzó a balbucear dormida, y regresé a la cama junto a ella, temeroso de que despertara y me encontrara registrando su habitación. Ella meramente se me acurrucó, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi torso mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en un sueño profundo. Cerré los ojos y despejé mi mente, buscando la cosa más cercana al sueño que pudiera lograr.

En la mañana, fingí estar dormido mientras Bella se movía por la habitación para luego escabullirse al baño, ubicado entre su cuarto y el siguiente, envuelta en la manta con que la cubriera la noche anterior. La escuché prender la ducha y decidí que era un momento tan bueno como cualquiera para ponerme mi ropa. Esperé impacientemente a que saliera, sabiendo que sería considerando descortés irme sin decirle nada.

La escuché mientras se lavaba en la ducha, visualizando el jabón resbalar por su cuerpo y preguntándome si le importaría que me le uniera. Eventualmente, sin embargo, el chorro se cerró y oí el susurro de la toalla mientras se secaba. Luego el restregar de un cepillo de dientes a la vez que se encendía una secadora de pelo. Por lo menos podía hacer varias cosas a la vez.

Bella finalmente salió del baño, recién vestida en jeans y una blusa liviana, con su cabello cayendo nítidamente por su espalda.

―Buenos días ―dijo, ruborizándose―. Yo... um... ¿querías ducharte o algo?

Me encogí de hombros. ―Puede esperar hasta que llegue a mi casa.

―Está bien―. Retorció sus manos. ―Um... ¿Tienes hambre? Usualmente tomo mi desayuno a esta hora...

―Yo no desayuno, pero iré contigo ―dije, levantándome de la cama. ― ¿Usualmente comes en el comedor?

―Sí―. Se ruborizó de nuevo. ―O sea, no tienes que venir si no quieres. Sólo pensé...

―Quiero ir ―dije, más que nada para detener sus inquietos nervios―. Muéstrame el camino.

Esperé a que tomara su cartera y sus llaves y enllavara la puerta. Luego, emprendió el corto camino desde el dormitorio hasta la cafetería. Estaba callada, echándome ojeadas cuando pensaba que no podía ver.

―No debe ser muy divertido, levantarse temprano todos los sábados sólo para tomar el desayuno ―comenté.

Se encogió de hombros, con la mirada en la acera. ―Te acostumbras. Además, nunca he tenido el lujo de levantarme tarde.

― ¿Por el trabajo? ―supuse. Sonrió tristemente.

―Trabajo, tareas, cualquier cosa. Hoy necesito ir a buscar empleo.

―No imagino que esa sea una tarea muy placentera.

―No, no lo es ―dijo cuando estábamos llegando al edificio de la cafetería. Abrí la puerta para ella, preparándome para la arremetida de los olores de la comida, realmente no había nada más nauseabundo.

Seguí a Bella por la fila, viéndola escoger una variedad de cosas y ponerlas en su bandeja: Frutas, cereal, yogurt, un panquecito, jugo de naranja. Nada parecía muy apetitoso para mí.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, pero Bella se dirigió a una mesa en una esquina del fondo. Me senté enfrente de ella, observándola tomar su cuchara y empezar a aplastar su cereal en la leche. Los hábitos humanos eran tan raros.

― ¿Adónde ibas a ir a buscar empleo? ―le pregunté.

―Aquí mismo, en la ciudad ―dijo―. Adonde pueda ir a pie, si puedo conseguirlo. Mi camioneta está en las últimas.

― ¿Conduces una camioneta? ―Me reí entre dientes, tratando de imaginarla en un vehículo tan grande. La había estado visualizando en algo seguro, convencional. Un Volvo, tal vez. Pero, ella había mencionado una camioneta anoche, ¿no? ¿Sería la misma? ¿Sería posible que sobreviviera el accidente?

Me miró fieramente. ― ¿Qué hay de malo en conducir una camioneta?

―Nada ―dije, levantando mis manos en gesto de rendición. Tema delicado, pues. ―Sólo fue inesperado. ¿Te gustaría que le echara un vistazo por ti? No soy experto, pero he hecho una buena cantidad de trabajos automotrices a través de los años.

―Oh, no hay problema ―dijo con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. ―Sólo le diré a Jake que la revise la próxima vez que vaya a casa.

¿Jake? Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome quién era ese nunca antes mencionado hombre. Era hija única, y no creía que tuviera muchos primos por ahí. Ella dijo que nunca había tenido novios, pero, ¿Estaría escondiendo algo? No tenía forma de saberlo, ¿o sí?

― ¿No me confías con tu camioneta? ―pregunté, súbitamente deseando mucho mantenerla lejos de ese Jake.

― ¡No! Es sólo que tú ya te has ofrecido a hacer tantas cosas por mí. No parece justo―. Miró de nuevo hacia su cereal, evadiendo mis ojos. ―No es gran cosa, Jake es quien reconstruyó el motor originalmente; él puede encargarse de eso.

― ¿Quién es ese Jake? ―finalmente pregunté, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo. Nunca había considerado que tendría un rival por el afecto de Bella. La idea era inaceptable. Ella era _mía._

―Es un amigo de la familia ―Bella dijo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido―. El hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá. Mi papá se la compró a ellos cuando me mudé a Forks. Edward, no estás... no estás _celoso_ , ¿o sí?

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Estaba celoso? Si, supongo que lo estaba. Pero la forma en que lo dijo lo hacía sonar tan... _humano_. No era como si necesitara que me amara, razoné. Sólo necesitaba saber que nadie más la tocaría.

―Es sólo un amigo. Casi como un hermano ―me dijo, viéndome especulativamente―. No estaba esperando que fueras del tipo celoso.

―Yo tampoco ―murmuré, desviando la mirada. Una de las trabajadoras de la cafetería nos veía fijamente, o a mí, más bien. Me volví hacia Bella, y encontré sus ojos firmemente sobre mí.

―Lo siento, Edward ―dijo gentilmente―. No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal por eso. Yo sólo... encuentro difícil de creer que alguien como tú pueda estar celoso por alguien como yo. Eso nunca me ocurrió. Pero te lo prometo, no tienes nada de qué estar celoso.

Forcé una sonrisa. ―Sí, bueno, tendrás que perdonarme tú también. Nunca antes había estado en esta situación.

― ¿Nunca? ―cuestionó, luchando por abrir su yogur―. Pero... has estado con otras mujeres antes.

―Sí ―confirmé―. Pero nunca antes me había encontrado en una... relación.

Bella se mordió el labio. ― ¿Es eso lo que esto es?

― ¿Objetas el término? ―pregunté, luchando por descifrarla.

―No, no. Sólo que no sé hacia dónde va esto. Siento como si siempre estás a un segundo de desaparecer para siempre...

Sacudí la cabeza. ―Estaré cerca, Bella.

― ¿Qué somos entonces?

Contemplé la manzana que se estaba comiendo. La fruta se miraba mejor entre sus labios.

―Supongo que los términos 'novio' y 'novia' funcionan tan bien como cualquier otro, a menos que tengas algo en mente.

―No, eso funciona ―dijo, sonrojándose. ―Ya... um... ya terminé, si deseas irte.

―Muy bien ―dije, siguiéndola de nuevo mientras levantaba su bandeja y la llevaba a la cinta transportadora que lo enviaba a la lavadora.

― ¿Te gustaría que te llevara a buscar empleo? ―pregunté, mientras nos marchábamos. Después de nuestra discusión sobre su amigo Jake, me sentía renuente a dejarla fuera de mi vista. ¿Cuántos hombres por ahí estarían más que dispuestos a robármela?

―Yo... um... ―Se mordió el labio, insegura―. Si no es un inconveniente para ti, sería grandioso.

―No es un inconveniente del todo ―dije, guiándola con una mano en su espalda en dirección a mi carro―. No tengo ningún plan por el día.

―Okay ―acordó con una leve sonrisa―. Gracias.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Es un placer.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	4. BF-4

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

La búsqueda de trabajo no tardó mucho en la pequeña ciudad. Sólo había una cantidad limitada de tiendas y restaurantes en los que detenernos, y menos aún que estuvieran aceptando solicitudes de empleo. Era una lucha para Bella; la mayoría de los empleadores encontraban su trayectoria poco impresionante. Especialmente cuando tendía a demostrar su torpeza en el proceso. La cafetería era el último lugar en el que nos detendríamos, y Bella se estaba desesperando.

― ¿Qué pasa si no encuentras empleo? ―Pregunté, ayudándola a salir del carro. Había notado que tenía tendencia a tropezar en las aceras. No parecía tener sentido dejarla que se lastimara.

―Probablemente podría terminar un semestre con lo que tengo ahorrado, pero después de eso... no sé si podría volver para el siguiente semestre. Mis préstamos sólo cubren una parte.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso era inaceptable. Necesitaba tener acceso a ella, y que dejara de estudiar sería un obstáculo.

La cafetería era un lugar más bien genérico, como cualquier otro café en Washington. El establecimiento estaba vacío a esa hora del día, salvo por las dos personas que trabajaban ahí, una chica empezando sus veinte, apoyada en el mostrador con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras sus pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor de la fiesta a la que iría esa noche, el otro era un chico más joven, probablemente de sólo dieciocho años, leía una novela gráfica. Ambos se enderezaron cuando entramos.

Los pensamientos de la chica se concentraron en mí, arremolinándose en vagos escenarios sexuales. Luché contra el impulso de voltear los ojos, pero eso no me molestó, ni por cerca, tanto como la atención que el chico le puso a Bella.

― ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? ―preguntó la mesera, cambiando su postura a propósito para que su escote se viera a través del cuello en V de su camiseta.

―Um, de hecho, quería saber si estaban contratando aquí ―Bella dijo, esforzándose por conseguir la atención de la chica. El chico, por otro lado, se quedó mirando fijamente a sus senos. Deseaba desesperadamente meter su cabeza en la licuadora que había detrás de él, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera levantado serias sospechas en Bella.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó la mesera, finalmente enfocándose en Bella. Concluí por sus pensamientos que ella era, de hecho, algún tipo de administradora y tenía cierta responsabilidad en cuanto a la selección de personal. Me estremecí al pensar en ella en cualquier posición de autoridad.

―Bella Swan ―dijo, incómoda.

―Josh, ¿por qué no la llevas atrás y le permites llenar una aplicación? ―dijo la chica, sin voltear su cabeza ni una pulgada. Fue doloroso observar a Bella pararse tras el mostrador para seguir al muchacho fuera de mi vista. Mantuve un oído en su conversación mientras la chica me ofrecía una sonrisa ―. Y... ¿estarás por los por aquí a menudo, si ella consigue el trabajo? ―preguntó la chica, de momento en medio de una fantasía en que yo la tomaba dentro de un baño. Me encogí internamente.

― ¿Le ayudaría a conseguir el empleo si dijera que sí? ―pregunté, pensando que ella podría ser tan superficial como para considerarlo.

Una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro. Pensó que yo estaba interesado, aunque no lo estaba ni remotamente. Se podría considerar bonita, supongo, pero olía desagradablemente ácida y sus ojos eran sesgados como los de un gato.

―Definitivamente ―dijo.

―Entonces, sí, estaré por aquí, ―respondí. Si Bella necesitaba este trabajo para quedarse cerca, entonces haría lo que pudiera para conseguirle el empleo. El chico, Josh, estaba conversando trivialmente con Bella mientras ella trataba de llenar su aplicación. A juzgar por la expresión que vi a través de sus ojos, ella no estaba impresionada.

―Soy Marissa, por cierto ―la mesera dijo, aunque yo fuera perfectamente capaz de leer la etiqueta con su nombre―. Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. Pensé que conocía a todo el mundo en esta ciudad.

―No vivo cerca del campus ―dije distraídamente, mientras el chico contemplaba invitar a Bella a una cita. Aunque yo sabía que lo rechazaría y aunque yo sabía que no era una amenaza para mí, no que gustaba que tuviera esas ideas en su cabeza, para nada.

―Bueno, deberías venir más a menudo ―batió sus pestañas.

Hice un sonido evasivo.

― ¿Y, cuál es tu nombre?

― _Pues, uh... ¿podría tal vez invitarte a cenar alguna vez?_

―Edward ―dije, mordiéndome los dientes.

― _Oh... um, de hecho, tengo novio..._

―Amo ese nombre ―se entusiasmó―. ¿Puedo llamarte Eddy?

― _Me imaginé... pero, no puedes culpar a un chico por intentarlo, ¿o sí?_

―No.

― _Correcto ―_ Una risa nerviosa _―. Bueno, ya terminé, así que..._

El chico tomó su aplicación y ella se apresuró a salir. La siguió de cerca mientras la chica me miraba curiosamente, cuestionándose mi cambio de tono.

― ¿Cómo salió todo? ―Marissa le preguntó a Bella, considerando seriamente recomendarla para ser contratada con tal de que yo volviera y ella pudiera tener otra oportunidad conmigo. Personalmente, pensaba que era un trabajo horrible para Bella, sólo podía imaginarme las interminables cantidades de café caliente que se echaría encima, pero el empleo mantendría a Bella aquí...

―Bien, gracias ―Bella dijo, recorriendo la mirada entre la mesera y yo―. Bueno... pues, ¿Creo que debemos irnos?

Asentí en acuerdo y puse una mano alrededor de los hombros de Bella para guiarla hacia afuera. Ella no volteó a ver, pero yo sí, asegurándome que el chico recibiera el mensaje. El comprendía que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero la chica, desafortunadamente, no.

―Ella no me cayó bien―. Bella frunció el ceño en cuanto estuvimos afuera.

―A mí no me cayó bien ninguno de ellos ―le dije, abriendo la puerta del carro para que entrara.

―Josh fue perfectamente agradable ―dijo, montándose al carro. Me apresuré a subirme luego de ella.

―Agradable _contigo ―_ señalé. Tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

―Al menos fue decente al respecto. Esa chica te miraba como un gato mira a un pájaro.

Hice una mueca, sintiendo la verdad de la afirmación de Bella. ―Es extremadamente desagradable.

Bella arrugó la frente mirándome pensativa mientras yo encendía el motor. ― ¿Entonces, no te gusta que las mujeres sean agresivas?

Pensé en su pregunta, recordando la forma en que me había agarrado sin titubeos la noche anterior e imaginándola hacer eso muchas veces más. ―No, la agresividad está bien... Sólo no quiero ser considerado como un trofeo o un accesorio. Prefiero no estar al mismo nivel que un par de zapatos.

Bella sonrió. ―No, eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de esa cosas.

Sus ojos, llenos de admiración, eran demasiado para poder manejarlos, y fijé mis ojos en el camino. ― ¿Hay algún otro lugar al que quisieras ir?

―No ―respondió ―, Esos eran todos.

― ¿ De regreso a los dormitorios, entonces?

―Está bien―. Sonaba decepcionada, y tuve que echar una mirada para asegurarme.

―Podríamos hacer otra cosa, si quieres ―ofrecí, deseando poder saber lo que quería sin tener que preguntarle. ¿Cómo estaba supuesto a mantenerla contenta conmigo si iba a esconder sus deseos?

―Oh, no, no hay problema―. Se volteó para ver por la ventana. ―Ya he tomado suficiente de tu tiempo el día de hoy.

―Tengo bastante tiempo en mis manos―. Más de lo que ella sabía. Pero no quería pasarlo sacándole las respuestas a la fuerza. ― ¿Tenías algo en mente?

Se mordió el labio, avergonzada. ―No, Yo... yo sólo no quería decirte adiós aun.

―Oh ―sonreí, riendo en mi mente. Así que sólo quería mantenerme cerca más tiempo... ¿por qué no lo habría dicho?― Puedo regresar contigo, ¿no?

―Por supuesto ―dijo rápidamente―, Pero sólo si tú quieres.

―Sí, quiero―. Quería tomarla de nuevo y hacerla mía para que todo el mundo viera...

―Bien ―sonrió ampliamente.

 **BF BF BF**

― ¿Mascota de infancia favorita? ―pregunté. Estábamos turnándonos para hacer preguntas, y yo me esforzaba por encontrar cosas que preguntar, aunque ella parecía tener una fortuna en cosas que preguntar.

―Um, tuve algunos peces... todos murieron ―admitió, rodando en la cama para ponerse sobre su estómago. La observé desde la silla de su escritorio―. Creo que es algo bueno que nunca tuviera un perro. ¿Y tú?

―Nunca tuve ninguna ―dije. Tenía unos vagos recuerdos de que en mi vida humana hubiera un gato en mi casa, pero no podía recordar si me gustaba o no, menos aún cuál era su nombre.

―Hmm. ¿Película favorita?

―El Club de la Pelea* ―dije automáticamente.

Bella me volteó los ojos. ―Esa es una respuesta tan típicamente masculina.

Sonreí. ―El Club de la Pelea es una obra maestra psicológica... que de paso tiene la ventaja de contener cantidades masivas de violencia. ¿Cuál es tu favorita, pues? Espera, déjame adivinar... ¿Orgullo y Prejuicio?

Se sonrojó, y supe que había supuesto correctamente. Me reí. ― ¿Quién es típica ahora? Enamorada de Colin Firth, ¿no?

― ¡Cielos, no! ―resopló, a la defensiva―. Prefiero al Sr. Darcy _original_ , gracias, Laurence Olivier. Clásico e intemporal.

Me reí entre dientes. ―Perdóname, debí saberlo. Bien... ¿Color favorito?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Cambia de un día a otro.

― ¿Y cuál es hoy? ―insistí.

―Café, supongo ―dijo, mirando hacia la camisa café que andaba―. ¿El tuyo?

―Gris ―respondí con honestidad, a lo que ella me miró dudosa―. Hey, a ti es a la que le gusta el _café_.

Bella arrugó la frente. ―Bueno, el café es un agradable color cálido. Pero el gris es tan...

― ¿Frío? ―termine en su lugar―. Tienes razón... el café es cálido ―dije, pensando en la calidez que se escondía en esos ojos oscuros y en esa cortina de pelo, tal como yo era frío como el gris que prefería, pero no parecía importarle―, y el gris es frío.. Pero hay un millón de tonos diferentes.

―Un punto válido ―concedió, apoyando su quijada en una mano―. Okay... ¿Qué querías ser de niño?

No podía recordar ser un niño, pero recordaba la última parte de mi vida humana... ―Un soldado. ¿Y tú?

―Domadora de leones ―se rió―. ¿Por qué un soldado?

Pensé con intensidad. ―Fue por las historias sobre las guerras mundiales. Eso fue antes de que comprendiera lo que la guerra era en realidad, desde luego. ¿Por qué una domadora de leones?

―No estoy exactamente segura ―admitió―. Principalmente, parecía divertido jugar con gatos gigantes, pero creo que quería sentir como si fuera alguien poderosa. Aunque supiera que no lo era.

Sonreí ante la idea de esta corderita frente a mí tratando de domar a un león. Montaría una buena pelea, probablemente. ― ¿Momento más vergonzoso?

Gruñó. ―Dios, hay demasiados para contarlos ―dijo. Escuché un fuerte gruñido desde la dirección de su estómago, y contrajo el rostro. ―Probablemente ese. Supongo que debo encontrar algo de comer pronto.

Miré mi reloj. Era casi las cinco en punto. ―Lo siento. Te hice perder el almuerzo.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Ni siquiera lo había notado hasta este momento ―admitió, sentándose en la orilla de su cama. ― ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

―Probablemente debería ocuparme de algunas cosas, de hecho ―dije, con pensamientos de alimentarme remolineándose en mi cabeza mientras me levantaba de su silla―. Mejor me voy ahora... pero te veré pronto.

― ¿Lo prometes? ―dijo, mirándome con ojos esperanzados. Era algo así como... adorable.

―Lo prometo ―dije, debatiendo qué hacer después. Parecía muy absurdo tan sólo salir por la puerta ahora... ¿Cómo decían adiós los novios a sus novias?, ¿debía besarla?, ¿o sólo decir adiós?

Sus ojos aun me miraban, amplios y expectantes, y al final me incliné y presioné mis labios a los suyos. Difícilmente era un sacrificio; mi boca siempre cosquilleaba con calor cuando nos besábamos. No sabía con certeza con qué compararlo, pero pensé que sería como beber una taza de cocoa caliente... se sentía por todos lados, por dentro y por fuera.

―Pronto ―dije de nuevo, antes de voltear y deslizarme por la puerta.

 **BF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BF**

El tiempo compartido con Bella pasaba muy fácilmente. Con ella, tendía a olvidar todo lo demás, hasta mi sed. Descifrar sus pensamientos y emociones requería de tanta concentración que podía ignorar el ardiente fuego que su aroma encendía. Y cuando estaba usando su cuerpo, el placer era demasiado grande como para pensar en algo más.

Lejos de ella, en cambio, podía sentir las serias consecuencias de la falta de sangre. Estaba hambriento cuando conocí a Bella, mis ojos estaban casi completamente negros. Ahora, casi una semana después, mis irises estaban del mismo color que mis pupilas, y me estaba debilitando. Era... doloroso, por decirlo levemente. Era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo estuviera contraída de sed, y sin embargo, me seguí moviendo.

Sabía que debía cazar esta noche, pero estaba nervioso y eso me enojaba. No quería ver de nuevo el rostro de Bella cuando tratara de alimentarme. No me agradaba que la visión pudiera afectarme del todo. Con suerte, sin embargo, el instinto sería suficiente para que mi cacería fuera exitosa esta noche. El instinto y la sed severa.

Fui a otro poblado esa noche, atemorizado de encontrarme con Bella si me quedaba en el área. Era un lugar más pequeño, pero era sábado por la noche, y había mucha gente circulando. Deambulé por los límites del pueblo donde había una fonda a penas separada del intrusivo bosque. Cuando una mujer que olía a fresas se acercó, la alcancé y la agarré, jalándola hacia los árboles conmigo. Pensó en gritar, pero amordacé su boca con mi mano antes de que pudiera abrirla. Su aroma era fuerte, sobrecogedor, aturdidor, como si... ah. Tenía una herida reciente en la mano, realicé, mientras ella aruñaba mi brazo.

Levanté su mano a mis labios, ansioso por probar. Sus pensamientos eran un poco más que un zumbido frenético en el fondo de mi mente. El aroma me dominaba, llenando mis fosas nasales y nublando mi mente. Saqué la lengua, listo para la primera gota...

― _Detente, por favor ―_ la voz de Bella gimoteaba en mis oídos.

Gruñí, frustrado, y lo intenté otra vez.

― _¡Edward, por favor! ―_ lloró, y esta vez sus horrorizados ojos me miraban fijamente. La ignoré. ¡No podría detenerme esta vez! _Necesitaba_ esta sangre, ¿no entendía ella eso?

Frenético, intenté ser más rápido que mis pensamientos, presionando mi lengua hacia el calor de la tibia sangre.

― _¡Edward_! ―y ahora estaba aterrorizada, atrapada debajo de mí, pataleando y tirando su peso contra mí en un intento por repelerme. Esos ojos oscuros suplicaban por vivir.

Furioso, dejé caer a la mujer y salí corriendo hacia los árboles. La escuché golpear el suelo, incapaz de pararse sobre sus temblorosas rodillas, pero continué corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas pudieran llevarme. Me sentía en llamas por todas partes, más sediento de lo que había estado desde mi despertar como un vampiro. Corrí y corrí, sin comprender, hasta que estuve sobre él, que estaba siguiendo un aroma. Un aroma que prometía aliviar mi sed. Me abalancé sin pensar, enterrando mis dientes en una pulsante yugular. El vivificante líquido llenó mi boca, calmando el ardor mientras bañaba mi garganta. Bebí con avidez hasta que ya no podía extraer más. Sólo entonces pude retirarme y ver qué había matado.

Era un venado. Una simple cierva, café tostado a la luz de la luna. Me senté sobre mis talones, asombrado.

El concepto de alimentase de los animales jamás se me había ocurrido, pero parecía dolorosamente obvio a la postre de lo que acaba de hacer. Siempre había asumido que los vampiros debían alimentarse de los humanos, eso era lo que me apetecía, lo que todos los otros de mi clase siempre hacían. Pero, ¿qué eran los humanos sino otro tipo de animal? Los humanos podían sobrevivir con una variedad de dietas. ¿Por qué no los vampiros también?

Me pasé la lengua por mis dientes, considerando el sabor. No era nada magnífico, algo arenoso y amargo, pero no era enteramente desabrido, tampoco. No sabía tan mal como la comida humana, ciertamente. Y si podía alimentarme de los animales sin las perturbadoras visiones, entonces era hasta mejor. Tal vez ya no tenía opción.

Por hábito, escondí la evidencia, enterrando a la criatura bajo el suelo del bosque. Me había puesto más desastroso de lo usual en mi desesperación, empapando mi camisa con gotas de sangre, así que tome una ruta indirecta de regreso a mi carro, evitando el pueblo y cualquier testigo.

Manejé rápidamente, acelerando en los caminos desiertos, mi mente llena de posibilidades Seguramente si podía alimentarme de un venado, podía alimentarme de cualquier animal ¿Sabrían mejor unos que otros?, ¿sabría alguno mejor que los humanos?, ¿mejor de lo que Bella sabría?, ¿habrían otros por ahí que vivieran de la sangre de los animales?, ¿serían igual de fuertes, igual de felices?

Una vez en mi apartamento, me quité la ropa sucia y las tiré a la basura, no me daba la gana de lavar manchas de sangre. Luego salté a la ducha, limpiando todos los rastros del animal.

La ropa que había usado con Bella estaba aún sobre la cama donde la dejé tras cambiarme temprano. Desde esta, su aroma se infiltraba por la habitación. Ahora que mi sed estaba satisfecha, olerla era apenas más que un escozor en el fondo de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo, sin embargo, zumbaba por la sangre fresca y la euforia de la caza, y cierta parte reaccionó fuertemente a su olor. ¿Podría ir donde ella ahora? Chequeé la hora. Era pasada la media noche. Probablemente estaba durmiendo con lo temprano que se despertó hoy. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana, entonces.

Con un suspiro, me recosté en mi cama sin molestarme en vestirme y acomodarme para pasar las horas nocturnas. Eché un vistazo a mi cuerpo hacia mi pene erecto, deseando no haber necesitado tanto cazar. Podría estar en la cama de Bella ahora mismo; o mejor aún, dentro de ella. En cambio, estaba sólo en mi apartamento con nada que hacer excepto lo que había estado haciendo por casi un siglo.

Gruñendo, alcancé la ropa que había usado con ella, con la intención de lanzarla más lejos y desterrar la causa de mi tormento, pero en su lugar me encontré trayéndole a mi nariz, inhalando nuestros aromas combinados. Esto trajo imágenes demasiado vívidas de nuestros cuerpos unidos, de su húmedo calor alrededor de mi pene, de su delicioso aliento jadeando sobre mi rostro mientras se aferraba a mí. Lancé la ropa lejos y envolví mi mano sobre mi erección. Las fantasías nadaban por mi cabeza mientras trataba de imitar su suave toque, visiones de ella extendida debajo de mí con ojos llenos de lujuria, imágenes de sus senos rebotando mientras me batía dentro de ella... no era realmente suficiente.

Confeccioné nuevas fantasías mientras me acariciaba con más fuerza. Ahora estaba a gatas mientras la tomaba por atrás, su pelo como seda entre mis dedos mientras sostenía su cabeza. Y ahora la tenía contra la pared, gritando mi nombre y contrayéndose alrededor de mi pene...

Terminé en una rápida ráfaga que acabó demasiado pronto. No era satisfactorio realmente, pero me mantendría hasta poder tenerla de nuevo. Tal vez debería verla mañana. No era demasiado pronto, ¿o sí? Las personas en una relación se miraban todo el tiempo.

Sí, la vería mañana.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

*Fight Club: Club de la Pelea, en Latino-américa. Club de la Lucha, en España.


	5. BF-5

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

— ¿De qué tipo te gustaría?

Miré hacia la selección de panquecitos ante mí con confusión. No tenían del tipo que Bella había comido ayer. ¿Qué querría?

—Uh... Deme uno de cada uno —decidí.

La servidora se encogió de hombros y empezó a meterlos en una bolsa.

— ¿Algo más?

Puse la manzana, la naranja y el banano —no conocía las preferencias de Bella, pero me parecía que sería entretenido verla comer cualquiera de estos— y una botella de jugo de naranja en el mostrador. La mujer sacó la cuenta, preguntándose todo el tiempo cuánto podía una persona comer. Me dio vagamente un precio y yo puse un billete sobre el mostrador, marchándome apresuradamente, sin esperar por el cambio. Estaba impaciente por llegar a Bella después de haber pasado la noche fantaseando con todas las cosas que le podía hacer.

Vi la hora mientras aceleraba en dirección a su dormitorio. Justo pasadas las ocho. ¿Estaría levantada ya?, ¿le importaría que me apareciera tan temprano? No podía darme el lujo de molestarla... Seguramente la comida la haría más tolerante. Todas las criaturas eran más felices con un estómago lleno.

Sólo unos cuantos residentes estaban despiertos, ya no se diga levantados y circulando. Subí las gradas de prisa hacia la habitación de Bella y me detuve a escuchar. Estaba sola aun, pero su respiración era suave y uniforme, al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Seguramente estaba dormida, pero decidí que no me importaba. Con suerte no le importaría despertarse por mí.

Tras tocar, escuché un claro gruñido adentro, y luego el murmullo de las sábanas y los trastabillantes pies de Bella acercándose a la puerta. Abrió y una vez más sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme. Hoy, sin embargo, a diferencia del viernes por la noche, vestía pijamas, y su pelo estaba alborotado por el sueño. Inmediatamente se puso roja. Mi boca se hizo agua, pero no era tan malo.

—Buenos días —dije, amablemente.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Yo -uh- te traje desayuno —dije, levantando la bolsa—. Así... ya sabes, no tienes que ir a la cafetería.

De pronto se me ocurrió que mi brillante plan era un poco deficiente. No estaba exactamente salvándola de levantarse temprano para ir a desayunar cuando la estaba levantando más temprano... pero tal vez no le importaría.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y su sonrisa se esparció por su rostro. —Gracias, Edward.

Me moví incómodo. —No hay problema.

—Entra —dijo, gesticulando con su mano para que pasara—. Yo -um- yo sólo correré al baño por un segundo. Acomódate.

Después de que se apurara al baño, puse la bolsa sobre su mesa de noche, y como su cama parecía el lugar más cómodo en la habitación, me quité los zapatos y me recliné en el respaldo de la cama. La escuché usar las instalaciones y cepillarse el cabello y los dientes antes de reaparecer, aun sonrojada. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirándome. Di palmaditas junto a mí en la cama y ella finalmente vino, sentándose cerca en el angosto espacio. Hice un gesto hacia la bolsa, la cual ella tomó y abrió.

—Espero que no todo esto sea para mí —rió.

—Te dije que no como desayuno —dije.

—Así que... ¿Trajiste todo esto para mí? —me interrogó, mientras sacaba el jugo de naranja.

Me encogí de hombros. —No estaba seguro de qué querrías.

Con las mejías sonrosadas, bajó la mirada y sonrió. —Eso es realmente dulce.

¿Dulce? Fruncí el ceño. No estaba tratando de ser dulce, y ella estaba percibiendo una idea equivocada. —Realmente sólo quería una excusa para venir —dije, esperando que eso sonara menos como un idiota enfermo de amor y más como el libertino que era.

Bella se encogió de hombros y sacó el banano. —Eso es dulce, también.

Bueno, dejaría que pensara lo que quisiera. Mientras no empezara a esperar más de mí de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar, estaríamos bien.

La observé en silenciosa fascinación mientras pelaba el banano y ponía la punta entre sus labios. Mi pene se puso rígido inmediatamente pues la acción trajo a mi mente fantasías de la caliente boca de Bella alrededor mío, sus inocentes ojos mirando mi rostro mientras me llevaba al clímax.

Me atrapó mirándola y se sonrojó. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —sonreí ampliamente—. Es que te ves... muy sexy haciendo eso.

—Claro —volteó los ojos—. Debe ser súper candente verme aturrugarme.

—Lo es —insistí, deseando que se comiera la naranja después. Desde ya, podía ver el jugo cayendo por su barbilla. Dio otro bocado y me dio una mirada escéptica—. Me gusta la manera en que tu boca se mueve cuando comes.

—Bueno —aclaró su garganta—, te espera un espectáculo, entonces.

Y así fue. Era fascinante verla acabarse el banano, luego desenvolver un panquecito de chocolate y empezar a comérselo en trozos pequeños, sacando su lengua para atrapar cada uno. Para cuando terminó tenía una clara mancha de chocolate en la comisura de la boca.

—Ven acá —insistí, volteando su rostro hacia mí. Me vio inquisitivamente y me incliné, limpiando el chocolate con un lengüetazo. Sabía a tierra, pero su piel era deliciosa.

Gimió y giró hacia mí de manera que nuestras bocas se encontraron de lleno. Era lo que había estado esperando desde que llegué. Enrollé mi lengua con la suya y la saboreé.

Se retiró, jadeando. —Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para eso —exhaló, lamiendo sus labios.

— ¿Terminaste? —pregunté, levantando la bolsa de repostería. Asintió despacio, y con mucho cuidado puse la bolsa a un lado—. Bien.

La traje hacia mí y estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando su rostro se tornó ceñudo y pensativo. —Tus ojos están diferentes. Antes eran negros...

Luché por controlar mi expresión. Era tan estúpido, claro que mis ojos estarían rojos después de alimentarme, y desde luego que ella lo notaría.

—Sí, uh, son... lentes de contacto —dije, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Oh... ¿Por qué querrías usar lentes de contacto negros cuando tienes unos ojos dorados tan bellos?

¿Dorados?, ¿estaban dorados ahora? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Sería daltónica? Me encogí de hombros fingiendo desenfado. —Una fase, supongo.

—Bueno, no deberías cubrir esos ojos —dijo. Luego sus labios estaban de regreso en los míos, y yo no perdí el tiempo en deslizar mis manos por debajo de su camisa para sentir su cálida piel. Sus manos me empujaron, la más leve de las presiones, pero probablemente estaba usando una cantidad considerable de fuerza, así que me dejé caer sobre la espalda, trayéndola sobre mí.

—Hay algo que quiero intentar —dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Luego sus manos estaban en mi cinturón, jugueteando con la hebilla. Esperé, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando abrió la portañuela de mis jeans, contuve la respiración, esperando y rezando por que hiciera lo que creía que iba a hacer. Sus pequeños dedos jalaron la pretina de mis jeans y mis boxers, liberando súbitamente la erección que había tenido toda la mañana.

Flexionó su garganta al tragar. —Sólo... quédate quieto —dijo. Y luego una mano se enrolló en la base de mi pene. Tan sólo eso se sentía como el cielo, pero luego se inclinó y puso sus labios alrededor de la cabeza. La sensación era por completo demasiado pecaminosamente buena para ser el cielo; debía ser el infierno. Bueno, si eso era el infierno, iría voluntariamente.

Despacio, se movía de arriba a abajo, acariciándome con su mano y su lengua. Intenté observarla, fascinado y más que un poco excitado por la vista, pero el placer se hizo demasiado, y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras agarraba las sábanas, tratando de no moverme en mi disfrute.

Sin embargo, no podría durar mucho. Empezó un suave movimiento de succión que volvió locos a todos mis nervios. Perdido en una bruma de calor y placer, terminé sin pensarlo en su expectante boca. Mis ojos se abrieron para verla tragar antes de sentarse, viéndome con una expresión de mucha auto-satisfacción. Me reí entre dientes.

—Bien, ¿y a qué se debió esto? —pregunté.

Sus mejillas se encendieron. —Yo sólo... um... yo quería mostrar mi agradecimiento... ya sabes, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y he escuchado a las chicas hablar sobre hacer eso con sus novios y sólo pensé... ¿pensé que podrías disfrutarlo? —terminó, su voz aumentando al final haciéndola sonar como una pregunta.

—Sí, lo disfruté —respondí, con la esperanza de tener muchas repeticiones—. Espero, sin embargo, que no pienses que esto significa que ya terminamos aquí.

— ¿Que significa eso? —preguntó, genuinamente confundida.

—Significa —dije, rodándola rápidamente sobre su espalda—, que no he terminado contigo aún.

— ¡Oh! —exhaló—. ¿Esa es una promesa o una amenaza?

Me reí. —Ambas.

Después de una buena dosis de ella, y después de que ella terminara dos veces, me acosté en la cama con Bella, su sudoroso cuerpo, caliente contra el mío.

—Necesito una ducha —comentó, mientras jugaba con mi pezón. La imaginé con el agua y la espuma del jabón escurriéndose por su cuerpo, y así de simple, ya la deseaba otra vez.

— ¿Necesitas que alguien te lave la espalda? —pregunté.

Se ruborizó. — ¿Te quieres duchar conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?

Se encogió de hombros. —Es sólo que yo... nunca había pensado en eso. Pero... um... sí, me gustaría.

Sonreí de satisfacción ante su inocencia. —Vamos, entonces—. Levanté las sábanas antes de que le diera un ataque de modestia y cambiara de parecer. Se ruborizó, pero se levantó tentativamente y guío el camino hacia el baño. Tuvo cuidado de poner el seguro en ambas puertas antes de entrar a la ducha. La seguí, apretujándome con ella en el pequeño espacio.

Nuestros cuerpos se rosaban mientras ella maniobraba para abrir la llave de agua, y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. El chorro salió frío. Se estremeció y retrocedió, presionándose contra mí. Fue fantástico. Coloqué una mano sobre su estómago, estabilizándola, y ella me miró sobre su hombro.

—Es... es verdaderamente pequeño.

Me encogí de hombros. —Lo estoy disfrutando.

Eso debía ser obvio por la manera en que mi pene estaba presionado contra su trasero, pero tal vez no entendía bien eso.

El agua se calentó, el vapor subía al rededor nuestro. El chorro golpeó su pecho enviando cascadas de agua que bajaban por su cuerpo. Lamí un pequeño riachuelo de su cuello, saboreando su sudor. Gimió.

— ¿Cómo haces eso?

— ¿Hago qué? —pregunté, bordeando su ombligo con mi dedo índice.

—Hacerme desearte tanto, cuando acabamos de pasar toda la mañana...

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo —dije, volteando su rostro hacia mí—. Sólo creo que es bueno que sea mutuo, ¿tú no?

—Mmm —murmulló, de acuerdo o quizá era placer pues presionó su húmedo cuerpo al mío. — ¿Qué crees que significa?

Me encogí de hombros, recorriendo mis manos por su resbaladiza espalda. —Tal vez significa que estamos supuestos a hacer esto —llevé una mano hacia su tibio sexo—, una y otra vez.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su cabello se pegaba en oscuros rizos a sus hombros. Me incliné para chupar una gota de agua de su pezón, y dio un suave, suplicante grito. —Edward...

—Dime qué quieres —dije, mirando sus húmedos labios entreabiertos mientras pasaba mi dedo por su lisa entrada. Sus piernas temblaron.

—T-tómame —Bella gimió, agarrándose de mis hombros—. Más, por favor.

Pensé en el jabón y el shampoo que esperaban detrás de ella y contemplé las posibilidades. —Aún no —decidí—. Necesitamos limpiarte primero, ¿no?

Gruñó, mirándome severamente a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. —Edward...

Corté sus protestas sellando mi boca sobre la de ella mientras agarraba el shampoo. Nunca antes le había lavado el cabello a un humano, pero deduje que era más o menos el mismo proceso por el que yo pasaba, sólo que más suave. Retirándome, le di vuelta una vez más e hice espuma entre mis manos con un poco de shampoo, luego lo apliqué en su cabello. Me esforcé por no jalar o presionar demasiado fuerte mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, pendiente de cualquier minúsculo signo de dolor. Ella meramente ronroneó de satisfacción, y yo me sonreí a mí mismo. Esto de jugar a ser humano era un asunto fácil

Bella se volteó cuando hube acabado para poner su cabeza bajo el chorro y enjuagarse. Mi arduo trabajo fue bien remunerado cuando observé la espuma viajar por sus hombros y sus pechos, luego por su estómago y sus piernas. Quería ceder y tomarla tal como me lo había pedido, pero deseaba provocarla también. Así que tomé la barra de jabón y la restregué entre mis manos. Cuando terminó con su cabello, abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba haciendo. Se mordió el labio.

—Por favor, Edward.

—Shh —murmuré, poniendo mis jabonosas manos en sus caderas. Siseó cuando mis manos empezaron su recorrido, deslizándose por su estómago y por sus lados para tomar sus pechos, bordeando cuidadosamente sus pezones para dejar ahí un poco de espuma. Trabajé alrededor de sus brazos y hombros, luego por su espalda y nalgas. Todo el tiempo su respiración salía en suaves jadeos que hacían eco en el pequeño espacio. Estaba de rodillas ante ella, esparciendo el jabón por sus piernas, cuando capté el fuerte aroma de su humedad y cambié de planes.

Despacio, para no desestabilizar su precario equilibrio, levanté una pierna sobre mi hombro y puse mi boca en su caliente centro. Sus dedos escarbaban las húmedas paredes de la ducha mientras gemía muy alto. Hacía lo mejor que podía para sostener su cuerpo mientras mi lengua hurgaba dentro de ella, saboreando su almizclada excitación, mezclada con el semen que dejé ahí temprano en la mañana. Era dolorosamente erótico, saborearme a mí mismo dentro de ella, mezclado con su exquisito sabor, y mi boca trabajaba vigorosamente en ella, ansioso por beber hasta la última gota de lo que su cuerpo me daba libremente. Sus gritos eran agudos y altos, sus dedos apretaban fuertemente mi cabello. Me negué a parar hasta que sus piernas estaban temblando, amenazando con colapsar, y luego nos levanté a ambos. Fue fácil apoyarla contra la pared de la ducha y penetrarla profundamente. Sus paredes se contrajeron inmediatamente a mí alrededor mientras jadeaba y gemía conmocionada. Sabía que no iba a tardar mucho. Eso estaba bien; no quería ir despacio.

Incliné sus caderas para permitirme el acceso más profundo y empujé tan fuerte como ella podía soportar. Los sonidos que ella hacía escalaban con cada arremetida hasta que estaba gritando su orgasmo, contrayéndose más fuerte que nunca alrededor de mi pene. Gruñí cuando mi clímax me alcanzó, estremeciéndome con el insoportable placer de lanzar mi semilla dentro de ella, incluso mientras sus paredes trataban de succionarme más profundamente.

No pude moverme de inmediato, así que la sostuve ahí con el agua caliente cayendo en cascadas sobre nosotros. Levantó su mano para alisar mi pelo hacia atrás, mirándome con una extraña emoción en sus ojos. Perturbado, me incorporé y la puse cuidadosamente sobre sus pies. Todavía se apoyó en mí, respirando fuertemente.

—Guau —jadeó, agarrando mis hombros.

—Mmmhmm —asentí, abrazándola. Su calor se sentía tan bien.

— ¿Has hecho eso antes? —preguntó, espiándome a través de mojadas pestañas que se unían unas a otras.

—No, esa fue la primera vez para mí.

—Hmm...Necesitamos lavarte a ti ahora, ¿no? —dijo, tomando el jabón. Sonreí ampliamente.

—Probablemente deberías. Sabrá Dios dónde he estado.

Después de nuestra ducha, que tomó más tiempo de lo que cualquier ducha debería tomar, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, ayudé a Bella con una semana de tareas de álgebra acumuladas. No podía dividir polinomios ni para salvar su vida, pero no podía culparla de su falta de paciencia con la tarea. No era precisamente una habilidad crítica en la vida, sin importar cuánto uno viviera.

La dejé esa tarde cuando su compañera de cuarto, una amable castaña llamada Ángela, regresó. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en hablar con Bella —principalmente de mí— así que decidí que esa era mi señal para partir.

No obstante, me escondí afuera después de parquear mi carro a una cuadra de distancia en caso de que Bella viera hacia afuera.

—... Qué importa mí fin de semana —Ángela decía, adentro, escrutando la evasiva expresión de Bella—. Parece que tuviste un gran tanto de diversión. ¿Cómo demonios rompió tus sábanas?

Bella se puso roja como una remolacha en los pensamientos de Ángela. —Él es... yo... bueno, es algo nuevo.

Ángela ocultó el entretenimiento que rondaba sus pensamientos. —Deduje algo así. ¿Quién es?, ¿dónde lo conociste?

Bella mordió su labio. Me preguntaba cuánto le diría a su amiga. —Bueno, su nombre es Edward Masen. Yo... lo conocí el lunes, afuera de la biblioteca. Él… Me acompañó de regreso al dormitorio, y entonces le dije nuestro número de cuarto, pero no esperaba verlo de nuevo... y luego el viernes por la noche, se apareció y nosotros... um...

Ángela sonrió, principalmente contenta por su amiga, aunque había preocupación en el fondo de su mente. —Asumo que congeniaron. Entonces... cuéntame de él. ¿Cómo es?

Los labios de Bella se retorcieron en una sonrisa. —Bueno... es misterioso, y un poco intimidante, pero... pero me hace sentir como una persona completamente diferente. Como si no soy la sencilla, aburrida Bella Swan, ¿sabes?

Ángela estaba intrigada por la forma en que sus ojos se encendieron, y yo también. — ¿Es bueno contigo, entonces?

—Sí —dijo Bella, sonriendo—. Me llevó de un lado a otro para buscar trabajo ayer, y hoy me trajo desayuno y me ayudó con álgebra... ha sido... tan dulce.

—Bien —Ángela dijo en aprobación—. Pero si no te tratara bien, tendría que patear su trasero.

Me carcajeé, y por lo que pude ver, Bella también. —Lamento comunicártelo, Ángela, pero creo que perderías esa pelea.

Ángela se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, si es un caballero como debe ser, me dejaría ganar.

—Estoy segura de que lo haría —Bella dijo—. Realmente, Ángela, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puedo ver que es bueno. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres —Ángela murmuró, conjurando imágenes de un joven quien asumí era su novio. Me pregunté qué pensaba Bella, que veía cuando me miraba a mí. Todo lo que era bueno en mí había muerto junto con mi humanidad, ¿cómo podía ver algo de eso en mis inhumanos ojos?

— ¿Y cómo estaba Ben? —Bella preguntó. Deduje que Ben era el mencionado novio.

—Bien. Se está ajustando bien y adueñándose del lugar. Estoy tan feliz por él. Va a ser un gran abogado...

La conversación tornó por ese camino y decidí marcharme.

Pasé el resto de la noche preparándome para un día muy humano. Necesitaba empezar a ir realmente a clases. Generalmente, tendía a ir el primer día, conseguir el plan de estudios, leer todo el material con el que aún no estaba familiarizado y luego presentarme a los exámenes. Ya estaba en buen camino de tener varias titulaciones de esta forma, y me daba algo que hacer, sin mencionar que era una excusa para merodear el campus universitario. Ahora, sin embargo, debía ser visto jugar mi papel, en aras de conservar las apariencias.

Los lunes, estaba supuesto a tener biología y sociología. Ambas eran excepcionalmente aburridas después de haberlas tomado varias veces, pero eran cursos requeridos por la universidad.

La clase de biología resultó estar llena de estudiantes de primer año, cien estudiantes esforzándose por poner atención a la clase. Pasó con agonizante lentitud mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos. No era terriblemente compleja, pero ninguno de estos estudiantes había estado en un curso avanzado de biología antes. Me entretuve dibujando Tablas de Punnet con las posibles combinaciones genéticas de diferentes pares de estudiantes. Algunos tendrían hijos espantosos.

Tuve que esperar dos horas para la siguiente clase. Me escabullí en el edificio de música y pasé el tiempo en un piano en uno de los salones de práctica, tocando piezas que hacían que los transeúntes se detuvieran a asomarse por la ventana con curiosidad. Pocos humanos podían tocar tan bien, yo lo sabía; extraordinaria velocidad y coordinación ayudaban muchísimo a mejorar el desempeño.

Finalmente, el tiempo llegó para la clase de sociología. A penas hube entrado en el salón cuando capté un dolorosamente familiar aroma. Mis pies se movieron automáticamente, siguiendo a mi nariz. La encontré en el centro de la fila de en medio. Pasé rápidamente y tomé el asiento vacío junto a ella, aunque era mi costumbre sentarme en el fondo para poder salir rápidamente.

—No sabía que estabas en esta clase —murmuré. Saltó, botando la novela que había estado leyendo.

—Podría decir lo mismo —me acusó, sosteniendo una mano en su pecho como si eso iba a desacelerar su desenfrenado corazón—. Sé que te hubiera notado si te hubiera visto aquí antes.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tiendo a faltar a esta, lo admito. Pero estoy tratando de pasar la página, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Bueno, eso está bien —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Vas a alguna de tus otras clases?

Me reí. —A algunas de ellas.

El profesor entró entonces, silenciando a los estudiantes, y Bella no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Pasé la hora observado a Bella tomar apuntes con su desgarbada letra, tratando de resistir el impulso de estrechar mi mano y tocarla, para satisfacer la magnética atracción que sentía por ella. Estaba tan cerca, y podía sentir su calor, de algún modo más fuerte que el de los otros a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando el profesor cesó de hablar, la mayoría de los estudiantes se apresuraron a empacar sus cosas y a salir, pero Bella se volteó hacia mí, sonriendo.

— ¿Disfrutaste la clase?

—Mucho —dije, mirando su abultada mochila—. ¿Cuántas clases tienes hoy?

—Demasiadas —suspiró, cerrando su cuaderno. — Literatura Europea, Literatura Española, esta, y álgebra. Podría ser peor, pero aun es mucho con qué lidiar en un día.

—Ciertamente —concordé. Se esforzó por meter su cuaderno y su libro en la mochila—. ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente clase?

—Ya, básicamente —suspiró de nuevo, levantándose de su asiento y alcanzando la pesada mochila. Pensé en el daño que se podía hacer con ella y la agarré antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

—Te acompaño —dije, poniendo la mochila sobre mi hombro. Mis dos libros cabían fácilmente debajo del otro brazo.

Bella abrió su boca, con aspecto de estar lista para protestar. Sacudí mi cabeza y le di un empujoncito hacia delante, y empezó a caminar con un resoplido. —Puedo cargar mi propia mochila, Edward.

—Bueno, sospeché que así la habías traído aquí en primer lugar —dije pícaramente. El edificio de ciencias, donde también se encontraban los cursos de matemáticas, no estaba lejos, sólo era una caminata a través de una plaza.

—Qué divertido. ¿Por qué no me dejas cargarla?

Me reí entre dientes. —Bella, ¿tienes la impresión de que la caballerosidad está muerta, o estás activamente tratando de matarla?

Apretó los labios. —Bien, pues, cárgala. Es tu espalda la que va a pagar por eso.

—Mi espalda trabajó más duro ayer —le recordé, causando que el rubor subiera por sus mejillas—. No pareció importarte mucho entonces.

—Hmmph —fue su respuesta. Sonreí triunfalmente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —le pregunté.

Frunció el ceño. —Entrevistas de trabajo. McDonalds y ese lugar de café, Java Break.

Me respingué. —Buena suerte con eso—. Esperaba que no terminara en McDonalds. Olería constantemente a hamburguesas y papas grasosas...

—Gracias. Yo, um... ¿Supongo que te veré el miércoles? ¿En clase? —dijo, cuando alcanzamos el edificio de ciencias.

Asentí, regresándole su mochila. —Hasta entonces.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	6. BF-6

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Seis**

El martes tuve más clases, algunas de las cuales eran un poco más interesantes, pero igual pasaban lentamente. El tiempo, ahora, parecía girar entorno a Bella —el tiempo hasta que la viera otra vez, hasta que la tocara otra vez...— Las noches las pasaba componiendo, escribiendo melodías con tempos que igualaban el ritmo del corazón de Bella o el paso de nuestra cópula.

El miércoles por la tarde fue una visión bienvenida. Fui al salón de sociología con anticipación, un poco temprano gracias a mi ansiedad. No había nadie ahí, salvo por una chica leyendo en un asiento en una esquina. Me senté en el mismo sitio en que estuve la última vez y esperé la llegada de Bella. Entró cuatro personas después, tensa bajo el peso de su mochila. Vi sus ojos parpadear al rededor del salón antes de que me encontrara, viéndola, y me sonriera. Bella se tropezó en su prisa por llegar al asiento junto al mío, pero no se cayó.

—Hola —dijo, sin aliento, dejando caer su bolso en el asiento junto a ella. Disfruté ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y brillantes ojos, y el sonido de su acelerado corazón.

—Hola—. Hoy llevaba una camisa más bien ligera, a través de la cual podía ver delineado un brasier de encaje. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, deslizándose hacia su silla. Su cadera golpeó el brazo de la silla y se encogió un poco de dolor.

—Bastante bien —dije, ignorando su torpeza—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue con las entrevistas de trabajo?

—Definitivamente no obtendré el de McDonalds —dijo—. Yo... uh... puede que le haya dicho cerdo chovinista al gerente.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté, a la vez divertido y preocupado. ¿La habría tratado de seducir, dicho algo vulgar? Me encrespé ante la idea. Ella era _mía,_ y yo defendía lo que era mío.

—Sugirió que sería más apta, siendo mujer, para trabajar en el fondo, cocinando, que para trabajar al frente con los clientes.

Me reí entre dientes de su agria expresión. — ¿Y qué dijiste al respecto?

Se sonrojó. —Okay, "puede que" está mal dicho. Le dije cerdo chovinista.

Me reí abiertamente. —Bueno, se lo merecía. Estoy seguro de que es mejor para ti no trabajar ahí—. Pensé de nuevo en el hedor de ese lugar y me estremecí mentalmente.

Bella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. —Pudo ser una experiencia fortalecedora de carácter, pero está bien. Estoy casi segura de que conseguí el trabajo en la cafetería. Están supuestos a avisarme al final de la semana.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cuáles son tus planes este fin de semana? —pregunté. Estaba determinado a tenerla toda para mí, de ser posible.

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente. —Creo que Ángela quería ver una película, y debo terminar un escrito, pero aparte de eso, nada.

Consideré eso rápidamente. Su compañera de cuarto estaría ahí este fin de semana, lo que significaba que si quería tiempo sólo con ella... — ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? ¿El viernes por la noche, tal vez?

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sonrió intensamente. —Me encantaría.

— ¿Cuándo debo recogerte? —le pregunté, esperando que escogiera un momento que no requiriera que la alimentara, y en consecuencia dar excusas de por qué yo no estaba comiendo.

—Um... ¿A las siete? —sugirió.

—Perfecto.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

Revisé mi apartamento detalladamente, asegurándome que pasaría la inspección como un lugar donde un humano vivía. Puse cosas que nunca usaba en el baño; cepillo y pasta de dientes, maquinillas y crema de afeitar, desodorante, Tylenol, curitas... abastecí la cocina, también, poniendo artículos típicos como leche y carne y vegetales en el frigorífico, y pan y frutas y otras cosas en los gabinetes. No creía que encontrara nada fuera de lo ordinario. Con suerte, acallaría cualquier sospecha que tuviera actualmente de mí, además. Había notado mis cambiantes ojos y sabía que debía haber notado otras cosas que no mencionaba.

Sin embargo, pensaba que el cambio en mis ojos era bastante conveniente. Me preguntaba qué sería diferente en la sangre de los animales que hacía mis ojos dorado profundo en lugar del sangriento escarlata. Lo que fuera, me hacía ver más humano que antes, y eso ayudaba a mi farsa.

El viernes en clase, tenía la sensación de que Bella estaba tan nerviosa como yo lo estaba. Brincaba cuando nuestros brazos se rozaban y su corazón daba rápidos saltos en sobre-marcha. No ayudaba que habían pasado cinco días desde que tuvimos sexo la última vez, tras un fin de semana lleno de él. Yo ciertamente estaba sintiendo síndrome de abstinencia.

Por eso es que llegué casi media hora temprano al dormitorio el viernes por la noche. Cuando llamé a la puerta, Ángela respondió.

—Oh, hola, Edward —dijo con amabilidad—. Bella no está aquí ahora, aun esta cenando.

Sus pensamientos eran tan afables y modestos que no pude evitar que me agradara un poco, para ser humana, al menos.

—Ah, bueno, vine bastante temprano.

—Puedes esperar aquí, si gustas —ofreció, dando un paso atrás para dejarme pasar.

—Gracias—. Me senté en la silla del escritorio de Bella a esperar.

— _Bueno, parece educado, al menos. Pero espero que ella esté siendo cuidadosa. Él se ve como si pudiera romper unos cuantos corazones._

— ¿Cómo estás, Ángela? —pregunté, sintiendo la necesidad de dar una buena impresión. No sabía cuánta influencia esta chica tenía sobre Bella, pero no quería que le diera a Bella advertencias de mantenerse lejos de mí.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Tú?

—Muy bien —sonreí—. ¿Pasaste bien el fin de semana pasado? Bella dijo que estabas visitando a tu novio.

Una visión de dicho novio flotó sobre su mente, junto a imágenes que realmente no quería ver de lo que estuvieron haciendo todo el fin de semana.

—Estuvo grandioso, pero siempre es duro regresar, sabes, ya que no puedo verlo tan a menudo como me gustaría.

—Debes sentir un cariño profundo por él, para meterte a semejante arreglo.

Se encogió de hombros. —No puedo imaginarme estar con nadie más. Eso como que simplifica las cosas para mí.

—Sí, entiendo lo que dices —dije, dándome cuenta de la verdad de ello mientras lo decía. ¿Podría cualquier humana o vampira alguna vez satisfacerme como Bella? Tal vez... tenía muchas vidas para descubrirlo.

—Pues Bella nunca dijo qué estudiabas —Ángela dijo, genuinamente curiosa.

—No estoy muy decidido aún. Estoy considerando psicología, pero me he encontrado más interesado en la anatomía estos días —dije, escondiendo la sonrisa pícara que se me quería escapar ante el doble sentido.

—Eso es grandioso. Yo misma estoy en biología. Quiero entrar a la escuela veterinaria —me dijo, emocionada ante el prospecto de un espíritu afín.

— ¿Te gustan los animales?

—Oh, sí—. Su mente parpadeó a través de una colección de mascotas de niñez. —Digo, son tan importantes en nuestras vidas sin que nos demos cuenta. Se siente como un deber cuidar de ellos.

Sonreí a pesar de mí mismo. Su entusiasmo era tan parecido al de Bella. Justo cuando pensé eso, la puerta se abrió y Bella entró. _Hablando del diablo, y el diablo aparece_ , pensé.

—Edward, viniste temprano— dijo, llena de sorpresa.

Me encogí de hombros. —Estaba impaciente, supongo.

Me sonrió, inconsciente de que Ángela nos observaba con atención. Me puse de pie para recibir a Bella, esperando transmitir el lenguaje corporal de un novio humano de verdad. — ¿Necesitabas más tiempo...?

—No, estoy lista —dijo, agarrando una mochila de su cama—. Um... te veo mañana, Ang.

—OK —Ángela sonrió, divertida por la avidez de Bella. Nunca había visto a Bella tan aturdida antes; me sentí un poco engreído. —Diviértanse—. Su voz estaba tan pesada con implicaciones que no necesité escuchar los pensamientos que la acompañaban.

—Muy bien—. Tomé la bolsa de Bella, temiendo que estuviera tan pesada como era usual, pero estaba significativamente más ligera. —Fue un placer hablar contigo, Ángela

—Igualmente —dijo, agitando su mano.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

—Tienes un sitio grandioso —dijo Bella, volteando su cabeza alrededor para absorber enteramente la sala.

—Gracias —murmuré, observándola vagar hacia el piano. Sus dedos revolotearon sobre las teclas.

— ¿Tocarías para mí? —preguntó, mirándome con ojos esperanzados.

— ¿Algo en particular que quieras escuchar? —pregunté, dando largos pasos hacia la banca. Se sentó ahí junto a mí, entusiasmada como una niña.

—No, toca lo que sea que gustes.

Su corazón golpeteaba de emoción y mis dedos establecieron automáticamente un tiempo equivalente con una de las canciones que había escrito recientemente. Era una pieza sensual, llena de la necesidad física que sentía, llena de mis frustraciones, derivando finalmente hacia la satisfacción al llegar al cierre. Volví a ver para encontrar a Bella viéndome con una expresión insondable.

— ¿Qué pieza era?

—Yo la escribí —le dije, quitando mis manos de las teclas—. No tiene título.

—Es bella —dijo, pasando melancólicamente sus dedos por las teclas—. O tal vez bella es una palabra incorrecta. Pero pensé que la debías haber escrito. Sonó... como tú.

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, sonó... no sé si sonó como tú, exactamente, pero sonó como _nosotros_.

Asentí, tal vez en acuerdo o tal vez en reconocimiento. — ¿Debería empezar a enseñarte ahora?

Mordió su labio. —Sólo si tú quieres.

Me encogí de hombros y me puse detrás de ella, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas. —Empiezas aquí— dije, guiando sus manos a la posición correcta. —Esta —presioné un dedo—, es Do mayor. Muy importante. La próxima es Re, luego Mi —continué, guiándola a través de la escala—. ¿Ves las teclas negras? Esos son tus semitonos. Sostenidos y Bemoles. Hay solo medio tono entre Si y Do y Mi y Fa, así que no hay ninguna entre esas teclas.

—OK, —murmuró. Su pulso estaba acelerado—. ¿Así que va de La a Sol y empieza de nuevo?, ¿no?

—Correcto—. La guie por la escala de Do mayor una vez más. —Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do —dije con cada nota—. Si empiezas en una nota diferente, como... Fa, por ejemplo, tienes que ajustarte a los semitonos. Así que sería, Fa, Sol, La, Si-bemol, Do, Re, Mi, Fa.

— ¿Edward? —su voz se entrecortó. ¿La había lastimado accidentalmente?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo...uh... creo que tuve suficiente aprendizaje por una noche.

Me retiré, preguntándome que podría haber hecho para causar un problema. Cuando se volteó para mirarme, sus ojos enviaron una descarga directo a mí.

— ¿Quieres... um... quieres mostrarme la habitación ahora? —preguntó.

Sonreí ante su intento de atrevimiento y tomé su mano. —Eso puede, definitivamente, ser arreglado —dije, guiándola hacia el pasillo—. El baño está ahí —señalé mientras pasábamos—, y aquí es mi habitación.

Entré primero y encendí la innecesaria —para mí, al menos— lámpara de la mesa de noche. Cuando me volteé, estaba cerrando la puerta tras ella, sosteniendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Esto es realmente muy agradable —exhaló, sus ojos pasando sobre los muebles de madera oscura y la gran cama.

—Es más agradable contigo en él —respondí, imaginándola ya desnuda, extendida sobre mis sábanas.

Se sonrojó y se acercó un paso. —Gracias. Por invitarme, me refiero.

—Desde luego —murmuré. Parecía estar viendo algún profundo significado en visitar mi apartamento que en apariencia yo me estaba perdiendo.

Dio otro paso y me moví para encontrarla en medio camino. Se empinó sobre sus dedos para poner sus labios en los míos. Cedí inmediatamente a sus calientes y urgidos labios mientras se arrastraban sobre los míos. El roce de su lengua contra mi boca era la cosa más suave que jamás había sentido y me excitó más de lo que querría admitir.

—Me siento un poco nerviosa —murmuró, mientras se retiraba.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunté, distraído. Había encontrado una franja de piel entre su camisa de algodón y sus jeans. Se estremeció ante la caricia de mis dedos.

—Bueno, las otras veces que hemos... hemos... —se esforzaba por sacar las palabras— tenido _sexo_ , ha sido como en el calor del momento y ahora...

— ¿El momento no es tan caliente? —me reí entre dientes, viendo sus mejillas ruborizarse.

—No, no quise decir...

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola. —No hay nada de qué estar nerviosa.

Sonrió tentativamente. —Yo sólo... quiero ser suficientemente buena para ti.

Fruncí el ceño, bajé la mano que tenía en sus labios hacia su cadera. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo eres?

Se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con mi camisa, sus ojos trabados en sus dedos. —Es que soy tan simple y aburrida y tú... no.

— ¿Qué ves cuando me miras? —pregunté en voz alta, deseando poder verlo por mí mismo. Sabía que las mujeres, y ocasionalmente los hombres, me encontraban atractivo. Eso era dado por hecho para los vampiros. Juzgando por lo que Bella le había dicho a su compañera de cuarto, sin embargo, ella miraba algo diferente, algo más.

Toda su cara se enrojeció. —Bueno, eres bellísimo, desde luego, y eres inteligente y amable y considerado y encantador... y podrías tener a quien quisieras. Así que no tengo ni idea de qué estás haciendo _conmigo_.

Amable y considerado, ¿yo? Estaba tragándose la mentira, anzuelo, línea y plomo. Eso debió tranquilizarme, pero en su lugar me dejó sintiéndome extrañamente vacío. Tal vez sólo estaba sediento.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo los hombres te perciben, ¿verdad? —dije, decidiéndome a desviar la conversación lejos de mí.

Se rió sin humor. —Correcto. A pesar de todas las apariencias, los hombres milagrosamente ven a una rubia bustuda cuando me ven.

Me reí entre dientes y la volteé frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que el anterior inquilino del apartamento dejara en la puerta del closet. — ¿Te muestro?

Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, encontraron los míos en nuestro reflejo. —Um… ¿si quieres? —dijo, vacilante.

Me reí de su incertidumbre. —Muy bien. Trabajemos de arriba hacia abajo, ¿sí? —Dejé su caer cabello entre mis dedos, levantándolo para que pudiera verlo en el espejo—. Es un mito, sabes, que los hombres prefieran a las rubias. Tienen un cabello oscuro tan adorable, con tantos colores en él —murmuré, viendo la colección de cafés, morados y rojos que los ojos mortales fácilmente pasarían por alto.

Ya se estaba ruborizando cuando llevé mis dedos a su mejilla, rozando el dorso de ellos sobre su piel. —Y quizá la piel bronceada esté de moda ahora, pero la tuya es bella. Como porcelana y tan suave.

Su piel se llenó de tibieza mientras se sonrojaba y dejé caer mi mano lejos de la tentación. En su lugar, fui a mi próximo paso, levantando su camisa sobre su cabeza para revelar su pecho cubierto por su brasier. Mis ojos se detuvieron ahí, quietos de sorpresa. Era el brasier de encajes que había atisbado el miércoles, pero ahora podía ver todos los detalles, el suave color lavanda contrastando con su piel, el delicado diseño permitiendo ver aún más de su tentadora piel.

— ¿Esto es nuevo? —pregunté, sabiendo que no lo había visto en su gaveta de ropa interior. ¿Tenía calzones que combinaban? No podía esperar a descubrirlo.

Desvió la mirada, evitando mis ojos en el espejo. —Ángela quería comprar algo para Ben, así que fui con ella...

—Mmm, es deleitable en ti —murmuré, recorriendo con mis manos por la leve curva de su estómago para agarrar sus senos; inhaló rápidamente.

—Dijiste algo sobre rubias bustudas antes, ¿creo? Bueno, he escuchado decir que más de un puñado es desperdicio, y me inclino a estar de acuerdo—. Apreté ligeramente para enfatizar mi punto. Amaba el almohadillado peso en mis manos.

Bajó la mirada, lejos de nuestro reflejo una vez más. —Tus manos podrían sostener un poco más —balbuceó, claramente avergonzada. Acaricié sus endurecidos pezones para distraerla de sus pensamientos auto-despreciables.

—No querría sobre-cargarme. Además, es la calidad lo que importa, no la cantidad. Y los tuyos —deslicé mi mano alrededor para destrabar el cierre de sus brasier—, son perfectos —concluí, dejando caer al piso la prenda de encajes.

En su reflejo, pude ver muchas cosas a la vez, el rosado rubor, sus ojos entrecerrados en creciente excitación, el sube y baja de su pecho con cada pesada respiración, y sus rosados pezones endureciéndose con el aire frío. No puede resistir tomar los perfectamente redondos montículos en mi mano y rozar con mis pulgares sus picos. Se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido gatuno, un sonido hermoso, pero mejor aún fue el flujo de su excitación que pude oler de entre sus piernas. Gruñí, incapaz de detener el sonido. Qué humana tan pervertida me había encontrado, tan excitada por la visión mía tocándola. Oh, las cosas que le haría...

— ¿Me crees ya? —Pregunté, sorprendido por la tensión en mi voz; nunca la había deseado tanto antes—, ¿o necesito seguir convenciéndote?

—Pienso que necesitas continuar convenciéndome—. Su voz se entrecortaba y su corazón martilleaba. No creía que le importara si apresuraba las cosas un poco.

—Muy bien —murmuré bruscamente, deslizando una mano por su estómago hacia su cintura—. Amo tus amplias caderas —dije, contra el caracol de su oreja, empujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo—. Me hacen querer agarrarte y cogerte hasta que pierdas el sentido.

Sus ojos se abrieron de conmoción, desacostumbrada a escuchar tales cosas, pero le gustó, estaba seguro. Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia el botón de sus jeans abriéndolo fácilmente. El sonido del ziper deslizándose hacia abajo se mezclaba con su agitada respiración en una armonía erótica. Necesitaba llevarla a la cama, pronto.

Bella se apoyó en mí, sus piernas temblaron mientras le bajaba los jeans por las caderas. Cayeron en un montoncito alrededor de sus pies, me arrodillé detrás de ella para ayudarla a quitarse los zapatos y pararse fuera de los jeans.

En el camino hacia arriba, recorrí con mis manos por sus temblorosas piernas, trazando las sensibles partes detrás de sus rodillas y en el interior de sus muslos. La piel era tan suave ahí, hecha para acariciarse.

—Tus piernas se sienten fantásticas enrolladas al mi rededor —susurré en su oído cuando estuve de pie. Mis manos descansaban en lo alto de sus muslos, a menos de una pulgada de su sexo cubierto de encaje. Y los calzones _sí_ combinaban.

— ¿Quieres saber mi parte favorita? —pregunté, aunque no estaba esperando una respuesta. Se estremeció, y deslicé mi mano dentro de su calzón, acariciando con mi índice a lo largo de su liso y caliente centro. Sus caderas dieron un delicioso tirón cuando rocé su clítoris.

— Quiero saborearte —gruñí en su cabello, sin estar exactamente seguro de en qué sentido decía estas palabras—. Sabes diferente a cualquier cosa en el mundo... tan bien. Dios, estás mojada. Puedo olerlo.

— Edward —lloriqueó, restregándose contra mi mano—. Te creo ahora.

— Bien —exhalé, bajando su braga en el instante siguiente—. Súbete a la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el brusco comando, pero fue. La observé subirse en el alto colchón mientras me quitaba mi ropa. Sus movimientos hacían rebotar sus pechos y a su trasero mecerse atractivamente para mí, y el furioso rubor desde su frente hasta su pecho sugería que no tenía ni idea.

Cuando mi ropa estuvo en una pila junto a la de ella, me acerqué a la cama. Bella se sentaba ahí con las piernas bajo las cobijas y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba con ojos grandes. Su lengua salió para mojar sus secos labios.

— ¿Y ahora estamos tímidos? —Pregunté, deslizándome junto a ella bajo las sábanas—. Pensé que dijiste que me creías ahora.

Bajó sus brazos incómoda, desnudando sus pechos una vez más. —Esto es nuevo para mí, eso es todo.

—Vamos a remediar eso —dije, mientras la empujaba suavemente sobre su espalda—. Si de mí dependiera, nunca te pondrías ropa.

Se rió trémulamente mientras me movía hacia ella. —Pienso que eso causaría un buen alboroto en el campus.

Abrí sus piernas y me deslicé entre ellas. —Oh, nunca dejarías mi apartamento.

—Eso es un poco espeluznante, —bromeó, provocativa—. No me vas a poner un collar y convertirme en tu esclava sexual, ¿verdad?

—La idea tiene mérito, pero no, no estaba planeando eso—. Dejé que la cabeza de mi pene rozara su entrada y vi sus ojos revolotear. —Básicamente, sólo quiero tenerte toda para mí—. Y me introduje en ella, arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

—Eso puede ser arreglado —jadeó, súbitamente aferrándose a mis hombros. Tibias piernas se entrelazaron alrededor de mis caderas y yo rápidamente establecí un ritmo. Ya había tenido suficiente plática esta noche.

Por suerte, Bella estaba en completo acuerdo.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	7. BF-7

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Siete**

Eran pasadas las nueve cuando colapsé sobre la cama, con Bella tratando de recuperar el aliento junto a mí. Después de varios momentos de silencio, la sentí voltearse sobre su lado para ponerse frente a mí. Volviendo a ver, la encontré apoyada sobre su codo, estudiando mi rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, incapaz de leer su expresión.

—Nada, sólo estaba... preguntándome algo.

—Dime —dije, curioso por el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Las cosas que dijiste antes... sonaba como si hubieras pensado en ellas con anterioridad... ¿Tú... um... fantaseas conmigo?

Me reí. Estaba tan avergonzada y no tenía ni idea. — ¿Qué más puedo hacer durante clase?

—Oh, no sé —dijo, subiendo una ceja—, poner atención, ¿tal vez?

— ¿A sociología? No, tú eres mucho más interesante. Además, ¿cómo estoy supuesto a poner atención cuando tú estás justo a mi lado?

Se ruborizó de nuevo y clavó la mirada en mi brazo.

— ¿Eso te pone incómoda? —pregunté. Pensé que había lanzado ese último comentario bastante encantadoramente.

—No —sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco—. Me gusta, de hecho. Es sólo que... no puedo imaginarme por qué tú pensarías en mí del modo en que yo pienso en ti.

—Del modo en que tú piensas en mí, ¿huh? ¿Fantaseas conmigo? —pregunté curioso.

—Bueno, sí... ¿está eso bien? —preguntó, de nuevo nerviosa.

—Siempre asumí que era una cosa de chicos —dije. Desde luego que había visto bastantes fantasías en las mentes femeninas, pero tendían a bordear un curso más romántico que sexual—. Es algo verdaderamente excitante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?

—A ti te gusta que yo piense en ti. ¿Por qué no sería mutuo?

— Touché —murmuró.

— ¿Sobre qué fantaseas? —pregunté, más que un poco intrigado. Bella era tan inocente en tantos sentidos, pero tenía la tendencia a sorprenderme en la cama. Quería saber que ocurría en su mente.

—No, no puedo decirlas en voz alta —sacudió su cabeza furiosamente.

Giré hacia ella con una sonrisa coactiva. —Sólo una —presioné.

— Nuh-uh —dijo, enterrándose en las sábanas como para esconderse.

Puse mi rostro cerca del suyo, forzando mis ojos a abrirse de par en par, imitando inocencia. — ¿Por favor?

—No —escondió el rostro en la almohada.

—Así de picantes, ¿huh? —bromeé.

—Estoy tan avergonzada —balbuceó en la almohada.

—No lo estés —insistí—. Yo ya te dije que yo hago lo mismo.

Con un leve giro de su cabeza, permitió que un ojo me atisbara. —Tal vez si tú me dices una de las tuyas, yo te diga una de las mías.

—Muy bien, puedo vivir con eso —me reí entre dientes, buscando ya en mi mente un escenario que no la matara del susto—. Hmm...

Mis dedos encontraron la curva de su cadera mientras lo contemplaba. —OK, tengo una. ¿Conoces ese gran escritorio en el salón de sociología? —Esperé a que asintiera—. Me gusta imaginarme doblarte sobre él y subirte la falta, siempre vistes una falda en esa fantasía, ya sabes, por conveniencia, y luego te bajo el calzón hasta los tobillos y te tomo por atrás.

Se quedó boquiabierta de sorpresa, pero se retorció delatoramente, restregando sus piernas una con la otra. —También he pensado en eso —admitió.

— ¿Sobre el escritorio y todo? —flirteé, sabiendo que la haría sonrojar.

—No, no exactamente.

—Es tu turno, entonces —dije.

—Acabo de decirte que pensé en la misma cosa —dijo evasivamente.

—Nuh-uh. Juega limpio, Bella.

Suspiró y se acostó sobre su estómago, escondiendo más de ella. —La biblioteca —finalmente dijo.

— ¿La biblioteca? —sonreí de oreja a oreja—. Estoy intrigado. ¿Dónde en la biblioteca?

Se mordió el labio, apenas mirándome. —En el tercer, piso al fondo.

— ¿Y qué pasa ahí, en el tercer piso, al fondo?

—Estoy buscando un libro cuando te me acercas sigilosamente. Boto el libro cuando me doy vuelta y luego tú... um...

—Dime —la insté suavemente, ya atrapado en su fantasía. La podía ver, la forma en que se pararía en la punta de sus dedos para alcanzar algún libro poco conocido, cómo ahogaría un grito de sorpresa cuando mis manos aterrizaran en su cintura.

—Me empujas contra el estante y me besas. Y luego tú... tú me subes la falda.

—Ah, así que la tuya también requiere una falda. Tal vez deberías invertir en algunas —sugerí.

Se ruborizó profundamente. — ¡Edward!

—Lo siento, lo siento —me reí entre dientes—. Continúa. No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que sigue.

Se mordió el labio. —Me subes la falda, y luego me bajas el calzón y bajas el ziper de tu pantalón... y luego me levantas y tú... tú...

No pude evitar el gruñido que se me escapó. — ¿Y te cojo contra el librero?

—Sí —su respiración se entrecortó.

—Mientras todo esto pasa, ¿eres ruidosa o silenciosa? —pregunté.

—Ruidosa —se ruborizó—. No puedo ser silenciosa contigo.

—Supongo que no intentaremos esa entonces —dije, con pesar—. Estarías con la cara roja el resto de tu vida si nos atraparan.

—Probablemente —concordó. Esos dientes salieron a mordisquear su labio inferior de nuevo—. ¿Hay alguna fantasía que _pudiéramos_ intentar?

Me reí entre dientes. La excitada gatita quería que jugara con ella. —Tal vez. Ven aquí, dije jalándola hacia mí. Luego me volteé sobre mi espalada poniéndola sobre mí.

Estaba presionada firmemente contra mi pecho y mi pene descansaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Se retorció, inocente y sexual a la vez. —¿Qué fantasía es esta?

—Mmm... estaba pensando que podría ser una donde tú estás arriba —sonreí pícaramente—. Me encantaría verte buscando tu placer conmigo.

Ya estaba avergonzada. —No estoy segura de saber qué hacer —admitió.

—Tu cuerpo sabe —dije, instándola con mis manos a que se sentara—. Sólo correte hacia atrás un poco y... _sí —_ siseé. Me había tomado fácilmente, probablemente por accidente. La gravedad hacía cosas maravillosas, forzándola a tomarme más profundamente que nunca antes. Se estremeció de placer y luego empezó a mecerse, gimiendo un poco.

—Así —gruñí, estableciendo el paso con mis manos en su cintura, guiando sus movimientos.

Bella apoyó sus manos detrás de ella, creando una vista maravillosa. Mis ojos estaban divididos entre sus pechos rebotando y la vista de mi pene enterrado dentro de ella. Era tan erótico como me había imaginado que sería, especialmente cuando su cabeza caía hacia atrás de placer, enfatizando su jadeante pecho. Mis ojos se movían hambrientos por su cuerpo, desde su resplandeciente sexo hasta sus inflamados pezones, hasta el pulso golpeteando en su garganta.

Ese fue un error. La visión de esa vena, tan llena de su suculenta sangre, me causó una sorprendente quemazón en mi garganta. Había pensado que estaba satisfecho con mi última cacería, pero ahora estaba siendo golpeado por un doloroso antojo de sangre... rica, sabrosa, sangre humana, del tipo que del que me había privado desde que la conocí a ella.

Qué extraño contraste, ese árido fuego en mi garganta emparejado con el placentero fuego que se escurría por el resto de mi cuerpo. Quería desesperadamente enterrar mis dientes en su cuello desnudo, deshacerme del dolor y sentir el placer sin máculas. Sería tan fácil. Ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Sin pensar, me senté y la jalé hacia mí. Jadeó al tomarme más profundamente y se aferró a mis hombros. Sentí sus uñas escarbar mis hombros, sentí sus paredes vaginales contrayéndose alrededor mío, y sin embargo... todo eso era periférico. Todo en lo que podía pensar era lo bien que se sentiría tener su sangre caliente derramándose por mi garganta.

Mi boca estaba ahí, en su yugular. Su acelerado pulso tatuándose rápidamente contra mis labios. Mi lengua se lanzó contra su piel, lista para saborear.

Bella gimoteó en respuesta como la gatita que era y y luego enterró su rostro en mi hombro a la vez que apretándose violentamente entorno mío, ensordecía su grito de éxtasis.

Su clímax me tomó por sorpresa y la fuerza de éste activó el mío. Y con eso, el hechizo se rompió. Estaba indefenso contra la gigantesca ola de placer. No había espacio para pensar en nada más... ni siquiera en la sed que pensaba que me rondaría cada segundo de mi existencia.

Caí con ella de nuevo a la cama. Estaba floja, casi deshuesada, su exiguo peso como una sábana sobre mí. Por el momento más breve, sentí un destello de... no exactamente satisfacción, si no de... complacencia, quizá. No podía estar seguro de cómo etiquetar correctamente esa emoción foránea, pero eso sonaba bien.

—Guau —Bella exhaló sin molestarse por levantar la cabeza—. Realmente te gustó eso, ¿huh?

— ¿Qué me delató? —forcé una sonrisa pícara, tratando de recuperar algo de mi típica arrogancia.

—Tus ojos —Bella dijo, pero no había ninguna nota de flirteo en su voz—. Me estabas mirando cómo... no sé, como si fuera algo para comer.

Me reí incómodo. —Te ves bastante apetitosa.

Bella me sorprendió con un sonido que era sospechosamente cercano a una risita nerviosa. —Igualmente.

No pude pensar en una respuesta apropiada, pero a Bella no pareció importarle. Meramente se acomodó para acurrucarse a mi lado con sus piernas tiradas casualmente sobre las mías y sus dedos jugueteando en mi pecho. Suspiró, enviando un baño de aire dulce sobre mí. Me tragué el flujo de veneno de mi boca y traté de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su sangre.

" _Camina en la belleza, como la noche..._ " recité en mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos apretadamente, "... _De climas sin nubes y cielos estrellados..."_

— ¿Edward? —murmuró. "... _Y todo lo mejor de lo oscuro y lo brillante se encuentra en su aspecto y en sus ojos..."_

— ¿Hmm? "... _Suavizado así a esa tierna luz que el cielo al llamativo día niega..."_

—No te molesta que me quede, ¿verdad? "... _Una sombra de más, un rayo de menos..."_

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? "... _casi habría deteriorado la gracia sin nombre que ondula en cada trenza color cuervo_..."

—He escuchado que a los chicos realmente... no les interesa eso. "... _O suavemente..."_

— ¿No les interesa qué, exactamente? —dije, suficientemente perplejo como para abrir mis ojos y atreverme a ver sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Quedarse con una después del sexo —dijo a secas.

—Oh. —"... _O suavemente ilumine su rostro..."—_ No creo que eso se aplique a las relaciones—. " _Donde los pensamientos dulce, serenamente expresan cuan pura, cuan amada es su morada."_

—Es sólo que no quiero traspasar ningún límite —dijo. "... _Y en esa mejilla y sobre esa frente..."—_ Digo, esto es todo nuevo, y esta es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa y...

—Yo quiero que te quedes —dije contundentemente—. "... _Tan suaves, tan calmos, aunque elocuentes, los tintes que brillan..."_

Su sonrisa era suave. Sentí sus labios curvarse contra mi pecho. —OK.

" _...Sólo hablan de días transcurridos en bondad, de una mente en paz con todo abajo, de un corazón cuyo amor es inocente..."_

Miré hacia abajo y ella estaba dormida. Suspiré y me acomodé a para pasar una larga noche.

El sueño de Bella parecía profundo; no habló mucho, casi no se movió, floja como un gato, enrollada a mi lado. Un par de murmullos de mi nombre salieron, pero eso siempre ocurría. Me preguntaba sobre sus sueños, qué papel jugaría yo en ellos. Hubiese sido agradable ver sus sueños.

Cuando dejó de hablar, me aburrí demasiado como para seguir acostado ahí. Me puse un par de boxers, tomé mi iPod, y salí al sofá de la sala. Dios, me encantaba la tecnología. En mi juventud, la música era generalmente lo que uno hiciera tocando un instrumento o cantando. Los discos fonográficos contenían una canción y la calidad era dudosa cuando mucho. Pero ahora, un único dispositivo que cabe dentro un bolsillo, podía contener miles de canciones y reproducirlas con un sonido de alta calidad. Para mí era una dicha. Subir el volumen de la música al máximo era usualmente suficiente para ahogar todas las voces por un rato.

Horas más tarde, una tibia mano sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó sacándome de mi ensueño. Estaba tan inmerso en Tchaikovsky que no la había escuchado acercarse.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la encontré de pie sobre mí, vistiendo la camisa que yo había descartado temprano, mordiéndose el labio. Me quite los audífonos para mostrarle que tenía mi atención.

—Desperté y no estabas ahí... ¿está todo bien?

—Bien —respondí suavemente—. Yo... sufro de insomnio. No quería mantenerte despierta.

Se sentó en la orilla de la mesa. —No deberías que dejar tu cama por mí. No creo que me mantuvieras despierta de todos modos.

Sacudí mi cabeza para terminar con la conversación. —No te preocupes por eso, Bella.

— ¿Qué estás escuchando? —preguntó, señalando mi iPod.

—El Lago de los Cisnes.

Su boca se ensanchó con una brillante sonrisa. —¿Tchaikovsky? ¿Puedo escuchar contigo?

—Por supuesto —concordé, gesticulando para que se me uniera en el sofá. Se sentó entre mis piernas, apoyándose contra mi pecho. Tomó uno de los audífonos y puse la lista de reproducción desde el principio para ella. Cuando la música empezó cerró los ojos, sonriendo de deleite.

Bella ya estaba profundamente dormida para el final del tercer movimiento, pero cerré mis ojos y dejé sonar la música. El resto de la noche pasó de este modo, el calor de Bella un constante recuerdo de su presencia en el pequeño mundo al que me retiraba.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	8. BF-8

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Ocho**

No por primera vez, pretendí estar dormido cuando Bella despertó. Pude oler su rubor y sentir el calor de éste contra mi pecho cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba. Con cuidado, como si estuviera hecho de un material tan delicado como ella, Bella se desenredó de mí y caminó de puntillas hacia la cocina. No tuvo mucho éxito, en el proceso, se golpeó el dedo del pie en la mesita de café.

Me levanté y la seguí silenciosamente, curioso. La encontré alargando el brazo, de puntillas, registrando mis gabinetes. Mi camisa, que ella estaba usando, era demasiado corta para esa tarea, y su respingado trasero se asomaba. Era una visión demasiado tentadora para resistir, así que avancé sigilosamente tras ella y puse mis manos en la desnuda piel de sus caderas.

Con un chillido, botó la caja de cereal que había tomado.

—Sabes —murmuré contra su cuello—, esto me parece muy similar al escenario que describiste anoche.

Su respiración se entrecortó y su corazón aumentó su ritmo. —Dime —dije, pasando un dedo por la piel bajo su ombligo—. ¿Los mostradores funcionan tan bien como los libreros para ti?

—Hasta el momento, sí —exhaló, recostándose en mí.

—Bien—. Le di vuelta para ponerla de frente a mí y la subí a la encimera. La camisa se le subió y con sólo eso, su húmedo sexo estaba desnudo ante mí. Tal vez la debería mudar a mi apartamento y hacerla ander por ahí con mis camisas todo el tiempo...

Me incliné para besarla, pero antes de alcanzar sus labios, inhaló y cubrió su boca con su mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, confundido por el abrupto cambio de ritmo. Había estado muy dispuesta un segundo atrás. Aún lo estaba, si el aroma de su deseo era prueba alguna.

—Aliento mañanero —dijo, por detrás de su mano.

—¿...Qué?

—No me he lavado los dientes aun —se quejó, manteniendo aun su boca cubierta. Volteé los ojos.

—Bella, no hay forma de que de sea capaz de dejarte alejarte de mí con la poca ropa que llevas.

—Pero...

Suspiré y acaricié con mis dedos el interior de sus muslos, sabiendo cómo le afectaría. —¿Supongo que tendremos que besarnos cualquier lado excepto la boca, hmm?

Sonrió tentativamente. —Así supongo.

Me incliné de nuevo, y esta vez apunté al punto bajo su oreja que la volvía loca, succionando la delicada piel. Sus muslos se apretaron a mi alrededor y no pude evitar presionarme sobre su calor. Estaba caliente como el fuego, aun a través de la fina capa de mis boxers. Gruñí en su cuello y continué saboreando la dulce piel, deliciosamente cerca del chorro de sangre que había debajo. Dios, estaba sediento.

—Edward —gimoteó, enrollando impacientemente sus piernas alrededor mio. Me di cuenta que necesitaba distraerme y me libré de mis boxers rápidamente. Me deslicé dentro de su liso sexo con facilidad. Siempre estaba tan lista para mí... y sólo para mí, porque era _mía_ , y su cuerpo debía saberlo...

—¡Edward! —gimió esta vez, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Mis arremetidas eran lentas y controladas, saboreando cada pulgada de su caliente carne alrededor de mi pene, pero eso no era suficiente para ella—. Más rápido —suplicó, arañando inútilmente sus uñas contra mis hombros.

Moví sus caderas hacia adelante y usé el nuevo ángulo para obedecer su orden. Me divertía bastante lo demandante que se podía poner cuando sus inhibiciones estaban bajas. Probablemente era una borracha cachonda... eso sí que sería divertido verlo.

Bella enarcó sus caderas impacientemente. Evidentemente, el ritmo no era aun suficiente para ella. La penetré cada vez más rápido hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y gimió muy alto. Moviéndome con la fuerza que me lo hacía, pensé que con certeza debía estarla lastimando... tal vez le gustaba, sin embargo. Nunca consideré que podía haber encontrado una masoquista en Bella. Hmm, tal vez le gustaría ser azotada. Podía verla agachada con una pequeña falda escolar...

—¡Oh Dios, Edward! —Bella gritó de pronto, su orgasmo haciendo sus músculos temblar entorno a mí. Dejé escapar un rugido bajo cuando me permití terminar con las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza. Esperaba que un día se hicieran realidad.

Bella se dejó caer sobre mí mientras se recuperaba, sus brazos al rededor de mis hombros. Cuando finalmente se empezó a mover de nuevo, me retiré de ella, sonriendo ante la vista de su caótico cabello y mejillas sonrojadas de deseo.

—Supongo que debo dejarte desayunar ahora —murmuré, reacomodándola, y a mí, en algo más presentable, o menos tentador, al menos. La ayudé a bajarse del mostrador, porque el Señor sabe que se las ingeniaría para quebrarse una pierna bajándose sola, y le pasé la caja de cereal que había botado.

Se sonrojó y le pasé un tazón del gabinete ubicado junto a su cabeza.

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Si tú no comes desayuno, por qué tienes cereal en tu cocina? —preguntó, haciendo sonar la caja.

—Para ti, obviamente —dije, apoyándome contra el mostrador para verla moverse por la cocina.

—¿Para mí? —dijo, deteniéndose súbitamente en su camino hacia el refrigerador, mirándome con los ojos de par en par—. ¿Compraste comida sólo para mí?

Me encogí de hombros. —Deduje que si vas a pasar tiempo aquí, probablemente debía alimentarte.

Bella se sonrojó y una sonrisa recorrió su rostro. —Gracias, Edward. Eso es... realmente dulce.

Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros una vez más. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que estos eran gestos vacíos?, ¿que era sólo para mantenerla en mi cama? Se daría cuenta cuando la dejara, supongo. Me acobardé ante ese pensamiento, incómodo con la forma que me hizo sentir. Quizá Bella estaba sobre-reaccionando. Ella misma dijo que nadie había realmente cuidado de ella antes. Tal vez era por eso que veía tanta importancia en estas cosas.

Estaba vertiendo leche en su cereal ahora, inconsciente de mi humor pensativo. —¿Dónde están tus cucharas?

—Aquí—. Abrí la gaveta que contenía mis recientemente comprados cubiertos y le di una.

—Gracias —sonrió, apoyándose contra el mostrador frente a mí y empezando a comer.

El silencio se volvió rápidamente incómodo para mí. —¿Cuáles son tus planes esta semana? —pregunté finalmente.

Hizo una mueca y tragó rápidamente. —Bueno, tengo ese trabajo en Java Break, así que quieren entrenarme toda la semana. Después de eso, me darán mi horario.

Fruncí el ceño. Ya me disgustaba su trabajo por alejarla de mí toda la semana sólo para que ese chico pudiera fantasear con ella...

—¿Qué hay del otro fin de semana?

—Le prometí a mi papá que iría a visitarlo —dijo, un semblante de repentina tristeza se apoderó de su expresión—. Supongo que eso significa que no nos veremos en un tiempo...

Apreté los labios. ¿Más de una semana sin tenerla, cuando ya la deseaba otra vez en este mismo instante? No era admisible. Rápidamente consideré mis opciones. Quizá podría mantenerla aquí toda la semana, así al menos la tendría por las noches... esa era la parte importante, de todos modos. Pero si estaba aquí cada noche, no tendría la libertad de cazar cuando lo necesitara... ¿a menos que lo hiciera cuando ella estaba trabajando? Pero tal vez era mejor tomarme un tiempo lejos de ella. Había estado muy cerca de morderla anoche. Aunque, su aroma me golpeaba más fuertemente mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de ella...

—Encontraremos el tiempo —dije finalmente, decidiendo que era mejor mantener abiertas las opciones.

—Tal vez... ¿Tal vez podrías visitarme en el trabajo alguna noche? —se aventuró, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Ese plan tenía mérito. Quizá podría aprovechar la oportunidad para espantar a sus admiradores cuando ella no estaba mirando. Una mala mirada tendría a ese chico con el que trabajaba orinándose en los pantalones. Humano patético. Y luego quizá podría traerla a casa conmigo...

—Parece un buen plan —decidí, sintiendo formarse en mi rostro una sonrisa artera ante el prospecto.

—Grandioso —dijo, sonriendo hacia el cereal que ya casi se acababa.

La observé terminar de comer y luego lavar el tazón y la cuchara en el fregadero. Era raro verla hacer estas cosas humanas que yo no había hecho en décadas. De hecho, no creo haber lavado un plato nunca, incluso cuando era humano...

Se volteó hacia mí, mordiendo su labio. —Yo, um... necesito una ducha. ¿Quieres...?

Me reí entre dientes de su intento. Bueno, al menos estaba progresando. —Si me estás preguntando si me gustaría acompañarte, entonces, sí.

Se ruborizó, por supuesto. —Todo esto es nuevo para mí. No deberías molestarme tanto.

Ahora sí me reí en serio. —Oh, pero eres muy divertida cuando estás avergonzada. No lo puedo evitar.

Me dio un débil manotazo en el pecho que, probablemente, la lastimó más a ella que a mí y luego caminó enojada hacia el baño. La seguí, desde luego.

Bella me ignoró mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba y entró en la ducha casi tirando la puerta de vidrio tras ella, y me detuve ahí un por momento, observando el espectáculo. El vidrio no era esmerilado, permitiéndome ver cada detalle mientras abría la llave de agua y los riachuelos corrían bajando por su cuerpo. Continuó ignorándome.

No pasó mucho antes de que mi erección estuviera lo suficientemente dura como para sentir la necesidad de quitarme los boxers y escurrirme tras ella. Bella se tensó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

—Aun estoy molesta contigodijo, manteniendo su espalda hacia mí.

—Guarda tus garras, gatita —me reí entre dientes, presionándome cerca de ella—. Sólo por que te moleste no significa que no piense que eres extremadamente sexy.

Se estremeció cuando puse mis manos sobre sus caderas. —¿En serio?

—¿No has notado que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti? —le susurré en el oído.

Se reclinó hacia mí con un suspiro, cediendo. Aparté su pelo hacia un lado y lamí una gota de agua de su cuello. Tenía el sabor de su esencia. Zumbó de placer.

—¿Edward? —Inclinó la cabeza sobre mi hombro para verme.

—¿Si?

—Me alegra haberte conocido —dijo, con una suave sonrisa.

No sabía qué contestar, pero ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

—También a mí —dije finalmente.

Tuve que regresar a Bella a su compañera de cuarto después de nuestra larga ducha. El resto del día fue... aburrido. Las mismas cosas que había hecho por años para entretenerme, ahora ya no guardaban el mismo interés. Era la novedad de tener a Bella, suponía que... una vez que eso se desgastara, las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Cuando la oscuridad finalmente cayó, fui nuevamente a Seattle. Haberme salvado por un pelo de morder a Bella la noche anterior me tenía cuestionando mi dieta otra vez. Era abundantemente claro para mí que la sangre de los animales no me sustentaría de la forma que la sangre humana lo hacía. No había estado tan sediento, menos de una semana después de alimentarme, desde los años 30s. Aparentemente mi cuerpo usaba la sangre de animal más rápido que la sangre humana. Y no era ni por cerca tan satisfactoria, ni tan calmante para el ardor en mi garganta.

Lo intentaría de otra vez y tendría éxito. Me negaba a siquiera considerar la posibilidad de una repetición de mis dos fracasos anteriores. Yo era un vampiro y los vampiros estábamos hechos para beber sangre humana. No había razón por la cual no pudiera disfrutar, con libertad, de mi fuente natural de alimentación.

Decidí tomarlo con calma. No había necesidad de apresurarme. Esperaría por algo realmente apetitoso, lo cual podría ser difícil de encontrar para un vampiro de cierta edad. Alimentarse se convertía en una faena después de tantos años. La mayoría de los vampiros encontraban su propio modo de añadirle interés al asunto. Algunos buscaban un reto, una persecución, para mantenerse ocupados. Otros buscaban sabores diferentes, sabores raros. Yo, en cambio, había adquirido roles diferentes a lo largo de los años.

Cuando mi insaciable sed de neófito finalmente me permitió un razonamiento más elevado, empecé a perseguir criminales, imaginándome el portador de justicia para un mundo corrupto. La ingenua ilusión se desgastó rápidamente y pronto comprendí que no era nada más que un animal satisfaciendo mis necesidades, no más humano que los hombres que masacraba.

Había pasado a diferentes tipos al pasar de los años. Tuve mi diversión con esposos infieles en los 40s, adolescentes hiper-hormonales en los 50s, hippies en los 60s, la gente se metía varias sustancias ilegales en los 70s y 80s (nunca más me alimentaría de alguien que consumiera LSD), y corruptos hombres —y mujeres— de negocio en los 90s. Había manipulado toda clase de mentes y las encontraba todas igualmente aburridas. Últimamente, había estado jugando con las damiselas en apuros, pero Bella había sido un inesperado giro en ese juego. Pensé que quizá debería encontrar algo nuevo para entretenerme mientras me alimentaba. Quizá entonces el rostro de Bella no continuaría apareciendo en momentos inoportunos.

Busqué inspiración en las mentes a mi alrededor.

— _...no puedo creer que me hiciera esto de nuevo..._

— _...justo ayer revisé mi cuenta, ¿cómo puede estar tan vacía?..._

— _...maldición, ese sí que es un buen culo..._

— _...nunca había estado tan lleno en mi vida..._

— _...no puedo creer que sea una perra tan maliciosa..._

Suspiré. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido.

— _Se ve tan solitario..._

El pensamiento no me hubiera llamado la atención si mi rostro no hubiese estado unido a él. Me detuve en seco, viéndome, a través de la mente de otra persona, caminar sólo, con la cabeza gacha, mi rostro mostraba un aburrimiento extraordinario. Por primera vez en esa noche, realmente vi mi entorno. Parejas, por todas partes. Grupos de amigos. Todos hablando, riendo, tomados de las manos mientras caminaban por la ciudad.

Sacudí la cabeza, físicamente, para aclarar si pensamientos. Dios, ¿qué es lo que se me había metido? Los humanos se apegaban unos a otros en un intento desesperado de encontrar significado en sus pasajeras vidas. Yo estaba por encima de todo eso.

Volteé, buscando a la dueña del desperdigado pensamiento. Encontré a la chica, viéndome con los ojos de par en par y me congelé. Con su oscuro cabello café, pálida piel y ojos grandes e inocentes, se veía increíblemente parecida a mi Bella. Traté de sonreír; la chica respondió ruborizándose y pude olerla entonces. Era fantástica. Nada como el delicioso sabor a fresias de Bella, pero apetecible, con seguridad.

Mi sonrisa se amplió. Tal vez podría usar a esta chica para exorcizar a mis demonios invocados por Bella y volver a mis hábitos alimenticio anteriores. Sería fácil; su mente me decía que se sentía atraída por mí. Hmm, la sangre me pondría los ojos rojos de nuevo, pero tenía lentes de contacto café, para emergencias, que podría usar cuando estuviera con Bella. Eran en extremo incómodos... pero estaba sediento.

—Hola —dije con gentileza, acercándome un paso, atrayéndola despacio. Se ruborizó, pero sonrió.

—Hola.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté, ahora lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla contra la pared más cercana de ser necesario.

—M-Mary —tartamudeó, atónita por mi interés. Tenía aun menos confianza que mi Bella. Interesante.

—Hola, Mary —dije—. Soy Edward.

—Es... um... es un placer conocerte, Edward —dijo convencionalmente. Me reí entre dientes.

—Mary, ¿me harías un favor?, ¿entrarías a ese callejón conmigo? —pregunté, gesticulando hacia el callejón cercano con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

Ahí estaba, el olor del miedo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. —Yo... um... no creo que deba.

—Prometo no lastimarte —susurré, dejando que mi aliento bañara sus rostro, nublando su mente—. ¿Por favor?

—O-OK —concurrió, dejándome guiar su camino. En la oscuridad de las sombras, la detuve, atrapándola con mi cuerpo.

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó otra vez, y la adrenalina corría libremente. —No tengas miedo —ronroneé en su oído—. Sólo cierra tus ojos.

Mary hizo lo que le dije con un pequeño suspiro, y yo dejé mis labios acercarse a su yugular.

Y el caos en mi mente era peor que nunca.

" _No lo hubiera hecho si pensara que me arrepentiría... Nunca había deseado a alguien así antes... No me puedo controlar contigo... No quiero que te mantengas lejos... Se siente como que mi tiempo se acabó hace algún tiempo... Es como si fuera menos persona para ellos, o menos mujer... gracias... Nunca he tenido el lujo de levantarme tarde... No estaba esperando que fueras del tipo celoso... Esa chica te miraba como un gato mira a un pájaro...Yo sólo no quería decirte adiós aun... Prefiero al Sr. Darcy_ original _, gracias... Eso es realmente dulce... Hay algo que quiero intentar...Necesitamos lavarte a ti ahora, ¿no?... Me hace sentir como una persona completamente diferente..."_

" _...Puedo ver que es bueno... Puedo verlo en sus ojos..."_

Me sacudí el asalto de los recuerdos, mis interacciones con Bella destellando ante mis ojos. Maldita. Sea.

—¿Estas... bien? —Mary preguntó, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Jesús, realmente me estaba volviendo loco si una _humana_ estaba preocupada por _mí_. Estaba por volver a ella para matarla, los trucos mentales se podían ir al demonio. Al menos Bella no estaba gritándome que me detuviera esta vez.

—¿Es una chica?

—¿Qué? —la miré con incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera?

—Tú... tú dijiste "Bella". Mira, si la amas, deberías luchar por ella en lugar de tratar de reemplazarla o lo que sea que esto es.

La miré boquiabierto. Era todo lo que podía hacer. La humana que estaba tratando de matar estaba dándome _consejos de amor_. Esto era absolutamente... absurdo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñí, mientras me iba encolerizado hacia las sombras.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó la chica tras de mí.

Una ristra de maldiciones salió de mi boca mientras me encaminaba de regreso a mi carro para irme de la maldita ciudad. Estaba furioso. Quería sangre humana. Rica, satisfactoria sangre humana. Que pudiera beber sangre animal era irrelevante; no _quería_ sangre animal. No era lo mismo.

¿Cómo era que Bella Swan tenía tanto poder sobre mí? ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que yo era! No le respondía a ella. Así que, ¿por qué era siempre su presencia en mi mente la que me detenía?

Me introduje al carro y encendí el motor. Arrancar hacia la autopista a toda velocidad me ayudó a calmar mi enojo y a aclarar mi cabeza. El ronroneo del motor era como un viejo amigo.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy duro conmigo mismo. Después de todo, los humanos también tenían este problema, ¿no? Se acercaban mucho a una vaca y luego no podían comer carne de nuevo. Pasaba tanto tiempo con Bella que era de esperarse que me encariñara con ella... como una mascota, quizá. Tendría que dejar de beber de los humanos hasta que dejara de estar tan cerca de una de ellos.

Resignado, hice una parada en el bosque de camino a casa. Probé un conejo y una ardilla —ambos horribles— antes de encontrarme con un gran ciervo. Me sentí suficientemente lleno después de eso para aguantar una semana, al menos.

Tras enterrar la evidencia, fui a casa y empecé a planear cómo conseguir estar solo con Bella esta semana.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	9. BF-9

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

La mañana del lunes me vio sonreír de anticipación. Había dejado a Bella en paz el resto del fin de semana, tratando de preservar cierta distancia entre nosotros, pero tenía todas las intenciones de seducirla hoy.

Biología pasó lentamente mientras esperaba a verla. Claro que biología siempre pasaba lenta. Hoy había una fascinante charla sobre el ADN... la única que realmente ponía atención, era la estudiante de pre-medicina sentada en primera fila.

Llegué muy temprano a sociología, antes que los estudiantes de la clase anterior salieran del salón. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente no tenía la paciencia de llenar mi tiempo con nada más.

Bella apareció veinte minutos antes de que la clase empezara, pero no pude invocar la voluntad de molestarla por ello... porque estaba usando una falda.

No sé por qué me excitó tanto. Blanca y bordada con pequeñas flores azules, la falda caía sobre sus rodillas, una cosita modesta e inocente. Tal vez era el conocimiento de que se había puesto esa falda para la clase de sociología después de haber escuchado mi fantasía de doblarla sobre el escritorio delantero...

Supongo que yo no era el único con planes de seducción hoy.

¿Qué habría debajo de la falda?, me pregunté. Observé más de cerca la tela. Con mi visión mejorada pude a penas discernir unas bragas azul claro. Inocentes calzoncitos, bajo su inocente faldita.

Maldición, era buena... y probablemente no tenía ni idea.

—Linda —sonreí, chequeándola abiertamente. La ajustada camisola abrazaba sus pechos agradablemente. Definitivamente que se venía conmigo después de esta clase, le gustara o no.

Se ruborizó y se apoyó en la pared contigua a mí y opuesta a la puerta del salón. —Viniste temprano.

—Tú también —señalé, sonriendo entre dientes. — ¿Esperando conseguir un buen asiento?

Bella se rió. —Sip, hay un chico lindo junto al que me quiero sentar y no quiero que las otras chicas lleguen primero a él.

—Qué raro —dije, despreocupadamente —. Hay una chica junto a la que esperaba sentarme —me incliné hacia ella y le dije al oído—, y hoy lleva puesta una falda que me hace querer rasgarle las bragas y cogérmela hasta que pierda el sentido.

Bella se estremeció y un acalorado rubor se esparció hasta su cuello y su pecho. Me sonreí, satisfecho de un trabajo bien hecho.

—Va a ser imposible sentarme durante toda esta clase, ahora.

Sonreí, percibiendo una entrada. Había planeado convencerla de faltar a las clases que tenía después de ésta, pero realmente bien podría faltar a ésta, también...

— ¿Por qué no faltamos a clases? —sugerí, quedándome cerca, con la esperanza de tentarla con mi proximidad.

—No vale la pena —Bella dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Tengo álgebra justo después de ésta...

—Falta a esa, también —la insté.

— ¡De ningún modo! Esa clase es lo suficientemente difícil para mí cuando de hecho voy —Bella dijo, sacudiendo vehementemente su cabeza.

—Te ayudaré a ponerte al día —la engatusé—. Vamos, Bella, vive un poco.

Suspiró, mirándome con ojos suplicantes. —Por favor, Edward, sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirte que no.

Me reí. —Bella, decir cosas como esa sólo me alienta. ¿Por favor, Bella?, ¿cuándo más podremos pasar tiempo juntos esta semana?

Su mirada se suavizó y supe que estaba convencida. —Está bien. Pero me _tienes_ que ayudar con Álgebra.

—Trato hecho —acordé, agarrando su mano—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Quería montarla en mi hombro y correr con ella hacia el carro, pero ya que esa era una idea enteramente estúpida, aplasté el impulso y la llevé de la mano. Capté su sonrisa con el rabillo del ojo, y supe que a pesar de su renuencia inicial, estaba emocionada por esto, también.

La metí en mi carro, consciente de que probablemente parecía que la estaba secuestrando al hacer eso, y me apresuré al lado del conductor. Justo cuando daba vuelta a la llave en la ignición, escuché un triste gorjeo desde el estómago de Bella.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté, divertido.

Se sonrojó y encogió sus hombros. Siempre tengo hambre a esta hora del día.

—Entonces, te llevaré a almorzar —decidí, ya acelerando hacia la calle principal de la ciudad donde se encontraban todos los restaurantes y cafés.

—No, no tienes que hacer eso —protestó rápidamente—. Nunca puedo comer, sino hasta más tarde, de todos modos. Estoy acostumbrada.

La ignoré. —Voy a alimentarte, Bella, porque vas a necesitar tu energía cuando estemos solos. Además —continué, muy consciente de la forma en que capturaba su labio con sus dientes en anticipación—, ¿cuál es el punto de faltar a clases si no lo haces bien?

—Okay —consintió.

—Y yo pago —dije, antes de que intentara evitarlo.

—Pero...

—Sin peros —insistí—. Yo te invité. Yo pago.

Volví a ver a Bella y noté su expresión dividida. Quería discutir más el asunto. —Bella, por favor. Tengo más dinero del que necesito y tú, no. La lógica dictaría que yo sea quien pague por el almuerzo.

—Soy una mujer adulta, Edward. Mis finanzas no son tu responsabilidad —dijo, frunciendo la frente.

— ¿Me dejas, tan sólo, que cuide de ti? —suspiré, a la vez que me parqueaba rápidamente con un sólo movimiento que sobresaltó a Bella.

— Es sólo que no entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo —admitió, después que yo apagara el motor.

Me moví en el asiento para estar frente a ella. ¿Cómo responder a eso? ¿Inventando alguna mierda sobre las relaciones? Eh, a lo mejor y me convenía ser honesto. Si se daba cuenta de mis motivaciones, entonces, al final, mejor para ella.

— Soy una criatura egoísta, Bella. No me sirves hambrienta o incapaz de pagar las cuentas, si a eso vamos. Te quiero cerca y haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte cerca.

La sonrisa de Bella lentamente se amplió y supe que ella aún no entendía. Ella veía sentimientos donde sólo había conveniencia. Oh, podría admitir que estaba encariñado con ella... pero era como el aprecio que uno tiene por un buen libro. Disfrutaba de explorar su mundo, desenredar sus secretos, pero eventualmente el libro terminaría y satisfecho, la pondría de regreso en el estante.

Pero, ¿qué importaba si entendía o no? Mi respuesta claramente la complació, así que debería estar contento con eso.

Bella miró fuera de la ventana para ver dónde estábamos. —Amo este lugar. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Por suerte —respondí, con honestidad. Sabía de cada cafetería en la ciudad por los pensamientos desperdigados que escuchaba, y éste estaba supuesto a ser casual y barato sin sacrificar la calidad. La tranquilizaría un poco saber que no estaba gastando mucho en su comida.

En este café uno debía buscar su propia mesa y escogí un sitio íntimo en la esquina del fondo para nosotros. Bella tomó asiento y me lanzó una sonrisa antes de revisar el menú. Miré uno, también, para tener algo en qué ocuparme. Dado que la comida humana me interesaba muy poco, no pasó mucho antes de que me aburriera del menú y lo pusiera a un lado.

Bella se decidió poco después y un mesero, que había estado observándonos, se acercó de inmediato. Tenía sus ojos en Bella, pero afortunadamente para él —era un tipo espinilludo y nerdo— parecía comprender que ella estaba fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Qué puedo traerle? —le preguntó a Bella. Ella pidió un té frío y una suerte de envuelto de pollo, ese era un concepto que yo no entendía. El "envuelto", hasta donde pude ver, no era más que un sándwich glorificado, que era, en general, más caro y más pequeño. Los humanos eran tan extraños a veces. Ningún otro animal sentía la necesidad de aliñar su comida para hacerla, de esa manera, adoptar formas estéticamente más agradables

El mesero se volteó renuentemente hacia mí, y yo lo despaché con un movimiento de mi mano. —Nada para mí.

Bella entornó los ojos. — ¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre —le dije.

—Pero no tomas desayuno... no deberías saltarte el almuerzo, también —protestó. — ¿No eres anoréxico, verdad?

Me reí. — ¿Te parezco anoréxico?

—No...

Los ojos de Bella deambularon por mis brazos y hombros, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco creído con su apreciación de mi cuerpo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se re-enfocó. —Si no vas a comer, entonces no deberías pagar por mí... eso es ridículo...

¿Por qué tendría que ponerse tan difícil con estas cosas? Realmente, esto se estaba volviendo mucho esfuerzo sólo para asegurarme de que su estómago no estuviera rugiendo mientras me la cogía.

—Yo no como mucho, Bella. Sólo déjame invitarte a almorzar, ¿está bien? ¿No es eso lo que los novios hacen? —Casi me río, al llamarme su 'novio'. Estaba lejos de ser un chico, pero ciertamente yo no era su amigo.

— Esta bien —cedió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero no hagamos un hábito de esto.

Yo sólo me reí.

Después de que Bella comiera, la llevé directo a mi apartamento. La falda era demasiado tentadora para ser ignorada por más tiempo. Frustrantemente, Bella no parecía sentir la urgencia. Ciertamente se tomó su tiempo en las gradas a mi apartamento y cuando desenllavé la puerta para ella, entró tranquilamente como si sólo viniera a pedir prestada una taza de azúcar.

Yo no tenía ni un poco de azúcar, maldición. Ella debía saber por qué estábamos aquí.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa relajada. — ¿Qué querías hacer?

¿Qué creía ella que quería hacer, jugar damas? Entorné los ojos y la rondé, acercándome a ella. —Creo haberte dicho temprano lo que quería.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —parecía genuinamente confundida. Suprimí la necesidad de voltear mis ojos y caminé en círculos tras ella.

—Sí, Bella. ¿No recuerdas? Tenía que ver con tu falda.

Se tensó toda y supe que se acordaba. Sonreí ampliamente al oler el fresco flujo de su deseo.

Presionándome contra su espalda, la guié al mueble más conveniente y más cercano, el piano. —Agáchate —la instruí, una vez que sus caderas hubieron golpeado el borde del instrumento. Me obedeció ciegamente y mi lado animal se excitó al verla tan completamente a mi merced.

Bella extendió su torso contra el instrumento, estremeciéndose por la frialdad de la madera y el aroma de su excitación aumentó. Oh, un día, ella sería mi muerte.

Con excitación a penas reprimida, subí su falda y eché un buen vistazo a su pequeño y lindo trasero, con sus pequeños, lindos y celestes calzones... con un parche de humedad en la entrepierna. Gruñí y no perdí tiempo en jalarle el trozo de tela hasta los pies, y luego no pude resistir dejarme caer de rodillas e inclinarme para saborearla.

Bella soltó un alto quejido cuando mi lengua tocó sus pliegues. Me incitó a continuar y lamí salvajemente su escurridiza humedad, rozando su clítoris con cada pasada. Después de menos de un minuto de este tratamiento, sus piernas estaban temblando. No quería dejar de saborearla, pero quería que estuviera de pie cuando la tomara, así que me retiré. Ella gimió en protesta.

—Paciencia —murmuré, desabrochando rápidamente mi faja y bajándome el zipper de los jeans. Mis pantalones y mis boxers cayeron hasta mis rodillas y la penetré rápidamente.

Su ahogado grito de sorpresa ante la inesperada penetración se perdió al tiempo en que establecía un rápido ritmo. Se sentía tan estrecha en esta posición; casi era insoportable. No iba a durar mucho, para nada, y _¡joder!_ , ella ya estaba terminando. Sus músculos se apretaron con fuerza en torno a mí e indefenso por la sensación, me perdí. Me enterré lo más profundo que pude dentro de ella y terminé, potentemente.

Bella se estremeció y suspiró cuando me salí de ella. —Si así vas a reaccionar —balbuceó, cansada—, me pondré una falda todos los días.

—Oh, _por favor_ , hazlo —concordé, recolectando su cuerpo y levantándola en mis brazos. La cargué hasta la habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, un tanto alarmada.

—No terminé de saborearte —expliqué, mientras la ponía sobre la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me reí entre dientes. Oh, cómo me encantaba provocar a esta chica.

Quería mantener a Bella en la cama toda la tarde, pero me hizo cumplir mi promesa de ayudarla con álgebra. No fue tan terrible. Era divertida cuando estaba confundida.

Después de eso, debía llevarla a su casa. Necesitaba cenar —y se negó, de antemano, a dejarme alimentarla de nuevo, lo cual estaba bien, porque no pensaba que creyera que aún no tenía hambre— y luego debía alistarse para el trabajo. Estaba tentado a cumplir con mi promesa e ir a visitarla, pero decidí contenerme. Yo no iba a seguirla a su trabajo cada noche como su perrito faldero.

De algún modo, pasé el resto de la noche sin darme por vencido e ir en busca de Bella. Sólo que pasaba tan _aburrido_ estos días cuando ella no estaba cerca. Era muy frustrante.

El martes, entre clases, recorrí el campus, esperando captar el rastro de su aroma, para "encontrármela" por casualidad y quizá robar más de su tiempo.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, había decidido buscar a Bella. No lo soportaba más. Ya debería haber terminado en su trabajo; la cafetería cerraba a las 9:00, pues no tenía suficiente demanda de la población estudiantil para mantenerse abierta más tarde. Los estudiantes que necesitaran cafeína más tarde, se veían forzados a ir al mini-súper del pueblo, que abría las 24 horas.

Cuando llegué a su puerta, pude darme cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí, pero su compañera de habitación sí, y sus pensamientos aún no se volvían discontinuos por los sueños. Golpeé ligeramente.

— _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_ —Ángela se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Estaba sorprendida de verme ahí.

—Hola, Edward. Bella no está aquí.

—Oh... —Monté un espectáculo de decepción—. ¿Sabes dónde está? Esperaba verla esta noche.

—Sí, está en la biblioteca, trabajando en sus tareas. Le gusta esconderse al fondo —me dijo amablemente. Ella pensaba que yo le convenía a Bella. Qué irónico.

—Gracias, Ángela —sonreí. Me despidió agitando su mano y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Se me ocurrió, mientras conducía hacia la biblioteca, que esto sería mucho más fácil si Bella simplemente tuviera un teléfono celular. Así sólo la llamaría para saber dónde estaba, en lugar de andarla persiguiendo por todo el campus. Desde luego, eso requería que yo obtuviera un celular, también... jamás había necesitado uno antes.

Habiendo resuelto hacer mañana la compra para ambos, me parqueé fuera de la biblioteca. Seguí el aroma de Bella directamente hacia el fondo, justo como Ángela había dicho.

Y estaba profundamente dormida. Tendida sobre sus libros, una de las páginas estaba arrugada bajo su mejilla. Murmuró algo sobre café con leche, sin grasa y sin azúcar.

Podía admitirlo, sentía lástima por ella. Estaba claramente exhausta y a juzgar por la cantidad de libros y papeles esparcidos a través de la mesa que ocupaba, estaba demasiado sobrecargada de trabajo.

Suspiré y me agaché junto a ella para sacudirla con cuidado y despertarla. Bella saltó y se incorporó, sentándose recta en su asiento antes de que sus adormilados ojos se enfocaran en mí.

— ¿Edward?, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

Me reí. —Bella, no estamos en tu habitación. Estamos en la biblioteca. Y en cuanto a por qué estoy aquí, vive a buscarte y te encontré desmayada sobre tu tarea. Pensé que era mejor despertarte, ya que creo que no disfrutarías de despertar en la biblioteca en la mañana.

—Sí, eso sería vergonzoso —Bella concordó, aunque su rubor sugería que ya estaba avergonzada tal y cual estaban las cosas.

—No hay razón para avergonzarse —le dije—. Si estás cansada, estás cansada.

Suspiró con tristeza. —Hacer café es un trabajo más difícil de lo que pensé que sería.

Me reí entre dientes. —Sí, hueles un poco a café, también—. Eso era una mentira; apestaba a café. Desde luego, no sería muy obvio para un humano.

Bella hizo una mueca. —Grandioso.

—Al menos no hueles a papas fritas —señalé.

—Detallitos —Bella masculló. Me reí de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no te ayudo con todo esto? Tal vez termines más rápido. Y si no, al menos puedo mantenerte despierta.

Bella sonrió suavemente. —No tienes que hacer eso, Edward. Estoy segura de que tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar en la biblioteca conmigo.

Me encogí de hombros. — _Yo_ vine a buscarte a _ti_ , ¿no? El lugar no hace mayor diferencia.

Sonrió de nuevo. —Bueno, me encantaría la compañía, si deseas quedarte. Pero, estoy trabajando en un ensayo para literatura, así que no creo que me puedas ayudar mucho.

—Hmm—. Miré alrededor, notando que la mayoría de los libros eran sobre crítica literaria. — ¿Por qué no me dices tú tesis? Puedo ayudarte a investigar.

—De acuerdo —acepto, con una gran sonrisa, feliz de hablar sobre su materia favorita, estoy seguro.

Resultó que Bella estaba escribiendo sobre la crítica social a la poesía modernista. Era un tema bastante interesante, y como no estaba familiarizado con el Modernismo Americano, no me importaba investigar. Disfrutaba de obtener nueva información cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

Trabajamos en silencio por un par de horas. Le señalaba pasajes importantes y ella trabajaba en crear un concienzudo bosquejo de su ensayo. Finalmente, cuando las campanas del campus dieron las doce, Bella se recostó en la silla y se desperezó.

—Pienso que es suficiente por esta noche. No deberá tomarme mucho redactar el resto mañana.

La ayudé a devolver los libros al lugar al que pertenecían. — ¿Te gustaría que te llevara a tu dormitorio? —ofrecí, mientras empacaba sus cosas.

Se mordió el labio y me miró tímidamente. —Um, ¿te importaría si... si tal vez... me quedo contigo esta noche?

Me sorprendió que reuniera el valor para preguntarme. ¿Quería que se quedara esta noche? Seguramente se dormiría tan pronto como tocara la cama, así que obviamente no haría lo que quería con ella esta noche. No obstante, si se quedaba a pasar la noche, significaría que estaría en la mañana y que quizá habría tiempo entonces...

—Seguro. Aunque me da curiosidad saber por qué quieres, ¿no será más difícil para ti en la mañana?

Frunció el ceño. —Supongo que será problemático para ti, también, llevarme de regreso en la mañana...

Me encogí de hombros. —No me importa—. No si iba a haber sexo en la ducha. —Como dije, sólo era curiosidad.

Se mordió el labio. —Sólo... quiero estar cerca de ti. Aunque esté dormida.

¿Qué podía decir a eso? Tomé su mochila en lugar de responder y gesticulé para que guiara el camino fuera de la biblioteca.

Ahora ya estaba suficientemente familiarizada con mi carro para distinguirlo y dirigirse a él sin que se lo señalara. Caminé detrás de ella, disfrutando el vaivén de sus caderas.

El camino fue silencioso. Cada vez que volvía a ver a Bella, sus ojos estaban pesados. Definitivamente no estaría consciente mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba suficientemente despierta para subir las gradas y llegar a mi cuarto.

— ¿Me prestas una camisa para dormir?" preguntó, señalando mi vestidor. Se dirigió hacia él en calcetines y pescó una camiseta suave. La observé subrepticiamente mientras se cambiaba y me deshice de mi ropa, también. Fue un placer especial mirarla quitarse el brasier; qué lástima que estuviera tan cansada.

Bella eventualmente se metió a la cama vistiendo únicamente mi camiseta y sus calzones. La deseaba desesperadamente, pero presentía que ni el mejor sexo del mundo la mantendría despierta en este momento.

—Ven a la cama conmigo —dijo, somnolienta, dando palmaditas al espacio junto a ella. Consentí. Supuse que sería un tanto extraño negarme a ir a la cama con ella cuando ya era pasada la media noche. Podría levantarme nuevamente cuando se durmiera.

De modo que me deslicé bajo las sábanas junto a ella, y de inmediato se acurrucó a mi lado. Mmm, tibieza.

Se durmió rápidamente, pero permanecí donde estaba por un tiempo, relajándome bajo su calor, escuchando los sonidos de su suave respiración y el latido de su corazón.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	10. BF-10

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Diez**

Todavía estaba en la cama con ella.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y Bella había estado dormida durante más de dos horas, pero yo todavía estaba acostado con ella. Estaba pegada a mí como una estrella de mar, y yo estaba aburrido.

Pero era algo más bien agradable.

Ella era tan cálida y suave. Era una de las raras comodidades físicas que podía apreciar como un vampiro, el calor. Yo me resistía a dejarlo. El aburrimiento no era malo, tampoco... la ociosidad era algo refrescante. El cuerpo de los vampiros nunca se cansa, y descansar era innecesario, por no mencionar inútil ... pero a veces sentía como si sería bueno dormir de todos modos, sólo para dar a mi mente un descanso. Estar con ella de este modo, era más o menos eso. Un descanso mental.

Muy bien, esto sí que era absurdo. Yo lo sabía. Fui hecho para matar a seres humanos, no para permitir que me utilizaran como una almohada de cuerpo completo.

Pero, ¿por qué no disfrutar de esto? Ella era cálida. Era una sensación agradable. ¿Dónde estaba escrito que no podía absorber el calor del cuerpo de esta pequeña humana mientras dormía? Yo era un vampiro, ¿no? Yo vivía fuera de las normas y límites, yo podía hacer lo que quisiera.

La suave voz de Bella captó mi atención cuando murmuró mi nombre en sus sueños. Ese era un asunto completamente aparte. Ya estaba, obviamente, muy apegada a mí... ¿y si ella empezaba a querer más? Era crucial que la mantuviera a distancia. Ella ya estaba demasiado cerca, de verdad, dejarla en tan constante proximidad física era suficientemente malo. Cuanto más tiempo pasara conmigo, cuantas más posibilidades tendría de darse cuenta de que yo no era humano. Ella realmente ya debería tener sospechas... ¿Qué tal si ya las tenía, pero no hubiera me dicho nada? Yo no tenía manera de saber lo que estaba pensando...

No me importaba, decidí. Yo quería a esta humana, y la tendría, las normas se podían al demonio. Si alguna vez lo descubrían... bueno, lidiaría con eso cuando llegara el momento.

—Edward —suspiró de nuevo, acariciando mi pecho esta vez. Una pequeña corriente de aire me hacía cosquillas en la piel con cada exhalación suya. Yo jugaba con su pelo sedoso, permitiéndole deslizarse entre mis dedos.

Sí, todas estas pequeñas sensaciones eran agradables. Igual y mejor las disfrutaba.

Después de una hora, decidí que era momento de tener algo en que ocupar mi mente otra vez y fui a buscar un libro a la sala de estar. Bella gimoteó dormida cuando me desprendí de su abrazo.

Hmm, ¿qué tenía pendiente de leer? Por supuesto, yo sabía exactamente qué libros en mi estantería estaban intactos, pero eso no me ayudaba a decidir qué quería leer esta vez. Ninguno de ellos, de verdad. Suspiré para mis adentros. Tal vez debería releer como Bella dijo... ¿Encontraría realmente algo nuevo? Parecía poco probable, pero tenía curiosidad. Camus, entonces. Tal vez podría descubrir que ella se había equivocado en cuanto a _El Extranjero_ después de todo.

Miré hacia mi sofá de cuero. Normalmente, realizaría mi lectura allí. Pero tal vez debería llevar el libro a la cama ...

 _Quieres_ , me dije, _así que hazlo_.

Al final, me acomodé junto a Bella. Se me pegó de nuevo como un niña necesitada. Era divertido, de verdad, cuando no era aterrador. ¿Qué estaría pasando en su subconsciente que la hacía aferrarse a mí en su sueño?

Leí un rato en la oscuridad, la luz era una indulgencia, no una necesidad para mí. El texto fue... un tanto incómodo. Yo había leído esta novela por primera vez con cierta dosis de desprecio por Meursault. Él siempre me había parecido un poco patético, siempre de acuerdo con lo que se esperaba de él, aun cuando a él no le importara. Era un cobarde, seguro, se comportaba de maneras que estaban en contra de las normas de la sociedad, pero no tenía el valor de ser realmente diferente.

Ahora estaba encontrando sorprendentes similitudes entre mi propia conducta y la de Meursault. ¿Qué hacía yo aquí, jugando a ser humano para esta chica? Debería parar. Era tan patético como lo era ese personaje de ficción.

Pero yo no quería. Tal vez sólo estaba satisfaciendo mis necesidades como Meursault, pero a diferencia de él, yo no podía usar a cualquier mujer... Yo tenía una razón para cuidar de Bella. Su mente silenciosa era en extremo valiosa para mí, yo simplemente no podía disfrutar con nadie más. Era lógico para mí esforzarme por conservarla, decidí.

Seguí leyendo, pero mi mente estaba distraída, tratando de enfatizar las diferencias entre el personaje que despreciaba y yo.

Pronto, Bella comenzó a agitarse y puse mi libro a un lado. Su pierna estaba cruzada sobre la mía y cuando se despertó, frotó su suave muslo contra mí; capté una mínima ráfaga de su excitación entonces y sonreí. _Sí_.

Se despertó lentamente, frotando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío en el proceso. Por último, sus párpados revolotearon al abrirse y se estiró como una gato antes de mirar mi rostro y ruborizarse al encontrarme viéndola.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

—Buenos días —le respondí amablemente. Mis dedos se sintieron atraídos por la tentación de su muslo desnudo. Mmm, una piel tan adorable.

—Duermo muy bien contigo —suspiró con satisfacción. —¿Dormiste bien?

—Tuve una buena noche —dije, evasivamente.

Ella se apoyó en un codo y vio el libro en la mesita de noche. —¿Estás releyendo _El Extranjero_? ¿Alguna nueva conclusión?

Me encogí de hombros. —Creo que Meursault no tenía idea de lo que quería.

—Creo que tienes razón —asintió Bella—. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes lo que quieres? —me desafió.

—Sé lo que quiero ahora mismo —le dije, antes de moverla repentinamente de un tirón, ponerla boca arriba y acuñarme entre sus piernas. Ella se rió de excitación y el sonido envió dardos de placer por mi espina dorsal.

—¿A qué hora es tu primera clase? —pregunté, de una vez buscando sus suaves pechos debajo de su —mi— camiseta. Mmm, allí estaban. Sus pezones se pusieron rígidos bajo mis manos.

—A las nueve y media —jadeó.

—Bien —gruñí. Varias horas, entonces. Un montón de tiempo para jugar.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

Después de una tranquila mañana en la cama, llevé a Bella de vuelta a su dormitorio para ducharse y cambiarse. Volví a mi casa e hice lo mismo antes de salir a clases. Biología, de nuevo. Ya estaba cansándome de la rutina. De haber sabido que estaría jugando a ser humano, me habría matriculado en mejores cursos.

Continué mi re-lectura de Camus entre clases. Cuanto más leía, más decidía que había una clara diferencia entre Meursault y yo. A Meursault simplemente no le _importaba_ ; actuaba sin motivación, sin razón. Ése, ciertamente, no era yo. Mis razones eran mías, y yo estaba haciendo lo que yo _quería_.

Bella se presentó a la clase en jeans. Estaba un poquito decepcionado. Supongo que no podía usar faldas _cada_ día... e hizo más frío hoy de lo que había hecho el lunes...

—Hola —sonrió ampliamente, deslizándose en el asiento junto al mío, como de costumbre.

—Hola —. La miré bien. Estaba en jeans, pero su camisa manga larga era de un material que se ajustaba a su forma. Habían unos destartalados tenis en sus pies. Me reí un poco. Ella era, obviamente, indiferente ante la ropa, pero le funcionaba.

—Estaba pensando... —comenzó tentativamente—, mis clases comienzan más tarde mañana, y tengo mis tareas hechas... así que tendré algo más de tiempo libre esta noche, si quieres ... ya sabes, pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Me reí entre dientes de sus divagaciones. —¿Por qué no te voy a buscar al trabajo esta noche?

—OK —sonrió ella, y me imaginé que este era, exactamente, el resultado que esperaba—. Mi turno acaba a las nueve.

—A las nueve, entonces —acordé, justo cuando el profesor entró al salón para iniciar la clase.

La clase sólo captó la mitad de mi atención; la parte desocupada de mi cerebro se redujo a soñar despierto. Estaba inmerso en mi fantasía favorita, Bella en falda sobre el escritorio, ahora saborizada con los recuerdos de ella inclinada sobre mi piano, cuando empujó un pedazo de papel sobre mi escritorio.

" _¿Aun trabajando en Camus?"_

Contuve la risa. Sólo una chica como Bella elegiría literatura existencialista como un buen tema para pasarse notitas en clase.

" _Casi termino"_ , respondí. Yo estaba muy tentado de cambiar el tema por el sus calzones, pero me contuve.

" _¿Qué piensas?",_ quiso saber. ¿Cuál era el asunto de esta chica con su interrogadera acerca de mis lecturas? Debía ser una cosa de los licenciados en Inglés. Tal vez era su forma de coquetear o algo así.

" _Resulta bastante sin sentido que Meursault continuamente se negara a seguir las expectativas de la sociedad sin utilizar ese poder para hacer algo que realmente quisiera hacer. Para el tiempo en que se da cuenta que sólo tiene una vida para vivir, está atrapado en prisión y no puede hacer nada con esa vida. La libertad que, supuestamente, encuentra en su propia insignificancia parece un poco... vacía."_

Bella leyó mi respuesta con una expresión pensativa.

" _Siempre he pensado de esa manera, también. Camus me frustra, él parece pensar que la ausencia de un significado más profundo en la vida humana es la ausencia de todo significado. Pero tenemos el poder para crear significado. ¿No te parece?"_

¿Crear significado?, ¿en este mundo? Yo había visto muchas vidas superficiales, vacías; incluso las actividades que se suponía fueran significativas, a menudo dejaban a la gente sintiéndose insatisfecha.

" _Haces que parezca tan fácil."_

Sonrió para sus adentros.

" _Por supuesto, no es fácil, pero creo que hay cosas por las que vale la pena vivir."_

No pude resistirme.

" _¿Por ejemplo?"_

Se mordió el labio mientras escribía su respuesta, su lapicero casi volando por su entusiasmo.

" _Como la ciencia y el arte, trabajar para mejorar la vida de los demás, el amor, la pasión. ¿No son estas razones lo suficientemente buenas?"_

Yo nunca había visto a esas cosas volverse razones suficientemente buenas.

" _Tal vez lo sean. Pero me parece que la mayoría de la gente no se da realmente cuenta de lo que estás diciendo"_

Bella se rió entre dientes mientras leía eso.

" _Ellos simplemente no han leído a Sartre. Él hace que sea sencillo. Además, la gente es perezosa. Esperan que todo les caiga justo en el regazo. Tienes que hacer de tu vida lo que quieres que sea."_

Era tan claro para ella, me di cuenta. Ella sabía exactamente quién era y qué quería. Yo... la envidiaba. Eso es lo que esto era. Yo envidiaba su ingenua inocencia, su facilidad para creer...

" _Tendré que ver de qué trata Sartre, entonces_."

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidí ir a ver a Bella temprano... dos horas más temprano. Pero había dicho que la visitaría en el trabajo y, realmente, debía chequear un poco a su admirador y asegurarme de que no se cruzara ningún límite mientras trabajaba con ella. Era demasiado buena para su propio bien; ella probablemente no le diría que se calmara si fuera necesario. Definitivamente, debía mantener un ojo en ese chico...

Con un libro en la mano para mantenerme entretenido, me dirigí a la cafetería. El aroma de Bella saltó hacia mí, aun en medio del abrumador olor del café. Creo que conocería ese olor en cualquier lugar.

Ella estaba detrás del mostrador, mezclado cuidadosamente uno de esos extraños brebajes que los seres humanos elegían beber. Me hizo sentirme bastante feliz por mi dieta sin complicaciones... había sangre y nada más. Simple.

El chico estaba allí, parado demasiado cerca de ella, instruyéndola sobre cómo hacer el mocha-frappu-no-sé-qué-cosa. Hice un escaneo rápido de las mentes en la sala. Varios clientes, pero la gerente de mente lasciva no estaba aquí, afortunadamente. Esa era una cosa menos con qué lidiar.

Bella estaba pasando la bebida a la mujer que esperaba con impaciencia en el mostrador cuando me vio. Ella sonrió brillantemente y casi volcó la taza, pero se contuvo rápidamente. Caminé por la habitación mientras la insatisfecha cliente se quejaba mentalmente de la estupidez de Bella. Sacudí la cabeza para mí mismo. Si esta mujer la conociera en absoluto, no se atrevería a llamar estúpida a Bella.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Bella preguntó, ahora libre por un momento. El muchacho estaba muy descontento ahora que la atención de Bella se desviara de él.

Me encogí de hombros. —Bueno, prometí visitarte en el trabajo. Pensé en pasar el tiempo aquí hasta que terminaras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó complacida—. Acabas de mejorar mucho mi noche.

—¿Ah, si?

— _Dios, qué idiota. ¿Por qué los tipos como éste siempre se llevan a las mejores chicas?_

Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Definitivamente. ¿Quieres algo? Casi puedo hacer una taza de café por mí misma.

Me eché a reír. —No, gracias. La cafeína me hace daño —mentí con facilidad.

—A mí también —dijo—. Así que el café que gano por trabajar aquí se desperdicia conmigo.

El chico salió por detrás de Bella y se aclaró la garganta. —Hey, Bells, hay clientes que esperan.

 _¿Bells?, ¿qué tipo de apodo tan horrible era ese?_ Me estremecí. Una mirada hacia atrás de mí confirmó que había, de hecho, una única persona detrás mío. Volteé los ojos.

—Estaré por allá —le dije a Bella, indicando un rincón vacío con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras que Bella continuó trabajando, yo fingía leer, pero estaba realmente muy pendiente del chico que trabajaba con ella. Él prácticamente se babeaba por Bella en sus pensamientos. Era asqueroso. — _Ella es tan linda... ella es tan inteligente... ella es tan divertida... ella tiene unas tetas perfectas._

Iba a matar al pequeño idiota. Matarlo y hacerle pedazos tan minúsculos que nunca serían capaz de identificar el cadáver. Si hacía un movimiento en falso...

Sabía que debía controlar mi ira, no fuera que perdiera la razón y me expusiera a mí mismo frente a todos estos seres humanos y de Bella, también. Pero sus pensamientos eran bulliciosos y yo no iba a quitar mis ojos de encima de él ni por un segundo. No cuando estaba a pocos pies de distancia de mi Bella.

Ahora él le estaba enseñando a hacer otra bebida rara, algo que había que pasar por la licuadora. Y entonces, mientras alcanzaba por encima de su hombro para mostrarle qué botón presionar, muy intencionalmente, le rozó el pecho con su mano.

Su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa, decidí, ya acechándolo a través del pequeño espacio hacia el mostrador. Ella era _mía_. Mía, mía, mía, y todo el mundo debía saberlo. Esto no sería un problema con otro vampiro... mi olor, sobre toda ella, sería suficiente para ahuyentar a todos los demás. Pero, evidentemente, la sutileza estaba más allá de este débil mental humano, y yo tendría que marcarla como mía, descaradamente.

—Bella —dije, aunque mis ojos estaban fijos en una mirada asesina sobre el adolescente de aspecto muy culpable—. ¿Tienes un descanso?

—Yo... uh... sí —dijo, mirando entre su compañero de trabajo y yo.

—¿Por qué no lo tomas ahora? —le sugerí, volviendo unos ojos persuasivos hacia ella. Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí, claro. No estamos ocupados —acordó. Ella no preguntó si a _él_ le importaba. Un pequeño triunfo.

Ella removió el delantal y salió de detrás del mostrador. La tomé del brazo y la conduje por un pasillo hacia un lado.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos estar solos? —le pregunté.

—¿Uh... quieres decir... deseas...? —estaba tartamudeando y ruborizada, y me eso sólo me hizo desearla más.

—Sí, Bella, Te quiero coger. Ahora mismo. Yo quiero tomarte con fuerza y rápido y quiero que grites tan fuerte que todos en este lugar sepan a quien perteneces.

Estaba ruborizada desde la frente hasta el cuello de su camisa. Y ella estaba profunda e increíblemente excitada. El aroma dominaba todo lo demás.

—El almacén tiene cerradura —me dijo, con voz temblorosa.

—Muéstrame el camino —le dije con un gesto de mi mano. Por supuesto, yo podía oler el almacén con facilidad, lleno de café como estaba, pero yo no estaba supuesto a saber su ubicación.

Ella me llevó a la final del pasillo y adentro del almacén oscuro. Éste, de hecho, se enllavaba desde el interior, con una cerradura en el exterior. Hah, tal vez el admirador de Bella tendría las llaves y nos sorprendería. Eso se lo merecía.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró y la cerradura se enllavó, la tuve presionada contra la pared. Su gemido fue ensordecido mientras yo aplastaba mi boca contra la suya y comencé a trabajar en el botón de sus jeans. Las manos de Bella apretaron débilmente mis hombros.

—Quítate los zapatos —le dije. Ella obedeció mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón y me liberaba de mis boxers. Esperé con impaciencia a que ella se quitara ambos zapatos tenis antes de tirarme sobre ella de nuevo, empujando hacia abajo sus jeans y su calzón algodón. El olor de su deseo llegaba hacia mí más fuerte que nunca y me perdí. La levanté fuera de sus pantalones, sin poder esperar a que ella se liberara a tropezones. En un instante, ella estaba enganchada contra la puerta, sus muslos alrededor de mi cintura, mi pene rozando su sexo húmedo.

 _¡Joder, sí!_

Me deslicé dentro de ella con facilidad, con un jadeo de su parte. Tan apretada, tan húmeda, tan _mía_. Realmente quería hacerla gritar esta vez.

—Edward —ella gimió, retorciéndose contra mí, batiendo sus caderas contra las mías con entusiasmo. —Por favor... te deseo tanto...

Gruñí y abatí mis caderas contra las suyas, una y otra y otra vez. Quería meterme dentro de ella y poseerla por completo, quería tatuar mi nombre en su carne, quería consumirla...

—Dime a quién perteneces —jadeé, escalando rápidamente hacia el clímax. Ella estaba cerca, también, podía sentir sus músculos revoloteando a mi alrededor. Pronto se apretarían, ordeñándome...

—A ti —jadeó.

—Dilo otra vez —demandé, moviendo mi mano para rozar un dedo sobre su clítoris.

—¡Te pertenezco a ti! —gritó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y revelándome esa tentadora yugular. En su lugar, centré mis ojos en el rebote de sus senos.

—Di mi nombre cuando termines, Bella. _Grítalo._

Ella gimió. —Oh, Dios, estoy tan cerca.

Empujé más duro, inclinado mis caderas para penetrarla lo más profundamente posible. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió.

—Oh... Yo...¡Oh, Dios... Edward!

 _Sí_. Gemí y gruñí durante mi clímax cuando terminé con más fuerza que nunca antes, ardiendo bajo el calor abrasador de Bella.

Parecía que habían pasado horas antes de que me sintiera capaz de funcionar de nuevo, pero probablemente fueran sólo unos segundos. Me retiré de Bella y la coloqué con cuidado sobre sus pies. Ella se tambaleó y se aferró a mí.

—Maldición —exhaló, y sentía como si, probablemente, estuviera poniendo todo su peso contra mí—. ¿Cómo voy a volver a trabajar ahora?

—Mmm, fácil. Te vas caminando por ese pasillo y vuelves a lo que estabas haciendo, y todos aquí sabrán, exactamente, qué y con quién, además, estabas haciendo durante tu descanso.

Se ruborizó profundamente. —Eres diabólico, Edward. ¿A qué se debió esto, de todos modos?

—Ese cachorrito de perro con quien trabajas te tocó inadecuadamente —gruñí, dando un apretoncito a su trasero para enfatizar.

Ella soltó un bufido. —¿Así que sentiste la necesidad de marcar tu territorio?, ¿por qué no te limitas a orinar en mi pierna la próxima vez? Podría ahorrarte algo de energía.

Me reí con ella. —Pero de esta forma es mucho más placentero para los dos, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez —admitió a regañadientes mientras se ponía sus pantalones—. Pero es mejor que no hagas un hábito de esto cada vez que un tipo me mire raro. Definitivamente, me van a despedir si mi novio me arrastra a la bodega todo el tiempo.

—Oh, muy bien. Si insistes —suspiré. Me abroché la faja, y ella se apoyó en mí para mantener el equilibrio mientras se ponía sus zapatos de nuevo.

—Voy ir a limpiarme un poco en el baño antes de volver por allá —dijo, abriendo la puerta. Eso era probablemente una buena idea. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su cabello... bueno, su cabello, definitivamente, revelaba que había cogido como Dios manda.

—Está bien. Nos vemos por allá —dije, contento por la oportunidad. Tenía algo que hacer primero.

Como lo sospechaba, el chico estaba esperando junto al mostrador, bastante incómodo. Me dirigí directo hacia él. Retrocedió un poco al verme y me incliné sobre el mostrador, buscando que se cagara de miedo.

—Déjenme aclarar algo —susurré—. Tú _no_ tocas a Bella. Si le pones una mano, una mierda _uña,_ encima una vez más, no te gustarán las consecuencias. ¿Entiendes?

Él asintió con rigidez y pude oler el miedo.

— _Qué imbécil_ —pensó mientras me daba la vuelta—, _posesivo anormal_.

Pero estaba petrificado. Me sonreí a mí mismo.

 _Fait accompli_.*

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

*Se traduce del Francés como _hecho consumado._


	11. BF-11

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Once**

Bella estuvo callada mientras yo nos conducía a casa, después de su turno. Quería saber en qué estaba pensando.

―¿Te molesta algo? ―le pregunté finalmente, viéndola desde el rabillo del ojo.

Bella había estado viendo por la ventana y su cabeza giró para verme. ―Amenazaste a Josh, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué?―. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Había escuchado correr el agua en el baño mientras yo hablaba con él y había escuchado su conversación toda la noche. Él no le había dicho nada.

―No se me acercó ni a dos pies de distancia por el resto de la noche **―** dijo Bella, sus ojos entornados en dirección mía―. Hubiera asumido que había decido darse por vencido, excepto que cada vez que me le acercaba mucho, se apartaba como si estuviese aterrorizado.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras veía el camino. ―Te tocó, Bella. No podía simplemente dejar eso pasar.

Bella me miró furiosa. ―Bueno, yo no puedo simplemente dejar esto pasar, Edward. Sí, me tocó, pero tú no sabes si fue un accidente. ¿Qué tal si no intentaba hacer nada? Más aún, yo puedo defenderme sola. Si hubiera un problema, yo lidiaría con él.

―Nunca he dicho que no puedas defenderte sola ―argumenté, aunque claramente, no lo haría si pensaba que el tipo era inocente―. Pero _sí_ te ha estado viendo... irrespetuosamente desde el día que aplicaste al trabajo y yo sé cómo piensan los hombres. No hubo nada accidental en lo que hizo.

Me parqueé fuera de mi edificio y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. En lugar de bajarse, sin embargo, se volteó en el asiento para encararme.

―Si todo los hombres piensan del mismo modo, entonces, tú debes hacer las mismas cosas que él hace. ¿Qué te da derecho a juzgarlo?

―Es diferente ―gruñí, furioso con ella.

―¿Cómo? ―presionó, aqueando una ceja―. Si éste es un asunto de respeto hacia las mujeres, entonces, diría que lo que tú hiciste esta noche es mucho peor.

Me tomé un momento para formular mi argumento. No me ganaba esta. ―Es diferente ―dije, calmadamente, al fin―, porque nosotros estamos juntos. Tú me has dado tu cuerpo y con éste, tu permiso tácito para que yo piense en ti de cierta manera y te toque de cierta forma. Él, no tiene ese permiso.

Los ojos de Bella centellaron con enojo y casi voló del carro, caminando furiosa hacia mi edificio. La seguí y la dejé entrar, asombrado de cuánta gracia obtenía en su furia. No se tropezó del todo y no tuvo ningún problema subiendo a mi piso. Una vez que estuvimos dentro de mi apartamento, dirigió su enojo hacia mí.

―¿Por qué no aceptas el verdadero problema? ―demandó.

Me estaba impacientando con esto. ―¿Cuál es el "verdadero" problema, exactamente?

Avanzó sobre mí. Oh, la gatita estaba enojada. Podía verla siseando y escupiendo ahora. ―¡Que eres posesivo y celoso y que no confías en mí!

Me reí. No pude evitarlo. ―¿Posesivo? Ciertamente. ¿Celoso? No. No hay de nada de _qué_ estar celoso. Ciertamente no me siento amenazado por esa patética excusa de ser humano, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Y no veo, del todo, cómo éste es un asunto de confianza.

―¡Oh, cierto! ―lanzó sus manos hacia arriba en exasperación― Acabas de pasar dos horas viéndome trabajar sin siquiera tomarte un café porque eso es divertido.

―¿Qué, piensas que te estaba espiando? ―pregunté, incrédulamente. ¡Oh!, si no estuviera tan atractiva, con el rubor de su enojo sobre la piel, la estrangularía ahora mismo.

―¿De veras esperas que piense otra cosa? Es muy claro que no confías en mí del todo, aunque yo siempre he confiado en ti.

Volteé los ojos. ―Estás siendo irracional. Esto no es sobre la confianza.

―¡No me desestimes de ese modo! ¡Lo es! ¡No confías en mí!

―Bella ―suspiré―, confío en tí. Nunca pensarías que eres... infiel. Pero eso no significa que desee ver a los chicos comiéndote con los ojos como si fueras un jugoso trozo de carne, ¿OK? Y no me digas que tú no tienes las mismas reacciones cuando ves a las mujeres viéndome; no es difícil leer la expresión de tu rostro.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruño. ―Todavía quiero estar enojada contigo.

No puede más que reírme un poco de la manera en que hacía puchero, tratando de verse feroz. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, ansioso por tocarla. Esta discusión me había excitado, cuando no estaba contemplando el asesinato.

―Bella, deberías aceptar que esto ―la toqué sobre sus jeans―, es mío, hasta que digas lo contrario. Está respondiendo a mi tacto ahora mismo; ambos lo sabemos. También sé que te excitas cuando me pongo posesivo.

Bella relajó los brazos y se apoyó en mí, lanzándome una mirada retadora. ―Tal vez eso sea cierto. Pero eso significa que esto ―tomo mi erección en su mano y sonreí ampliamente ante su bravuconería―, es _mío_.

Me reí entre dientes, acariciándola ligeramente sobre sus jeans. ―Es tu complaciente esclavo, te lo prometo.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

Más tarde esa noche, desplayado y desnudo en la cama con una muy satisfecha Bella a mi lado, recordé la resolución que había alcanzado el día anterior y saqué de la gaveta de mi mesa de noche el aparato.

―Bella, tengo algo para ti ―dije, esperando que me mirara antes de entregarle el pequeño teléfono. Lo compré junto a otro similar para mí y ya había programado mi número en el suyo y viceversa.

Lo quedó viendo, pero no lo tomó. Fruncí el ceño.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté.

―Esto... Edward, sabes que no puedo costear un celular ―dijo finalmente, retorciéndole los ojos al pequeño aparato como si la hubiera insultado personalmente.

―Lo sé ―dije despacio―. Por eso yo voy a pagarlo... ―Me parecía un concepto bastante simple.

―Edward, no puedo aceptar esto ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Es demasiado.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté.

Se sentó, cubriendo su pecho con la sábana. ―Porque los celulares son caros y no hay forma de que te lo pueda pagar en un futuro cercano y...

―No quiero que me lo pagues ―dije, volteando los ojos. ―¿Podrías sólo aceptarlo, Bella? Es realmente más para mí que para ti, de todos modos. Es sólo que quisiera poder contactarte cuando quiera sin tener que corretearte por todo el campus. Si no quieres usarlo nunca, es asunto tuyo, pero desearía que lo aceptaras, por mí.

Bella suspiró y tomó la cosa cautelosamente de mi mano, como si estuviera cubierto de porquería. ―Bien. Lo acepto, pero me niego a usarlo. No necesito que cuides de mí.

―¿Alguna vez he dicho que lo necesitaras? ―pregunté, mordazmente―. Como te dije, sólo quiero poder contactarte, eso es todo.

―Supongo que eso tiene sentido ―acordó renuente, ahora mirando con más detenimiento el pequeño teléfono. Sonreí para mis adentros; la curiosidad la atraparía y pronto estaría jugando con todas las aplicaciones que traen los celulares hoy en día.

Ya con eso fuera del camino, procedí al siguiente asunto. ―Bella, ¿cuándo te vas a Forks?

―El viernes me darán un turno temprano ―explicó―, así que podré irme al rededor de las cinco y no estará tan oscuro mientras maneje.

―¿Qué tan lejos es Forks, de todos modos? ―pregunté, curioso sobre qué tan lejos planeaba llegar en esa sarrosa camioneta vieja.

―Como a dos horas ―suspiró―, pero no he visto a Charlie desde que empezó el curso y sé que esta muy solo por allá. Vale la pena la manejada con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Suspiré internamente. Bella estaría todo el fin de semana a dos horas de distancia de mí, con su padre policía y yo estaría loco de aburrimiento con nada -y nadie- que hacer.

―¿Quieres venir de nuevo mañana en la noche? ―pregunté, pensando que podría al menos tener una noche más con ella antes de que se fuera.

Se mordió el labio. ―Quiero, pero probablemente no deba. Necesito realizar una investigación antes de ir a casa... probablemente pase la noche en la biblioteca.

Hmmf. Eso no era aceptable, para nada. Quería esa última noche con ella antes de tener que abstenerme por tres días.

―Voy a extrañarte ―suspiró con tristeza, arrimándose a mi hombro. Sabía que se esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero no podía decir lo mismo con honestidad, no de la forma en que ella lo interpretaría; así que, en su lugar, incliné su cabeza y la besé. Sus tibios labios se movieron lánguidamente contra los míos mientras presionaba su cuerpo al mío. Disfruté de la forma en que su carne cedía a la mía y de la forma en que se me entregaba sin vacilar. Sabía que la complacía y eso me daba un sentimiento de... satisfacción.

―Edward ―suspiró densamente, necesitada. Rápidamente la rodé sobre su espalda y me acomodé entre sus piernas. Gimió bajito cuando me deslicé dentro de ella con facilidad. Supe, en cuanto entré en su aterciopelado calor, que quería tomarme mi tiempo disfrutando la sensación y sus pesados párpados decían que ella también lo quería despacio. Establecí un ritmo perezoso, como para provocarla y nos sacudió llevándonos gradualmente al borde.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

Era obvio para mí que tendría que ver a Bella el jueves en la noche y que que tendría que ser sutil al respecto. Hasta yo era capaz de comprender que un buen novio no seguía a su novia a la biblioteca y la acosaba para tener relaciones sexuales después de que ella manifestara necesitar estudiar.

Decidí irme por la estrategia que me había funcionado mejor antes: comida. Los humanos necesitaban su combustible para funcionar, tal como todas las otras criaturas y parecería un gesto considerado.

Me las arreglé para esperar hasta las 9:30 para ir al súper-mercado. La selección era... desconcertante. No tenía ni idea de qué podría querer y pasé una cantidad irracional de tiempo vendo el surtido de bebidas energéticas antes de decidirme por frutas y agua. Bella había dicho que no consumía mucha cafeína, de todos modos... dudaba que fuera aficionada al Red Bull.

Encontré a Bella en el mismo lugar que la última vez, leyendo de un libro de apariencia mohosa con su cabeza descansando desmadejadamente sobre su mano. Se veía tan cansada.

No notó que me acercaba hasta que puse mis compras ante ella. Bella se incorporó sobresaltada, enfocándose primero en el banano y luego mirándome a mí.

―Edward―. Su voz era suave y me dedicó esa mirada que me ponía incómodo -esa mirada medio adoradora, sobre-agradecida en proporción a lo que había hecho.

―Gracias ―dijo luego, sonriendo feliz ―. No tenías que hacer esto.

Me encogí de hombros y decidí mantener las cosas a la ligera. ―Claramente, alguien tiene que cuidar de ti.

Bella resopló. ―Mira quien habla. ¿Cada cuánto comes, una vez al día?

―No trabajo, ni por cerca, tanto como tú ―señalé, sentándome junto a ella en vez de enfrente de ella―. ¿De qué se trata, esta noche?

―Español ―refunfuño, frunciendo el ceño―. Mi profesor es un idiota -quiere tres fuentes externas para un análisis literario básico, lo cual es absurdo. Digo, el análisis debe salir de la prueba, no de ideas prestadas.

Me reí entre dientes ante su breve discurso. ―¿Por qué no la botas? Seguramente ya has aprobado todos tus requisitos generales de educación.

Suspiró profundamente. ―Pero mi licenciatura requiere un énfasis y recomiendan un idioma extranjero. Es muy fácil de obtener, si se piensa bien.

―Supongo ―dije dudoso―, pero si te hace tan infeliz...

Se encogió de hombros, desviando de mí la mirada. ―Sólo es una clase... las otras serán mejores. Pensé que la literatura Hispánica sería divertida, pero... no lo es tanto. Tal vez me hubiera ido mejor si hubiera tomado Francés.

―Ah, peut-être ―bromeé―. La littérature française est très bonne. Et français et la langue de romance.

Bella me miró boquiabierta. ―No sabía que hablaras francés.

Me reí entre dientes. ―Mais oui. ¿Te gusta cuando te hablo en francés?― Por supuesto que yo podía notar que le gustaba; todos los pequeños signos estaba ahí: corazón acelerado, aliento entrecortado, mejillas sonrojadas y el suave aroma de su deseo.

Tragó gordo. ―Es... muy sexy.

―¿De vrai? Tu veux que je parle français pendant que je te caresse, pendent que nous faisons l'amour?

―Oh, guau. OK. No tengo ni idea de qué acabas de decir, pero mejor dejas de hacer eso o no podré trabajar esta noche.

Me reí. ―O tal vez podrías tomarte un breve descanso y yo me puedo asegurar de que estés de muy buen humor cuando vuelvas a trabajar.

―Edward―. Su rostro estaba rojo. ―En la Biblioteca, no.

―¿Y por qué no? Tú admitiste que era una de tus fantasías. ¿Te preocupa que nos atrapen? Por que somos los únicos en este piso, ahorita; los bibliotecarios ya se han ido a sus casas. Y puedo ayudarte a estar callada, si lo necesitas.

Se mordió el labio y supe que las cosas habían girado a mi favor. ―Vamos, Bella, no lo sugeriría si no pensara que vale la pena -para los dos.

―La esquina del fondo ―susurró, sonrojándose como loca.

Me reí entre dientes. ―Muéstrame el camino.

Se levantó de su silla, mirando alrededor, buscando testigos antes de caminar entre el pasillo de estantes. La seguí en calma, sabiendo que no había otra alma en este piso. Tuve que agarrarla una vez cuando se tropezó, casi cayendo sobre un estante. Podía verla derribando la biblioteca entera en una sola caída.

La esquina más recóndita y polvosa de la biblioteca era hogar de volúmenes y volúmenes de registros gubernamentales que parecían no haber sido tocados en años. Bella se volvió hacia mí, nerviosa, insegura. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y la empujé hacia el estante.

―Ma petite belle ―murmuré en su oído, encontrando la suave piel de su cintura con dedos exploradores―. Je vais te baiser, et tu vas crier mon nom.

―Baiser… ―jadeó― Eso significa "beso", ¿verdad?

Me reí entre dientes mientras mis labios labraban su camino por su cuello. ―No cuando es en forma de verbo, cariño.

―¿Q-qué significa en forma de verbo? ―preguntó, inclinándose hacia mi mano. Sus juguetonas manos encontraron el botón de mis jeans.

―Usa tu imaginación ―sugerí. Mis dedos dieron con la orilla de su brasier y hurgué con mis dedos bajo las copas para rozar sus endurecidos pezones. Gimió muy alto, antes de poderse contener.

―Si no puedes mantener silencio ―bromeé―, quizá debas encontrar una forma de amortiguarlo.

Bella me miró molesta y su mano se deslizó más alla de mis boxers y se cerró sobre el tronco de mi pene. Con fuerza. Probablemente intentaba castigarme con su fuerte agarre, pero su insignificante fuerza no podía lastimarme. Sólo se sintió increiblemente... placentero.

―¿Quién es el que no puede mantener el silencio ahora? ―me preguntó presumidamente, frunciendo los labios. Atraído a ellos, la besé con fuerza mientras luchaba por desabrochar sus jeans.

―Oh, Bella ―finalmente dije, apartándome y sonriendo con suficiencia―, no soy yo quien está preocupado por que nos atrapen.

Sus ojos brillaron y me dio otro fuerte apretón. Gruñí. Podía sentir su pulso al alrededor de mi pene. Bajé sus jeans y sus calzones en un único movimiento.

―¡Edward! ―jadeó ante su súbita exposición.

―Shh ―. Di un paso hacia ella, ligeramente entre sus piernas, suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros pechos se rozaran con cada aliento tomado. ―No hay nadie alrededor para verte, sólo yo.

No le di más tiempo de pensar antes de deslizar mi mano entre sus piernas y acariciar sus húmedos pliegues. Su deseo se sentía pesado y liso en mis dedos mientras sus gimoteos vibraban en el aire.

Gimió mi nombre de esa forma que me excitaba, bajo y suplicante. La levanté de la parte trasera de sus muslos, acunado entre sus rodillas dobladas y la ajusté en el ángulo correcto antes de penetrarla.

Bella gimió muy alto, de nuevo, antes de tomar mi consejo y amortiguar sus sonidos contra mi hombro. La tomé con rápidas y cortas embestidas; el tiempo de bromear había acabado. Me ahogaba en fuego. Su calor parecía intensificarse cada vez; era un infierno, una llama viva. ¿Era éste el lago de fuego para el que estaba destinado en mi condena? Si éste era el Infierno, no tenía ningún interés en el Cielo.

―Edward ―jadeaba, volteando su rostro hacia mi cuello―. ¿Oh, Dios, cuándo termina?

―¿Cuándo termina qué? ―jadeé a mi vez, casi demasiado envuelto en el placer para concentrarme en sus palabras. Mi capacidad mental parecía volar por la ventana cuando estaba dentro de ella.

―El deseo... no puedo dejar de desearte... tanto... ―sus labios temblaban contra mi cuello.

―No lo intentes ―me escuché decir. La necesidad aumentaba, crecía, se colaba por mis huesos. Tenía que sentir su orgasmo... esa era la única manera de liberar el mío.

―Bella ―gruñí―, necesito que termines, para mí.

―¡Oh! ―sus labios chocaron con los míos, silenciando el grito que vibraba por su boca, justo cuando sus paredes se apretaban en tormo mío.

Mi largo, estremecedor orgasmo vino con un gemido profundo. Y luego, estaba hubo silencio, paz... la calma después de la tormenta. Todo lo que quedaba era el constante latir del corazón de Bella... vibrante, canturreando su vida en mis brazos.

Quería mantenerla ahí, sostenida contra mí, pero sabía que no podía. Estábamos en la _biblioteca_ , después de todo. Así que, renuentemente, me salí de su cuerpo y la puse sobre sus inestables pies.

No me miró hasta que hubimos re-acomodado nuestra ropa y entonces, fue una mirada tímida por entre sus pestañas. Un rosado rubor se establecía en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ruborizarse después de eso?

―Eso fue... intenso ―dijo, sonriendo un poco.

Me reí entre dientes. ―"Intenso" es quedarse un poco cortos, creo.

Sacudió la cabeza, riendo un poco, también. ―Recuerdame nunca más dejarte hablarme en francés cuando estoy intentando trabajar en Español. Ahora no podré pensar con claridad.

―Supongo que tendré que ayudarte, entonces ―dije con un suspiro fingido. Sus ojos volaron a mí rápidamente.

―No me digas que hablas español, también.

― _Claro que sí*_ ―dije, incapaz de controlar la picara sonrisa que cruzó mis labios.

Volteó los ojos y empezó a caminar de regreso a la mesa. ― _Claro_ ,* claro. ¿Por qué no ibas a ser trilingüe, encima de todo lo demás? Eres inhumano, te lo juro.

Reí entre dientes un poco, mientras la seguía.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	12. BF-12

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Doce**

Fui a ver a Bella a su trabajo al siguiente día. No había una buena excusa para ello. Sabía que no tendríamos relaciones sexuales de nuevo antes de que se fuera, especialmente, no en su lugar de trabajo. No después de lo que había pasado el miércoles por la noche. Pero había un persistente sentimiento dentro de mí que me obligaba a verla, a confirmar de algún modo su vínculo conmigo antes que se fuera.

Escudriñé los pensamientos dentro del café antes de entrar. El chico no estaba trabajando, pero la mujer vulgar, sí. Sólo una cosa más con la que lidiar, pensé, suspirando.

Después de tan sólo una semana de su presencia, el establecimiento entero olía a Bella. Me golpeó duro tan pronto como entré, terriblemente delicioso. ¿Qué tan fuerte me golpearía ese aroma después de tres días lejos de ella?

Sus ojos encontraron los míos a través del mostrador y me dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Llegué a ella rápidamente.

―Edward, no creí que te vería de nuevo sino hasta el lunes.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Eso era... inaceptable.

―¡Bella! ―una voz desagradable ladró. La irritante mujer se materializó desde el cuarto trasero―. No te pagamos para socializar.

Bella suspiró y volvió a las tazas mezcladoras que, aparentemente, estaba limpiando. Lancé una mirada asesina a la mujer que parecía confundida antipatía. Sabía que le había dado un poco de cuerda el primer día, pero aun así no podía descifrar por qué esta mujer pensaba que ameritaba mi atención. No había nada remotamente genuino o suave o agraciado en su tipo de belleza; era plástica y artificial. Sin embargo, podía ver en su mente que se creía mejor que Bella y la estaba tratando mal por puro despecho y envidia. Eso no podía ser permitido que continuara.

―Lo siento ―Bella murmuró quedito, para mí―. Es... estricta.

―Me parece una tirana ―fruncí el ceño, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer pudiera escucharme. Se enojó y regresó al fondo.

―Deberías reportarla si te está tratando injustamente.

Bella se encogió de hombros y me ofreció media sonrisa. ―No está aquí cuando estoy trabajando con suficiente frecuencia como para que sea un problema.

Fruncí el ceño ―Si tú lo dices.

Dejó de un lado su trabajo de nuevo y se reclinó, a través del mostrador, hacia mí. ―Me alegra mucho que vinieras ―me dijo.

Sonreí.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

No pude estar con Bella mucho tiempo. Cuando aumentó el tráfico de clientes, tuve que dejarla hacer su trabajo. Miré el reloj por enésima vez. 5:30. Seguro ya estaba en camino.

Suspiré de nuevo y caminé hacia mi librero. Debía ocupar mi mente de algún modo o me volvería loco este fin de semana. Quizá hiciera un viaje a Seattle. Sentía curiosidad por Sartre, después de todo el entusiasmo de Bella por él, pero no tenía ninguna de sus obras. Un viaje a una librería me tomaría algo de tiempo. Quizá también cazara. No me sentía particularmente de ánimos para intentar cazar normalmente y fallar de nuevo, así que quizá podría adentrarme más en el bosque y explorar mis opciones en el reino animal.

Pero por ahora, ¿qué leer? Deslicé mi pulgar por los volúmenes. ¿Dickens? No, no estaba ni remotamente de ánimos para eso. Nabokov... fascinante, pero no era lo que estaba buscando. ¿Twain? No, demasiado humorístico para mi estado de ánimo. Mi mano se detuvo en T.S. Elliot. Tal vez la poesía me vendría mejor ahora. Saqué el libro y lo llevé al sofá, abriéndolo por casualidad en La canción de amor de Alfred Prufrock.

Había leído el poema antes y me había parecido una voz antipática, el lloriqueo de un viejo solitario que no había evolucionado lo suficiente para estar satisfecho en su soledad, un hombre que tenía miedo de tomar lo que quería. ¿Cambiaría mi percepción, tras leerlo una segunda vez, como había cambiado respecto a El Extrangero?

Releí con cuidado. Esta vez, me miraba a mí mismo en las palabras.

 _«Y en efecto habrá tiempo  
Para el humo amarillo que se arrastra por la calle,  
frotando su espalda sobre los cristales de las ventanas;  
Habrá tiempo, habrá tiempo  
Para preparar un rostro que enfrente a los rostros que enfrentamos.  
Habrá tiempo para asesinar y crear,  
y tiempo para todas las obras y los días de manos  
que elevan y dejan caer una pregunta en tu plato;  
tiempo para ti y tiempo para mí,  
tiempo aun para cien indecisiones,  
y para cien visiones y revisiones,  
antes de tomar una tostada y té.»_

El pasaje estaba supuesto a ser irónico, señalando la renuencia de un hombre a aceptar su _falta_ de tiempo, su acechante mortalidad. Era un recordatorio, _carpe diem._ Aprovecha el día.

Y aun así, yo _sí_ tenía tiempo. Una ilimitada extensión de tiempo desplegado ante mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él? Por muchos años me deleité en el conocimiento de tener al tiempo de mi lado, tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que quisiera. Pero ahora... ahora el tiempo se sentía como un peso aplastante sobre mis hombros.

...Ya no sabía lo que quería hacer con ese tiempo. No, eso no correcto. Nunca había sabido lo que quería.

 _«Y en efecto habrá tiempo  
Para preguntarse, "¿Me atrevo?" y "¿Me atreveré?"  
Tiempo para dar la vuelta y bajar por la escalera  
con una coronilla calva en medio de mi cabellera—  
Ellos dirán: ["¡Cómo se le está arralando el cabello!"]  
Mi levita, mi cuello elevándose firmemente hacia mi barbilla,  
mi corbata, opulenta y modesta pero asegurada por un simple alfiler.—  
Ellos dirán: ["¡Cuán flacos sus brazos y piernas!"]  
¿Me atrevo_

 _A perturbar el universo?  
En un minuto hay tiempo  
para decisiones y revisiones que un minuto rectificarán._»

Bueno, al menos yo tenía algo en mi vida. Definitivamente me atreví a perturbar el universo. Había convertido a mi presa en un juguete, hacía hasta de más para complacerla, incluso... Había puesto el orden natural de cabeza. Nadie podía acusarme de ser convencional. Ningún vampiro, al menos.

El alto y chillón sonido del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. _Bella_. Bella estaba llamando. Me levanté en un instante, el libro traqueteó contra el piso al lanzarme hacia mi mesa de noche donde descansaba el teléfono.

¿Había sido incapaz de resistir la tentación del pequeño aparato?, ¿o ya me extrañaba? Lo abrí y lo sostuve en mi oído.

―¿Bella?

―Edward, gracias a Dios.

Fruncí el ceño. El teléfono embotaba y distorsionaba el tono natural de su voz, pero pensé que sonaba... ¿aliviada? Pero también, estresada.

―¿Qué pasa?

―No- no es nada del otro mundo ―dijo, rápidamente―, pero mi camioneta se dañó y, ¿esperaba que tal vez llamaras a un camión de remolque por mí? Es que estoy en medio de la nada, básicamente, y no hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir por ayuda y mi papá no contesta.

―¿Dónde estás? ―interrumpí. El persistente sentimiento estaba de regreso, más fuerte ahora.

―Estoy en la 101 ―me dijo, dándome el último marcador de kilómetro que pasara―. Aun estoy a más de una hora de Forks.

Fruncí el ceño. Así que estaría esperando otra hora o más, sola y vulnerable, para que el remolque llegara y tendría que ir montada, por hora o más, en un carro con un hombre extraño... el sentimiento persistente aumentó.

Obtuve de Bella el resto de la información necesaria para el conductor del camión de remolque. ―¡Oh!, y ¿Bella?

―¿Sí?

―¿Hazme un favor? Quédate dentro de la camioneta y enllava las puertas.

Se rió. ―¿Y qué crees que me va a pasar aquí? No creo que haya otro ser humano por millas a la redonda. Pero tal vez hayan algunos osos por los que me deba preocupar.

Volteé los ojos. ―Sólo hazlo, Bella, por favor.

Suspiró. ―Está bien. Gracias por ayudarme, Edward.

―Por supuesto.

Tan pronto como colgué con Bella, me puse en movimiento. Tenía que ir donde ella, cualquier cosa podía pasarle en este momento. No podía ser lastimada, no cuando era _mía_. Marqué a información mientras me ponía los zapatos. Sólo me ofrecieron dos compañías basadas en Forks. Llamé a la primera mientras salía por la puerta, frustrado por tener que moverme a un paso humano fuera de mi apartamento. Nadie respondió. Volteé los ojos y salté al carro. Ronroneó al encenderse y arranqué, acelerando hacia la carretera.

En la segunda compañía, una muy poco cooperadora y lenta mujer, respondió. Tuve que relatarle la situación dos veces antes de que entendiera y luego me informó que tomaría dos horas para que el próximo camión disponible llegara al lugar.

Imbéciles. ¿No entendían la urgencia del asunto?

Conduje al doble del límite de velocidad legal, desacelerando sólo cuando, adelante, escuché los aburridos pensamientos de un patrullero. Pasar a su lado avanzando lentamente a 70 millas por hora era una tortura, pero tan pronto como estuve fuera de su vista, aceleré a 150 nuevamente. Nunca había estado tan agradecido por los carros veloces.

Nunca había visto la camioneta de Bella antes, pero me la había descrito para el remolcador y me había dado el número de placa. La roji-naranja camioneta no podía ser confundida; seguro que no podía haber dos de esas viejas máquinas por ahí hoy en día.

Me parqueé detrás de ella, y se bajó de su vehículo casi tan rápido como yo. Di dos pasos hacia ella antes de que se me tirara encima, donde mis brazos la agarraron y la abrazaron a mí.

―Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras en la camioneta ―la regañé―. Pude haber sido un asesino con hacha o un violador en serie.

―Cállate ―se rió débilmente, su rostro presionado contra mi pecho―. Como si alguien más llegaría en _eso_.

―Buen punto ―me reí entre dientes, increíblemente aliviado. Estaba conmigo. Estaba segura. Y de pronto fue abundantemente claro qué había sido ese sentimiento persistente: preocupación. Había estado preocupado sobre qué le pasaría lejos de mí. Arrugué la frente. No me había _preocupado_ por nada en décadas. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? ―Bella preguntó ceñuda, apartándose un ligeramente.

―Venía al doble del límite de velocidad ―le dije con franqueza.

―¿Por qué? ¿Y si te hubieran detenido? Te pudieron haber arrestado por conducir tan rápido.

―Casi no había nadie que me viera ―señalé, sintiendo la necesidad de defender mis acciones―. No podía dejarte aquí sola. El remolque iba a tardar dos horas y luego tendrías que pasar una hora sola con un extraño. Me estremezco al pensar qué podría pasarte.

―Oh, Edward, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ―suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Arrugué la frente, incapaz de ver qué la había disgustado. ―Pensé que parecías más bien feliz de verme, hace un minuto.

Bella sonrió y se paró de puntillas para besarme suavemente. ― _Estoy_ feliz de verte. Debo admitirlo, era realmente a _ti_ a quien quería cuando llamé. Digo, pude haber llamado a Ángela, así de fácil, pero... estaba ansiosa y quería escuchar tu voz. Así que estoy muy, pero muy contenta de que estés aquí ahora. Pero no quiero que te arriesgues a ser arrestado para llegar a mí.

¿Me había añorado a mí en su momento de zozobra? Eso era algo a tomar en consideración... pero luego. No quería pensar sobre lo que significaba ahora.

―¿Por qué no esperamos en mi carro mientras llega el remolque? ―le sugerí.

―¿Porqué no esperamos en mi camioneta? ―contestó

―Asientos anatómicos de cuero, por eso ―dije, sintiendo que ganaba el caso. Bella volteó los ojos, pero me permitió llevarla hacia el lado del pasajero de mi carro. Una vez que estuvo segura dentro, regresé al asiento del conductor.

―¿Edward?

Me volví a verla. Bajo la protección de los vidrios oscuros, era como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja privada. ―¿Sí?

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué? ―¿No me pidió justo ahora que no hiciera lo que acababa de hacer?

―Por venir hasta aquí sólo para estar conmigo... por que te importe tanto ―se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

Sus palabras me desestabilizaron. ¿Era eso lo que esto era? ¿Era la preocupación que sentía evidencia de que ella me importaba?

―De nada ―dije simplemente, atreviéndome a ver sus brillantes ojos.

Bella me sonrió y luego frunció el ceño. ―Esta es la razón por la que debimos sentarnos en mi camioneta.

―¿Cuál razón? ―alcé la ceja. Era imposible seguir el paso de sus pensamientos.

Señaló hacia la consola central que se encontraba entre nosotros. ―No hay nada en medio del camino en mi camioneta.

Me reí e incliné mi asiento completamente hacia atrás antes de levantarla y ponerla sobre mis rodillas. Se rió sorprendida.

―OK, bueno, esa es otra manera.

―Una manera acogedora ―señalé. Su calor me presionaba por todos lados. Me incliné y planté un beso en el suave pulso de su cuello. Saqué la lengua, casi podía saborearla.

―Um... tal vez no deberías empezar con eso... sabes, con el remolque en camino y todo eso.

―Bueno, primero ―dije, recorriendo con mis labios su cuello―, el camión no estará aquí por al menos una hora, probablemente más, dado lo que me dijeron. Segundo ―cambié al otro lado de su cuello―, ¿hacia dónde crees que esto va?

Un rubor empezó en su cuello y viajó hacia sus mejillas. Podía sentir el calor contra mi rostro. ―Hacia donde siempre va.

Me sonreí satisfecho contra su piel. ―¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en un carro, Bella?

Me volteó los ojos, pero su corazón estaba galopando. ―Obviamente no, ya que sólo he tenido sexo contigo.

―Hmm... yo tampoco ―besé la sensitiva parte debajo de su quijada―. ¿Te gustaría probarlo conmigo?

Se rió y sus manos recorrieron casi distraídamente el camino hacia los botones de mi camisa. ―Todo en el nombre de la exploración, ¿no?

―Correcto ―me reí entre dientes, trazando ese recorrido familiar bajo su camisa, hasta su estrecha cintura, sobre la suave colina de sus senos. Realmente, mi Bella, era una criatura magnífica, una caja de Pandora de delicias sensuales y jamás podría ponerlas dentro de nuevo.

Mientras sus dedos luchaban y zafaban los botones de mi camisa, encontré el cierre de su brasier y lo abrí, dejando la pieza bastante suelta para deslizar mis manos bajo las copas. ¿Cómo podía algo ser tan suave?

Finalmente, abrió mi camisa y sus palmas se aplanaron contra mi pecho antes de arrastrase hacia abajo por mi torso. Gemí ante el rastro de calor.

Bella se inclinó y presionó un beso contra mis labios. Parecía casi... tímido, lo que me pareció raro. ¿De qué podía sentir timidez a estas alturas? Pero luego su boca presionó con más fuerza y su mano derecha se escabulló entre nosotros para desabrochar mis jeans. Mi energética Bella hacía un regreso triunfal.

Sacar a Bella de sus jeans fue un poco más difícil, pero maniobrando un poco y ayudando mucho, finalmente, se los quitó. Se volvió a deslizar sobre mis piernas, sólo un húmedo trozo de tela entre nosotros ahora. Aparté el suave algodón hacia un lado y hundí mis dedos, probándola. ¿Cómo era que estaba siempre lista para mí? Incapaz de resistir, traje ambos dedos a mi boca, saboreando la humedad que permanecía ahí. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al verme.

―¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta verme saborearte? ―Sonreí.

Sacudió la cabeza. ―Eres diabólico.

―Una víctima inocente ―me reí entre dientes, restregándome impaciente, contra ella―. Eres una tentadora.

Soltó una risa entrecortada mientras yo hacía a un lado sus calzones. ―Sí, claro.

Me introduje fácilmente dentro de ella con un gemido satisfecho. ―Dios, qué bien te sientes.

―Mmm, tú también ―suspiró, su cabeza rodó hacia atrás mientras se movía sin descanso sobre mí.

―Déjame hacer el trabajo ―sugerí, mientras tomaba sus caderas, queriendo controlar la velocidad. Aquiescente, asintió con la cabeza, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros. La sostuve donde yo quería y empujé mi pelvis en un tempo sostenido. Bella gimió cuando establecí mi ritmo.

Hmm, me gustaban sus sonidos. Las suaves vibraciones de estos zumbaban a través mío, sumándose a las sensaciones. Necesitaba más sonidos de ella. Incliné su espalda y me moví más rápido. Su boca se abrió y un gemido más alto salió de ella.

―Sí, déjame escucharte ―le dije, tratando de controlarme. Su calor me hacía desear empujar con más fuerza, más rápido. Quería dejar salir toda la frenética energía que me inspiraba.

Gimoteó. Sus dedos se enterraron con fuerza, para ser humana. Se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos.

―No te contengas ―gruñí―. Abre los ojos, mírame. Quiero saber exactamente cómo se siente. Déjalo salir.

Produjo un sonido intenso, sus ojos se tornaron salvajes. Maldición, cómo me excitaba. Continué incitándola, escuchando sus sonidos volverse más y más altos mientras se acercaba a su clímax.

―¡Oh, Dios!, ¡oh, Dios!, ¡oh, Dios! ―repetía, tensándose. Estaba cerca. Igual que yo.

―¡Oh! ―un agudo grito señaló su cúspide antes de que cayera hacia adelante, jadeando y gimiendo contra mí mientras yo terminaba.

Saciados, nos quedamos inmóviles en el asiento. Eventualmente, giró su cabeza para verme con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

―Empiezo a preguntarme si no tienes un tipo de fetiche por el sexo en público ―dijo―. Qué con la biblioteca, la cafetería, ahora esto...

Me reí. ―No, me temo que es mucho más simple que eso. Sólo tengo un fetiche por sexo con Bella.

Se rió, también. ―Supongo que está bien, entonces.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	13. BF-13

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Trece**

A Bella le costó mucho más ponerse la ropa que quitársela. Verla librar una pequeña batalla con sus jeans fue altamente entretenido. Me lanzó miradas asesinas cuando me reí.

—Considérate dichoso, para ti es fácil.

Me encogí de hombros. —Cierto. Aun así esto es divertido.

Nos sentamos y hablamos mientras esperábamos el camión de remolque.

—Y, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando llegue el camión? —Bella preguntó.

—Te llevaré a Forks, obviamente. A menos que quieras renunciar a tanto esfuerzo —dije gesticulando hacia la camioneta sin vida.

Suspiró. —No, realmente debo arreglar mi camioneta ahora. Pero no hay necesidad de que manejes hasta Forks, también... Digo, si deseas regresar, tendrías que manejar demasiado lejos... a menos que quieras quedarte, lo cual estaría bien...

Sonreí ante sus divagaciones. —Bueno, es un hecho que te llevo. No hay forma de que te deje aquí sola con un extraño. ¿Te gustaría que me quede?

Se mordió el labio. —Sí, me gustaría.

—Entonces, me quedo —concluí. De ningún modo la dejaría fuera de mis vista ahora. No cuando sólo había estado lejos dos horas y aun así se las ingenió para meterse en problemas.

—OK. Grandioso —dijo. Y volvió a mordisquearse el labio—. Um, mi papá te hará dormir en el sofá. Creo que la mayoría de los papás lo harían, probablemente. Y te va a interrogar. Es un policía, después de todo. Trataré de sacarle las balas a la pistola cuando no esté viendo, si eso ayuda.

—Creo que puedo manejar la situación —me reí, imaginando a un policía de un pueblo pequeño ganarle a un _vampiro_. Además, me había vuelto muy bueno en todo este asunto del noviazgo. Dudaba tener algún problema lidiando con su padre.

Se encogió de hombros. —Si estás seguro. Sólo... pensé advertirte. Digo, conocer a mi papá es, probablemente, lo último que quieres ahorita.

—Probablemente sea inevitable. No te preocupes por eso.

—OK —acordó—. Y... ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llamara?

En ese instante no quería hablar con ella de T.S. Eliot. No podría nunca explicar mis pensamientos sobre eso, no con honestidad. —Hablando de eso, me pregunto por qué no simplemente llamaste a información cuando supiste que necesitarías ayuda."

—Ni siquiera pensé en eso—. Se puso muy roja y luego escondió su rostro en sus manos. —Me siento como una imbécil.

—No iría a ese extremo —me reí entre dientes—. Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños lapsos, ¿no?

Suspiró y develó su rostro una vez más. —Aun me siento como una idiota.

Después que las dos horas prometidas pasaron desde mi llamada inicial, el remolque finalmente llegó y se parqueó cerca. Bella y yo nos bajamos del carro y cuando lo hicimos, el rostro del hombre se iluminó al reconocerla.

—¡Bella!

—¿Tyler? —Maldición. Conocía a este imbécil—. ¿Qué haces conduciendo un camión de remolque?

—Decidí tomarme un año para ahorrar dinero antes de la universidad. Esto es lo que terminé haciendo. Hombre, cuando recibí la llamada, escuché que sólo era un tipo —me lanzó una aguda mirada—. No estaba esperando verte.

Su menos que sutil mirada le recordó a Bella mi presencia. —Oh, Tyler, él es Edward, mi novio. Llamó por mí y luego vino a buscarme. Edward, él es Tyler Crowley. Hicimos la secundaria juntos.

Asentí educadamente mientras estudiaba su mente. No vi ninguna historia entre él y Bella, aunque, ciertamente, él deseaba que la hubiera.

—Un placer conocerte —dijo con desagrado—. ¿Él te va a llevar a Forks, también?

—Sí —arrugó la frente. Me preguntaba por qué. ¿Qué de él le desagradaba? Disfrutaría mucho de saberlo.

Finalmente, Tyler se puso a hacer su trabajo y pronto se fue. Me dio gusto estar libre de él.

—¿Es amigo tuyo? —pregunté cuando estuvimos de regreso en el carro. El motor se despertó con un ronroneo y aceleramos hacia el sur. Iba a sobrepasar a ese tipo en poco tiempo.

—No realmente —Bella dijo, despectivamente—. De hecho él iba manejando la camioneta que me golpeó cuando recién llegué a Forks.

—¿Qué? —Mi mano apretó el volante. ¿Cómo podía portarse tan casual respecto a eso? Evidentemente, él había reprimido el recuerdo. ¡Qué imbécil!

—Sip, se deslizó sobre un trecho de hielo y yo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pasó más de un año tratando de resarcirme.

Hmmf. Que pensara lo que quisiera; yo dudaba que esa fuera su motivación principal.

—¿Nos encontraremos con muchos viejos amigos en Forks?

Se encogió de hombros. —La mayoría de gente que conocí en la secundaria se fue a la universidad y realmente no pasa nada en Forks, así que dudo que salgamos mucho. Aunque debería ir a visitar mi antiguo trabajo. Prometí ir.

—OK —Eso no sonaba tan mal—. ¿Y que harás todo el fin de semana?

Se encogió de hombros. —Estoy segura de que tendré que hacer algo de limpieza y de lavandería. Charlie no tiene esperanzas. Tendré que cocinar, también. Estoy segura de que se morirá de hambre sin mí, eventualmente. ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres quedar? Esto puede ser realmente aburrido para ti.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije con honestidad. Mi visita a Seattle estaba lejos de mi mente. Comprar, cazar... siempre había tiempo para eso. _Habrá tiempo_ , Prufrock me sussurraba. Pero no para Bella. Su tiempo iba pasando... en un corto período de tiempo se iría de la Universidad, encontraría un esposo, tendría una carrera... Yo tenía que aprovechar al máximo su tiempo.

—Si tenemos suerte, Charlie querrá ir de pesca —Bella continuó, inconsciente, inocente—. No puede resistirse a ir cuando el clima es agradable.

—¿Y eso nos dejaría la casa sólo para nosotros? —deduje. Había algo terriblemente atractivo en la idea de tomarla en la cama de su niñez. No me interesé en inspeccionar esa fantasía más de cerca.

—Así es —volteó los ojos—. ¿Piensas en algo más?

—A veces.

Bella me dirigió a su casa, donde el camión remolcador depositaría su decrépita camioneta. Aparentemente, sólo había un verdadero mecánico en Forks y cobraba un ojo de la cara, así que Bella pretendía hacer venir a su amigo Jacob para que la revisara. Yo haría todo lo posible para prevenir eso. Tal vez encontraría tiempo mañana para revisarla yo mismo.

—Oh, Edward, no lo había pensado, no tendrás nada de ropa —Bella exclamó, mientras nos movíamos despacio por la calle principal de Forks. Las pocas personas que pasamos se detuvieron boquiabiertos a ver mi carro.

—No me molesta usar la misma —le dije—. A menos que a ti te avergüence ser vista con alguien que use la misma ropa todo el fin de semana.

Bella se rió. —Como si me pudiera avergonzar de ti.

Cuando nos parqueamos en su casa, una patrulla de policía ya estaba estacionada en la calzada para coches. Me parqueé en la acera.

Bella se puso repentinamente nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Me estaba poniendo nervioso a _mí_.

Tragó gordo. —Es sólo que nunca antes había traído nadie casa para conocer a mi papá. No estoy muy segura de cómo reaccionará, eso es todo.

Encogí los hombros. —Estoy seguro que no será tan malo. Vamos.

Salí del auto y viendo que ella aun seguía en el asiento del pasajero, le abrí la puerta. Finalmente, reunió el valor y guió el camino hacia la puerta. Estaba desenllavada y entró directamente.

—¿Papá?

—¡Bells! —La voz venía del cuarto hacia la derecha, la sala, supuse por el sonido de la televisión—. No escuché la camioneta... —Se paró en seco al entrar al pasillo y verme—. ¿Bells?

Qué apodo tan horrible era ese, realmente. Escudriñé sus pensamientos y encontré... sólo vagas impresiones. Intenté con más ahínco, había ansiedad, recelo, pero nada concreto del todo. Qué fascinante. Fascinante y problemático. De tal palo, tal astilla.

—Papá —Bella inició y su voz se quebró de una forma extraña—, él es... uh... él es Edward Masen —dijo—. Mi camioneta se descompuso de camino a casa y él vino a ayudarme. Um, el camión remolcador va a traerla aquí, nosotros llegamos antes.

Se aclaró la garganta toscamente. —Muy bien, entonces. Edward—. Asintió con su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor —dije de forma convencional.

—¿Cómo... uh... cómo se conocieron? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Nos conocimos fuera de la biblioteca una noche —Bella dijo, un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Se me ocurrió algo para disimular.

—Bella se tropezó y botó todos sus libros —suplí. Era cierto.

Bella me lanzó una mirada asesina. —Sí, Edward fue bastante amable en rescatarme. También está en mi clase de sociología —añadió.

—Hmm

—Papá, no te importa si Edward se queda el fin de semana, ¿verdad? Manejó todo el camino hasta acá.

A él claramente le importaba, pero gruñó su consentimiento. —Supongo que puede dormir en el sofá, si no le importa.

—Gracias, Jefe Swan —dije, educadamente, ignorando que estuviera hablando de mí como si no estuviera ahí—. Lo admito, he estado ansiando conocer el pueblo natal de Bella —mentí. Probablemente ella lo sabía, también. Puede ser que esa fuera la razón de que me lanzara una mirada rara.

Él arrugó la frente. —¿De dónde dijiste que eras, Edward?

No lo había dicho; quería reírme de su intento de sutileza. —Soy de Chicago, de hecho.

—¿Qué te trae hasta acá? —quiso saber. Casi las mismas preguntas que su hija me había hecho y pude ver de donde venía su silenciosa y su pensativa mente. Me preguntaba cómo era su madre.

—Quería un cambio de escenario. No me gusta el ruido de la ciudad.

—Papá —Bella interrumpió—, ¿ya comiste?

—No, estaba esperando por ti —respondió.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no esperas por mi camioneta mientras preparo algo? Edward, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

Estuve de acuerdo inmediatamente, sonriendo ante la forma en que manejaba a su padre. Claramente, estaba acostumbrada a ser la autoridad, aun y cuando su padre era el Jefe de la Policía.

Bella puso sus cosas y me arrastró a la cocina donde empezó a registrar las alacenas. Estaba irritada por lo que encontró.

—OK, claramente tendré que visitar el supermercado, también. Lo que no ha sido comido, ha expirado —metió la cabeza en el freezer—. Parece que comeremos pescado.

Bella no encontró en que utilizar mi ayuda, de modo que la vi trabajar. Era adorable en la cocina. Extrañamente doméstica, pero aun así... única. Podía imaginarla en una pequeña cocina como ésta, preparando la cena para un esposo que entraría y la envolvería en sus brazos. Él sería ordinario, aburrido, desmerecedor. ¿Estaría satisfecha con ese tipo de existencia banal? Yo no podía, realmente, verle el atractivo. ¿Podía ella?

Tuve que sufrir comer, una vez que la cena estuvo lista. Ambos, Bella y su padre, me observaban de cerca y sin poder ver con claridad sus pensamientos, debía ser más cuidadoso de lo que era normalmente. No podía escabullirme con la excusa de no tener hambre esta vez.

Sabía verdaderamente horrible, pero deduje que Bella era, de hecho, una cocinera competente por el genuino disfrute de su padre. Desearía poder comer comida... me simplificaría mucho las cosas.

—Está delicioso, Bella —mentí, después de un valiente bocado.

—Gracias —respondió, ruborizada. La mente de su padre era a la vez aprobatoria y desdeñosa. Cómo odiaría yo ser padre. Qué complejo parecía.

Di unos cuantos bocados y me las arreglé para empujar mi comida de un lado a otro para disimular mi escaso consumo. Después, ayudé a Bella a limpiar, lo que fuera para evitar pasar tiempo con su padre, aunque pareciera demasiado doméstico. Luego pasamos una larga tarde en la sala, viendo ESPN. Nadie estaba poniendo demasiada atención a la TV. La expresión de Bella me decía que deseaba que estuviéramos solos tanto como yo.

Finalmente, Charlie subió a su habitación y Bella se puso a improvisar una cama para mí en el sofá. Me hubiera gustado decirle que era innecesario.

Se quedó un rato conmigo, inquieta. —El baño está arriba, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Mi habitación está justo enfrente. Umm... ¿necesitas algo más?

—Estoy bien —le dije, observando los nerviosos movimientos de sus dedos que nunca antes había visto—. ¿Te sientes bien con todo esto?

—Desde luego —dijo—. Sólo quisiera que mi papá no estuviera tan raro al respecto.

—Sólo quiere protegerte—. Lástima que estuviera saliendo con un depredador.

—Supongo que mejor subo a mi habitación antes de que venga a chequearnos —suspiró—. Espero que duermas bien. Te veo en la mañana.

Avanzó rápidamente y planto y ligero beso en mis labios antes de escurrirse por las gradas.

—Buenas noches, Bella —me reí entre dientes.

—¡Buenas noches! —respondió.

Apagué la luz, me quité todo menos mis boxers y me estiré en el sofá con la pretensión de acostarme. Realmente, estaba esperando; no tenía intenciones de quedarme ahí toda la noche. Tan pronto como estuviera seguro de que Charlie estaba dormido, me pondría a curiosear la casa, especialmente la habitación de Bella. OK, tal vez haría más que curiosear una vez que estuviera ahí.

Mientras tanto, escudriñe la diminuta sala. Todas las fotos de escuela de Bella estaban expuestas, proveyendo una linea de tiempo de su crecimiento. La vi pasar de una niña sin dientes delanteros a una adolescente flacucha a la mujer que era hoy. La transformación era increíble. Vi, también, la vieja foto de bodas y de la esposa que Charlie, evidentemente, no había olvidado. La madre de Bella. Se miraba como una mujer llena de espíritu... bonita, pero su hija había heredado sus mejores facciones y las mejoró.

Tras revisar un poco más la cocina, no había más que ir al segundo piso para entretenerme y Charlie aun estaba despierto. Traté de ponerme cómodo en el disparejo sofá —juro que podía sentir cada resorte— y pretender dormir.

Qué día tan extraño había sido. Extraño mes, incluso. Pero muchas cosas se me habían aclarado hoy.

Había reaccionado como un verdadero novio cuando Bella estuvo en problemas... según lo que había observado de la naturaleza humana, más drásticamente de lo que un novio real lo hubiera hecho. Y Bella dijo que me importaba.

Tenía razón, parecía. No había otra razón para que la siguiera hoy, más que temer por ella, por añorarla. La excusa de que la necesitaba por placer aun era válida, ella era absolutamente esencial. Irreemplazable. Nadie se le podía comparar. Pero aparentemente, se estaba adueñando de otras cosas, también... haciéndome pensar, haciéndome sentir.

Poseía demasiado poder para un humano, y yo no deseaba luchar contra eso. Disfrutaba estar con ella. ¿Por qué debería importarme algo más? Era un vampiro, ¿no? Mi especie estaba supuesta a ser hedonista... estaba haciendo exactamente lo que se suponía que hiciera, satisfaciendo mis propios deseos. Sólo que, esta vez, mi deseo se enfocaba en algo más que la sangre y quizá eso no era, de hecho, un fracaso personal.

Contento, dejé a mis pensamientos desvanecerse y luego me llegó el sonido de pesados ronquidos. _¡Sí!_

Me moví en silencio por las gradas y me detuve frente la puerta de Bella. Su corazón latía despacio pues dormía. Sonreí y entré.

La habitación de Bella era diminuta, pintoresca. Aun tenía la cama unipersonal de su niñez, en la cual estaba enrollada bajo una gruesa colcha. El cuarto estaba demasiado ordenado, como si nadie hubiera vivido en él. Había un escritorio cerca de la ventana, sobre el cual había un cuadrado sin polvo donde su computadora debe haber estado antes de que se la llevara con ella a la universidad. Sus libreros también estaban casi vacíos. En la esquina, había una anticuada silla mecedora que me confundía. ¿Para qué querría Bella una silla mecedora?

Su habitación no revelaba tanto de ella como había deseado. O quizá me estaba quedando sin cosas que aprender de ella.

Bella murmuró dormida y tomé eso como una invitación para unirmele. Escabullirme en su pequeña cama sin despertarla fue todo un reto, incluso para mí, pero me las arreglé. Me acosté de frente a ella y estudié su rostro. Se veía especialmente suave cuando dormía, relajada como estaba. Sus labios entreabiertos capturaron mi atención, invitándome a acercarme a besarlos. Era una forma tan buena como cualquiera para despertarla.

No reaccionó inmediatamente cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos arrastrándose sobre su piel suave como un pétalo. Añadí el roce de mi lengua y gimió suavemente. Esperando provocar una respuesta más contundente, tome tus pechos mientras continué besándola.

Gimió de nuevo y sus ojos revolotearon al abrirse antes de cerrarse otra vez cuando empezó a responder a mi beso. Luego se tensó súbitamente y la solté.

—¡Edward! —exhaló—. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Me reí entre dientes. —Continúo ensuciando tu virtud. Relájate, tu padre está roncando lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a los muertos —susurré.

—Si te atrapa aquí...

—No lo hará —le prometí—, en tanto puedas estar callada, desde luego.

Sus ojos se entornaron en una mirada amenazadora. — _No_ vamos a hacer _eso_ ahora.

—¿No quieres? —pregunté, retorciendo su endurecido pezón.

—Edward —gruñó—, deja de hacer eso.

Suspiré. —Supongo que, si realmente quieres, puedo volver a ese frío y solitario sofá...

—Haz eso —resolló.

—Qué amante tan cruel eres —susurré, saliendo de su cama. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando suavemente me llamó. —¡Espera!

Me volteé, incapaz de enmascarar completamente mis esperanzas.

—Si prometes silencio, supongo... que podríamos... sólo por esta vez.

—Nadie nos atrapó en la biblioteca —señalé, escurriéndome bajo sus sábanas una vez más.

—Ese fue un milagro —dijo, medio sarcástica.

—¿Alguna vez te he llevado por el mal camino? —le pregunté, escarbando bajo su camisa en busca de las partes divertidas.

—Hmm... depende de cómo definas "mal camino" —replicó, tocándome a través de mis boxers.

—Definitivamente no vas por mal camino ahorita —gemí. Metí la mano que no estaba en su pecho en sus calzones y recorrí sus húmedos pliegues.

—Sin preliminares —suspiró, bajándome los boxers—. Sólo quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

—Como gustes —murmuré, introduciendome en ella. _Mmm_.

—Eso es perfecto —susurró en mi oído.

—Perfecto —concordé.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

El día siguiente resultó mejor de lo que me había atrevido a esperar. El padre de Bella, de hecho, fue seducido a pescar mientras el clima tibio durara, y Bella y yo fuimos abandonados a nuestra suerte.

Nuestra mañana incluyó una larga y placentera ducha y luego Bella decidió que me enseñaría el pueblo.

Forks era un pueblo ridículamente pequeño, de modo que no tomó mucho tiempo. Había un supermercado, un par de gasolineras, un cuestionable restaurante, Newton´s Outfitter´s... ¿Cómo sobrevivía esta gente aquí?

Bella me indicó parquearme fuera de Newton´s primero. Había trabajado ahí durante la secundaria y se sentía obligada a pasar. La seguí complaciente, hasta que sentí un olor en la puerta.

Vampiro.

Había un vampiro en le pueblo de Bella. Gracias a Dios que yo estaba aquí. La hubieran podido matar este fin de semana. Con suerte el vampiro ya se habría ido hace mucho... ¿qué estaba haciendo en una tienda de útiles para acampar, de todos modos?

Me quedé cerca de Bella mientras se acercaba al mostrador, escudriñando las mentes de quien estuviera en la tienda en busca de alguna posible amenaza. Estaban el dueño, un doctor, un campista...

—¡Señora Newton!

—¡Oh, Bella, qué gusto verte de nuevo! ¿Y quién es este joven?

—Es mi novio, Edward.

—La miré directamente y asentí con la cabeza y la señora Newton continuó su plática. —¿Qué tal los estudios, Bella?

...Un momento. Los pensamientos del doctor no estaba del todo bien. Eran demasiado rápidos, demasiados a la vez.

— _Me pregunto qué debo llevar esta vez... el ritmo cardíaco del señor Wright estaba elevado, podría ser un síntoma... me pregunto cómo pudo pasar la visión de Alice... El jardín de Esme está quedando muy bonito, debería llevarle algo nuevo que sembrar..._

Dios mío. El doctor era el vampiro. Comprando aditamentos para acampar con el fin de evadir sospechas de por qué él y los otros con los que estaba, no estaban nunca en los días soleados. ¿Cómo... cómo podía ser _eso_? Un grupo completo de ellos, que como había visto en su cabeza, iban a la escuela, trabajaban... ¿Cómo podía lidiar con la sangre sin exponerse? ¿Y por qué una imágen de _mi_ Bella pasó por su mente?

—¡Oh, Dr. Cullen! —escuché a Bella decir efusivamente y volví a ver al vampiro rubio acercándose con cautela. Estaba muy bien vestido, pulido, e imitaba el comportamiento humano muy bien. También tenía los ojos dorados, como los míos. ¿Se alimentaba también de animales? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

—Bella. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, mirándome con dureza. Vi mis pensamientos reflejados en los suyos, preguntándose sobre mí, sobre qué hacía con Bella, sobre mi dieta...

—Muy bien. Dr. Cullen, me gustaría presentarle a mi novio, Edward —se volteó hacia mí—. El Dr. Cullen ha pasado más tiempo remendándome de que me gustaría admitir.

El había realizado la cirugía después del accidente. Vi los recuerdos en su mente, lo frágil, lo lastimada que se veía. No me gustó ver eso.

—Un placer conocerte, Edward —dijo el doctor, tendiendo su mano para saludar. La tomé con cautela.

—Igualmente, Dr. Cullen.

—¡Bella! —interrumpió la señora Newton— Acabo de recordar que dejaste un libro aquí antes de renunciar. Está en mi oficina.

—Oh, OK —Bella se giró hacia mí—. Ya regreso.

Y con eso, siguió a la señora Newton, dejándome sólo con el otro vampiro.

—Edward —me dijo, seriamente, demasiado bajo para que los humanos escucharan—, no sé quien eres o cuáles son tus intensiones, pero he invertido una gran cantidad de tiempo y de energía manteniendo a Bella Swan con vida, y no toleraré que sea lastimada por alguien de mi especie. Si algo le pasa... habrá consecuencias.

Vi muchas cosas en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba. Miraba a Bella como a una hija. Su aquelarre estaba estrechamente unido y siempre pelearían juntos. La pequeñita de pelo negro podía ver el futuro y el hombre grande estaba siempre dispuesto ante un reto.

—Entiendo —dije.

Bella regresó con el libro en la mano.

—¿Listo para irte? —Bella me preguntó.

—Seguro —concordé, lanzándole una última mirada al vampiro. Vi el destello de un recuerdo en su cabeza, una mujer en una camilla, el sudor bañaba su frente. Tenía ojos verdes y el cabello como el mío.

Era mi madre. Su recuerdo se había desvanecido, pero un relámpago de intuición me dijo que era la verdad. ¿Por qué conocía a mi madre?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras nos dirigíamos al carro. Nada era como debía ser aquí. Los vampiros no vivían en grupos y comían animales y tenían empleos normales. ¿Y cómo... cómo era que este vampiro tenía recuerdos de mi fallecida madre?

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? —Bella preguntó, lo que me recordó que debía encender el carro.

—Sí —dije, arrancando para ir a nuestra siguiente parada. El supermercado.

—¿Qué fue eso con el Dr. Cullen? ¿Se estaban mirando raro?

—Oh, eso —pretendí reírme—. Aparentemente, siente un fuerte afecto paternal hacia ti. Quería advertirme sobre qué pasaría si te hago infeliz.

Bella se rió. —Sí, ten cuidado. Rompe mi corazón y todo Forks vendrá a atraparte.

—Forcé una risa. —Sip. Con tridentes y todo.

— _Maldición —_ pensé—. _Las cosas acaban de volverse complicadas_.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	14. BF-14

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Catorce**

Tras cargar y descargar los alimentos, salí a inspeccionar la camioneta de Bella mientras ella limpiaba un poco. Esa había sido mi intención de todos modos, pero ahora era una excusa conveniente para alejarme de Bella y pensar por un rato. Temía que Bella con su perceptibilidad notara mi preocupación y me interrogara.

Enfoqué la mitad de mi atención bajo la capota de la camioneta y la otra mitad regresó al encuentro con el Dr. Cullen.

No era como ningún otro vampiro que hubiera conocido. Por un lado, se alimentaba de animales y había estado haciéndolo por muchos años, por lo que pude deducir. Obviamente, había llevado esta dieta por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera consideraba ya a los humanos como fuente de alimento, no si ejercía la cirugía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado cuidando de los humanos? Me pregunté. Era claramente muy bueno en su trabajo si había remendado a Bella tras su accidente casi fatal. Por lo que había visto en su mente, la pelvis de Bella había sido... triturada. El hecho de que aun caminara era un milagro y por lo que entendía de la anatomía femenina, sólo removió el útero... de lo contrario, su deseo sexual hubiera disminuido extremadamente. Pero toda esa sangre... ¿Cómo podía, físicamente, soportarlo?

Y su aquelarre, también, era extraño. Seis de ellos. Ese era el aquelarre más grande que conocía... además de los volturi y su guardia, si es que se les podía llamar aquelarre. Todos ellos estaban emparejados, además. Eso era extraordinariamente raro para mi especie. La rubia y el musculoso en el que pensó como Emmett, estaban juntos, así como la pequeñita que había llamado Alice, quien tenía las visiones, estaba con el rubio lleno de cicatrices... y además, por supuesto, él tenía a Esme, quien tenía un jardín. ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros hacían jardinería?

Todos ellos compartían la dieta del doctor, además. Había visto imágenes de expediciones de cacería en su mente, el recuerdo de Emmett sometiendo a un masivo oso. Nunca había considerado optar por presas grandes. Quizá debería intentarlo... se miraba más entretenido que perseguir venados. Parecía un mayor reto.

La cosa más impresionante del doctor vampiro fue el recuerdo de mi madre. Estaba sonrojada y sudada, en sus recuerdos... debía haber estado enferma de influenza para entonces. Yo no tenía muchos recuerdos de mi vida humana, pero esos último días oscuros, llenos de terror, se quedaron conmigo. Recordaba a mi padre y a mi madre ponerse cada vez más enfermos. Habían ido al hospital, yo ya estaba bastante grande como para cuidarme sólo. Pero luego todo de desvanecía y lo siguiente que recordaba era el agonizante dolor de la transformación. Me desperté sólo, en un oscuro callejón de Chicago y me alimenté de la primera persona que pasó cerca.

Una vez que mi sed se calmó un poco, fui sobrecogido por el ruido. Tantos sonidos, tantas voces a la vez... me tomó días darme cuenta que estaba escuchando pensamientos, no sonidos hablados, y fue entonces que huí de la cuidad.

¿Había sido el doctor un médico hacía tantos años? ¿Había tratado a mi madre? No me había reconocido, pero, ¿sabría de algún otro vampiro en el área? Tal vez el sabría quién me había convertido y por qué.

Tendría que buscarlo de algún modo. Rastrear su olor... ¿quizá podría encontrarlo en el hospital? Así no tendría que encontrarme con todos los otros que estaba con él. Y aunque no quisiera cooperar, sus pensamientos probablemente me lo dirían todo.

Decidido, cerré la capota de la camioneta. El vehículo no tenía esperanzas. Repararlo, incluso si yo hacía todo el trabajo, requeriría de más dinero del que la camioneta valía. Más de lo que Bella podría gastar, de seguro. Pero no podía costear la compra de otro vehículo, tampoco.

Me ofrecería a ser su medio de transporte, pero después de su reacción ante el celular, no creía que aceptara. Quizá me podría escabullir temprano mañana e ir a Port Angeles a comprar lo que se necesitara para reparar la camioneta. Si me iba temprano, podía ser que Bella no se hubiera despertado para cuando regresara. Especialmente si la mantenía despierta hasta tarde esta noche... Ella no necesitaba saber cuánto iba a gastar en eso.

Deambulé hacia la casa y encontré a Bella en el piso de arriba, refregando el baño. Estaba doblada sobre la bañera y su trasero apuntaba hacia arriba adorablemente.

―Eso sí que es algo que hay que ver ―dije en voz alta, apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta.

Bella se incorporó, sobresaltada. ―Jesús, Edward, ni siquiera te escuché entrar ―se quejó, quitando el cabello de sus ojos con la mano que no sostenía la esponja.

―Lo siento ―mentí.

―¿Descubriste qué tiene mal mi camioneta? ―preguntó esperanzada.

―Sí, es reparable. Si encuentro la pieza, podré reparártela mañana.

―¿En serio? ―sus ojos se encendieron― ¿Cuánto costará?

―Hmm... un fin de semana completo, sola conmigo lo cubre.

―Edward ―rezongó―, es en serio. ¿Cuánto costará?

―Estoy siendo serio, Bella. No te dejaré que pagues por eso.

―Pero...

―No discutas conmigo. Ambos sabemos que necesitamos ahorrar tu dinero.

Sus ojos se entornaron peligrosamente. ―Puedo gastar algo. Lo que no necesito es que me cuides, Edward. Tengo un padre, no necesito otro.

―Bien ―suspiré, rindiéndome por el momento. Encontraría otro modo―. Lo siento. Ya lo resolveremos.

―OK ―dijo, dócil otra vez.

―¿Qué tanto más tienes que hacer? ―le pregunté.

―Ya casi termino aquí ―dijo―, pero la cocina es un desastre y Charlie tiene un enorme cerro de ropa que se necesita lavar.

―¿Deja su ropa para que tú la laves? ―dije, nada impresionado.

―No intencionalmente, no. Usualmente la deja hasta que ya no tiene nada más que ponerse y, esta vez, ha coincidido con mi vista.

―Hmm―. Aún no me hacía gracia que Bella estuviera pegada cuidando de su padre. ―Bueno, iré a trabajar en la cocina. No me sentiría bien lavando la ropa de tu padre.

―No tienes que hacer eso, Edward. Eres un invitado.

―Si, pero quiero tu atención ―respondí―, así que mientras más pronto termines, más feliz estoy.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. ―Si esa es la manera en que lo quieres ver.

―Es la manera lógica de verlo ―señalé.

Sólo se rió. ―OK, seguro.

Sentí como si debí esperar por una eternidad, para que Bella terminara de lavar ropa. Probablemente no debí limpiar la cocina a velocidad vampírica.

Muy a mi pesar estaba aun en el área de lavandería cuando su padre entró por la puerta con un balde de pescados. Encantador.

―Jefe Swan ―lo saludé educadamente.

Me entornó sus ojos. ―Pensé que ya te habrías ido a estas alturas ―remarcó. Suprimí la risa ante sus técnicas de interrogación pasivo-agresivas.

―Bueno, pensé en quedarme para reparar la camioneta, señor. Tendré que ir a Port Angeles en la mañana para buscar las piezas que necesitaré.

―Hmm. ¿No tuviste tiempo de hacerlo hoy, eh?

―Bella quería enseñarme el pueblo esta mañana y le ayudé con la casa esta tarde. Aun está lavando ropa ―dije mordazmente. El Jefe Swan tuvo la decencia de sentirse culpable.

―¿Y cuánto costará reparar la camioneta? ―preguntó, cambiando de tema impecablemente.

―De hecho, señor, quería hablar con usted de eso. Yo quisiera pagar por las piezas, pero Bella no quiere ni escuchar sobre el asunto. Pensé que, quizá, usted podría permitirme cubrir los gastos y decirle a Bella que usted es quien se ha encargando de hacerlo.

Me miró con suspicacia. ―¿Quieres pagar por la reparación, aunque ella nunca sabrá que lo hiciste?

―Sí ―respondí―. Sólo quiero hacer algo por ella.

Charlie suspiró. ―Está bien, voy a seguirte la corriente. Esa chica nunca aprendió a dejar que alguien cuide de ella. Demasiado parecida a su madre en ese sentido. Buena suerte al tratar de cambiar eso.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Creo que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Charlie también se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina con sus pescados. Tomé eso como mi señal para acabar la conversación. No importaba. Sus pensamientos hacia mí se estaban volviendo más favorables.

En ese momento, Bella llegó tropezando desde la lavandería con una canasta llena de ropa blanca.

―Sólo debo doblar esta ropa y ¡termino! ―dijo triunfalmente. Con cierta renuencia, me senté con ella en el piso de la sala y le ayudé a doblar calcetines. Le dejaría la ropa interior a ella. La sola idea de los calzoncillos de Charlie me daba picazón.

Sufrí durante otra cena y otra fascinante noche en la sala frente al televisor. Charlie se fue a la cama temprano, gracias a Dios, y pude pasar un poco de tiempo con Bella antes de que se acostara... y luego me escabullí a su habitación, de nuevo.

―Sospechaba que regresarías ―susurró, ya despierta. Esta vez me dio la bienvenida bajo sus sábanas.

―¿Cómo podría mantenerme lejos?

Sonrió y acurrucó su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. ―Me alegra que no pudieras.

―¿Bella?

Había cosas que estuve deseando preguntarle todo el día y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

―¿Sí? ―sus ojos estaba cerrados, relajados.

―Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a hablar sobre algo. Eres libre de negarte, desde luego. Sólo... me preguntaba por el accidente.

Frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué hay del accidente? Ya sabes lo que pasó.

―Bueno, no del todo ―dije tentativamente, pendiente de alguna señal de emoción en su rostro... pero estaba totalmente inexpresiva―, sé lo básico, desde luego, pero no sé cómo fue para ti después... cuál fue la extensión del daño...

Se mordió el labio. ―Está medio borroso, realmente. Recuerdo la van viniendo hacia mí y recuerdo el dolor, pero luego me desmayé. No desperté hasta después de mis primeras cirugías. El Dr. Cullen debió poner toda clase de clavijas para mantener los huesos de mi pelvis unidos, y ya te había dicho que tuvieron que sacarme el útero... tuve un par de costillas rotas, pero de algún modo, todo lo demás estaba bien. Todo el mundo me dijo que había sido un milagro que mi columna y otros órganos no hubiesen sido dañados. Tuve varias cirugías más para reconstruir todo... el Dr. Cullen hizo milagros... después de eso, debí permanecer en cama mientras mis huesos se remendaban lo suficiente para empezar la rehabilitación. Y fueron meses y meses de eso. Terminé haciendo la mayoría del trabajo escolar desde el hospital o la casa. Incluso cuando regresé andaba renqueando por ahí en muletas. Todos sabían lo que había pasado, por su puesto, y los chismes se habían regado. Por un largo tiempo, todos me miraban o con demasiada compasión o con desprecio por toda la compasión que inspiraba.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ―Eso fue injusto de su parte.

Se encogió de hombros. ―¿Cuándo es algo, justo?

Eso me recordó algo. ―Bella... me dijiste que sólo habían sacado tu útero. Podrías, de hecho, tener hijos, si quisieras...

Se rió sin humor. ―Sí, inyectando mis óvulos en otra mujer como una incubadora humana. No lo querría de ese modo. Un hijo... debe ser hecho con amor, no con ciencia y tubos de ensayo. Me parece mal.

―Hmm. Sí, supongo que estoy de acuerdo ―dije, tratando de tranquilizarla. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba elevado, acelerado por la última parte de la conversación.

―De todos modos ―continuó―, no estoy muy segura de que sea eso lo que quiero para mí. No quiero que mi vida se convierta en una desesperada búsqueda de un bebé. Sólo... quiero disfrutar mi vida; digo, es un milagro, en sí, que tenga una vida.

Asentí con lentitud, sintiéndome extrañamente ... ¿aliviado? Pero, ¿qué me importaba a mí lo que Bella quisiera de la vida? Probablemente no estaría con ella tanto tiempo...

―El Dr. Cullen debe ser un cirujano muy talentoso ―musité, necesitando enfocarme en algo más.

―Mucho ―Bella concordó.

―Increíble que un doctor tan talentoso viva en un pueblo pequeño como Forks.

―Sí, su esposa quería vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Yo le pregunté una vez ―explicó―. Dijo que pensaron que sería mejor para sus hijos. Tiene cuatro, todos adoptados. Era bastante extraño, además. Todos estaban emparejados durante la secundaria. Supongo que ellos no lo sentían raro, ya que no crecieron juntos... Además, debe gustarles Forks. Están aquí todavía, aunque los chicos estén en la universidad ahora.

―Huh―. Buena cuartada, supongo, pero definitivamente extraña. ¿Por qué los otros se hacían pasar como chicos? Sería menos sospechoso si vivieran separados. ¿Estaban realmente tan apegados unos a otros?

Bella bostezó con fuerza y sonrió disculpándose. ―Pienso que toda esa limpieza me quitó más energías de las que había pensado ―masculló.

Me reí entre dientes. ―Duérmete, entonces.

―Mmmk. Oh, hey, ¿Edward?

―¿Sí?

―Gracias porque te importe lo suficiente como para querer saber.

―De nada ―dije, preguntándome cómo mis acciones siempre resultaban para ella algo diferente de lo que había sido mi intención.

―Y gracias por no verme de forma diferente. Eres el único que nunca lo ha hecho... hasta mis padres me trataron diferente después.

―Hmm. Sólo te ves como Bella para mí ―le dije. Sonrió adormilada.

―Eso es agradable ―murmuró, quedándose dormida. Me quedé hasta que se estuvo inconsciente.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

Como a las tres de la mañana, cuando estuve convencido de que Bella dormía profundamente, entré a mi carro y me dirigí al hospital.

Antes de entrar, busqué cuidadosamente sus pensamientos. Sí, estaba ahí. Eso fue suficiente para sacarme del carro y entrar a la recepción de la sala de emergencias. La enfermera de turno me miró con escepticismo. ―¿Puedo ayudarlo?

―Busco al Dr. Cullen ―dije con energía, actuando como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte―. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

Frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué demonios hace una persona perfectamente sana visitando un hospital a esta hora de la noche? Sí. ¿Puede darme su nombre para dárselo a él?

―Edward Masen ―dije, sabiendo que él lo recordaría.

―Muy bien ―dijo, levantando el teléfono y marcando la extensión. Después de un momento, escuché la voz del Dr. Cullen al otro lado de la linea.

―¿Sí, Jackie?

Continuaba frunciendo el ceño en dirección a mí mientras hablaba. ―Hay alguien llamado Edward Masen en recepción preguntando por usted.

Hubo una breve pausa. ―Ya salgo.

―Ya sale ―repitió Jackie, cuando colgó.

Caminé de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio, hasta que escuché sus pasos doblar la esquina. Mis ojos buscaron rápidamente los suyos.

―Edward, qué bueno verte de nuevo ―dijo, en un tono de perfecta simpatía―. ¿Por qué no hablamos en mi oficina?

Asentí en acuerdo y lo seguí de regreso por el laberinto de pasillos de hospital. Era un lugar horrible, saturado por el olor de la sangre. Acostumbrado al aroma de Bella, esto no era nada para mí... pero, ¿cómo lo manejaba el doctor?

―Después de ti ―dijo, señalando la puerta―. Siéntate.

Me senté en una de las duras sillas frente al escritorio del doctor, donde una placa lo identificaba como Carlisle Cullen. Él ocupó su asiento.

―Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verte de nuevo. ¿Aun te estás quedando en el pueblo? ―preguntó, manteniendo la actuación de cortesía, pero sus pensamientos eran un remolino de preguntas.

―Sí, me estoy quedando en la casa de los Swans ―dije evasivamente.

―Bueno... ¿por qué no me dices que te trae aquí a verme? ―sugirió.

―Suspiré. Odiaba ser el primero en dar información. ―Eres... el primero de nuestra especie que conozco que aparentemente no se alimenta de los humanos.

El vampiro alzó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias. ―Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Escogiste este estilo de vida sin ninguna influencia externa?

Me encogí de hombros, incómodo. ―No fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando... conocía a Bella, cuando formé una relación con ella, me encontré con que era... difícil continuar bebiendo de los humanos.

Carlisle sonrió. ― _Una conciencia de culpa. Debe sentir algo intenso por Bella para que ella tenga una influencia tan fuerte sobre él. Extraño... debe haber estado bebiendo de los humanos por más de ochenta años_...

―¿Puedo preguntar cómo empezaste a beber de los animales? ―pregunté. Necesitaba saber qué llevaría a otros vampiros a semejante conclusión, o si alguno de ellos había tenido el mismo problema que yo.

―Nací en una familia muy religiosa ―empezó, y vi flashes de un tiempo anterior a mi nacimiento, una ciudad que era Londres, claramente, aunque era anticuada... Vi a un hombre que se parecía al vampiro, que debía de ser su padre, predicando vigorosamente en un púlpito―. Cuando fui convertido... me sentía asqueado de mí mismo. Quería destruirme y lo intenté. Intenté matarme de hambre... un día, estaba tan sediento que ataqué una manada de venados. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta que la sangre animal bastaría tanto como la humana.

―¿Hace cuanto tiempo? ―tenía que saber.

―Más de trescientos años ―respondió.

Me quedé atónito. ¿Había estado viviendo de la sangre de los animales por tres siglos? Nunca había siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de que mi dieta fuera tan permanente.

―¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo has sido médico?

Sonrió. ―Depende de cómo definas el término. Estudié en Europa por muchos años antes de venir a América en los 1800. Fue entonces cuando empecé a ejercer la medicina.

Tragué gordo. Así que ya era un doctor en 1918. Quizá tratara a mi madre. Pero no podía pensar en una manera de preguntarle sin delatar que podía leer sus pensamientos y no estaba seguro de querer que conociera mi habilidad aun.

―He escuchado que tienes una familia. ¿Hay otros contigo?

Asintió lentamente. ―Cinco más, sí―. Pasaron rápidamente por su mente.

―¿Y cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? ―quise saber.

Carlisle sonrió ante el recuerdo de la llegada de la pequeña de pelo negro. ―Los últimos dos se nos unieron en los años 50 ―me dijo, pero su mente me mostró mucho más. Lo vi convertir a tres de ellos, su pareja, luego a la mujer rubia y finalmente al corpulento Emmett. Por lo que apariencias del asunto, parecía que todos habían estado al borde de la muerte en el momento, cubiertos por la sangre de sus letales heridas. Pero los otros dos, las nuevas adiciones, habían venido de otro lado, ya habiéndose encontrado el uno al otro.

―¿Te importaría decirme algo de tu historia, Edward? ―preguntó. Podía sentir su intensa curiosidad a la vez que su cautela. Mientras no estableciera qué tipo de amenaza podía ser yo para su familia o para Bella, no estaría tranquilo.

―Nací en 1901, en Chicago ―dije, empezando por el principio―. Fui transformado en 1918. No recuerdo quién lo hizo ni por qué.

Carlisle mantuvo cuidadosamente la serenidad de sus rostro, pero su mente era un caos. ―¿Tus padres... murieron de influenza española?

Me tensé, ansioso por una explicación. ―Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Y ahí estaban en su mente, mis padres... mi padre murió menos de veinticuatro horas después de llegar al hospital, pero mi madre duró más, rogando que alguien encontrara a su hijo desaparecido.

―Tus padres, fueron mis pacientes. Te pareces a ambos... tienes los rasgos de tu padre, pero tu madre tenía ese mismo inusual color de cabello. Siempre me pregunté qué le había pasado al hijo del que hablaba tan a menudo. Supongo que ahora lo sé.

―Sí. Supongo que así es.

―Edward... debo pedirte nuevamente que tengas cuidado con Bella. Ha pasado por más cosas de las que una chica de su edad deba pasar y odiaría que saliera lastimada porque pierdas el control.

―No perderé el control ―argumenté defensivo. ¡Qué hipócrita!, preocupado por mi control, cuando él tenía vidas humanas en sus manos cada día―. Te lo dije, no he probado sangre humana desde que la conocí... y estoy bastante desensibilizado a su aroma.

―No estoy haciendo suposiciones ―Carlisle dio marcha atrás―, sólo te pido que seas cauteloso.

―Lo soy ―le dije.

―Está bien ―asintió―. Necesito hacer mis rondas, pero si alguna vez deseas hablar nuevamente, eres bienvenido a nuestro hogar. Estoy segura de que los otros estarán interesados en conocerte. No hay muchos como nosotros.

Vi a otros cinco en su cabeza, unos que nunca había visto antes, cuatro mujeres y un hombre. ¿Quiénes eran, y más aun, dónde estaban? ¿Cuántos bebedores de sangre animal habrían escondidos debajo de mis narices?

―Gracias ―respondí a su oferta, levantándome de la silla.

―Estoy seguro de que nos veremos de nuevo ―sonrió Carlisle, manteniendo la puerta de su oficina abierta.

Asentí con la cabeza al irme. ―Hasta la próxima.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	15. BF-15

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Quince**

Tras dejar el hospital, fui de caza. Era aún muy temprano. Para ir a Port Angeles y necesitaba aclarar mis ideas antes de enfrentarme a Forks otra vez.

Carlisle me había dado mucho en qué pensar y más preguntas. Ahora sabía con certeza qué les había pasado a mis padres, pero aún no tenía idea de qué me había pasado a _mí_. Sabía que había, al menos, once bebedores más de sangre animal en el mundo, pero no comprendía por _qué_ lo hacían. No comprendía, tampoco, los grandes aquelarres que estos vampiros formaban. ¿Cómo funcionaba? ¿Cómo es que estaban tan apegados?

Y el emparejamiento... desde luego, los vampiros tienen necesidades sexuales y con frecuencia las satisfacen entre sí. Muchos tenían parejas estables por conveniencia, pero era animalístico más que nada. Pero Carlisle y su aquelarre se habían emparejado de por vida, por la eternidad. Carlisle realmente adoraba a la llamada Esme, como un humano lo haría, pero los vampiros no cambiaban con suficiente facilidad como para que esas emociones humanas se desvanecieran con el tiempo. Podrían pasar milenios y ellos aún estarían juntos.

Era todo tan extraño. No podía reconciliarlo con el estilo de vida que conocía, con los vampiros que conocía, conmigo mismo. ¿Qué si la vida que había estado viviendo era sólo un juego de conformismo?, ¿una falta de opciones? ¿Qué si pudiera ser diferente? ¿Quería yo que lo fuera?

Nunca había tenido problemas con mi vida. Me alimentaba, componía música, cultivaba mi mente. Ni necesitaba ni quería algo más.

Y luego Bella entró deambulando a mi vida, indefensa como un cordero y confiada como una niña, olorosa a la fruta prohibida y suave al tacto. Había despertados deseos dormidos en mí; deseos de tacto, de sabor, de placer, de calidez.

Y ella era diferente. Tan diferente. No era sólo que su mente era silenciosa, sino que era _mejor_. Perceptiva, pensante, inocente... su mente era un brillante ejemplo para la humanidad, si tan sólo el resto la siguiera.

Ella merecía mucho más de lo que sus iguales podrían darle. Ninguno de ellos podría alguna vez entenderla o la magnitud de lo que poseía. Tratarían de reprimirla y cambiarla. Qué crimen tan atroz sería ese.

 **BF BF BF**

Me había internado en lo profundo del bosque para cazar y capté un aroma tentador, dejé que mis instintos tomaran el mando.

Perseguí a mi presa fieramente, deseando sentirme de nuevo como el cazador que era. Se sentía bien correr con fuerza, mis pies golpeando contra el suelo. La criatura estaba bordeando el siguiente árbol. Estuve sobre ella antes de que pudiera sobresaltarse de miedo.

Mis dientes se enterraron en la caliente yugular, silenciando un gruñido salvaje, y la sangre fluyó hacia mi boca, bajando por mi garganta. Era mejor que el ciervo o los roedores que había probado, mucho mejor... más cercano al sabor de la sangre humana.

Cuando no pude sustraer más del animal, me retiré, limpiando mis labios con mi lengua. Era un puma, descubrí, una gran pila de piel y garras. Interesante.

Escondí la evidencia y corrí de nuevo, esta vez por la emoción de hacerlo. Vi el amanecer despuntar en el horizonte oriental antes de regresarme a buscar mi carro.

Llegué a Port Angels alrededor de las ocho, justo cuando las primeras tiendas empezaban a abrir. Busqué en las primeras tiendas sin suerte, pero ya me lo esperaba. Para encontrar repuestos para un vehículo tan viejo, tendría que buscar en tiendas más especializadas.

Como cinco intentos más tarde, me saqué la lotería. Aparentemente, las Chevies viejas y sarrosas eran más comunes en esta área de lo que uno pensaría. Compré los repuestos y otras herramientas necesarias, los guardé en mi carro y me apresuré hacia Forks.

Escuché a Bella hablando con su padre en la cocina cuando me parqueé. Me quedé afuera para escuchar.

— ¿...serio lo de este chico, Bella?

— Sí, papá, lo es.

Suspiró profundamente, claramente disgustado. — ¿Te trata bien, Bella? ¿Cuida bien de ti?

Casi podía sentir a Bella volteando los ojos. — Ha sido maravilloso conmigo, papá. Realmente le importo.

— Hay algo raro en él —Charlie se quejó. Reí para mis adentros.

— Tal vez. Pero pienso que está bien. Nunca me ha dado una sola razón para desconfiar de él y dudo que te haya dado una a ti, tampoco.

— Es mi trabajo cuidarte, Bells. No puedo sólo desconectar eso.

— Uh-huh —se rió entre dientes—. ¿Es ese mi padre hablando o es el jefe de la policía?

— Ambos—. Sus directos comentarios lo ponían incómodo.

— Bueno, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Como padre, ¿puedes intentar estar feliz de que yo esté feliz?

— Lo intentaré —concedió—, pero no esperes milagros. Y ten cuidado, por favor. No quiero verte lastimada.

— Estaré bien, papá —dijo, con una sonrisa en la voz—. Tengo fe en él.

¿Fe? ¿En mí? Mi pecho se sentía comprimido y no sabía qué pensar. Decidí sacar todas mis compras y empezar a trabajar en lugar de enfocarme en la conversación. Bella me notaría aquí afuera bastante pronto.

Abrí la capota y evalué el desastre debajo. Decidí quitarme la camisa, por temor a que se ensuciara por la profusión de grasa. Aun debía usarla todo el día, después de todo, y no parecía que iba a haber problemas por estar sin camisa, las nubes prometían permanencia.

Bella salió cuando iba por la mitad del trabajo y observó en silencio. Cuando me detuve un momento, la volví a ver. Una inspección rápida me indicó que estaba excitada: Pupilas dilatadas, corazón acelerado, el rubor alto en sus mejillas. Sonreí satisfecho.

— ¿Tienes un fetiche por los mecánicos, Bella? —pregunté.

Se sonrojó, pero dio un paso adelante audazmente. —Creo que es sólo un fetiche por Edward.

— Me reí de la broma y la miré lasciva y sugestivamente. —Si tu padre no estuviera adentro, me aprovecharía de ti aquí mismo.

— Si mi padre no estuviera adentro, yo me estaría aprovechando de ti —dijo, más con franca honestidad que coquetería, sus ojos viajaron por mi pecho. Eso era fantástico.

— Definitivamente te lo permitiría.

— Así que... —empezó cuando volví al trabajo— ¿Mi papá pagó por todo?

— Síp —mentí, peleando con los viejos y testarudos pernos—. Bueno, no por las herramientas, esas las compré yo, pero es bueno tenerlas...

— Hmm. Gracias por hacer esto, Edward, en serio. Aunque hubiera deseado que me dejaras llevársela a Jake.

Me tensé. No esto de nuevo. — ¿Por qué?

¿Estaba buscando una excusa para ver a ese chico? ¿Dudaba de mi habilidad para hacer esto?

— ¡Haces demasiado por mí! —me explicó, no por primera vez y no me gustó.

— ¿Y este Jake no hace demasiado por ti?

¿Por qué le parecía bien que él hiciera esto por ella? ¿Confiaba más en él?

Bella volteó los ojos. — Le _pagamos_.

¿Se resumía realmente al dinero? — Ya te dije cómo me puedes pagar—. Señalé. Debía llegar al meollo de este asunto, fuera lo que fuera.

Suspiró. — Me quedaría el fin de semana contigo compusieras mi camioneta o no, y sería tanto por mi como por ti. Conociéndote, te pasarías todo el fin de semana siendo totalmente perfecto y mimándome, y yo aún no sería capaz de darte nada.

Puse a un lado la llave que tenía en la mano y me volteé para verla. — ¿De veras piensas que no tienes nada que ofrecer?

Se encogió de hombros, incómoda. — No tengo dinero, no soy talentosa o creativa, ni siquiera puedo darte mi tiempo porque siempre estoy trabajando, estudiando o algo.

Suspiré y la tomé por los hombros, forzándola a mirarme. — Bella, hay tantas cosas incorrectas en lo que acabas de decir. Lo que tú puedes dar es mucho mejor que lo que yo tengo. Tú me haces pensar, me inspiras. Contigo, me encuentro... haciendo cosas que nunca antes hice. Me das paz mental. Yo soy el que está tratando de emparejar las cosas aquí.

Me sentía incómodo diciendo tanto. No me _gustaba_ necesitar a Bella, pero era claro que ella ocupaba un importante lugar en mi vida.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mirada era suave. — ¿De veras sientes eso?

— No miento innecesariamente —dije, tragando gordo—. Y no mentiría sobre esto. Piensa lógicamente, Bella. ¿Me esforzaría tanto si no pensara que vales más que la pena?

Sonrió y juguetona, me pinchó un costado. — Siempre con la lógica.

Me encogí de hombros. — La razón es un don, deberíamos usarlo más a menudo.

— Dante pensaba que la razón era una herramienta que Dios nos dio para entender el universo —Bella dijo, pensativa. Siempre me tomaba por sorpresa.

— Qué inteligente hombre —concordé—. Aunque me siento dudoso sobre la parte de Dios.

Bella me dio un empujón en el hombro. — Vuelve a trabajar, ¿Okay? Me gusta verte trabajando sin camisa y sucio para beneficio mío.

— La próxima vez me pongo un taparrabos —bromeé, pero adoptó una expresión contemplativa, como si la idea tuviera mérito

 **BF BF BF**

Dejamos Forks cerca de la media tarde para volver con suficiente tiempo.

Conduje detrás de ella todo el camino, ridículamente despacio ya que ella conducía su camioneta. No dudaba haber reparado bien el vehículo, pero cualquier cosa podía salir mal con ese viejo motor. No me iba a arriesgar.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegamos a su dormitorio. Esperé fuera de mi carro en la calle mientras ella encontraba un lugar en el parqueo. Luego, vino hacia mí.

— Gracias, Edward, por todo.

— Por supuesto—. Su cabello revoloteaba en la brisa vespertina. Acomodé un mechón tras su oreja.

— Debería dejarte ir —suspiró—. Probablemente quieras tiempo para ti y yo necesito prepararme para la mañana ir a clases.

Asentí despacio, preguntándome si tal vez ella quería un tiempo sola ahora, si pensaba que yo sí. — Está bien. Te veo mañana entonces.

Bella me dio un beso de despedida. — Guárdame un asiento.

BF BF BF

Fui a casa a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, pero después de eso, mi apartamento se sentía vacío y yo estaba aburrido.

Fui a la biblioteca. No estaba siquiera seguro de qué estaba buscando hasta que me encontré en la sección de filosofía, cara a cara con Jean-Paul Sartre.

Saqué el volumen y estudié la portada. El libro era una introducción a Sartre con extractos traducidos. Eventualmente, preferiré leer su obra en Francés, que es su idioma original, pero esto bastaría por ahora.

Me senté ahí mismo en el piso de la biblioteca, y leí la noche entera.

Era fascinante. Había leído existencialismo, desde luego, pero nunca a Sartre específicamente. Donde antes había tratado sobre la angustia y la nada, ahora había algo más. _Esencia._

 _La Existencia precede a la esencia._

De una forma sutil, la filosofía era optimista. Oh, contenía la lloradera usual sobre la mortalidad humana y todos los problemas que venían con ella, preguntas sobre Dios y la vida después de la muerte, pero ignoré todo eso. No se aplicaba a mí realmente. Supongo que Sartre nunca consideró el vampirismo. Pero era una buena filosofía, la idea de que nos volvemos lo que somos después del nacimiento, en lugar de antes. _Tabula Rasa_ , llevado a otro nivel.

" _Nos inventamos por virtud de la multitud de nuestras elecciones_."

" _Sólo nos volvemos lo que somos por la radical y profundamente asentada negación de aquello que los otros han hecho de nosotros_."

El concepto de elección era muy atractivo. Que pudiera decidir quién era, que pudiera rechazar lo que habían hecho de mí... ese era un poder que jamás había ejercido realmente.

Bueno, hasta ahora. Ahora, todo lo que hacía parecía estar un paso más lejos de lo que siempre había conocido.

Pero con la elección venía una pregunta fundamental: ¿Qué quería ser?

No tenía ni idea.

" _Debemos actuar con pasión antes de sentirlo._ "

¿Sería cierto? ¿Estaba mi actuar como humano, mi fingir, llevándome a sentirlo como si fuera real? ¿Si actuaba así por suficiente tiempo, lo sabría de algún modo con certeza?

" _No sabemos lo que queremos y aun así somos responsables por lo que somos. Ese es un hecho_."

Me levanté del piso con más preguntas que respuestas. Oh, bien. Siempre tendría tiempo.

Nadie me prestó atención al salir de la biblioteca vistiendo la misma ropa con la que entré. Parecía un procrastinante más estudiando toda la noche.

Afuera, con el aire de la mañana, contemplé qué hacer de mí hasta que pudiera ver a Bella otra vez.

" _Si estás solitario cuando estás solo, entonces estás en mala compañía_."

Pero nunca me había sentido solitario hasta que Bella entró tropezando en mi vida.

 **BF BF BF**

La semana pasó despacio. Siempre estaba impaciente. Había clases y las horas laborales de Bella parecían extenderse cada vez más. Sospechaba de la influencia vengativa de la administradora. Cada vez que podía tentaba a Bella a venirse a mi apartamento, pero con frecuencia estaba cansada o retrasada en sus tareas.

Sufrí.

El viernes llegó con infinitas posibilidades. Bella trabaja esa noche, por su puesto, pero el fin de semana era mío. Había acordado quedarse en mi apartamento. Tendría que subir la apuesta a mi farsa humana, pero parecía un bajo precio a pagar. Sería toda mía por los próximos dos días.

" _Te ves tan emocionado como un niño en la mañana de Navidad",_ me escribió durante Sociología.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y le respondí: " _Nunca te he tomado en el sofá._ "

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. " _¿Quién dice que lo harás?_ "

" _Tus bragas mojadas lo dicen._ "

" _Pícaro. ¿Qué estabas leyendo antes de que llegara?_ "

" _Huis Clos. ¿Lo conoces?"_

" _¿Sartre? Oh, sí. Una gran obra. Sólo a través de los ojos de los demás podemos ver quiénes somos, pero debemos enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestras acciones en los juicios de otros."_

Tenía razón, resumiéndolo sin esfuerzo. Pero no estaba seguro de que me gustara.

" _En otras palabras, haz lo que quieras, pero no te sorprendas si te sale el tiro por la culata._ "

Bella se sacudió de risa silenciosa. " _Exacto. Dime, ¿cuál es tu juicio de mí? Serás mi 'Pareja' en este momento."_

Lo pensé un momento. " _Eres una paradoja. Perspicaz pero confiada, sabia pero inocente, audaz pero tímida. ¿Qué quieres ser?"_

" _No lo sé. Alguien digno, supongo."_

Así que ambos estábamos buscando la esencia _. "¿Qué ves en mí, Pareja?"_

" _Tus expectativas son altas, pero si alguien las llena, das con largueza. Piensas demasiado y no suficiente. Eres principalmente lógica y razón, pero en la música y en unas cuantas cosas más, tus sentimientos se escapan. ¿Qué quieres ser?_

" _No lo sé, tampoco."_

― Lo descubriremos juntos ―me susurró mientras salíamos del salón. Me pregunté si ella realmente podría ayudarme a encontrar la respuesta.

― Te iré a buscar esta noche ―le dije―. Acuérdate de mi pobre y solitario sofá.

 **BF BF BF**

Bella se abalanzó sobre mí cuando pasamos la puerta.

― Estoy cafeinada y cachonda ―declaró, tironeando mi camisa― y te necesito.

Gemí. ― ¿Que provocó esto?

― Nada de sexo desde el martes. Sufro de síndrome de abstinencia―. Luchaba fieramente con mi camiseta. ― ¿Me vas a desvestir o no?

― ¿Es esa una pregunta capciosa? ―reí― Quédate quieta un minuto.

Se retorció pero levantó los brazos para que le quitara la camisa. Se quitó torpemente los zapatos y calcetines.

― ¿Estás segura de que cafeína es todo lo que consumiste? ―pregunté. Sólo olía café en su aliento, pero no podía imaginarme que la cafeína tuviera este efecto.

― Me pone un poco salvaje ―admitió, pasando sus manos por mi pecho―, pero principalmente es la privación sexual.

Jadeé cuando se inclinó y pasó su lengua por mi pezón izquierdo.

― Creo que me gusta este lado de ti ―medio reí, medio gemí. Por accidente rompí el cierre metálico de su brasier al tratar de quitárselo. No lo notó, demasiado ocupada sacándose los pantalones. De algún modo se quitó sola las bragas.

― Maldición ―murmuró, luego me vio de pies a cabeza―. ¿Por qué no estas desnudo? Quítate el pantalón.

Sí, me gustaba ese lado de ella. Bajo sus abrasadores ojos, me quité los zapatos y calcetines, pantalones y boxers. Se lamió los labios candentemente y casi me desplomo.

― Siéntate en el sofá ―demandó. Fui rápido en obedecer y tuve la recompensa de observarla rondarme en toda la gloria de su desnudez. Era una leona de caza y no podía esperar a que me atrapara.

Medio se arrastró, medio se cayó sobre mis piernas, montándose a horcajadas sobre mí, aplastando su senos contra mi pecho. No parecía querer renunciar al control y yo no me quejaba. Estaba haciendo cosas fantásticas, todas por accidente.

― Quiero que te quedes quieto ―ordenó, empujándome hacia atrás por los hombros―. No me distraigas.

― El Cielo no lo permita ―accedí.

Con fuerte determinación atacó mis labios, lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando. Me moví con ella lo justo para cooperar, pero no se me ocurría interferir con ella. Por mucho que me gustara poseerla, verla tomar el control de esta forma era increíblemente excitante.

― Siempre he querido hacer esto ―masculló, mientras besaba mi mandíbula y cuello.

― ¿Hacer qué, exactamente? ―pregunté mientras jalaba el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes. Qué cosita más animada estaba esta noche.

― Hacer de las mías contigo ―dijo. Sus dientes rasparon mi cuello, justo donde mi yugular estaría si tuviera una aún. Gemí.

― No faltaría más, hazlo ―suspiré. Se movió deliciosamente en mi regazo, deslizándose hacia abajo para alcanzar mi pecho y hombros con sus labios. Era una exploradora decidida, marcando caminos celestiales con su boca y con su peligrosa lengua. Trazó húmedos círculos alrededor de mis pezones y me chupó desde ahí hasta el ombligo. Poco me faltaba para empuñar en mis manos el cabello que hacía cosquillas en mi piel.

― Sabes bien ―masculló contra mi cadera. Su lengua trazando la juntura entre mi cadera y mi pierna.

― Tú te sientes bien ―logré decir. La sentí sonreír.

Estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas ahora y sus labios se volvieron tentativos al acercarse a mi tenso pene.

― Oh, por favor... ―murmuré para mí. Se rió entre dientes, sentí el suave fantasma de su aliento sobre mi piel y supe que me había escuchado.

― De veras me gusta esto ―dijo antes de que su boca se cerrara alrededor de la cabeza de mi pene. Mi cabeza cayó hacia tras y siseé de placer. Su lengua se remolineaba húmeda a mí alrededor. Cerré los ojos ante el asalto de sensaciones, disfrutando del calor que subía por mi columna. Su tibia mano se enrolló en la base donde su boca no alcanzaba y empezó a chupar a la vez que movía su mano de arriba abajo. Deje escapar un gruñido involuntario.

― ¿Te gusta eso? ―se retiró para preguntar.

Sonreí satisfecho. ―Sabes que sí, belleza―. La miré. Se veía tan inocente y malvada a la vez. Se ruborizó y enrolló sus labios a mi rededor una vez más.

Era implacable, lenta y tortuosa un momento, rápida y ansiosa al siguiente, hasta que me tuvo jadeando innecesariamente y al borde de romper los cojines del sofá.

Finalmente, me soltó y se volvió a subir en mis piernas. Sus labios estaba inflamados y sus ojos, llenos de lujuria, se oscurecieron cuando se deslizó sobre mi expectante pene. Se sostuvo del respaldo del sofá para apalancarse y empezó a mecerse. Yo no podría durar mucho al verla darse placer, sus pechos rebotando y su labios entreabiertos. Estaba... en su elemento. Absolutamente bella. Recordaría esto y lo repasaría en mi mente por siglos por venir...

Pequeños quejidos escapaban sus labios y se apoyó en mí, tocando su frente a la mía, su cabello cayendo alrededor nuestro. Se estaba acercando. Miré revolotear sus párpados cerrados mientras la ayudaba a moverse con mis manos en sus caderas.

― Dime lo que necesitas ―exhalé. Se estremeció.

― Tócame ―susurró trémulamente.

Mantuve una mano en su cadera y llevé la otra hacia su pecho, tocando suavemente su pezón con mis dedos. Gimoteó y se dejó caer con más fuerza sobre mí, moviéndose más rápido. Cambié de posición mis caderas, moviéndome dentro de ella.

Pellizqué su pezón. Se contrajo a mí alrededor y gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia atrás lascivamente. Ver su éxtasis me llevó al mío y me vacié dentro de su calor.

Bella Colapsó débilmente sobre mí, de pronto pequeña contra mi pecho. Estaba vulnerable de nuevo, entregándose a mí en una forma diferente ahora. La sostuve con cuidado y me puse se pié, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación. Me acosté con ella aún sobre mí.

Ya estaba dormida.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	16. BF-16

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Dieciséis**

Observar a Bella despertar por las mañanas se estaba volviendo una de mis cosas favoritas. Era tan... divertida. Usualmente empezaba diciendo algo absurdo mientras dormía. Esta mañana fue la queja: "Los monos de mar se robaron mi dinero, Edward." Luego se volteaba al lado opuesto del que dormía, con frecuencia tirando su cuerpo sobre el mío en el proceso. Se me acurrucaba como si yo fuera un osito de peluche; era extraño. Hasta su subconsciente permanecía sin tenerme miedo. Aunque sus instintos volteados continuaban desconcertándome, me gustaba que fuera rara.

Con Bella extendida sobre mí, no podía resistir tocarla. Su espalda y sus muslos desnudos estaban a mi alcance. Acaricié su suave, tibia piel, tan perfecta... Tenía un pequeño lunar a la izquierda de su espalda baja que nunca había notado antes. Mientras trazada su contorno con mi dedo índice, se retorció y se dio vuelta sobre su espalda. Bueno, eso dejaba aún mejores cosas expuestas.

Moví mi mano para juguetear con su rosado pezón, disfrutando la manera en que se endurecía bajo mi tacto. Era tiempo de despertarla para jugar y sabía la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Con cuidado, para no despertarla demasiado pronto, me arrodillé entre sus rodillas y bajé mi boca a su sexo. La humedad brillaba en sus labios y se me hizo agua la boca. Amaba su sabor.

Saqué la lengua y lamí la ofrenda de su cuerpo, saboreando la dulce delicia. Llevé mi boca hacia arriba para chupar suavemente su clítoris. Gimió mi nombre. ¿Ya estaba despierta? No me arriesgué a levantar la mirada para confirmarlo.

De nuevo, con cuidado, inserté dos dedos dentro de ella y jadeó, sus manos agarraron mi cabello. Definitivamente despierta ahora. Lamí y chupé su clítoris al tiempo que movía mis dedos, llevándola ininterrumpidamente hacia su orgasmo. Sus gemidos se volvieron gritos mientras continuaba, luego sus caderas empezaron a batirse contra mí y después se contrajo alrededor de mis dedos y gritó al alcanzar su clímax.

Sólo me detuve cuando se calmó, y luego saqué mis dedos para chuparlos hasta que estuvieron limpios. Desvié la mirada hacia ella y la vi mirándome a través de párpados pesados.

—Buenos días —dije, sonriendo sin ninguna culpa.

Se rió sin aliento. —Esa es una forma de llamarle. ¿A ti... realmente te gusta hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunté, detectando una oportunidad perfecta para molestarla.

Se sonrojó. —Tú sabes...

Alcé una ceja. —¿Lamer tu coño? ¿Comer de tu jugosa concha? ¿Absorber tu azucarada almeja? Mmm, bonita aliteración, ¿no crees?

Bella volteó los ojos, ahora colorada como un camión de bomberos. —¿De verdad te gusta?

—Sí, ¿por qué no iba a gustarme? —pregunté. No pude resistirme a dar otro lengüetazo para probar mi punto. Dio un gritito.

—Pero, ¿no es... no sabe asqueroso? —dijo, con su nariz fruncida.

—No—. Gateé hacia ella, poniendo nuestros rostros al mismo nivel. —Eres deliciosa. ¿Te gustaría ver por ti misma?

Su frente se arrugó. —¿Quiere que yo...?

—Sólo bésame —sugerí, más que un poco excitado ante el prospecto de que se saboreara a ella misma en mis labios. Concedido, estaba un poco más que excitado desde antes.

Se mordió el labio en breve contemplación antes de arquearse un poco y presionar sus labios a los míos. Pasé rápidamente mi lengua por sus labios y me sorprendí de lo rápido que abrió su boca y enrolló su lengua con la mía. Un gruñido retumbó en mi garganta mientras ella succionada suavemente.

Bella se apartó y se chupó los labios. —Hmm. Sabemos bien juntos. Pero creo que tú sabes mejor.

—Cosita traviesa —sonreí—. ¿Hay algo que no probarías?

Lo pensó. —Bueno, hay cosas que no entiendo por qué alguien probaría, pero mientras tanto no vayamos a los extremos... no, casi probaría cualquier cosa.

—En ese caso, recuérdame conseguir unas esposas.

Dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa, la cual fue seguida de un infeliz gorjeo de su estómago. —Creo que es hora de desayunar—. Hizo una mueca.

Rodé para quitarme de encima de ella y me acosté de espalda sobre la cama con un suspiro. —Está bien, pero traes tu mono trasero de regreso acá tan pronto como termines.

Volteó los ojos y fue a mi cómoda para sacar una camiseta. A penas le cubría las nalgas, debería usar mi ropa más a menudo. —Mantén la cama tibia para mí —dijo, paseándose hasta la cocina. Me reí bajito para mis adentros. Mantener la cama tibia...

Escuché los sonidos de Bella comiendo un tazón de cereal, el tintineo de la cuchara, el crujido cuando masticaba. Pensé en unírmele, pero eso podría darle la idea de que estaba listo para salir de la cama, lo cual no era para nada el caso.

Pasó por el baño en su camino de regreso, pero eventualmente, entró y saltó de vuelta a la cama.—Y, ¿qué haremos hoy?

Levanté una ceja. —¿Debes preguntar?

—No podemos hacer eso _todo_ el día—. Mantuve la ceja levantada. —OK, _yo_ no puedo hacer eso todo el día —aclaró, con una carcajada.

—Podemos pensar en algo una vez que nos deshagamos de esto —dije, indicando el bulto entre mis piernas con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Había estado ahí desde las cuatro de la mañana—. Hasta entonces, no seré capaz de pensar en nada más. Especialmente cuando no estás usando calzones.

 **BF BF BF**

Eventualmente, Bella logró sacarme de la cama, pero no llegamos muy lejos; terminamos en el sofá a leer. Fue su idea, pero estaba complacido con eso. Se enrolló con Emily Brontë mientras yo continué mis estudios de Sartre. Era cómodo. En algún momento se acostó con su cabeza en mi regazo con el libro sobre su cabeza y así permanecimos por varias horas.

Más tarde, Bella deambuló de regreso a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich de almuerzo, y yo rechacé su oferta de preparar uno para mí. Luego, quiso una lección de piano y pasé toda la tarde mostrándole la posición de las manos y la postura correctas, guiándola por la escala y por canciones simples. Con frecuencia se frustraba, pero estaba muy determinada, tanto que yo no podía más que encontrarlo divertido. Simplemente de negaba a fallar, como si esa era una elección que uno podía hacer.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, me di cuenta de que tenía que alimentar a Bella de nuevo. ¿No se cansaban los humanos de comer tan seguido? No estaba en posición de cocinar nada. Las dos opciones parecían ser pedir algo o salir a comer. Contemplé cual me facilitaría disimular lo poco que "comería".

—Bella, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche? —pregunté, aún sentado detrás de ella en la banca del piano. Estaba tratando de tocar Estrellita, ¿dónde estás? por enésima vez.

—Salir, ¿adónde? —preguntó, distraída.

—A cenar y quizá a algún otro lugar... nunca hemos tenido una cita de verdad, sabes.

Sonrió levemente. —¿Una cita, huh? ¿Algo como una cena y el cine?

—Como eso. Tal vez podría llevarte a bailar.

—No bailo bien —dijo, incómoda—. Además, no traje nada bonito para ponerme.

—Quizá sólo ir al cine pues —acordé, pero mi mente se quedó atascada en la fantasía del cuerpo de Bella meciéndose a un suave ritmo—. Te llevaré a bailar un día, sí.

BF BF BF

Fuimos al único restaurante italiano del pueblo, a elección de Bella. Por una vez, nuestro mesero no era un idiota y nos ubicó en una tranquila cabina en una esquina. Bella pidió lasagna, yo opté por spaguetti. Sería fácil hacer ver como que comía más de lo que en realidad comería. Al menos la salsa tenía el color correcto, aunque no el sabor.

—Esto se siente demasiado normal para nosotros —Bella remarcó, mordisqueando un palitroque—. Digo, hemos estado haciendo todo al revés hasta ahora.

—Bueno, esto es bastante al revés —señalé—, salir en nuestra primera cita tres semanas después de iniciada la relación.

—Cierto —acordó—. Pero no estoy segura de que no debimos habernos escapado a la Vegas primero.

Forcé una risa. Desde luego que estaba bromeando, pero las bromas tendían a traicionar pensamientos más profundos. ¿Había estado Bella contemplando el _matrimonio_ conmigo? ¿Tenía en la cabeza que nuestra relación se dirigía en esa dirección? Eso era imposible y era peligroso para ella que pensara en algo así.

—¿Qué película quieres ver? —le pregunté, para cambiar el tema.

Empezó a hablar sobre un nuevo filme francés que estaban dando en una sala de cine independiente. Estaba extremadamente entusiasmada al respecto y yo estaba más que dispuesto a dejarla hablar. Eso la mantuvo distraída mucho después de que llegara nuestra comida y dudo que notara cuan poco ingerí. Lo que debí tragarme se asentó en mi estómago como plomo. Oh, las cosas que hacía por esta humana.

Después de cenar, fuimos al cine. Era cerca del restaurante así que caminamos. Bella puso su mano en la mía mientras caminábamos. Siempre había cuestionado esta extraña práctica humana; ¿qué podría hacer por una persona estar tomado de la mano con alguien? Pero no podía negar mi deseo de estar tocando constantemente a Bella Swan y me pregunté si quizá ella sintiera lo mismo. Quizá ese era el propósito.

La película que Bella quería ver empezaría hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que deambulamos por las calles cercanas. Esta parte del pueblo era la más... liberal y había una variedad de tiendas locales vendiendo todo tipo de cosas raras. _Hippies_ , pensé. Bella parecía encontrar los escaparates fascinantes, atraída por los colores brillantes y las rarezas.

—Mira, Edward, hacen cajas de música personalizadas —exclamó atolondradamente, deteniéndose frente a otra ventana—. ¿No es fantástico?

—¿Cajas de música? —Examiné la selección. La tienda, de acuerdo al rótulo, podía hacer que las cajas de música tocaran cualquier cosa y ofrecían una variedad de diseños. Una empresa muy creativa.

—Entremos —me pidió, jalando mi brazo.

—Muy bien —me reí de sus gracias. Seguí a Bella por ahí mientras curioseaba las cajitas de música de madera. Eran bastante caras, aparentemente hechas a mano y las personalizadas costaban aún más.

—Son adorables, ¿no crees? —Bella suspiró—. Siempre he amado las cajas de música. Tuve una cuando era niña que tocaba Una Vez en un Sueño de La Bella Durmiente y tenía al príncipe y a la princesa bailando... No tengo ni idea de que pasó con ella.

Su rostro era agridulce, nostálgico, y como si me hubiera lanzado un hechizo, me encontré intentando recordar mi niñez, buscando recuerdos. Podía escuchar la voz de mi madre en la cocina, regañándome por comer del pastel de manzana reservado para el postre...

La pequeña mano de Bella me encontró, y regresé al presente.

—Vamos. La película empezará pronto —me apresuró.

Nos sentamos en una esquina al fondo del cine por sugerencia mía, pero los ojos entornados de Bella me decían que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—De veras quiero ver esta película —siseó, cuando estaban las escenas previas—. Si querías hacer _eso_ , nos hubiéramos quedado en casa.

—Sí, sí, desde luego —me reí, levantando el apoyabrazos que había entre nosotros. Qué barrera más desagradable—. Pero si la película te aburre, ¿debo mantener mis manos lejos de ti?

Se sonrojó y frunció los labios. —Te digo algo... si la película me aburre, _yo_ no mantendré mis manos lejos de ti.

Gemí un poco ante su tentativo descaro. —En ese caso, espero que sea la cosa más mortalmente aburrida que hayas visto.

Las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó. En la oscuridad, la luz del filme que iluminaba el rostro de Bella era una especie de corriente eléctrica que crepitaba entre nosotros, a la vez rogándome y prohibiéndome tocarla.

Bella vio la película con la mayor concentración. Aparentemente, no la encontró aburrida, aunque yo sí. Sólo otro drama con un diálogo críptico y una actuación vaga. No encontré nada particularmente intrigante sobre la trama.

Hasta que la escena sexual empezó. Una escena sexual bastante gráfica. Por muy interesante que eso fuera, la reacción de Bella fue mejor. Su corazón se aceleró, enviando oleadas de su aroma contra mí, y su rostro se ruborizó, y el olor de su excitación salía de ella en olas intoxicantes. Me incliné, acercándome, sintiendo el leve incremento de la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente nada aburrida —susurré en su oído, disfrutando de su lento estremecimiento cuando mi aliento enfrió su piel—. ¿Debo mantener mis manos lejos de ti?

Negó despacio con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos permanecieron en la pantalla. Lo consideré un reto. Con una mano desabroché sus pantalones y la deslicé dentro de su ropa interior. Mis dedos fueron recibidos por su lisa, caliente piel cuando avancé más.

Un fuerte jadeo dejó su garganta cuando separé sus pliegues. Se agarró del apoyabrazos y tensionó su quijada contra los otros sonidos que yo sabía que estaban luchando por escapar.

—¿Te gusta?, ¿ver a dos personas haciéndolo mientras te toco?, ¿con toda esta gente, ignorante de lo que mi mano está haciendo? Mmm, sí, te gusta, niña traviesa —ronrroneé, sabiendo lo terriblemente susceptible que era a que le hablara sucio.

Su suave gemido se mezclaba con los sonidos de la actriz en la pantalla. Di vueltas a su clítoris, despacio, con cuidado, prolongando las sensaciones. Bajó su mano para agarrar mi brazo.

—Más rápido —siseó. Moví mis dedos en rápidos círculos, en armonía con el vaivén de sus caderas. La escena de amor ya se había acabado, pero a ninguno de nosotros le importó. El rostro de Bella estaba contraído en concentración y era claro que necesitaría más. Moví mi mano, insertando dos dedos dentro de ella mientras presionaba la palma de la mano sobre su clítoris. Mecí mi mano con firmeza y en cuestión de segundos volteó su rostro contra mi hombro, ensordeciendo contra mi camisa los gritos que se escapaban de su boca cerrada.

¿Me cansaría alguna vez de ver a esta chica deshacerse por mí?

Pasó el resto de la película descansando sobre mi costado.

Bella estaba bostezando para cuando regresamos al carro. Me reí entre dientes, viéndola prácticamente debilitada en el asiento del pasajero. —¿Te he agotado?

Bufó. —Bueno, he tenido... espera —se detuvo a contar con los dedos—, síp, cinco orgasmos hoy. Eso puede ser muy agotador. Además, el insaciable adicto sexual con quien salgo decidió despertarme temprano.

—No te escuché quejarte —repliqué, disfrutando las bromas—, ninguna de las veces, si vamos a eso.

—No puede creer que te dejé toquetearme en un cine —se ruborizó.

—Yo, sí —sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Me dio una desganada palmada en el brazo. —Cállate. Aunque debo decir, _esa_ fue la única parte de la película que realmente me gustó.

Nuestro domingo pasó muy parecido al sábado, aunque las actividades variaron un poco. Bella debía leer un poco para sus clases y yo jugueteé un poco con una composición. Al acercarse la noche, nos instalamos en el sofá, Bella se puso a ver algún programa de noticias en la televisión. De pronto, suspiró y apagó la TV.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

Giró su cuerpo hasta estar frente a mí, un poco inquieta. —Me siento... tan triste de pronto, pensando en que este fin de semana se acabe —dijo quedito, mirándome tentativamente a través de sus pestañas—. Mientras más tiempo paso contigo, es más difícil para mí estar lejos de ti. Edward, quiero que sepas que... te amo.

Me congelé. Me miró con tanta esperanza y ternura brillando en sus ojos y yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Debí haber estado esperando esto por su creciente apego, me debí haber preparado para esto, pero había estado viviendo el momento, despreocupado. Y ahora estaba en una trampa hecha por mí mismo.

Tenía dos opciones: Podía mentir para conservarla, pero eso le podría dar todo tipo de ideas falsas sobre un futuro que no podía prometerle o... o podría terminar esto ahora. La idea hizo que mi pecho se contrajera con un pánico inexplicable, pero seguí su curso, de todos modos. Si terminaba esto, podría ser mejor para los dos. ¿Qué esperaba que pasara, después de todo? No podíamos seguir así para siempre, ella debía vivir su vida. Quizá era mejor que yo siguiera con la mía, también.

Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos. —No tienes que decirlo también. Digo, está bien si no sientes lo mismo. Sólo necesitaba decirlo.

—Bella... creo que quizá... estamos avanzando demasiado rápido —dije, cautelosamente, aunque mi garganta se tensó contra las palabras. Sus ojos, en un inicio tan confiados, se abrieron mostrando dolor y traición, lanzando silenciosas acusaciones. Desvié la mirada y continué—. Sólo ha pasado un mes, después de todo. Creo que necesitamos un poco de espacio.

La miré, sintiendo ya la pérdida. La... extrañaría. El prospecto de las semanas, meses, años por venir sin ella, era... sombrío. Pero esa era una mayor razón para hacer esto. No debería estar apegado a ella. Seguro que ella no era tan importante. Seguro que encontraría otras diversiones.

Me miró boquiabierta de la incredulidad por un largo tiempo antes de que su expresión se tornara súbitamente vacía. Fue como si alguien apagara la luz de sus ojos. Estaban simplemente... muertos.

—Creo que deberías llevarme a casa —dijo, con una vocecita, volteándose rápidamente. Voló hacia la habitación para recoger las cosas que había traído con ella. Me forcé a ponerme de pie, a buscar las llaves de mi carro. Esto era absurdo, estar tan paralizado por una pérdida que había estado esperando todo el tiempo. Ella era tan sólo una humana. ¿Por qué no podía verla como a las demás, prescindible?

Con el tiempo, me dije, cesaría de verla de este modo. Sabía que eso era mentira.

Bella regresó, aún tenía la expresión vacía. El camino hacia el carro fue silencioso, al igual que el viaje en carro en que se pasó viendo por la ventana. No podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente y me frustraba. Pensé haber detectado dolor en su postura, pero no podía estar seguro y no parecía poder evitar que me importara.

Cuando llegamos a su dormitorio salió sin decir una palabra, sin una sola mirada atrás.

Sin embargo, su aroma permanecía en el cuero de los asientos y sabía que permearía mi apartamento. Nublaba mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar en algo más.

Tenía que escapar de su aroma, de este pueblo. Necesitaba obtener algún sentido de objetividad y necesitaba una distracción.

Arranqué y me dirigí hacia el occidente. Iba de regreso a Forks.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	17. BF-17

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los creditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capitulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Diecisiete**

La oscuridad ya se había asentado para cuando llegué a Forks, por lo cual estaba agradecido. Muy pocas personas andaban por las calles y eso permitía que mi carro transitara desapercibido. Lo último que necesitaba era al Jefe Swan detectando mi carro en el pueblo cuando su hija no lo estaba. Especialmente si había hablado con él esa noche.

Encontré un camino oscuro y desierto donde estacioné mi carro y me salí. Necesitaba encontrar la casa de los Cullen y para hacerlo debía encontrar el rastro de su olor para seguirlo. No debía ser muy difícil en un pueblo tan pequeño, pero nunca había sido el mejor rastreador.

Deambulé alrededor del perímetro del pueblo, aferrándome a la cubierta de las áreas boscosas. Sabía que no vivían en el pueblo, pues las imágenes en la cabeza de Carlisle mostraba la profunda cobertura de árboles y busqué un sendero que saliera del pueblo.

Probablemente era más inteligente mantenerse fuera de sus límites. Vivir apartados disminuiría considerablemente el riesgo a ser expuestos y ciertamente haría más fácil percibir a visitantes inesperados. Dadas sus preferencias de caza, ubicarse en la selva era probablemente conveniente, también.

Quizá debería considerar cambiar mi lugar de residencia si iba a llevar el mismo estilo de vida. No tenía muchas esperanzas de estar milagrosamente curado de la presencia de Bella en mi cabeza para permitirme cazar humanos de nuevo; ella estaba ahí incluso en ese momento, persistente en mi mente.

A medio camino de mi circuito, capté el olor de vampiros. El rastro venía directo de entre los árboles, lo que me convenía perfectamente. Lo seguí con cuidado, pues no quería perderlo en mi prisa. No era el olor de Carlisle; debía ser uno de los otros, entonces.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los árboles empezaran a arralarse y un casa apareciera ante mi vista. Me aproximé con cuidado, haciendo suficiente ruido como para alertar a los que estuvieran en casa. Sorprender vampiros era sólo una buena idea si estaba buscando una pelea.

Estaba a pocos metros cuando la pequeña de pelo negro llamada Alice apareció en el porche delantero.

―Hola, Edward ―me saludó con una sonrisa, como si fuéramos viejos amigos―. Veo que encontraste el rastro que te dejé. Te he estado esperando.

―¿Esperándome?― No perdí tiempo para explorar su mente. Habían cosas ahí que no tenían sentido, escenas de cosas que nunca habían ocurrido.

Se rió con desenfado. ―Sí, ocurre que veo el futuro. Tan pronto como tomaste la decisión de visitarnos, te vi llegar. Soy Alice, por cierto.

―Un gusto conocerte ―dije secamente. Se rió de nuevo.

―Entra, Edward ―dijo, gesticulando con su mano para que pasara―. Sólo estamos mi esposo Japer y yo aquí. Carlisle está trabajando en el hospital esta noche y corrí a los otros. Ellos no hubieran sido de ninguna ayuda. Intenté que Jasper se fuera, también, pero es más bien protector.

Decía todo esto mientras la seguía por las gradas hacia la casa. El espacio era enteramente abierto, alineado con grandes ventanas de vidrio, pintado con colores claros. Era como si hubieran contratado un decorador de interiores para el lugar.

En la esquina, junto a una chisporroteante chimenea, se sentaba el vampiro rubio lleno de cicatrices, evidentemente llamado Jasper. Se mostraba tenso y cauteloso mientras me inspeccionaba con minuciosidad. Claramente, era el jefe militar del clan, el grande y musculoso sería un guerreo a ciegas, pero Jasper era un estratega completo.

―Edward, este Jasper. Jasper, Edward. Debo advertirte, Edward, no hay mucho que puedas ocultar de nosotros. Yo puedo ver lo que vas a hacer y Jasper puede leer tus emociones.

―Interesante. _Y ustedes no pueden esconder ni una maldita cosa de mí, tampoco_ ―pensé para mis adentros.

―¿Por qué te estás sintiendo tan arrogante? ―preguntó Jasper, alzando una ceja en mi dirección.

―Jasper ―lo amonestó Alice―, no lo asustes.

―Está ocultando algo ―contestó Jasper, entornándome los ojos. Inexplicablemente, sentí una sobrecogedora urgencia de divulgarles mi secretos y la emoción ciertamente no era orgánica. Sabía con exactitud de dónde venía. No obstante, fui incapaz de combatirla.

―Puedo leer mentes ―dije, casi en contra de mi voluntad. Miré con furia acusadora la expresión de satisfacción de Jasper―. ¿Tú hiciste eso, verdad? Así que puedes manipular las emociones tanto como leerlas.

Jasper respondió encogiéndose de hombros, impenitente.

Alice suspiró pesada e innecesariamente. ―Siéntate, ¿sí, Edward? Parece que tenemos mucho que discutir.

Me senté en el perfecto sofá blanco y Alice se instaló en el brazo de la silla en que se encontraba Jasper.

―Bien ―Alice dijo, deliberadamente―. ¿Por qué no empezamos con por qué has venido, Edward?

Me moví en el sofá, más por hacer algo que por incomodidad. ―Quiero saber por qué lo hacen. ¿Por qué se abstienen de beber sangre humana? ¿Por qué viven en el mundo humano?

Alice frunció el ceño. ―Esas son buenas preguntas, pero encontrarás que todos tenemos respuestas distintas. Puede que te identifiques más con la historia de Jasper.

Jasper levantó su mirada hacia ella antes de empezar a responder. ―Estoy seguro de que has escuchado historias sobre las Guerras Vampíricas del Sur, de vampiros creando ejércitos de neófitos y entrenándolos para pelear entre ellos. Yo fui cambiado como parte de esas guerras, durante la Guerra Civil. Era un soldado y fui uno de los vampiros escogidos para mantener el orden y entrenar a los neófitos. Rápidamente me hastié de ese estilo de vida. Vi tantas vidas humanas terminar prematuramente por una causa sin sentido. No parecía tener fin. Mi don me hacía la vida difícil. Cada vez que mataba, sentía el miedo de mis víctimas. Rodeado de neófitos, sentía su constante rabia y desesperación. Eventualmente, escapé de mi creadora y fui en busca de algún tipo de paz. Fue entonces que conocí a Alice; me mostró otra forma de vivir que nunca había considerado antes.

Comprendía el problema de Jasper. Verme a través de los ojos de mis víctimas había sido perturbador y me había adaptado, aprendido a tomar mis presas por atrás, dándoles poco tiempo de para comprender su suerte antes de morir.

Miré a Alice.―¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

―Has estado leyendo a Sartre, ¿no, Edward? Oh, no te alarmes tanto. He mantenido un ojo en ti y en Bella. Todos hemos estado preocupados por ella y curiosos sobre ti. Pero estábamos hablando de Sartre. Ya conoces su frase clave: La existencia precede a la esencia. Tengo una experiencia bastante literal con ese concepto. Me desperté sin ningún recuerdo de mi vida humana, ves. Hasta este día, no recuerdo nada. Sólo sé lo que he descubierto desde entonces. Fue mucho trabajo aprender hasta mi nombre. Sólo tenía mis visiones por guía, pero me muestraron el futuro: Encontrar a Jasper, unirme a Carlisle. Mis visiones me mostraban las razones de Carlisle para proteger la vida humana y mi carencia de recuerdos humanos cementó mi decisión. ¿Cómo podía tomar una vida humana cuando la mía me había sido robada? ¿Como podía arrebatar todas esas pequeñas y preciosas cosas que quería tanto para mí y no tenía memoria de haber experimentado?

―¿"Pequeñas y preciosas cosas"? ―cuestioné.

Alice sonrió pacientemente. ―Comer, dormir, sudar, celebrar cumpleaños, tener familia... todas esas cosas que los humanos pueden tener y que nosotros, no. Cosas que Bella Swan tiene.

Bella... su nombre trajo un innegable dolor, pero no pude evitar verla en la cabeza de Alice. Estaba recordando a Bella en la secundaria: Jugando con su comida en la cafetería, tropezar en clase de Educación Física, en muletas después de su accidente. Hice un gesto de dolor, pero ella tenía razón. La humanidad de Bella era preciosa. Ella era preciosa cuando hablaba dormida, cuando sonreía al disfrutar el sabor de algo, cuando su cabello estaba húmedo de sudor después de un intenso clímax.

―La extrañas ―remarcó Jasper con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Quería limpiarle el rostro de arrogancia con un golpe. Sólo se rió―. Es mejor si no luchas contra lo que sientes.

―Bella no tiene nada que ver con esto ―gruñí.

―Claro que sí ―Alice se rió en ese irritante modo despreocupado que tenía―. Le dijiste a Carlisle que ella era la razón por la que dejaste de cazar humanos. Ella es tu razón para abstenerte. Quizá ella sea tu... _raison d´ être_ , también.

―Eso es ridículo. Sólo la conozco desde hace un mes―. Sólo por que Bella había puesto mi mundo de cabeza no significaba que se tenía que quedar en él.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y dijo: ―Yo sólo tenía un día de conocer a Alice cuando supe que era mi pareja. Somos vampiros, Edward. Cuando el cambio viene para nosotros, es completo e instantáneo. No puedes volver a como eran antes las cosas. Nunca más.

―Sólo piensa al respecto, Edward ―Alice intervino―. Puede que encuentres que las cosas son mucho más simples de lo que parecen. Por ahora, ¿por qué no te quedas unos días con nosotros?Mira por ti mismo cómo vivimos.

Entorné mis ojos a la pequeña vampira, sintiendo por sus dispersos y aleatorios pensamientos que estaba tratando deliberadamente de evitar pensar en una cosa en particular. Estaba ocultando algo y no me gustaba.

―OK ―acordé. No tenía mucho interés en regresar a todos los lugares que ahora estaban saturados de Bella y Alice me estaba dando más motivaciones para quedarme en este nuevo enigma.

―Excelente ―dijo entusiasmada―. Los otros volverán en una hora y veintiséis minutos.

Parpadeé. ―Tu don es muy preciso ―comenté.

―No siempre ―replicó―, pero las cosas tienden a ponerse más predecibles cuando Emmett está involucrado, ciertamente.

―¿Cómo terminaron todos juntos, exactamente? ―pregunté. Había escuchado las partes de la historia de Alice y Jasper, pero no comprendía cómo el aquelarre había iniciado en primer lugar. Sentía que de algún modo las respuestas a esas preguntas me llevarían a mis propias respuestas.

Alice y Jasper continuaron contándome su historia, desde que se encontraron hasta que se unieron a la familia Carlisle. El tiempo pasó rápido y me sorprendí cuando escuché a otros tres vampiros aproximarse, ninguno de ellos preocupándose por ser furtivos. Podía escuchar al musculoso atravesando el bosque, reviviendo su última caza: Un león de montaña grande y enojado. Su pareja estaba irritada con él porque sus juegos con el animal le habían llenado de sangre el cabello a ella. La tercera se preguntaba qué pasaba aquí, tratando de imaginarse cómo lucía yo. Claramente, Alice los tenía informados.

No faltó mucho para que entraran por la puerta de vidrio del fondo, las cuales daban hacia el río. Los tres se detuvieron en seco, evaluándome. La pareja de Carlisle, una castaña muy bella, fue la primera en avanzar.

―Hola, Edward ―dijo, con una sonrisa gentil y matriarcal―. Soy Esme.

Me sentí impulsado a ponerme de pie por esta mujer, obedeciendo los largamente enterrados instintos de caballerosidad que mi madre me había enseñado. Era toda amabilidad y tenía una pose de dignidad que demandaba respeto. Y ella, también, parecía pertenecer a otro tiempo. ―Es un placer conocerte, Esme.

Emmett avanzó, sonriendo jovialmente mientras decidía que podía ganarme en una pelea, con lo cual tenía que estar en desacuerdo. Extendió su mano derecha y enrolló su otro brazo alrededor de la rubia, que era toda cautela. ―Soy Emmett ―dijo, mientras estrechaba mi mano convencionalmente―, y esta es mi esposa, Rosalie.

Asentí educadamente y me presenté con formalidad. Soy Edward Masen.

Entonces, Alice tomo las riendas, recontando las cosas que ya habíamos cubierto antes de su llegada. Emmett sentía mucha curiosidad sobre mi capacidad de leer mentes, preguntándose qué tipo de cosas escandalosas habría escuchado. Esme quería saber sobre mi relación con Bella, pero no preguntó y me sentí agradecido por esa pequeña bendición. Rosalie era un espécimen divertido, increíblemente vanidosa, sin embargo leal hasta la muerte. Miraba mi intrusión como una amenaza para la seguridad de su familia en el pequeño pueblo, especialmente considerando mi proximidad a la hija del jefe de la policía. De algún modo, todo volvía a Bella.

Pedí escuchar las historias de los otros y Esme me dijo cómo su vida humana llegó a su fin, cómo Carlisle, el doctor solitario, había decidido salvarla habiéndola tratado antes cuando era una adolescente. Era difícil ver los recuerdos en su cabeza: Su esposo abusivo, el hijo que nunca había olvidado y su desesperado salto desde el acantilado. Ella y Carlisle se habían enamorado rápidamente y conociendo su deseo de tener un hijo, decidió convertir a Rosalie.

―Yo fui brutalmente violada y golpeada ―Rosalie me dijo fría y despiadadamente, mirándome con desdén como si yo iba a hacer lo mismo―. Me dejaron pensando que estaba muerta y Carlisle me encontró y me cambió.

Vi en su mente lo que no dijo en voz alta: Cómo había cazado y asesinado a cada uno de sus atacantes sin probar una sola gota de su sangre. Esta Rosalie era formidable y desafortunadamente, parecía que yo ya estaba en su lista negra.

―Estaba cazando, unos años después, cuando encontré a Emmett ―continuó.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja al tomar la palabra para continuar la historia. ―Tuve un encontronazo con un oso. Ella me encontró y me llevó con Carlisle para que me cambiara. Me desperté con este ángel, de pie a mi lado y jamás volví a ver atrás.

Bueno... "ángel" no era la palabra que usaría para describir a la deslumbrante vampiro.

―¿Y todos han llevado la dieta de Carlisle todo este tiempo? ―no podía imaginarme cómo podían hacerlo, cómo de neófitos habían resistido del todo.

―Ha habido algunos accidentes a lo largo de los años, pero generalmente, sí ―Emmett dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Rose y Carlisle son los únicos que nunca han tenido un desliz.

Emmett no sentía vergüenza de sus "errores", pero percibí que los otros sí. Otra vez, no podía entender el porqué. Eran vampiros; era nuestra naturaleza ansiar sangre humana.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hacen? No entiendo completamente.

Rosalie me miró frunciendo el entrecejo. ―¿Debería convertirme en un monstruo como los hombres que terminaron con mi vida, haciendo presa de los débiles e inocentes humanos?― Su comentario fue mordaz y sus pensamientos me dijeron que eso era exactamente de lo que me acusaba de hacerle a Bella... y era verdad, ¿no? No podía negar que me había aprovechado de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué me enojaba tanto su presunción?

―Personalmente ―Esme murmuró, cortando la tensión―, recuerdo cómo se siente perder un hijo. Nunca podría arrebatarle el hijo a alguien. Es demasiado cruel.

―¿Y tú? ―le pregunté a Emmett. De alguna forma su respuesta me interesaba más, ya que él era el único sin un trágico fin a su vida humana. El ataque del oso fue desafortunado, desde luego, pero había sido completamente su culpa. ¿Qué razonamiento se le había ocurrido para mantener este estilo de vida?

Se rió. ―Bueno, a mí me gusta la gente en general. Son demasiado parecidos a nosotros para matarlos, ¿sabes? Se siente medio canibalesco. Además, ¿dónde está el reto? Los humanos son lentos y débiles. Prefiero enfrentarme a un oso pardo cualquier día.

Bueno, eso era diferente. Pero podía apreciar la simplicidad de su filosofía.

―Ya viene Carlisle ―anunció Alice, a propósito de nada.

―Quizá quiera un tiempo con nuestro invitado ―Esme sugirió.

Alice sonrió irónicamente. ―Tendrá que ponerse en fila. Vamos Jasper ―dijo, jalándolo de su silla―. Hablaré contigo más tarde ―me dijo. Sonaba como una advertencia.

Ella y Jasper salieron, dirigiéndose al bosque. Se sentían... afectuosos después de contar su historia. Estaba contento de que decidieran llevar sus actividades lejos de la casa. Nunca había disfrutado mucho ser testigo de la vida sexual de otra gente.

―Quiero hablar contigo ahora ―dijo Rosalie, y comprendí a lo que se refería Alice con "ponerse en fila". Miró significativamente a Emmett, quien entendió su mensaje y se levantó para marcharse.

―Esme, ¿me mostrarías cómo va tu último proyecto?― De sus pensamientos capté que Esme estaba restaurando una casita de campo cercana.

―Claro ―dijo, siguiéndole la corriente, pero cuando iba de camino a la puerta le siseó a Rosalie: ―Sé amable. Él _es_ un invitado.

Rosalie volteó los ojos y esperó a que se fueran. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha de su distancia, fijó su dura mirada en mí. ―Mira ―dijo enérgicamente, directo al asunto―, no sé quién eres, realmente, y no me importa. Lo que si sé es que lo que estas haciendo con Bella Swan está mal. Alice dice que te deshiciste de ella esta noche, y deberías permanecer lejos de ella. Sal de su vida y déjala en paz. No necesita saber que se enamoró de un monstruo. Esa es una revelación horrible para cualquier chica.

Me encrespé, inseguro de por qué eso me molestaba, pero lo hizo. ―No me _deshice_ de ella ―protesté.

Rosalie se rió cruelmente. ―¡Hablando de cosas que no vienen al caso! Lo que no me estás negando es que seas, de hecho, un monstruo. Si tienes conciencia del todo, te olvidarás de Bella Swan.

Rosalie salió de la sala antes de que pudiera discutir. Estaba aún sentado ahí, cavilando sobre sus palabras, cuando Carlisle llegó, todavía vistiendo su bata blanca.

―Edward―. No estaba sorprendido de verme. ―Cuando Alice me dijo que al volver del trabajo te encontraría introspectivo en la sala, pensé que estaba exagerando.

Me reí con amargura ante mi propia imagen en su mente. ―Ha sido una noche más bien difícil.

―Rechazaste a Bella―. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Ocupó la silla en la que estuvo sentado Jasper. ―¿Por qué?

Había estado toda la noche tratando de responderme eso. ―No lo sé. Sólo... entré en pánico. Digo, ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor, y me pareció mal, de alguna forma, ilusionarla... O quizá sólo sea un monstruo. ¿Es eso lo que soy, Carlisle?

―Eres lo que eliges ser, Edward ―Carlisle dijo seriamente―. Si no quieres ser un monstruo, entonces... no lo seas.

Me dí cuenta que era algo que Sartre había escrito. _El exitencialismo dice que el cobarde se hace cobarde a sí mismo, el héroe se hace heróico a sí mismo; y que siempre hay una posibilidad de que el cobarde renuncie a la cobardía y que el héroe deje de serlo._

¿Podría convertirme en un héroe así de fácil?

―Edward, ¿puedo ser honesto contigo? ―Carlisle preguntó, presintiendo mi debilidad.

Asentí.

―Creo que estás aquí por que sufres de conciencia de culpa. Tu aprecio por la humanidad de Bella te ha hecho sentir pesar por las vidas que has tomado, estés consciente de ello o no. Ahora te sientes mal por causarle dolor. Si quieres expiar tu pasado, Edward, la única forma es cambiando el futuro. La única redención está en la _elección_ de ser diferente.

Vi lo que me daba a entender. Podía elegir no beber sangre humana nunca más. Podría volverme merecedor del amor de alguien como Bella. Si lo quisiera lo suficiente, podría.

¿Lo quería? ¿Qué era lo que quería?

No lo sabía, pero me di cuenta que no había marcha atrás. Mi vida hasta ahora no había tenido sentido y no era algo a lo que podía volver. Había estado aburrido de alimentarme de los humanos por bastante tiempo. La novedad de cazar animales probablemente se pasaría tanto, si no más rápido, pero si iba a estar aburrido de cualquier modo, ¿no sería mejor terminar la vida de seres no pensantes, criaturas que no pensaban y sentían cosas tan complejas?

Sí, podía tomar esa decisión. ¿Pero que había de Bella? Me había equivocado al pensar que la tenía segura y al ignorar su creciente apego emocional. ¿Pero qué era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella ahora? ¿Tendría razón Rosalie? ¿Sería mejor dejarla que siguiera con su vida, que sanara, que olvidara? No se _sentía_ mejor, pero ya no confiaba en mis propios sentimientos.

―¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo para pensarlo? ―sugirió Carlisle, como si él fuera el lector de mentes― Explora el área, quizá. El campo es hermoso. Pero ten cuidado, está amaneciendo y el sol brillará hoy.

Hice caso de su consejo y salí por la parte trasera de la casa, por el tranquilo río. Seguí el sonido de los pensamientos que venían del la casita de campo donde Esme y Emmett aún están hablando. Era un lugarcito acogedor. Se me ocurrió que Bella lo amaría y entonces di la vuelta. Pensar en las cosas que harían sonreír a Bella sólo enfatizaba el hecho de que yo ya no era una de esas cosas.

Estaba explorando el espeso bosque cuando el sol finalmente salió. Sus rayos eran débiles a través de la niebla matutina y la cubierta de hojas que había sobre mí, pero aun así, podía sentir el calor sobre mi piel. Eso, también, me hizo pensar en Bella y me di cuenta que iba a estar en una condición patética si no podía estar unas cuantas horas sin pensar en ella.

Aún estaba atascado con esos tristes pensamientos cuando escuché los pequeños pies de Alice. La miré saltar a la rama ancha y baja de un árbol. Dio golpecitos en el espacio junto a ella.

―Acércate a mi oficina, ¿quieres?

Acepté su invitación y me columpié para encajarme junto a ella.

―Has estado leyendo a Satre, ¿no?― No esperó por mi respuesta. ―Sabes, creo que estás haciendo todo este asunto del "amor" más complicado de lo que realmente es, pero es bastante simple, de hecho. Has leído El Existencialismo es un Humanismo: _"No hay amor aparte del acto de amar; no hay más potencial para el amor que aquel que se manifiesta al amar"_. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, Edward, pero has estado amando a Bella por algún tiempo ya. Cuidando de ella, satisfaciendo sus necesidades, haciendo cosas simplemente para hacerla feliz... todas esas son cosas que hacemos por los que amamos. Sé que has estado solo por mucho tiempo, pero todavía tienes esos instintos que te dicen que hagas esas cosas. Aún sabes cómo cuidar de otro ser. Eso es todo lo que se requiere para amar a alguien. Y si estar con Bella es algo que te trae felicidad, no puedo comprender por qué no _querrías_ amarla.

¿Quería amarla? ¿Era esa la causa de mi inexplicable deseo de cuidar de ella? Podía seguir mintiéndome y justificarlo con que la mantenía cerca por el sexo, pero... esa era obviamente una excusa defectuosa. Se había vuelto más que sexo. Ahora añoraba su compañía. Ansiaba su risa, su aprobación.

Sí, quería amarla.

¿Pero, era eso suficiente? Por mucho que tuviera opciones, también tenía que enfrentar la responsabilidad de que mi elección la afectaría a ella, además.

―Rosalie está equivocada, sabes ―Alice comentó, observando una brillante gota de rocío sobre una hoja encima de ella―. Su corazón está en el lugar correcto y si este fuera otro caso, probablemente estaría de acuerdo con ella... pero Bella Swan es un caso extraordinario. Su futuro, sabes, es bastante solitario sin ti en él. Miles de cosas pueden aparecer para cambiarlo, supongo, pero en este momento, parece como si nunca más va a amar. Cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo, vi un futuro muy distinto para ella. Era una de nosotros y era _feliz_. El hecho es que Bella tiene opciones tanto como tú. Y si tú la escoges, y ella te escoge a ti, y ambos son felices, entonces, ¿quién es cualquiera para discutir con eso?

Había una clara falla en su razonamiento, ese de que Bella no podría escoger un futuro conmigo sin saber lo que yo era. Pero le podría decir, eventualmente, y ella aún tendría la opción de quedarse o marcharse... tendría que recuperarla primero, sí...

―Ah ―suspiró Alice, cerrando los ojos. De pronto, el futuro se extendió en su mente y vi a Bella, de ojos dorados, su piel destellando en la luz del sol, sonriéndome a través de una pradera en primavera. La promesa de esto, me quitó el aliento.

―Bien, entonces ―sonrió Alice―, el futuro se ha aclarado ya. Ve con ella, Edward, y discúlpate por ser tan asno. Y luego, no vuelvas a dar por sentada su confianza en ti.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	18. BF-18

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Dieciocho**

La luz del sol previno que dejara Forks tan pronto como me hubiera gustado. Alice me dejó solo después de sus mandamientos y medité sobre cómo disculparme con Bella. Un simple "lo siento" no parecía suficiente, especialmente cuando podía explicarle tan poco de mi razonamiento. Sería agradable, pensé, si ella supiera lo que soy... Quería que realmente me conociera. ¿Pero, podría ella amar al verdadero yo? La visión de Alice sugería que sí, pero por lo que entendía, el futuro cambiaba constantemente.

Y luego me pregunté cómo sería ser humano. Lo fácil que sería conservar a Bella entonces. Podría comer con ella ―Tal vez comer postre sobre su cuerpo― dormir con ella, tocarla sin ninguna restricción... Podría tener algunas de esas cosas si se convirtiera en vampiro, supongo... pero todo dependía de su aceptación.

Como ya había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de los años, me pregunté por qué se me había dado este destino. No renegaba de él, no cuando mi vida humana no podría haberme dado la experiencia de Bella, pero tenía que cuestionar quién me había hecho esto y por qué. Todos los Cullens, excepto Alice, sabían quiénes eran sus creadores, así como las razones por las que habían sido cambiados. ¿Por qué un vampiro iba a poner en la mira a un muchacho cualquiera en el calor de la epidemia? ¿Y cuántos vampiros podrían haber en una ciudad?

Tal vez Carlisle podría decírmelo. Él no sabía quién me había cambiado, pero podría saber quién estaba en el área. También podría decirme algo que Bella había causado que me preguntara: Cómo eran mis padres. Tal vez eso podría activar más recuerdos de mi pasado humano.

―¡No hace daño preguntar! ―la voz de Alice sonó desde la casa. Ya podía ver que tener una psíquica en mi vida iba a ser una bendición y una maldición. No obstante, regresé a la casa para encontrar a Carlisle.

Lo localicé en su estudio, una habitación que no era pequeña, pero que aún se las arreglaba para estar abarrotada con un sin fin de libreros y paredes cubiertas de cuadros.

Carlisle me recibió levantando un dedo índice mientras terminaba de leer el pasaje del gran tomo que tenía sobre su regazo. Cuando lo cerró, vi que el título estaba en ruso, un idioma que no conocía lo suficiente como para descifrar lo que decía. Carlisle se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

―Escuché que la plática con Alice tuvo su efecto.

Una sonrisa torció mis labios. ―Ella ciertamente tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas, ¿no?

―Su perspectiva es única, pero tiende a tener razón ―Carlisle dijo―. Todo hemos aprendido a nunca apostar contra Alice. Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos.

Estaba pensando en Emmett, quien con regularidad apostaba dinero en contra de sus visiones. ―¿Te irás al atardecer?

―Sí ―suspiré―. Me iría ahora, si pudiera...

Carlisle se rió entre dientes. ―Si has encontrado a alguien con quien necesitas estar tanto, no la dejes ir. Bella es... una chica muy especial. Conoce su propia mente y confío en que tome la decisión adecuada para ella. Creo que le debes decirle la verdad.

―Hay dos problemas con eso ―señalé―. El primero son las reglas. Si los Volturi se enteran de que ella sabe, y decide quedarse humana, significaría su muerte.

No deseaba pensar en este fatal resultado. Me hacía sentir que no podía respirar, me hacía sentir que _necesitaba_ respirar de nuevo. ―El segundo es que no sé cuál es mi propia historia en primer lugar.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. ―Sí, eso debe ser difícil. Desearía tener algunas respuestas para ti. Habían muchos vampiros en Chicago cuando se desató la epidemia. Muchos nómadas siguieron la enfermedad de cuidad en cuidad. Era fácil para ellos cazar en ese ambiente. Con tantos muriendo, nadie notaba unos cuantos cuerpos extra siendo tirados a las tumbas colectivas. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué fuiste convertido si uno de esos vampiros te atacó. Parece extraño que se detuvieran prematuramente. ¿Realmente no te acuerdas de nada?

Sacudí la cabeza. ―Recuerdo a mis padres siendo llevados al hospital. Recuerdo temer por ellos y por mí. Pero el resto es oscuridad, hasta que el dolor empezó. Eso, por supuesto, es imposible de olvidar. Cuando desperté era de noche y estaba en un callejón lleno de basura... Escuché miles de voces en mi cabeza y corrí. No fue sino hasta más tarde, cuando pude controlar mi don y mi sed, que regresé para reclamar la propiedad de mis padres. La firma de abogados en la que mi padre había trabajado evitó que el gobierno vendiera todo porque nunca se confirmó mi muerte. Eran en extremo leales ―suspiré, deseando que me hubiera importado un poco en ese momento obtener algo de información sobre mi familia. La mayoría se había perdido ya, desvanecido con el tiempo y la mortalidad humana. ―Nunca supe ni una cosa más. Mi creador simplemente desapareció.

Carlisle volvió a arrugar la frente. ―Nada como un misterio sin resolver para volverlo loco a uno, ¿verdad? ―Tuve que estar de acuerdo― ¿Quizá puedo ponerte en contacto con algunos de mis conocidos? Alguien debe saber algo.

―Gracias ―dije, sorprendido por cuánto quería ayudar en realidad. Esto era extraño para mí, tener conexiones... ¿amigos? ¿Podría esto ser considerado amistad? Podía ver por los pensamientos de Carlisle que no guardaba ninguna sospecha o mala voluntad hacia mí. Hasta estaba preocupado por mí tanto como por Bella. Esto era nuevo para mí. Los vampiros que había conocido eran todos egocéntricos, todos instinto animal. No era que entendiera con exactitud, pero conociendo la mente de Carlisle, tenía que confiar en él.

―¿Tú... pasaste mucho tiempo con mis padres? ―pregunté finalmente. No estaba seguro de querer saber sobre ellos. Saber sobre ellos significaría reconocer que algunas vez me importaron y que los había perdido. Había estado ignorando esas pérdidas por un largo tiempo.

Carlisle era todo simpatía. ―No mucho. A tu padre, la enfermedad le dio muy fuerte. Murió rápido, pero, claramente amaba a tu madre mucho, y preguntó por ti hacia el final. Murió a las veinticuatro horas de llegar al hospital. Tu madre, sin embargo, era una luchadora. Ella tenía ese cabello tuyo y los más vibrantes ojos verdes. Me pareció... en algún sentido, como de otro mundo. Estaba tan determinada a garantizar tu bienestar. Como no llegaste nunca a visitarlos al hospital, se preocupó... siempre fuiste un hijo dedicado, me dijo, y algo debía haberte pasado para mantenerte lejos. Asumí que era negligencia adolescente o que habías caído víctima de la enfermedad, en cuyo caso, sería mejor para ella permanecer sin saberlo. En cualquier caso, había demasiado trabajo por hacer para que alguien te buscara. Yo sí salí a buscarte, pero cuando llegué a tu casa, todo el mundo se había ido. Intenté seguir tu olor, pero luego no hubo más de tu rastro.

Había estado viendo la escena en sus recuerdos mientras hablaba, viendo los rostros de mis padres en su mente, escuchando sus voces... en el fondo, conocía esas voces. Sabía que las había escuchado de niño, sabía que la mano de mi madre me había calmado cuando me hacía un raspón y los brazos de mi padre me habían subido a un caballo por primera vez. Pequeñas cosas, pero estaban ahí.

―Desearía poder decirte más ―Carlisle murmuró.

―Es suficiente por ahora.

 **BF BF BF**

Alice me dijo el minuto exacto en que sería seguro irme, y estuve en el carro en cuanto ese minuto llegó. Tenía trabajo que hacer, un plan que poner en acción. No sabía si podía decirle a Bella cómo me sentía, no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía, pero si eran las acciones las que importaban podría mostrarle.

Mi idea principal debía esperar hasta que fuera de día, que Alice me aseguró que estaría bastante nublado, gracias a Dios. Pero esta noche volvería a mi apartamento, donde todo olería a ella. Resistí el fuerte impulso de meterme en su dormitorio y en su lugar instalé mi equipo de grabación en el piano. Ya había terminado ya composición que se me había ocurrido durante el fin de semana. Algo le había faltado hasta el día de hoy, cuando todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Pasé la larga noche trabajando en que quedara lo mejor posible, incluso si las pequeñas imperfecciones probablemente no serían escuchadas por oídos humanos. Tenía que hacerla perfecta, para ella.

Al siguiente día, puse todo en marcha. Estaría listo hasta dentro de dos días, lo que me frustraba. Eso era demasiado esperar, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Una simple disculpa y algunas flores no eran suficientes. Ese tipo de cosas eran demasiado mundanas, demasiado cliché para alguien como Bella.

El Miércoles, aunque me mató, no fui a clases. No podría ver a Bella sin acercármele. Podría lo mismo ignorarla que sacármela de la cabeza. En vez, hice un par de compras para sumarle al plan y chiqueé mi correo por una vez. Ese fue un error. Encontré un sobre dirigido a mí con los garabatos de Bella. Ver mi nombre en su letra me produjo un dolor inexplicable.

Dentro estaba su celular. Entendí el mensaje. Ante los ojos de Bella, habíamos terminado. Eso no era un opción. Impulsivamente, saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje: "Aún no." Esperaba que entendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo: Que no me cerrara su corazón todavía, que no me diera por un caso perdido.

Esa noche, fui a su dormitorio. Encendí su celular de nuevo, lo re-introduje en el sobre y lo dejé fuera de su puerta. Ángela estaba profundamente dormida, soñando con sus hermanos, pero Bella estaba despierta. La escuché pasando páginas, leyendo, quizá estudiando. ¿Estaba todo normal para ella, entonces? ¿Sus pensamientos no la acosaban como a mí? ¿No me extrañaba del todo? No estaba seguro de que eso me gustara.

Terminé por quedarme ahí toda la noche, merodeando bajo su ventana, por muy patético que eso fuera, escuchando sus leves sonidos. Por un momento, mientras se metía a la cama, vi su silueta por la ventana y luego, apagó las luces. Escuché un suspiro cuando se cubría con las sábanas. ¿Sería infeliz? ¿Me extrañaría?

Aún decía mi nombre en sus sueños. Eso era reconfortante.

Afortunadamente, no tenía que marcharme por la mañana. La habitación de Bella se encontraba al fondo de los dormitorios, los cuales estaban convenientemente alineados con árboles tupidos en los que me podía ocultar. Todavía estaba ahí cuando se despertó. La escuché ducharse, vestirse, hacer todas sus pequeñas cosas humanas. Escuché cuando abrió la puerta para irse y el sobre, que estaba apoyado contra la puerta, cayó. La escuché levantarlo y detenerse por demasiado tiempo antes de, al fin, ver dentro. Temía que lo ignorara, que sellara el sobre y me lo mandara de nuevo, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado. El celular hizo un sonidito señalando un mensaje sin leer, y Bella lo abrió. Tenía que saber que era mío, y saber que incluso ahora, estaba presionando los botoncitos para leerlo, me dio esperanzas.

La escuché perder el aliento mientras lo leía, pero eso fue todo. Deseaba por ver su rostro, leer las emociones en sus ojos. ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Enojada? ¿Otra cosa totalmente diferente?

La escuché apagar el teléfono y meterlo de nuevo en el sobre antes de tirar el paquete sobre su escritorio y dejar la habitación.

La seguí. Me mantuve a una distancia prudente, pero debía ver su rostro al menos. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha la mayor parte del camino hacia la cafetería, pero debió levantar la vista para cruzar la calle, y fue entonces cuando logré verla bien.

Aún estaba ahí el rostro inexpresivo. Y eso se veía mal en su normalmente expresivo rostro.

Cuando salió de mi vista, me fui a recoger el encargo que había hecho el martes y lo empaqué, pero eso no me mantuvo ocupado por suficiente tiempo. Me torturé acostándome en mi cama por horas, ahogándome en su aroma, estudiando las finas hebras de cabello que dejara atrás.

El viernes amaneció diluviando, pero me negué a tomarlo como un mal presagio. Hoy era el día y no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en mi camino.

Me obligué a ir a biología, incluso si era totalmente sin sentido , y luego me dirigí, con una rara mezcla de ansiedad y temor, a la clase de sociología. Nunca me había sentido así antes, tan lleno de energía nerviosa. Todo por Bella. ¿Cómo se había vuelto mi vida entera tan rápido y sin esfuerzo?

Esperé hasta verla entrar al edificio antes de seguirla. Se sentó donde siempre, en el centro, y mientras la clase se llenaba, mi asiento permanecía vacío. Me deslicé lo más callado que pude para sentarme directamente detrás de ella, Si sintió mi presencia, no lo mostró. Por mi parte, estaba hiper-consciente de ella, a unos meros centímetros de mí, bastante cerca para tocarla y olerla y besarla.

No escuché una sola palabra de la lección, pero si escuché cada aliento que Bella tomó, cada rasquido de su lapicero, cada impaciente golpecito de su pie. La clase duró una eternidad pero no lo suficiente. Ya hasta estaba moviéndome nerviosamente, dando vueltas a mi lapicero sin descanso, pensando en el pequeño paquete que cargaba en mi mochila hoy.

Cuando el profesor finalmente terminó su clase y Bella empezó a empacar sus cosas, puse el pequeño regalo en la silla junto a la suya. Vio el movimiento con el rabillo de ojo y volteó a ver. Usé ese momento para escaparme. La observé de reojo y ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando sus agudos ojos me encontraron. Si pudo ignorar el mensaje de ayer, sabía que esto no lo podría ignorar.

Esperé a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio, a una distancia discreta, hasta que salió sosteniendo mi ofrenda en sus manos. Aún no lo abría. La seguí a través del campus hasta un bosquecillo donde habían algunas bancas para los estudiantes, quienes tendían a sentarse ahí a no hacer nada, a leer o a platicar. Ahora estaba vacío, lo cual era quizá el porqué Bella decidiera ir ahí. Yo estaba meramente agradecido de que no fuera a donde no pudiera seguirla, donde no pudiera ver su reacción.

Miró el paquete por largo tiempo, observando el papel blanco y el lazo rojo como si ellos contuvieran los secretos del universo, pero finalmente, _finalmente_ , me sacó de mi miseria y y jaló el extremo de la cinta. La cinta se aflojó y ella removió el papel con cuidado, negándose a romperlo.

Bajo el papel había una común caja de cartón con una tapa que ella levantó. Se detuvo cuando vio lo que había dentro. Sabía lo que ella estaba viendo. Una caja de caoba sencilla, simple y sin señas. En el interior de la tapa, encontraría las palabras "Nana para Bella" en letras doradas. El interior de la caja estaría forrado con terciopelo azul y actualmente estaba lleno de suaves pétalos de fresias que olían a su piel.

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de sacara la caja, pero cuando levantó la tapa pude escuchar los acordes de la música claramente. Era una melodía suave, casi melancólica, flotando y fluyendo con añoranza e incertidumbre, hasta que finalmente de deslizó hacia su agridulce final.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como pequeños cristales. No podría distinguir si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza.

Se sentó ahí por un largo rato, abriendo y cerrando la caja de música, haciendo sonar su nana una y otra vez. Esperaba que escuchara lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Nunca había entendido en su totalidad lo que sentía por ella, pero siempre parecía evidenciarse en mi música. ¿Podía escuchar cuánto añoraba ser lo que ella necesitaba?

Eventualmente, puso la caja de música de nuevo en la caja en que venía. Dobló el papel de regalo y la cinta y los puso dentro, también, como si tuvieran algún valor. Puso todo dentro de su mochila y se alejó. La seguí de regreso a su dormitorio, deseando más que nunca poder leer su mente. Estaba desesperado por saber qué pensaba de mí ahora.

 **BF BF BF**

Ángela estaba en la habitación cuando Bella volvió. ― _Se ve fatal_ ―pensó su compañera de cuarto.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso... pasó algo? ―preguntó, llena de preocupación. Ángela estaba furiosa conmigo. No tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido entre nosotros, Bella no le había dicho, pero la había escuchado dormirse llorando el domingo por la noche. El sonido de sus sollozos en sus recuerdos eran descarnados y absolutamente incorrectos. Deseaba poder deshacerlo.

―Viviré, Ange. Pero... no estoy lista para hablar de eso aún ―dijo. Su voz sonaba áspera, ronca, y tan hermosa.

―OK ―Ángela dijo, dejando pasar el tema―. Pero escúchame, Bella, quizá debas salir esta noche, poner tu mente en otro asunto. Hay una fiesta en Sig Ep esta noche, sabes, y Ben vendrá. Mike me ha estado suplicando toda la semana que te haga ir. Tal vez bailar un poco te genere unas cuantas endorfinas... Y si eso no funciona, puedes ponerte totalmente ebria y olvidarte de todo por un rato.

Bella soltó una risa sorprendida. ―Sip, tal vez tengas razón. Bien, iré. Pero si Mike me babea toda, te juro que me voy.

¿Una fiesta? Yo me estaba ahogando en miseria, ¿y ella se iba a una fiesta? Mi muerto corazón se contrajo, al igual que mis puños. Estaba dividido entre sentirme enojado y traicionado. Sabía, racionalmente, que merecía este dolor por causar el suyo... pero, ¿no había yo dado un paso lo suficientemente claro? ¿Mi regalo no mostraba sentimientos y arrepentimiento? ¿La había lastimado tan profundamente que no deseaba reconciliarse? ¿O el amor significaba algo mucho menos significativo para ella de lo que yo había pensado?

Pero, desde luego, Bella era buena hasta la muerte y siempre había sido honesta con sus sentimientos. Si dijo que me amaba, entonces me amaba. Tenía que ser el dolor lo que la motivaba a olvidarme.

Bien, pues no lo permitiría. La seguiría esta noche y la forzaría a hablarme. Si palabras era lo que necesitaba, entonces, palabras le daría. Le daría lo que quisiera, pero no podía alejarse de mí.

Escuché a Bella y a Ángela discutir los detalles de la fiesta y luego, partir. Tenía que alejarme del sonido de su voz si quería alguna vez determinar qué decirle. Si tan sólo conociera su mente, tendría idea de qué deseaba escuchar. Pero tal vez...

Mi teléfono sonó de pronto. No reconocí el número, pero respondía de todos modos.

―No puedo decirte cómo reaccionará hasta que decidas qué le vas a decir ―Alice anunció sin siquiera un saludo. Era un poco _demasiado_ buena.

―Hola para ti, también.

―Mira, sólo dile la verdad, tanta como puedas, yo te diré si veo que algo va horrendamente mal. Si no escuchas de mí, asume que tendrás un final feliz.

Arrugué el entrecejo. ―¿Me vas a espiar por el resto de la eternidad?

―Es muy posible ―Alice respondió sin dudar―. Sólo agradece que alguien esté pendiente de ti.

―Gracias ―dije, secamente.

 **BF BF BF**

Sigma Phi Epsilon era famosa por ser la casa de las fiestas del campus. Había sólo cuatro fraternidades en el pequeño campus para empezar, y cada una tenía su reputación: Los futuros líderes empresariales, los nerdos, los deportistas, y los bebedores.

No estaba nada feliz de que Bella fuera a esta fiesta. Nada bueno podría salir de eso. No sabía quién era ese tal Mike que mencionaron, pero estaba seguro de que era igual al resto: Estúpido, borracho y caliente.

Introducirme en la fiesta detrás de Bella sin ser notado fue fácil. Todos los estudiantes del campus parecían estar abarrotados en la casa, cada cual con una cerveza en la mano. Me quedé rondando los bordes de la multitud, observando a Bella, Ángela y al infame Ben hacer su camino hacia el gran sifón, donde un chico rubio con demasiada gel en el cabello les entregó vasos plásticos.

―¡Bella! ―lo escuché decir, tan pronto como la vio. Su voz era molesta y estaba demasiado satisfecho de ver Bella. Era el hijo de los Newton, descubrí; tenía recuerdos de haber trabajado con Bella en esa tonta tiendita para campistas. Y había estado interesado de ella por años. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

―Hola, Mike―. Su saludo no fue muy entusiasta. Saqué un suspiro de alivio que no me había dado cuenta que se estaba formando.

―Hola, Ángela, Ben ―Mike saludó a los otros con menos calidez―. ¿Sedientos?

Todos tomaron el vaso plástico rojo que les fue ofrecido. Reí para mis adentros cuando Bella olisqueó con cuidado el suyo para luego escaparse de ahogar al primer trago. Esto definitivamente no era para ella, y me pregunté qué se le había metido realmente para venir aquí esta noche. Iba a estar muy incómoda... no era posible que se relajara aquí.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, Bella tomó un trago más grande de su vaso. Fruncí el ceño y pensé en acercármele inmediatamente, prevenir que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría seguramente, pero tenía un destello de determinación en sus ojos y parecía que nada la detendría. Ángela ya le estaba hablando, preocupada.

―Bella, ¿te parece buena idea? _Cuando sugerí embriagarse, estaba bromeando. Debe haberle hecho un buen numerito. Juro que si lo veo, le daré una patada en la ingle._

Hice un gesto de dolor. Si bien recibir la patada de un humano en la ingle no me dolería, ciertamente percibí el sentimiento. ¿Tendría Ángela razón? ¿Se estaría embriagando Bella para olvidarse de mí?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Todo lo que pensé que era una buena idea resultó mal. Resolví que igual y probaba un par de malas ideas.

Ángela suspiró, pero no discutió. ― _Mejor le echo un ojo. ¡Estará tan enojada con ella misma si hace algo estúpido esta noche!_

Yo le echaría un ojo, también. Esta no era mi Bella y yo no tenía idea de qué haría.

El chico Newton rellenó el vaso de Bella dos veces y propio al menos tres veces antes de tener el valor de invitarla a bailar. Estaba seguro de que se negaría y me debí morder la lengua cuando aceptó su oferta.

Literalmente, vi rojo: Imaginando la sangre de Mike Newton empapando la alfombra crema.

¿Qué estaba Bella _haciendo_? Ella no quería bailar con este imbécil rubio sonriente; ella me amaba a _mí_. ¿Cómo se atrevía a permitirle a alguien poner sus manos sobre ella? ¡Y bailar tan sugerentemente!

No pude resistirlo. Acorté camino a través de la multitud de fiesteros; ellos se partieron como el mar rojo, percibiendo mi rareza. Caminé en linea recta hacia ella, y ella se paralizó al verme venir.

―¿Qué pasa, Bella? ―Mike preguntó, volteándose para seguir su mirada―. ¿Conoces a este tipo?

Bella asintió lentamente. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Era esa la forma en que iba reconocer mi presencia?

―¿Puedo interrumpir?― No me salió como una pregunta y Mike, aunque estúpido, tenía suficiente instinto de supervivencia para reconocer cuándo retirarse. Sacó a Bella de su mente y empezó a pensar en su siguiente objetivo.

―Edward... ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, evadiendo mis ojos mientras me acercaba.

Mierda, no había pensado en una excusa. ―Yo... escuché a Mike Newton alardeando que estarías aquí ante sus amigos.

Bella frunció los labios y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la figura de Newton que se alejaba, evidentemente creyendo mi historia. Probablemente había dado en el blanco.

―Pero, ¿qué estás realmente haciendo aquí, Edward? Digo, ¿por qué te molestaste en venir del todo?

Empezábamos a llamar la atención de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor. No quería tener esta conversación ante una audiencia. Me moví más cerca de ella para tener algo semejante a privacidad. ―Quiero hablar contigo, Bella.

―Nos vemos ridículos aquí parados ―Bella dijo, dirigiéndose a mi pecho en lugar de mi rostro―. ¿Al menos baila conmigo?

Y luego sus ojos café me espiaron por entre sus pestañas, y yo estaba perdido.

―Ven acá ―dije, halando alegremente su tibio cuerpo hacia el mío. Se meció torpemente con la música, pero guié sus caderas con mis manos, manteniéndola en ritmo.

Era claro que ella no iba a hablar nada. Tendría que hacerme cargo. ―Necesitaba disculparme contigo, Bella ―dije―, por la forma en que reaccioné.

―No quiero una disculpa ―Bella dijo, mirándome deplorablemente. Estaba sonrojada por el alcohol que había en su sistema, olía más dulce que nunca y su calor me abrasaba―. Sólo quiero saber por qué. Digo... si no te sentías de la misma forma, me lo podrías haber dicho. Y si querías salirte de la relación, no me hubieras prácticamente rogado que pasara el fin de semana contigo. ¿Por qué te retrajiste?

Suspiré. ¿No podía ver a través mío con esos sus ojos perceptivos? ―Me dio pánico. Intenta entender... No sé si alguna vez en mi vida haya amado a alguien. Por muchos años, sólo he pensado en mí... y luego apareces tú, y todos estos deseos son sobrecogedores... el deseo de complacer a alguien, de mantenerla a salvo, de cuidarla... No sabía qué era eso. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, estaba convencido de no ser capaz de amar, de no saber cómo. No podía soportar mentirte y no estaba seguro de poder darte lo que estabas buscando...

―Así que me alejaste para protegerme ―Bella dedujo―. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, en serio... pero necesito que sepas cuánto me dolió darte mi corazón sólo para que me lo devolvieras como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

Podía ver que mis actos habían sacudido su creciente auto-confianza y lo odiaba. ―No, Bella, soy yo quien no es lo suficientemente bueno. No te merezco, pero no puedo estar sin ti.

―Oh, Edward―. Se me había acercado mucho para escucharme encima de la alta música. ―Cuando te acababa de conocer, algún instinto me dijo que podía confiar en ti, aunque no tuviera sentido. Había algo en ti, algo bueno... y siento eso con más fuerza que nunca. Sé que eres capaz de más de lo que crees. Si necesitas tomarte las cosas con calma, puedo con eso... pero quiero ser parte del proceso.

Sentí algo muy inesperado... culpa. Me aceptaba con tanta facilidad, pero, ¿me aceptaría de brazos abiertos si supiera lo que realmente era?, ¿si supiera cuánta gente había matado? ¿No estaría horrorizada? Ella era tan amable... no podía soportar ver a alguien ser lastimado.

―¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mí? ―pregunté. ¿Sabría desde el principio que me domaría? No podía luchar más contra su poder.

―Tienes el mismo potencial que los demás, ¿no? Tienes el mismo libre albedrío. Cualquiera sea tu pasado, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerte a él y escoger tu propio destino.

Era como si ella fuera la que leía mentes. No pude resistirme a envolverla en mis brazos, a sostener su suave cuerpo contra el mío. ―Eres realmente una criatura asombrosa, Bella Swan. Tan rara... tan preciosa. Debo amarte, porque nadie puede sorprenderme y cautivarme como lo haces tú.

Bella no respondió, en su lugar bajó la cabeza, presionando su mejilla en mi hombro. Sólo cuando sentí la humedad mojando mi camisa, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

―¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije?― ¿Sería capaz de haberla cagado segundos después de declararme?

Sacudió la cabeza. ―No pasa nada. Estoy feliz, Edward―. Cuando me miró, pude ver que lo estaba.

Suspiré aliviado. ―¿Aceptas mi disculpa, entonces?

Sacudió la cabeza, pero sonreía. ―Te dije que no quiero una disculpa. Pero te permito que me lleves a otro lado. Sólo quiero estar a solas contigo.

―Vamos, entonces ―le animé, ya guiándola por la muchedumbre. Atrajimos varias miradas al salir juntos, pero nadie se interpuso en nuestro camino.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera, en el aire frío de la noche, Bella tomó mi mano en la suya y caminó hacia mi carro.

―Quería agradecerte ―dijo suavemente―. Por la caja de música. Es hermosa. Yo... quería hablar contigo después que me la diste, pero tenía miedo. Pensé que había malinterpretado garrafalmente nuestra relación, y tenía miedo de que esto resultara en lo mismo. No sabes qué alivio es darme cuenta de que tenía razón, después de todo... mis instintos no me están fallando.

―¿Quieres decir sabías cómo me sentía antes que yo?

―No me hubiera expuesto así si no tuviera aunque sea una corazonada.

Su rostro nunca se había mostrado más triste que esta noche, y sentí la necesidad de remediar eso. ―Lamento haberte decepcionado.

―Al principio, estaba desconsolada ―suspiró―, pero una vez que me pasó el impacto, empecé a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Sólo me alegro de que volvieras a mí.

Estudié su rostro, pálido a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos mostraban más comprensión de la que podía descifrar. Había algo muy hermoso en eso.

―Mi Bella... ¿Cómo podría mantenerme lejos?

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	19. BF-19

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capitulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Diecinueve**

―¿Y por qué fuiste a esa fiesta, de todos modos? ―le pregunté a Bella. Íbamos en mi carro de camino a mi apartamento―. Las fiestas de fraternidad no parecen... ir contigo.

Bella miraba fuera de la ventana. ―Impulso, supongo. Era una distracción. Quería olvidarme de ti un ratito.

―¿Funcionó? ―quise saber. Yo no fui capaz de olvidarme de ella por un segundo.

―En realidad, no. Concedido, te apareciste antes de tener tiempo de intentarlo, pero dudo que algo menor a un coma me hubiera ayudado. Estoy demasiado apegada a ti.

Raro, he pensado lo mismo de ella muchas veces. Se sentía bien escucharla decir eso, sin embargo. ¿Estaría lo suficientemente apegada como para obviar lo que yo era? ¿Lo suficientemente apegada como para entrar a mi mundo?

―¿En qué piensas tan intensamente? ―Bella preguntó con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para decirle algo remotamente cercano a la verdad. ―Nada en particular.

―Por alguna razón no te creo ―dijo, pero no insistió. Sin embargo, dijo algo totalmente inesperado―. ¿Quiere que vaya contigo, verdad? Digo, yo sólo asumí sin pensar. Puedes llevarme a mi casa, si lo deseas.

―¿De veras piensas, después de todo lo que se dijo esta noche, que no querría que vinieras a mi casa? ―pregunté perplejo.

Sus ojos no encontraron los míos. ―Nunca sé que pensar contigo. No quiero estrechar demasiado tus límites. Siempre me ha preocupado eso.

De modo que me entendía mejor de lo que e entendía yo mismo. ¿Eran todas sus vacilaciones eran sólo precaución y no inseguridad como había sospechado? Pero era claro en las lineas de su rostro que la vulnerabilidad estaba ahí aún.

―Desearía poder entenderte ―le dije.

―¿A mí? ―se rió―. Tú eres el misterioso, Edward Masen.

Me reí entre dientes. ―No como tú―. Ella no sabía ni la mitad del asunto. ―¿Querías pasar por tu dormitorio? ―pregunté.

―No, gracias. Deje mi cepillo de dientes en tu apartamento de todos modos. Tuve que comprar uno nuevo, pero quizá eso sea algo bueno ahora.

No me había fijado, ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el baño desde la semana anterior. Me gustaba la idea de que un pedacito de ella hubiera permanecido conmigo todo este tiempo.

―No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviéramos en mi apartamento de nuevo. Bella fue directamente al cuarto y yo la seguí sin dudar, más que feliz con el sitio que al que eligió dirigirse. Se volvió hacia mí al momento de poner un pie en la habitación.

―Quiero estar cerca de ti ―dijo―, necesito sentirlo.

―Te daré lo que sea que quieras ―le dije, acercándome al calor que rodeaba su cuerpo.

―¿Lo que sea?―. Cortó la distancia que nos separaba y mis manos la sostubieron instintivamente. _Mía_ , dijeron. Mía, para abrazarla, para mantenerla cerca y para protegerla. Sin importar qué tanto viva, mi declaración nunca cambiaría. ¿Podría de hecho dejarla ir si ella descubriera lo que soy y no quisiera ser parte de eso? ¿Podría darle la elección de dejarme?

―Lo que sea ―repetí, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto.

―En ese caso, quiero que me muestres lo que sientes por mí. Lo que no puedes decir con palabras.

¿Podría? No sabía qué mostrarle ahora, pero recordé lo que Alice me había citado. No amor más allá de acto de amar. Y yo había estado actuando por algún tiempo ya; podía hacerlo intencionalmente ahora. Además, mis manos sabían cómo tocarla. Mis labios, cómo le gustaba ser besada. Aunque sea, podría mostrarle que la conocía y la deseaba. Que la escogía a ella.

Deliberadamente, enmarqué su rostro con mis manos, piel sobre frágiles huesos. Sus ojos revolotearon al cerrarse mientras llevaba mis labios a los suyos. Exhaló un suspiro y saboreé su aliento, su dulzura natural agudizada por el alcohol. Acaricié su lengua con la mía al tiempo que nuestros labios se fundían,probando, saboreando. Sus dedos se enrollaron en mi cabello y lo jalaron. Se sentía muy ligeramente, pero debe haber estado usando bastante fuerza. Me gustaba. Quería saber cómo se sentiría si tuviera mi fuerza. ¿Sería cuidadosa o agresiva? ¿O ambas?

Había tantas posibilidades por descubrir aún. Iría hasta el final, decidí. Debía hacerlo. _Elegía_ hacerlo.

―Edward ―Bella suspiró contra mis labios―, sólo deja de pensar.

¿Cómo había percibido mi distracción? Yo no había vacilado ni un momento. Pero sus manos estaban amasando mis hombros y me di cuenta de que me había tensado.

―Lo siento ―me reí entre dientes―. Pero, que quede claro que estaba pensando en ti.

―estaría un poquito molesta si no fuera así ―bromeó―. Lo que fuera, puede esperar. ¿Verdad?

Si, podía esperar; había tiempo. Y ahora mismo, mi Bella me deseaba... ¿por qué estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no era quitarle la ropa?

―Tienes razón. Pero esto, esto no puede esperar ―dije, sacándole la camisa. Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y me permitió quitársela. Cayó en el suelo con el más leve de los sonidos a la vez que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, golpeándome con otra ola de su aroma. Respiré profundamente, ignorando el ardor en mi garganta en favor del placentero zumbido que sentí en el resto de mi cuerpo. Era una droga hermosa... mi propia marca personal de éxtasis. Observé la turgencia de sus pechos subir y bajar con su respiración rápida y ansiosa. Su piel era tan adorable, translúcida, pálida y teñida de un rosa sutil. ¿Cuál era la expresión? ¿Duraznos y crema? Parecía encajar, aunque no lograra describir adecuadamente la suave y ligera textura.

―Alcé la mano para tocarla, sintiendo su piel fluir bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Podía sentir cada fino, ligero, casi ausente vello, cada imperfección. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el hombro; ¿cómo se la habría hecho?

―Me miras como si estuvieras estudiando un cuadro ―Bella murmuró―. No lo comprendo.

―Aún no sabes lo hermosa que eres, ¿verdad?― Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué no veía lo que era obvio para todos los demás? ―Tendré que mostrártelo nuevamente, ¿no es así?

Tragó gordo. ―Con costo sobreviví a la última vez que hiciste eso.

―Creo que puedes superarlo ―dije, guiándola hacia la cama. La insté a recostarse, asegurándome de que mis brazos estuvieran debajo de ella para poder deshacer el cierre del brasier y remorverlo. Su aliento se entrecortó cuando lo retiré de su cuerpo.

Me tomé mi tiempo mirándola, estudiando las suaves curvas y sombras, las distintas tonalidades de rosa a través de su piel. Tracé con un dedo el contorno de su expectante pezón, sintiéndolo contraerse más con mi tacto. Recorrí su pecho con mi dedo hasta llegar a su otro seno y cada pequeño vellito se erizó en mi camino. Cada parte de ella reaccionaba a mí. Estaba tan viva, tan receptiva y ella no tenía idea de cómo me había revitalizado. Quizá podría decirle... algún día...

―Me estás provocando ―suspiró, contoneándose.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ―Te estoy estudiando ―le recordé―. No es mi culpa que me desees tanto.

Se rió entre dientes. ―Es enteramente tu culpa y lo sabes―. Pero se recostó y me observó con ojos suaves, mostrándome que entendía lo que estaba tratando de hacer... aun cuando yo mismo no lo supiera. Yo sólo sabía que sentía la necesidad de explorar su cuerpo del modo que jamás lo había hecho, para memorizar cada pulgada, por muy insignificante que fuera. La planta de sus pies, la parte baja de su espalda, el pliegue del codo... cada parte importaba.

Pasé mis manos por la parte superior de su cuerpo, desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, trazando las venas en sus muñecas, las lineas en las palmas de sus manos, su delgados dedos. Luego su plano estómago, su minúsculo ombligo, sus suaves y esponjados pechos... No pude resistirme a la necesidad de probarla, de sentir la textura de sus firmes pezones contra mi lengua y escuchar sus jadeantes sonidos llenar la habitación. La fina capa de sudor sobre su piel la hacía saber más dulce aun.

Quería ver más de ella. Aún tenía los zapatos puestos; se los quité primero, luego los calcetines. Soltó una risita cuando mis dedos rozaron sus pies. Me reí ante el descubrimiento de un punto cosquillosa. Tendría que explorar mejor eso... más tarde. Luego vinieron sus jeans, librando sus delgadas piernas.. no largas, pero bien formadas. Sus muslos se sentían más suaves que nunca bajo mis palmas y nunca había notado lo delicados que eran sus tobillos.

Me desvestí, deseando ser capaz de sentir su piel en mi piel cuando llegara a mi arte favorita. Me miró con fuego en los ojos, rastreando con su mirada cada parte de mí. Mi pecho se contrajo y en mi cuerpo resonó la anticipación. No me molesté en analizar la forma en que me hacía sentir... sólo la disfruté por lo que era, y "lo que era" era fantástico...

Desnudo, me arrodillé entre sus piernas y me incliné para descartar su ropa interior de algodón. Su aroma era denso. Deslicé mis dedos por sus pliegues, saboreando lo resbaladizo que estaban por mí. Remolineé los dedos alrededor de su clítoris y vi su garganta flexionarse mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y gemía.

Quería saborearla; quería hacerla gritar. Pero, de algún modo, parecía incorrecto... era increíblemente insuficiente e incapaz de canalizar la intensidad de mi deseo por ella. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella y me vio como si deseaba la misma cosa.

Me incliné hacia adelante y sostuve mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Me miró, confiada y deseosa y bella. Suspiré cuando mis labios gravitaron hacia ella. Ella salió al encuentro de mi beso, acercándome con sus dedos enrollados en mi cabello. Sus uñas arañaron mi cuero cabelludo, a penas algo más que un leve cosquilleo. Sonreí contra su boca.

―Realmente era la cosa más bella que haya visto.

―Y tú eres es único que me ha hecho _sentir_ bella ―suspiró al responder, ruborizándose.

―Bien ―murmuré―. Eso es lo que quiero para ti.

Sus piernas se levantaron para estrechar mi cintura con sus muslos. ―Edward... ¿hazme el amor ahora? ―solicitó dudosa, suplicando con sus ojo. Me podía pedir lo que fuera, mirándome así, y me encontraría imposibilitado para negárselo.

―Lo que quieras ―susurré mientras me introducía suavemente dentro de ella.

Había pasado menos de una semana desde que sintiera esto, su calor envolviéndome, pero parecía una eternidad. No, eso no era del todo correcto. Esto parecía ser todo nuevo otra vez, como si nunca hubiera experimentado su cuerpo antes, y era ¡Oh!, tan celestial. Observé sus ojos entrecerrarse mientras sus labios se abrían ligeramente en un jadeo. Mantuve mis ojos en su rostro arrebolado por el deseo. Quería ver hasta el último destello de emociones en su rostro mientras me deslizaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Quería saber que ella sentía el mismo fuego devorador que yo sentía.

Bella suspiró mi nombre, jadeando suavemente cuando el roce aumentó. Me sostuve con un brazo y usé mi otra mano para tocar su mejilla, su cuello, su estómago y el sitio en nuestros cuerpo se unían. Gimió vorazmente y movió sus caderas para igualar mis movimientos. Sostuvimos nuestras miradas, creando un hilo conector a través del cual fluía la electricidad, crepitando y creciendo en una insoportable intensidad. Era mejor de lo que antes había sido y me estaba ahogando. Ella se ahogaba conmigo y eso hacía que estuviera bien. Lo hacía perfecto.

Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el mío y súbitamente se contrajo mi rededor, gritando suavemente mi nombre.

―Bella ―gruñí, terminando tan repentinamente como ella, sobrecogido. Sus suaves dedos acariciaban mi cabello mientras trataba de recuperar suficiente compostura para moverme sin lastimarla. Se sentía bien. Escuché un suave fragor y luego Bella soltó una risita.

―Edward, ¿eso fue un... ronroneo?

Me moví abruptamente, completamente avergonzado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás había proferido tal sonido en toda mi existencia.

Bella se volteó hacia mí, todavía riendo. ―Oh, no te pongas así. Me gustó. Quiero hacer que lo hagas de nuevo.

Suspiré. ―Tienes una ridícula cantidad de poder sobre mí. Es completamente injusto.

―Entonces estamos parejos―. Se acurrucó a mi lado y presionó un beso sobre mi hombro. Enrollé un brazo a su alrededor y la sostuve ahí.

―Edward... ¿Puedo decirlo?― Me miró con los ojos brillando de esperanza y vulnerabilidad y yo no podía pretender no saber a qué se refería. Asentí y me dio una sonrisa acuosa.

―Te amo, Edward.

Las palabras aún encendían mi sentido del pánico, pero había calor, también, y el temor más grande de ver dolor en su rostro nuevamente. ¿Qué más necesitaba saber?

―Yo... te amo ―dije con cuidado, probando las palabras en mi lengua. Su sabor era dulce y amargo, como chocolate puro, un sabor que recordaba vagamente de mi niñez, prometiendo dolor y placer.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y me dedicó una brillante sonrisa. ―Oh, Edward... gracias ―exhaló. Yo entendí lo que me estaba diciendo: _Gracias por admitirlo_. Sonreí torcidamente.

―No tienes idea de cuánto me has cambiado ―le dije. Sacudiendo la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.

―Claro que sí. Sólo tenías una cosa en la mente cuando nos conocimos. Concedido... todavía la tienes, pero es diferente ahora. Tú eres diferente. Yo... puedo sentirlo.

―Lo soy ―reconocí.

Sonrió y de nuevo se enroscó perezosa a mi lado. ―Estoy tan cansada ―dijo―. Ahora no puedo dormir sin ti.

Reí entre dientes. ―Yo tampoco.

Pasé el fin de semana pegado al costado de Bella. Era demasiado difícil estar lejos de ella ahora, y ella expresó el mismo sentimiento.

Estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que era estar con ella ahora que no estaba constantemente analizando mis propios sentimientos y motivaciones. Simplemente, disfrutar de ella sin dudar era... una dicha. ¿Sería más fácil o más difícil si supiera lo que yo era? ¿Podría actuar naturalmente cerca de ella sin cometer un error fatal o sería mejor mantener la farsa humana? ¿Siquiera estaría aquí si lo supiera? La preocupación y la culpa asociadas a ese asunto me hostigaban y carcomían. Deseaba deshacerme de eso, pero no estaba seguro de cuál era la elección correcta.

Yo había visto de primera mano la forma despiadada en que los Volturi eliminaban cualquier amenaza. La idea de poner a Bella en peligro de enfrentar su ira era difícil de entretener. Aun así, sentía el peso de mi engaño. Ella debería saber con qué se había enamorado. Debería poder retractar sus palabras si así lo quisiera.

La indecisión me paralizaba y me comporté como siempre con Bella. Había tareas, pretender comer, ver películas en el sofá, sexo fantástico...

El sábado por la noche, me pidió que le tocara su nana, lo cual hice. Ofrecí enseñársela, pero se negó, diciendo que no sería lo mismo.

Cuando nos fuimos a la cama, aproveché la oportunidad para hacer lo que había extrañado la noche anterior. Al menos, así fue hasta que me empujó y se me montó encima con una expresión determinada. Esa era una visión imperdible.

El domingo llegó con un sentido de déjà vu. Nuestra inminente separación se cernía sobre nosotros como una oscura nube, desanimándonos. Parecía incorrecto volver a la rutina de las clases y las noches separados. Necesitaba hacer algo.

―Desearía pasar todas las noches contigo ―suspiró, enrollada a mi lado. Consideré eso. ¿Por que no? ¿Por qué no podría estar aquí cada vez que quisiera?

―Sabes... tengo una llave adicional que nadie usa. Podrías usarla... venir cuando quisieras ―ofrecí. Viendo cuidadosamente su rostro, en espera de su reacción.

Estaba extasiada.

―¿En serio? Digo, ¿eso no es demasiado pronto? No me opongo, me encantaría, pero no quisiera...

―Estoy seguro ―la interrumpí―. Soy más feliz cuando estás aquí. Así que... sólo ven, cada vez que quieras. Podrías dejar cosas aquí, también... sabes, si quieres quedarte más seguido...

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazó. ―Me encantaría. Gracias, Edward.

Tendría que ser más cuidadoso si iba a estar apareciendo sin anunciarse, pero estaba seguro de que no sería muy difícil. Cazar durante el día... llevar un cambio de ropa conmigo, por si hacía un desastre... Por otro lado, no debería haber nada revelador de mi naturaleza... Incluso si estuviera haciendo algo que ningún humano podría ser capaz de hacer, podría escucharla venir mucho antes de que llegara.

Cuando la llevé a casa esa noche, tenía mi llave adicional en la mano. Era un sentimiento agradable.

El martes por la mañana, mi teléfono sonó, la pantalla mostraba un número que nunca había visto antes.

―¿Hola? ―pregunté reacio.

―Edward, es Carlisle.

Parpadeé. ―Hola...

―Estoy seguro de que mi llamada te sorprende, pero es un asunto urgente ―Carlisle continuó―. Edward, no has... fallado, ¿verdad?

Automáticamente me puse a la defensiva. ¿Tan poco pensaba de mí? ―No, no lo he hecho.

Carlisle suspiró. ―Siento haber tenido que preguntar, verdaderamente, pero, la semana pasada hubo varias muertes en Seattle que sólo pueden ser atribuidas a nuestra especie.

Me congelé. ―¿Entonces, hay otros cerca?

―Así parece ―Carlisle dijo―. Alice ha visto a tres de ellos dirigirse hacia nosotros, pero parece que ya llegaron a Seattle. Me preocupa que pasen por tu pueblo y pensé que deberías estar advertido.

―Gracias.

¿Vampiros aquí? ¿Vampiros que no la pensarían dos veces antes de matar a Bella? Sí, necesitaba la advertencia. No iba a dejar que Bella saliera de mi vista hasta que la amenaza pasara y lo decía literalmente.

La seguí el resto del martes, hasta que hizo uso de su nueva llave para venir a mí. Fue un poco truculento pasar de seguirla a estar en mi apartamento antes de que ella llegara, pero me las arreglé para no ser visto. El miércoles fue más fácil, me aseguré de dejar mi apartamento a la misma hora y no fui a biología para observarla hasta sociología y después. Esa noche fue a su dormitorio y me quedé debajo de su ventana, sintiéndome ―absurdamente―, como un perro guardián súper-desarrollado. Me tragué el orgullo e ignoré ese sentimiento. Bella era más importante.

El jueves pasó casi igual que el martes, pero el viernes me desconcertó.

Estaba soleado.

Mi único consuelo era que si yo estaba encerrado por la luz del sol, también lo estaba los otros vampiros. Aun así me acongojaba perderme parte de mi tiempo con Bella. Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que tenía migraña, que era una razón tan buena para no querer salir a la luz del sol como cualquier otra que se me hubiera ocurrido. Me escribió que pasaría a verme después de clases. Me aseguré de cerrar bien todas las persianas en preparación.

―Salí de mi apartamento sólo lo suficiente para recolectar el periódico que estaba fuera de mi puerta. Encontraba las noticias humanas del día a día completamente aburridas, pero aun así, leí el periódico diariamente para rastrear las sospechas humanas. Ya me había servido de algo antes.

No me estaba esperando nada extraordinario en las noticias del día, pero encabezado la página principal me paralizó de sorpresa.

 _EL ASESINO DEL CAMPUS ATACA OTRA VEZ_

El artículo hablaba de la muerte de una estudiante que seguía el patrón del llamado Asesino del Campus, quien no había atacado en casi dos meses.

Parpadeé. _Yo_ era el Asesino del Campus y yo ciertamente no había atacado nada. Eso sólo podía significar...

Abrí mi teléfono y marqué el número de Carlisle. Me respondió al primer repique.

―¿Edward?

―Los vampiros están aquí, ¿verdad? ―pregunté.

Carlisle dudó. ―No puedo estar seguro. Alice los vio alimentarse, pero no podía señalar su locación.

Gruñí. ―Bueno, están en primera plana en el periódico de hoy.

―Mantén a Bella cerca ―Carlisle advirtió―. Le diré a Alice que esté vigilante.

Eso era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Colgué insatisfecho. Tiré el periódico, habiéndolo leído y memorizado, no quería verlo de nuevo. Era un recuerdo desagradable de mi muy reciente pasado.

Esa noche, todavía estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin pausa cuando Bella entró por la puerta, arrugando la frente, con el periódico del día en la mano. Me detuve en seco y abrí la boca para saludarla, pero se me adelantó.

―Sé lo que eres.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	20. BF-20

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo veinte**

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

Esa noche, todavía estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin pausa cuando Bella entró por la puerta, arrugando la frente, con el periódico del día en la mano. Me detuve en seco y abrí la boca para saludarla, pero se me adelantó.

― _Sé lo que eres._

 **BF BF BF**

Estudié su rostro cuidadosamente, preguntándome a qué conclusión habría llegado por sí misma. Estaría, probablemente, completamente equivocada, lo que significaba que no debería apresurarme en delatarme. Tendría que decirle ahora, hoy, lo que era, y no estaba ni por cerca listo, pero no tenía que decirlo todo sin tapujos de una vez.

—¿Lo que soy? —pregunté finalmente. La dejaría revelar todas sus sospechas. Entonces, la podría rectificar.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dejó caer su pesada mochila al piso y apretó con más fuerza el periódico.

—Sé que no eres lo bastante estúpido para pensar que nunca he sospechado algo. Eres tan _frío_ , todo el tiempo. Después de conocernos, empecé a investigar alguna condición médica que provocara eso, y... no hay nada, que no sea hipotermia, lo cual hace imposible que estés _vivo_ en este momento. Supuse que tendría que haber una explicación racional. Así que me lo guardé. Nunca dijiste nada, y pensé... que quizá fuera algo realmente raro y malo y que simplemente no querías hablar de ello. Pero habían otras cosas, sin embargo... Eres duro como piedra y no hay explicación para eso, tampoco. Tus ojos cambian de color. A penas y comes una vez al día; deberías verte demacrado, pero no es así. No duermes mucho, tampoco... cada vez que despierto en medio de la noche, estás despierto, ¡pero nunca, jamás pareces cansado! Y cuando mi cabeza está contra tu pecho... no escucho latidos. Nada de esto tiene sentido, Edward. Quería creer que había alguna explicación lógica para cualquiera de estas cosas, pero mientras más tiempo paso contigo, más extrañas parecen las cosas.

Despacio, se acercó a donde yo estaba de pie, aún sosteniendo el maldito periódico. Estaba petrificado, esperado en agonía para escuchar qué conclusión había sacado, maldiciéndome por no haber intentado desestimar esas cosas...

—Y luego... mi papá me dijo sobre los asesinatos. Cuando fuimos a Forks ese fin de semana, mientras andabas comprando los repuestos. Habían parado, por el momento, pero él aún estaba preocupado, intentando convencerme de abandonar la universidad y volver a casa. Un amigo suyo de la academia de policía le dijo algo que había en sus informes, algo que no había salido al público.

Me miró directo a los ojos. —Me dijo que los cuerpos habían sido drenados de sangre. Completamente.

 _Mierda_. Había confiado en la tendencia humana de mantener esos extraños detalles ocultos del público y había funcionado... hasta que yo dejé a la chica equivocada acercarse demasiado. Una chica cuyo padre tenía conexiones con esa información. ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora? ¿Habría realmente adivinado lo que yo era? ¿O me creía un fenómeno? ¿Un asesino retorcido?

Pero no estaría aquí conmigo, sola, si tuviera miedo. ¿O sí?

Su mano que sostenía el periódico estaba temblando. Eso era malo.

—Sabes, Edward —medio rió—, cuando recién nos conocimos, así en la noche, pensé... temí que tú _fueras_ el asesino, pero, entonces... empecé a hablar contigo y cada uno de mis instintos me dijo que en el fondo eras bueno... peligroso, pero bueno y que... que nunca me lastimarías. Y nunca lo has hecho. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme... si no comes comida normal, ¿de qué sobrevives? Y cuando escuché de esos asesinatos, se me ocurrió... que podría ser sangre. Mi papá... pensó que la policía tenía que estar equivocada sobre que se trataba de un humano... que sólo un animal podría drenar la sangre de un humano sin ningún tipo de instrumento, de lo cual nunca ha habido evidencia... traté de pensar en animales reconocidos por beber sangre. Hay unos cuantos... algunos insectos, murciélagos... pero nada lo suficientemente grande como para drenar a un humano. Entonces pensé, todo lo demás respecto a esto es extraño, ¿por que no una respuesta extraña? Gugulié "bebedores de sangre" y el resultado fue... vampiros.

Me miró fijamente y la miré igual. No lograba confirmarlo, no cuando podía ver todos los mitos y leyendas remolineándose en el fondo de sus ojos. ¿Qué pensaría de mí, si le confirmaba esa pequeña palabra?

—Decidí que no quería saber —Bella continuó—. No tenía prueba de nada. Nunca me habías lastimado o a alguien más, no que yo supiera. Podía ver lo temeroso que estabas de darme entrada, y pensé que... quizá no eras malo del todo. Quizá sólo... tenías esta cosa con la que tenías que vivir y que temías lo que yo pudiera pensar de ti. Y nadie había muerto desde que nos conocimos... hasta hoy. Hoy, cuando no saldrías a la luz del sol. Así que ahora debo preguntar, ¿Edward... eres un vampiro, y mataste a esta chica?

Bella levantó el periódico ahora, mostrándome el rostro de la chica cuya vida había sido tomada menos de veinticuatro horas atrás, y supe que debía decirle todo. Si tan sólo me dejara explicar, podría decirle que ya no era el monstruo que podía hacer esas cosas, que ella me había cambiado irrevocablemente, que había _escogido_ aceptar ese cambio... pero, ¿me escucharía?

¿Acaso tenía opción ahora? _Podía_ elegir mentirle, pero era demasiado perceptiva para creer algo que no fuera la verdad, ¿y en qué me convertiría esa opción? En un mentiroso, un cobarde. No, no podía elegir eso.

Tomé una profunda e innecesaria bocanada de aire. —Sí, Bella, soy un vampiro... pero, yo no maté a esa chica. Te lo juro... no he probado sangre humana desde que nos conocimos. Pero... las anteriores... esas sí fui yo.

Bella aún temblaba, y su quijada estaba apretada, pero sus ojos mostraban algo parecido al... ¿alivio? Qué no hubiera dado por leer su mente en ese momento.

—¿Ibas a matarme? —preguntó.

—Sí —exhalé renuente.

Bella asintió lentamente. —¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Eras diferente —dije simplemente—. Diferente de todo el resto de ellas. Y te deseaba. No sabes cuánto, cuánto me costó sobreponerme a la sed por tu sangre, porque hueles mejor que cualquiera con quien me haya cruzado, pero deseaba más de ti. Al principio, pensé que sería hasta que me cansara de ti... pero nunca me cansé. Nunca me cansaré.

No podía leer su expresión. Deseaba evitar que se me saliera todo tal cual era, pero no podía evitarlo... Necesitaba que supiera, que entendiera.

—¿Necesitas sangre humana para sobrevivir? —preguntó tentativamente, como si no deseara saber la respuesta. No podía culparla.

—Pensé que así era. Antes de conocerte, era la manera en que cada vampiro que conocía sobrevivía. Nunca había escuchado o considerado que hubiera otra manera. Pero, después... cuando intenté alimentarme, vi tu rostro en mi mente, escuché tu voz... y no pude hacerlo. Estaba tan frustrado, ¡tan sediento! No tienes idea de cómo luché. Estaba corriendo por el bosque después de un intento fallido cuando capté el olor de algo vivo y sólo... ataqué. Sólo después me di cuenta que había bebido de un animal. Así he sobrevivido desde entonces... y luego, gracias a ti, conocí otros vampiros que vivían del mismo modo.

—Los Cullen —exhaló— ¿Entonces, _son_ vampiros? No fue si no hasta que te vi lado a lado con el Dr. Cullen que noté un parecido... los ojos eran los mismos. Sus manos estaban siempre frías, también. En ese entonces, pensé que era un problema de circulación. Nunca tuve oportunidad de descubrir que era frío por todas partes.

Me mantuve en silencio. Ese no era mi secreto para decirle. Suspiró.

—¿Entonces, sólo matabas a las personas porque pensabas que debías hacerlo para sobrevivir? ¿Y vives de los animales ahora? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? —preguntó, casi esperanzada.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciéndote —confirmé, aliviado de que no estuviera corriéndo y gritando.

—¿Y te arrepientes? ¿De matar gente? —preguntó quedito.

¿Cómo responderle? —En ese momento... no, no me arrepentía. Al principio, sí, me molestaba... pero, después de tantos años... tiene un efecto deshumanizador. Me veía a mí mismo por encima de la humanidad... hasta que llegaste tú. Pero ahora... sí, me arrepiento. Pero... son nuestras elecciones las que cuentan, ¿no? —dije, casi con desesperación— Yo no escogí esta vida, pero ahora que sé que hay una opción, estoy optando por hacer lo correcto.

Bella asintió, acercándose un paso. —Entiendo, Edward. En serio.

Estaba lo bastante cerca para tocarla ahora y su mano descansó en mi mejilla. Estaba temblando, pero acercó su cuerpo hasta pegarlo y apoyarse en el mío. —Confío en ti, Edward. Te amo.

—Estás temblando —susurré contra sus labios—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—Miedo de lo desconocido, tal vez —me dijo—, pero no de ti. Nunca te he tenido miedo.

—Estas loca, ¿sabes? —No podía obligarme a soltarla, aunque me di cuenta de que debía hacerlo. Debía introducirla a esto lentamente... pero necesitaba demasiado de su aceptación.

—Lo sé —acordó. Se retiró y la solté con el pecho adolorido—. Edward... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

La vi boquiabierto. —¿Me hubieras creído si lo hubiera hecho? Cualquier persona cuerda saldría corriendo y gritando por la puerta ante ese tipo de anuncios. Y hasta hoy, tenía la impresión de que tú eras una persona cuerda. Además, es... algo así como contra las reglas.

—¿Los vampiros tienen reglas? —preguntó con escepticismo. Yo no podía creer que estuviéramos teniendo esta discusión.

—Sólo una —admití.

—¿Que es...? —Bella preguntó cuando no dije más.

—Mantener el secreto —dije—. Los humanos no están supuestos a saber que existimos. La exposición es un riesgo para todos nosotros.

—¿Y quien hace las reglas? —preguntó, arrugando la frente— ¿Qué pasa si las rompes?

Había esperado evitar _esta_ parte de la conversación por un poco más de tiempo. —¿Quizá deberíamos sentarnos y hablar de esto?

—OK.

La guié hasta el sofá y me senté a una distancia prudente, pero ella se me arrimó. _Mi pequeña y valiente humana_ , pensé, sonriendo para mis adentros.

Me miró expectante. Suspiré. —Hay un grupo de poderosos vampiros en Italia conocidos como los Volturi. Los tres líderes son muy viejos y es casi imposible engañarlos. Hace muchos años, ellos se otorgaron la labor de eliminar cualquier amenaza para la existencia de los vampiros.

Bella tragó gordo. —¿Te lastimarán? ¿Por mí?

Fruncí el rostro. —Bella... no es por mí por quien deberías preocuparte.

—Oh.

La observé mientras asimilaba mis palabras.

—Oh... —repitió.

—No hay razón para que ellos lo descubran nunca —me apresuré a tranquilizarla—. Usualmente, se dan cuenta de estas cosas cuando los humanos empiezan a airear sus sospechas en público. Es muy improbable que se den cuenta, pero... aún así, no estoy seguro de que hubiera estado dispuesto a arriesgarme a decírtelo yo mismo.

—Puedo entender eso —acordó.

—Estás siendo bastante comprensiva, en general —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Nada de esto te espanta?

—Bueno, claro que sí —dijo encogiendo un poco los hombros—. Como que me preocupa que solieras matar personas, pero... como dijiste, es la elección que hiciste lo que importa... Pienso que no lo hubieras hecho de haber sabido que había otra forma. Tú _eres_ una buena persona. Supongo... supongo que sólo quiero entenderte mejor. ¿Me contarás de tu vida? ¿Cómo te convertiste en lo que eres? Quiero conocerte, al verdadero tú.

Así que le dije todo. Le conté lo que recordaba de mi vida humana. Le conté cómo me había despertado solo con miles de voces en mi cabeza. Se alarmó por esto hasta que le expliqué que ella era la única excepción a mi excepcional don. Eso la hizo vacilar.

—¿Por qué crees que sea eso? ¿Es que acaso tengo algo malo? —se preocupó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Me carcajeé. —Bella, ¿de veras piensas que tú eres la del problema aquí? Creo que sólo... fuiste hecha de forma diferente a los demás. Y eso es algo bueno.

Se sonrojó. —Y... ¿qué hiciste, entonces?

Le expliqué cómo había huido de la ciudad y vivido en soledad mientras aprendía a controlar mi don. Le conté cómo había usado mi poder para escoger a mis víctimas, seleccionando a criminales primero.

—¿Por qué dejaste de atacar criminales? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Escuché la acusación en su voz. _¿Por qué empezaste a matar inocentes?_

—No va a gustarte la respuesta —le advertí.

—No me importa —dijo—. Quiero saber.

—Principalmente por aburrimiento —admití—. Ansiaba un reto. Quizá un poco por auto-conservación, también. Era más fácil convertirlo en un juego, pensar en ellos como en peones en lugar de humanos. Eventualmente, ya ni los miraba como personas. Eran sólo comida.

Estuvo callada demasiado tiempo. —¿Sientes repugnancia? —pregunté.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. No, y siento como si debería sentirla, pero... tiene sentido. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir y conservar la cordura. No puedo culparte por eso. Yo no sé lo que haría en esa situación.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Su mirada se tornó especulativa mientras estudiaba mi rostro. —¿Siempre estuviste solo?

—Sí —respondí—. Hasta que te conocí... nunca pasé más de unos cuantos días con cualquiera. Me cruzaba en el camino de otros vampiros de tiempo en tiempo, pero no me resultaban más interesantes que el resto de la gente.

—Pero eso es tan triste —susurró—. Has estado solo por casi noventa años. ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

—Nunca me sentí solo hasta conocerte —le dije—. Ahora cada habitación parece vacía si no estás ahí.

Se sonrojó de nuevo y parecía ansiosa por cambiar el tema. —¿Por qué es que puedes salir en el día, pero no al sol? ¿Y cuándo _duermes_?

Me reí entre dientes. — _Puedo_ salir al sol, pero causaría un buen espectáculo. Y no puedo dormir del todo.

Bella me miró boquiabierta. —No sé ni por donde empezar con eso. ¿Qué tipo de espectáculo? ¿Y cómo puedes nunca dormir?

—Bueno... puede que sea mejor que te enseñe algún día a que te lo explique, pero... mi piel, notaste que es como piedra, de hecho, es cristalina, en lugar del semi-sólido del que estás hecha tú —le bromeé—. Mi piel... refleja la luz solar, como un cristal o un diamante lo harían. Y en cuanto a dormir...

—¿ _Reflejas_ luz? —me interrumpió— Pero, ¿por qué sólo la luz solar y no todas las luces?

—Realmente no lo sé —dije con paciencia, divertido por su curiosidad—. Debe haber algo en la estructura atómica y en el tipo de iluminación que la hace reflejar sólo la luz solar... Para ser honesto, nunca he pensado mucho en eso.

—OK —dijo despacio— ¿Y lo de dormir?

—No dormir, dirás —sonreí burlesco—. No necesito dormir. Mi cuerpo no funciona con los mismos procesos químicos que el tuyo. Mi mente y mi cuerpo no necesitan del sueño para recuperar nada... la sangre se ocupa de todo eso, supongo. Soy físicamente incapaz de dormir, pero no importa. Nunca me canso.

—Wow —exhaló—. Así que básicamente centelleas en el sol, no necesitas dormir y lees mentes. ¿qué más puedes hacer?

—Primero que todo, yo no _centelleo_ —gruñí—. Te dije, reflejo la luz solar. Y el vampirismo viene con velocidad y fuerza drásticamente aumentadas, y sentidos intensificados. La vista, el olfato, la audición, el tacto... el gusto, no particularmente. Nuestro sentido del gusto ha sido alterado para responder a la sangre. Su comida humana es bastante repulsiva, honestamente...

Bella hizo una mueca. —¿Así que todas esas veces que pretendías comer, era asqueroso para ti?

Me encogí de hombros. —Quizá sería como comer tierra para ti. Supongo que no debí molestarme en fingir del todo... al final, no logré engañarte.

Se rió. —Probablemente debías fingir un poco más. ¿Es igual para todos los vampiros? ¿Tienen todos las mismas habilidades?

—Somos como los humanos en que nuestras fortalezas varían. Algunos son más rápidos, otros más fuertes. Algunos de nosotros tenemos dones diferentes. Nunca he conocido a otro lector de mentes, aunque he escuchado rumores de que uno de los Volturi puede leer mentes también. Algunos vampiros tiene dones inusuales. Algunos no tienen ninguno.

—Me pregunto por qué será —Bella caviló—. ¿Y que tan fuerte y rápido _eres_?

Me reí entre dientes y me moví a toda velocidad para sentarme al otro lado de ella en el sofá. Jadeó cuando notó que había cambiado de lugar.

—¡Jesús, Edward! Me asustaste. ¿Siquiera te mueves o sólo te teleportas?

Me miraba furibunda, sosteniendo su mano en su pecho.

Me reí encantado, sintiéndome tan... libre por compartir esto con ella. —Me moví; es sólo que es demasiado rápido para que tus ojos lo procesen.

—¿Y la fuerza? —me recordó cautelosa.

Me agaché en el piso y levanté el sofá y a ella junto con él, usando una mano. Levanté mi mano libre para que la viera.

—Oh, Dios —dijo, sus ojos alarmantemente abiertos—. Eso es... muy fuerte.

Bajé el sofá con cuidado, riendo de nuevo. —Ligero como una pluma. Deberías verme levantando algo _realmente_ pesado.

—¿Y qué constituye algo _realmente pesado_ o no quiero saberlo?

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Una casa? Esas pueden ser pesadas.

—Una casa. Claro. No hay problema —dijo secamente, enmascarando su consternación. Regresé a mi lugar junto a ella mientras esperaba a que procesara todo lo que había compartido con ella... aunque eso podría tomar un rato.

—Todo esto es... tan surrealista —Bella suspiró—. Siento como si hay más preguntas que debería estar haciendo, pero no puedo pensar en ellas ahora.

—Hay bastante tiempo para ellas —dije—. Aunque hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

Hizo un gesto señalándome que continuara. Tuve que prepararme.

—¿Te... sentirías cómoda quedándote aquí esta noche?

Pensé en preguntar porque quería tenerla cerca, en caso de que los otros vampiros estuvieran en el pueblo, pero necesitaba que dijera que sí por otras razones ahora. Aparentemente, ella había aceptado mi verdadera naturaleza sin pensarlo, pero, ¿serían sólo palabras? ¿Podría realmente amarme tan incondicionalmente?

—¿Por qué no iba a sentirme cómoda? —respondió ladeando la cabeza— ¿No vas a morderme, o sí?

Me sorprendió tanto que me hizo reír. —No... no estaba planeando hacerlo.

Bella se inclinó, sonriendo suavemente. —Siempre me he sentido segura contigo, Edward. Aun ahora.

Estaba muy cerca, a sólo unas pulgadas, y sus dedos tocaron ligeramente mi quijada. —Déjame probártelo.

Me enamoré un poco más de ella cuando presionó sus labios a los míos en un beso candente, sin la más mínima señal de duda. Sin miedo, ninguno en absoluto. Era mucho más valiente de lo que yo podría ser.

Bella se acomodó en mi regazo, sin interrumpir el contacto jamás. La dejé guiarnos, aferrándome a sus suaves labios, sosteniendo su calor cerca. Era una llama viva en mis brazos, destellando y quemando por donde pasaba. Sus manos dejaban rastros de fuego mientras viajaban desde su asidero en mi cabello por mi cuello y hombros, vagando sobre mi pecho y finalmente al borde de mi camisa. Tironeó con fuerza y le permití quitarme la prenda por sobre mi cabeza.

—Siempre pensé que eras demasiado perfecto para ser real —dijo quedamente mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres producto de mi imaginación?

—Dudo ser eso de lo que las fantasías están hechas —dije secamente.

—No... eres mucho mejor —suspiró—. Llevame a la cama, Edward. Quiero estar contigo... con el verdadero tú.

—OK —acordé, poniéndome de pie y levantándola en un sólo movimiento. Aulló de sorpresa. Riéndome entre dientes, la llevé al cuarto a mi velocidad. Ni siquiera había terminado su sorprendido jadeo cuando caímos juntos a la cama.

—Pediste al verdadero yo —señalé, riendo ante su expresión sobresaltada. Estaba sorprendido de lo juguetón que me hacía sentir, de lo emocionante que era ser yo mismo en su presencia.

Sus ojos destellaron, mostrando su descontento antes de endurecerse con su determinación. —Hasta ahora no me siento impresionada —mintió, retándome con la mirada—. ¿Que más tienes, Sr. Gran Vampiro Malo?

—Ahora sí estás en problemas —gruñí, mientras el aroma de su deseo me golpeaba. No podía creer que estuviera de hecho excitada por esto.

—Haz lo peor de lo que seas capaz —me provocó.

Me deshice de mi ropa al cabo de uno de _sus_ parpadeos y me suspendí sobre ella en la cama. Le di un segundo para procesar el cambio antes de rasgar su camisa por la mitad.

—¡Edward! —jadeó.

—Te compraré una de repuesto —dije, suponiendo que esa era la causa de su aflicción mientras le quitaba la camisa con un par más de rasgaduras estratégicas. La tela era como papel tisú en mis manos. Ella estaba callada, viéndome con fascinación.

Le quité los jeans y zapatos con más cuidado. Podría darle una camisa, pero necesitaría pantalones para salir de aquí. Le jalé los calcetines con facilidad y miré su cuerpo, vestido con ropa interior dispareja. Adorable.

Me deslicé sobre su cuerpo y rompí su brasier. Su rostro dejaba ver su excitación. Observé los pequeños vellos sobre su piel erizarse en el aire frío y su ya endurecidos pezones fruncirse más. Un suave gemido y un retorcimiento me dijeron que estaba lista para más. Cerré mis labios sobre uno de sus expectantes picos, escuchando sus guturales gemidos mientras remolineaba mi lengua sobre su carne y succionaba con cuidado, pero con avidez.

Cambié hacia su otro pecho a velocidad vampírica, causando un sobresaltado grito de placer. Sus manos empuñaron mi cabello y arqueó su espalda intentando acercarse más a mi boca. Le dí un buen lengüetazo más y me retiré.

Gimoteó en protesta, pero yo sólo sonreí y agarré los lados de su ropa interior. Sus ojos se iluminaron por la anticipación justo antes de que se la arrancara del cuerpo.

—¡Oh! —Jadeó.

—¿Eso te gusta? —pregunté, disfrutando su reacción.

—Mmm —fue su respuesta incoherente—. Edward...

—Deslicé dos dedos entre sus piernas, arrastrándolos desde su resbaladizos pliegues hasta su inflamado clítoris. —Nunca te había sentido tan mojada —sonreí con satisfacción.

—Esto del vampirismo es... sexy —suspiró, presionándose contra mi mano—. Eres tan _fuerte_.

—Y rápido —le recordé. Retiré mi mano y en su lugar situé mis caderas entre sus piernas.

—Y rápido —hizo eco de mis palabras, enrollando sus piernas a mi rededor—. Edward...

—Dime —la insté, rozando mi pene contra su sexo—. Dime qué quieres que el vampiro grande y malo te haga.

—Cógeme —gruñó, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Por favor!

No esperé a que las palabras terminaran de salir de su boca antes de penetrarla, estremeciéndome al sentir su calor rodeándome. —¡Oh, Dios...!

—Sé que te has estado conteniendo —Bella dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. No quiero que hagas eso ahora.

Ahora no era el momento de explicarle lo que pasaría si realmente dejara de contenerme, pero podía darle más. Empecé a arremeter con estocadas profundas y rápidas, rugiendo cuando el placer me sobrecogió. La boca de Bella se abrió en un jadeo. Sabía que debía verme un poco como un borrón, pero ella parecía estar disfrutando de todos modos. Sus ojos se cerraron y un gemido continuo retumbó en su garganta.

La fricción aumentaba rápidamente. Sentí acercarse mi orgasmo y luché para contenerlo. Levanté más sus piernas para encontrar un mejor ángulo y ella pronto estaba gritando de placer.

Introduje mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y rodé mi pulgar sobre su clítoris. Sus piernas se tensaron alrededor mío antes de que gritara en éxtasis. Sus músculos se contrajeron en torno a mí y después de tres arremetidas más, terminé con fuerza.

Rodé con ella mientras colapsaba sobre la cama, trayendo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Bella se tomó unos minutos para bajar de su cúspide.

—Eso fue... intenso —finalmente suspiró.

Sonreí. —Lo fue. No puedo creer... nunca esperé que tú... considerarías lo que soy como algo... excitante —remarqué.

—Pero siempre ha sido excitante —dijo, mirándome con vehemencia—. Siempre has sido extraño y misterioso y... fuera de este mundo. Era sólo que yo no sabía con exactitud qué era. Ahora que lo sé... es excitante.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Eres un a criatura extraña, Isabella Swan.

Se rió. —Mira quién habla, Edward Masen.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	21. BF-21

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Veintiuno**

* * *

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —Bella rió.

—¿Haciendo qué? —pregunté sin abrir los ojos. Estaba contento donde estaba, con los dedos de Bella recorriendo mi brazo de arriba abajo, trazando mis venas vacías.

—Ronroneando —dijo Bella. Podía escuchar la amplia sonrisa en su voz y abrí los ojos para verla.

—Es una respuesta involuntaria —me defendí.

Bella se rió de nuevo. —Lo que sea que sea, me gusta. Es adorable y sexy a la vez. Y me gusta que lo hagas por mí.

—No creo haberlo hecho nunca antes de ti —admití.

—¿Hay muchas cosas que son así para ti? ¿Me refiero a involuntarias? —preguntó contemplativa, dibujando garabatos sobre mi piel.

Me encogí de hombros. —Los vampiros somos muy instintivos, supongo. Dependemos de nuestro instinto animal para cazar, para alimentarnos, para sobrevivir. Debemos desconectar nuestro lado humano a veces tan sólo para mantenernos con vida.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, dejándome sin pistas sobre sus pensamientos. —¿Pero tu lado humano está ahí todavía, verdad? ¿Tienes el mismo tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos?

Ah, así que estaba preocupada por mi capacidad emocional. Me sentí un poco herido. ¿Podía estar dudando de mí, incluso ahora?

—No siempre fue así… por mucho tiempo perdí el contacto con mi humanidad. Reconocía las emociones que miraba en el mundo humano por lo que eran, pero yo mismo no las sentía. Hasta ahora… ahora todo está resurgiendo gracias a ti. Y en cuanto a los pensamientos… bueno, son esencialmente los mismos, pero los cerebros de los vampiros tienen menos limitaciones… podemos pensar en muchas cosas a la vez y nuestra memoria es perfecta.

—¿Perfecta?

La expresión de Bella era más relajada ahora, simplemente escéptica e inocentemente curiosa.

—Recordamos todo, para siempre. Cada insignificante detalle. Podría recitar cada palabra de un periódico que leí hace cincuenta años.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Tan sólo tratar de comprender eso hace que me duela la cabeza.

Me reí entre dientes. —Bueno, sólo estás usando el diez por ciento de tu cerebro, humanita.

Bella volteó los ojos. —Qué in-evolucionado de mi parte.

Se recostó de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Luego de un rato de silencio, su voz me sobresaltó.

—Hay algo más que me estaba preguntando —el tono de su voz sugería que pensaba que me iba a desagradar su pregunta. Me preparé.

—Continúa.

Se mordió el labio. —Bueno, la forma en que hablas de… alimentarte hace que suene como si no puedes hacerlo sin matar… me preguntaba por qué era eso.

Estudié su expresión. Evadió mis ojos, pero vi más que simple curiosidad en la expresión de su frente. Me preocupaba lo que no estaba diciendo ahora que estaba consciente de cuánto era capaz de ocultar.

—Hay dos razones. La principal es que cuando probamos la sangre, humana o no, nuestros instintos se activan. Se requiere una enorme fuerza de voluntad para parar. Incluso si lograrnos detenernos, la… víctima no viviría. Por una parte, es muy… desastroso. No tenemos colmillos como los vampiros de las películas para dejar pequeños y nítidos agujeritos. Nuestros dientes son simplemente muy filosos. El otro problema es que somos venenosos.

—¿Qué, cómo una culebra?

Me reí entre dientes. —Más o menos. Al principio, el veneno causa un dolor agudo y paralizante… pero, si paramos de alimentarnos, el veneno se introduce en el resto del cuerpo y convierte a la víctima en vampiro.

—Veneno… eso es interesante. Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Es esa la única manera de convertirse en vampiro?

—Es la única manera que yo conozco —le dije. Arrugó las cejas, mirándome con algo parecido a la preocupación.

—Así que un vampiro debe haberte mordido. ¿No recuerdas quién? ¿Cualquier cosa sobre esa persona?

—Sólo recuerdo el dolor —dije. Estaba callada. Aún con el ceño fruncido y tuve que preguntar—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Sonrió. —Realmente te molesta no saber, ¿verdad?

—Me vuelve loco —admití, encontrando su diversión contagiosa. —Pero, ahora de verdad quiero saber.

—Me preguntaba qué tipo de criatura pudo haberte dejado de ese modo. Más allá de la crueldad requerida para abandonarte así… no tiene sentido, ¿no? ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de dejar de alimentarse si sólo iba a dejar ahí a la persona…?

Sus ojos estaban llenos de frustración y por primera vez sentí lo que era ser amado. Se miraba como si estaba lista para enfrentarse a mano limpia con vampiro que me convirtió, si hubiera podido.

—Me he hecho esas mismas preguntas un millón de veces o más. Quizá el vampiro debió para abruptamente para prevenir ser expuesto… no lo sé. Probablemente nunca lo sepa.

—Eso es horrible —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. No saber me volvería loca.

—No tienes ni idea —reí entre dientes. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más molesta por cosas que nada tenían que ver con ella. Era adorable. Pasé una mano por su columna, esperando tranquilizarla. No funcionó.

—Hay otra cosa que me he estado preguntando… pero he tenido miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué más podría preguntarse? —¿Qué cosa?

Se reclinó sobre sus codos, acostada sobre su estómago y respiró profundamente. —Si no fuiste tú… quien mató a esa chica del periódico… ¿entonces, quién fue?

 _Oh, eso_. Hice una mueca de dolor. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Se asustaría? Pero ella estaba viéndome con un entrecejo fruncido por la determinación y sospechaba que no se conformaría con nada menos que la absoluta honestidad.

—No sé con exactitud. Uno de mi especie. No sé si deba estarte diciendo esto, pero Alice Cullen puede… ver el futuro. De acuerdo a sus visiones, tres de ellos se dirigían a Forks, pero no sabía qué camino…

—¿Forks? —gritó, tensándose— ¿Van hacia Forks?

—Sí… Bella, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, viéndola luchar contra las sábanas en que estaba enrollada. La visión de las millas de piel desnuda mientras buscaba su ropa me hizo ansiar arrastrarla de regreso a la cama, pero no comprendía por qué se había levantado, para empezar.

—Mi papá está en Forks —dijo, haciendo un gesto dramático que se volvió más interesante porque acababa de levantar sus calzones rotos—. Hay gente que quiero allá, y podrían estar en peligro…

—Bella, cálmate —dije, sentándome rápidamente—. Probablemente ni siquiera han llegado a Forks todavía. Además, ¿qué piensas que vas a hacer al respecto?

—No lo sé. Yo… tallaré estacas. Tengo que hacer algo… No puedo sentarme a ver que alguien que amo corra en peligro.

Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio y tenía las opciones de convencerla de lo contrario o de seguirle la corriente. Sabía cuál opción era más fácil.

—Espera, Bella, ¿OK? Primero que todo, no vas a matar a un vampiro con una estaca o agua bendita o cualquier cantidad de ajo. Todos esos son mitos. Hay muy pocas criaturas lo bastante fuertes como para vencer a un vampiro y los humanos no están entre ellas. Segundo, el sol aún brilla. Si quieres ir a Forks, iremos a Forks, pero no puedo salir por al menos una hora más y no voy a dejar que salgas de mi vista hasta que estos vampiros dejen el área.

Bella ya había manejado ponerse sus jeans y mi camisa y cruzó los brazos encapsulados en mangas que eran demasiado grandes para ella. —¿No me _dejarás_ ir?

—Bella, este no es el momento de defender tu independencia. Voy a protegerte, aunque me lo hagas difícil. Si insistes en ir a Forks, te seguiré, de una forma o de otra, sería más fácil y mucho mejor para mi paz mental si esperaras a que pudiera acompañarte. Además, si yo conduzco llegaremos más rápido.

La postura de Bella se había relajado un poco y sabía que estaba cediendo. —¿Por favor, Bella? Nos iremos tan pronto como se ponga el sol, te lo prometo.

—Bueno —suspiró, sentándose pesadamente al borde de la cama. Tenía su espalda hacia mí, previniéndome ver su rostro y eso me preocupaba.

—¿Bella, estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo, volteando con cierta renuencia hacia mí—. Es sólo que… cuando empecé a pensar en vampiros, principalmente pensé en nosotros… No pensé en cuántos habrían por ahí o en las ramificaciones que tendría. De pronto, hay una nueva amenaza contra la cual estoy totalmente indefensa… y me asusta.

—Estaría sorprendido si no estuvieras asustada —dije, acercándome. Quería tomarla en mis brazos y darle tranquilidad, pero no sabía si apreciaría eso ahora—, pero, Bella… tienes la misma posibilidad de ser atacada por un vampiro que de que te caiga un rayo y no vas por ahí preocupada por eso, ¿o sí?

Bella arrugó la frente. —Edward, puedo mencionar a siete vampiros sin pensarlo mucho.

Me reí entre dientes. —Bueno, probablemente tú seas un mal ejemplo. Tú pareces un imán para los problemas. Afortunadamente para ti, tiene a tu propio vampiro guarda-espalda personal. Pero las otras personas por las que te estás preocupando, tu padre, tus amigos, es muy poco probable que alguna vez se crucen en el camino de un vampiro que los lastimaría. Incluso los vampiros que están en el área, es improbable que entren al pueblo en sí. No querrán interactuar con humanos.

—Pero tú interactúas con humanos y los Cullen también —Bella señaló, aún intranquila.

—Nosotros somos la excepción a la regla —expliqué con paciencia—. Carlisle y su familia pueden vivir juntos en un lugar porque sus hábitos de cacería no dejan evidencia. Y yo… bueno, yo soy extraño, para un vampiro. Simplemente prefiero vivir en el mundo humano a una existencia nómada. Pero la mayoría de los vampiros son como animales, se entregan completamente a su instinto. Se retraen ante la exposición a la humanidad.

—¿Intentas decirme que ustedes tienen más miedo de nosotros que nosotros de ustedes?

Me carcajeé. —No, no creo que algún día encuentres a un vampiro que le tema a un humano. Pero tendemos a evitarlos.

—Supongo que eso ya es algo —suspiró—. Aún así, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Te mantendré segura —juré, y hablaba en serio.

Sonrió, enrollándose a mi lado. —Sé que lo harás. No es por mí que estoy preocupada.

No lograba sentir la obligación que ella sentía por esta gente, pero reconocí que lo que era importante para Bella debía ser importante para mí ahora… así que la acompañaría a Forks, aunque realmente prefería que se quedara lejos del peligro. Pero seguramente nada pasaría. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades, después de todo? Estos vampiros sentirían la presencia de los Cullen y evitarían el territorio, entendiendo que estaba reclamado. Con suerte, podría llevar a Bella ida y vuelta a Forks sin incidente alguno.

—¿Edward? Estás frunciendo el ceño —Bella dijo, codeándome.

—Lo siento —forcé una sonrisa—. Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

Asintió comprensiva. —Y, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras anochece?

Le lancé una mirada incrédula. Se carcajeó.

—Sí, esa fue una pregunta estúpida.

 **BF BF BF**

El sol se puso un poco después de las seis, temprano, ahora que el otoño se acercaba. Bella me sacó por la puerta tan pronto como pudo e insistió en dirigirnos directamente a Forks sin pasar buscando ninguna de sus cosas. Traté de decirle que estaba exagerando, pero no me hizo caso.

Pronto estábamos volando por la carretera, Bella apretando sus ojos para evitar ver el paisaje pasando a toda prisa. Podía ver que la velocidad la molestaba, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada dado su sentido de urgencia. Chica loca.

—¿Y qué va a decir tu padre cuando aparezcas sin previo aviso conmigo detrás de ti? —le pregunté para distraerla.

—No tengo idea. Ya pensaré en algo que decirle, supongo.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar al momento que sus palabras dejaron su boca. Lo pesqué de mi bolsa y no me sorprendió nada, considerando todo, ver el número de Alice en la pantalla.

—¿Hola?

—Pregúntale si le gustaría quedarse con nosotros este fin de semana —dijo emocionada, sonando más como una chica adolescente que como una madura vampira.

Suspiré y miré a Bella, quien me miraba con curiosidad y desconcierto, sin duda preguntándose quién se molestaría en llamarme.

—Es Alice Cullen —le dije, volteando los ojos—. Quiere que nos quedemos en su casa este fin de semana.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de sorpresa. —¿Cómo supo… oh, claro, ve el futuro. Uh, si realmente quieren que lleguemos… supongo que sería más fácil que explicarle a Charlie… siempre y cuando no nos vea allá…

—Su casa es en medio de la nada —le aseguré.

—Y dile que ayudaremos a proteger a Charlie —Alice dijo al teléfono—. Lo último que necesitamos es que el Jefe de la Policía muera misteriosamente y atraiga atención hacia los fenómenos del pueblo.

Mi boca se retorció un poco, desesperada por reír. —Dice Alice que ellos estarán felices de ayudar a cuidar a tu padre.

—Oh… eso es muy amable de parte de ellos —Bella dijo, a la vez que un poco de su preocupación se escurría de su rostro—. Supongo que deberíamos quedarnos con ellos, ya que están siendo tan amables.

Podía escuchar a Alice celebrando su victoria y esperé a que cesara antes de intentar hablarle.

—Eso es excelente, no puedo esperar —dijo Alice efusivamente —. No puedo ver dónde están los otros vampiros ahora, pero Jasper y Emmett están patrullando los alrededores del pueblo intentando interceptarlos, si fuera necesario.

—Bien. Creo que puedo llegar allá en una hora o menos. Oh, y gracias por la advertencia oportuna, por cierto —añadí en tono irónico.

Alice sólo se rió. —Si te hubiera advertido, las cosas no hubieran salido tan bien, confía en mí. Los veremos pronto.

Escuché el click cuando cerró el teléfono en lugar de un adiós. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras metía el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

—Eso fue… raro —Bella comentó, aún viéndose un poco confundida—. ¿Ella… hace eso a menudo?

—Si te refieres a que me llame al azar e interfiera con lo que sea que estoy haciendo, entonces, sí. Esa es una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—¿Cómo son los otros Cullen? —Bella preguntó— Conozco al doctor, claro, pero nunca he conocido a su esposa y nunca hablé realmente con los otros en el colegio.

Le describí a los Cullen lo mejor que pude, explicando cómo cada uno de ellos llegó a ser parte del extraño clan e intentando describir sus personalidades con lo poco que sabía de ellos. Bella escuchó atentamente, como tratando de memorizar todo lo que le decía.

Estábamos a unos veinte minutos de Forks cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente de nuevo. Estaba seriamente considerando ignorarlo cuando la decisión me fue arrebatada de las manos en la forma de algo saltando, totalmente de improviso, frente a mi carro.

Bella gritó cuando apreté los frenos, las llantas chillaron dolorosamente mientras el vehículo se deslizaba hasta detenerse. Miré inmediatamente a Bella para constatar que estuviera bien. Estaba respirando agitadamente y su corazón latía con fuerza, pero parecía estar ilesa. Volví mis ojos hacia el camino para ver a la criatura que había sido lo bastante suicida como para saltar frente a un vehículo que iba a cien millas por hora.

A primera vista, era tan ordinario que parecía humano. Cabello castaño, estatura promedio, contextura promedio. Pero las diferencias eran evidentes para mis ojos. Era un vampiro… y si sus irises negros eran buen indicador, estaba sediento.

Consideré con rapidez mis opciones. Si intentaba irme, me perseguiría y dudaba que tuviera muchos problemas deteniendo mi carro si se lo proponía. Con Bella dentro, tan fácil de lastimar, no podía optar por eso.

Quizá si hablaba con él, se iría. Quizá no tenía idea de que había un vampiro en el carro que detuvo, quizá si comprendiera lo que era y que Bella era mía, ser retiraría. Y si no… si no, le arrancaría la cabeza.

—Quédate en el carro —ordené a Bella mientras abría la puerta—. Sin importar lo que pase, ¿estamos claros?

Bella asintió despacio y mi empedernido corazón se estrujó ante el miedo que había en sus ojos. Tendría que tranquilizarla cuando esto terminara.

Permanecí cerca del carro después de bajarme a enfrentar al otro vampiro. Un rápido escaneo de sus pensamientos me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber: Sabía con exactitud lo hacía cuando me detuvo. Sabía que Bella era mía y simplemente por eso, estaba decidido a tenerla.

—¿Tenemos un problema? —pregunté, observándolo con atención. A la vez, mantuve mis sentidos alerta por los otros, era probable que él fuera uno de los tres que Alice había visto y eso significaba que sus amigos no estarían lejos.

—Para nada —se acercó tranquilamente con una sonrisa perezosa—. Sólo que capté tu olorcillo y el de tu pequeño tentempié y pensé que podrías compartir.

—Yo no comparto —gruñí. Él simplemente se río entre dientes.

—Interesante. Diría que eres meramente territorial si no parecieras tan apegado a la humana. Su olor... te cubre por completo. Y ciertamente ella no parece ansiosa por huir de ti. ¿Exactamente, qué has estado haciendo con la chica?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —gruñí.

—Tienes razón… lo único que me incumbe es probarla.

Saltó rápidamente hacia el lado del pasajero donde se sentaba Bella observando. Brinqué tras él, derribándolo sobre la carretera, pero me empujó rápidamente. Agarré su tobillo cuando se puso de pié y lo jalé hacia abajo. Su cabeza golpeó contra mi carro con un crujido y solté un furioso rugido. Eso iba a dejar una abolladura.

Los humanos ojos de Bella finalmente captaron lo que ocurría y la escuché dar un alarido, pero mantuve mi atención en el vampiro que venía hacia mí mostrando sus dientes, mismos que luego se enterraron en mi brazo mientras desviaba su asalto a mi yugular. Maldije. El veneno de vampiro dolía en puta.

Estaba a punto de morderlo cuando fue súbitamente arrancado de encima de mí. Una voz femenina gritó: —¡James, detente!

Me puse de pie y vi a una pelirroja guindada del brazo del otro vampiro, pero viéndome fijamente a mí.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! —se carcajeó encantada— ¡James, es el chiquillo enfermo que no me dejaste conservar!

Me petrifiqué. —¿Qué?

Pero no necesitaba preguntar. Estaba reviviendo sus recuerdos ahora: Yo, prácticamente arrastrándome por las calles de Chicago, consumiéndome de fiebre… ella, llevándome a un callejón y mordiéndome, decidida a conservarme… James, furioso, alejándola a rastras…

Inicialmente, James no había hecho la conexión entre ese chico humano y yo, pero ahora entendía y estaba más determinado que antes a matarme. Grandioso.

—Eras una cosita tan adorable —arrulló la mujer, como si yo hubiera sido un cachorrito en ese entonces—. Yo estaba tan aburrida… Pensé que sería divertido tener a un neófito cerca. Pero James no quiso saber nada al respecto y debí dejarte. Me alegra saber que has logrado sobrevivir por tu cuenta. ¿Quizá te gustaría venir con nosotros ahora?

—No, gracias —dije, apretando los dientes.

—Lástima —suspiró—. Nos hubiéramos divertido. Pero parece que tú te has estado divirtiendo bastante con esa pequeña humana. Sólo hay una forma de impregnarte del aroma de alguien de ese modo… una única forma divertida, al menos.

—Victoria —James siseó, jalando su brazo—. Es hora de irnos.

Escuché lo que lo había alarmado al tiempo en que ella lo hizo. Dos vampiros se acercaban rápidamente. Oí las voces mentales de Jasper y Emmett y me sentí profundamente aliviado.

—Vamos —James insistió y ambos salieron como flechas a través del camino hacia los árboles. Momentos después, Jasper y Emmett aparecieron.

—¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó Emmett, sonando decepcionado.

—Sí —suspiré. Estaba a punto de contarles más cuando escuché la puerta de carro abrirse detrás de mí y me volteé a tiempo para que Bella se me tirara encima.

—Pensé haberte dicho que te quedaras en el carro —le dije mientras la agarraba.

—Cállate —dijo con voz forzada. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Bella, ya pasó… —dije, sobando su espalda inútilmente.

—¡Pudiste haber muerto! —lloraba, alejándose lo suficiente para mirarme con furia, como si era mi culpa.

—Pero no morí —le recordé suavemente— y tenemos amigos aquí ahora.

—Alice nos envió cuando los vio cruzarse en su camino —explicó Emmett y luego añadió convencionalmente: —Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bella.

Ella forzó una sonrisa en beneficio de él. —Hola, Emmett, Jasper.

—¿Qué pasó, entonces? —Jasper preguntó— Parece que te mordieron ahí.

—Era sólo el hombre, primero. Se lanzó hacia Bella y lo ataqué, me mordió en el proceso. La mujer se apareció justo después de eso y lo detuvo.

—¿Lo detuvo? —preguntó Bella, haciendo eco de la confusión en la mente de los otros.

—Te explicaré en el carro, pero deberíamos irnos. Si se encuentran con el tercero, puede que sean tan locos como para atacarnos de nuevo.

—Correremos a la par de ustedes —dijo Jasper, ya perdiéndose entre los árboles. Emmett se movió hacia el otro lado del camino, por donde los otros vampiros habían desaparecido. Conduje a Bella de regreso al carro y volví de prisa al asiento del conductor.

—Está bien, explícame —ordenó Bella cuando apreté el acelerador—. Si esos dos estaban juntos, ¿por qué iba ella a impedirle a _él_ que te lastimara a _ti_?

—Porque… aparentemente… ella fue la que me convirtió.

Podía escuchar la incredulidad en mi propia voz.

—¿Qué?

Le dije a Bella lo que había visto en su mente, sintiéndome de pronto drenado. Esperé un largo tiempo para descubrir el misterio de cómo me había vuelto un vampiro y, ¿eso era todo? ¿Sólo una chicuela aburrida y su compañero celoso? Y lo peor de todo, parecía que la cosa no acababa aún.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Bella— ¿Estaba _aburrida_? Eso es… tan… _egoísta_. ¡Y dejarte como si nada! ¿Cómo pudieron ellos hacer semejante cosa?

—Ellos _son_ egoístas. Egoístas, posesivos y avaros. Esa es la forma exacta en que los vampiros bebedores de sangre son… la forma en que yo era —admití—. Y no han cambiado. Ella aún está decidida a tenerme y él aún está decido a deshacerse de mí. Desafortunadamente, esta vez, yo tengo algo que él quiere, lo que le da más razones para perseguirme.

—¿Perseguirte? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quiere? —Bella preguntó, casi histérica.

—Bella, el hombre, James, se deleita en el poder. Necesita establecer su dominio sobre lo que tiene y se emociona por arrebatar lo que pertenece a otros. Aquí, él tiene el perfecto juego de poder: Deshacerse de la amenaza que percibe que soy y en el proceso, obtener a la humana por quien lucho por proteger. He visto a su tipo antes… es despiadado. Nada menos que la muerte lo detendrá ahora.

Bella se estremeció, el aire del carro se saturó con el olor de su miedo. —¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sacudí la cabeza, deseando tener una respuesta. —Ya lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos donde los Cullen.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	22. BF-22

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Veintidós.**

Bella aún estaba tensa cuando llegamos al hogar de los Cullen, pero su rostro se desencajó de asombro cuando vio la casa.

—¡Dios mío! —Bella exhaló— Sé que es la casa de un doctor, pero… guau. ¿Todos los vampiros son asquerosamente ricos o qué?

Me encogí de hombros. —La inmortalidad le da a uno mucho tiempo para hacer dinero y muy poco en qué usarlo.

—Ahora me siento mal vestida —Bella suspiró. A mí me dio risa.

—Para mí, te ves demasiado vestida —le dije, provocante mientras parqueaba el carro. Me bajé y fui velozmente a la puerta de Bella para ayudarla a salir. Dejó escapar un epíteto de asombro cuando aparecí súbitamente a su lado.

—Me vas a provocar un infarto un día de estos —me acusó, bajándose tambaleante del carro. Tomé su brazo para sostenerla y la guié por las breves gradas hacia el porche. Alice nos recibió en la puerta, sin sonreír.

—¡Edward, Bella! Siento tanto no haber visto nada antes. Un minuto, todo estaba bien y el próximo, él iba tras ustedes. No tengo idea de qué cambió tan de pronto…

—Captó nuestros aromas —le expliqué a la angustiada vampira.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, conmocionados. —¿Desde un vehículo en movimiento?

Asentí reticente. Yo estaba intrigado por sus extraordinarios sentidos, también. —Pudo oler a un vampiro y a un humano juntos en un carro y eso provocó su curiosidad. Lo tomó como un reto y decidió intentar apartar a Bella de mi lado.

—Urg, bárbaros —masculló Alice—. Bella, entra. Estoy segura de que pasaste un buen susto esta tarde.

—Un poco —Bella admitió, soltando con renuencia mi brazo y permitiéndole a Alice que la arrastrara hacia adentro.

—Ya conoces a Emmett, Jasper y a Rosalie, por supuesto —dijo Alice, señalando a los tres vampiros que esperaban en la sala. Rosalie me recibió con una mirada letal—. Carlisle está en el hospital, pero su turno terminará pronto. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de verte de nuevo. Y ésta es Esme —concluyó Alice, señalando a la mujer que salía de la casi-nunca-usada cocina.

Esme le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. —Estoy encantada de conocerte, Bella. Justo ahora preparaba té, ¿te gustaría un poco? —preguntó, como si ella alguna vez hiciera té para sí misma.

Bella se ruborizó, probablemente avergonzada de que alguien se tomara una pequeña molestia por ella, y asintió tímidamente. —Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.

—¿Por qué no vienen a la cocina y se sientan un rato? Deben estar nerviosos después de lo que pasó —dijo, dirigiéndonos a la cocina. Bella tomó mi mano y fuimos a la cocina juntos.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté quedito, temeroso de que estuviera ocultando emociones más turbulentas bajo su calma superficie.

—Estoy bien —me dijo, sonriendo trémulamente.

—Mi pequeña y valiente humana —le susurré afectuosamente. Ella bajó la cabeza.

En la cocina, Esme nos indicó que nos sentáramos a la mesa. Me senté con Bella mientras Esme preparaba la prometida taza de té.

—Gracias —dijo Bella con sinceridad, aceptando la cálida taza—. ¿Por qué tienen este tipo de cosas en su casa, si no les molesta que pregunte? Digo… ya que no comen…

Esme se sentó frente a nosotros, toda sonrisas. —Tratamos de tener un par de cosas en la casa, en caso de recibir visitas inesperadas. Además, se vería bastante extraño si nunca compráramos abarrotes en la única tienda en millas a la redonda, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí —concordó Bella, tomando un cuidadoso sorbito—. Su casa realmente se ve muy… normal… sabes, para…

—¿Para ser la guarida de unos vampiros? —bromeó Esme— Tratamos de vivir lo más normalmente posible. Creo que de lo contrario sería una existencia miserable.

Escuché a Bella y a Esme conversar hasta que Bella dejó escapar un amplio bostezo.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde ella pueda dormir? —le pregunté a Esme, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Alice entró danzando.

—Tenemos lista una habitación para ustedes dos —anunció, tomando a Bella por la mano. Caminé tras Alice mientras llevaba a Bella a través de dos tramos de gradas hacia una habitación al final de un pasillo.

—Acá es —declaró Alice mientras abría la puerta teátricamente. Más allá, había una habitación con una lujosa alfombra dorada, una cama gigante de pilares de hierro forjado y un grueso cobertor dorado.

Bella miraba boquiabierta mientras Alice hablaba sin parar. —Estaba esperando que ustedes dos nos visitaran, así que preparamos esta habitación para ustedes. Hay ropa en el ropero y en la cómoda, y el baño está abastecido con todo lo que puedan necesitar.

—Esto es… demasiado… —Bella empezó a protestar, pero sacudí mi cabeza.

—Esto es sólo algo que ella hace. Mejor y te das por vencida.

—Alice me sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Me caes bien; aprendes rápido. Bueno, los dejo acomodarse. _Baja cuando se duerma, hablaremos de estrategias_ —añadió Alice en sus pensamientos. Asentí cuando Bella le daba las gracias.

Cuando se marchó, Bella empezó a buscar un pijama en las gavetas. Lo que encontró en la primera gaveta obviamente la escandalizó lo suficiente como para cerrarla de golpe a la vez que lanzaba un chillido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, acercándome para investigar. Sacudió la cabeza, colorada como una remolacha y supe que tenía que ver. Suavemente, la quité de en medio y me asomé.

Lencería. Pilas de lencería. Sentí una sonrisa desplegarse por mi rostro. —Te verías bien en un corsé —le dije, a lo que respondió enterrando su rostro en sus manos. Me reí y saqué un set de ropa interior en juego.

—¿Quizá sólo esto? —sugerí, levantando un calzón y brasier rosados. —Necesitarás ropa interior, eventualmente.

Bella suspiró y me los quitó de las manos. —Ayúdame a buscar algo en lo que pueda dormir, ¿por favor? —suplicó.

Me encogí de hombros y abrí la siguiente gaveta, donde encontré sets de pijamas de seda, una de las cuales le pasé. Las tomó con un suspiro aliviado y se dirigió al baño adjunto.

—¿Adónde vas? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—A cambiarme al baño —replicó sin volver a ver—. Sé lo que querrás hacer si me quito la ropa aquí, y _no_ voy a hacer eso con un puñado de vampiros alrededor que puede escuchar cada pequeña cosa.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras ella cerraba la puerta del baño tras ella. Reconocí de inmediato que ese era un reto.

Encontré algo de ropa que usar; podía oler a los otros vampiros en mi ropa y no me gustaba. Sin embargo, esperé para cambiarme hasta que Bella emergiera del baño, sólo me quité los zapatos antes. Sus ojos se entornaron suspicaces cuando me quité la camisa.

—Pudiste haberte cambiado en la mitad del tiempo que me tomo a mí —me acusó, pero no desvió la mirada.

Me encogí de hombros y me desabroché los jeans. —Tú no querías tentarme, pero nunca dijiste que yo no podía tentarte a ti —señalé mientras me bajaba los pantalones y el bóxer. Probablemente podría no haberme cambiado la ropa interior, pero, ¿por qué no hacer el esfuerzo?

—Eres incorregible —bufó, dándome la espalda deliberadamente y gateando sobre la cama. La postura de sus hombros me decía que estaba a la defensiva y un persistente sentimiento me dijo que no insistiera.

A mi velocidad, me vestí y la seguí. Se tensó al sentirme enrollar mi cuerpo en el suyo, pero se relajó rápidamente.

—Lo siento —le dije, envolviendo con mis brazos su delicada figura—. No quise incomodarte.

Bella resopló. —Así que básicamente, no lamentas tratar de persuadirme de tener sexo; sólo lamentas que no funcionara.

—Básicamente —concordé sin arrepentimiento—. ¿Realmente esperas que me disculpe por desearte? Pensé que era algo que usualmente te hacía feliz.

—Me parece mal siquiera pensar en sexo ahorita —suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, genuinamente confundido. En un momento como este, mi instinto era acercarme a ella lo más posible y no soltarla jamás.

—Porque, Edward, hay gente en peligro… tú, yo, mi papá, los Cullen… ¡El pueblo entero! Tenías razón; no debimos venir. No puedo ayudar, después de todo; solo empeoré las cosas.

—Bella, sabes que esto no es tu culpa. No podías anticipar lo que iba a pasar; ni siquiera la psíquica lo vio —señalé, en respuesta de lo cual escuché a Alice resoplar en el piso de abajo—. Tal vez es mi culpa por decirte que los vampiros se dirigían hacia acá. Estarías durmiendo pacíficamente esta noche si no lo hubiera hecho.

—Y estarías en un mundo de problemas cuando me enterara de que lo mantuviste oculto de mí —Bella dijo, lanzándome una mirada de reproche por encima del hombro—. Sólo desearía que hubiese un modo de deshacer todo. No quiero ni pensar en qué pasará ahora, pero tengo que hacerlo. Van a venir tras nosotros, ¿no?

—Aquí no, no lo harán —me apresuré a tranquilizarla—. Los superamos en número, aún si el tercero decidiera unírseles. Nunca se arriesgarían a atacar una casa llena de vampiros.

Bella arrugó la frente. —Pero no podemos quedarnos para siempre… ¿Qué va a pasar el domingo cuando nos tengamos que ir?

Fruncí el ceño. —No no iremos ni un segundo antes de que sea seguro para ti; tu vida es más importante que tus clases o tu trabajo. Pero, aun así, pensaremos en un plan para resolver esto rápidamente.

—Y vas a hacer eso mientras duermo, supongo —dijo. Podía ver su labio inferior empezar a hacer un puchero.

—Bella, esto es…

—No, por favor —me interrumpió, volteándose bajo mi brazo para verme—. Sé que vas a decir algo sobre que esto es más importante que mi necesidad de independencia, pero _tengo_ que ayudar de algún modo. Dijiste que ese vampiro quiere lastimarnos a los dos; no puedes pedirme que me quede en casa sentada bordando mientras tratas de protegerme. Te amo demasiado para eso.

Quería protegerme. Por difícil que fuera de creer, comprendía lo que debía sentir… pero era imposible. —Desearía poder darte lo que pides, pero bella, este no es un enrevesado cuento de hadas. Ninguna cantidad de fuerza de voluntad va a hacer posible que salves el día. Simplemente no tienes las armas necesarias…. Ni siquiera tienes la más mínima defensa contra ellos…

La sola idea de que se expusiera a una amenaza tan enorme hacía a mi cuerpo tensarse de pánico.

—Pero podría… podría tener esas cosas… si me convirtieras, si me hicieras como tú. Así sería fuerte y rápida, y los vampiros no tendrían ninguna razón para tocarme.

Mi muerto corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, y me alejé un poco de ella. —Bella… no sabes lo que pides.

—Explícamelo, entonces —dijo con ojos enojados y adoloridos—. ¿No quieres que sea como tú?

Me senté y pasé una mano por mi cabello, mientras intentaba ordenar mis ideas. ¿Quería que Bella fuera un vampiro? Había fantaseado al respecto, claro, y ciertamente tendría sus ventajas… nunca tendría que renunciar a ella… pero, ¿querría alguna vez hacerlo? La única cosa que sabía con certeza era que todo mi interior me demandaba aferrarme a ella ahora.

—Lo que yo desee es irrelevante —respondí finalmente—. Si realmente deseas ser un vampiro, entonces, no te lo negaría. Pero, no ahora. Tienes miedo y no estás pensando claramente. ¿Te das cuenta de que tendrías que renunciar a tu humanidad? No verías más a tus amigos humanos, a tu familia. Incluso si pudieras conquistar tu sed de sangre, verían las diferencias. Eventualmente, notarían que no estás envejeciendo. Tendrías que dejarlos ir… y todos morirán, mientras tú seguirás viviendo. Sé que no ves hijos en tu futuro, pero incluso la opción de adoptar se acabaría una vez que fueras un vampiro. Si escoges esta vida, Bella… todo cambiaría para ti.

Volteé para verla, aún recostada sobre su costado, mirándome en silencio. —Tienes razón —susurró finalmente—. No estaba pensando en las consecuencias. Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, Edward. ¿Quieres _tú_ que yo sea un vampiro?

Cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía dejar pasar el tema? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para procesarlo. —Bella… no lo sé —admití—. Yo… te amo como eres, y te amaría como vampiro. Es todo lo que sé.

Tragué gordo, sintiéndome extraño. La palabra "amor" aún se sentía muy grande en mi boca, casi era demasiado decirla en voz alta.

La sentí moverse un poco detrás de mí y luego sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros, su rostro presionado a mi espalda. —Lo siento —dijo quedito, hablando en mi camisa—. Te estoy presionando de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Volteé mi cuerpo y la levanté para sentarla en mi regazo, suspirando en su cabello. —No tendrías que disculparte por eso.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y presionó sus labios a mi quijada. —Pero, eso no importa ahora, ¿verdad? Todo estará bien y tenemos bastante tiempo para pensar al respecto luego.

—Correcto —concordé, permitiéndome creerlo, necesitando algo de tranquilidad más de lo que me hubiera imaginado—. Tendremos bastante tiempo cuando todo esto termine.

Presionó sus labios a los míos y enrolló sus dedos en mi cabello. —Bastante tiempo… —murmuró ausentemente al tiempo que me besaba con más fuerza, tocando mis labios con su lengua sin dejarme más opción que abrir la boca para ella. Me besó desesperadamente, de una forma que no había sentido antes.

Bella se apartó para respirar y me vio a los ojos. —Creo que cambié de opinión.

Sentí mi ceño fruncirse de confusión. —¿Respecto a qué?

En lugar de responder verbalmente, apretó la quijada con determinación y se quitó la camisa del pijama. La miré, congelado, cautivado como siempre por la sutil sensualidad de su cuerpo. Sus turgentes aunque pequeños senos, sus suaves, rosados pezones rogando por mi atención, la suave curva de sus caderas que parecían hechas para que mis manos se asieran a ellas mientras la penetraba…

—Necesito sentirme cerca de ti —dijo sin rodeos—, y no me importa quién esté escuchando.

Y sin más, pasé de estar erecto a estar dolorosamente erecto.

—Ven acá —gruñí, pero antes de que pudiera obedecer, la tenía sujeta a la cama y había reclamado sus labios. Tan pronto como su cerebro comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, gimió y arqueño su cuerpo hacia el mío. Mientras degustaba el sabor de su boca, sus manos se movían para halar mi camisa; me retiré el tiempo suficiente para sacármela por sobre mi cabeza y luego volví a ella, desperdigando besos por su cuello, saboreando su dulce y salada piel.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y hombros, arañándome con sus uñas, halándome hacia ella. Besé el camino hacia su pecho y cerré mis labios sobre un fruncido pezón, sacándole un gimoteo. Encontré el otro y enrosqué mi lengua a su rededor. Sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello, incitándome a continuar.

—Quítate… quítate la ropa —logró decir a pesar de su entrecortada respiración—. Necesito sentirte.

Gimiendo roncamente por sus palabras, salté rápidamente de la cama y me deshice de mis pantalones y bóxers antes de reunirme con ella de nuevo. Extendió su mano hacia mí, pero yo estaba determinado a deshacerme de los pantalones de su pijama. Halándolos por sus piernas, divisé el calzón con orilla de encaje que le había pasado antes. El color rosado oscuro era similar al rosa de su sexo y me puso mucho más ansioso de quitárselo. Sabiendo que el brasier en juego estaba en algún lado esperando ser usado, no podía arrancárselo, pero los bajé rápidamente y los tiré a un lado.

—Realmente deberías pensar en usar más de esta lencería —le dije a Bella, encontrando sus ojos mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus piernas—. Es muy divertido quitarlas.

Se rió. —¿Cuál es el punto de usar lencería si nunca podré mantenerla puesta?

—Volverme loco —murmuré, recorriendo con mis labios su pierna izquierda— y hacerme desearte más de lo que pueda soportar…

—Bueno, no querría eso… ¡Oh! —jadeó cuando mi lengua tocó su clítoris— No importa. Sí quiero.

Reí entre dientes contra su sexo, sabiendo que la haría estremecer, y me dispuse a trabajar, haciendo fluir su humedad, saboreando cada gota. Rodeé su clítoris con mi lengua e introduje dos dedos dentro de ella, gimiendo al sentirla contraerse alrededor de ellos, al sentir su gemido vibrando a través de su cuerpo. No podía creer cuánto la deseaba ahora cuando acabábamos de estar juntos sólo unas horas atrás… pero tanto había ocurrido hoy que parecía una eternidad. Las palabras no bastaban, necesitaba _sentir_ que aún estaba conmigo, aún mía, aún… enamorada de mí.

Retiré mi boca de su cuerpo y me arrastré sobre su cuerpo, necesitando estar dentro de ella.

—Ven acá —exhaló, llevando mi rostro al suyo al tiempo que mis caderas se acomodaron entre sus piernas. Nuestras bocas se juntaron y me introduje dentro de ella, tragándome su gemido y dejándolo resonar en mi pecho.

—Bella —gemí, meciéndome despacio contra ella. Eso era todo lo que tenía, todo en lo que podía pensar. _Bella, Bella, Bella…_

—Sí, Edward —suspiró, sus manos aferradas a mi espalda—. Más cerca… más profundo —suplicó, mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión.

Sobrecogido, enterré mi rostro en su hombro y deslicé mis manos bajo ella para sostenerla contra mí mientras me movía. Con cada estocada, su piel rosaba la mía. Podía sentir sus endurecidos pezones contra mi pecho y cada respiración suya sobre un lado de mi rostro. Estaba totalmente perdido en ella, ahogándome en su aroma, quemándome con un placer que volvía completamente insignificante al ardor de mi garganta. _Todo_ , era la palabra que pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente. _Ella lo es todo…_

Sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor mío y sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza cuando se estaba acercando a su clímax. La sentí acariciar mi cabello con su nariz y pasé mis labios por la suave piel de su hombro.

La tensión aumentó paulatinamente, poco a poco, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Después de lo que parecieron horas de estarme sumergiendo en su calor, ahogándome en ella, su repentino orgasmo la hizo contraerse al mi rededor. Si hubiéramos estado en cualquier otro lugar hubiera gritado, pero ahogó el sonido en su garganta y contra mi hombro. Sentirla terminar fue demasiado. Me hundí en ella dos veces más, apretado por sus tensos músculos, antes de explotar con un grito que llenó la habitación, mis brazos y mis piernas temblaban con la fuerza de mi orgasmo.

No me moví por varios largos minutos. Las piernas de Bella se relajaron a cada lado mío, pero recorría las manos por mi pelo, acariciando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo. Disfruté de la suave sensación hasta que sentí que me podía mover y finalmente me alcé de encima de ella. Rio entre dientes, viéndome caer sobre la cama.

—Tal vez tú necesitabas eso más que yo, después de todo —Bella rió, enrollándose a mi lado. Yo tiré el cobertor sobre nosotros, temerosos de que se resfriara en la ventosa casa. Tenía la sospecha de que los Cullen no ajustaban a menudo su termostato.

—Creo que tienes razón —murmuré cansinamente. Deseé poder dormir; me sentía drenado y no deseaba nada más que acurrucarme con Bella y escurrirme hacia la inconsciencia. Si tan sólo… pero no era posible y aún había asuntos importantes que discutir esta noche.

—Te amo —susurró Bella contra mi hombro—. Recuerda eso.

Amor. Por primera vez, hice la conexión. Bella sentía por mí lo que yo sentía por ella. Y eso era increíble considerarlo.

—Sí quiero conservarte —exhalé. Pero lo dije tan bajito que no lo escuchó. Por ahora, era suficiente admitírmelo a mí mismo. No sabía si quería un para siempre… pero sabía que quería más tiempo del que ella podía darme ahora.

—Mmm, OK. Ahora estoy realmente cansada —dijo Bella en un suspiro que se volvió bostezo—. Ha sido… un largo día.

—Sí… sí, lo ha sido —concordé.

 **BF BF BF**

Después de que Bella se durmiera, me vestí y me escabullí al primer piso. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Esme estaban reunidos en la sala, hablando quedito. Se detuvieron cuando me escucharon acercarme y me observaron entrar.

—¿Cómo está Bella? —preguntó Alice. Sus labios luchaban contra una sonrisa pícara y yo volteé los ojos.

—Bueno, Eddy definitivamente huele como que tomó un baño en ella —comentó Emmett, con su tacto de siempre—. Supongo que ella se siente bastante bien, ¿eh?

—Está asustada —dije sin rodeos—, lo cual es probablemente normal, dado que es la que está en mayor peligro.

—Por supuesto —dijo Esme, lanzándole una maternal mirada de "déjate de tonterías" a Emmett—. Y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para ayudar.

—Carlisle estará en casa en dos minutos con 43 segundos —dijo Alice—. Estoy segura de que sabrá la mejor forma de manejar esto.

—¿Dónde está Rosalie? —pregunté, más para pasar los tres minutos que por real curiosidad.

—Limándose las uñas o algo —se encogió de hombros Emmett—. A veces necesita su espacio.

Leí en sus pensamientos que ella estaba enojada conmigo, culpándome por meterlos a ellos y a Bella en esta situación. Entendía sus sentimientos, realmente, y sentí bastante culpa… pero había sido elección de Bella venir aquí, así como estar conmigo.

—Acá viene —dijo Alice y escuché el crujido de las llantas acercándose por la entrada. Carlisle estaba cantando entusiasmado la música de _Carmen_ hasta que vio mi carro al frente. Todos lo escuchamos entrar al garaje antes de entrar de prisa a la casa.

—¿A qué debemos el placer esta vez, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle amistosamente, antes de fruncir el ceño abruptamente— ¿Eso que huelo, es Bella?

—Ha habido un pequeño… incidente —ofreció Alice a modo de inicio de la explicación.

Carlisle se dejó caer sobre una silla e hizo un ademán para que procediéramos con la historia. Le dije cómo había empezado todo, cómo Bella descubrió lo que yo era, y cómo había insistido en venir a Forks cuando escuchó que tres nómadas estaban en camino. Le expliqué cómo James nos había olido dentro del carro y descubierto que Bella y yo teníamos relaciones íntimas, cómo nos había detenido y decido hacernos parte de su juego. Luego le dije sobre la aparición de Victoria y la revelación que había hecho.

—Ahora, ambos están tras nosotros, cada cual por sus propias razones. Victoria quiere que me una a su aquelarre; siente que soy de su propiedad —dije con un gruñido—. Y James… bueno, él quiere el reto de arrebatarme a Bella… quiere hacerme sufrir… y luego me quiere muerto. Sospecho que dejará creer a Victoria que le está ayudando, en tanto le sea conveniente.

—¿Alice? —dijo Carlisle, volteándose hacia ella— ¿Has visto algo?

—No —suspiró, claramente frustrada—. Tal vez no han tomado ninguna decisión… o tal vez estén bloqueando de algún modo mi visión. No lo sé…

Podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa, entonces…

—Necesitamos que alguien vigile al padre de Bella —dije, mirando alrededor con urgencia—. Esa es la razón por la que ella quería venir en primer lugar; está preocupada por él.

—Yo iré —dijo Emmett, tronando sus nudillos—. Me encantaría una oportunidad de tener un poco de acción.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Esme—, y asegúrate de decirle a Rose antes de irte. Ya sabes cómo se preocupa.

—Sí —Emmett hizo una mueca—, no va a estar feliz con esto —dijo, subiendo las gradas, de todos modos.

—No podemos esperar a que vengan por nosotros. Esto necesita ser bajo nuestros términos; deberíamos ponerles una trampa —empezó a decir Jasper, pero Carlisle lo interrumpió.

—¿Estamos seguros de que esto debe terminar en violencia? —preguntó.

—La mujer puede que se aburra y renunciar a mí, pero el hombre es persistente. Es un rastreador. Una vez que ha escogido un objetivo, no se da por vencido hasta que lo obtiene… ¿y por qué lo haría? Es un vampiro; no tiene más que tiempo de su parte. Bella nunca estará segura adonde quiera que vaya… y ella no debería tener que huir.

Carlisle suspiró y asintió. —Muy bien. Tienes razón, su seguridad es primordial.

—Tenemos que atraerlos —dijo Jasper, retomando su línea de pensamientos inicial—. Necesitamos carnada.

Leí sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera exteriorizarlos y dejé escapar un gruñido. —¡No!

—Sabes que sólo está esperando que la dejemos sola —señaló Jasper—. Podemos darle suficiente espacio para que se sienta seguro y luego capturarlo…

—No, absolutamente no —dije enfáticamente, listo para atacarlo en medio de la sala si persistía con su idea—. No permitiremos que se le acerque ni un poco. Yo lo haré en su lugar. También me quieren a mí.

Jasper frunció el ceño. —Puede que ella caiga, pero ¿lo hará él? Si está tan determinado como dice, entonces, esperará por la situación ideal…

Pero dejó la frase en suspenso, volviendo sus ojos hacia Alice, quien se había tensado en su asiento y sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper, inmediatamente a su lado— ¿Qué ves?

—¡Nada! —gritó angustiada— ¡Todos nuestros futuros han desaparecido!

Un clamor de pensamientos me llegó, todos preguntándose qué podría significar esto. Mientras intentaba des-sintonizarlos, una ráfaga de viento se coló bajo la puerta y capté un horrible hedor… algo como… moho… o… _perro mojado_.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —pregunté, a nadie en particular.

—Hombre lobo —sonó una voz desde las gradas. Giré para encontrar a Rosalie de pie ahí, con la nariz arrugada y los brazos cruzados—. Nuestros amigos de La Push han venido a visitarnos.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	23. BF-23

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo 23**

 _Un clamor de pensamientos me golpeó, todos preguntándose qué podría significar. Mientras intentaba desintonizarlos, una ráfaga de viento se coló bajo la puerta y sentí un horrible hedor… algo como… moho… or perro mojado._

—¿ _Qué_ es eso? —pregunté a nadie en particular.

 _Es un hombre lobo._ Vino una voz desde la gradas. Volteé para encontrar a Rosalie ahí de pie, con la nariz arrugada y los brazos cruzados. _Nuestros amigos de La Push han venido a visitarnos._

—¿Hombres lobo? —Exclamé— ¿Hay hombres lobos aquí, también?

Estaba listo para escalera arriba y marcharme corriendo con Bella porque claramente, este pueblo era una trampa mortal. Los vampiros ya eran algo bastante malo, pero al menos podíamos desarrollar algún tipo de control. Los hombres lobo, por su parte, eran volátiles, a penas mejor que perros rabiosos cuando están en su forma lobuna. De ningún modo iba a dejar que Bella se acercara a uno.

—Edward, cálmate —dijo Carlisle con firmeza, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, y me di cuenta que estaba gruñendo—. No son típicos hombres lobo. No lo son del todo, en realidad —me dijo Carlisle—. Pueden cambiar a voluntad y su función mental es mucho mejor mientras están transformados. Necesito que cooperes. Nuestra familia tiene un tratado con la manada.

Sacudí la cabeza, incrédulo. —¿Tienen un _tratado_? ¿Con una manada de perros?— Aunque nunca había conocido a un hombre lobo con mis propios ojos, conocía las historias. Los hombres lobos eran los enemigos naturales de los vampiros… intentaban aniquilar nuestra especie, y nosotros no dudamos en matarlos. No había punto medio.

—Estoy seguro de que te habrás dado cuenta de que nada de lo que nuestra familia hace es típico. Tenemos un pacto para compartir el área. Nosotros tenemos nuestro territorio y ellos el suyo. Hemos prometido no morder a ningún humano y, a cambio, ellos no nos expondrán, o nosotros a ellos. Es conveniente para todos los implicados. Si están aquí ahora, probablemente se deba a una preocupación en común.

Aún me parecía impensable cooperar con hombres lobo, pero busqué en sus mentes qué querían. Confiaba en ellos bastante menos de lo que podía lanzarlos1.

Había cuatro de ellos, tres machos y una hembra. El más joven estaba excitado, nunca antes había conocido a un vampiro. La hembra era su hermana y ella sólo había venido a garantizar su seguridad. El mayor era el líder. Quería hablar sobre los nuevos vampiros en el área. El otro estaba enfocado, alerta, en busca de cualquier amenaza. No confiaba en los Cullens; él también entendía que vampiros y hombres lobo no estaban supuestos a ser amigos.

Había abierto la boca para exponer parte de esta información a Carlisle cuando el líder tocó la puerta. Carlisle fue a abrir con Jasper pisándole los talones. Instintivamente, flanqueé su otro lado, preparado para la amenaza. Jasper me lanzó una Mirada aprobatoria; él tenía experiencia previa con hombres lobo.

La puerta se abrió revelando a tres fornidos machos y una amazónica hembra, quien parecía poder derribar a los tres machos ella sola, o que al menos estaría dispuesta a intentarlo. Los machos estaban medio vestidos con shorts hechizos, estaban descalzos y sucios por la travesía. _Bárbaros_.

—Sam —saludó Carlisle al líder asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No tomaremos mucho de tu tiempo, Carlisle —dijo, ansioso por irse rápidamente—. Hemos percibido el olor de cuatro nuevos vampiros en el área… y parece que uno de ellos está en tu sala —Sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

—Edward es un amigo nuestro que comparte nuestra dieta —respondió Carlisle con calma—. Los otros, sin embargo, son extraños para nosotros… y probablemente un peligro para los humanos de la zona.

—¿Y qué hay del ser humano que hay en su casa? —Preguntó el que estaba tenso desde el flanco derecho de Sam— ¿No hay peligro ahí, ah?

Fue entonces que escuché los pasos en las gradas que lo habían alertado. Bella se había despertado y estaba bajando las gradas.

—Relájate —sorprendiendo a todos Rosalie dijo—, es una huésped, no una merienda.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Bella al pie de la escalera— Pensé escuchar…

En pánico, volé frente a ella en una posición defensiva antes de que pudiera completar la oración. Mi movimiento le permitió ver a nuestros visitantes, y soltó un jadeo. —¿Jake? Pensé que había escuchado tu voz. ¿Leah? ¿Seth? ¿Sam? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —el que ella llamó Jake, el tenso, respondió al tiempo en que me volteaba a ver a Bella, boquiabierto. No era el único mirándola.

—¿Los conoces?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Bella incómoda, frunciendo el ceño. Podía ver los engranajes dando vuelta en su cabeza, tratando de evaluar la situación—. Mi papá es amigo con casi todo el mundo en La Push…

Por supuesto. Su infame mecánico era Jake el hombre lobo. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? ¿Se daba cuenta de lo que él era? Lo dudaba; con seguridad hubiera dicho algo.

—En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en plena noche? ¿Alguien está herido o algo?— No, ella no debía saber lo que eran o, de lo contrario, no asumiría que los cuatro ignoraban la verdadera identidad de Carlisle y estaban buscando asistencia médica. ¿Cómo demonios iba a empezar a explicarle esto?

—Es una larga historia —dijo Jake, adelantándose un paso desde su posición a la derecha de Sam. Todos excepto Carlisle, Esme y Bella se tensaron ante su movimiento—. ¿Sabe Charlie que estás aquí?

Pude sentir a Bella cabrearse ante eso sin siquiera voltearme a verla. Yo no estaba precisamente feliz, tampoco. Los pensamientos del chico eran demasiado posesivos, protectores. Consideraba a Bella una de _ellos_ , y me enfurecía.

—No, no lo sabe —bufó—. Ni necesita saberlo. Soy legalmente un adulto.

Jacob se acercó un paso, y yo instintivamente retrocedí, empujando a Bella detrás de mí, escudándola con mi cuerpo. Todos los demás en la sala maniobraron alrededor nuestro.

—¿Edward? —Cuestionó Bella sobre mi hombro— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Este chico cree que no estás segura aquí —gruñí, sin apartar nunca mis ojos de él.

—¡Jacob! —Bella reprochó, intentando pasar alrededor mío. La mantuve detrás de mí con un brazo— Pensé que sabías no dejarte llevar por los estúpidos prejuicios de tu padre.

—¿Estúpidos prejuicios? —masculló Jacob, temblando de pies a cabezas— Si supieras lo que son…

—Si _tú_ supieras lo que son realmente, ¡te darías cuenta lo equivocado que estás!

Podía ver, aun sin las visiones de Alice, lo que se acercaba. Los pensamientos de Jacob se tornaron incoherentes de furia y los temblores aumentaron hasta convertirse casi en convulsiones. Los alarmados pensamientos de todos en la sala confirmaron lo que mis instintos me dijeron: se iba a transfomar y, una vez que lo hiciera, iba a atacar.

M agazapé de inmediato en una postura defensiva, preparado para el ataque, sintiendo mis labios curvarse involuntariamente en un gruñido. —Retrocede —le dije rápidamente a Bella. Podía oler su miedo y esperaba que me escuchara por esta vez. Alice se apresuró a mi lado, incluso mientras el chico se convertía en lobo frente a mis ojos-

Jasper y Carlisle se acercaron pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Tan pronto como vi la pierna del lobo tensarse para saltar, estaba en movimiento.

Chocamos en el aire. El hediondo, peludo cuerpo era sorprendentemente sólido, casi inflexible cuando lo forcejeaba hacia el suelo. Garras sin filo destrozaron mi ropa y arañaron mi piel, sorprendentemente dolorosas al enterrarse, mientras intentaba esquivar las babeantes y feroces fauces que buscaban mi cuello. Mi boca se llenó de veneno, listo para incapacitar, listo para matar. Forcé a la masiva cabeza de la criatura hacia el piso y estaba a punto de realmente lastimarlo cuando sentí a Jasper y a Carlisle jalándome.

Lanzando mis ojos alrededor, vi a tres nuevos lobos en la sala donde los visitantes habían estado, ahora acercándose a Jacob quien se había incorporado en cuatro patas y estaba listo para atacar nuevamente. Sus tres compañeros lo arrearon fuera de la puerta. Sólo entonces escuché el irregular latido del corazón de Bella atrás de mí, y giré para encontrarla recostada contra la pared detrás de Alice, con los ojos despavoridos.

—¿Edward? —su tenue voz me llamó, y me apuré a su lado, atrayéndola en un abrazo protector. Estaba fúrico con el despreciable perro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en peligro lo más importante de mi existencia?

—¿Edward, qué pasó? —Bella preguntó con voz más firme ahora— ¿Son… son _hombres lobo_?

—Sí —respondí simplemente, viendo a los otros indefenso—. ¿Quizá alguien más deba explicarle? No estoy familiarizado con ellos.

Todos los ojos se volvieron reflexivamente a Carlisle, quien sonrió con sarcasmo y se lazó a explicar. —Los Quileutes tienen un interesante don. A veces, un cambio ocurre. Ellos pueden convertirse en lobos para proteger su territorio. No son verdaderos hombres lobo, quienes cambian sólo en luna llena, aunque esos también existen. Más bien son metamorfos que pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad. Los vampiros y los hombres lobo son enemigos naturales, por algún extraño instinto –jamás he comprendo la lógica de esto. Nuestra familia tiene un pacto con la tribu de La Push. Mientras no lastimemos a ningún humano, toleran nuestra presencia y nosotros, la de ellos. Guardamos nuestros mutuos secretos, ya que la exposición nos perjudicaría a todos. Ellos, no obstante, cazarán y matarán a cualquier vampiro que amenace a su gente.

Bella palideció, aferrándose a mi brazo. —Ellos no… no intentarán lastimar a Edward, ¿o sí? —le preguntó a Carlisle. Su corazón revoloteó, aterrorizado, y me pregunté si quizá ella me sostenía con tanta fuerza para evitar que sus manos temblaran.

La sostuve con más fuerza, sin conocer otra forma de tranquilizarla, y miré a Carlisle en espera de respuestas, pues yo no tenía ninguna. Las mentes de los lobos no me dijeron nada. Todos había estado ocupados calmando al chico.

—Los lobos nunca han lastimado a nuestros invitados, incluso aquellos amigos nuestros que no comparten nuestra dieta —dijo Carlisle apaciguadoramente, como calmando a un paciente asustado—. Mientras nos quedemos de nuestro lado de la línea fronteriza, ellos mantendrán la paz. Los incidentes como el de hoy son… raros.

Bella miró hacia mi rostro, claramente preocupada aún. —¿Y si uno de ellos se deschaveta de nuevo? ¿Entonces, qué?

—Bella, soy la última persona por la que debes preocuparte —le dije, bastante alarmado por la cantidad de miedo en sus ojos—, puedo manejar a un lobito.

—¿Lobito? —Repitió Bella incrédulamente— ¡Esa cosa era enorme! ¿Viste sus dientes?

—¿Y has sentido mi piel? —Reí entre dientes— Relájate, Bella, soy lo último en que debes preocuparte en este momento.

Se mordió el labio como si no me creyera, pero dejó pasar el asunto. —¿Crees que nos ayuden? —preguntó a Carlisle.

—Quizás —dijo Carlisle—. Si los vampiros deambulan por su territorio, entonces ciertamente tendrán que actuar para proteger sus tierras… no se les está permitido cazar en nuestro territorio, típicamente, pero tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Su ayuda sería beneficiosa.

—El líder está regresando —dije, captando sus pensamientos como si fueran una errática frecuencia de radio. Fruncí el entrecejo—. Quiere tu palabra de que me mantendrás a raya —le informé a Carlisle.

Rosalie resolló burlesca y volteé a ver hacia donde se encontraba apoyada contra el brazo del sofá, con los varazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —Ayudaría si el perro pudiera controlar a su camada.

—Rosalie —la regañó Carlisle—, la hostilidad no ayudará en nada.

Justo cuando terminaba de hablar, La enorme forma de Sam apareció en la entrepuerta, aún abierta tras la partida anterior de los lobos. De algún lado había producido un nuevo par de jeans cortados para cubrirse.

—Me disculpo por el exabrupto de Jacob —dijo, aunque su disculpa estaba dirigida a Carlisle, con una rápida mirada a Bella—. Aún es joven e inexperto lidiando con… su especie.

—Por supuesto. Nadie salió lastimado; no hay problema —dijo Carlisle, y así como así se acabó el asunto—. ¿Los nuevos vampiros han irrumpido en su territorio?

—Lo han hecho —dijo Sam enfurruñado—. Queríamos asegurarnos de que no fueran amigos suyos desinformados antes de atacar… pero ahora que hemos confirmado el peligro, no dudaremos en cazarlos.

Carlisle asintió lentamente, contemplando sus palabras. —¿Estarían dispuestos, mientras estos vampiros están en el área, a entrelazamos nuestras fronteras. Creo que estos vampiros son un peligro para el pueblo entero… creo que sería en beneficio de todos expandir el potencial campo de caza.

Sam lo miró fijamente, con los labios fruncidos, mientras consideraba su oferta. —No me siento reparado para abrir nuestras fronteras, especialmente con su nuevo amigo en el área. Pero, si desean darnos acceso a su territorio para lidiar con la esta reciente amenaza, lo apreciaríamos.

Carlisle asintió. —Está decidido, entonces. Si necesitan nuestra asistencia, no duden en hacérnoslo saber.

—Gracias, Carlisle —Sam dijo afirmando secamente—. Nos marcharemos ahora… hay poco tiempo que perder.

—La mejor de las suertes para ustedes —dijo Carlisle, cerrando la puerta mientras Sam desaparecía tras ella. Se dirigió al resto de nosotros, su audiencia cautiva.

—La ayuda de los lobos puede ser útil tratando con esta amenaza, pero no me siento confiado en su habilidad para manejar estos vampiros en particular. Aún necesitaremos un plan propio para garantizar la seguridad de Bella.

—Y la de Edward —añadió Bella quedito—. James lo quiere muerto, también.

Hice una mueca y la sostuve más cerca. —La seguridad de Bella primero —le dije a Carlisle—. Yo puedo con el macho.

—Necesitamos sacarla de esta zona —dijo Jasper, atrayendo todos las miradas de la sala—. En tanto esté en Forks, su padre está en peligro, también.

—¿Qué impediría que vaya tras Charlie, de todos modos? —preguntó Bella. El miedo se colaba de nuevo en su voz—. ¿Qué pasa si decide… tomarlo de rehén o algo?

Jasper arrugó la frente, no habiendo considerado esta posibilidad. Con rapidez aplaqué el orgullo que sentí por la rápida percepción de mi humana. —Entonces necesitamos asegurarnos de que piense que no puede usar a tu padre en contra tuya.

Torcí el gesto ante el plan que veía formarse en la mente de Jasper. —¿Es eso realmente necesario? Si arruina su relación con su padre…

—Espera, ¿qué? —brincó Bella, enterrando sus uñas en mi brazo— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—El macho necesita pensar que tu padre no significa nada para ti, que no podría persuadirte a actuar por una amenaza hacia él. Y eso sólo se lo va a creer si te ve cortando lazos con tu padre personalmente.

—¡No! —dijo Bella de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza— Esto no es culpa de mi papá… no debería sufrir por mi causa. Tiene que haber una mejor opción.

Todos nos miramos, nuestras mentes en blanco al tratar de encontrar una solución. Hasta que se le encendió el consabido bombillo a Alice.

—¿Qué usamos a los lobos para proteger a Charlie? Es amigo de la gente de la reserva, ¿no? Convenzamos a uno de ellos para que lo invite por una estadía prolongada… que saque alguna excusa lo suficientemente importante para que Charlie deje voluntariamente sus otras responsabilidades para quedarse allá.

Jasper sonrió con afecto a su pareja. —Desde luego. Brillante como siempre.

—Haré la llamada —dijo Carlisle, saliendo hacia el comedor con el celular en la mano. Bella suspiró aliviada a mi lado.

—¿Y luego qué, entonces? ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí, si Charlie está seguro?

Jasper arrugó la frente. —Todavía es mejor sacarlos de esta área… al menos a un lugar más aislado. Si cualquiera de los pobladores queda atrapado en fuego cruzado… podría ser pésimo para nosotros. Podría atraer la atención de los Volturi.

Bella inhaló profundamente. —¿Adónde vamos, entonces?

Jasper se encogió de hombros. —Al norte, supongo—. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras todas las posibilidades pasaban por su mente. —Podemos movernos a áreas naturales, sería más fácil separarlos y derribarlos individualmente… Con humanos de por medio, sería muy fácil para ellos escapar. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a acampar, Bella?

—¿Te parece esa una buena idea? —dije antes de que pudiera responder, apretando más mis brazos a sus hombros, como si eso pudiera protegerla— Si ella estuviera cerca de esto del todo…

—Tiene que estarlo —argumentó Jasper—. El macho seguirá su rastro, y no será engañado por ningún intento por despistarlo.

—Tiene razón —dijo Alice, suavecito—. Lo que estabas planeando, Edward, no funcionaría. Esta es la mejor oportunidad.

Bella se mordía el labio, aprensiva y Esme se le acercó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —No te preocupes, Bella. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti—. Se volvió a la rubia que tenía los brazos cruzados y la cara enfurruñada. —Rosalie, ¿me acompañas y ayudas a juntar los suministros para acampar?

Rosalie no asintió verbalmente, pero siguió a Esme en dirección al garaje. Carlisle reapareció desde el comedor poco después.

—Billy Black ha acordado mantener a Charlie en la reserva por unos cuantos días. Eso no nos da mucho tiempo, pero tendremos que trabajar con lo que contamos. Emmett regresará tan pronto como Charlie haya cruzado la frontera. Luego nos movemos.

—Necesitaremos separarnos en grupos de caza —dijo Jasper con un gesto preocupado—. Quizá las mujeres puedan quedarse con Bella…

—Yo me quedo con Bella —interrumpí, indispuesto a ceder en esto—. Además, si Bella es el objetivo, entonces ellos irán hacia ella… ¿no deberían estar cerca de ella los luchadores más fuertes?

Bella se estremeció, pero Jasper rió entre dientes. —Claramente, nunca has visto en acción a Alice… o a Rosalie, en todo caso. Pero si se les decidiera unir el tercero, necesitaremos tres equipos de cacería… Alice, ¿ves qué hará?

Se encogió de hombres. —No lo veo involucrarse, pero eso puede significar que está indeciso aún.

—Está bien, entonces… Emmett y yo con certeza rastrearemos al macho. Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle podrán trabajar en la hembra. Alice, podrías…

—Sí, me quedaré con Edward y Bella —dijo Alice, volteando los ojos—. Incluso si lo estuvieras pidiendo porque no te gusta que pelee.

—Sabes que no es un riesgo aceptable para mí —dijo Jasper sin reservas y absolutamente serio, y evidentemente por completo ignorante, a pesar de su don empático, que exponer a Bella era un riesgo igualmente inaceptable para mí.

—Hay un claro alejado donde jugamos beisbol —dijo Jasper—. Ese puede ser un buen lugar. Especialmente porque vamos a necesitar fuego…

—¿Fuego? —Bella frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué?

Bajé la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa pesarosa. —La única forma de asegurarse que un vampiro está muerto es quemarlo hecho tucos. De otra forma se curaría.

Bella sólo sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera siquiera molestarse en intentar procesar eso. —¿Entonces, cuándo nos vamos? ¿Tan pronto Emmett regrese?

Jasper asintió. —Deberías empacar algunas cosas. Cosas cálidas. Es seguro que haga frío.

Unas horas más tarde, los ocho nos movíamos rápida y sigilosamente a través del bosque. Bella sobre mi espalda, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas, con los ojos apretados contra la velocidad. Quería reírme de sus reacciones humanas, burlarme, pero a como estaban las cosas no podía darme ese lujo. Ahora, ante estas amenazas, empezaba a comprender la belleza y la necesidad de lo que tuvimos los últimos meses. Parecía un crimen que pasara un día sin que pudiera besarla, jugar con ella, complacerme en la tranquilidad que ella me traía.

La diminuta Alice iba cargando todo el equipo de acampar sobre su espalda, junto con la bolsa de ropa de Bella en sus brazos, y se miraba cómica con la enorme carga. Los otros llevaban ropa ligera para facilitar el movimiento, y ajustada para evitar el susurro del roce. Jasper los tenía bien preparados para la caza.

Podía ver el claro adelante, cuando hubo el súbito crujido de una rama al este. Todos nos congelamos, incluso Bella, aunque sabía que estaba reaccionado a nosotros, no al sonido, que debía haber sido muy bajo para para que lo captaran sus oídos.

—Separémonos ahora —susurró Jasper, gesticulando hacia los otros en la dirección que pensaba que debían ir. Nosotros, desde luego, nos dirigimos al claro a acampar.

Finalmente puse a Bella sobre sus pies, pero la sostuve cerca mientras Alice montaba el campamento con impresionante velocidad, incluso para un vampiro. Algo me tenía incómodo… No estaba captando los pensamientos de nuestros enemigos, pero percibía en el bosque más que animales silvestres.

—¿Edward? —Bella murmuró finalmente— ¿Todo está bien?

—Creo que sí —le dije, encontrando su mirada preocupada—. Los otros cogieron el rastro… todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Bella asintió, pero pude sentir que estaba inquieta, también. Quizá percibía mi humor, o quizá percibía con su inusitada intuición lo mismo que yo.

—No veo al tercero por ningún lado cerca de aquí —Dijo Alice detrás de nosotros. Viré para ver que ya había montado todo, inclusive un pequeño calentador de espacio y un generador portable—. Parece que se dirige al norte, lo que significa que no les va a ayudar.

—Bien —dije distraídamente pus escuchaba los pensamiento de Rosalie que acababa de sentir el olor de la hembra.

—Es tarde —dijo Alice—. ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco, Bella?

—OK —suspiró Bella. Todos sabíamos que no iba a conseguir dormir mucho ahora, pero seguir al pie de la letra el circo que estábamos montando, era mejor que estar de pie con los nervios de punta. Seguí a Bella a su tienda mientras Alice vigilaba afuera. La tienda estaba bastante caliente con el calentador, y Bella se sacudió de su abrigo y de sus zapatos. Se quedó en pijamas, decidiendo que no importaba realmente qué usaba esta noche. La acurruqué en una bolsa de dormir y enrollé mi cuerpo alrededor del suyo.

—¿Realmente sólo han pasado horas desde que se lo que eres? —Murmuró Bella filosóficamente—. Se siente como si he sido parte de este mundo desde siempre.

Torcí el gesto. —Y en el peor de los sentidos, estoy seguro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —No… no realmente. No me gusta que estamos en peligro, y realmente no me gusta que tú o cualquiera de los Cullens puedan salir heridos… pero aún así se siente como si estoy exactamente donde debo estar.

Suspiré y besé su nuca. —¿Es malo que me sienta feliz por eso?

Bella rió. —Si yo puedo estar feliz ahora, tú también.

* * *

1 Traducción literal de: "I trusted them significantly less far than I could throw them." Que en resumen significa que no confía nada en ellos.


	24. BF-24

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Veinticuatro**

* * *

Habíamos estado en la tienda por horas, y Bella estaba finalmente quedándose dormida, cuando los pensamientos de Alice prácticamente me gritaron.

 _Edward, escucho algo cerca… más cerca de nosotros de lo que debería estar. ¿Crees que debería ir a ver?_

—No estoy seguro —murmuré a la vez que los ojos de Bella revoleaban al abrirse—. Si hay un ataque…

 _Si no me alejo mucho, estoy segura de poder regresar a tiempo para ayudar si llegara a pasar algo._

—¿Pueden ver algo? —Pregunté.

 _No… no logro ver a James o a Victoria. No estoy segura de que estén tomando decisiones con antelación…_

—Haz lo que creas correcto —le dije—, pero quédate cerca.

 _Está bien_ —Acordó—. _Regresaré en unos minutos._

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó somnolienta Bella, dándose vuelta en su bolsa de dormir para quedar frente a mí.

—Alice escuchó algo cerca —le dije—. Probablemente no sea nada, pero fue a verificar.

Bella mordió su labio con mirada de preocupación. —¿Es buena idea que ande por ahí sola?

—Probablemente no —suspiré—, pero fue decisión suya, y no podía dejarte aquí sola para ir con ella. Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Los otros están lo suficiente cerca como para oír si hay algún problema, creo.

—Eso espero —masculló—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que estemos aquí?

—Podrían ser unos días —dije, atrapándola a mi lado con un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Pero, parece que Alice trajo suficiente comida para ti. Esa chica está más preparada que un niño explorador.

Bella rió. —Es muy… exuberante, eso es seguro—. Su rostro giró hacia el mío. —¿Estará mucho tiempo lejos?

—Probablemente no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bella se ruborizó intensamente y yo obtuve mi respuesta. —¿Querías tener sexo aquí? —reí.

—¡Como si tú nunca hubieras querido tener sexo en situaciones inapropiadas! —me acusó, manoteando inefectivamente mi hombro— Yo sólo… con el estrés de todo, me siento muy… necesitada de atención últimamente. Necesito sentirme cerca de ti.

—¿Te ayudaría que te me uniera en la bolsa de dormir? —pregunté, bastante tentado a decir verdad. También me sentía necesitado, como si ella estaría segura si tan sólo la pudiera mantener lo suficientemente cerca.

—Sí, por favor —dijo, abriendo el zipper para mí. Me deslicé dentro de estrecho espacio, e incapaz de mantener la distancia en ese espacio cerrado, nuestros cuerpos estaban apretados uno al otro. Era un pequeño y tibio capullo del calor corporal de Bella, y aunque había hecho la oferta sólo para apaciguar a Bella, me alegraba haber decidido unírmele.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró Bella, satisfecha. Me acomodé sobre mi espalda para que ella pudiera acomodarse más cómodamente sobre mí. Ese puede que haya sido un error, porque ahora podía sentir sus pechos aplastados contra mi pecho, y el calor de su sexo donde tenía su pierna encajada sobre mi cadera. Aun sabiendo los peligros que acechaban la foresta a nuestro alrededor, y aun sabiendo que Alice podría regresar en cualquier momento, debí hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no meter mis dedos bajo su ropa.

Su peligroso muslo se movió hacia arriba, rosando mi erección. —Bella —gruñí, tratando de advertirle que se abstuviera de tal contacto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó subiendo inocentemente la ceja, y antes de poder convencerme de los contrario, la volteé sobre su espalda, sosteniendo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus piernas se alzaron inquietas a cada lado mío, y sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo.

—Será mejor que permanezcas en silencio —le advertí mientras masajeaba su pecho—. No queremos llamar atención indeseada.

—Si me besas, harás que esté callada —dijo Bella, jalándome para que me acercara más. Me di por vencido y le di mis labios. Estaba voraz, mordisqueándome los labios hasta que su lengua se escabulló en mi boca. Bella controlaba el beso, pero mis manos tenían mente propia. Una se deslizó dócilmente bajo su camisa, sobre la suave curva de su estómago antes de cerrarse sobre el perfecto montículo. Mi otra mano se movió en dirección opuesta, hacia el frente de sus pantalones de pijama para coger su sexo. Simultáneamente, acaricié su clítoris y su pezón, y aspiré su tembloroso jadeo.

Estaba lucia de deseo, haciendo fácil que mis dedos se resbalaran sobre su piel e se introdujeran dentro de ella. No la había tocado así con la frecuencia que debía –siempre habían cosas mejores que poner dentro de ella– pero obviamente había subvalorado este simple acto. Sentirla por dentro, curvando mis dedos contra sus paredes, era increíblemente erótico. Y la forma en que se contraía al frotar su clítoris con mi pulgar lo hacía mucho mejor.

Sus labios atacaban los míos aún, compensando su inhabilidad de expresar vocalmente su placer. La deseaba desesperadamente, pero no quería retirar mi mano. Me gustaba la forma en que su cuerpo se mecía contra mi mano, la forma en que se retorcía sin la más mínima sombra de vergüenza. Su falta de inhibición era extraordinariamente excitante.

Metí mis dedos con más velocidad, deseando llevarla al clímax. Sus manos jalaron con más fuerza mi pelo cuando se acercaba terminar, y arrancó su boca de la mía. Traté de recapturarla, pero ella, más bien, presionó sus labios a mi cuello. Y al contraerse, temblando alrededor de mis dedos, sus dientes se enterraron ligeramente en mi cuello.

Me _mordió_. Y por lo que sentí, me mordió duro.

Dejé escapar una media risa, medio gruñido, y liberé mis dedos. Bella observada con párpados pesados como los lamía. Su sabor era ambrosíaco en mi lengua.

—¿Estás practicando ser vampiro o algo? —le pregunté, palpando el punto de mi cuello donde ella tratara de dejar una marca. Desde luego que no había ni seña… salvo por mi imposiblemente firme erección.

Bella se sonrojó. —Era la única forma de evitar hacer ruido —dijo tímidamente. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camisa y se movieron a la deriva por mi espalda baja—. ¿Ya regresó Alice?

—No—. Al menos yo no podía oírla, y asumí que me informaría de inmediato lo que encontrara. Pero sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, a los sumo. Debía regresar pronto.

Los dientes delanteros de Bella se hundieron en su rollizo labio inferior. —¿Crees que tengamos tiempo de…?— No necesitaba terminar esa oración. Su mano derecha se había escabullido hacia el frente de mis jeans.

—No deberíamos, pero… te necesito demasiado para ignorarlo —dije.

—Bien—. Deshizo el botón de mis jeans, luego me bajó el zipper. Sin necesitar más aliento, inicié el difícil proceso de sacarla de sus pantalones de pijama dentro del confiando espacio de la bolsa de dormir. Tras mucho retorcerse y menearse, los pantalones y sus adorables bragas rosa estaban hechas moño cerca de sus pies, y sus piernas desnudas, abiertas a cada lado mío.

—Por fin —suspiró, empujando mis bóxers hacia abajo. Su mano se cerró rápidamente en torno a mi pene y yo amortigüé mi gemido en su cuello.

—¿Crees estar lista…? —pregunté, aunque estaba momentáneamente distraído por el proceso de abrir su camisa. Si íbamos a hacer esto, debíamos entonces hacerlo apropiadamente y eso implicaba la participación de sus pechos.

—Sí —dijo, estremeciéndose cuando el aire frío de la noche hizo endurecer sus pezones—, pero si yo estoy sin camisa, tú también —demandó, levantando el borde de mi camiseta. Me la quité rápidamente y la tiré al lado.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté.

—Ahora —dijo. Sus piernas me enroscaron como una boa y me introduje con facilidad dentro de ella. Sí, estaba más que lista, pero no debí esperar nada menos. A veces, sospechaba que había una enrevesada y sucia mentecita merodeando bajo ese dulce y recatado exterior.

Murmuró guturalmente ante nuestra unión, y sus caderas se alzaron para encontrar las mías. No iba ni a intentar hacer esto despacio. No teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que Alice regresara, y no iba a durar mucho, de todos modos. Mi control era simplemente débil esta noche, mis emociones demasiados crudas para permitir disimulos.

Sostuve mi cuerpo tan cerca del suyo como podía sin aplastarla, disfrutando la suavidad de sus pechos y abdomen contra mi cuerpo, y caí en un ritmo moderado. El cadencia de mis estocadas debía ser rápido, para ella; para mí, era aún dolorosamente lento. Supongo que era un precio justo a pagar por la dicha absoluta.

Esta vez, fui yo quien la besó, y mantuve su boca cautiva mientras nos apresurábamos hacia el clímax. Saboreé sus gemidos y los sentís vibrar en mi lengua al tiempo que ella intentaba mecer sus caderas a mi paso.

—Estoy cerca —murmuró contra mi boca.

—Yo también —balbuceé, sintiendo la tirantez habitual, la tensión que llegaba justo antes de terminar. Cambié mi ángulo un poco hacia arriba para rozar su clítoris cada vez que me introducía en su cálido, húmedo…

—¡Fuck! —maldijo, una inhabitual palabra, pero erótica en sus labios, y se contrajo en torno de mi pene. Gemí contra su cuello de nuevo, y logré penetrarla tres rápidas veces más antes de sentir la dulce precipitación del placer y descargarme dentro ella.

Me estremecí un poco al sustraerme. —Quizá no haya sido una buena idea… el… desastre puede ponerse incómodo para ti.

—Mmm, valió la pena —dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisita en su rostro. Debí sonreír, también, viendo el estado en que se encontraba por mí: mejías ruborizadas y pelo salvaje y labios hinchados.

Alcancé el fondo de la bolsa de dormir para recuperar la ropa de Bella. Empezó a abotonarse la camisa con un suspiro.

—Desearía que no tuviéramos que vestirnos —masculló, luchando con sus botones. Rápidamente se notó que los tenía mal alineados, y aparté sus manos riéndome entre dientes. En cuestión de segundos, los tenía en el orden correcto.

—Gracias —dijo, medio sarcástica—. Um, ¿habrá algo que pueda usar para…? —Gesticuló vagamente en dirección a la parte baja de su cuerpo, y asumí que quería algo para limpiarse.

—Toma, usa esto —dije pasándole la camiseta que me quité. Alice estaría disgustada con el uso que se le estaba dando a su arduo trabajo de compras. —Creo que tenemos otra empacada.

Tras abotonarme y subirme el zipper de los jeans, me salí con cuidado de la bolsa de dormir y fui a buscar la camiseta adicional en la bolsa de lona, escuchando el susurro de los movimientos de Bella detrás de mí.

Extendí mi rango auditivo hacia el mundo exterior a la vez que me ponía la camiseta negra. Aún nada de Alice. ¿Por qué no había regresado todavía? Tal vez hubiera visto lo que Bella y yo habíamos decidido hacer en su ausencia y decidido quedarse lejos por un rato más. No podía escuchar nada en el bosque, lo cual debería haber sido reconfortante, pero hasta los animales estaban en silencio. Quizá era sólo mi presencia… los animales tendían a mantenerse lejos de los vampiros.

Para cuando me volteé, Bella estaba completamente vestida, sentada en la bolsa de dormir. Estaba mordiendo su labio en lo que reconocí como un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Ya volvió Alice? —preguntó.

—No —respondí, manteniendo deliberadamente la voz sosegada. Volví a su lado, sabiendo que el contacto físico calmaría su inquietud un poco—. Pero puede haber cualquier número de razones para eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bella dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez debamos ir a ver qué le pasa.

Rápidamente, sacudí la cabeza. —Es es invitar problemas, Bella. ¿Qué tal que esté bien, pero encontramos un enemigo mientras la buscamos?

Bella arrugó la frente. —Pero, si de todos modos estamos hacienda de carnada, ¿qué importa? Los números son los mismos tanto si estamos aquí en la tienda como si estamos en algún lugar del bosque.

Debí sonreír ante la mueca terca de su boca. —Cierto, pero si nos quedamos aquí, los otros sabrán exactamente dónde estamos… es más probable que regresen a nosotros a tiempo si llegáramos a necesitar ayuda, por cualquier razón,

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido —suspiró Bella—, pero no podría vivir en paz si algo le pasara a alguno de los Cullens por mi causa.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No es por causa tuya, Bella. Todo esto… es por mí causa, James te quiere por que estabas conmigo, Victoria me persigue a mí; los Cullens están ayudando por su relación conmigo y porque te tienen cariño, también. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Con el ceño fruncido, estudió mi rostro como si estuviera resolviendo un rompecabezas. —Pero no es tu culpa que una vampira loca decidiera convertirte, o que su desquiciado novio quiera pelearse contigo. Y definitivamente es mi culpa, no tuya, que termináramos en Forks, y nos los topáramos.

—Está bien —accedí—. ¿Podemos estar de acuerdo con que ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa, y que ambos hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo dadas las circunstancias?

Bella me dio una de sus sensatas sonrisitas. — _Bonne Foi_ —dijo.

—¿ _Bonne Foi_? —repetí, alzando una ceja. ¿Qué tenía la "buena fe" que ver con esto?

—Es de Sartre —explicó Bella, recostándose en mí—. Vivir de buena fe… tomando decisiones conscientes, basándonos en las personas que deseamos ser… haciendo lo mejor que podamos con las cartas que la vida nos dé. Ambos estamos viviendo de buena fe, ahora.

—Hmm, _bonne foi_ —dije de nuevo, saboreando las palabras en mi boca—. Me gusta.

Bella abrió la boca para responder pero en su lugar, dejó escapar un enorme bostezo. Reí.

—¿Tienes sueño?

— _Tú_ me has tenido despierta la mayor parte de la noche —Bella dijo, hincándome las costillas—. Creo que ahora sí podré dormir un poco.

—Deberías tratar —acordé, acurrucándola en la bolsa de dormir al tiempo que se acostaba—. No hay nada que temer, sabes. Nunca dejaría que te pasara algo.

Bella sólo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. —¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no es por mí que estoy preocupada? Si algo te pasara…

—No debes pensar así —insistí, acostándome a su lado—. No permitiré que nada me aparte de ti, tampoco.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa más genuina. —Eso me lo vas a cumplir.

Me quedé cerca de ella, incluso después que se durmiera. El lento, estable latido de su corazón me hubiera arrullado hasta dormirme de haber sido capaz. Cuando dejaba que el mundo se redujera a su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, de cierto modo, todo estaba bien.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar su tranquila respiración, empecé a preocuparme. Alice _ya_ debería estar de regreso. Si hubiera estado retrasando su regreso para darnos privacidad, debió haber regresado tan pronto Bella se durmiera. No había una buena razón para que se mantuviera alejada de su puesto por tanto tiempo… lo que significaba que había una mala razón.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Bella, me escabullí de la tienda. Todo estaba aún demasiado silencioso. Tenían que haber más vampiros que yo en el área para espantar a todos los animales a sus guaridas. Algo andaba muy mal. Si alguno de los Cullens estuviera cerca, no esconderían sus pensamientos de mí… y James y victoria no deberían saber que había razón para ocultarlos.

Brevemente consideré la posibilidad de que los lobos estuvieran creando problemas, pero descarté la idea rápidamente. Los lobos no eran sutiles para nada. Sus pensamientos eran ruidosos y sus movimientos más aún.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Algo andaba mal, pero no podía arriesgarme a alejarme del lado de Bella. Palpé el celular en mi bolsillo, preguntándome si debía llamar a los otros e informarles de la situación. Eso podría causar más daños que beneficios, pero… ¿qué pasaría si los otros estaban más cerca de su objetivo? El sonido de un teléfono sonando o vibrando los alertaría, y si el enemigo era la razón de que Alice no regresara aún… bueno, no podría perjudicar su seguridad.

Finalmente, me di por vencido y estaba a punto de volver a entrar a la tienda cuando lo escuché: el ligerísimo crujido de una ramita bajo el pie descalzo de un vampiro. Escuché sus pensamientos justo cuando apareció en el claro detrás de mí, y giré rápidamente para enfrentarlo

 _¿Realmente creíste que no nos tomaríamos el tiempo de estudiar a nuestros enemigos antes de empezar este jueguito? Por supuesto que sabemos lo que puedes hacer, y de lo que tus amigos son capaces, también._

Se reía con desprecio al caminar hacia el claro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, fingiendo casualidad. —Me tomó bastante tiempo quitarme a la psíquica de encima —dijo perezosamente, echándole un ojo a la tienda donde dormía Bella—. Sorprendente lo talentosa que la pequeña Alice ha llegado a ser. De haber sabido, quizá no la hubiera abandonado tras matar a su creador.

Me quedé ahí, en petrificado silencio mientras procesaba lo que me había revelado. Por un lado, había tenido su parte en la transformación de Alice; una parte que ella había luchado por recordar por décadas. Lo vi ocurrir todo en su mente: cómo Alice había estado encerrada en un asilo para los supuestos enfermos mentales, probablemente estuviera relacionado con sus visiones; cómo James la codiciaba, pero otro vampiro la había deseado más, lo suficiente como para convertirla para prevenir que James la poseyera; cómo James había matado al vampiro en su ira cuando sus planes fueron destrozados, y cómo Alice había sido abandonada a arreglárselas sola como vampira neófita. Igual que yo. Con la excepción de que Alice no tenía la ventaja de recordar su vida humana.

Por otro lado, también me reveló la fuente de la inquietud que sentí toda la noche. James y Victoria conocían todas nuestras habilidades y estaban jugando con nosotros. ¿Dónde estaba la hembra ahora?, ¿estaba esperando al asecho?, ¿me sobrepasarían en número?, ¿lo sabrían los otros?, ¿estarían en camino para ayudarnos, o estaba solo?

Con cuidado me posicioné entre James y la tienda sin realmente darle la espalda al área tras de ésta, para que Victoria no se escabullera dentro para agarrar a Bella mientras mi atención estaba centrada en James, quien cuidaba de no revelar con sus pensamientos lo que Victoria tramaba. Yo tenía la esperanza de que estuviera ocupada tratando de distraer a los otros; de ese modo, al menos, no estaría aquí.

—Me sorprende que no optaras por esa misma ruta con tu preciosa Bella —continuó James, refiriéndose al vampiro que había cambiado a Alice—. Pero quizá no signifique tanto para ti como había pensado. Tenía la impresión de que querías conservarla.

No le respondí. Mi decisión de convertir a Bella en mejores circunstancias, cuando fuera su elección, era la correcta. No tenía que justificarme ante este monstro sádico.

—¿No eres muy conversador, o sí, Edward? —James rió burlesco—. Dejémonos de rodeos, entonces. ¿Supongo que me vas a hacer pelear por ella?

—Si por pelear quieres decir que voy a matarte, entonces, sí —convine, previniendo que las emociones se colaran en mi tono. James era el tipo de creatura que aprovecharía mis emociones.

James sólo rió. —Ya veremos. Espero que en serio des buena pelea. La sangre sabe mucho más dulce cuando tienes que luchar por ella. No que la chica no sería suculenta tal cual… realmente tiene un aroma tentador. Supongo que debes estar apegado a ella si ha vivido todo este tiempo contigo.

Su postura cambió ligeramente, sus hombros bajaron hacia una posición agazapada. Me moví acorde, preparándome para el ataque. Él estaba cauteloso esta vez, lento en atacar, circundándome con el cuidado necesario ante un oponente semejante. Como gatos callejeros cualesquiera, nos acercamos lentamente, al tiempo que lo alejaba de la tienda si se acercaba demasiado. Yo no iba a atacar primero; ese riesgo era suyo.

Súbitamente, se me avalanzó. Yo estaba listo. Capeando su golpe, me giré hacia su lado y lo tiré al suelo. Se levantó rápido, pero yo lo era más aún, y me aferré a su brazo. Girando, me atacó con los dientes y lo empujé con fuerza. Su cuerpo colisionó con alto pino fracturando el tronco. Me congelé cuando supe lo que ese ruido había hecho.

Bella se había despertado.

—¡Quédate en la tienda! —le grité, lanzándome hacia James antes de que pudiera levantarse. Mi principal objetivo era mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de Bella. Me dirigía a su hombro, con el propósito de arrancarle el brazo, pero de algún modo se escurrió de mis manos y se encaramó al árbol más cercano.

—¡Cobarde! —rugí, escalando tras él. Mis dedos estaban a meros centímetros de su insignificante cuello cuando se lanzó del árbol y aterrizó junto a la tienda. Volé a su lado, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Bella me había escuchado y se había quedado dentro, pero eso, desde luego, no haría tambalear a un vampiro. Con facilidad rompió la tienda y sacó a rastras a Bella, sosteniéndola entre su cuerpo y yo.

No podía ver sus aterrorizados ojos. Si lo hacía, no sería capaz de hacer lo necesario para salvarla.

Moviéndome con más rapidez de lo que lo hubiera hecho en toda mi existencia, brinqué, rompiendo el agarre que James tenía sobre ella. Me metí entre los dos, forzado a empujar a Bella en el proceso. Tiré a James al piso de nuevo, pero el grito de dolor de Bella al caer al suelo, me distrajo lo suficiente como para que me quitara de encima suyo.

Lleno de rabia, arremetí ciegamente, listo a mutilar y matar. Podía escuchar el corazón de Bella latir detrás de mí, podía oler la adrenalina pompeando en sus venas, debí terminar esto rápido. Necesitada ponerla a salvo, y para eso, necesitaba estar a su lado.

Finalmente, mis manos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de James. Luchó, pero conseguí suficiente apalancamiento para mantenerlo quieto. Jalando con toda mi fuerza, y con la ayuda de mis dientes para cortar la empedernida carne, decapité al monstro.

Desafortunadamente, ese era sólo el primer paso. Su cuerpo era perfectamente capaz de continuar moviéndose sin la cabeza, y estaba aleteando por ahí, buscando venganza. Manteniendo el dorso en el suelo con mis rodillas, le arranqué un brazo, luego el otro. Después, la pierna derecha. Estaba por arrancar la pierna izquierda cuando escuché pasos corriendo a través del bosque, y el reconfortante revoltijo de los aterrados pensamientos de Alice.

—¡Ay, gracias a Dios! —exhaló cuando vio lo que pasaba—. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pensé que era muy tarde de nuevo. Yo encenderé el fuego, Edward. Deberías cuidar de Bella ahora.

Feliz de pasarle la lúgubre tarea a alguien más, me volteé y observé el daño. La tienda había colapsado, y Bella esta medio sentada en las ruinas, sosteniendo su pierna y apretando la mandíbula de dolor.

—¡Mierda! —Maldije mientras me apresuraba a su lado. Esto era obra _mía_. Fui yo quien la empujó, y ahora su pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo nada natural y había lágrimas secándose en su rostro.

Me arrodillé a su lado, impotente respecto a qué hacer por ella. Había estudiado anatomía muchas veces, pero nunca había intentado repara un cuerpo humano. Si intentaba reacomodarla y vendarla, podría hacer más daño que ayudarla.

—No es tu culpa, ¿sabes? —dijo con voz apretada, buscando mis ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Sólo tú tratarías de reconfortarme cuando eres la que tiene la pierna quebrada —dije incrédulo—. Bella… quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo…

Sus brazos me buscaron. —¿Podrías sólo… abrazarme? Distráeme del dolor.

La acuné con cuidado contra mi pecho, tratando de no mover ni un poco su pierna fracturada. —¿Te duele mucho?

Se apoyó contra mí y cerró los ojos. —He pasado por peores cosas, de hecho. Esta no es mi primer hueso roto.

El humo de madera llegó de pronto a mi nariz, y observé que Alice había iniciado una fogata impresionante, sobre la cual estaba ahora tirando los restos de la criatura que intentara llevarse el centro de mi universo. No sentí remordimientos.

Bella se estremeció en mis brazos, y bajé la mirada a su rostro. También observaba a Alice y su expresión era inescrutable.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —pregunté. ¿Acaso mi violencia la había asustado? Había aceptado con tanta facilidad lo que yo era… ¿Pero, verlo de primera mano, cambiaría su opinión?

—Eso creo —dijo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos—. Es sólo que… ver lo que se necesitó para matarlo… en lo único que podía pensar es en lo fácil que hubieras podido ser tú. Ahora sólo me alegra que estés bien.

Suspiré sobre su cabello, sorprendido nuevamente de lo incondicionalmente que conseguía amarme. Nunca en un millón de años sería tan bueno como esta modesta chica humana, pero me hacía desear intentarlo. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerla, en el sentido en que ella era mía y no quería que nadie me la quitara… pero ahora, de pronto se sentía diferente. Iba a proteger y a cuidar a esta chica porque se lo merecía, porque era preciosa y maravillosa y reconfortaba a un vampiro tras que accidentalmente la desquebrajara.

—Voy a llamar a Carlisle —murmuré, sacando mi celular—. Necesita componerte esa pierna.


	25. BF-25

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Veinticinco**

* * *

Mi llamada telefónica resultó ser innecesaria. El resto de los Cullen llegaron minutos después que Alice.

—La hembra nos engañó —se quejó Jasper amargamente, frustrado por su fracaso en descubrir la treta—. Victoria y James se estuvieron moviendo juntos por un tiempo, pero creo que él debe haberse regresado sobre su camino para llegar aquí. Pensamos que estábamos persiguiéndolos a ambos hasta que Victoria se separó y quedó sólo su olor, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Carlisle ya estaba al lado de Bella e inspeccionaba su pierna. Emmett fue a ayudar a Alice con la hoguera, pero ya había poco que hacer. Los otros rondaban incómodos, Rosalie me miraba furiosa, Esme, preocupada.

—James se escapó de algún modo y debe haber atraído a Alice al bosque, también —expliqué, mirando a Alice para confirmarlo—. Atacó cuando Bella y yo estábamos solos.

—Me guió en círculos, traslapó su ruta varias veces para despistarme. Debe haber sabido que sería capaz de ver si tomaba una decisión, porque no tuve una sola visión hasta que lo vi atacar a Edward…

—Acabé con él —concluí con la mandíbula tensa—. Pero lastimé a Bella en el proceso.

—Pudo ser mucho peor —me reprochó Bella—. Me salvaste de lo que sea que James habría hecho… que estoy segura de que no hubiera sido bueno.

Carlisle sonrió compungido. —Parece que es una fractura limpia; aunque voy a necesitar una placa de rayos X para estar seguro. Pero creo que sanará bien. Necesitamos llevarte al hospital, Bella, para alinear esto y ponerte una escayola.

Bella suspiró resignada. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuve en un hospital; ya era hora que pasara.

Carlisle rió y sacudió la cabeza. —Tienes la mayor propensión a lesiones de cualquier humano que haya conocido.

—Sí, escucho eso con frecuencia.

Alice se acercó danzando. —Terminaremos de limpiar aquí, y nos veremos en casa. Por cierto, Bella, aún llevarás la escayola para Acción de Gracias, pero ya te la habrán quitado para Navidad.

Bella hizo una mueca. —¿Gracias, creo?

Levanté a Bella con cuidado en mis brazos, intentando evitar sacudir su pierna. —¿Listo? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Tanto como es posible —respondí. Corrimos hasta Forks. Bella acuño la cabeza en mi hombro, los ojos apretados fuertemente para no ver los árboles por los que pasábamos con velocidad. Me reí—. ¿Tienes miedo, Bella?

—No —mintió. Su corazón la delataba—. Es sólo que estoy un poco nauseosa, y me temo que me maree el movimiento.

—Entonces, es probable que sea mejor que mantengas los ojos cerrados —acordé divertido. Estábamos moviéndonos a una velocidad moderada para los vampiros, y era fácil mantener a Bella estable en mis brazos a la vez que mantenía el paso de Carlisle.

Carlisle nos llevó directo al hospital, sin molestarse en detenerse en la casa para recoger el carro. Todo estaba prácticamente muerto a esta hora de la madrugada, de todas maneras, y aun que la recepcionista nocturna estaba claramente sorprendida de vernos, Carlisle proyectaba tal autoridad que no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Bella abrió finalmente los ojos y subimos al segundo piso, donde el departamento radiología estaba localizado. Carlisle abrió la puerta al cuarto de rayos X y gesticuló para que pusiera a Bella en la mesa.

Extrañamente, Bella parecía tan familiarizada con la rutina como Carlisle. Con paciencia soportó el peso del delantal protector y ni parpadeó cuando Carlisle encendió el equipo. No tardamos en tener una imagen de los huesos rotos de Bella. Mirarlos me ponía incómodo; era ridículo lo rompibles que eran los humanos.

Luego de eso, fuimos a un cuarto donde hubiera todo lo necesario para enyesar. Le ayudé a subirse a la mesa; había insistido en brincar en un pié hasta la sala. Carlisle tomó una jeringa con medicamento.

—Morfina —explicó Carlisle—. Tengo que rectificar el hueso. Tal cual está, sanaría inadecuadamente. Podría hacerlo sin la morfina, pero… creo que ya has sentido suficiente dolor en estos años.

Bella sonrió agradecida. —Te lo agradezco.

—Acuéstate —sugirió—. La morfina te hará sentir débil.

Bella se reclinó contra el vinil cubierto de papel de la mesa de examen y apretó mi mano mientras Carlisle le inyectaba la morfina en la vena de su brazo. Cuando hubo terminado, fue a recolectar los utensilios para la escayola, esperando que hiciera efecto la droga. La pequeña gota de sangre que salió de la heridita hizo arder mi garganta como nunca antes; apreté la quijada y me enfoqué en su sereno rostro hasta sentirme en control.

—Mmm… me empiezo a sentir rara —balbuceó Bella, cerrando sus ojos.

—La morfina hace eso —reí entre dientes, confiado en mi auto-restricción. ¿Cómo podría lastimar a esta preciosa y adorable criatura?

—Hablo demasiado cuando tomo analgésicos —continuó Bella, agarrando mi brazo con ambas manos—. La vez pasada le dije al Dr. Cullen que tenía un lindo trasero.

—Es cierto —confirmó Carlisle, conteniendo la risa—. No quiero alardear, pero no ha sido la única. La morfina tiene la habilidad de soltar la lengua.

—¿Así que puedo hacer que me confieses tus más oscuros y profundos secretos ahorita, hum? —le dije a Bella, encontrando una mirada un tanto vidriosa.

—Has participado en la mayoría de ellos —dijo Bella arrastrando la voz. Luche contra mi sonrisa de satisfacción—, pero es posible que puedas sacarme uno que otro.

—Si no te molesta, Edward, ¿podrías subir la pierna de su pantalón hasta arriba de su rodilla? Estorba.

—Claro —acordé, agachándome sobre la parte baja del cuerpo de Bella para subirle con cuidado el pantalón d pijama. Bella dejó escapar una risita, y la volví a ver por sobre mi hombro—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Tu trasero es más lindo que el del Dr. Cullen —Bella rió burlesca y acentuó su declaración pellizcándomelo. Alcé una ceja.

—Bella, sí sabes que pellizcarme es completamente inefectivo, ¿verdad?

—Sí… pero aún así, es divertido —sonrió de oreja a oreja. Volteé los ojos y volví a lo que estaba haciendo. Bella se comportó hasta que terminé, más o menos.

—Está bien, suena como que la morfina ya hizo efecto. Esto aún dolerá un poco, pero la droga atenuará lo peor —dijo Carlisle, acercándose a la mesa. Sus labios se contraían contra su sonrisa todavía, pero eso puede haber tenido algo que ver con las incontrolables risitas de Bella.

—¿Me harías otro favor, Edward, y mantienes estable la pierna de Bella? Sólo sostén su muslo.

—Claro —acordé. Bella se rió más cuando mis manos tocaron su muslo.

—Edward —chilló, arrastrando fatalmente mi nombre—, frente al Dr. Cullen, no…

Sólo sacudí la cabeza. Chica loca y adorable.

—Muy bien —murmuró Carlisle, tomando su pierna en dos sitios—. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres.

Las manos de Carlisle se sacudieron levemente, y escuché el hueso de Bella acomodarse en su lugar con un espanto sonido crujiente.

—¡Ouch¡ —gimió Bella, agarrando la parte trasera de mi camisa. Me volteé y tomé su mano, sintiéndome desdichado por la arruga de dolor de su frente.

—Lo peor ya pasó —la calmó Carlisle con sus más tranquilizadora voz—. Ahora es momento de ponerte la escayola.

Sostuve a Bella en una posición sentada mientras Carlisle trabajaba.

—Esta no es exactamente mi área de más experiencia, pero creo que bien puedo —comentó Carlisle mientras continuaba—. Prefiero no involucrar a otro doctor a estas alturas…

Me reí burlesco. —Tú tienes más espacio para la experiencia que cualquier doctor humano; Estoy seguro de que está en manos muy capaces.

Carlisle sonrió, pero no alzó la mirada. —Aprecio tu confianza en mí.

—Supongo que es mejor no tener que explicar cómo ocurrió esto… o arriesgarnos a que llegue a oídos de Charlie —continué. La cabeza de Bella se ladeó contra mi hombro. Había pasado de hablantina a somnolienta en cuestión de minutos.

—Le va a tener que decir algo a Charlie eventualmente —comentó Carlisle—, pero esto nos da tiempo para inventar una explicación razonable.

—¿Tiene razón Alice? ¿Ya no andará la escayola para Navidad? —pregunté, sabiendo lo mucho que Bella odiaría usarlo. No sólo atraería atención indeseada, si no que perjudicaría severamente su independencia. Sospechaba que no iba a cooperar mucho durante su convalecencia.

—Creo que serán unas cinco o seis semanas —dijo Carlisle—. Puede que logremos que use una férula en la pueda caminar antes de eso. Si puedes convencerla, deberías pedirla a Bella que se quede contigo mientras anda el yeso. Debe tener cuidado confiable en estos momentos… No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pueda dedicarle su compañera de cuarto.

—Por supuesto. Creo que se va a quedar conmigo le guste o no.

Carlisle rio entre dientes. —Como consejo de alguien que ha estado en una relación por unas cuantas décadas… quizá deberías tratar de no sofocarla con demasiada atención ahorita. Algunas mujeres adoran ser idolatradas, pero sospecho que Bella no es una de ellas.

Me reí. —Aprendí eso a las malas.

Pronto la escarola estuvo en su lugar y cargué a Bella hacia afuera. No estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para usar muletas de todos modos. Regresamos a casa de los Cullen. Carlisle quería revisar a Bella antes de que nos fuéramos, una vez que el efecto de la morfina pasara, y todavía había mucho de qué hablar sobre los eventos de la noche. Alice necesitaba saber lo que James había revelado sobre su pasado., y necesitábamos determinar exactamente qué había salido mal y cómo ambos vampiros habían evadido ser rastreados. También necesitábamos decidir qué hacer con Victoria; dudaba que la muerte de su pareja pasara desapercibida.

Estaba realmente horrorizado de deberle la existencia a tal criatura. Mi único consuelo era que su acto egoísta que había conducido a Bella. El precio de consolación era mejor, de todas formas.

De regreso en la casa, llevé Bella arriba y la metí en la cama. Se movió un poco cuando puse la sábana sobre ella.

—Mmm… ¿Edward?

Me reí entre dientes de su expresión somnolienta al mirarme. —Puedes dormirte ahora. Ya regresamos donde los Cullen.

—OK —suspiró—. Pero quería decirte algo… mi oscuro y profundo secreto —balbuceó.

—¿Cuál es, amor? —pregunté, alisando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Aunque hubiera sabido, esa primera noche, hubiera ido contigo —dijo, sus ojos un poco más despejados, y supe que hablaba completamente en serio—. Hubiera preferido morir a decirte que no.

Mi muerto corazón chisporroteó en mi pecho. Esperaba que dijera algo tonto, algo así como que pensaba que Jasper también tenía un lindo trasero, pero, por supuesto, me sorprendía como una declaración de corazón. Sorprenderme era lo que Bella hacía mejor.

—Nunca hubiera podido lastimarte, preciosa. No hubiera podido vivir conmigo mismo —confesé, acariciando aún su cabello. Sonrió somnolienta.

—Creo que siempre supe eso.

No dijo más, y yo tampoco. Decir algo más hubiera sido superfluo, hubiera abaratado el momento.

Me quedé a su lado hasta que el latido de su corazón se estableció en el lento y suave pulso del sueño. Cuando estuvo por completo inconsciente, renuentemente bajé para ver a los otros. La luz del día despuntaba afuera, revelando el inicio de un día soleado. Todos brillábamos en el trazo de luz solar que se filtraba dentro.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Esme, acurrucada junto a Carlisle en el diván. Emmett estaba sentado en una silla al lado de ellos con Rosalie sentada en uno de los brazos, Y Jasper y Alce estaban lado a lado en el sofá. ME acomodé en una silla disponible.

—Parece estar bien; está dormida —les dije. Nadie comentó nuestra plática de hacía un rato, pero Esme estaba pensando en eso. Pensaba que Bella era valiente, arriesgando todo por amor. Yo estaba más inclinado a estar de acuerdo con Rosalie; ella pensaba que Bella era demente y estúpidamente temeraria. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que no estaba en posición de quejarme. Lo que fuera que hacía a Bella arriesgarse conmigo, debía estarle agradecido.

—Me alegra que no esté más lastimada —murmuró Esme—. Pudo ser mucho peor.

Me estremecía ante las variadas imágenes mentales que los otros consideraron como "peor". Mientras la definición de Rosalie de lo peor, Bella convertida en vampiro, era ciertamente interesante, hubiera preferido no imaginar más dolor del que ya ella había sufrido.

—Pudo haber sido mucho peor —repitió Jasper. Estaba frustrado; no le gustaba ser superado por ningún enemigo y se sentía impotente. Alice, a su lado, era un manojo de culpa, convencida de que había obviado algo crucial en sus visiones.

—No es su culpa —les dije a ambos—. James y Victoria hicieron un reconocimiento de nosotros, sabían sobre tu don, Alice, y sobre el mío. Así es que nos evadieron.

Rosalie estaba ceñuda, pero por esta vez, no estaba dirigido a mí. Estaba repasando en su mente todas las conversaciones de ayer, buscando los momentos en que nos delatamos. —Eso no tiene sentido. Pueden haber descubierto las habilidades de Alice por lo que dijimos… pero no las tuyas, Edward.

 _Quizá te estuvieran siguiendo por más tiempo del que suponías._

—Mierda —susurré, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón. Si sabían de mi habilidad desde antes de ayer, entonces podrían haber controlado los pensamientos que me permitían escuchar. No había forma de saber qué era cierto y qué era actuación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Emmett impaciente. No le gustaba ser dejado por fuera.

—debieron estarme siguiéndome desde antes de que viniera a Forks. No sé cuándo, o por cuánto tiempo, pero no pueden haber descubierto lo que puedo hacer anoche…

—¡Oh! —Suspiró Alice—, ¿Te habrán escuchado ayer cuando le explicabas a Bella?

Me sentí incómodo, enterándome de que Alice había visto todo lo que pasara entre Bella y yo antes de que viniéramos a Forks, y aun más incómodo ante la idea de que tuviéramos una audiencia más amplia.

—No sé… no estaba poniendo atención a nada fuera del apartamento. No veo cómo, si… era un día soleado…

—Siempre hay modos de evadir eso —señaló Alice—. La ropa cubierta sería muy conspicua en esta época del año. Y ayer también le dijiste a Bella sobre mí; pueden haberlo descubierto entonces. Debe haber sido así, o yo hubiera podido verlos decidir venir.

—¡Maldición! —espeté—. Muy bien, ya James no es un problema. ¿Qué irá a hacer ella ahora?

—Tu suposición será tan buena como la mía —dijo Alice apesarada—. Recibo un flashazo aquí y allá pero luego se desvanece. Claramente, su don es la evasión.

—Debe ser, para escapársenos —Jasper gruño, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho a la defensiva—. La teníamos acorraladas, y de pronto, su rastro desapareció. Nunca había visto algo así.

Fruncí el entrecejo. —Aún no entiendo qué es lo que quiere. Si está detrás de mí, ¿por qué hasta ahora? Han pasado ochenta y ocho años.

—Quizá… ¿te perdió el rastro y hasta ahora se topó contigo de Nuevo? —Musitó Carlisle—. Aunque, ahora que has matado a su pareja, sus planes pueden haber cambiado.

—No estoy seguro —dije, considerando lo poco que pensaba saber de ellos—. Él parecía mucho más posesivo con ella que ella con él. No estoy seguro de que busque vengarse, no con tantos oponentes en su camino.

—Puede buscar un reemplazo —dijo Jasper—, y tú serías ideal para eso, ¿no? Ella te convirtió, después de todo.

Me estremecí internamente ante la idea de tener cualquier tipo de relación con Victoria. —No estoy seguro de qué hacer ahora —admití, viendo a mi rededor los preocupados ojos que me observaban—. No puedo dejar a Bella sola ahora, pero…

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo —dijo Alice, viendo lo que estaba considerando—. Sólo porque Victoria te quiera, no significa que Bella estaría más segura si te vas. Podría usarla para llegar a ti, fácilmente. Además, Bella estaría furiosa si tratas de dejarla con nosotros.

Esme arrugó la frente, molesta con el rumbo que tomaron mis pensamientos. —Edward, Bella te necesita ahora. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es ayudarla a vivir lo más normalmente posible. Llevarla de regreso a la universidad. Nosotros ayudaremos a protegerla, a protegerlos a ambos.

Unos cuantos cabeceos de asentimiento acompañaron su pronunciamiento; no de parte de todos, pero fue suficiente. —Gracias —murmuré, sobrecogido. Era extraño, pero agradable, tener personas a quien acudir en momentos de problemas. En realidad, era extraño tener problemas del todo. Nunca jamás pasó nada para alterar mi existencia hasta que apareció Bella… pero ahora veía por qué la gente está dispuesta aceptar las buenas y las malas.

—Jasper y yo podríamos regresar con ustedes —ofreció Alice—. Podríamos conseguir un lugar cercano, mantener los ojos abiertos. Creo que sería divertido regresar a la universidad.

—Si eso te hace feliz, desde luego, no me negaré. No estoy seguro de poder dedicarle el tiempo necesario a este problema mientras Bella este sanando.

—Es un hecho, entonces —dijo Alice feliz—. Empezaremos a empaca ahora, y podemos volver cuando Bella despierte esta tarde. Vamos, Jasper.

La minúscula hada arrastró a Jasper arriba, donde pronto se escuchó el sonido de las maletas que estaban siendo empacadas. Me senté con los otros sin poder hacer nada, vagamente consciente del constante latido del corazón de Bella dos pisos arriba.

—Trata de no morir de preocupación —me recomendó Carlisle—. Sólo cuida a Bella; es lo más que puedes hacer ahora.

Varias horas más tarde, la casa estaba en silencio. Bella continuaba dormida, y todo el mundo andaba en sus asuntos. Alice y Jasper habían terminado de empacar a la velocidad e la luz, y Jasper había ido a cazar antes de mudarse. Emmett y Rosalie optaron por ir con é, y Carlisle se marchó a su turno en el hospital. Esme estaba en la cocina preparando comida para Bella, ya que ella no iba a poder preparase nada en un tiempo, y yo ciertamente no sería de ninguna ayuda en ese departamento.

Deambulé escalera arriba para hablar con Alice. Estaba de pie frente a su closet, contemplando su contenido como si contuviera las respuestas sobre el significado de la vida.

—Voy a tener que hacer unas cuantas compras —suspiró sin volverme a ver—. Toda mi ropa de invierno es de la temporada pasada.

—Claro… —no podía distinguir _qué eran_ la mitad de las cosas de su closet, menos aún si se consideraban a la moda.

Alice se volteó abruptamente, portando una expresión seria. —Querías decirme algo.

—Sí —confirmé divertido —¿Debería siquiera molestarme en decirlo, o ya lo has visto todo?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. —No puedo saber qué vas a decir hasta que eliges tus palabras. Todo lo que habías decidido decir antes de venir era: "Hay algo que necesito decirte."

—¡Ah! Bien, es sobre James. Me reveló que te conoció cuando eras humana —dije. Alice esperó en silencio, inmóvil, mientras le explicaba el role que James había jugado en su creación, y por qué se había despertado como un vampiro, sola y sin recuerdos.

Traté de mantenerme fuera de su cabeza mientras procesaba la nueva información, pero era muy difícil cuando eran tan similares a los míos al enterarme de lo de Victoria.

—Pensé que sentiría algún tipo de alivio si algún día me enterara de cómo fui transformada —suspiró, sus ojos distantes—. Pero ahora que sé, no estoy satisfecha. Es como si…

—Hay más preguntas que respuestas —terminé por ella, entendiéndola perfectamente.

Me dio una sonrisa compungida, apreciando la solidaridad. —Exacto.

—Es como si fuéramos de la misma familia disfuncional —bromeé, tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Pero su mirada era solemne cuando respondió.

—Lo somos, Edward… y ahora eres parte de _esta_ familia, también.

No sabía qué decir a eso, pero no estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Bella está por despertar —anunció—. Estará más feliz si estás ahí cuando lo haga.

Con eso, salió danzando del cuarto como el torbellino que era. Sólo sacudí mi cabeza y subí. Claramente, me iba a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme a tener "familia".


	26. BF-26

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo Veintiséis**

* * *

Tras que Carlisle chequeara la escayola de Bella una última vez y nos diera algunas indicaciones sobre los cuidados que debíamos tener, nos pusimos en camino. Metí a Bella y sus muletas en el Vanquish con mucho cuidado, y antes de ponerme al volante, me tomé un momento para mirar furioso y apesarado la abolladura que le hiciera James. El carro apestaba a comida humana; Esme, sabiendo que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo cocinar, había preparado varios platillos que yo pudiera recalentarle a Bella. Encendí el carro e inicié el viaje a través de la calzada.

Alice y Jasper, y una pila de sus pertenecías, iban tras nosotros. Se instalarían en un hotel hasta encontrar un sitio propio; más que por desear su propia privacidad, sabían que Bella y yo necesitábamos estar solos. Bella estaba ya bastante abrumada por las pasadas veinticuatro horas. Después de aceptar la existencia de vampiros, y luego ser atacada por uno, Bella ciertamente necesitaba algo de normalidad.

No habíamos llegado ni a Port Ángeles cuando el celular de Bella sonó. Frunció el ceño, una pequeña línea de confusión apareció entre sus cejas mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolso: un medio olvidado residuo del ayer. Parecía mentira que Bella hubiese asistido a clases, tomado notas, almorzado como cualquier otro día, hasta que viera los encabezados del periódico.

—¿Quién llama? —le pregunté a Bella cuando chequeaba la pantalla. Sabía que no era Alice, ya que podía escucharla hablando con Jasper dos carros atrás. ¿Quién más tenía el número de Bella?

—Es mi papa —dijo antes de responder la llamada. Claro, le había dado su número a su padre. Esperaba que sólo fuera una llamada social.

—Hola, papa.

Podía escuchar su respuesta con tanta claridad como si hubiera estado en el carro con nosotros. —Hey, Bells. ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy?

—Oh, um… no mucho —dijo incómoda. Sus ojos me buscaron llenos de nervios.

—¿En serio? Respondí a un robo en La Push anoche, y Jacob Black me dijo que te había visto en casa de los Cullen con tu novio.

—¿Un robo? —repitió Bella, alzando sus cejas, mirándome—. ¿Eso no es algo fuera de tu jurisdicción, papá?

—Un amigo me pidió ayuda… y no trates de cambiar el tema, jovencita. ¿No ibas a decirme que estabas en el pueblo? ¿Y qué hacías en casa de los Cullen?

Bella tenía un gesto enfurruñado y meditativo. —Bueno, verás, Edward es amigo de los Cullen, así que estábamos visitándolos. Iba a ir a verte, pero hicimos senderismo, y bueno, no te dije nada porque no quería que te preocuparas, pero como que… me quebré la pierna.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Jacob no me dijo nada de…

—Cálmate, papa, pasó hoy. El Dr. Cullen estaba ahí y se aseguró de que estuviera bien atendida. Pero ahora estoy muy cansada, así que regresamos hoy al campus. Quiero descansar bastante antes de ir a clases el lunes.

—¿Es esa una Buena idea, Bella? ¿Quién te a cuidar?

—Bella volteó los ojos. —Papá, voy a tener esta escayola por más de un mes. Nadie va a poder cuidarme tiempo completo, y definitivamente no puedo perder tantas clases. Ángela y Edward me van a ayudar. Voy a estar bien. No es la primera vez que uso muletas.

Charlie Swan dejó escaper un pesado suspiro. —¿Qué pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste hacer senderismo, para empezar? Ya sabes cómo eres.

Bella volteó los ojos. —Quería ir, papá. No puedo permitir que mis pies me limiten todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora sí que vas a estar limitada. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? Tus muletas aún están en tu closet…

—El Dr. Cullen me prestó unas que tenía. Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.

—Si estás segura… Tengo vacaciones acumuladas, si quieres venir a casa un tiempo.

Miré a Bella, sorprendido de verle los ojos algo aguados. —Gracias, papá, pero ya estoy grandecita. Me las arreglaré.

—Está bien, Bells. Cuídate. Y trata de llamar algo más seguido, si puedes.

—Sí, papa, por supuesto.

Bella se despidió de su padre y terminó la llamada. Esperé a que guardara el celular antes de hablar.

—¿Bella, quisieras quedarte con tu padre un tiempo? —pregunté. Las lágrimas en sus ojos me tenían confundido. No había considerado que quiera tal cosa, pero después del trauma de las últimas veinticuatro horas, tendría sentido que quisiera estar en un ambiente cómodo y familiar.

—No. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó confundida—. Digo… si no quieres que me quede contigo, estaré bien en mi dormitorio.

Dejé escapar un bufido incrédulo. —¿de verdad crees que, después de lo que hemos vivido, me quiero deshacer de ti? Estoy encantado de tener una excusa para mantenerte en mi apartamento. Es sólo que te mirabas tan triste cuando tu padre te preguntó si querías ir a casa… pensé que quizá…

Bella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. —No, Edward, es sólo que mi papá no es la persona más afectivamente abierta que existe en el mundo. Cuando hace un ofrecimiento como ese, sé que es su modo de decir cuánto le importo. Sólo estaba emocionada, supongo.

—Oh—. Fue un recordatorio de lo poco que a veces entendía sus extrañas emociones, incluso ahora.

—De hecho, estoy muy contenta de quedarme contigo, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a cuidarme.

Fruncí el ceño. —Claro que me siento obligado. Tu lesión era perfectamente evitable. Aun así, querría cuidar de ti, independientemente. No importa cuál sea el problema o de quien sea la culpa.

—Gracias —dijo Bella quedito, sonriendo un poco—. Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a esto, así que siento que debo decirlo.

Tomé su mano para darle en leve apretoncito. —Sabes que no es necesario, pero, de nada.

Llegamos al parqueo de mi edificio. Jasper y Alice nos siguieron para ayudarme a instalar a Bella. Yo la cargué hasta arriba, aunque ella insistiera que podía hacerlo en muletas. Alice llevó su bolso y Jasper cargó sus muletas como un rifle sobre un hombro y balanceó una pila de cacerolas en la otra mano. Éramos una extraña procesión camino a mi apartamento.

—Bonito, aunque un poco espartano —comentó Alice, rondando mi apartamento. La ignoré y puse a Bella sobre el sofá.

—¿Tienes hambre, Bella? —Preguntó Alice, haciendo un tour de torbellino por la cocina—. Siempre he querido probar mi mano en la cocina.

Bella se encogió de hombres. —Supongo.

—¡Excelente!

Alice ni se molestó en preguntar qué quería, sólo se puso a trabajar. Jasper se apoyó contra el mesón para ver a su esposa crear caos absoluto en mi apartamento. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Bella, estaba pensando en ir a tu dormitorio a traer algunas de tus cosas, y tal vez informar a Ángela de lo ocurrido. ¿Estarás bien aquí con Alice y Jasper?

—Claro —respondió—. Mis llaves están en mi bolso.

Las tome rápidamente. —¿Hay algo en particular que quieras que te traiga?

—Um, mis cosas que están en el baño, y mis libros de texto… ¿Quieres que te haga una lista?

Me reí. —No, sólo dímelo. Memoria perfecta, ¿recuerdas?

Bella volteó los ojos pero procedió a decirme lo que necesitaba que le trajera.

—Está bien, vuelvo pronto. Alice, trata de no quemar el lugar en mi ausencia.

—No lo haré —dijo con su cabeza aún metida en mi alacena.

Ángela no estaba cuando llegué al dormitorio de Bella, así que entré y empecé a empacar una maleta con ropa y algunos efectos personales. No me había explicado qué exactamente quería del baño, así que tomé todo lo que tuviera su olor encima. También tomé los libros que me encargó. Estaba cerrando el zíper del bolso cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ángela soltó un gritito desde la puerta tan pronto como su mente procesó mi presencia.

—No pasa nada —dije tranquilizadoramente—, Bella me dio su llave —dije alzando las llaves como prueba.

—¿Por qué no vino ella? —preguntó Ángela, desconfiada. No había escuchado de Bella desde el viernes por la mañana y se preguntaba si la había secuestrado, o peor. Me estremecí ante la idea de que podría haber estado en lo cierto si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica la que me encontrara fuera de la biblioteca aquella noche.

—Tuvimos un accidente este fin de semana. Bella se quebró la ´pierna cuando hacíamos senderismo. Va a quedarse conmigo por un tiempo para que pueda ayudarla. Vine a traer un par de cosas que necesita.

—Oh, pobre Bella —dijo Ángela arrugando la cara—. Estas cosas siempre le pasan.

—Así parece —dije secamente. Me preguntaba cuántas veces habría andado en muletas en toda su vida.

—Dile que espero que se mejore rápido, y que me llame si necesita algo, ¿OK?

—OK —respondí, leyendo su absoluta sinceridad. La chica no guardaba ni la remota esperanza de que Bella no la llamara.

Me despedí de Ángela y regresé a toda prisa a mi apartamento, sintiéndome más intranquilo mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de Bella. Admito que me sentía nervioso de dejarla al cuidado de vampiros. Sabía que el control de Jasper a menudo era puesto a prueba, y aunque confiaba en que Alice no le hincara el diente a Bella, no estaba seguro de que ella sola pudiera controlar a Jasper, ni confiaba en que no le prendiera fuego a mi cocina.

Cuando llegué, me sentí aliviado de no oler rastros de humo, a excepción de alguien que estaba fumando un cigarrillo en uno de los apartamentos del primer piso. Me apresuré a entrar encontré todo en orden. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, comiendo un plato de quién-sabe-qué, mientras Alice hablaba y Jasper estaba exactamente donde lo dejé al irme. La cocina estaba de algún modo, milagrosamente, más limpia que antes.

Alice brincó de inmediato, pero mis ojos estaban pegados a la sonrisa de bienvenida de Bella.

—Bien, ya estás de regreso. Dame eso —demandó Alice, arrebatándome la bolsa. Se marchó, y podía escucharla haciendo ruido en el cuarto y el baño. Traté de no pensar en el caos que estaría provocando.

—Creo que nos marcharemos tan pronto como Alice termine. Bella está lista para estar sola contigo —dijo Jasper como si nada.

Bella se puso de un interesante color rojo ante las palabras de Jasper. Me senté a su lado en el sofá. —Gracias por toda su ayuda, a los dos —dije, enfocado en Bella. Ella se tragaba su comida sin verme a los ojos, ni a Jasper.

—¡No es nada! —Exclamó Alice, irrumpiendo en la sala con las manos vacías—. Hice espacio para la ropa de Bella en el ropero y le asigné las dos gavetas de arriba. Supuse que puede alcanzar esas con mayor facilidad. Ya guardé el resto de sus cosas, también. Ya tienen todo listo, así que ya nos vamos. Llamen si necesitan algo o, ya sabes, piensa en ello y probablemente lo veré —dijo corriendo como una ráfaga de viento hacia Bella, plantando un beso en su frente y tomando a Jasper del brazo de camino a la puerta—. ¡Cuídense los dos!

Y con eso, se fueron. Bella parpadeó. —El Huracán Alice ataca de nuevo —balbuceó antes de volver a su comida. Me reí y me relajé en el sofá.

—¿Está buena su comida? —pregunté, viendo lo que parecía algún tipo de pasta con vegetales. No estaba seguro de tener todos los ingredientes en mi cocina, pero estaba aprendiendo a no cuestionar a Alice.

—Sorprendentemente, sí. ¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció bromeando, extendiendo el tenedor cargado hacia mí. Me asqueé al sentir el olor del brócoli.

—No, gracias —dije secamente. Se rió de oreja a oreja y se metió el tenedor a la boca—. ¿Tienes tarea que hacer? —musité el voz alta, pensando en qué nos tocaría mañana. Llevar a Bella a todas sus clases sería un reto, pero sabía que no toleraría perder ninguna.

Observé su quijada flexionarse mientras terminaba de masticar, e hizo mala cara cuando tragó. —Desafortunadamente, sí. Traté de hacer la mayoría con anticipación para tener el fin de semana libre contigo, pero no logré terminar todo.

—OK —dije algo ausente mientras ella ponía el plato sobre la mesita—. ¿Por qué no las hacemos y luego puedes acostarte temprano?

Bella se mordió los labios, mirándome dudosa. —Ya sé que es un rollo, pero, ¿te molestaría ayudarme a ducharme esta noche?

—¿De veras piensas que alguna vez me voy a quejar por ayudarte en la ducha? —le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Se rió. —Touché.

Tras terminar la tarea de Bella, se fue cojeando con sus muletas al baño, y yo tomé los implementos necesarios antes de seguirla. Le di suficiente tiempo para que atendiera sus necesidades humanas menos interesantes y luego me escabullí al baño.

Bella estaba de pie, desnuda, exceptuando su yeso, apoyada contra el mostrador para evitar apoyarse en las muletas. Miró los objetos que traía en las manos con desánimo.

—Esto es tan… indignante.

En serio, trate de no sonreír, pero no pude evitarlo. Bella me miró furiosa. —Esto es divertido para ti.

—Claro que lo es —me reí entre dientes—. La mayoría de las cosas humanas lo son. ¿No crees que sea un poquito divertido?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Para nada, ni un poquito.

—Bueno, es algo temporal. Salgamos de esto, ¿sí? —sugerí, arrodillándome frente a ella. Con un suspiro de absoluto sufrimiento, levantó la pierna enyesada, y yo la enfundé en la bolsa de basura. Un poco de _tape_ médico a prueba de agua formó un sello entre la bolsa y su piel, protegiendo el yeso de la humedad. Si se mojaba, aparentemente, las cosas podrían ponerse un poco picosas para Bella.

Bella suspiró, mirando con odio la bolsa. —Sabes, esto es exactamente lo que tuvimos que hacer cuando me quebré el brazo a los siete años. Mi mamá tenía que bañarme. Uno pensaría que la tecnología habría mejorado desde entonces.

—Cualquiera diría, pero no es malo esta vez, ¿o sí? ¿No es más entretenido tenerme a mí que a tu madre ayudándote en la ducha? —pregunté, sonriéndole ampliamente. Esta renuente a ponerme de pie de nuevo. La vista desde donde estaba era excelente.

—Aún es bastante vergonzoso —refunfuñó.

—¿Por qué no terminamos acá para que puedas irte más pronto a la cama?

—Bueno.

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la llave de agua en la ducha, dejándola calentar. Bella me miró sin la más mínima sutileza quitarme la ropa, y volver a ella para ayudarla a meterse a la ducha. Cojear sobre un pie era especialmente peligroso para Bella, quien tenía problemas balanceándose sobre dos pies funcionales.

En general, sostuve el peso de Bella mientras se lavaba el pelo, y le ayudé a moverse bajo la ducha. Aunque sentí un punzada de culpa por disfrutar tanto de esto, me sentía sin duda contento de ser necesitado para ayudarla a ducharse por al menos un mes. Tener la libertad de estar ahí y disfrutar del show era fantástico.

Una vez que Bella terminara con su pelo, no pude resistir la tentación de ayudarla a lavar su cuerpo. En mi defensa, ella estaba batallando para alcanzar ciertos lugares. Intenté ser profesional al respecto, pero esa era una batalla perdida.

Esperé a que se enjuagara y luego la senté en la orilla de la bañera mientras tomaba un par de toallas limpias. Me sequé rápidamente y luego la sequé con delicadeza. Lo soportó con muchos supliros, y sólo se animó cuando le quité la bolsa de la pierna.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a regresar al mostrador? —me preguntó—. Necesito secarme el pelo antes de acostarme o se me pone desastroso.

—Claro —acordé. Sabía que lo que quería es que le ayudara a caminar hasta allá, pero era más rápido levantarla y llevarla.

—Gracias —dijo tajantemente—. ¿Me pasas la secadora?

La dejé en el baño trabajando en su pelo mientras me iba a vestir, lo que básicamente consistía en ponerme ropa interior, ya que Bella iría pronto a la cama. Luego, escogí unos pantalones de pijama lo suficientemente flojos como para cubrir su yeso, una camiseta y unos calzones que se veían cómodos.

—¿Es eso lo que me escogiste para irme a la cama? —me preguntó Bella con una ceja alzada.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Parecía de verdad molesta. —Pensé que querrías estar cómoda…

—OK —dijo, tomando con renuencia la ropa y evitando mis ojos.

—¿Bella, qué pasa? —pregunté, frustrado. Aún evitaba mi mirada, y levanté un poco su barbilla para que viera mis ojos.

—¿No es muy sexy tener la pierna quebrada, verdad? —se quejó—. Nos va obstaculizar las cosas por un tiempo, y no quiero eso. Siempre hemos sido tan… tan..,

Exhalé. —¿Crees que una escarola en tu pierna te hace aun que sea un poco menos sexy?

Bella encogió los hombros. —Así se siente. Con costo me tocaste en la ducha.

—Bueno, eso era porque pensé que estabas cansada. Y también, porque tener sexo en la ducha parce ser una causa probable de lesión cuando uno de los participantes tiene ya una pierna rota.

—Sí, OK, supongo que eso tiene sentido… —suspiró Bella. No parecía convencida.

—Ven, vamos a la cama —dije, levantándola del mostrador, decidiendo que las acciones hablarían más claro que las palabras en este momento. Bella farfulló sorprendida, aún agarrando el pijama. La senté con cuidado en la cama y le arrebaté la ropa de las manos, tirándolas al lado.

—Déjame ver si entiendo bien lo que pasa aquí —dije, arrastrándome sobre su cuerpo, cuidando de su pierna—. Estás preocupada de que no te desee lo mismo mientras tu pierna esté rota.

Bella se puso roja. —Sí, exactamente.

—Eres completamente absurda —suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella abrió la boca para responder, y tomé la oportunidad para inclinarme y besarla. Se quedó momentáneamente quieta, luego reaccionó fervientemente, agarrando mi pelo y arqueando su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Chica tonta —murmuré, dejando sus labios para seguir el deleitante camino de su quijada a su cuello—. Sólo intento cuidarte —dije olisqueando entre sus pechos antes de chupar uno por uno sus pezones—, pero te prometo que cuidaré de ti en todos los sentido.

—Ohhh —gimió Bella, tratando de guiarme de regreso a sus pechos, pero ya estaba a medio camino hacia su estómago. Hice cosquillas con mi lengua es un punto sensible de su cadera, y brincó, jadeando. Me arrimé más a la cama, dando espacio para plantar besos en sus muslos mientras respiraba el terroso olor a lilas de su deseo.

—Edward, te quiero dentro de mí —gimoteó, moviéndose impaciente.

—Aún no.

Llegué a mi destino y pasé mi lengua por sus pliegues. Disfrutando del familiar sabor, la lamí despacio hasta sentir sus dos manos tratando de acercar más mi cabeza. Sonreí contra su piel y enfoqué los esfuerzos de mi boca en su clítoris. Sus grititos llenaron la habitación y me urgían a darle más. Haciendo pequeños círculos con mi lengua, moví mi peso hacia un brazo e introduje dos dedos de mi mano libre dentro de ella. Bella gimió y de inmediato se contrajo alrededor de mis dedos.

—Otro —dijo con un suspiro, tomándome de sorpresa. Me recuperé rápido y empujé un tercer dedo dentro de su calor. Podía sentir cómo la estrechaba, y cómo sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes cuando enrollaba mis dedos contra su Punto G. Lamí y metí mis dedos más rápido. Podía _sentir_ cómo se calentaba su cuerpo al acercarse su clímax, y el rugido de su pulso hacía eco en mis oídos.

Sintiendo cuán cerca estaba, enrosqué mis dedos una vez más y chupé con fuerza su clítoris. Sus gemidos se tornaron gritos, y continué hasta que sentí el millón de sensaciones que se señalaban su orgasmo: sus músculos contrayéndose, el flujo adicional de humedad sobre mis dedos, mi nombre brotando de sus labios, el pesado latido de su corazón intentando escapar.

No pare hasta que sus músculos se relajaron alrededor de mis dedos. Sacándolos, vi que los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Miré el rubor sobre su pecho cuando me chupaba los dedos hasta limpiarlos.

Bella abrió los ojos y me miró al acostarme a su lado.

—Te ves cansada —comenté, pasando un dedo a lo largo de su mejilla bajo sus ojos somnolientos.

Quería, pero no iba a admitírselo. Necesitaba descansar para sanar. —Estaré bien.

—Quizá podrías… ¿tocarte tú? —dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Subí una ceja y me acerqué para ponerla nerviosa. —¿Quieres decir que deseas verme pajearme?

—Yo… um… bueno, pues sí —consiguió decir finalmente.

—Me encanta tu mente sucia —suspiré al tiempo que me bajaba los bóxers. Me volteé y senté sobre mis rodillas, y me miró atentamente enrollar mis dedos sobre mi pene. Estudié sus ojos oscuros mientras me acariciaba despacio, moviéndome a una velocidad que ella podría haber usado, una velocidad que sus ojos pudieran seguir. No tenía el mismo efecto sin el calor de su mano, pero ella quería ver, así que moví mi mano de abajo hacia arriba, cerrando mi puño sobre la cabeza de mi pene antes de repetir el proceso.

—Hazlo más rápido —me urgió—. Hazlo como lo harías si yo no estuviera aquí.

—OK —susurré, cayendo en el familiar movimiento que creaba la cantidad justa de fricción. Sería poco más que un borrón para Bella, pero esto era lo que me había pedido, y se sentía mucho mejor con ella ahí, desnuda y sonrojada y viéndome hambrienta.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, sin levantar sus ojos a los míos.

—No necesito pensar en nada —murmuré. Mis músculos estaban ya tensándose en espera del clímax—. Sólo estoy viéndote.

Bella gimió. —Quiero que pienses en lo que quieres que te haga, en lo que quieres hacerme.

Dejé escapar un gemido de sorpresa. —Fuck, Bella—. El simple hecho de que dijera algo así, me estremeció, pero hice lo que me pidió y dejé volar mi imaginación. Pensé en cómo su boca se sentía alrededor de mi pene. Pensé en amarrarla a la cama, provocarla sin piedad para después hacerla terminar una y otra vez.

Maldije cuando mi clímax me tomó por sorpresa. Gemí muy alto al terminar, abriendo mis ojos para ver cómo mi eyaculación caía sobre su estómago desnudo. No fui mi intención hacerlo, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me provocó desear hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Me apresuré a tomar un pañuelo descartable de la cajita que estaba sobre la mesa de noche de Bella; al menos, yo la tenía designada para ella, porque estaba del lado al que siempre dormía y los pañuelos estaban ahí para ella. Sonrió mientras la limpiaba.

—Me gustó verte perder el sentido por mí. Fue… sexy —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Eres una chica tan mala —dije, tirando el pañuelo sucio a la basura desde donde estaba.

—Buena puntería —dijo Bella, peleando contra un bostezo.

—Vampiro —señalé, jalando el cobertor y cubriéndola para mantenerla tibia. —¿Ya estás lista para dormir?

—Sí —suspiró, poniéndose de lado de modo que su pierna quebrada quedara abajo—. ¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?

Me enrollé alrededor de su cuerpo. —¿No lo hago siempre?

—Mmm, sí. Te amo —balbució.

—Te amo —dije suavecito. Sabía, por el suave golpeteo de su corazón que no me había escuchado antes de quedarse dormida.


	27. BF-27

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF** **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

 **Capítulo 27**

Bella con la pierna rota resultó ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado

El lunes pasó lo suficientemente bien. Bella fue capaz de continuar con su rutina de higiene en la mañana, sin ninguna dificultad, y yo le serví un plato de cereal sin arruinarlo. Justo cuando Bella y yo arrastrábamos los pies por fuera de la puerta, Alice apareció por el pasillo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunté, confundido.

Alice rodó los ojos.

―Hola a ti también. —Se volteó hacia Bella, ignorándome―. Buenos días, Bella. Estaré contigo en las clases en las cuales Edward no te podrá acompañar, en caso de que necesites ayuda.

―Yo iba a… ―empecé a decir.

―Alice, no tienes que… ―comenzó a decir Bella al mismo tiempo.

―Voy a ir contigo, y eso es todo ―dijo Alice decididamente. « _Si vas a todas las clases con ella como lo tienes planeado, querrá tus bolas en una bandeja al final de la semana, solo por si quieres saberlo»,_ me dijo Alice mentalmente. Fruncí el ceño, pero no la contradije.

―Bueno, está bien… pero cuidarme yo sola, lo saben. Lo he hecho antes. ―Bella frunció el ceño.

Alice hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

―Claro que puedes. Lo recuerdo; estuve ahí. Aun así, será un poco mejor con algo de ayuda, y extraño la universidad. Vamos, ahora. Llegaremos tarde.

Cargué a Bella escaleras abajo contra su voluntad. Ella quería bajar, pero podía verla cayendo de cabeza y rompiéndose más huesos. No importaba si podía atraparla antes del golpe, solo no quería sufrir ese pequeño momento de pánico.

Alice se dirigió directamente hacia su auto, a pesar de que yo había girado hacia el mío.

―Edward, no cabemos todos en tu coche ―señaló Alice.

Miré con nostalgia mi Aston Martin, con abolladura y todo.

―¿No podemos llevar dos carros?

―No ―dijo con firmeza, subiéndose al asiento del piloto—. Suban.

Suspirando, ayudé a Bella a subir asiento del pasajero me deslicé a los de atrás. Odiaba no conducir. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión?

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —le preguntó Bella a Alice, tratando de ponerse cómoda con sus muletas en el regazo. Las tomé sin decir nada.

—Está "explorando el perímetro". Sus palabras, no las mías —Alice dijo con una indulgente sonrisa—. Creo que está recorriendo el campus en busca de signos de Victoria, pero también es ridículamente paranoico la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bella palideció ante la mención de Victoria.

—¿Piensas que volverá por nosotros?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo ver lo que se trae entre manos, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que sí. Los vampiros no olvidan sus rencores. Aunque, los vampiros también tienen un extraño sentido del tiempo, por lo que incluso podría no ser un problema para cuando regrese.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella. Yo sabía lo que Alice quería decir, pero no interrumpí. Quizá Bella necesitaba discutir estas cosas con otra persona. Otro vampiro.

—Me refiero a que podrían pasar diez, veinte años, antes de que Victoria venga a retomar su venganza o lo que sea que esté planeando. Probablemente ya seas un vampiro para eso.

Los ojos de Bella se desorbitaron.

—¿Lo seré?

—La manera en la que lo veo, sí. Es bastante claro, más claro ahora que sabes lo que somos. Solo puedo suponer que has decidido que es lo que quieres.

—Oh. —Bella exhaló—. Yo… bueno… ¿Exactamente qué es lo que ves? — preguntó Bella. Me incliné hacia delante con entusiasmo, esperando ver la visión de Alice en su cabeza. ¿Sería diferente de la visión en nuestro primer encuentro?

—Te veo como parte de la familia —dijo Alice. Su mente me mostró a Bella con los ojos rodos de un neófito, derribando al enorme Emmett al suelo. Alice furiosa con Bella por haber arruinado su nuevo vestido al ir a casar. Esme enseñándole a tejer a Bella. Bella y yo, corriendo a, lo que yo podía asumir, tener sexo entusiasta.

—¿Y Edward también? ¿Todos nosotros juntos? —Bella preguntó, un pequeño tinte de esperanza en su voz—. ¿Somos felices?

Alice sonrió.

—Sí, estamos todos juntos, afortunadamente o infortunadamente, y si, somos felices. _Tú eres_ feliz.

Bella sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo.

El resto del corto camino estuvo en silencio. Miré a Bella y pensé en las visiones de Alice. Lo quería todo, y aparentemente, también Bella. Ahora la única pregunta era _cuándo._ ¿Cuándo debería de transformar a Bella? ¿Cuándo sería demasiado pronto para ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo era demasiado para esperar? ¿Qué pasa si Victoria no se tomaba diez años para ejecutar sus planes, si los tenía?

Antes de conocer a Bella nunca tuve que considerar tantas cosas. Me preguntaba si eso desaparecería una vez que fuera vampira, o si siempre estaría inquieto por ella.

Inquieto. Como una gallina. Sacudí mi cabeza por mi lastimero estado… uno que no cambiaría por nada.

Alice aparcó enfrente del edificio donde Bella tenía su primera clase, y me ahuyentó, enviándome a mi día de clases. No obedecí por completo, sino más bien, me quedé viendo cómo Bella caminaba pesadamente con sus muletas a un lado de Alice. Solo cuando estuvieron dentro del edificio me fui a mi clase de Biología, donde sabía que no prestaría atención.

El tiempo se hizo interminable. Estuve inquieto a lo largo de la clase, tuve que recordarme constantemente respirar, moverme y actuar como humano. Solo cuando estaba caminando hacia Sociología me relajé.

Alice y Bella me esperaban fuera del salón de clases. Bella lucía miserable en sus muletas. Con los hombros caídos y cansada. Quería levantarla y llevarla a casa, pero sabía que su sentido de responsabilidad no permitiría que se perdiera la clase.

—Después vengo a recogerla —anunció Alice, entregándome la mochila de Bella. Ella frunció el ceño por el intercambio y tuve que reírme de ella.

—Bella, solo porque _puedas_ llevar tu mochila, no significa que _debas_ hacerlo —señalé cuando Alice ya se había alejado.

—Es estúpido. Siento como si tuviera seis años de nuevo y mi madre estuviera dejándome con Charlie por vacaciones de verano —gruñó Bella, cojeando hacia el aula. Rondaba nervioso detrás de ella, escuchando el sonido de las muletas en el suelo, preparándome para el momento en el que se tropezara, lo que supuse que era completamente inevitable.

—Alice trata de ayudar —dije—. Y yo solo trato de evitar que te rompas el cuello, además de la pierna.

—Que amable de tu parte —Bella dijo con sequedad, de alguna manera milagrosa, se dejó caer en su asiento sin tropezarse ni una sola vez. Me senté en el lugar acostumbrado a su lado, y le tomé la mano.

—Compláceme, ¿quieres? Ver que te lesionabas fue lo bastante traumático para mí —dije en voz baja, sintiendo el suave latido de su pulso en mi mano.

—Lo sé, Edward, de verdad —murmuró Bella—. Pero tienes que recordar que aunque me pueda romper, me puedo curar muy bien también. En unos meses, esto se habrá acabado, y ni siquiera recordarás que estuve así.

—Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esa idea —dije en un susurro mientras los otros estudiantes paseaban a nuestro alrededor—. Sin embargo, creo que prefiero la idea de que nunca te lesionaras, en lo absoluto.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

El resto del día paso sin incidentes, o eso pensé. Después de Sociología, solo se me permitió caminar con Bella y Alice para la siguiente clase de Bella, y después me quedé solo. No tenía más clases, no había nada que hacer en el campus. Mi "tarea" solo consistía en leer mis apuntes, lo cual no necesitaba hacer, e ir a una cafetería por una taza de café, no era exactamente una opción.

 _Café_. El trabajo de Bella. Por lo que sabía, ella había olvidado por completo notificar que había tenido una lesión. Eso, o Bella realmente estaba dispuesta a trabajar en el café mientras usaba muletas. No podía permitirlo. Bella manejando líquidos calientes era lo suficientemente precaria sin añadir las muletas y una pierna quemada.

Decidí ir a notificarles. La caminata tomó un poco de tiempo, ya que había sido necesario que lo hiciera a ritmo humano. Para la mayoría de los seres humanos, probablemente no sería una "corta distancia" desde la escuela.

En la cafetería, me encontré con que el gerente de turno era en realidad el dueño del lugar, un hombre simpático que comprendió el incidente desafortunado del "senderismo" de Bella. Después de asegurarme que Bella no tenía que trabajar mientras se recuperaba, y la promesa de que Bella tendría todavía el trabajo asegurado hasta que se recuperara, volví a la escuela.

Aburrido, di vueltas al edificio donde Bella tenía su última clase, escuchando el zumbido de alta frecuencia de los pensamientos de Alice. Estaban por todas partes, en parte, en la escucha de la conferencia, tomando en cuenta los méritos de estampados florales, y monitoreando a Bella. Me concentré en la parte de Bella, viéndola desde la esquina de los ojos de Alice mientras escuchaba con atención al profesor. Su concentración era adorable, y suficiente para ocuparme hasta que terminara la clase y las dos se dirigieron fuera del edificio.

Para entonces Bella estaba más que lista para ir a casa, y una vez allí, Alice se ocupó de que Bella comiera algo, porque había omitido el almuerzo, como de costumbre. Seguí a Bella al sofá, aliviada de no estar parada por un tiempo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté mientas la instaba a que subiera la pierna. Todavía podría haber hinchazón, y eso no estaría bien—. ¿Sientes dolor?

—No, estoy bien —dijo Bella, y me pregunté si no quería admitir sentir el dolor. Podía verla mintiendo sobre ello solo para no añadirme más preocupación

—Calenté la cazuela de pollo que Esme hizo, espero que esté bien —anunció Alice, bailando un vals con el plato humeante en el salón.

—Suena muy bien. —Bella estuvo de acuerdo con satisfacción.

Bella comió, y hablamos hasta que Jasper apareció para informarnos lo que había encontrado que fue, en esencia, nada

Alice y Jasper se fueron temprano en la noche, y después, Bella hizo su tarea mientras que yo estuve dando vueltas por el apartamento, tratando de hacer las cosas más accesibles para sus muletas. Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto, y aunque ella no me dijo que me detuviera, su expresión facial lo hizo. Finalmente me puse a leer fingidamente mientras Bella trabajaba.

Más tarde, ayudé a Bella a tomar otra ducha, y después ella estaba tan cansada que se fue directo a la cama y se durmió en un instante.

Así fue como se pasó el primer día, y como también irían los próximos días.

Carlisle tenía razón; Bella no era del tipo de chica que apreciaba los mimos. En realidad, Bella no era del tipo de chica que apreciaba la ayuda de ningún tipo. Me recordé a mí mismo lo independiente que era Bella, y no era por hablar de su ingratitud, pero se volvía más y más irritada conmigo y con el mundo en general, mi propio estado de ánimo empeoraba.

No ayudó que Bella estuviera furiosa cuando se enteró que había ido a excusarla en el trabajo. Suficientemente furiosa como para tratar de golpearme con las muletas, incluso, por suerte me agaché, pero la muleta terminó en astillas.

Tener a Alice y Japer cerca era, en su mayor parte, muy útil. A veces he querido que se fueran, había sido más fácil si hubiéramos sido solo Bella y yo, pero estaba bien tener gente a mi alrededor además de Bella para ocupar mi atención. Ella quería tan poca de mi atención en estos días, después de todo. También era bueno para mí cuando Bella podía sacar su frustración con otra persona.

Llegado viernes se podía decir que Bella estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo evitarlo. Alice y Jasper nos habían dejado por nuestra cuenta el fin de semana mientras se iban al departamento que habían alquilado a una cuantas calles. Sospechaba que pasarían más tiempo bautizando el lugar que en desempacar sus pertenencias.

Por la tarde, después de las clases, Bella estaba luchando para bajar sus pies del sofá. Me levanté de inmediato, reprimiendo la urgencia de estabilizarla, lo cual realmente pareció molestarla.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté mientras se las arreglaba con las muletas. Era, desde una perspectiva práctica, mucho más fácil que yo le tendiera las cosas en lugar de que ella las fuera a buscar. Ella simplemente no podía cargar cosas y quedarse en sus muletas al mismo tiempo. Bella no tenía ese tipo de coordinación.

Los ojos de Bella se dispararon hacia mí y me dedicó una mirada feroz.

—Necesito ir a hacer pipí, en realidad, así que a menos que de alguna manera puedas hacer eso por mí, puedes volver a tu lugar.

Fruncí mis labios para no dejar salir un montón de respuestas agudas que me moría por decir, y solo la dejé irse por el pasillo.

Eso no funcionaría. Que Bella estuviera molesta conmigo todo el tiempo me estaba exasperando, especialmente considerando que solo trataba de ayudar. Nunca había estado molesto con ella antes, no como ahora. Además de todo eso, No habíamos tenido sexo real ya que se había roto la pierna. No era de extrañar, realmente, que yo estuviera de mal humor. Tal vez eso también era parte de su problema.

Me acerqué por el pasillo y esperé fuera del baño a que Bella emergiera de él. No había decidido del todo lo que iba hacer, pero la situación ya se había vuelto intolerable para mí. Teníamos que solucionar el problema, de una manera u otra.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta y me vio fuera de ella, su rostro se torció inmediatamente en una mueca.

—Demonios, Edward, no necesito tu ayuda para ir al baño...

—No es por eso que estoy aquí —interrumpí—. Necesitamos hablar.

El rostro de Bella cayó y sus ojos se agrandaron, con miedo, incluso.

— _Nunca_ viene nada bueno después de esas palabras.

Me quedé boquiabierto, considerando lo que ella podría _pensar_ que yo diría después.

—No, Bella, no es… Solo digo que no hemos _hablado_ realmente esta semana, y estás evidentemente disgustada conmigo.

La boca de Bella se abrió.

—No estoy… no eres _tú_ , solo estoy… frustrada. —Bella suspiró.

—Está bien, eso es un inicio —dije—. Pero estando parados en el pasillo no creo que sea la mejor manera de hacer esto.

Bella volvió abrir la boca, para aceptar o negarse, la levanté y la coloqué sobre mi hombre antes de tan siquiera pudiera hablar. Tomé sus muletas con la mano libre antes de que cayeran al suelo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Bella. Sus protestas fueron menos contundentes cuando se dirigían a mi espalda—. Está bien, _ahora_ sí estoy disgustada contigo.

—Bella, ¿realmente tienes que pelear por _todo_? —pregunté, mientras la llevaba al dormitorio.

—Sí —se quejó, mientras la sentaba en la cama—. No me _gusta_ sentirme incapaz, Edward.

Me senté frente a ella.

—Muy bien. Pero, ¿cómo el querer ayudarte es hacerte incapaz?

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No es que me haga incapaz, es que me hace _sentir_ inútil —aclaró.

Suspiré.

—Reconoces que no tiene ningún sentido el que te sientas de esa manera.

—¡Edward! —gimió Bella—. El hecho de que no tenga sentido no significa que pueda olvidarlo. No lo puedo evitar. Está programado.

—Es comprensible —acordé, aunque no lo entendía muy bien—. ¿Quieres oír mi lado de la historia?

Bella asintió a regañadientes.

—Dices que no te gusta sentirte inútil. Bueno, no me gusta la sensación de que no puedo ser de ayuda para la mujer que amo cuando se encuentra lastimada.

El rostro de Bella se suavizó.

—Maldita sea, Edward, ¿por qué tienes que decir cosas como esas? ¿Cómo se supone que debo continuar enojada?

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo ante mi triunfo.

—Me gustas más cuando no estás enfadada conmigo.

—Gracias —resopló Bella—. Mira, realmente siento si te has sentido el centro de mis frustraciones. No es que no aprecie todo lo que han estado haciendo por mí; de verdad lo hago. Solo odio sentir que necesito ayuda. No me gusta no poder levantarme y caminar sobre mis dos pies, o hacer la cena, o simplemente tomar una ducha sola.

—Es una pena. Me gusta mucho la parte de la ducha —dije sin darle importancia—. ¿No te gusta ni un _poco_?

—Me gustaría más estar en la ducha contigo _sin_ una bolsa de basura en la pierna —aclaró Bella—. Solo quiero que las cosas sean normales.

Parpadeé.

—¿Normal? Te das cuenta de que sales con un vampiro, ¿verdad?

Bella suspiró.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir… Aparte de tus excentricidades. —Bufé—. Creo que somos una pareja bastante normal. Y no me gusta que mi estúpida pierna esté arruinando eso.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté, sospechando que estábamos llegando al meollo del asunto.

—Es solo… diferente ahora —dijo a la defensiva—. Es como… ser una inválida a la que tienes que cuidar o algo así. Cada vez que abres la boca, es para preguntarme cómo estoy o si necesito algo… me siento como tu paciente, en vez de tu novia.

—Bueno. —Me moví más cerca—. ¿Entonces no habría problema si pasara más tiempo tratando de pasarla con mi novia?

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Creo que sí, sí. Pero sería agradable que no trataras de ayudarme con cada diminuta cosa.

—Puedo trabajar con eso. —Estuve de acuerdo, ahuecando la mano bajo su barbilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, evidentemente confundida por el contacto. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estuve haciendo todo mal en toda la semana si mi chica no podía adivinar cuando quería besarla.

—Te estoy tratando como mi novia —le informé antes de inclinarme y presionar mis labios contra los de ella. Tarareó ligeramente ante el contacto, un sonido de satisfacción.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté, apartándome por un minuto.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, todavía. Creo que te falta mucho más trabajo por hacer.

—¿Sí? —La guié para tumbarla sobre la cama y colocándome sobre ella—. ¿Cuánto más trabajo?

— _Mucho_ —dijo ella, levantando mi camisa. La saqué y la arrojé a un lado—. De hecho, creo que es mejor dejarlo así hasta que hayas terminado.

—Lo que sea que mi dama desee —acordé, besándole el cuello y de regreso a su boca. Con solo besarla, me di cuenta de que esta horrible semana, podría haber sido mucho, mucho mejor, si me hubiera tomado el tiempo de hacer esto todos los días. Podía sentir la tensión salir de mí, y el cuerpo de Bella se relajó notablemente bajo mis manos mientras la desvestía. Su yeso pasó casi desapercibido, a excepción de cuando me hizo el trabajo más difícil al quitarle los pantalones.

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvimos juntos y desnudos, la definición de normalidad de Bella se hizo totalmente evidente para mí. _Esto_ era lo normal para nosotros. Las manos cálidas de Bella calentando mi piel desnuda era normal. El sonido de Bella gimiendo mi nombre al tocarla era normal. La imperiosa necesidad que sentía de estar lo más pegado posible a ella era normal.

Deslizarme al interior de Bella, era totalmente normal, aunque la palabra no le hacía justicia. _Normal_ solo describía la familiaridad del movimiento, la forma en que mis caderas sabían la justa forma de flexionar y empujar con la justa cantidad de fuerza. Pero _normal_ no podría describir el profundo confort que se apoderó de mí, solo por estar tan cerca de ella, y _normal_ no podía describir la manera en la que se sentía como si cada vez fuera la primera.

No, _normal_ ni siquiera empezaba a describir cómo se sentía, moviéndome contra el cuerpo de Bella, entrando y saliendo del espacio caliente, húmedo, sintiendo su aliento en bocanadas calientes contra mi cuello, o escuchar mi nombre en sus labios al momento de venirse, su cuerpo tensándose con fuerza y frenéticamente a mi alrededor.

No había nada de _normal_ en la manera en la que mi cuerpo temblaba cuando me venía y vertía todo lo que tenía en su interior.

Cuando rodé sobre mi espalda, emocionalmente exhausto, no había nada _normal_ en la manera en la que la mujer humana, cálida, suave, se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo frío y sólido.

No había nada normal en la manera en la que hacíamos el amor, pero estaría jodido si alguno de nosotros pudiera vivir sin ello.

 **BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**


	28. BF-28

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo veintiocho**

* * *

Las cosas empezaron a volver a algo parecido a la normalidad después de la primera semana de Bella enyesada. Alice y Jasper nos invitaron a su nuevo departamento, ya impecablemente decorado. Bella sonrió y se rió más cuando salía ocasionalmente del apartamento, así que estaba más que feliz de aceptar todas las invitaciones de Alice para "cenar" o "noches de juegos": los intentos de Alice de jugar a ser humano con Bella. Era un desafío encontrar juegos de los que Alice no podía predecir inmediatamente los resultados. Los juegos de cartas estaban fuera por completo. Monopoly fue un poco mejor.

Jasper tuvo que dejarnos a veces cuando el aroma de Bella lo abrumaba. Solo cuando estudié sus reacciones hacia ella comencé a comprender la magnitud de lo que había logrado con Bella. Aunque Jasper se había abstenido de la sangre humana durante más de medio siglo, los movimientos más leves de Bella podían desencadenar su sed de sangre. Incluso Alice tuvo momentos de extrema incomodidad. Yo, sin embargo, de alguna manera había logrado abandonar la sangre humana al conocer a Bella, sin un solo percance, a pesar de que la sangre de Bella me había seguido cantando como la llamada de una sirena.

Reconocí que Bella me había cambiado irreversiblemente, pero ahora empecé a ver que el cambio era extraordinario. Más allá de lo extraordinario, siguiendo la línea de la imposibilidad.  
A veces tenía que preguntarme si un poder superior estaba funcionando con Bella y conmigo. Había renunciado a Dios en el momento en que me había despertado con miles de pensamientos gritando en mi cabeza, pero el impacto de Bella en mi vida tuvo la sugerencia del destino. ¿Cómo podría Bella haber tenido tanto poder sobre mis instintos más bajos si ella no estuviera diseñada para mí?

Sabía, sin embargo, que sería un error darle crédito al destino. Bella había tomado la decisión de depositar su fe en mí, y ahora era la prueba viviente de una elección única, aparentemente sin sentido, podría ser drásticamente real en sus consecuencias.

Por desgracia, las consecuencias podrían caer a los extremos de la situación. Bueno y malo. Intencional y ... completamente involuntario. La decisión de Bella de estar conmigo la había llevado directamente al camino de James y Victoria. Intelectualmente, sabía que su pierna rota y su incierta seguridad no eran culpa mía, al menos no del todo. Instintivamente, sin embargo, sentí la necesidad de eliminar esas amenazas a su bienestar, redimirme y reafirmar mi valor por ella.

Deshacerse de esas amenazas parecía ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. James se había ido, pero Victoria era claramente el enemigo más formidable. Las visiones de Alice solo habían seguido sus movimientos dos veces desde que salimos de Forks: una visión de ella en un área boscosa que no era lo suficientemente distinguible como para permitirnos rastrearla, y una visión de su alimentación de un hombre en Seattle. Claramente, permaneció a propósito en el área, pero ese conocimiento no hizo nada para ayudarnos a determinar sus intenciones. No habíamos encontrado ningún rastro de ella en el campus o en la ciudad, pero tenía la sensación de que era solo porque el tiempo y el clima habían borrado cualquier rastro de ella. Cuanto más pensaba en la noche en que James atacó, más convencido estaba de que James o Victoria nos habían estado espiando antes de nuestra última visita a Forks. Mi instinto estaba en que Victoria era la experta en espionaje. James era confabulador y manipulador, pero dudaba que tuviese la sutileza y el talento para la evasión que Victoria poseía.

Compartí solo esta información con Bella para evitar que vuelva a atacarme con sus muletas. La situación inminente de Victoria la asustaba, lo sabía, y por las razones equivocadas. Bella, a la manera típica de Bella, permaneció completamente sin miedo por sí misma; por mi bien, sin embargo, se mordió las uñas hasta las protuberancias.

A pesar de todas mis preocupaciones y todo mi enredo filosófio, nuestras vidas continuaron con sorprendente simplicidad. Fuimos a clase, Bella comió tres comidas al día, cacé regularmente con Jasper, y Alice continuó interfiriendo siempre que le fuera posible.

El miércoles, Bella hizo todo lo posible para desafiar a la naturaleza y darme un ataque al corazón. Regresamos minutos antes del campus por el día, y Bella había ido cojeando al baño. Bella me había enseñado mi lección sobre ser entrometido, así que me quedé en la sala de estar, retocando el piano. Cuando la escuché acercarse con sus muletas, levanté la vista y la vi dirigirse a la puerta con el bolso en la mano.

Me lancé hacia la puerta para bloquear su camino, algo demasiado entusiasta debido a mi alarma. Pude fácilmente haberla alcanzado a un ritmo humano, después de todo. Pero ella tenía esa expresión en su rostro como si estuviera decidida a hacer algo que era muy, muy malo para ella, y eso desencadenó mi respuesta

Bella se detuvo justo en frente de mí, aterrizando justamente una de sus muletas en mi pie, a propósito, estaba seguro. Lancé una mirada superficial al extremo de goma que presionaba mi zapato y le lancé mis ojos a Bella incrédulamente.

—¿Por qué no puedo infligirte dolor como una persona normal? — Bella gimió, moviendo su muleta a una posición más estable en el piso.

—Lamento que mi indestructibilidad sea un inconveniente para ti —, resoplé. —¿Serías tan violenta con un novio humano?

—Si me ha molestado tanto como a tú, sí —, replicó Bella.

Negué con la cabeza, leer través de ella era difícil de igualar. —¿Ibas a algún lado?

—Sí. —Ella frunció los labios y no ofreció más información.

—¿Dónde, exactamente, planeabas ir? — Pregunté, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Bella entrecerró los ojos ante el movimiento

—La última vez que revisé, no estaba obligada a informarte mi paradero en todo momento. Ser un vampiro no te da una licencia automática e ilimitada para acecharme —, resopló.

Me ahogué en una risa. —No, supongo que no es necesario que me digas a dónde vas, pero sí incita una cierta cantidad de sospecha cuando no quieres contarme. Sin embargo, eso no importa. Como miembro activo de esta comunidad, no puedo permitir que salgas por esta puerta y subas a tu camioneta con una pierna rota, lo cual solo puedo concluir que piensas hacer, dado que prácticamente en ninguna parte se puede caminar mientras estás con muletas, tan experta como eres con ellas. Eso es solo una cuestión de seguridad pública .

—Soy completamente capaz de conducir aun con el yeso —, suspiró Bella.

—Bella —, le dije en serio, —No es tanto una cuestión de capacidad como lo que le va a hacer a tu pierna. Incluso una cantidad mínima de presión va a tener un impacto en el hueso. ¿De verdad quieres tomar ese riesgo?"

Bella cerró los ojos con frustración. —Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con correr ese riesgo. ¿Podrías por favor, solo dejarme ir?

El tono de su voz y el ritmo de su corazón me dijeron que me estaba rogando sinceramente que la dejara ir, que la dejara ir sin conocer su destino. ¿Dónde podría querer ir tan mal, y más importante aún, por qué sentía que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto?

—Bella, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? — Pregunté, avanzando lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. —Realmente me estás preocupando, aquí. No puedes ir muy lejos con solo un bolso, pero ¿a qué lugar de la tierra podrías ir que no te sientas cómodo contándome?

Bella suspiró y me dio otra mirada suplicante. —No es nada peligroso, lo prometo. Ni siquiera es un gran problema. Sólo es algún lugar de la ciudad. Sólo quiero ser capaz de ir por mi cuenta y conducir por mí misma. ¿Es mucho pedir?"

—No lo sería, — dije pacientemente, —si no tuvieras una pierna rota y si mi creador trastornado no estuviera en el área, posiblemente esperando a que nos maten a los dos.

—Solo me iré diez, tal vez quince minutos, Edward —, dijo, pero su voz era más débil, y supe que estaba cerca de romper su muro de terquedad irracional.

—¿Por qué no me dejas que te lleve? Voy a esperar en el auto, si es tan importante para ti. Me sentiría mucho mejor si al menos pudiera llegar a ti rápidamente.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus tenis rayados y suspiró, pero no como si estuviera debatiendo mi proposición. Fue más como un sonido de resignación.

—Solo olvídalo, — Bella finalmente dijo, moviéndose para alejarse. La cogí del brazo y la retuve en su lugar.

—Espera un minuto. Mira, Bella, donde sea que quieras ir, estoy seguro de que lo entenderé. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Intentó zafarse de mí, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Finalmente, ella se dio por vencida y se encontró con mis ojos de mala gana. —Iba a ir a Java Break y que me pusieran de nuevo en el horario —, admitió.

—¡Bella! — No pude mantener la desaprobación de mi voz. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme. De todas las cosas estúpidas e ilógicas ... ¿por qué iba a contemplar siquiera trabajar en un trabajo que requería el uso completo de sus brazos y piernas cuando estaba en muletas? Gruñí y sacudí mi cabeza, inseguro de por dónde empezar.

—Mira, esta es la razón por la que no quería decirte adónde iba —, se quejó Bella. —Ahora estás enojado conmigo por todo tipo de razones locas e irracionales.

La miré boquiabierto. —¿Soy irracional? Bella, ¿no mencioné mientras te balanceabas en las muletas que sería absolutamente absurdo que intentes manejar el café caliente cuando necesitas caminar con las manos en las muletas?

—Me las arreglaría —, refunfuñó Bella, girándose y caminando cojeando hacia el sofá. —Eso es completamente fuera del punto principal de todos modos —, dijo mientras se hundía en el cuero.

—¿Oh? — Caminé frente a ella. —¿Cuál es el punto entonces?

Bella inspiró profundamente y me miró con determinación endureciendo sus ojos. —El punto es que no puedes ir y tomar todas mis decisiones por mí, Edward. Tengo que ponerme firme en algo, y tengo que trabajar si voy a estar aquí el próximo semestre. No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, pero yo si .

—No tienes que preocuparte por dinero si no quieres —, dije en voz baja. Podría cuidar de ti.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. —No quiero que se ocupen de mí, Edward. La gente se ocupa de los problemas, las mascotas y los bebés. Prefiero no estar en esa categoría.

Fruncí el ceño. —No soy exactamente un experto en la humanidad, pero estoy bastante seguro de que la gente cuida de las personas y cosas que aman, Bella.

—Te amo, Edward, pero no tengo que cuidar de ti. No es necesario cuidar. Quiero que seamos iguales en esa forma", dijo.

Asentí, reconociendo su declaración. Podría argumentar que ella me cuidó de otras maneras, pero dudaba que tuviera un impacto. Bella estaba demostrando su punto.

—¿Vamos a tener el mismo argumento para toda la eternidad? — Me pregunté, mirándola.

—¿Eternidad? — Repitió Bella, su voz subiendo de tono. —¿Has ... decidido hacerme un vampiro, Edward?

Ladeé la cabeza. —Pensé que te había dicho que te haría un vampiro si eso era lo que realmente querías. ¿Es eso todavía algo que quieres?

Contuve la respiración por su respuesta. Bella tomó el aire que no estaba usando. —Sí quiero eso. Sí. ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?

Me tragué el veneno que brotó ante la idea de morderla. —Cuando estés lista. Podemos esperar todo el tiempo que quieras. Necesitarás tiempo para poner las cosas en orden, atar los cabos sueltos.

Bella se mordió el labio. —¿Cabos sueltos?

—Familia, amigos, — dije, mirando hacia otro lado. —Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer mientras seas humano.

—Familiares y amigos ... ¿podré hablar con ellos después de que me cambies? — Bella preguntó. Ella se deslizó, metiéndose en mi costado. La conversación la entristecía.

—Tal vez por teléfono", le dije, acariciándole el pelo. —No podrás verlos durante los primeros años. Los vampiros recién nacidos son ... muy volátiles. No podrías estar cerca de personas sin atacar durante varios años. No ayudaria que lucharas por controlar mi regalo; podrías recuperar el control más rápido, pero una vez que tengas el control, puede que no sea una buena idea verlos. Las personas que más te aman son las que más probablemente notarán las diferencias cuando seas un vampiro. Esa es una forma de explicarles a tus padres por qué tu piel está fría o por qué no puedes salir a la luz del sol. Después de unos diez años, será obvio que no estás envejeciendo. Si te mantienes en contacto, Harán preguntas, Bella; querrán saber por qué nunca vuelves a visitar. La mejor forma de evitar las sospechas, de evitar que los Volturi te abandonen, es fingir tu propia muerte.

Bella jadeó. —¿No podría simplemente ... desaparecer? Mis padres quedarían destrozados ... especialmente Charlie. No tiene a nadie más ...

—Eso podría ser peor, Bella. A la gente no le gustan las preguntas sin respuesta. Les impide seguir con la vida. Y Bella, ¿de verdad crees que tu padre dejaría que tu desaparición no se cuestione? Serías anunciada como desaparecida. Probablemente podría ser que tu imagen aparezca en todo el país, que alguien te reconozca, y luego nos arriesgamos a exponerte. Bella, no es una existencia fácil en la que te estas metiendo. Las primeras décadas serán ... intentar .

Bella tragó audiblemente y agachó la cabeza contra mi pecho. —Así que estás diciendo, básicamente, que una vez que me cambien, ¿eso es todo? ¿Es mejor romper todos los lazos?

—Podríamos tratar de hacer que otra cosa funcione, pero sería lo mejor, sí. Bella ... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Puedes permanecer humano el tiempo que quieras; yo no me iré a ninguna parte ", le prometí, sabiendo que era verdad. ¿A dónde más pertenezco en este mundo sino al lado de esta mujer?

—Hasta que muera, quieres decir—, susurró Bella. —Podría seguir siendo humano hasta que muera. Tendríamos quizás otros sesenta años más juntos mientras envejezco y estoy arrugado, y luego ...

Suspiré. —Prefiero no pensar en eso.

—Obviamente has pensado en todo lo demás. Esto también es importante. Estarás presente durante cientos de miles de años después de que me haya ido.

Hice una mueca. —Lo dudo. El mundo probablemente será destruido antes de eso.

—Habla en serio, Edward—, Bella resopló. —¿Qué te sucederá cuando me vaya? ¿Te sentirás solo? ¿Encontrarás a alguien más?

—No lo sé, Bella. Sin duda estaré solo. Sí. Estaré devastado. Y dudo que encuentre a alguien más porque no quiero a nadie más. Me has cambiado, permanentemente. No me puedo imaginar a alguien viniendo y teniendo el mismo impacto .

—No quiero morir, Edward, envejecer o dejarte atrás. Creo que ... deberías cambiarme después de Navidad.

Parpadeé y miré su rostro ansioso. —¿Tan pronto? Bella, no hay prisa. Podrías terminar la universidad primero, tener un poco más de tiempo con tus padres.

Bella se mordió el labio. —Es pronto, pero también hay que pensar en Victoria, ¿no? Si ella viene por ti ... quiero poder protegerte. Para luchar por ti.

—Hemos pasado por esto—, dije. —No lo estás haciendo por esas razones.

—Está bien, entonces, porque quiero—, argumentó Bella.

Negué con la cabeza. —¿Puedo proponer una alternativa?

—Bien—, Bella estuvo de acuerdo, mirándome con escepticismo.

—Espera hasta el final del año escolar. Ve un semestre más, y por el amor de todo lo que es santo, por favor déjame pagar por ello. No quiero que pierdas el último de tus días como esclava humana en una cafetería. Podemos visitar a tu madre, y puedes hacer las cosas que simplemente no serán lo mismo cuando seas un vampiro .

—¿Como qué? — Bella preguntó con curiosidad. —Ya hago muchas comidas y duermo.

"Como ... no sé, puenting—, sugerí, y luego pensé dos veces al respecto. No estaba seguro de querer que Bella probara su suerte con una cuerda elástica.

Bella hizo una mueca. —¿En qué universo me gustaría ir a saltar en bungee, Edward?

—Lo siento, ese fue un ejemplo estúpido. Pero estoy seguro de que puedes pensar en las cosas. Puedes imaginar, ¿no ?, ¿qué tan diferentes serán las cosas una vez que te cambien? Todos tus sentidos cambiarán. diferente, suena diferente, huele diferente. Tus percepciones de velocidad, tiempo y fuerza cambiarán. Tu cuerpo se volverá virtualmente inalterable ...

—Debería obtener ese tatuaje de Pato Lucas ahora, ¿eh? — Bella preguntó, sonriendo, y supuse que estaba bromeando.

—Si eso es algo que quieres en tu cuerpo por toda la eternidad, sí.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó contra el sofá, evidentemente de buen humor nuevamente después de nuestra charla. —¿En dónde entra el asunto de Java Break otra vez?

Le disparé una mirada.

—Está bien, está bien, no más trabajo—, suspiró Bella.

BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF

Pensé que las cosas serían tranquilas y fáciles entonces, pero la tranquilidad solo duró hasta el final de nuestra clase de sociología el viernes.

Pasé la hora desconectado del profesor y estudiando la mano izquierda desocupada de Bella. Cuando Bella levantó la cabeza y su pulso se aceleró, sin embargo, levanté la cabeza para escuchar.

—... El monumento tendrá lugar el domingo, y todos pueden presentar sus respetos. Personalmente, les animo a que vayan y muestren su apoyo a los amigos y familiares de las víctimas de este cruel asesino en serie.

Algunos estudiantes organizaron un servicio conmemorativo para las víctimas del _"asesino del campus_ ": mis víctimas. Congelé mi rostro en una expresión calmada y miré a Bella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados, y habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué estaba pensando.

El profesor despidió a la clase, y le di un codazo a Bella con mi brazo. Ella se sacudió y volteo sus ojos hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunté en voz baja.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró dos veces. En el tercer intento, ella habló. —No sé. Es decir, de eso es de lo que están hablando.

—Lo sé—, reconocí incómodo. —Y tú ya lo sabías también.

Bella asintió. —Lo sé, es que ... no parecía real hasta ahora.

El profesor nos miraba extrañamente; Éramos los últimos dos en la habitación.

—Salgamos de aquí—, le dije a Bella. —Podemos hablar de esto en algún lugar privado.

—Está bien—, Bella asintió temblorosa, empujando sus libros en su bolso. Me mantuve cerca de Bella cuando dejamos la habitación pero no la tocamos; Tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que Bella ahora estaba teniendo un cambio de corazón. Quizás la realidad era demasiado para ella.

Alice nos esperó afuera, luciendo arrepentida. No lo vi, lo siento. Me he estado enfocando tanto en ti, Bella, Victoria y la familia-

—No te preocupes por eso, Alice—, dije en voz baja pero firme. —Esto tenía que suceder.

—Todavía lo siento Bella, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Alice, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

—Bien—, dijo Bella enérgicamente. —Me tomaron por sorpresa. Tenemos que irnos, Alice, o llegaremos tarde.

—Está bien, claro—, aceptó Alice a regañadientes, mirándome preocupada por encima del hombro mientras caminaba junto a la cohibida Bella. Me quedé donde estaba, tratando de descubrir lo que acababa de pasar.

Estuve tentado de seguir a Bella y Alice y escuchar su conversación, pero fui al lugar donde generalmente los esperaba, tratando de decidir cómo me sentía. Mi primera y principal reacción fue resentimiento: resentimiento hacia las personas que me devolvían este desagradable recordatorio de mi pasado, resentimiento por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que había otra opción y resentimiento porque esto podría dañar mi relación con Bella. Estábamos llegando a un lugar que era cómodo y seguro, y aquí había otra inconveniente a nuestra relación.

Luego estaba el recordatorio de las chicas mismas. Vi todas sus caras en una mente u otra en nuestra clase. Las imágenes me obligaron a recordar lo que les había hecho a cada una de ellas: atraerlas fuera del campus, escuchar sus pensamientos, ver el horror en sus rostros y en sus mentes mientras rasgaba su carne. Podía oír cómo sus pensamientos se desvanecían en la nada a medida que sus pulsos disminuían la velocidad y luego se detenían.

Pensando en esos momentos, permanentemente grabados en mi memoria, comencé a sentir punzadas de ... arrepentimiento. ¿Remordimiento? Era inquietante pensar en lo que había hecho. Bella era la lente a través de la cual estaba empezando a apreciar a la humanidad, e imaginarla asustada y luchando contra el monstruo que había sido era ... horrible.

Aún así, ¿qué podría hacer ahora? Nada de lo que hice o dije podría deshacer el pasado, devolver a esas chicas a la vida. Y no podría arrepentirme por completo cuando no había conocido otra forma de sobrevivir.

Cuando Alice y Bella regresaron, volvimos en silencio al apartamento. Alice nos dejó y nos dio el momento para hablar, aunque Bella no parecía muy inclinada a decir nada. Al menos ella aceptó mi ayuda para subir las escaleras.

Ella cojeó hasta el sofá y dejo caer las muletas al suelo antes de caer sobre un cojín. Me acerqué cautelosamente y fruncí el ceño cuando sacó un libro de texto y lo abrió.

—Dime lo que estás pensando, por favor—, supliqué, manteniendo una distancia segura.

—No sé en qué estoy pensando—, suspiró Bella, dejando que su libro descansara en su regazo. —Mira, tienes razón, ya sabía lo que eras y lo que habías hecho, y lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado para nada. Sin embargo, al escuchar a otra persona hablar de eso, me tiene un poco ... borde, supongo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? — Pregunté, finalmente me atreví a sentarme en el sofá.

Bella se mordió el labio. —Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte, pero no estoy segura de cómo te sentirás al respecto.

—Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que podemos resolverlo.

Bella cerró su libro y respiró por la nariz. —Creo que deberíamos ir al monumento, Edward.

—El monumento—, repetí, sin saber cómo sentirme al respecto. No estaba exactamente en contra de ir, pero tampoco entendí el punto. Ninguna cantidad de recordar que las chicas los traería de vuelta.

—¿Por favor, Edward? Sé que será incómodo, pero ... creo que podría ser bueno para ti.

—Si crees que es importante, entonces sí, iré—, acepté.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás ... totalmente bien con eso? — Bella preguntó con escepticismo.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Esperabas que discutiera o me enojara? Soy consciente de lo que hice. Supongo que es justo que tenga que enfrentarlo.

—Oh, está bien, entonces—, dijo Bella, asintiendo con la cabeza ausente. —Bueno.

Ella se removió un momento e intenté pensar en algo que decir.

—¿Me ayudarás con álgebra— Preguntó Bella bruscamente, y solo así, volvimos a la normalidad.


	29. BF-29

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Veintinueve**

* * *

Nuestros fines de semana eran, por lo general, maravillosos escapes de la realidad, con mucho tiempo en la cama y solo estando, pero el monumento que se avecinaba me mantenía un poco nervioso. Bella siempre estaba un poco distante, y aunque hablamos, nos besamos e incluso tuvimos sexo, me sentí muy lejos de ella todo el fin de semana.

El monumento tuvo lugar el domingo por la tarde. Bella se revolvió todo el sábado por la noche y terminó durmiendo hasta el domingo por la mañana. Tuve la oportunidad de decir apenas dos palabras entre ella desayunando y preparándose; ella no me dejaba ayudarla. Me puse un par de pantalones decentes y una camisa negra y la esperé en la sala de estar. Ella salió con el único vestido que tenía, apropiadamente negro, con un ligero maquillaje y un ballet negro en su buen pie.

—¿Estás listo? — Bella me preguntó, agrupándose sobre sus muletas.

—Sí, estoy listo —, le dije. Tuve la sensación de que debería sentir algo más, y la falta de emoción me hizo sentir incómodo. Se esperaba algo de mí que no estaba cumpliendo; Pude ver eso en la cara de Bella. ¿Ella quería que expresara remordimiento? ¿Tiene algún tipo de problema?

—Está bien, vámonos—, alentó Bella, se dirigió a la puerta. La seguí y la agarré del brazo cuando ella quiso bajar las escaleras con sus muletas.

—Déjame ayudarte, por favor— casi le supliqué. No era tanto mi necesidad de protegerla para hablar, porque sabía que podría atraparla si se caía, pero quería que ella aceptara mi ayuda, que confiara en mí.

—Está bien—, suspiró Bella, sosteniendo sus muletas con una mano resignada. Luché una sonrisa mientras la levantaba, un brazo debajo de sus rodillas, el otro la sostenía por la espalda. Prefería bajar las escaleras de esta manera que seguir a paso de tortuga detrás de ella.

—Gracias—, dijo rotundamente después de que la dejé con cuidado.

Arqueé una ceja. —De nada.

Bella abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento, la puerta de un auto se cerró de golpe, y ambos levantamos la vista para ver a Alice y Jasper acercándose. Los dos vestían de negro, y deduje de los pensamientos incómodos de Jasper que asistían al monumento con nosotros. Alice cuidadosamente bloqueó sus pensamientos, y supe intuitivamente que me estaba ocultando una visión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Bella preguntó, y nadie se molestó en señalar la obviedad de la respuesta.

—Ir al monumento contigo—, respondió Alicia con alegría. —Pensé que podrías usar el soporte.

—Oh. Gracias—, dijo Bella, sonriendo por primera vez esta mañana. —¿Estamos yendo juntos o por separado?

Abrí la boca para decir que podíamos ir juntos, aunque quería estar hoy en el asiento del conductor, pero Alice habló primero.

—Separarse es mejor hoy—, anunció Alice. —Te seguiremos.

Mientras me preguntaba por qué serían necesarios los autos separados, ¿tendría Jasper problemas con tantos humanos? ¿Bella se enojaría? ¿Tendría alguna reacción imprevista? - Bella ya se estaba moviendo hacia el Aston Martin. Rápidamente, corrí hacia la puerta del lado del pasajero para ayudarla a entrar. Ella se deslizó sin decir una palabra, y camine con un suspiro al lado del conductor. Solo podía esperar que las cosas fueran mejor después del memorial. Tal vez liberaría la tensión que tenía Bella, o ... algo. No tenía ganas de seguir así.

El viaje a la iglesia donde se celebraba el monumento era, como era previsible, silencioso. Odiaba las iglesias Todo el Dios-esto y Dios-eso y nunca una palabra sobre personas reales me volvieron loco. Y los pensamientos que ocurrieron dentro de las iglesias fueron un gran testimonio de la hipocresía de la humanidad. A veces incluso los sacerdotes estaban pensando en dinero y sexo.

Según lo prometido, Alice y Jasper nos siguieron en su vehículo, y se detuvieron en el lugar contiguo al nuestro en el estacionamiento. Caminamos hacia la entrada, donde dos chicas flanqueaban las puertas y repartían programas. Acepté la mía a regañadientes.

—Deberíamos sentarnos en la parte de atrás—, aconsejó Alice en un susurro, inclinándose entre Bella y yo. —Ya sabes, en caso de que alguien necesite salir apresuradamente.

Bella frunció el ceño. —¿Va a ser un problema?

Alice le apretó el hombro tranquilizadoramente. —Nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo confía en mí en esto.

—Está bien, en la parte de atrás—, estuvo de acuerdo Bella. Alice se deslizó primero al banco de atrás, seguido por Jasper. Dejé que Bella ocupara el asiento del pasillo, sabiendo que sería más fácil para ella con las muletas. Ella comenzó a hojear el programa, y leí sobre su hombro, viendo cada nombre, y con él, un rostro en mi mente. Guarda el último nombre, la última _víctima_ : una comida para Victoria y James, sin duda, y tal vez sea quien sea el tercer vampiro que haya viajado con ellos.

Bella no habló, aunque sus manos temblaban, y no sabía qué decir. Cualquier cosa que pensé parecía tan probable empeorar las cosas como para mejorarlas.

Dirigí mi mente a los pensamientos que me rodeaban. Alice se mantuvo enfocada en mantenerme fuera de sí, e hice todo lo posible para facilitarle el trabajo. Jasper ya se sentía abrumado, y una rápida inmersión en sus pensamientos hizo que la razón apareciera: la tristeza en esta habitación era espesa y pesada.

Hacia el frente de la sala, las familias de las víctimas estaban sentadas. A todas las niñas se les habían dado funerales, entierros cristianos apropiados, pero el ejercicio de hoy era una especie de apoyo grupal. Varias de las madres se habían comprometido con su tragedia compartida, y cuando los estudiantes preocupados se pusieron en contacto con ellos con la idea de un servicio conmemorativo, habían estado ansiosos por participar. No entendí el sentimiento. Solo amaba a una persona, pero si la hubiera perdido, no creía que pudiera sentirme cómodo con la simpatía de los demás, fueran amigos o extraños. El recordatorio de la pérdida no ayudaría nada. Sería verter sal en una herida ya mortal, crueldad innecesaria. Los humanos, evidentemente, eran masoquistas.

Entre y detrás de las familias se sentaron amigos y personas significativas. Seguí el sonido de una mente particularmente angustiada al ver a un niño sentado al otro extremo de un banco, cerca de la pared. Un espacio permaneció entre él y el próximo doliente, como si los otros sintieran instintivamente la extremidad de su estado mental. No estaba loco, no por mucho, pero tampoco era totalmente racional.

Mientras seguía mirando sus pensamientos, me di cuenta de que había estado involucrado con una de las chicas. Muy involucrado Sus recuerdos eran íntimos, de días perezosos en la cama y llevándola a su casa para conocer a sus padres. Su brazo se movió, y yo seguí el tren de sus pensamientos. Sus dedos agarraron un anillo en su bolsillo.

Había estado planeando proponerle matrimonio a la chica. Alex era su nombre.

Cerré sus pensamientos. No pude soportar más.

Durante los quince minutos que esperamos para que comenzara el servicio, traté de silenciar cualquier pensamiento y me concentré en Bella respirando a mi lado.

Una mujer se acercó al púlpito en el frente de la habitación, aunque obviamente no era un pastor. Por un lado, parecía casi tan joven como Bella. Por otro lado, dudaba que muchos pastores pudieran salirse con la falda cortada hasta la mitad de los muslos.

—Gracias a todos por venir hoy—, habló cuando su audiencia se calmó. —Mi nombre es Cameron Mitchell y fui la mejor amiga de Kayla Anderson, la víctima más reciente de un conjunto de asesinatos que han devastado nuestro pequeño campus. Pensé que debería haber un servicio para recordarlos a todos juntos, para darles a los estudiantes una oportunidad de llorar juntos. Los amigos y familiares hablarán hoy, pero primero, tenemos una presentación de diapositivas preparada por uno de nuestros estudiantes de medios masivos.

La presentación de diapositivas no hizo mucho por mí. Solo una secuencia de imágenes de las niñas en diversas situaciones: desde niños, en actividades de la escuela secundaria, en fiestas universitarias, posando con amigos. Había visto todas las caras antes, salvo la última, y había visto la vida que dejaban atrás en sus mentes. Esto fue acompañado por la tristeza de la gente que los amaba, y eso fue lo que me dio pena. Las chicas se habían ido, nunca más regresarían, pero el dolor permanecería por años. Lo único que me quedaba era aceptar que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, solo cambiar mi comportamiento en el futuro. Lo que había hecho, y continuaría haciendo.

Cuando la presentación de diapositivas terminó y las luces principales volvieron a encenderse, miré a Bella para medir su reacción. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenso. Enrollé mi mano alrededor de la de ella, instándola a mirarme. Sus ojos parpadearon, y la insté silenciosamente a ver que no era el monstruo que había hecho esas cosas. Bella contuvo la respiración y suavemente apartó su mano de mí.

—Solo ... necesito un minuto—, susurró Bella antes de ponerse de pie, rechazando mis intentos de ayudarla. Me senté indefensamente y la vi salir por la puerta, ganándose algunas miradas con sus muletas.

Alice se puso de pie y se movió, deslizándose fácilmente a través de Jasper y yo. —No te preocupes, me ocuparé de ella—, prometió. Quería seguirla, pero Alice negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera moverme.

—Deja que ella se encargue de eso—, instó Jasper en voz baja. —Alice sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hace—, estuve de acuerdo. —Solo desearía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—No te preocupes por eso—, dijo Jasper, y sentí que me obligaba a no preocuparme por eso. Era difícil enojarse cuando un empático estaba trabajando su vudú. —Alice ve todo funcionando, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si tú lo dices—, acepté.

Alice y Bella se alejaron lo suficiente de la iglesia que no pude oír físicamente su conversación, pero aún podía escuchar los pensamientos de Alice. El resto del memorial pasó completamente desapercibido mientras escuchaba - escuchando, sí, pero si Bella estaba teniendo dudas sobre mí, necesitaba reforzarme.

—Todas esas chicas, Alice,— respiró Bella. —¿Qué fue diferente de mí?

—Ya sabes lo que es diferente. No te preocupa que te haya lastimado, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no—, dijo Bella. —Eso es todo. No estoy preocupada en absoluto. Sabía desde el principio que no me haría daño.

Alice suspiró. —No estoy siguiendo, Bella. ¿Dónde está el problema aquí?

Bella golpeó su muleta en el suelo. —Me siento culpable.

Alice estaba confundida. —¿La culpa del superviviente?

Bella negó con la cabeza. —No, no es eso. Es como ... me siento mal porque no me siento lo suficientemente mal por esas chicas. Quiero decir, murieron porque mi novio tenía sed, pero si tuviera que elegir entre salvar sus vidas y mantenerlo ... Yo lo elegiría. Si nunca se hubiera convertido en un vampiro, tanta gente hubiera vivido, y ¿qué tipo de persona soy, que cambiaría todas esas vidas para tenerlo aquí conmigo ahora?

—Eres una mujer enamorada, eso es lo que eres—, respondió Alice. —Si es algo reconfortante, sé exactamente cómo te sientes. Jasper también tiene un pasado violento.

Bella se volvió para mirar a Alice. —¿Mató a mucha gente?

Alice asintió. —Jasper bebió sangre humana durante mucho tiempo. Y luego, hubo guerras de vampiros.

—¿Guerras de vampiros?— Bella repitió.

—Esa es una historia para otro momento—, respondió Alice. —Lo importante es que lo sé, Bella. Sé lo que es amar tanto a alguien que tienes que disculpar su pasado porque no puedes vivir sin él.

Bella asintió lentamente. —¿Cómo tratas con ello?

Alice suspiró. —Sigo recordándome que nada de lo que hago puede cambiar el pasado. ¿Cuáles son mis opciones, después de todo? Podría dejar a Jasper. Entonces los dos estaríamos descontentos, y él probablemente lucharía por mantener su dieta actual. cambia lo que se ha hecho .

—¿Y qué hay de la justicia? ¿Podemos simplemente ignorar eso?— Bella preguntó suavemente.

Alice pasó unos momentos formulando su respuesta. —Piensa en el sistema de justicia humana. Ponen a las personas en prisión para evitar que lastimen a alguien más, con la esperanza de rehabilitarlas. Edward está rehabilitado, ¿no crees? Lo mismo vale para Jasper, o para cualquiera de nuestra familia. En cuanto al castigo ... te lo prometo, Bella, él se castigará a sí mismo por toda la eternidad .

Bella asintió lentamente. —Si me convierto en un vampiro, ¿seré así? ¿Voy a ... matar gente?

—No, no necesariamente. Los accidentes suceden, por supuesto, pero tendrás que ayudar a Edward, y al resto de nosotros. Podemos evitar que lastimes a alguien hasta que puedas controlar la sed de sangre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará hasta que pueda controlarlo?— Bella preguntó.

—No puedo ver tan lejos todavía—, le dijo Alice. —Podría ser un año, podría ser varios. Es diferente para todos.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo la elección correcta? Sobre ser vampiro, quiero decir

—No sé cuál es la opción correcta. Sé que tienes que ir a donde te lleve tu corazón. Puede que no siempre salga como quieres, pero disminuirá tus remordimientos.

—Está bien—, Bella asintió. —Gracias, Alice, por hablarme sobre esto.

—De nada, por supuesto. Pero sabes que Edward hablaría de esto contigo, ¿verdad? Él puede manejarlo.

—Sé que puede. Simplemente no quiero que piense que tengo dudas sobre él. Lo amo, no hay nada que vaya a cambiar eso.

—Estoy segura de que verá eso, a tiempo. ¿Quieres volver ahora? Te ves con frío.

—Sí, por favor—, estuvo de acuerdo Bella.

Me concentré en la capilla y el servicio nuevamente, aliviado después de escuchar su conversación.

 _Escuchando mucho, ¿Edward?_ Los pensamientos de Jasper preguntaron. Los humanos están sospechando de ti, has estado ido por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento—, murmuré, cambiando, fingiendo estar inquieto.

Bella y Alice regresaron, tomando los asientos que habían ocupado antes. Esta vez, Bella tomó mi mano y la sostuve con seguridad.

—¿Estás bien?— Susurré. No estaba segura de sí le diría que estuve escuchando. Quizás debería esperar a que ella comparta esas cosas conmigo.

—Sí, estoy bien—, estuvo de acuerdo Bella.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

Hubo una recepción después del servicio, pero Bella quería ir directamente a casa. Nuestro arreglo de dos autos había sido innecesario después de todo, Alice había tenido una visión de Bella exigiendo irse temprano, pero esa crisis había sido evitada por su charla de corazón a corazón.

Bella fue al dormitorio, queriendo cambiarse de ropa cómoda, y cuando le ofrecí ayuda, ella no me rechazó. Sin embargo, en lugar de sacarse la ropa nueva, apoyó las muletas en la cómoda y se sentó en la cama.

—Lamento haberte hecho ir a eso—, dijo Bella, mirándome mientras estaba en la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?— Fruncí el ceño.

Bella miró al suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Dije que pensé que sería bueno para ti, pero creo que estaba tratando de aclarar mi propia conciencia. En vez de eso, terminé castigándote innecesariamente.

Di un paso en la habitación. —Bella, merezco que me castiguen.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Estabas haciendo lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir. Quizás está ... justificado.

Mis labios se fruncieron. —La justificación es una cosa. Sin embargo, cada vida tiene un precio ... algunas valen más que otras, yo diría, pero aún así, el precio debe pagarse de alguna manera. Puedes reconocerlo y amarme al mismo tiempo ... puedes?

Bella asintió, y luego usó el poste de la cama para ponerse de pie. Me incliné hacia delante, pero ella me hizo un gesto y cojeó hacia mí.

—Bella—, le regañé, —Sabes que todavía no debes ponerte de pie.

—Estaré bien—, insistió Bella, mirando mi protección. —He tenido huesos rotos antes, Edward; algunos resbalones aquí y allá tienen que pasar.

Solté un bufido, atrapándola cuando ella me alcanzó y la sostuve por la cintura. —Resbalar es un accidente. Lo que estás haciendo es intencional.

—Cállate, Edward. Hay algo que quiero hacer—, dijo, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Bueno.— Esperé, mirándola mordiéndose el labio. —¿vas a hacer lo que querías o solo me vas a mirar?

—Bueno, requiere tu cooperación—, dijo Bella, apretando los dedos contra mi camisa.

—Está bien—, dije más lentamente. —¿Esto es algo que no me va a gustar?

Bella se encogió de hombros, mirándome esperanzada. —No estoy seguro.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tendrás que decirme qué es lo que quieres si alguna vez vamos a hacerlo?— Señalé.

—Quiero que me amarres.

Parpadeé. Si no tuviera una audición impecable, le hubiera pedido que lo repitiera. ¿Atarla?

—¿Has estado albergando un fetiche secreto de esclavitud todo este tiempo?— Me preguntaba. —Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.

Bella se sonrojó. —No... sí... quiero decir, es algo que quiero hacer, pero quiero hacerlo ahora. Quiero... ponerme completamente a tu merced. Para demostrar que confío en ti. Que te conozco.

Luché a través de una oleada de ternura. —Bella... no tienes que demostrarme nada. Además... ya estás completamente a mi merced—. Para expresar mi punto, la levanté fácilmente en el aire y la sostuve allí.

Bella frunció el ceño. —Qué manera de arruinar el momento. Mira, sé que podría no hacer ninguna diferencia, pero no me siento impotente cuando estoy contigo. Sé que si te empujara, te moverías, o si te pido que te detengas, pararías.

—¿Y sientes que necesitas demostrar que confías en mí?— Pregunté, sonriendo por su lógica, o la falta de ella. La coloqué suavemente en el piso, manteniéndola cerca.

—No es que lo necesite, es lo que quiero. Aunque sea irrelevante ... bueno, será divertido, ¿no?— Dijo Bella, sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente. Oh, yo había sido una mala influencia para esta mujer, y me encantaba.

—Hmm. ¿Con qué propones que te ate?— Pregunté, pretendiendo considerar la propuesta de Bella, a pesar de que ya estaba convencido. La idea de que Bella se ofrezca a mí, en ese extremo, me intrigaba cada vez más.

—Si me dejas caminar hacia la cómoda, puedo mostrarte—, dijo Bella, jugando tímidamente. Resoplé y opté por llevarla en su lugar, que soportó con una paciencia poco característica. Aún sostenida en mis brazos, buscó en el cajón superior de la cómoda, uno de los que se había convertido en la de ella, y sacó dos largos pañuelos de gasa blancos.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Alice los puso allí o tú lo hiciste?

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Le pedí a Alice que los consiguiera. Pensé que sería algo con lo que podríamos ... er ... celebrar con. Ya sabes, después de que salga el yeso. Pero prefiero hacerlo esta noche.

—Siempre llena de sorpresas—, sonreí, llevándola a la cama. —Creo que deberíamos empezar quitándote el vestido. ¿Qué piensas?

Bella asintió en serio. —Ese es un buen comienzo.

La puse en el borde de la cama y me incliné sobre ella para deslizarme hacia abajo por la cremallera, mientras Bella aplastaba sus manos contra mi estómago. Entonces solo fue cuestión de levantar la tela negra sobre su cabeza. Sonreí cuando vi su sujetador negro y sus bragas blancas.

—Los negros estaban sucios—, explicó Bella con tono defensivo y sacudiendo los hombros.

Me reí entre dientes y le quité el broche del sujetador. —Es lindo.

—Si tú lo dices,— murmuró Bella, buscando los botones de mi camisa. Le quité las manos.

—Oh, no. Vas a estar atada, ¿recuerdas? Manos para ti—, insistí, levantándola fácilmente y colocándola estratégicamente en la cama. Bella me observó con su labio entre sus dientes mientras tomaba la primera bufanda y miraba el pilar de la cama.

Agarré su muñeca, tan ligera y delicada bajo mi mano, y cuidadosamente até la bufanda alrededor de ella. Luego até los cabos sueltos alrededor de la pata de la cama. me gustó el efecto, decidí. Su brazo se mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo y la dejó mucho más expuesta a mí. Repití mis movimientos con su otra muñeca y tomé un largo momento solo para mirarla. Ella siempre me pareció vulnerable, pero ahora parecía más aún, con los brazos extendidos y los pechos hacia arriba. El depredador natural en mí reaccionó con fuerza.

Bella esperó, mirándome, el pecho subiendo y bajando con su respiración ligeramente rápida. Me arrodillé junto a ella y le deslicé las bragas. Mis ojos viajaron desde sus pies a su rostro. ¿Dónde empezar?

Al final, comencé donde siempre comencé, con sus labios. Asomándome sobre ella, la besé lentamente, disfrutando el simple roce de nuestros labios. Sin tocarla, sin que ella me tocara, ese contacto simple era de alguna manera aún más eléctrico.

Bella suspiró y me alejé. Ella hizo un puchero.

—Paciencia—, susurré, colocando un beso muy cuidadoso en su garganta, justo donde la sangre latía con más fuerza. Yo acaricié su hombro y seguí el camino natural hacia su pecho. Me lamí un pezón rosado y sentí su gemido gutural. ¿Qué más podría necesitar que momentos como este?

Me deslice por su pecho, succionando su otro pezón. Su espalda se arqueó, su cuerpo rogaba en silencio. Mis manos alcanzaron sus muslos, acariciando su exuberante piel. Nunca antes la había disfrutado de esta manera, sin la distracción de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Era un tipo nuevo y diferente de dicha.

Me moví en el espacio entre las piernas de Bella y dejé que mis labios bajaran, sobre su suave barriga, deteniéndose brevemente en la cicatriz de su pelvis. El atractivo de su sexo me llevó a lamerle la piel sedosa, ya resbaladiza con su esencia. Me preguntaba si alguna vez podría cansarme del sabor de ella. ¿Sabría ella diferente cuando era una vampira? Ah, pero si ella fuera indestructible, podría devorarla con abandono, languidecer en su embriagadora dulzura sin temor a ser demasiado rudo, demasiado duro.

Bella vino rápidamente, sus muslos sujetando ineficazmente a mi alrededor mientras sus gritos resonaron por toda la habitación. Esperé a que se relajara nuevamente antes de alejarme, sentándome sobre mis talones. La piel de Bella conservaba un hermoso rubor, rosado en el pecho y las mejillas.

—Todavía estás vestido,— suspiró Bella. Luchando con una sonrisa, me puse de pie y comencé a desabrocharme la camisa. Verla mientras ella me miraba era fascinante. Sus ojos parpadearon desde mis manos hasta mi pecho desnudo y mi cara, y así sucesivamente. Ella se lamió los labios cuando me quité la camisa. Sonreí cuando me quité los zapatos y los calcetines. Contuve el aliento cuando desabotoné mis pantalones. Sus ojos siguieron la cremallera, y luego me quité los pantalones y los boxers con un solo movimiento. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se fijaron en mi polla. Me deleité en su mirada por un largo momento, amando lo que la mera visión de mi cuerpo podría hacerle a ella.

—¿Ves algo que quieras?— Yo pregunté.

Bella parpadeó y sus ojos se posaron en los míos. —¿Qué? —

—Te pregunté si viste algo que quisieras—, repetí, merodeando sobre ella. —Y deberías responder, porque si hay algo que quieras, no vas a obtenerlo hasta que lo solicites—.

Bella se retorció. —¿Quieres que hable sucio?—

Acaricié su garganta, sonriendo. —Solo un poco. Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para decirme que querías estar atada. Seguramente puedes decirme qué quieres que haga a continuación.

Bella tomó un aliento tembloroso. —Quiero que me folles—, dijo con sorprendente firmeza. Gruñí.

—No sé por qué me encanta oírte maldecir, pero lo hago—, confesé, situándome entre sus piernas.

—Yo tampoco sé - oh,— jadeó cuando empujé dentro de ella. Ella era tan resbaladiza. Comencé a un ritmo lento, aclimatándome una vez más ante el calor y la rigidez increíbles. Escuché el aumento sutil de su frecuencia cardíaca y sus gemidos bajos hasta que ya no fue suficiente.

—Más profundo, te necesito más profundo—, dijo Bella como si fuera la lectora de la mente. En un movimiento rápido, levanté sus piernas sobre mis hombros y agarré sus muslos mientras el nuevo ángulo me permitía acercarme. Me hundí en ella con aún más facilidad, y ella respondió con un agudo jadeo.

—¿Esto es lo que necesitas?— Pregunté, tomándola fuerte, rápido.

—Sí—, siseó Bella, apretando las manos en puños. —Se siente tan bien.

Gemí mi acuerdo y me concentré en el agarre resbaladizo de sus paredes alrededor de mi eje, atrayéndome antes de liberarme de nuevo a regañadientes. El resto fue un frenesí, una escalada frenética de gemidos y temblores. Podía sentir el sudor formándose en su piel, podía saborearla en el aire. Fue una experiencia de cuerpo completo.

—Oh Dios—, lloraba Bella, y luego sus gemidos se volvieron ininteligibles, y su orgasmo nos hizo perder a los dos. Las reacciones violentas de su cuerpo, apretar tan fuerte, correr sangre, era demasiado para resistirse, ¿y no era así siempre? Mi cuerpo era esclavo de ella, anhelando su liberación más que la suya.

Cuando el éxtasis se apaciguó hasta convertirse en una satisfacción, me retiré a regañadientes, soltando con cuidado sus piernas. Desaté sus muñecas, pero ella permaneció tumbada lánguidamente por un momento, con los brazos extendidos y sonriendo.

—¿Viva allí?— Bromeé, acostada a su lado.

—Muy, muy viva,— suspiró Bella. —A veces, siento que mi vida no comenzó hasta la noche en que te conocí.

—Créeme, te entiendo muy bien.


	30. BF-30

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Treinta**

* * *

—Edward, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?— Bella suspiró, alejando mi mano de su pelo. Había estado jugando con él, sintiéndolo, realmente, porque era notablemente suave, mientras usaba mi computadora portátil para escribir en un papel. De acuerdo, entonces ella había estado haciendo más muecas y suspirando durante los últimos cinco minutos que escribiendo.

—No remotamente—, respondí, trazando la curva de su oreja en su lugar. —¿Cuánto más va a durar eso?—

—Toda la noche, si no dejas de distraerme—, se quejó Bella. —Alice también sigue enviándome mensajes de texto. Quizás deberías ir a jugar con ella por un tiempo y dejarme trabajar.

Me incliné para susurrarle al oído, —No puedo jugar con Alice de la manera en que quiero jugar contigo.

Bella rodó los ojos, pero el rápido golpe de su corazón la delató. —¿Hay algo sobre mí estudiando que te excite? ¿O te molesta tanto que no te estoy poniendo atención?—

He pensado en eso por un momento. —Ambos. Eres lindo cuando estás enfocado y determinado. Me recuerda la forma en que te ves cuando me estás chupando ...

—Por favor no termines esa oración,— Bella hizo una mueca.

Suspiré y me retiré a mi lado del sofá. —¿Por qué estás trabajando en ese papel ahora, de todos modos? Pensé que no era debido hasta después de Acción de Gracias

—Bien, y Acción de Gracias es esta semana, y volveremos a Forks para el largo fin de semana. ¿De verdad crees que voy a hacer algún trabajo mientras estamos allí?

—Buen punto—, acepté. —Sabes, a veces eres increíblemente práctica. No sé cómo lo logras.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —No siempre soy práctica. Subí a un auto contigo, ¿no?

—De nuevo, punto justo—, estuve de acuerdo. Me volví a distraer por su cabello. Había tantos colores.

—En serio, Edward, ¿por qué no llamas a Alice y a Jasper y les dejas venir? Al parecer, Alice se está muriendo de aburrimiento. Y luego puedo ir al dormitorio y trabajar en esto en paz.

—Bien—, suspiré, sabiendo que estaba luchando una batalla perdida por la atención de Bella. Cogí el teléfono de Bella de la mesa de café, porque estaba más cerca que el mío, y marqué el número.

—Oh, Dios mío, finalmente—, Alice respondió con un suspiro de alivio. —Jasper y yo estamos en camino ahora mismo. Nos vemos en cinco.

Ella colgó, y tiré el teléfono a un lado. —Psíquicos—, murmuré.

Bella se rió y recogió sus libros y la computadora portátil. Ella los metió en su mochila para llevarlos a la habitación. Era la única forma en que podía manejarlo con las muletas. —Como dije, estaré en el dormitorio. ¡Diviértanse! —

—Trata de terminar rápido—, le supliqué.

—Alice no es tan mala, solo un poco exagerada. Te divertirás—, insistió Bella.

Negué con la cabeza. —No estoy preocupado por eso. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo—.

Bella se inclinó y me besó rápidamente, encogiendo su bolso sobre sus hombros. —Eres extrañamente dulce para un vampiro. Nos vemos en un momento—.

Ella recogió sus muletas y se metió en el dormitorio. Tocaron la puerta antes de que Bella se perdiera de vista, y Alice irrumpió antes de que yo pudiera levantarme para contestar.

—Tenemos noticias—, dijo Alice en voz baja, demasiado bajo para que Bella escuchara. Agitó un periódico con su pequeña mano y se acercó a mí. Jasper siguió más tranquilamente a su paso, cerrando la puerta de forma segura detrás de él.

Cogí el papel de Alice y escaneé la página principal.

La ciudad aprueba nuevas regulaciones sobre fumar ... Entran en vigor nuevos recortes de impuestos ... Cuatro desapariciones en una semana ...

—¿Desapariciones?— Lo cuestioné, ya revisando el artículo. Las desapariciones no tenían patrón, ni rima ni razón. Algunos ocurrieron durante el día, otros durante la noche. Algunos hombres, algunas mujeres, todas las edades diferentes.

—Tiene que ser un vampiro—, asentí, mirando rápidamente a Alice y Jasper. —¿Crees que es Victoria?—

—Imposible decir—, respondió Alice. —Pero probablemente.—

—¿Qué tan probable es que otro nómada pasea por la zona al mismo tiempo?— Jasper señaló. —Pero entonces, eso es mucha alimentación. ¿Tal vez su amigo se reincorporó a ella?—

—Eso sería malo—, suspiré, doblando el papel. —Sobre todo porque no conocemos su olor—.

—Y sin tener una idea de quién es, estoy luchando por localizarlo en mis visiones. Estoy seguro de que ella le dijo cómo manejar mi poder de todos modos—.

—Desearía saber qué estaba pasando en su cabeza—, me quejé. Jasper se dejó caer en la silla en la que nadie más que él se sentó, y Alice se sentó en su regazo, luciendo como una gran muñeca de ventrílocuo.

—Ojalá. No ser capaz de verla me está volviendo loca—, suspiró Alice.

 _Y cuando Alice no está contenta, no estoy contento_ , se quejó Jasper mentalmente. Me reí entre dientes, pero era difícil apreciar el humor cuando había tanto de qué preocuparse.

—¿Crees que deberíamos investigar la situación?— Me preguntaba. —Tal vez debería ir a Seattle yo mismo. ¿Podrían los dos quedarse con Bella ...?—

Jasper negó con la cabeza. —Mala idea. Bella está más segura contigo, y no deberías ir sola—.

—Estoy de acuerdo—, Alice asintió rápidamente. —Por más que me gustaría robarle a Bella por un tiempo, tienes una mejor oportunidad de escuchar a Victoria venir que Jasper o yo—.

—Emmett y yo podríamos ir,— sugirió Jasper. —Tengo algo de experiencia rastreando vampiros, y Emmett puede ser sutil cuando se lo propone—.

—Está bien—, estuve de acuerdo. Alice estaba preocupada por la idea, pero ella no discutió.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

El miércoles, Bella y yo salimos a la carretera, de regreso a Forks para Acción de Gracias. Yo —oficialmente— me quedaría con los Cullen durante nuestro largo fin de semana, pero no tenía intención de alejarme más de veinte yardas de Bella en un momento dado. El acuerdo fue puramente para calmar las preocupaciones de Charlie sobre la castidad de su hija. Él sería dichosamente inconsciente mientras yo subía a la ventana de Bella todas las noches.

—Cocinar va a ser difícil con las muletas—, suspiró Bella mientras rodábamos hacia la ciudad. —Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?—

Le lancé una mirada de ceja levantada. —¿Quieres que la comida sea comestible?—

Bella sonrió pacientemente. —No tienes que cocinar de verdad, solo ayúdame a sacar y poner cosas en el horno, cosas así—.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso—, asentí.

—Supongo que la cena no será agradable para ti. Mucha comida para pretender comer—, reflexionó Bella. —Tal vez podamos esconder una bolsa debajo de la mesa para que la vacíes. Charlie no aprobará nada si parece que no te gusta mi cocina—.

Me reí. —Estoy seguro de que si pudiera probar tu cocina correctamente, me encantaría—.

—Muy dulce de tu parte, pero innecesario—, Bella sonrió. —Te encantan otras cosas—.

Me deslicé en el camino de entrada de grava de Charlie y llevé las bolsas de Bella hasta la puerta principal mientras ella saltaba a mi lado. Charlie abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos a la escalera, ansioso por ver a su hija. Tenía la sensación de que me vería obligado a renunciar a ella esta noche. Estaría acechando afuera mientras ella y su padre se veían atrapados en su burbuja.

—Hola, papá—, sonrió Bella.

—Hola, Bells. Edward—, añadió asintiendo. Dudaba que el hombre estuviera feliz conmigo, ni debería estarlo, cuando le estaba quitando a su hija, aunque él no lo supiera. Aún así, tuvimos una comprensión tentativa. Él amaba a Bella, y yo amaba a Bella, y tendríamos que compartirla.

—¿Qué quieres para cenar?— Bella preguntó mientras subía cojeando la escalera.

Charlie negó con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera estarás cocinando esta noche, señorita. Estamos pidiendo pizza y vas a apoyar esa pierna—, cloqueó, mirando su yeso.

Bella se apretó a su lado, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —He estado en el enyesada por un mes, papá. Ahora soy bastante competente—.

—Sabes que no me gusta verte con muletas—, se quejó Charlie, quitándome las bolsas con fuerza. No discutí, dado que parecía estar tácitamente invitándome a entrar dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él. Me acerqué furtivamente y los seguí a ambos a la sala de estar.

—No me encanta estar con muletas—, señaló Bella. —Pero no voy a discutir contigo sobre la pizza, porque tengo un día lleno de cocina para hacer mañana. Conseguiste todas las compras que te dije que compraras, ¿no?—

—Lo hice, aunque no creo que debas pasar todo el tiempo en pie—, dijo Charlie. Se instaló en el sofá junto a Bella, y me condenó a la butaca que podía decir que solía frecuentar.

—No va a ser tan malo, y Edward me va a ayudar—, señaló Bella con una sonrisa en mi dirección.

—Mmm, bueno. Espero que no te importe, pero también invité a los Blacks. Billy quiere ver el juego, y de todos modos estás haciendo tanta comida ...—

—Oh—, Bella palideció, lanzando miradas de pánico. —Creo que lo haremos funcionar—.

—Iré a pedir la pizza—, dijo Charlie, dirigiéndose a la cocina. —¿Te quedas, Ed?—

—Por supuesto que sí—, respondió Bella mientras yo luchaba con una mueca por el apodo. Despreciaba los apodos.

Tan pronto como Charlie salió de la habitación, Bella se volvió hacia mí, mordiéndose el labio. —¿Va a ser un problema?—

Era un gran problema, pero me encogí de hombros. —No puede exponerme sin exponerse. Puedo jugar bien—.

—Está bien—, Bella estuvo de acuerdo, dudosa. —Solo tengo miedo ... quiero decir, después de lo que sucedió la última vez que los tres estábamos juntos en una habitación ...—

—Seguramente no volverá a ser eso—, le aseguré, inclinándome sobre el brazo de la silla para estrechar su mano. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Si tú lo dices,— Bella estuvo de acuerdo.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

Me quedé lo suficiente para ayudar a Bella a poner el pavo en el horno, y entonces Jasper y Emmett vigilaron la casa el tiempo suficiente para que estacionara mi auto en su casa, fuera de la vista de cualquier mirada curiosa.

Me apresuré a volver sin detenerme para hablar con los Cullen, ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde, y me encontré con Emmett y Jasper afuera.

—Todo despejado—, dijo Jasper. —Emmett y yo nos dirigiremos a Seattle ahora. Alice está tratando de reclutar a Rosalie y Esme para cuidar la casa mañana. Está nerviosa: no puede ver con los lobos en la imagen, ¿sabes?—

Asenti. —No es necesario lastimar. Si Jacob no puede controlarse a sí mismo ... bueno, podríamos necesitar la ayuda—.

—Oh, eso sería un espectáculo—, se rió Emmett. —Edward y el perro callejero tratando de rasgarse la garganta en una pila de relleno.—

—Oh, sí. Suena como un montón de diversión—, le dije secamente.

—Te ves acogedora—, me reí entre dientes, dándome cuenta de que también llevaba un grueso pantalón de chándal.

—Es aún más acogedor aquí—, respondió Bella. —¿No te vas a unir a mí?—

—Mmm, eventualmente. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que me metí en esta cama?—

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Estaba segura de que nos atraparía. Y que mi padre te dispararía. Y en aquel entonces, no me había dado cuenta de que eras a prueba de balas—.

—Todavía podría ser incómodo si él trata de dispararme y la bala rebotara. Hablo sobre preguntas incómodas—.

—Pero entonces, probablemente puedas escapar antes de que él te vea—, respondió Bella. —Aún así, hay un cierto aire de ... peligro, tener un chico, más o menos, en mi habitación, con mi papá al otro lado del pasillo—.

—¿Porque hacer algo con un vampiro ya no tiene un aire de peligro?—

Bella se rió. —Eres ridículo. Así que no da miedo. Temo mucho más la ira de mi padre que la tuya—.

Negué con la cabeza. —Realmente no deberías decir cosas así. Solo lo estás pidiendo—.

Bella delicadamente levantó una ceja. —¿Pidiendo qué?—

Hice una pausa, presionando un dedo en sus labios para evitar que hablara. Una rápida escucha me dijo que Charlie se había quedado dormido. Le sonreí a Bella, sintiéndome travieso.

—Pidiendo esto—, dije, buceando rápidamente bajo las sábanas. Le quité los pantalones y la ropa interior con práctica facilidad, y Bella soltó un chillido cuando pasé mi lengua por su sexo.

—Jesús, Edward, advierteme,— Bella jadeó. Sentí sus manos agarrando las mantas a cada lado de mí. Presioné dos dedos dentro de ella y la lamí rápidamente, marcando un ritmo frenético. Ella llegó en un minuto, amortiguando sus sonidos con una almohada.

Volví a subir su cuerpo, sonriendo ante sus expresiones aturdidas.

—¿Es ese mi castigo por no pensar que eres aterrador?— Bella preguntó. —Porque si lo es, no es muy efectivo—.

Sonreí y enganché su pierna buena, junto a mi cadera. —Oh, te daré algo efectivo—.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

Fingí llegar nuevamente a la puerta por la mañana, vestido con un nuevo conjunto de ropa. Charlie me dejó entrar y me dirigió a la cocina con un gruñido. Regresó apresuradamente a la sala de estar, aparentemente nervioso por pasar la cocina. No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta por qué.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto?— Pregunté, mirando la extensión de ollas y sartenes y tablas de cortar y - —¿Deberías estar empuñando cuchillos? No tienes la mejor trayectoria con objetos filosos—.

—Soy perfectamente capaz en la cocina—, Bella miró desde su asiento a la mesa, donde se sentó como una reina en su trono. Ella señaló su gran cuchillo para picarme. —Ahora hazte útil y gira el pavo. Quiero asegurarme de que se cocine de manera uniforme. Ese horno es notoriamente voluble—.

—Está bien—, estuve de acuerdo, aunque solo la mitad de lo que dijo tenía sentido.

—Simplemente gira la sartén hacia el otro lado—, instruyó Bella, alejándome. —Tengo relleno para centrarme aquí—.

Hice lo que me dijó, abriendo el horno y girando la sartén fácilmente. La calidez fue asombrosa. Quizás debería encender mi propio horno con más frecuencia...

Bella suspiró detrás de mí. —Sabes, tal vez quieras usar un agarrador la próxima vez. Si alguien te ve tocando sartenes calientes con las manos, harán preguntas—.

—Bien—, murmuré, cerrando la puerta del horno. —Anotado. ¿Algo más que necesites?—

—Puedes comenzar a cortar las zanahorias—, dijo Bella, golpeando un tallo de apio.

Pasé la mañana obedeciendo las órdenes que Bella ladraba como un pequeño sargento de instrucción. No tenía idea de cómo se suponía que el producto final debía verse, u oler, pero Bella parecía más o menos satisfecha con el resultado. Y casi podía escuchar a Charlie salivar las pocas veces que metió la cabeza en la habitación.

Alrededor de la una en punto, cuando todos los diversos platos se estaban calentando en el horno, y mientras estaba restregando a las víctimas de la cocina de Bella, un automóvil entró retumbando en el camino de entrada. Miré por la ventana al destartalado Volkswagen. Jacob condujo, y la relación familiar entre él y el hombre en el asiento del pasajero era obvia. Los ojos, el cabello, la forma de sus caras. Me preguntaba si el padre era tan detestable como el hijo.

Jacob abrió el baúl y sacó una silla de ruedas, con la que ayudó a su padre a entrar. Ninguno de los dos pensó qué era lo que había impedido al hombre, lo que me frustró hasta el final. Odiaba un misterio sin resolver.

Charlie escuchó su llegada y se apresuró a ayudarlos a subir los escalones de la entrada. Me volví para mirar a Bella, que me miraba tensamente.

—Estará bien—, le prometí, solo parcialmente confiado.

Bella se mordió el labio un poco más y sus ojos volvieron a la puerta.

—Me alegro de que puedas hacerlo—, decía Charlie en el porche.

—¿Quién más está aquí?— Jacob preguntó, aunque lo sabía. Reconoció mi auto fácilmente.

—Solo el pequeño novio de Bella—, dijo Charlie mientras hacía entrar al padre en la casa.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron peligrosamente, y luego ella estaba sobre sus muletas, prácticamente volando hacia el pasillo. Billy se dirigió a la sala de estar, dejando a Charlie solo para enfrentar la ira de Bella.

—Difícilmente lo llamaría pequeño—, siseó Bella a su padre. —Y es mejor que te portes bien hoy. Edward no ha sido más que maravilloso para mí, y merece tener un buen día—.

—Relájate, Bella. Sabes que no quise decir nada. ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?—

Bella suspiró. —Es solo que a Jacob no le gusta mucho Edward, y hará todo lo posible para hacerlo miserable. No necesita tu ayuda con eso—.

—Está bien, es fácil—, dijo Charlie, justo cuando Jacob hizo su entrada con un tiempo impecable.

—Lo digo en serio—, dijo Bella, y la vi dispararle a Jacob una mirada en su mente. —Retendré las batatas si no juegas bien—.

—¡Ahora!— Charlie exclamó. —Eso está por debajo del cinturón—.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Quiero decir negocios. Hola, Jacob—, añadió con frialdad antes de retroceder hacia la cocina. Floté a su lado, nervioso por el tenor de los pensamientos del chico. Si él no pudiera comportarse ...

—Vamos, ayúdame a poner las cosas en orden—, instó Bella, tirando de la manga de mi suéter. —Cuanto antes terminemos la comida, más pronto podrán desmayarse en un coma alimenticio—.

—Está bien—, me reí entre dientes, dirigiéndome hacia el horno. Una vez que extendí los artículos en el mostrador, Bella se hizo cargo de la estufa, revolviendo vigorosamente una olla de salsa, y siguió emitiendo órdenes: sacar platos, vasos, cubiertos, condimentos, etc. Obedecí sin palabras, pero me pregunté por la complejidad de todo.

Cuando mi trabajo fue, aparentemente, hecho, Bella soltó un bramido en dirección a la sala de estar. —¡La comida está lista!—

—Aww, Bells, ¿no puede esperar hasta el medio tiempo?— La voz de Charlie volvió a llamar. Bella frunció el ceño.

—No, no puedo esperar. No pasé toda la mañana preparando esta comida para quedar en el segundo lugar del fútbol. Pongan tus traseros aquí—.

Parpadeé. —¿Pensé que Acción de Gracias se trataba de tiempo familiar y basura sentimental?—

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que no. Se trata de que las mujeres hagan todo el trabajo duro y que los hombres actúen como vagos perezosos. Triste, pero cierto—.

—Bueno ... ¿por qué no te sientas ahora? Puedo preparar tu plato o intentarlo, en cualquier caso—.

Bella sonrió y se levantó para besarme rápidamente en la mejilla, con un ritmo impecable, dándole a su padre que finalmente había decidido entrar, los invitados a remolque. —Solo consígueme un poco de todo—, instruyó, tomando asiento. Bella había puesto tarjetas de lugar, principalmente para evitar que me sentara al lado de cualquiera de los Blacks.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me dejaste cortar el pavo?— Charlie preguntó, mirando tristemente el plato ya cortado de carne.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. —Por un lado, porque estabas ocupado gritando a los Seahawks, y por otro, porque es más rápido hacerlo con el cuchillo eléctrico, que no sabes cómo usar—.

Mantuve mi cara apartada, acumulando comida en un plato para Bella. No sabía cómo algunos de los artículos calificaban como comestibles. Jacob se acercó a mí, cargando su propio plato.

—No permitas que te retengamos de tu propia cena—, dijo Jacob en voz baja, sarcásticamente. —Estoy seguro de que hay algunos cuellos decentes en la ciudad en los que podrías comer—.

—Uh-huh. Y mientras estoy fuera, me aseguraré de recoger algunas croquetas para ti, chucho—, le respondí.

Me volteé con una sonrisa fácil y le entregué el plato de Bella. Escuché a Jacob echando humo por la cabeza y esperando a que todos los demás comieran antes de volver para hacer mi propio plato, bastante irrelevante. Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados, me encontré entre Bella y Charlie, desafortunadamente colocados frente a los otros dos en la pequeña mesa redonda.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿cómo está esa pierna?— Billy preguntó mientras todos comenzaban a palear la comida. Me tragué a la fuerza un bocado de pavo y puré de papas. Asqueroso.

—Bien—, respondió Bella. —Me quitan el yeso durante las vacaciones de invierno—.

—Bien, bien. Un accidente de senderismo, ¿eh? ¿Tu chico aquí no pudo atraparte cuando te caíste?— Me tensé ante sus pensamientos. Él lo sabía, todo lo que podía saber.

—Sin duda lo intentó—, dijo Bella con calma. —Desafortunadamente, él no puede atraparme todo el tiempo. Nadie es perfecto—.

—Además, tú conoces a Bella—, intervino Charlie. —Ella puede convertir el mejor intento de rescate en un desastre por sí misma—.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. —Gracias Papa.—

Un silencio incómodo siguió.

—Deberías encontrar un mecánico decente para eso—, murmuró Jacob. —Un coche bonito como ese - sería una pena dejarlo todo en mal estado—.

—Ed aquí no es un mecánico medio malo—, murmuró Charlie a través de un bocado de comida. —Reparó el camión la última vez que se averió—.

Jacob frunció el ceño, pero esta vez, su ira estaba dirigida a Bella. —¿Lo dejaste trabajar en el camión?—

—Claro—, Bella se encogió de hombros. —Tenía que hacerse rápidamente, y Edward estaba dispuesto ...—

—Te dije que no permitas que nadie más trabaje en eso—, se quejó Jacob, apagó.

Más silencio incómodo.

—Entonces, Edward, ¿cómo están los Cullen?— Charlie preguntó. —Bella dijo que te estabas quedando con ellos—.

Asentí con la cabeza, tragando más allá de otro bulto incómodo de supuesta comida. —Están bien—.

—¿Cómo conoces a los Cullen?— Jacob preguntó deliberadamente, como si tal pregunta pudiera atraparme en una mentira.

—Son viejos amigos de la familia—, mentí fácilmente. —Mi tía y tío los conocían en Chicago—.

La cena siguió y siguió, así, con Jacob haciendo preguntas para hacer mi vida difícil y Bella interfiriendo. Eventualmente, los otros hombres se saciaron y regresaron a la televisión, agarrando sus pesados estómagos. Dejé caer el tenedor y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio de no tener que empujar más comida.

—Esa es una abolladura bastante desagradable en ese auto tuyo—, habló Jacob, mirándome. —¿Qué le hiciste?—

—Alguien lo golpeó en un estacionamiento—, mentí. —No dejó un nombre ni nada—.

Charlie negó con la cabeza. —La gente en estos días. No hay respeto por los demás—

—Eso no fue tan malo como pensé que sería,— suspiró Bella, relajándose. —Gracias a Dios, todo terminó—.

—Aquí está la esperanza—, le contesté, comenzando a limpiar los platos sucios. —El maldito chucho necesita aprender a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos—.

—No voy a estar en desacuerdo contigo allí—, Bella asintió. —Esto es sólo el comienzo, ¿no?—

Me volví, preocupado por el tono triste de su voz. —¿El comienzo de qué?

—Las preguntas incómodas—, suspiró Bella. —Si lo hago simplemente ... desapareceré un día ... sabrán lo que pasó. ¿Seguirían manteniendo el secreto entonces?—

Me encogí de hombros y suspiré. —Piénsalo, Bella. ¿Qué va a pensar Charlie si alguien intenta decirle que su hija ha sido convertida en vampiro? Nunca lo creería. Y ellos lo saben.

—Es solo ... triste, ¿no? Incluso si la gente está dispuesta a decirle la verdad, él nunca lo creerá. Nunca sabrá lo que pasó ...—

Me arrodillé ante Bella con un suspiro, sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos. —Es mejor para él si no lo sabe. A los Volturi no les importa cómo los humanos se enteren de nosotros: eliminan a cualquiera que sepa algo sin excepción. Está más seguro en la oscuridad.

Bella asintió, apretando mis manos. —Es solo que ... espero que todo salga bien. Que nadie sufra más de lo necesario. Porque lo quiero tanto, para siempre, contigo. No quiero que mi elección hiera a nadie más—.

Besé sus manos suavemente. —Haré todo lo que pueda para que sea así. Te lo prometo.


	31. BF-31

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Treinta y Uno**

* * *

—Te traje un poco de Listerine,— anunció Bella, acercándose al lugar en el bosque donde había dejado mi cena detrás de un árbol servicial.

—Gracias—, murmuré a través de mi garganta en carne viva. Lo que realmente necesitaba ahora era sangre, pero de todos modos le quité el enjuague bucal. No estaba seguro de cómo mi aliento podría oler a los humanos en este momento, pero siempre era mejor pecar de cauteloso.

—Estás bastante enfermo—, Bella se encogió, mirando el residuo en el suelo. —¿Tuviste que hacer esto cada vez que fingías comer frente a mí?

—Bastante, sí—. Tiré una dosis de enjuague bucal y bromeé. Sabía mal, y el alcohol era especialmente repugnante. No sabía cómo los humanos podían soportar las cosas.

—¿Mejor?— Bella preguntó después de escupir el líquido nocivo.

—Supongo—, me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué están haciendo allí?

—Ver el juego, por supuesto. Eructos, rasguños. Les pedí que lavaran el resto de los platos primero, pero no lo hicieron.

Fruncí el ceño. —Puedo lavarlos por ti.

—No harás tal cosa—, se quejó Bella cuando regresamos a la casa. Sus muletas se clavaban en el barro de vez en cuando. —Son hombres adultos. Pueden lavar los platos o tratar con las cucarachas—.

—'Chica ruda,— sonreí. —¿Qué haremos por el resto del día?

Bella suspiró. —Honestamente, podría tener una siesta.

—Sube y duerme un poco. Voy a fingir que me iré y luego me uniré a ti por la parte de atrás.

—La parte de atrás—, Bella rió disimuladamente. —¿No quieres ver el juego, sin embargo?

Levanté una ceja. —¿Con ellos? No hay oportunidad en el infierno.

—Bien, pregunta estúpida—. Entramos a la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Los hombres estaban, como Bella me había informado, despatarrados en la sala de estar, con los ojos pegados al televisor.

—Chicos, Edward se va—, anunció Bella. Billy gruñó. Solo Charlie levantó la vista.

—Adiós, Ed. Les deseo a los Cullen un feliz Día de Acción de Gracias.

—Les diré—, asentí.

En el porche, hice un gesto de despedirme de Bella con un beso, sabiendo que el perro sería capaz de escucharnos. Bella puso los ojos en blanco en mi pantalla.

—¿Estás tratando de comenzar algo?— susurró, pero estaba sonriendo. —No quiero que se vaya todo ... lobo de nuevo, no alrededor de Charlie.

—Hoy tiene mucho mejor control de sí mismo—, le aseguré. —Lo tomamos por sorpresa la última vez. Pero, sí, estoy tratando de volverlo absolutamente loco. Parece estar funcionando.

Bella sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. —Te veré en un momento.

Hice los movimientos de mover mi auto de vuelta al camino de entrada de los Cullen, corriendo hacia atrás, y subiendo a su ventana. El panel se levantó con facilidad, y cuando me deslicé dentro, Bella me saludó desde la cama con su amplia sonrisa.

—Estoy listo para mi siesta—, anunció Bella, haciendo un gesto hacia los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta en la que se había cambiado.

 _¿A quién está hablando Bella allí arriba?_

—Así que lo eres—, me reí, ignorando el pensamiento fuerte y moviéndome silenciosamente a la cama pequeña. Bella me agarró la manga y tiró de mí hacia la cama, en la cual me arrastré obedientemente.

—Ven a tomar una siesta conmigo—, sonrió Bella, tirando hacia atrás contra las almohadas.

—Ah, pero si tomo una siesta ahora, no dormiré esta noche—, bromeé.

—Oh, bueno, será mejor que te mantengas despierto—, estuvo de acuerdo Bella, volteándose hacia mí. —Estoy segura de que podrías encontrar algo para mantener tu atención.

Levanté una ceja cuando su mano se coló bajo mi camisa. —No tengo dudas de eso. Sin embargo, el cachorro sabe que estoy aquí arriba.

Bella se congeló. —¿Él nos puede escuchar?

—No del todo—, respondí. —Puede escuchar voces, pero no puede entender lo que estamos diciendo. Aunque puede olernos bastante bien ...

—¿Entonces estás diciendo ...?

—Puede que quieras detener esto, antes de que sepa exactamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí. A menos que quieras que lo sepa, por supuesto.

Bella no movió su mano inmediatamente, evidentemente considerando seriamente el asunto. —No me importa si él lo sabe ... pero no quiero que le dé ideas a Charlie—, suspiró, alejándose y cayendo sobre su espalda otra vez.

—Mi pequeña exhibicionista—, bromeé. —¿La idea te excita?

Bella frunció sus labios. —No particularmente, no. No me importaría si Jacob lo supiera, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme—.

—Me encanta eso.

Bella se sonrojó. —Bueno, deberías. Pero si no vamos a hacer nada inapropiado aquí, creo que tendré esa siesta.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías usar el resto—, estuve de acuerdo. —No te preocupes por mí. Siempre encuentro una forma de entretenerme cuando estás dormida.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa—, dijo Bella con ironía, moviéndose en el espacio entre mi brazo y mi cuerpo. —Trata de no divertirte demasiado.

Bella cayó en cuestión de minutos, probablemente más cansada de lo que se había dado cuenta, y me quedé escuchando los sonidos de abajo. La mayor parte del ruido consistía en el juego de fútbol y el comentario ocasional de uno de los hombres. Charlie y Billy conversaron ociosamente durante un rato sobre la ciudad de Forks y la reserva. Solo cuando apareció el espectáculo del medio tiempo Jacob finalmente se atrevió a decir lo que se había estado muriendo por decir durante horas.

—Charlie, ¿cuánto sabes sobre el novio de Bella?— El cachorro no se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar cada una de sus palabras, o cada uno de sus pensamientos, para el caso. Él asumió que mi oído no era más poderoso que el suyo. Y ahora estaba decidido a advertirle a Charlie sobre mí de alguna manera, al haber escuchado antes las palabras de Bella en la cocina. En su mente, convertirse en un vampiro sería un destino peor que la muerte para Bella.

Charlie se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo su cerveza mientras formaba su respuesta. —Edward parece un niño decente. Cuida de Bella.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tú—, murmuró Jacob.

—Jacob—, advirtió Billy, preocupado de que su hijo dijera demasiado, —Quizás este no es el momento.

—No, Billy, si tiene algo que decir, que lo diga. ¿Sabes algo de Edward que yo no?— Charlie preguntó.

—No exactamente—, cubrió Jacob. —Hay algo raro sobre el hombre, ¿no crees?

—Un poco diferente, claro, pero eso no es un crimen—, dijo Charlie deliberadamente. Sospechaba que los celos estaban en juego en la mente de Jacob, lo que no era del todo correcto, pero al menos Charlie intuía algún motivo oculto.

—Más que un poco diferente, creo. Parece realmente posesivo con Bella, y me da escalofríos. ¿No crees que deberías mirarlo un poco más?

Charlie se entrenó lo suficiente como para dejar su cerveza. —Ahora, Jacob, no hay motivo para eso.

—¿No es así? Realmente no sabes nada sobre el tipo, ¿verdad? Por lo que sé, podría ser ese loco asesino en serie que todavía no han atrapado.

Charlie frunció el ceño, pero Jacob había aprovechado un miedo muy real que Charlie había albergado durante mucho tiempo.

—Creo que deberías tener cuidado con cualquier persona que Bella conozca allá en esa universidad. ¿Quién sabe cómo funciona ese psicópata?— Jacob insistió.

—Sí, bueno, no creo que Edward se ajuste al perfil, pero tengo los ojos abiertos—, dijo Charlie, cerrando el tema, y estaba considerando realizar una verificación de antecedentes cuando volviera a trabajar el lunes. . No surgiría nada, por supuesto ... pero sería el tipo sospechoso de nada. Al menos, Bella y yo estaríamos fuera de Forks cuando él revisara. Tal vez los Cullen sabrían cómo lidiar con tal situación. Seguramente Carlisle no podría seguir siendo empleado como médico mientras evita los controles de antecedentes cada tantos años.

Jacob sintió que estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Charlie y se calló, pero siguió tramando, preguntándose cómo podría revelar que estaba arriba sin levantar sospechas sobre sí mismo.

Al final, Jacob no pudo encontrar su oportunidad perfecta, y Bella despertó unos veinte minutos después de que Jacob y Billy se marcharon. Charlie se quedó abajo, viendo el Sports Center ahora que el juego había terminado, y no pude contener mis preocupaciones cuando Bella colocó un beso soñoliento en mi cuello.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— Le pregunté mientras ella se estiraba.

—Mucho—, ella bostezó. —¿Ya se han ido?

Asentí con la cabeza, y una sonrisa peligrosa se extendió por la cara de Bella.

—Gracias a Dios—, dijo Bella exageradamente, balanceando su pierna buena sobre mi cadera.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

Al día siguiente, Bella visitó a los Cullen conmigo. Emmett y Jasper aún no habían regresado de su excursión, a Bella le dijeron que estaban cazando, y Esme acaparó la mayor parte de la atención de Bella. Alice se quedó arriba, dándonos un poco de espacio, y Rosalie se atrincheró en el garaje. Afortunadamente para mí, Carlisle estaba en casa, y pude hablar con él sobre mis diversas preocupaciones.

—¿Una verificación de antecedentes? Sí, ciertamente tenemos algo de experiencia con ese pequeño problema. Es una suerte que tus habilidades te hayan permitido verlo. Como sucede, Jasper está dotado de computadoras. Estoy seguro de que puede crear una historia para ti. sin dificultad.

—Lo hace a menudo, entonces—. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Los pensamientos de Carlisle me dijeron que Jasper tenía que hacer una enorme cantidad de trabajo cada diez años más o menos, cambiando certificados de nacimiento, números de seguridad social, etc.

—Ha tratado de enseñarme cómo hacerlo todo, pero me temo que el funcionamiento del mundo digital sigue siendo incomprensible para mí. Tal vez él capacite a alguien para que lo ayude con el tiempo, es una carga bastante esencial que asume para nosotros.

—De hecho—, estuve de acuerdo. —¿Has tenido noticias de Jasper o Emmett hoy?

—Me llamaron justo después de la medianoche—, dijo Carlisle. —Han captado los olores de tres vampiros diferentes hasta ahora, pero ninguno de ellos es Victoria.

—Eso no puede ser una coincidencia—, le dije, mi mente corriendo a través de las posibilidades. —Incluso una ciudad tan grande como Seattle solo podía mantener a uno o dos vampiros normales a la vez. Victoria debe tener más conocidos en el área de lo que nos habíamos dado cuenta.

—Esa es realmente una posibilidad, pero no la única posibilidad—, respondió Carlisle. Estreché mis ojos, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento.

—¿Crees que los Volturi podrían intervenir?— Dije, alarmado.

Carlisle suspiró. —Te has vuelto muy notable, Edward, ya lo sabes. Ahora, con Victoria dejando una cadena de víctimas en el área, naturalmente les parecería a los Vulturi que el mismo vampiro continuaba alimentándose desmedidamente.

Todo mi cuerpo se apoderó del terror ante la posibilidad. —Si los Volturi vienen aquí, entonces Bella corre peligro.

—Sí—, asintió Carlisle. —Alice me dice que te has decidido a cambiar a Bella. Podrías considerar cambiarla más temprano que tarde, Edward. Los Volturi bien podrían perdonar tus indiscreciones, dado que aún no has despertado sospechas entre la población humana, pero si encuentra un humano que conoce el secreto ...

Ella sería asesinada. No habría ningún argumento que pudiera salvarla.

—No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico todavía, Edward—, dijo Carlisle, y vi mi propio rostro dolorido a través de sus ojos. —Todavía no tenemos pruebas de que los Volturi hayan venido a Washington. Lo más probable es que estos vampiros estén conectados con Victoria de alguna manera.

—Bien—, asentí. —Pero no estoy seguro de que la alternativa sea más reconfortante.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

—Hombre, todo lo que podía oler era un perro mojado que regresaba a la ciudad—, se quejó Emmett cuando irrumpió en el garaje. —¿Están en alerta máxima, o qué?

—Probablemente están descontentos de que vuelva a estar en la ciudad—, le dije, mirando a Bella mirarnos a los dos. Jasper se deslizó en la habitación detrás de Emmett, evitando mis ojos. Él y Emmett tenían información para compartir tan pronto como estuviéramos solos.

—Jacob probablemente los hizo irritarse,— proporcionó Bella tentativamente. —Mi padre invitó a Jacob y a su padre a la cena de Acción de Gracias ayer.

—Sí, tenía que ser incómodo—, respondió Emmett, sin dejar de decir que habíamos hablado el miércoles por la noche.

—Lo fue,— dijo Bella firmemente. —¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje de caza?

—Exitoso—, dijo Jasper significativamente. —Encontramos un juego interesante—.

—Eso es ... bueno, creo—, dijo Bella, mirándome para confirmarme. No tenía idea de cómo hablar de cazar con un par de vampiros.

—Sí, está bien—, estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa para Bella.

—Bella—, dijo Alice, —probablemente te irás pronto, y me prometiste que me dejarías ponerte tu nuevo atuendo antes de ir a casa.

Bella rodó sus ojos, y no podía culparla por su falta de entusiasmo. Alice ya había estado en las ventas del Viernes Negro y regresaba cuando Bella y yo llegamos, y ella había hecho varias compras para Bella y para mí. Sin embargo, tenía que estar agradecido con Alice por la distracción. Sin esa excusa, no tenía idea de cómo Emmett, Jasper y yo hubiéramos podido hablar en privado.

Tan pronto como Bella estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Emmett y Jasper me rodearon, y Carlisle se acercó para escuchar también.

—Encontramos rastros de cinco vampiros distintos, pero ninguno de ellos es Victoria—, me dijo Jasper rápidamente.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pertenezcan a los Volturi?— Carlisle cuestionó antes de que pudiera formar las palabras.

Jasper negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. —He tenido experiencia con la intervención de Volturi. Son demasiado sofisticados para dejar atrás senderos evidentes. No, estos vampiros carecen de entrenamiento y habilidades.

—Entonces definitivamente están con Victoria, ¿eso crees?

—Esa sería mi suposición—, estuvo de acuerdo Jasper.

—Parece que ha hecho muchos amigos desde que la vimos por última vez—, comentó Emmett.

—Oh, santo infierno—, suspiró Jasper, volteándose para mirar a Emmett. Casi me hice eco del sentimiento cuando vi dónde se había ido la mente de Jasper.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?— Preguntó Emmett.

—No puedo creer que no lo haya visto antes—, gimió Jasper. —Ella literalmente hizo sus nuevos amigos, Emmett. Nadie se atrevió a hacer nada por el estilo desde que los Vulturi pusieron fin a las guerras del sur ...

—¿Crees que está creando un ejército?— Cuestionó Carlisle, esperando desesperadamente que Jasper demostrara estar equivocado.

—Debería haberlo visto—, continuó Jasper, medio ignorando al resto de nosotros. —La evidencia estaba allí ... las desapariciones, los senderos descuidados. Victoria está construyendo un ejército de recién nacidos para llevarnos por adelante.

Miré impotente por las escaleras, donde Bella estaba hablando ajena a Alice. —Vamos a necesitar ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Deberíamos reportarla a los Volturi, Carlisle—, dijo Jasper. —No les tomará mucho tiempo encontrar la evidencia adecuada para convencerlos de su culpa. Los eliminarán.

—Involucrar a los Volturi podría ser peligroso para nosotros también—, respondió Carlisle con preocupación. —Si Aro se involucrara a sí mismo, si escuchara los pensamientos de Victoria ... y me imagino que Aro haría de esto su asunto, dada nuestra participación. Implicaría a Edward y Bella.

—Entonces será mejor que empecemos a llamar a todos nuestros amigos—, dijo Jasper atentamente. —También están los lobos. Quiero decir, no tienen ninguna razón para querer trabajar con nosotros, pero este también es su territorio. Si hay vampiros hostiles en el área, irán tras ellos.

—¿Tienes muchos amigos?— Pregunté preocupado.

—Hay un grupo de cinco en Denali. Son como nosotros, hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. No creo que vacilarían en ayudar—, me dijo Emmett. Me di cuenta de que había visto a los vampiros que había imaginado antes, en la mente de Carlisle.

—¿Solo cinco? ¿Va a ser suficiente?— Me preguntaba.

—Tenemos otro conocido—, dijo Jasper con los labios fruncidos. —No como nosotros, pero todos saben mejor que cazar en esta área. Es posible que no comprendan nuestro estilo de vida, pero respetan nuestros deseos.

—¿Y crees que podrían ayudar?— Pregunté, estremeciéndome internamente al pensar en tantos vampiros humanos bebiendo alrededor de Bella.

—Peter ciertamente lo haría. Estuvo allí conmigo durante las guerras del sur. Creo que la mayoría de nuestros amigos tendrían suficiente experiencia para entender la necesidad de detener a este ejército, y sé que muchos de ellos preferirían mantener a los Volturi tan poco comprometidos como posible.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. —Creo que es hora de decirle a Bella lo que está sucediendo. Hagan lo que se tenga que hacer—, les dije a Carlisle, a Jasper y a Emmett.


	32. BF-32

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Treinta y dos**

* * *

Llamé involuntariamente a la puerta del dormitorio de Jasper y Alice. Los otros esperaron abajo para darle la noticia a Bella. Incluso Rosalie había regresado, principalmente para mirarme con el ceño fruncido, pero no podía culparla por su ira. Estos eran mis problemas en los que los Cullen estaban envueltos ahora, y no podía imaginar por qué se arriesgarían tanto por mí. Para Bella, sin duda, ¿pero para mí?

—Adelante—, llamó Alice, y ella me miró con cautela cuando entré.

 _No andes por las ramas, Edward. Ella odia eso._ —¿Esto no se ve hermoso en Bella?— ella dijo en voz alta, gesticulando hacia el nuevo atuendo.

Me tomé un momento para estudiar el vestido gris azulado que abrazaba la forma de Bella, y tuve que concluir que se veía hermoso.

—Bien hecho, como siempre, Alice. El vestido es casi tan bonito como la chica en él.

Bella sonrió radiante, pero Alice sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. —Si no hubiera visto por mí misma qué cursi te convertirías, nunca lo habría creído.

—Alice—, se lamentó Bella, aparentemente bien con mi cursilería. —¿Estabas listo para partir, Edward?

—No del todo. Quería hablar de algo contigo—, dije con calma, luchando por ocultar mi ansiedad. —¿Te gustaría subir?

—Está bien—, Bella estuvo de acuerdo, mirándome con curiosidad. Agarró sus muletas y se fue de la silla de salón en la que Alice la había metido. Me detuve protectoramente detrás de ella mientras luchaba por subir al tercer piso.

Dentro de —nuestra habitación—, Bella se volvió hacia mí con las cejas levantadas. —¿Entonces que hay de nuevo?

—Bella ... um ... tal vez deberías sentarte,— sugerí, estancando débilmente.

—Está bien—, dijo Bella lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama. —Nunca es un buen comienzo para una conversación.

—No, no me imagino que lo fuera—, murmuré.

 _¡Manos a la obra!_ Los pensamientos de Alice lloraban desde dos pisos más abajo, uniéndose a los otros en la sala de estar. Todos escuchando nuestra conversación, esperando a ver cómo Bella reaccionaría. No hay presión. Dejé escapar un suspiro rápido.

—Bella, tenemos un problema. Con Victoria.

Bella parpadeó hacia mí. —¿Te refieres a un nuevo problema? Porque pensé que ya teníamos uno.

—Sí, un nuevo problema—, suspiré, deseando no tener que dar esta noticia. —Bella, ella está en Seattle, y está construyendo un ejército de vampiros recién nacidos.

Bella frunció el ceño, luego bufó. —¿Un ejército? ¿Qué va a hacer, sitiar el Space Needle?

Negué con la cabeza. —Solo hay una razón para que un vampiro necesite un ejército, y eso es para atacar a otro grupo de vampiros.

—Oh. Ya veo—, palideció Bella, respirando más rápido. —¿Ella viene por nosotros, entonces? ¿ los Cullen?

—Sí.— La miré atentamente en busca de signos de pánico.

Bella miró alrededor de la habitación, como si Alice hubiera dejado algunas respuestas mintiendo por nosotros. —Tenemos que hacer algo. Ella no puede atacar a Forks. Eso sería ...

—Lo sé—, estuve de acuerdo, sentado a su lado. —Ahora que lo sabemos, podemos idear un plan para detenerla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, de todos modos?— Bella preguntó frunciendo el ceño. —¿Alice finalmente vio algo?

Hice una mueca. Esperaba que ella no preguntara. —No, Bella. Emmett y Jasper fueron a Seattle para verificar la situación

—Un poco de viaje de cacería—, dijo Bella deliberadamente. —¿Y cómo sabían que había una situación?

—Los periódicos informaron desapariciones en Seattle. Pensamos que podría estar relacionado con los vampiros.

Bella me miró. —Entonces, básicamente, ¿has sabido durante toda la semana que algo estaba pasando, y elegiste no decirme ni una palabra?

Sabía que reaccionaría de esta manera, pero todavía no entendía cuál era el problema. —¿Por qué debería haberte preocupado de esa manera? No estábamos seguros de que sucediera algo fuera de lo común.

Bella suspiró. —Aprecio tu deseo de protegerme, Edward, pero no quiero que nuestra relación funcione de esta manera. No puedes soportar todas las cargas. Se supone que somos iguales y nos apoyamos unos a otros, y eso significa que cuando algo está en tu mente, es mi problema también.

—¿Pero de qué nos sirve a los dos preocuparnos?— Pregunté, todavía sin ver el punto. Por supuesto, no me importaba compartir sus preocupaciones y ansiedades, pero tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse sin agregar teorías sobrenaturales.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez no sirva de nada, pero nos permite consolarnos el uno al otro, ¿no es así? ¿Y nunca has escuchado el dicho 'dos cabezas son mejor que una'?

—Creo que sí, sí—, sonreí. Todavía no veía el problema, pero si Bella quería saber estas cosas, se lo diría en el futuro. No tenía sentido discutir sobre eso. —Me disculpo, por mantener este secreto, pero espero que lo sepas, solo te tenía en mente.

—Sé que lo hiciste,— admitió Bella. —Pero a veces, en una relación, ser desinteresado es realmente ... bueno, egoísta.

Me reí. —Así lo noté.

—¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?— Bella preguntó. —Quiero decir, vamos a hacer algo, ¿no? No puede seguir haciendo vampiros. Es decir, a esas personas no se les ha dado ninguna opción ... tienen vidas y familias ...

—Discutiremos todo eso con los demás. Jasper tiene cierta experiencia en esta área—.

—¿Experiencia con los ejércitos de vampiros?— Bella arqueó una ceja. —Jasper tuvo una vida extraña, ¿no?

—Sí—, tuve que estar de acuerdo, —creo que la tuvo.

—¿Podemos bajar ahora?— Bella preguntó. —¿O hay más?

—No, eso es todo. Vamos, Alice se está muriendo allá abajo.

—Bueno.— Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Algo en cuanto a verla, el cabello suelto, la falda moviéndose, hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. La detuve a mitad de camino con una mano en su hombro. —¿Bella?

Ella giró torpemente. —¿Sí?

—Estoy seguro de que estás pensando en todos menos en ti ahora mismo, pero necesito que me prometas que serás cuidadoso en las próximas semanas. Pase lo que pase, nada de esto significa nada sin ti—.

Bella no sonrió, pero ella me devolvió la mirada con ojos suaves. —Quiero la misma promesa de ti. Ambos tenemos que superar esto ... lo que sea que ' _esto_ ' resulte.

Asenti. —Lo prometo, Bella.

—Yo también.— Ella se acercó a mí, y la abracé, muletas y todo. Estuvimos allí más tiempo del que deberíamos tener. No sé en qué estaba pensando Bella, pero me puse de pie respirando el olor de su pelo, disfrutando de la quemadura en mi garganta porque eso significaba que ella estaba allí, viva, segura por el momento. Ese era el conocimiento sobre el cual todo mi universo había llegado a descansar.

—Tenemos que ir —, me recordó Bella. —Todos están esperando, ¿verdad?

—Sí—, suspiré. —¿Puedo llevarte, por favor? Odio verte bajar las escaleras en esas cosas.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. —Voy a hacer el ridículo solo por esta vez. Dios, no puedo esperar para que me lo quiten.

—Solo unas pocas semanas más—, señalé incluso mientras agarré sus muletas con una mano y la tomé en mis brazos.

—No puede venir lo suficientemente pronto. Aunque supongo que esto no es del todo malo—. Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sonriendo. —Todavía necesito tomar una ducha hoy, ¿sabes?

Levanté una ceja y salí al pasillo. —¿Es así? Tendremos que rectificar esa situación lo más pronto posible.

—Estoy de acuerdo—, dijo Bella en serio. —Quiero decir, sé que tenemos un problema que tratar aquí, pero la higiene no espera a nadie.

—Ah, pero espera a los vampiros—, respondí en un suspiro que solo era medio fingido cuando nos acercamos al pie de las escaleras.

—Lástima—, tarareó Bella mientras la ponía de pie. —Creo que será mejor que planeemos eliminar a algunos vampiros malos, ¿eh?

—Pedazo de pastel, ¿verdad?— Dije, llevándola a la habitación. Los otros nos esperaban, dispersos por la sala de estar. Alice se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón con Jasper caminando detrás de ella. Rosalie se mantuvo a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Emmett, Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en el sofá en una conversación silenciosa y rápida. Se calmaron cuando entramos, todos mirando a Bella con cierta preocupación, como si estallara histéricamente delante de ellos. Por supuesto, verla con muletas y un yeso no inspiró una gran creencia en su fuerza, pero por muy frágil que fuera su cuerpo, su mente era inflexible.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?— solo Esme se atrevió a preguntar.

—Bien—, insistió Bella. —¿Ya tenemos un plan?

—Estábamos esperando tu entrada y la de Edward—, respondió Carlisle mientras acompañaba a Bella al sofá de dos plazas. —Sin embargo, me puse en contacto con nuestros amigos en Denali, y se van de su casa de inmediato. Están ansiosos por conocerlos a ustedes dos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos, exactamente, si no te importa que pregunte?— Dijo Bella, luchando por ponerse en una posición cómoda. Si estaba preocupada por la adición de más vampiros, no lo demostró.

—Hay cinco de ellos en total—, le dijo Carlisle. —Tres hermanas -Tanya, Irina y Kate- y las otras dos son una pareja, Carmen y Eleazar. Hasta que Edward nos descubrió, eran los únicos vampiros que bebíamos animales que habíamos conocido.

—¿Y están dispuestos a ayudarnos? ¿Solo así?— Bella preguntó con un ceño perplejo.

—Así es—, asintió Carlisle. —Para todos los vampiros, mantener nuestro secreto es una gran necesidad. Imagínense lo que podría ocurrir, si nuestra existencia fuera ampliamente conocida: algunos humanos querrían estudiarnos, otros, para erradicarnos. Podríamos sobrevivir a la embestida, pero a qué costo —Para la mayoría de los vampiros, equivaldría a sacar su propio suministro de alimentos. Para nosotros, en particular, nuestra existencia depende de nuestra capacidad de interactuar con el mundo humano. Lo que Victoria está haciendo amenaza la exposición, y el clan Denali es igual de importante. Ansiosos por evitar eso tal como nosotros .

Bella frunció el ceño. —Lo entiendo, pero no es ... quiero decir, tenía entendido que los Volturi se ocupaban de cosas así. ¿Por qué no se están involucrando?

Carlisle sonrió tristemente. —Esto es, de hecho, algo de lo que los Volturi normalmente se encargarían, pero en este caso, esperamos mantener a los Volturi tan poco involucrados como sea posible.

—¿Por qué?— Bella persistió.

—¿Recuerdas,— interrumpí, —lo que te dije sobre lo que sucedería si los Volturi supieran que eras consciente de los de nuestro tipo?

Bella palideció. —Oh.

—El objetivo es protegerte y proteger a Edward, y desafortunadamente, debemos protegerte tanto de los Volturi como de Victoria. Así que ahora, lo que queda es decidir cómo vamos a terminar este conflicto sin llamar la atención no deseada.

—Tenemos que encontrar una manera de tener la pelea en nuestros términos—, dijo Jasper, aún caminando. —Atacarlos en Seattle sería una catástrofe, y esperar que vengan a Forks sería aún peor.

—¿En algún lugar del desierto, entonces? ¿Pero cómo logramos eso?— Dije.

—No es que podamos confiar en que Alice vea algo—, comentó Emmett. —Victoria parece haber descubierto cómo solucionarlo.

—No me lo recuerdes—, se quejó Alice.

Jasper se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarnos. —Necesitamos a alguien en el interior. Alguien que ...

Pero Jasper dejó de hablar cuando un hedor horrible entró a la habitación y siete vampiros arrugaron sus narices.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?— Bella preguntó en un tono que estaba entre molesto y asustado.

—Hombres lobo—, gruñí.

Bella me miró boquiabierta. —¿De nuevo?

—¿Qué demonios quieren ahora?— Preguntó Emmett, saltando, listo para la batalla.

Escuché atentamente, tratando de ordenar la variedad de pensamientos que se acercaban. —Tienen información para compartir con nosotros. Hay un vampiro involucrado ... uno que nunca había visto antes ... oh, demonios, lo trajeron con ellos.

Carlisle intercambió una mirada con Jasper, y se acercaron a la puerta principal y la abrieron, saludando a los lobos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de llamar. Emmett lo siguió, acechándolos detrás de ellos.

—Quédate atrás—, ordené a Bella. Aunque claramente descontenta con la situación, Bella asintió con la cabeza. Las mujeres se reunieron cerca de Bella mientras seguía a los hombres al porche.

El líder solo se acercó en forma humana. Otros cinco, los tres que habían visitado la casa la última vez y dos más, acorralaron al vampiro desconocido. Era de apariencia europea, y su acento mental neutral sugería que era bastante viejo, no una de las creaciones de Victoria, claramente. En ese momento carecía de su brazo izquierdo, que Jacob llevaba entre sus grandes dientes.

—Ouch—, Emmett murmuró con simpatía.

—Lo he visto antes—. Alice estaba repentinamente a mi lado, mirando hacia el patio. —Era el tercero que viajaba con James y Victoria, el que se separó antes de que te tendieran una trampa a ti y a Bella.

El vampiro solo tuvo un parpadeo de reacción al nombre de Victoria, una imagen mental de su rostro, pero fue suficiente para delatarlo. Supuse que Victoria le había contado sobre nuestros poderes. Fue cuidadoso con sus pensamientos, claramente reprimiendo muchos.

—Interesante.

—Cruzó a nuestras tierras—, anunció Sam. —Pensamos que averiguaríamos si era un amigo tuyo antes de que lo destrozáramos ... En serio, consideré destrozarlo en pedazos.

—No lo conocemos, pero lo llevaremos—, dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa. No podría culparlo por estar tan ansioso por poner sus manos sobre uno de nuestros enemigos. Me gustó bastante la idea de torturarlo para sacarle la información.

—No estamos contentos con la cantidad de tráfico de vampiros a través de esta área—, prosiguió Sam. —Solo puedo suponer que se sienten atraídos por su ... familia. Si esto continúa, es posible que tengamos que renegociar los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

—Nuestros amigos saben dónde están las líneas fronterizas—, aseguró Carlisle a Sam, —y deseamos que nos dejen en paz tanto como a ustedes.

—Muy bien—, dijo Sam, sonando poco convencido. —Esperamos no tener motivo para hacerle otra visita pronto.

—Igualmente—, se quejó Jasper. Jacob dejó caer el brazo, buscando a todo el mundo como si se estuviera riendo si pudiera. Los lobos retrocedieron lo suficiente para que Jasper y Emmett tomaran al vampiro, aunque no tuvo problemas, simplemente se dejó llevar plácidamente a la casa. Esme y Rosalie llevaron a Bella al comedor, lejos del peligro inmediato. Emmett obligó al vampiro a sentarse en una silla y se puso de guardia, mirando a Carlisle para recibir más instrucciones. Cerré la puerta cuando los lobos desaparecieron en los árboles.

Carlisle se adelantó, dirigiéndose al vampiro. —¿Te importaría decirnos quién eres?

—Estaría encantado de hablar contigo, si primero tienes la amabilidad de volver a unir mi brazo—, respondió el vampiro gratamente.

—Eso suena razonable—, asintió Carlisle.

—No es así—, Emmett, Alice y yo declaramos al unísono: Alice y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de antemano de lo que Emmett diría.

—Aw, demonios—, se quejó Jasper, caminando hacia el patio para recuperar el brazo descarriado.

Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio mientras esperábamos a que Jasper regresara. Luego Carlisle cuidadosamente colocó el brazo donde pertenecía, y todos vimos como la piel comenzaba a unirse nuevamente.

Emmett se estremeció. —Eso nunca dejará de ser espeluznante.

—Gracias—, dijo el vampiro. —Mi nombre es Laurent.

—¿Y cómo llegas a estar en esta área, Laurent?— Preguntó Carlisle, haciendo que su interrogatorio sonara como una conversación educada.

—Vamos a descartar los cumplidos, ¿verdad?— Dijo Laurent, mirando a los cinco de nosotros reunidos alrededor. —Vine aquí como un favor a Victoria, pero no tengo ningún deseo de perder la vida por su causa. Te diré todo lo que desees saber.

—Puedes comenzar diciéndonos exactamente qué está tramando Victoria—, dijo Jasper.

—Y lo que ella está buscando—, agregué. Esa era la verdadera pregunta, en mi libro.

Laurent levantó una ceja. —Tú eres el único, ¿el que ella creó? ¿El que mató a James? Debes tener alguna idea de cuáles son sus motivaciones. Tiene la intención de matar a tu pareja y tomarte como si fueras suyo.

—¿Llévarme? ¿No requiere un cierto nivel de consentimiento?— Fruncí el ceño. Preferiría bailar en un tutú antes de dejarme — _tomar_ — por Victoria.

Laurent se encogió de hombros. —Está loca como un sombrerero, esa. En su mente, tu humano es el único obstáculo en su camino.

—Y para obtener su objetivo, está creando un ejército. ¿Cuántos tiene?— Jasper preguntó.

Laurent abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Conoces el ejército? Eres mejor de lo que ella te dio crédito. Cuando la dejé, ella tenía cinco. Me dijo que quería veinte, pero que está luchando por controlar los que ha creado. Le tomará un poco de tiempo alcanzar un número tan alto .

—¿Entonces ella no ha fijado una fecha para atacar?

—No, ella no ... pero eso alertaría a tu pequeño vidente, ¿no es así?— Laurent señaló, mirando a Alice.

—Ojos aquí,— gruñó Jasper. —Vas a ayudarnos a atraerla.

—Oh, no—, protestó Laurent, levantando sus manos frente a él. —No tengo ningún deseo de enredarme más en este conflicto.

—Demasiado tarde—, dijo Emmett, inclinándose para mirarlo a la cara. —Ya estás en esto. Y si quieres irte de aquí con vida, vas a hacer lo que te decimos.

Carlisle lo desaprobaba, pero no dijo nada, y Laurent suspiró resignado.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Jasper me habló en sus pensamientos. _Edward, creo que podemos atraerla si le dejamos pensar que tú y Bella están asolas y expuestos._

Negué con la cabeza furiosamente. —No usaremos a Bella como cebo otra vez. Ya tiene una pierna rota.

 _¿Tienes una mejor idea? ¿De qué otro modo podemos convencerla de atacar más temprano que tarde?_

Negué con la cabeza. —No de esa manera. Seguramente hay otra forma de apresurarla a hacerlo.

—Discúlpenme, chicos. Si terminaron con su conversación privada, tengo una idea que les gustaría escuchar—, interrumpió Alice.

Jasper y yo volteamos hacia ella, con las cejas levantadas. Laurent dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Ella solo va a atacar cuando crea que tiene la ventaja, ¿verdad?— Alice dijo. Era obviamente retórico, pero asentí con la cabeza para que continuara de todos modos. —Entonces le permitimos pensar que va a perder su ventaja. Le haremos saber que tenemos amigos que vienen ... le haremos creer que llegarán un poco más tarde de lo que en realidad lo harán.

—¿Cuánto más tarde?— Yo pregunté.

Alice se encogió de hombros. —El tiempo suficiente para permitir que Bella termine su semestre. No tanto que Victoria tendrá tiempo de hacer mucho.

Jasper frunció el ceño. —Es una buena idea, azúcar, pero ¿cómo nos aseguramos de que entre en pánico? Puede estancarse aún más, tratando de superar nuestros números.

Los ojos de Alice adquirieron un brillo especulativo. —Podríamos enviar el mensaje de vuelta con nuestro amigo Laurent aquí que nos hemos puesto en contacto con los Volturi. Carlisle es un viejo amigo, después de todo.

—Eso aún podría no ser suficiente—, señalé. —Ella podría renunciar a su plan por ahora y decidir retomarlo más tarde.

—Eso todavía nos daría tiempo para encargarnos del problema—, respondió Alice. —Si tiene que disolver su pequeño ejército, será mucho más fácil capturarla nosotros mismos.

—Está bien—, asintió Jasper. —Podemos trabajar con eso. Creo que ahora Emmett y yo deberíamos quedarnos solos para darle sus instrucciones a Laurent—, dijo con sentido. Emmett captó su deriva inmediatamente, crujiendo sus nudillos con deleite. Carlisle simplemente negó con la cabeza y guió a Alice y a mí hacia el comedor.

—Chicos—, refunfuñó, moviéndose para ponerse de pie con Esme.

—No es broma—, suspiró Bella, levantando la vista de la mesa. —¿Todo está bien?

—Sí—, le dije, tendiéndole la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. —Se está haciendo tarde. Tu padre estará preocupado. Déjame llevarte a casa, y voy a explicarte todo esta noche.

Bella frunció sus labios. —Bien. Pero solo porque Charlie se va a preocupar.

Negué con la cabeza. —No estoy tratando de esconderte nada. Solo creo que sería inteligente llevarte a casa ahora.

—Lo mejor es salir por la espalda—, estuvo de acuerdo Carlisle.

Bella se paró con cautela y miró a los vampiros a su alrededor. —Gracias a todos. Por ayudarnos, quiero decir. Lo siento mucho.

—Silencio, niño—, instó Esme, acercándose a nosotros. Ella nos sorprendió a ambos al reunirnos en un abrazo rápido y gentil. —Ustedes son nuestros amigos, y nos ocupamos de nuestros amigos. No tienen nada por lo que disculparse.

Bella permaneció callada, sin palabras. —Gracias—, logré cuando Esme nos soltó.

—Volverás a visitarnos mañana, ¿no?— Carlisle preguntó. —El aquelarre de Denali debería llegar por la tarde. Estarán ansiosos por verte.

—Por supuesto—, estuve de acuerdo. —Mañana.

Guié a Bella fuera de la casa, hacia el lado donde estaba estacionado mi auto. La unidad rápida pasó en silencio, y esperaba que la retirada de Bella fuera más de ansiedad que de ira.

—Regresaré en cuestión de minutos—, le prometí después de llevarla a su puerta. —Te esperaré en tu habitación.

—Está bien—, dijo Bella, mirando las tablas blancas del porche. —Probablemente tendré que cenar con Charlie antes de que pueda venir.

—No necesitas preocuparte—, le aseguré. —Todo está en la mano, y voy a explicarte todo más tarde. Simplemente disfruta de tu tiempo con Charlie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien—, Bella estuvo de acuerdo. —¿Vas a darme un beso de despedida?

—¿Es esa una pregunta seria?— Bromeé incluso cuando tomé su cara en mis manos. Cogí sus labios entreabiertos justo cuando ella respondía y saboreaba la suavidad de plumas durante un largo momento.

—Más tarde—, prometí de nuevo, alejándome de ella.

—Más tarde—, refunfuñó ella, deslizándose dentro. Me reí entre dientes y corrí de regreso a mi auto.

—Aún necesito una ducha.—, escuché desde el interior de la casa. Me reí todo el camino de vuelta a la casa Cullen.


	33. BF-33

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Treinta y Tres**

* * *

—¿Se ha ido?— Le pregunté a Emmett. Regresé a la casa de los Cullen para dejar mi auto y descubrir qué había pasado con Laurent.

—Sí, lo enviamos con instrucciones estrictas. Creo que hará lo que decimos, parece ser del tipo que prefiere permanecer intacto, pero de todos modos, Jasper lo está siguiendo para asegurarse de que el mensaje se entregue. ¿Regresas con Bella?

Asenti. —Volveremos mañana.

—Genial. Mantén a nuestra humana favorito feliz esta noche,— sonrió Emmett y guiñó un ojo. Elegí no responder, o mejor dicho, dejar que mi partida sirviera como mi respuesta.

Esperé un largo tiempo en la habitación de Bella para que subiera. Charlie logró calentar las sobras con la guía de Bella, y comieron juntos en silencio. Escuché sin vergüenza su conversación.

—Entonces, Bella—, finalmente se aventuró a decir: —Ya sabes que Edward está bastante bien, ¿verdad?

Pude ver que Bella fruncía el ceño a través de los ojos de Charlie. —Sí, papá. ¿De qué se trata?

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que no hay sorpresas desagradables guardadas para ti. No hay esqueletos en su armario. He visto demasiados casos en los que las mujeres se involucran con un hombre, pensando que su registro está limpio, y vienen a descubrir que esta manejando drogas o visitando burdeles -

Bella soltó un bufido de risa. —Papá, creo que ya he visto todos los esqueletos—. Escuché el toque de ironía en su tono. —No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sé quién es.

—Está bien—, dijo Charlie amistosamente. —Solo estoy comprobando. Parece ... serio con él.

—Supongo que es ... serio. Pude verme con él durante mucho tiempo—. Me reí por su énfasis en la palabra larga.

—Solo... hazme un favor y piensa mucho sobre tu futuro antes de comprometerte con algo. Quiero decir, él es tu primer novio.

—¿Crees que terminaré haciendo lo que mamá hizo?

—No—, respondió lentamente. —Pero él podría. No sé.

—Bueno, lo sé. No soy tu promedio de 19 años, papá. He tenido suficiente para conocerme a mí misma. Y Edward es de la misma manera.

—Está bien—, Charlie asintió, retrocediendo. —Mientras seas feliz, estoy feliz.

—Gracias Papa.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

Bella vio la televisión con su padre durante una hora después de la cena. Me estaba aburriendo muchísimo con las noticias cada noche cuando escuché a Bella luchar para ponerse de pie.

—¿Bells?

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha y luego ir a la cama.

—¿Ya es temprano?

—Sí, todavía estoy cansada de ayer—, dijo Bella, que ya se estaba moviendo hacia las escaleras.

—¿No Edward esta noche?

Bella tomó un ritmo demasiado largo para responder. —No, fue atacado en la noche de juegos de los Cullen.

—Oh. Bien, está bien entonces. Duerme bien, pequeña.

Cuando Bella llegó a su habitación, yo estaba esperando con las bolsas de basura necesarias.

—Más ansioso por esa ducha de lo que dejaste ver, ¿eh?— Bella bromeó.

—Por favor, sabes que siempre estoy ansioso por mojarte—, le dije, resistiendo un movimiento adicional de mis cejas.

—Uh huh. ¿Vas a comenzar con eso pronto?

—Oh, ahora lo has hecho—, dije en serio. Dejé que se quedara boquiabierta durante un segundo antes de arrojarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla al baño.

—Odio cuando abusas de tu poder—, refunfuñó cuando la puse en el fregadero.

—Entonces dices—, respondí fácilmente, tirando de su vestido sobre su cabeza.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?— Bella regresó con una ceja arqueada. Una línea de piel de gallina se alzó sobre sus brazos desnudos mientras yo la observaba.

—Creo que estás en negación—, le dije mientras le bajaba las bragas. —Te encanta cuando te maltrato.

—Depende de cómo me estes maltratando—, dijo Bella mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador. Mi atención vaciló momentáneamente al ver a Bella desnuda.

Me aclaré la garganta. —¿Qué tipo de maltrato son aceptables?

—El tipo desnudo, principalmente—, dijo Bella, cruzando delicadamente las piernas

—Oh ya veo.— Me desvestí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la arrojé sobre mi hombro otra vez. —¿Así que está bien, ahora que estamos desnudos?

—Es una buena vista, al menos—, dijo Bella, golpeándome la nalga izquierda. La ignoré, me dirigí a la ducha.

—¿Uh, Edward?

—¿Hmm?

—¿El bolso?

—Correcto.— Di la vuelta y la deposité una vez más en el mostrador. —Una bolsa, en camino.

Bella soportó pacientemente el envoltorio de la bolsa de plástico alrededor de su yeso. —¿Cuánto tiempo de nuevo?

—Dos semanas—, dije, rasgando el extremo de la cinta médica con un florido. —Ahora, creo que se suponía que algo húmedo y desnudo pasaría.

—Sí, vámonos,— dijo Bella, empujándome con su pie. —Estoy empezando a picarme.

—Qué terriblemente sexy—, dije inexpresivamente. —Nada me enciende como una mujer con comezón.

—Tú eres la que me hizo esperar a que me duchara—, acusó Bella mientras la levantaba a la bañera. La protegí con mi cuerpo mientras el agua calentaba, y ella lo tomó como una invitación para rasparme los dientes a lo largo de mi cuello. Creo que ella estaba tratando de mordisquear.

—Cuidado, no quiero tener que llevarte al dentista.

—Cállate—, murmuró su boca contra mi hombro. —Estás matando el estado de ánimo.

—Cielo prohibido.— La obligué a entrar en el rocío tibio, y ella cerró la boca con un chillido de sorpresa.

—¿Qué deberíamos lavar primero?— Yo pregunté.

—Pelo, definitivamente cabello—, insistió Bella.

—Puedo hacerlo.— Esparcí el champú en mis manos y me puse a trabajar. Bella tarareó satisfecha.

—Voy a extrañar esto—, suspiró.

—¿Qué, yo lavando tu cabello?

—Tú lavandome. Es agradable. Disfruto de estar enamorada más de lo que pensaba. En la ducha, al menos.

Le di la vuelta para enjuagarme. —No veo ninguna razón por la que no pueda seguir bañándote después de que se haya curado tú pierna. No es como si yo no lo disfrutara—. Empujé la prueba de mi placer contra su estómago.

—Punto tomado,— Bella se rió.

—Será aún mejor cuando seas un vampiro. No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente una ducha caliente con una mejor percepción sensorial.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Todo se sentirá mejor?— Bella preguntó, y dejé escapar el aliento de su mano por mi pecho.

—Todo—, le prometí.

—¿Y no crees que te cansarás de lavarme el cabello después de unos cientos de años más o menos?— Bella preguntó.

—Lo dudo—, dije, y luego me estremecí cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de mi eje. —Especialmente si siempre me recompensas de esa manera.

Bella sonrió maliciosamente y apretó su agarre. —¿Solo así? ¿Nunca quisieras cambiarlo?— Se movió como para arrodillarse, y la cogí por los codos.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar, pero dejémosla hasta que nos deshagamos del yeso.

Bella hizo un puchero. —Si, todo bien.

Me reí de su expresión. —Te ves tan decepcionada.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué? Me gusta ... hacer eso.

Parpadeé sorprendido. —¿Tú lo haces?

—Suenas tan sorprendido. ¿No disfrutan la mayoría de las mujeres?— ella preguntó. Su mano se movió lentamente a lo largo de mí, y luché por continuar la conversación.

—En mi experiencia, a las mujeres les gusta o les resulta repulsivo. Supongo que nunca me di cuenta de que pertenecías al primer grupo.

—Oh, no, no me parece nada repulsivo. No contigo, al menos. Pero desde luego, contigo, es como comer una paleta.

Me puse rígido, parpadeando. —¿Una paleta?

—Bueno, sí, todo es frío y de sabor dulce. ¿A quién no le gustaría?

—No tengo idea de cómo responder a eso—, admití.

—Solo disfrútalo,— sonrió Bella, acariciándome más rápido. —Puedes manejar eso, ¿no?

—Sí—, logré. Mis ojos parpadearon desde su rostro mirando su cuerpo con gotas de agua en su mano a mi alrededor y viceversa.

—Me encanta hacerte esto—, susurró Bella. —La expresión de tu rostro es simplemente ... impresionante.

—Cristo.— Cerré los ojos, abrumado. Su mano se detuvo abruptamente.

—Sigue mirándome—, instó. —Mírame tocarte.

Abrí los ojos y vi muy claramente a la mujer frente a mí. Había cambiado mucho desde aquella noche de septiembre. Hace solo unos meses, ella se habría sonrojado y tartamudeado a través de tal declaración, y ahora ... ahora ella abrazó por completo su poder sobre mí.

Ella me tocó con un dominio que hizo temblar mis piernas indestructibles.

—¿Estás cerca?— Ella se lamió los labios, mirándome con los ojos entornados. Asenti. Ella apretó su mano, giró su muñeca, me dio una sonrisa de confianza, y yo estaba completamente acabado. Mi orgasmo llegó con una oleada de calor que eclipsó completamente la quemadura en mi garganta. En estos momentos entre la liberación y la recuperación, ella me hizo casi ... humano.

Bella era tan ... buena para mí, y cuando volví a mirarla a los ojos, tan segura y tan a gusto, tuve una epifanía.

Yo también era bueno para ella.

Por todos los argumentos lógicos, por supuesto, fui una elección horrible para ella. Para todos los efectos, éramos especies diferentes. Podría matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una vez había planeado hacerlo, y ahora estaba planeando hacerla como yo: una criatura que mató para sobrevivir. Una criatura cuya sed fue más allá del simple hambre, sino más bien, fue un dolor insaciable. Haría de ella lo que era y le quitaría cualquier oportunidad de tener una familia, una carrera o incluso caminar a la luz del sol.

Y aún así, contra el peso de todo esto, algo dentro de mí creía que la felicidad, la fuerza y la belleza que había adquirido se debían a mí, y tal vez esas cosas valían algún sacrificio.

—Nunca te había visto tan serio después de un orgasmo—, bromeó Bella, volviendo mi atención a su rostro sonriente y su cuerpo mojado presionado contra mí. —¿Qué estabas pensando?

—Tú. Nosotros. Cómo funciona—, le dije, cerrándola en mis brazos. —¿Podemos terminar con el tiempo de la ducha ahora? Quiero llevarte a la cama.

—Sí, por favor—, asintió con la cabeza, alcanzando detrás de ella para cerrar el agua.

—No nos lavamos completamente.

—Está bien,— sonrió Bella. —Siempre podemos ducharnos nuevamente por la mañana.

Nos secamos con una toalla a los dos y la estudiaba mientras ella se secaba el pelo. Después, la llevé a su habitación y la acosté en su cama. Con su pálida piel brillante contra su oscuro edredón, se veía perfecta, inocente, excepto por la mirada expectante en sus ojos mientras me esperaba. Solo había una opción: tuve que separar las piernas, lamer la carne entre sus muslos como el hombre muerto de hambre que ella me hizo. Sentí su pulso a través de su piel, rodé su sabor en mi lengua. No pude parar hasta que la sentí llegar una, dos, tres veces. Solo entonces besé su boca y empujé dentro de ella con una nueva determinación de que siempre sería bueno para ella. Siempre.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

—Entonces, ¿qué decidiste hacer con Laurent?— Bella me preguntó cuándo se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Nos acostamos juntos en la cama, esperando que Charlie saliera de la casa. Iba a trabajar y les daba un fin de semana a los hombres que habían trabajado durante las vacaciones.

—Lo enviamos de regreso a Victoria con un mensaje. Jasper lo está siguiendo para asegurarse de que lo entregue.

Bella estaba recargada en mi costado, y levanté las mantas por encima de sus hombros, tratando de protegerla de mi falta de calor corporal y la brisa que entraba por la vieja ventana.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—Que necesita atacar más temprano que tarde. Queremos poder reunirnos con ella y su ejército en nuestros términos, no en Forks y no en Seattle. Así que le estamos haciendo pensar que no tiene tiempo para construir su el ejército, que tiene que atacar en un par de semanas. Luego la encontraremos con los amigos que Carlisle .

—¿Eso va a funcionar?

Me encogí de hombros. —Eso espero. Es mejor que la alternativa. Jasper quería usarnos como cebo nuevamente.

—Sí, eso no funcionó tan bien la primera vez. ¿Entonces piensas que podré tomar mi final?

—Por supuesto. Vamos a asegurarnos de que esto te afecte lo menos posible—, le aseguré.

—Pero no a expensas de nadie más, ¿verdad?— Bella preguntó con ojos bizcos. —No quiero que nadie salga lastimado solo para poder terminar el semestre.

—Te lo prometo, Bella, la situación está bien en la mano—, le dije y me incliné para besarla. Mi teléfono zumbó en la habitación justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios.

—Maldita sea—, gemí, alejándome de ella. Bella se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, haciendo pucheros un momento mientras me miraba recuperar mis pantalones desechados y sacar mi teléfono celular del bolsillo.

Eché un vistazo a la pantalla y luego recogí la llamada, resignado. —¿Sí, Alice?

—Edward, tenemos un problema.

Alice se negó a explicar por teléfono cuál era el — _problema_ —, solo que era urgente y que debía llegar al lugar que ella me dio lo antes posible. Sabía sin preguntar que Bella insistiría en venir conmigo, y como Alice no me había advertido contra eso, decidí renunciar a esa discusión.

Así fue como terminamos en el automóvil, yendo hacia la frontera entre el territorio de los vampiros y los hombres lobo.

—¿Alguna vez has estado aquí antes? ¿A la reserva, quiero decir?— Le pregunté a Bella, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

—Claro—, asintió ella. —No muy a menudo. Mi padre me traía aquí cuando era más joven, cuando lo visitaba durante el verano. Cuando volvía, íbamos a veces a visitar a sus amigos. Principalmente, venía a pescar, así que por lo general me quedaba en casa. De vez en cuando, sin embargo ... Las playas son realmente hermosas .

—¿Conoces a muchos de ellos, entonces? ¿Los lobos?— Me preguntaba.

—Supongo que sí. No está bien, en todo caso. ¿Por qué?

—Solo estoy preocupado—, dije, disminuyendo la velocidad de nuestra llegada. —Si las tensiones siguen creciendo entre nosotros y los lobos, es posible que te utilicen como punto de discusión. Jacob Black ya lo ha intentado.

Dejé el automóvil en el parque, y Bella suspiró mientras se giraba hacia mí, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. —Edward, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Tenemos problemas más grandes.

Negué con la cabeza. —Actúas como si pudiera apagarlo. Preocuparme por ti es solo una parte de lo que soy ahora.

—Ignoralo por unos minutos, al menos,— sonrió Bella, y yo la seguí fuera del auto.

—No es probable—, le dije, colocando un brazo alrededor de su hombro. —Quédate cerca de mí, por favor. Alice no me dijo en qué íbamos a caminar.

—Está bien—, Bella estuvo de acuerdo, y nos aventuramos en los árboles, lejos de la carretera y la civilización, donde presumiblemente encontraríamos algunos de los Cullen.

Tan pronto como dejamos el auto, comencé a pensar. Me tomó un momento dar sentido a lo que estaba escuchando. Reconocí a Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle, así como a algunos de los lobos. Pero también había nuevas voces: más lobos, más vampiros. Paré a Bella y nos mantuvimos en el lugar por un momento, enfocándonos en algunas mentes en particular y una palabra que siguió corriendo a través de las mentes de los lobos - impresión.

—Edward, ¿qué es?— Bella susurró, alertada por mi extraño comportamiento.

—Dame un segundo—, le contesté, todavía resolviéndolo todo. Bella esperó pacientemente a mi lado, y luego de otro minuto, volteé hacia ella, preguntándome cómo explicar lo que había descubierto. No podía esperar para compartir la ironía con ella.

—Bella ... ¿qué sabes sobre la imprimación?— Pregunté, luchando contra una sonrisa.

Su ceja se arqueó hacia arriba. —Bueno, no sé mucho sobre la teoría, pero creo que tengo la aplicación práctica, ¿no?

Me reí. —Estoy hablando de animales, cómo se aparean.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —No tengo idea de a dónde vas con esto.

—Hay algunos animales que se aparean de por vida—, le expliqué. —Ven a su compañero, y lo saben: langostas, pingüinos, cisnes ... y aparentemente, lobos.

—No te estoy siguiendo—, dijo Bella impotente.

—Aparentemente, nuestros amigos hombres lobo a veces sufren un fenómeno conocido como impresión. Ven el que se supone que deben estar, y la conexión es instantánea e irrevocable—.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. —Y estás diciendo ... ¿esto ha sucedido hoy? ¿Uno de los lobos se ha imprimado en alguien?

Asenti. —Sí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. —¿Y esto es un gran problema porque ...?

—Debido a que el lobo se imprimó en un vampiro—, sonreí, disfrutando de ello.

—¿Es eso posible?— Bella se quedó boquiabierta. —¿Quién es? ¿Qué significa siquiera ...?

Empecé a llevarla de nuevo hacia adelante, acercándome a nuestros amigos que esperaban. —El vampiro, por lo que estoy oyendo, es uno de los amigos que Carlisle llamó, Tanya. Y el lobo,— me detuve, deseando un redoble de tambores —, es Jacob Black.

Bella se detuvo, agarrando mi camisa. —¿Me estás diciendo que Jacob Black ahora está emparejado de por vida con un vampiro?—

—Dime que no soy el único que lo encuentra hilarante—, le supliqué, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa.

—Es algo gracioso—, admitió Bella, justo cuando entramos en una sección más delgada de árboles. Encontramos una línea de hombres lobo, solo Jacob en forma humana, frente a nueve vampiros.

—Oh, sí. Qué disturbios—, se quejó Alice, girándose para mirarme. —Ahora trae tu trasero aquí y ayuda.


	34. BF-34

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el_ _26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro**

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer exactamente aquí?— Le pregunté a Alice, mirando entre el enamorado Jacob y la vampira rubio fresa que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Pasando por alto a Alice, que estaba claramente agitada, Carlisle explicó: —Necesitamos un traductor—. Bajó la voz, demasiado silencioso para que cualquiera de los demás escuchara, —Tanya no permitirá que Jacob se acerque a ella, y los lobos se niegan a transformarse. Intentamos simplemente irnos, pero luego Jacob intentó seguirla, y los lobos reaccionaron bastante ...ruidosamente.

—Está bien—, estuve de acuerdo y me volví hacia una curiosa Bella. —¿Te quedarías detrás de los demás? Esto podría ser complicado.

Ella asintió, mirando preocupada a los lobos. —Ten cuidado, Edward—. Y me besó en la mejilla antes de apresurarse, lo mejor que pudo con las muletas, hacia Alice, quien la atrapó con un brazo protector detrás de Emmett y Rosalie.

Uno de los lobos gruñó, y giré, erizado.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Edward?— Preguntó Carlisle, colocando una mano vigorizante sobre mi hombro. Tomé un profundo y relajante aliento.

—Creen que Bella estaría más segura con ellos—, me burlé. chuchos. Eran perros y tenían la misma cantidad de autocontrol.

—Centrémonos en el asunto que nos ocupa—, dijo humildemente. Asentí con consentimiento, sabiendo que Carlisle tenía razón. Se volvió hacia los lobos, —¿Cuál es el problema?

Escuché atentamente el coro de pensamientos, la voz de Sam llegando más fuerte.

—Creen que es una especie de truco—, transmití. —Creen que uno de nosotros debe haberle hecho algo a Jacob para que esto ocurra, que es imposible que un lobo imprime de forma natural a un vampiro.

—Te lo aseguro, estamos tan perplejos como tú—, dijo Carlisle al lobo principal. —Quizás las únicas dos personas que pueden resolver esto son Tanya y Jacob.

Escuché de nuevo. —No confían en que ella esté a solas con él.

Carlisle suspiró. —¿Quizás podríamos llevar esto a territorio neutral? ¿A la ciudad, quizás, donde nadie estaría en libertad de ... portarse mal?

Los lobos deliberaron y finalmente acordaron. Pasé sus pensamientos a Carlisle mientras los lobos se retiraban al bosque para transformarse y vestirse.

—Creo que Esme y yo iremos a la ciudad con Tanya y los demás. Debes quedarte aquí con Emmett, Rosalie y Alice.

—¿Quédarme? ¿Por qué?

Carlisle suspiró. —Este no fue realmente el problema del que te llamamos, simplemente como resultado. Alice explicará: Necesitamos terminar este conflicto con los lobos lo más rápido posible para volver a los asuntos más apremiantes.

—Carlisle—, habló Alice, dando un paso adelante con Bella. —Creo que tal vez deberías llevar a Bella contigo. Nos moveremos rápidamente aquí.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás de acuerdo?— Carlisle preguntó. Bella miró de mí al vampiro más viejo y asintió dócilmente.

Mientras los vampiros y los hombres lobo se escabullían, llevé a Bella a un lado.

—¿Estás seguro de que debería ir? Siento que debería quedarme contigo—, susurró Bella, metiendo sus manos en las mías.

—Estarás a salvo en la ciudad—, le dije, sabiendo que era cierto: Victoria no se acercaría a ella con un cuadro de vampiros y hombres lobo a su alrededor. —Aquí afuera, no estoy tan seguro.

—Está bien—, suspiró Bella.

—Te veré pronto—, le prometí, y ella buscó un beso antes de dejar que Esme la alejara. Ella me miró, mordiéndose el labio, y supe que una vez más no estaba preocupada por su seguridad.

—Ella estará bien—, dijo Alice, de pie junto a mi codo.

—Lo sé—, le dije con una sonrisa agradecida, aceptando el consuelo de Alice a pesar de que ya no podía ver el futuro de Bella ahora que estaba envuelto con los lobos. —Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema real, si eso no fue así?

—Jasper perdió a Laurent—, dijo Alice, y parpadeé.

—¿Lo perdiste?

—Atravesó el territorio de los lobos. Jasper está tratando de seguir su rastro. Estábamos empezando a ayudarlo cuando llegó el aquelarre de Denali y se encontró con nosotros. Nos acercamos demasiado a la frontera, aparecieron los lobos y tú vimos lo que sucedió allí. Tenemos que tratar de encontrar el rastro de Laurent ahora ... aunque, tengo la sensación de que golpeó el agua y se fue a la costa. Lo veo dirigiéndose al este .

—¿Este a Seattle?— Pregunté, aunque por lo que estaba viendo en la mente de Alice, no tenía esperanzas.

—No lo creo—, suspiró.

—Sabía que deberíamos haber mantenido su brazo—, murmuró Emmett. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Sólo tratando de alejarse de nosotros y Victoria?

Alice miró a Rosalie y Emmett, ambos sombríos. —Creo que hay una posibilidad de que se dirija a los Volturi.

En sus palabras, sentí frío en mis huesos. Los Vulturi: una sentencia de muerte. Laurent sabía de Bella, de Victoria, de estar en la casa de los Cullen, de olerla por todo mi cuerpo. Tan pronto como le dijo a los Volturi que dejaría entrar a un ser humano en nuestro mundo, ellos vendrían aquí para entregar las consecuencias. Las consecuencias que se tomarían en Bella, no yo.

—Cálmate, Edward—, dijo Alice en voz baja, tomando un abrazo de mis brazos. —Todavía no sabemos nada. Si va a los Volturi, tendremos tiempo de reaccionar después de tomar una decisión. Y ellos también podrían ocuparse del problema de Victoria.

—Se suponía que tendría más tiempo que esto—, le dije, angustiado. Había una gran diferencia entre Bella que decía que estaba lista para convertirse en vampiro y verse obligada a un cambio tan grande al principio.

—No sabemos nada todavía—, repitió Alice. Ella tiró de mis brazos, sacándome de mis pensamientos frenéticos. —Comencemos buscando el rastro. Todavía podríamos alcanzarlo—.

—Está bien—, acepté, aunque no era nada optimista.

Jasper ya había encabezado su búsqueda hacia la costa, por lo que Rosalie y Emmett fueron a la costa, y Alice me acompañó hacia el este. Revisamos todos los canales a los que llegamos en busca de rastros de su olor, pero no encontramos nada, incluso después de haber inspeccionado toda la frontera oriental de Washington.

Nos unimos a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper antes de volver a Forks. Rosalie y Emmett habían salido vacías, viajando hasta Canadá, y Jasper, el mejor rastreador entre nosotros, según Alice, había llegado a California sin identificar a ningún amigo resbaladizo de Victoria.

—Podríamos seguir buscando—, dijo Emmett, tratando de ser optimista.

—No—, suspiré, aunque apreciaba su disponibilidad para ayudar. —Ya han pasado horas. No tenemos posibilidades de alcanzarlo.

—Si viajáramos a Italia ahora, podríamos potencialmente alejarlo—, sugirió Jasper.

—¿Sin que los Volturi se dieran cuenta?— Rosalie respondió.

—Cierto, buen punto.

—Vámonos a casa—, dijo Alice, comprensiva. —Bella necesita saber lo que le espera.

—Siento que debería hablar con ella sobre esto en privado. Quizás debería llevarla a casa.

—Charlie estará allí—, me informó Alice. —Si quieres total privacidad, hay una casita en nuestra propiedad que Esme arregló. Todavía está decorando, pero es completamente funcional.

—¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?

Alice me dio las instrucciones, al mismo tiempo mostrándome el camino en su mente. Después, la seguí a ella, a Rosalie y a Emmett de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen, preguntándome cómo la vida podría cambiar tan rápido. No estaba seguro de estar listo para convertir a Bella, si se tratara de eso. No en un sentido emocional, en ese sentido, mi única preocupación era el nivel de comodidad de Bella con el cambio. En un sentido físico, sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo lidiaría con el sabor de la sangre de Bella. La había olido, recién salida de la fuente, durante nuestro primer encuentro, pero resistir el olor no era nada comparado con tener el sabor en la lengua.

No sabía qué pasaría si Bella no estaba lista. Tal vez podríamos correr, pero ¿sería mejor que cambiarla? Ella todavía sería arrancada de la escuela, de su familia. Pero si la cambiara ahora, tal vez lamentaría la forma en que terminó su vida. Un remordimiento como ese estaría arraigado en ella, para siempre.

—¿Por qué Laurent iría a los Volturi, de todos modos?— Pregunté a los demás, frustrado con el cambio de mis pensamientos.

Alice me miró. —Debe saber que los Volturi perseguirán a cualquiera que haya ayudado a Victoria a formar su ejército. Estoy seguro de que él piensa que los Volturi tendrán misericordia de él si él la entrega.

—¿Tiene razón?

—Probablemente no.

Sonreí sombríamente. —Bueno, ahí está, al menos.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

La casa estaba en silencio cuando volvimos. Hubo un hedor de lobo significativo, que pronto atribuí a Jacob, quien se sentó tristemente en la sala de estar. Nos ofreció poco más que una mirada superficial, demasiado distraído con Tanya para agraciarnos con su habitual animosidad.

—Ella ni siquiera me hablará—, nos dijo miserablemente. Emmett pensó que una ducha ayudaría con eso, pero Alice le lanzó una mirada antes de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

—Podría venir—, dijo Alice, aunque dudosamente. Me escabullí a la cocina, donde escuché a Carlisle y Esme hablando con dos de los nuevos vampiros.

—Edward—, me saludó Carlisle, haciendo un gesto hacia mí. —Déjame presentarte adecuadamente a Carmen y Eleazar.

—Hola—, asentí con la cabeza a los dos vampiros de ojos ambarinos sentados en la mesa. A juzgar por el toque de color que vi persistente en su piel, ambos parecían ser de origen mediterráneo.

—Escuché que tienes el don—, dijo Eleazar, sonriendo. Rápidamente deduje de sus pensamientos que su entusiasmo se derivaba de su don, sintiendo las habilidades potenciales de los aspirantes a vampiros.

—Puede ser útil—, le respondí, reacio en ese momento a entrar en los altibajos de la lectura mental.

—Y tu Bella ... Siento un talento increíble esperándola también.

Un escudo, lo aprendí de sus pensamientos. Un protector. Una habilidad adecuada para una chica que pondría la seguridad de los vampiros antes que la suya.

—Edward—, dijo Carmen, inclinándose hacia delante, —Estamos preocupados por la chica. Si los Volturi se involucran, la vida de Bella puede no ser lo único en juego. Pueden quererla para la Guardia.

Mi corazón se sentía apretado. Nunca se me había ocurrido que los Volturi tratarían de llevarse a Bella. ¿Qué pasaría si la arrastraran a Italia, la cambiaran, la hicieran cumplir sus órdenes ...?

—Yo, necesito verla. Disculpa—, le dije con ansiedad asfixiante, y di media vuelta para apresurarme a subir las escaleras, donde Bella estaba pasando tiempo con Tanya y sus hermanas.

—Edward, espera—. Fue Esme, atrapándome del brazo. Me enfrenté a ella, sabiendo que debía ver todo el miedo en mis ojos, miedo que no podía manejar, que era nuevo para mí después de décadas de no preocuparme por nadie. Pero Esme puso sus manos sobre mis brazos, apretando suavemente. _—Solo sé, no importa lo que se debe hacer, estaremos aquí para ayudarte a superarlo: ambos._

—Gracias _.—_ No sabía qué más decir o cómo responder a esa obertura. Pero estaba agradecido y conmovido de que esta mujer que apenas me conocía estaría dispuesta a dar tanto. Pude ver por qué los otros, Emmett especialmente, la miraban como una figura materna.

Esme me abrazó rápidamente, demasiado rápido para que yo pudiera sentir algo más que una conmoción, y luego me retiré. —Sigue, encuentra a Bella. Dios solo conoce las historias que le han estado contando allí.

Salí de la cocina y me detuve por un momento, recogiéndome. Luego hice lo que me indicaron y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación libre donde estaban reunidas Bella y las hermanas.

—¿Y luego lo dejaste allí? ¿Desnudo? ¿En medio del campo de fútbol?— Bella estaba diciendo cuando me detuve afuera de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta.

—Oh, sí—, confirmó la llamada Irina. —No se despertó hasta que el equipo entró a la práctica por la mañana, estuvo en las noticias locales—.

—Y todavía nos llamaba para el próximo mes, esperando una actuación repetida—, Kate soltó una risita.

—Ustedes tres son increíbles—, dijo Bella, medio riendo.

Elegí ese momento para llamar a la puerta y abrirme camino.

—¡Edward!— Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron, y saltó del extremo de la cama en su única pierna buena para arrojarse en mis brazos. La abracé, complacido con su reacción, pero comencé a sentirme incómodo cuando las tres vampiros se pusieron de pie para evaluarme. No tuve que adivinar que me estaban desvistiendo con sus ojos, podía verlo en sus cabezas. Y su imaginación se practicaba claramente en el arte.

—Tienes un espécimen fino, Bella—, dijo Tanya, y Bella se apartó de mí con una sonrisa. Observé el intercambio incómodo.

—Vamos, Tanya, ¿de qué hablamos?

—Dijiste que no tocar,— replicó Tanya, dándole a Bella sus muletas. —Podemos mirar, ¿no?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y me miró. —Tanya, Kate e Irina son la base del mito de la súcubo.

Miré sus tres caras tortuosas. —¿Demonios que chupan las almas de los hombres a través del sexo?

—Oh, siempre están dispuestos a participar—, dijo Kate con un guiño. Ella era juguetona pero apenas lasciva, a diferencia de sus hermanas, y descubrí que me gustaba al instante.

—Supongo que las mujeres se han estado uniendo.

Bella se metió debajo de mi brazo, sonriendo. —Tienen algunas historias geniales.

—Apuesto—, dije, deseando poder dejar a Bella aquí, en este momento, cuando ella estaba feliz y despreocupada. —¿Sabes que hay un hombre lobo malhumorado en la sala de estar?

—He estado diciéndole a Tanya que debería darle una oportunidad, pero ella no lo va a hacer.

—Criaturas sucias, perros—, Tanya frunció el ceño. —No tengo ningún interés en acostarme con un hombre que bien podría lamerse el trasero.

Reprimí una sonrisa, secretamente de acuerdo con ella.

—Siempre puedes preguntarle sobre sus métodos preferidos de higiene personal—, sugirió Bella. —Estoy seguro de que estaría contento con cualquier tipo de comunicación en este momento.

—Lo consideraré,— dijo Tanya, pero claramente no tenía intención de considerar nada que ver con Jacob. Sin embargo, sus palabras apaciguaron a Bella.

—Por favor hazlo—, dijo Bella seriamente. —Ahora que he recuperado a mi novio, las abandonaré, señoras.

—No te diviertas demasiado—, bromeó Kate.

Bella salió de la habitación y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación en el tercer piso, pero la detuve. —Quiero llevarte a otro lado.

—Bueno.— Ella parecía confundida, pero dispuesta.

—¿Puedo llevarte? Voy a tener que hacerlo eventualmente, pero será más rápido ...

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. —Sí, está bien, si es necesario.

—Será rápido, lo prometo—, le dije. Ella me entregó sus muletas, que tomé debajo de mi brazo izquierdo mientras la agarraba con mi mano derecha.

Baje las escaleras, salimos por la puerta de atrás, cruce el río, atravesamos el bosque. Bella mantuvo su cara contra mi cuello y sus ojos se cerraron hasta que me detuve frente a la casita.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— Bella preguntó, mirando a nuestro alrededor al pequeño y ordenado césped y la pintoresca casa rodeada de árboles.

—Ha estado en la propiedad de los Cullen desde que lo compraron—, le dije. —Esme la ha estado arreglando.

—Es maravilloso—, respiró mientras la ponía de pie. Sin decir palabra, me quitó las muletas y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. La seguí hasta la casa, dejándola explorar, posponiendo el momento en que tendría que contarle las malas noticias.

—Este lugar es increíble—, dijo Bella, mirando a los dormitorios. Ella se dio vuelta, examinando la sala de estar. —¿No puedes imaginar vivir aquí?

Miré a mi alrededor, al gran sillón junto a la ventana que a Bella le encantaría leer, a la chimenea baja, a la estantería grande pero vacía contra la pared.

—Puedo verte aquí—, le dije.

—¿Pero no tú?

Yo solo sonreí. —Me veo donde sea que estés, Bella.

Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. —Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Sólo para ver qué lindo es?

—No. En realidad, hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Cosas que quería discutir en privado

Bella se sentó en el sofá, pálida y con el ceño fruncido. —Estoy sintiendo esa sensación déjà vu. ¿Qué pasó ahora, Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

Me arrodillé ante ella. —Bella, Laurent se escapó de Jasper. Hemos estado buscando su rastro todo el día.

—¿Necesitamos seguirlo? Pensé que estaba de acuerdo en darle un mensaje a Victoria.

Asenti. —Lo hizo, pero no cumplirá su palabra. Alice no lo ve ir a Seattle.

—Bueno.— Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus muslos. Agarré sus manos en las mías. —¿Entonces esas son las malas noticias, entonces? ¿Volvemos a no saber cuándo Victoria atacará?

Bajé la cabeza. —Desafortunadamente, no, ese no es el mayor problema.

—¿Edward?— ella me dio un codazo con su pie. —Me estás asustando. ¿Qué podría ser peor que Victoria?

Yo dudé. Bella se abalanzó. —Oh, Dios, no vas a romper conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Como en algún intento equivocado de protegerme?

Me reí de eso y le apreté las manos. —No, Bella. Incluso si eso pudiera funcionar, soy demasiado egoísta para renunciar a ti.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? Por favor, solo dígame. Me estoy imaginando todo tipo de escenarios horribles.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. —Alice sospecha que Laurent va a contarle a los Volturi sobre Victoria.

Bella frunció el ceño, perpleja. —¿Pero no podría ser eso bueno? ¿Dijiste que los Volturi eran como la policía de vampiros, verdad? ¿Tendrían que detenerla? Entiendo por qué no pudimos ir a los Vulturi, pero si Laurent es quien les dice ...

—Bella, no hay manera de que los Volturi no se enteren si Laurent va con ellos.

Bella palideció. Ella recordó lo que le había contado sobre los Volturi y los humanos que sabían demasiado. —¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Me incliné hacia adelante. —He visto lo que pueden hacer, en la mente de Carlisle. Pasó un tiempo con ellos hace siglos. Y Aro, uno de los líderes, tiene la capacidad de leer cada pensamiento que una persona haya tenido con un simple toque. Su poder sobre Laurent, él sabrá todo lo que Laurent sabe sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué sucederá exactamente cuándo lo descubran?— Bella preguntó gravemente.

—Dada la situación con Victoria, sospecho que querrán actuar de inmediato. Pueden ir primero a Seattle ... pero después vendrán por nosotros.

Ella se mordió el labio. —¿Qué podemos hacer?

Me senté sobre mis talones, aún sosteniendo sus manos. —Como yo lo veo, tenemos dos opciones. Uno, podríamos correr. Tendrías que abandonar la escuela, mantenerte alejada de tú familia, lejos de cualquier lugar donde le sea fácil de encontrarte. Dejar esta vida detrás ... pero podrías seguir siendo humano .

—¿Y la otra opción es cambiarme?— Bella supuso.

Asenti.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, apartando sus manos, y miró pensativa por la ventana. —¿Y no te castigarán por decirme si me has cambiado?

Negué con la cabeza. —Su principal preocupación es la exposición. Si están satisfechos de que el secreto está en secreto, lo dejarán.

—Está bien—, suspiró. —Bueno, eso no es tan malo, ¿no? Quiero decir, estábamos planeando convertirme en vampiro de todos modos.

—Tendría que ser ... mucho antes de lo que habíamos planeado.

—¿Cuánto antes?

—Tal vez dentro de la próxima semana—, le dije a regañadientes. Observé cuidadosamente la cara de Bella mientras miraba sus manos en su regazo, sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Me sentí como la peor excusa del mundo para una persona.

—No tendría tiempo de volver a ver a mi madre, ¿verdad?

—Podríamos intentarlo, pero sería un riesgo—, le dije suavemente.

Ella no dijo nada en respuesta, y yo me senté indefenso ante ella. —Lo siento mucho, Bella.

Bella solo asintió sin mirarme. Nunca me había sentido tan lejos de ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?— Yo pregunté. —¿Que necesitas?

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Solo ven a sentarte conmigo.

Me fuí al sofá con ella, insegura de mí misma. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse. Aterrorizado por la distancia, extendí la mano y le toqué el hombro. Bella giró su cabeza hacia mí. Una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron, las paredes entre nosotros se desplomaron, y pude ver todo su miedo y angustia. Con un sollozo ahogado, ella se arrastró sobre mi regazo, acurrucándose contra mi pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

La abracé mientras ella lloraba, susurrándole mis disculpas al oído. ¿Fue solo anoche que pensé que podría ser bueno para ella? ¿Fue solo esta mañana que le prometí que esta situación afectaría su vida lo menos posible? Y le había fallado en ese sentido. Tendría que haber hecho más, quizás haber seguido a Laurent, o haberle sostenido el brazo como había sugerido Emmett, en lugar de dejar todo el trabajo a los Cullen. Quería hacerlo bien, pero me había quedado sin tiempo.

Bella pronto se calmó, pero la mantuve acunada contra mí, temeroso de lo que sucedería cuando la dejara ir. Sabía que ella me amaba lo suficiente como para pasar por alto mi sangriento pasado, lo suficiente como para decirme que sabía lo que era y que no le importaba. ¿Pero me amaba lo suficiente como para no molestarse por esto?

—¿Edward?

Tragué. —¿Sí?

—Realmente quiero ver a mi madre una vez más, incluso si es solo por unas horas.

—Podríamos volar esta noche. No sabremos cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que Alice vea algo. ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—He tenido este fin de semana con él. Yo ... tal vez pueda volver a verlo cuando regresemos. De cualquier forma, tendrá que ser suficiente.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a la casa ahora? Puedo hacer los arreglos—, le dije, sentándome más recto.

—No, espera.— Bella agarró mi brazo. —¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que sucederá? ¿Si tengo que cambiarme ahora?

—Está bien. ¿Tienes preguntas?

Ella asintió, y parecía asustada. Me dolió el pecho.

—¿Cuánto duele?— ella me preguntó.

Hice una mueca. —¿Quieres la respuesta honesta?

—Sí. Por favor. Necesito saber.

—Más que nada que hayas sentido alguna vez, Bella.

Bella tragó saliva. —Lo vas a hacer tú, ¿verdad?

—No quiero que nadie más se acerque a tu cuello, pero ... Bella, tu sangre ... No sé si seré capaz de parar—, admití.

Bella se acomodó más cerca de mí. —Lo harás. Necesito que seas tú quien lo haga, Edward.

—Lo haré entonces.— Podríamos descubrir la logística más tarde. Era terriblemente consciente, tal vez más que ella de cuán poco tiempo le quedaba.

—¿Y después de que me cambien? ¿Qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos?

—No sé—, le dije, porque realmente no había pensado mucho más allá de darle la noticia a ella. Pero Bella sabía como yo que no sería capaz de estar cerca de los humanos después. Volver a mi departamento estaba fuera de discusión. —Quizás podamos quedarnos aquí.

—¿En Forks?

—En esta casa—, aclaré. —Estoy seguro de que a los Cullen no les importaría.

Bella asintió. —Eso estaría bien, supongo.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿No quieres vivir aquí? Podemos ir a donde quieras.

—No—, tragó saliva, —Será bueno estar en Forks. Voy a extrañar tu apartamento, supongo. Estaba empezando a sentirme como en casa.

—Puedo seguirlo alquilando—, le ofrecí. —Podríamos regresar después de algunas décadas.

—Pero eso es estúpido—, dijo Bella, —Es una pérdida de dinero. No viviremos allí.

No pensé que ella lo dijera en serio. —No es una pérdida de dinero si te hace feliz.

Ella sonrió entonces, y sentí una oleada de alivio. —Pero sigue siendo estúpido.

Me encogí de hombros. —Puedo soportar ser estúpido.

Bella aceptó esa respuesta. —¿Crees que seré muy diferente? ¿Cuándo sea un vampiro?

—No en las formas importantes.

—¿Cuáles son las formas importantes?— ella preguntó suavemente.

Le acaricié el pelo. —Físicamente, muchas cosas serán diferentes, especialmente desde tu propia perspectiva. Y es posible que no te sientas como tú durante mucho tiempo, debido a la sed de sangre, pero igual serás tú en todos los aspectos que importan. Tu personalidad no cambiará Todas las mismas esperanzas y deseos estarán allí, enterrados bajo la sed tal vez, pero allí —.

Bella se apartó, de mis brazos. La vi ponerse de pie con inquietud, insegura de lo que diría a continuación. Pero debería haberlo sabido.

—Está bien—, ella respiró. —Creo que es hora de ir al aeropuerto.


	35. BF-35

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Treinta y Cinco**

* * *

Cuando volvimos a la casa principal, toda la familia Cullen estaba en el porche trasero esperándonos. Alice tenía una bolsa de lona llena de ropa, boletos de avión e identificación. Nos enviaron al aeropuerto con abrazos y garantías, y estábamos en camino.

Bella permaneció callada, melancólica, cuando comenzamos nuestra carrera hacia Seattle. Estaba dividido entre dejarle tener el tiempo para procesarlo o sacarla de su caparazón.

—¿Necesitas llamar a tu madre y hacerle saber que vamos a ir?— Finalmente pregunté.

—No—, murmuró Bella, distraída. Sus ojos miraban el paisaje que pasaba. —A ella le encantan las sorpresas. Será más feliz de verme si no espera mi visita.

—Ella estará feliz de verte, no importa qué—, señalé.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Lo sé, pero prefiero sorprenderla. No quiero que maneje hasta el aeropuerto para encontrarse con nosotros en medio de la noche. Déjala dormir, así puedo aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo con ella.

—Está bien—, accedí, dispuesto a seguir el plan que deseara en este momento. —¿Ella tendrá tiempo para pasar contigo?— Me preguntaba. —¿Ella trabaja?

—Ella es una maestra sustituta. Puede negarse a ir si es llamada. Solía enseñar a tiempo completo, pero renunció después de casarse con Phil. Ella quería poder viajar con él.

—¿Lo desapruebas?— Pregunté, escuchando algo extraño en su tono.

—No ... Solía. No podía entender, cuando tenía 16 años. ¿Cómo podía renunciar a todo por un hombre, cuando ella me había dicho que nunca hiciera eso? Pero lo entiendo ahora—. Bella estaba mirando por la ventana, aún profundamente en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que ella no se explicaría por sí misma.

—¿Qué es lo que ' _entiendes_ ahora?

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tuvimos sexo?— ella preguntó abruptamente.

Una risa escapó de mis labios. —Incluso si no tuviera una mente perfecta, nunca lo olvidaría.

Bella sonrió levemente, luciendo un poco melancólica, un poco nostálgica. —Sabía que era una locura ir contigo. Sabía que podías ser peligroso, y sabía que debía volver corriendo a mi dormitorio, ir a la cama, dormir para las clases del día siguiente. Eso era lo más inteligente. había algo más grande en juego, lo sentí instintivamente. Sabía que me arrepentiría de no haber ido contigo. Y cuando me besaste, estaba segura de que iba a convertirme en una persona de una sola noche, pero no te detuve porque Sabía que me arrepentiría de no estar contigo —.

Bella apartó por fin su mirada de la ventana, centrándose en mi rostro. —Lo que no sabía era que así es como comienza, ahí es cuando se convierte en algo más que una relación.

—No te estoy siguiendo—, admití.

—Mi madre me dijó que nunca debía renunciar a todo por un hombre, y ella tenía razón. No se da con cualquier hombre. Esperar a quien se convirtiera en tú todo. Esperar al que necesitas en tú vida. para que todo lo demás valga la pena. Eso es lo que hizo mi madre ... y eso es lo que estoy haciendo .

—¿Soy todo?— Yo pregunté. Qué embriagador era que pudiera ser todo para Bella, cuando no había sido nada para nadie durante casi un siglo.

—Lo eres. Tú sabes que lo eres. Eso es lo que significa el amor.

—Como ya has señalado, Bella, no es lo que el amor significa para todos.

—Pero es lo que significa el amor para mí, y yo soy la única que cuenta, ¿verdad?— ella bromeó.

—Sin lugar a dudas, eres la única que cuenta—, estuve de acuerdo.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

La primera etapa de nuestro viaje fue un vuelo a Atlanta. Afortunadamente, Alice nos había reservado en clase ejecutiva, lo que era mucho menos incómodo que la clase turista. Una vez que investigué la información de vuelo que Alice había organizado para nosotros, me di cuenta de que sería temprano en la mañana en Jacksonville cuando llegáramos.

Le pedí a Bella que durmiera un poco, aunque irregularmente, durante el primer vuelo, y fingí dormitar en beneficio de nuestros compañeros de viaje y de los asistentes de vuelo. Tuvimos una breve escala en Atlanta, durante la cual obtuve el desayuno de una Bella aturdida, y luego continuamos nuestro camino hacia Jacksonville. Bella llamó a su madre una vez que aterrizamos; Renee se entusiasmó con la visita y luego se preocupó porque Bella faltaba a la escuela. Para el momento en que Bella convenció a su madre de que la visita de ninguna manera perjudicaría sus calificaciones, estábamos en un auto alquilado y de camino a la casa de su madre.

Renee y Phil Dwyer vivían en una pequeña casa de dos dormitorios en la playa, pronto aprendí. Llegamos a una escena bastante pintoresca.

—Me sorprende que nunca te hayas mudado aquí con ellos—, le dije, mirando a Bella mientras apagaba el motor. —Este parece ser tu tipo de lugar. Una vez que se quema la capa de nubes de la mañana, debería ser un día brillante y soleado.

—Bueno, Phil se unió al equipo aquí en Jacksonville aproximadamente dos meses después de que estuve en ese accidente. Todavía estaba en rehabilitación, así que mudarse no parecía lo mejor en ese momento ... y luego Charlie fue tan bueno con el todo lo que me habría sentido terrible dejándolo. Así que me quedé .

—Podrías haber ido a la escuela en Florida—, señalé. —Con tu madre aquí, seguramente hubieras calificado para la matrícula en el estado.

—Supongo que de alguna manera, realmente no quería. Después del accidente, todo se sintió ... diferente. No sé. Creo que no estaba preparada para mudarme con mi madre otra vez, como si todo fuera normal. Y no me importa Washington. La lluvia se vuelve ... tranquilizadora después de un tiempo .

—¿Realmente puedes renunciar a la luz del sol?— Me preguntaba. —Podría haber otra manera. Podría llevarte a algún lado, en algún lugar que los Volturi nunca esperarían que fuéramos. Podríamos escondernos, hasta que estuvieras lista, por el resto de tu vida.

Bella comenzó a salir del auto. —No quiero esconderme, Edward. No me importa si solo puedo salir al sol cuando nadie puede verme. Lo que me importa es estar contigo. Es así de simple.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más a Bella, una mujer que solo podía ser la madre de Bella salió de la casa y corrió hacia nuestro automóvil. Era una mujer bajita, bien bronceada por el sol de Florida, con ojos como los de Bella.

Bella comenzó a salir del auto, un proceso difícil con sus muletas, y Renee se detuvo al verla.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella. ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?

—Oh, eh ... me la rompí como, hace un mes. Perdón por no decírtelo, pero sabía que te preocuparía demasiado por eso. Pronto me quitaran el yeso.

—¡Bella! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a ser más cuidadoso cuando camines, cariño?— Renee se asustó, envolviendo a Bella en un abrazo feroz una vez que se había puesto de pie. Para entonces, había salido del auto y me había acercado a ellos, y Renee me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y este es el Edward del que he oído tanto?— Renee preguntó, liberando a Bella.

Bella se sonrojó. —Sí, mamá, este es Edward.

Di un paso adelante y tendí mi mano, como sentía que debería hacer. —Edward Masen. Es un placer conocerla.

Renee se rió y me abrazó. —¿Guapo y educado? ¿Dónde lo encontraste, Bella? Dios mío, eres como un bloque de hielo, ¿tienes el aire acondicionado a tope?

—Mala circulación—, me dijo Bella. —Siempre es así.

—Pobrecito—, arrullo Renee, dándome palmaditas en el hombro. —Vamos adentro, ustedes dos—, instó.

Lentamente, logramos entrar con la pierna rota de Bella y nuestras bolsas. Renee nos llevó a la habitación de invitados, a la que ella se refirió como —la habitación de Bella—, aunque nunca había vivido allí.

—Acomódense ustedes mismos y bajen las escaleras para que podamos ponernos al día—, dijo Renee efusivamente, llevándonos a la habitación, evidentemente tomaba bien si compartía la habitación con Bella.

—Oh chico—, suspiró Bella. —Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Dejé nuestras maletas y volteé hacia ella. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí—, me aseguró, pero no me miró a los ojos. —Ella es solo... está muy feliz, así que piensa en lo que le va a hacer cuando finga mi muerte ... o lo que sea que vamos a hacer para explicar mi ausencia. La va a destrozar.

La abracé, sin idea de qué más podía hacer. —Tal vez no tengamos que fingir tu muerte. Quizás puedas mantenerte en contacto, siempre y cuando no la veas a ella ni a Charlie en persona. Podrías decir que huimos a algún país distante y nos escapamos.

—¿Y no pueden ir a visitarnos porque es demasiado caro volar con el salario de un granjero de arroz?— Bella completó, inclinándose hacia mí.

—O algo así. Creo que para la mayoría de los padres, es más fácil saber que un niño está viviendo su vida sin ellos que saber que no están viviendo para nada.

—Deberíamos bajar—, murmuró Bella. —Estoy seguro de que mi madre está esperando para interrogarte.

—Oh, lo hace—, confirmé. —No pensó en otra cosa desde que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba contigo. No has estado dejando mucho en tus correos electrónicos semanales, ¿no?

—Así es—, dijo tímidamente. —Pero dada lo que es mi vida en estos días, No hay mucho que puedo decirle.

—Bueno, espero que estés lista para la Inquisición española ahora.

—Espero que estés listo—, se burló Bella, y bajamos las escaleras, donde Renee esperaba en la sala de estar. Tres vasos estaban sobre la mesa de centro. Olfateé furtivamente. Limonada. Poco antes de eso, pensé, supuse que tendría que sufrirlo. En la escala de cosas repugnantes que los humanos consumen, la limonada no era tan mala.

—Siéntate, siéntate—, dijo Renee, saludándonos. Bella se sentó en el sofá con su madre, y tomé una silla al lado de Bella.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas venido para esta visita espontánea—, continuó Renee, hablando con Bella. —Nunca eres espontánea.

Bella se sonrojó. —He sido mucho más espontánea últimamente, en realidad.

Una de las cejas de Renee se elevó. —Ya veo.

—¿Ves qué?

—Nada, nada. Ustedes dos han estado saliendo desde septiembre, ¿verdad?

—Así es—, respondió Bella, mirándome. Le di una sonrisa educada, para beneficio de Renee.

—Dos meses, entonces. Dos meses, y no me has contado casi nada sobre este chico—, reprendió Renee. —Continúa, Edward. Compensa la negligencia de mi hija. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Le di las respuestas preparadas: crecí en Chicago, había venido a Washington para alejarme de la ciudad, actualmente estudiaba psicología.

—¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termines la universidad?— Renee me preguntó, y me di cuenta de lo que Bella insinuaba en el piso de arriba. El interrogatorio de Renee fue peor que el de Charlie. Ella quería estar segura de que yo era lo suficientemente bueno para su hija. Al menos aún no había tomado una decisión al respecto.

—Me gustaría ir a la escuela de medicina y ser psiquiatra—, mentí. Bella me sonrió.

—Dr. Masen, ¿eh? Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

Renee casi se rió. —Bueno, me alegro de que Bella te haya traído a ella. Sabes, incluso cuando estuvo conmigo, nunca mostró el más mínimo interés en los chicos. No me sorprendió que no quisiera salir con Charlie, nada como un policía para que un padre mate tu vida amorosa, pero estaba empezando a preocuparme de que nunca conocería a alguien .

—Mamá—, gimió Bella. Luché una sonrisa.

—Creo que si mi madre estuviera cerca, a ella le habría preocupado lo mismo—, le ofrecí.

—Entonces eres una pareja perfecta, ¿no?— Renee sonrió, hechizada por mi comentario y suavizada por la pena por mi estado huérfano.

Bella se sonrojó y cambió de tema. —¿Cómo están Phil y tú?

Charlamos un poco, o debería decir que lo hicieron. Traté de mantenerme al margen, de permitir que Bella tuviera esta vez con su madre. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, tuve que fingir la aparición de una migraña y subir las escaleras. Traté de leer uno de los libros que encontré en el estante de su habitación, pero sobre todo, terminé escuchando su conversación. Claramente, Bella adoraba a su madre de una manera que la mayoría de las chicas no. El tipo de admiración respetuosa mezclada con un atisbo de resentimiento no existía; Hablaban como buenos amigos en lugar de como madres e hijas, y de hecho, así fue como Renee vio su relación.

—Ese chico tuyo seguro es algo—, se atrevió a decir Renee una vez que sintió que había fingido lo suficiente como para no estar interesada. —Todo lo que me dijiste es que lo conociste en el campus. Voy a necesitar más detalles.

—Bueno ... era una noche avanzada en el campus. Salía de la biblioteca, tropecé en la acera y solté todos mis libros. Edward estaba cerca y los recogió.

—Cortés. Bien. ¿Y?

Vi a través de Renee cómo Bella se mordió el labio, tratando de adaptar la historia a los oídos de los padres. —Comenzamos a hablar, y él me acompañó a mi dormitorio—. Me reí un poco, sabiendo que no le diría a Renee lo que realmente habíamos hecho esa noche. —No pensé que volvería a verlo, pero unos días más tarde, apareció en mi puerta. Hemos sido ... algo inseparable desde entonces.

Renee asintió lentamente, luego le preguntó qué quería saber realmente. —¿Tienen ustedes dos ... ya saben ...?

Bella se puso rosa brillante. —¡Mamá! No puedo hablar de eso contigo.

—¿Estás al menos a salvo?— Renee preguntó. —Sé que no puedes quedar embarazada, pero aún debes tener cuidado con las enfermedades.

—Está limpio, mamá, lo prometo—, dijo Bella.

—¿Y él es bueno contigo?

—Muy.

—Detalles, Bella, vamos. He esperado diecinueve años para este momento.

—Cuida mucho de mí, mamá—, dijo. —Incluso cuando empezamos a salir, un día escuchó mi estómago gruñir y me arrastró a almorzar. Él ni siquiera consiguió nada para él y no me dejó pagar. Y cuando perdí ese trabajo de camarera, Edward me llevó para llenar solicitudes. Puso otro teléfono celular en su cuenta solo porque yo no tenía uno y quería poder contactarme. Es realmente desagradable, en realidad. Nunca me deja rechazar nada .

Renee frunció el ceño, deliberadamente. —Eso fue muy generoso de su parte, espero que no hayas sido ingrata. Eres horrible acerca de los regalos ... siempre lo has sido.

—Intento no ser ingrata—, dijo Bella. —Especialmente desde que me rompí la pierna ... No se lo digas a Charlie, pero me he estado quedando con Edward mientras mi pierna ha estado en el enyesada.

Un pensamiento tortuoso entró en la mente de Renee, y ella fue rápida en expresarlo. —Jugar a la casa, ¿verdad?

—Mamá, sinceramente. Por favor, no digas nada de eso delante de Edward. Lo último que necesitamos en este momento son indicios de matrimonio.

—¿Es eso algo en lo que estás pensando?— Renee se preguntó. —Eres muy joven—.

—Lo más lejos que estoy pensando en este momento es terminar este semestre y terminar con esto—, mintió Bella. —No estoy segura si Edward es incluso el tipo de matrimonio—. Tampoco estaba seguro, y me preocupó. ¿Bella quería casarse? Supongo que no fue tan extraño, considerando que actualmente estaba planeando una eternidad con Bella, pero el matrimonio parecía algo bastante diferente.

Renee asintió pensativa. —Solo quiero que mantengas abiertas tus opciones. Es solo tu primer año de universidad después de todo, y un hombre te atará como ninguna otra persona lo hará.

Bella suspiró. —Pero no me importa estar atado como tú, mamá. Tú lo sabes.

—Eso es exactamente por lo que me preocupa—, dijo Renee. —Me temo que te tranquilizarás demasiado pronto con la persona equivocada solo para terminar.

—¿Qué pasa si Edward es el correcto?

Renee ladeó la cabeza, lo noté por el cambio en el ángulo de sus ojos. —Entonces esperar para descubrir si no va a doler, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no—, sonrió Bella.

—Entonces, cuando llamaste, comencé a planear cosas para que hiciéramos, pero con tu pierna, creo que un paseo por la playa no es la mejor idea. ¿Cómo suena un viaje de compras?

—Suena genial, mamá.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver si Edward quiere venir?— Renee preguntó. —Oh, pero probablemente no se sienta bien, ¿verdad? Migrañas ... cosas horribles.

—No, probablemente no lo hará, pero lo revisaré antes de irnos.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de una gran cantidad de aglomeraciones, ella llegó a mí arriba.

—Ir de compras, ¿eh?— Sonreí.

—Sí—, Bella asintió. —Lamento que no puedas venir, creo que a mi madre le gustaría conocerte mejor.

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté de mi posición de descanso en la cama para abrazarla. Como siempre, su calor se apoderó de mí y supe que se quedaría conmigo una vez que se fuera. —Probablemente me hubiera despedido de todos modos, incluso si el sol se hubiera mantenido alejado. Deberías pasar un tiempo a solas con tu madre. No quiero ocupar toda su atención—.

Bella se rió. —Creo que ya lo haces. ¿No te aburrirás aquí solo?

—Encontraré algo para entretenerme—, le aseguré. —Ni siquiera pienses en mí, solo diviértete con tu madre.

—¿No pensar en ti? Eso es poco probable—, sonrió, levantándose por los hombros para besarme. La sostuve allí un poco más, deseando que ella supiera que en estos días estresantes, no la abandonaría.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

Bella y su madre se habían ido por unas horas cuando sonó mi teléfono celular.

—Hola, Alice—, respondí.

—Tenemos un problema—, suspiró.

Mi estómago se hundió. —¿Otro?

Alice, para mi sorpresa, se rió. —No es ese tipo de problema. Un problema de lobo. Una infestación, realmente—, dijo con una frustración audible.

—Me estás perdiendo, Alice—, admití.

—Tanya ha empezado a acercarse a Jacob, de todos modos le está hablando a él, y ahora se niega a irse, y no cambiará a la forma de lobo, así que ahora todo el grupo, esta preocupado por su seguridad, vagabundean aquí.

—¿En la casa?— Pregunté, alarmado. Alguien sería asesinado.

—No, afuera. Pero su hedor está en todas partes—, se quejó Alice.

—Bueno, eso es horrible. Pero ... ¿qué quieres que haga al respecto?

—Nada. Solo necesitaba alguien con quien quejarme, y todos aquí están súper nerviosos.

—No puedo creer que Tanya realmente le esté dando una oportunidad,— respondí, paseando por la habitación de Bella. Aquí no había mucho que realmente le perteneciera, pero había un tablero de corcho cubierto de fotografías.

—Bueno, estaba haciendo tanto puchero que Kate obligó a Tanya a salir a caminar con él anoche. Creo que a Tanya le parece lindo el perrito perdido. Además, sospecho que está intrigada ante la perspectiva de acostarse con alguien. quien es más fuerte que un humano y más cálido .

—Supongo que tiene sentido—, le dije, refiriéndome a la última parte. —Pero no sé cómo va a superar ese olor.

—Dicen que el amor es ciego. Tal vez también es anósmico.

—Por los dos, eso espero.

—¿Cómo va todo allí?— Alice preguntó cortésmente, como si no hubiera estado vigilándonos.

—Está bien. ¿Qué están haciendo Bella y Renee hasta ahora?

—Cosas femeninas. Recordando. Tal como lo veo ahora, Bella va a llevar bien la transición.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

Bella y Renee no regresaron hasta la tarde. Todavía tenía que esperar una hora para que se fuera el sol antes de que pudiera arrastrarme escaleras abajo. Después de llegar a casa, habían depositado sus bolsas de compras en la sala de estar y se dirigieron a la cocina para hacer la cena — _juntas_ —. De verdad, Bella hizo la mayor parte del trabajo y le dio a Renee pequeñas tareas que no podía estropear.

Me aclaré la garganta cuando llegué a la puerta de la cocina y ambas mujeres levantaron la vista.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Edward?— Renee preguntó.

—Mucho, gracias—, mentí. —Lamento no poder ir con ustedes hoy.

—Probablemente te hubieras aburrido—, dijo Bella.

—Habrías pasado mucho tiempo esperando afuera de los vestidores—, agregó Renee.

Renee y Bella charlaron acerca de su día, y yo me quedé escuchando, viendo cómo terminaban de cocinar. Una vez que la comida estuvo lista, forcé algunas picaduras incómodas. Renee me estaba mirando como un halcón en busca de señales de un apetito saludable.

Después de la cena, me excusé para ir al baño y por una vez lo dije en serio: tenía un trozo de fajita de pollo en el estómago que tenía que ser expulsado lo antes posible. Mientras estaba arriba, podía decirles a Bella y Renee que estaban inmersas en una conversación íntima, y decidí no regresar. Habían sacado algunos álbumes de fotos, y no quería ser una distracción.

Cuando Bella finalmente subió las escaleras, su rostro era sombrío, y ella trajo varios álbumes de fotos con ella.

—Tengo copias de la mayoría de estas fotografías, pero me temo que no podré recordar las historias detrás de ellas una vez que haya sido cambiado. ¿Puedo decírtelo, para que me lo cuentes luego?

—Por supuesto—, le dije, sorprendido de que sonara vacilante al preguntar. ¿No sabía ella que le daría cualquier cosa en el mundo en este momento?

Durante toda la noche, ella se sentó entre mis piernas, y miré por encima del hombro las páginas y páginas de imágenes mientras escuchaba sus historias. Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana comenzó a bostezar tan a menudo que insistí en que tratara de dormir un poco. Sospechaba que su madre estaría despierta en unas pocas horas.

Bella durmió profundamente gracias a su cansancio, y continué hojeando sus álbumes de fotos, comprometiéndome con la memoria tanto de la vida de Bella como pude en el tiempo que nos quedaba.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

Bella estaba almorzando con Renee en el soleado porche trasero cuando le llegó la llamada. Era Esme, transmitiendo lo que la última visión de Alice había mostrado.

—Edward, lo siento mucho, pero es hora de que tú y Bella vuelvan a casa.

Me congelé, viendo a Bella reírse de algo que decía su madre. —¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí, ahora mismo. Los Volturi han tomado una decisión. Saben de ti, de tu participación con nuestra familia, Bella, los lobos: es demasiado para ellos resistirse. Aro, Marcus y Caius se subirán a un avión privado esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?— Tragué, encontrándome con los ojos de Bella a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio. Su cara se cayó, viendo mi expresión. No podía empezar a adivinar cómo la miraba.

—Esta noche—, dijo Esme. —Lo siento, de verdad, pero tienes que volver ahora. Alice está reservando tu vuelo y Carlisle está preparando la cabaña, Alice pensó que Bella querría que la cambiaran allí.

—Está bien—, murmuré. Bella hizo una excusa para entrar, y la miré con preocupación. —¿Alguien me ha enviado un mensaje de texto con la información?

—Lo haré. Dile a Bella ... bueno, solo dile que lo sentimos por la forma en que esto está sucediendo.

—Está bien—, dije de nuevo, distraído. Bella estaba dentro de la casa, viniendo hacia mí.

Murmuré un adiós a Esme y miré desesperadamente a Bella.

—¿Qué pasa?— ella preguntó de inmediato.

La aparté, fuera de la vista de su madre. —Es hora, Bella.

Ella frunció el ceño, la confusión coloreando su rostro. —Pensé que teníamos algunos días, al menos ...

—Esme acaba de llamar. Alice tuvo una visión de los Volturi subiendo a un avión esta noche.

—¿Por qué tan pronto?— Bella estaba pálida, más pálida de lo normal, y pude escuchar su corazón latir más rápido. —Pensé que los Volturi nunca se movieron tan rápido.

Odiaba darle esta noticia a ella. —Si fuera un caso habitual, no creo que estén tan interesados. Desafortunadamente, hay muchos factores que llaman su atención: ser humano es quizás el último de ellos.

—¿Estás diciendo que ni siquiera se trata de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—No sé exactamente lo que quieren, pero con el ejército de Victoria, los hombres lobo y los Cullen teniendo un aquelarre tan grande ... Creo que sintieron que tenían que intervenir más temprano que tarde.

—Dime sinceramente, Edward, ¿estás en peligro? ¿ los Cullen?

—No, Bella—, me apresuré a tranquilizarla. —Te estamos cambiando, eso significa que no se han roto las leyes, y los Volturi no tienen motivos para hacernos nada. Solo debes preocuparte por ti misma ahora mismo.

Bella se mordió el labio y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Me siento mejor preocupandome por alguien más.

Pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla seca. —Nuestro principal objetivo es volver a Forks. Solo concéntrate en eso por ahora. ¿Qué quieres decirle a tu madre?

Ella pensó por un momento. —Le diré que encontraste un trato con boletos de último minuto. Es ahorrativa, le gustará eso.

—Iré arriba para empacar, ¿a menos que me quieras contigo?

—Estaré bien hasta que nos vayamos—. Ella me apretó la mano y se giró para volver con su madre. Quería mantener mis ojos en ella, pero el tiempo era esencial. Subí las escaleras y guardé todo a mi propia velocidad mientras Bella se disculpaba con su madre. Renee le pidió que se quedara un día más, incluso se ofreció a pagar la diferencia en los boletos, pero Bella se desvió al hablar de las tareas escolares.

Renee se dio por vencida con un pequeño suspiro. —Bueno, siempre hay vacaciones de primavera—. Bella no respondió.

Para cuando llegaron, estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada con nuestras bolsas.

—wow, eres rápido—, dijo Renee, desconcertada por mi velocidad.

—No había mucho que empacar—, respondí. Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, y lo revisé mientras Renee se ocupaba de Bella una vez más. Alice me había enviado la información del vuelo: teníamos menos de dos horas.

—Lo siento, Bella—, interrumpí, —pero realmente tenemos que irnos ahora. Perdónanos, Renee—, agregué en tono de disculpa.

—Entiendo,— suspiró Renee, abrazando a Bella una vez más. —Avísame cuando salga ese yeso, ¿no?

—Lo haré, mamá. Hablaremos pronto—, mintió. Bella abrazó fuertemente a su madre, tomando un último abrazo. Aparté la mirada para darles ese momento, pero Bella se apartó bruscamente y le sonrió a su madre. —Será mejor que nos vayamos. Te amo, mamá.

Algo en el tono de Bella tocó un acorde con Renee, debe haberlo hecho, porque luchó contra las lágrimas repentinas y forzó una sonrisa. —Yo también te amo, Bella, mi dulce niña.

Bella comenzó a llorar en el camino hacia el automóvil, con cuidado de mantener su rostro alejado de los ojos vigilantes de Renee. Cuando salimos del camino, tomé la mano de Bella, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decir en este momento que no fuera trivial o sin sentido, sabiendo que las palabras no la consolarían.

Deseé poder detener el auto y abrazarla por un momento, pero no había tiempo. Tendríamos que acelerar al aeropuerto, y fue muy difícil para mí concentrarme en escuchar a los patrulleros de la carretera cuando no podía oler nada más que la sal de las lágrimas de Bella.

Bella había recuperado su compostura perfecta en el momento en que llegamos al aeropuerto e incluso logró sonreír al asistente de alquiler de automóviles


	36. BF-36

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Treinta y Seis**

* * *

—¿Podemos parar en la estación de policía?— Bella preguntó cuando pasamos los límites de la ciudad de Forks. —Tengo que despedirme de mi papá—.

Miré su rostro ceniciento y sentí, como lo había hecho desde ayer, completamente impotente. —Por supuesto.—

Solo había vehículos policiales en el estacionamiento cuando llegamos.

—Déjame ayudarte dentro—, le dije, mirando los pasos. Había una rampa, pero estaba al costado del edificio.

Bella asintió y salimos del auto. Dentro de la estación de policía, todo estaba tranquilo. Un hombre en el escritorio nos miró, le sonrió a Bella y volvió al crucigrama en el que estaba trabajando.

—Esperaré aquí—, murmuré. No se trataba de mí, después de todo, y por mucho que quisiera quedarme cerca de Bella, mi presencia cambiaría la forma en que Charlie interactuaba con su hija.

Bella me miró por un momento de silencio y luego se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre, donde, hasta donde pude ver, estaba firmando informes de casos.

—Hola papá.— Era imposible ver la escena en la mente de Charlie, tan nublada como era para mí, así que simplemente escuché.

—¡Bella! Esa fue una gran desaparición la que hiciste—.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Fue una decisión improvisada—.

—Así que. ¿Cómo está Renee?—

—Bien, su ser habitual—.

—Bien bien.— Una pausa incómoda siguió. —Entonces, ¿para qué viniste a Forks? ¿No necesitas volver a la escuela?—

—Um, sí—, Bella forcejeó. —Pero olvidé algo en la casa. Un libro que necesito para la clase. Así que Edward me llevó hasta aquí para conseguirlo—.

—Eso es amable de su parte—. Charlie hizo una pausa, y escuché que los papeles crujían. —Él es bueno contigo. Me alegro—.

—Realmente lo es—.

Otra pausa. —¿Dirigiéndote de vuelta entonces?— Charlie preguntó.

—Sí, tenemos que irnos. Solo quería venir y decir adiós—.

—De acuerdo entonces.— Escuché una silla raspar el suelo mientras Charlie se ponía de pie. Se estaban abrazando, supuse.

—Te amo, papá—, dijo Bella en un susurro.

—También te amo, cariño—, dijo Charlie bruscamente, emocionado por razones que no podía explicar. Se separaron; El aliento de Bella se detuvo. —Dile a ese chico tuyo que tengas cuidado conduciendo de regreso—.

—Claro, papá. Te hablaré pronto—.

—Cuídate, Bells—.

Escuché que Bella comenzó a moverse, y crucé la habitación para encontrarla, ignorando la mirada del oficial en la habitación y sus pensamientos suaves. Cuando Bella salió de la oficina, lucía una expresión que parecía tranquila para un espectador casual, pero pude ver la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y boca.

—¿Estás bien?— Yo pregunté. Bella asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida, dejándome seguir.

En el auto otra vez, la examiné. Ella no estaba llorando, pero parecía que quería.

—¿Hay algo que quisieras obtener de tu casa?— Yo pregunté. No teníamos mucho tiempo, y si había algún efecto personal que ella quisiera conservar, era hora de conseguirlos.

Ella tragó saliva. —Sí. Mis álbumes de fotos están allí. Y una colcha que mi madre hizo para mí—.

—Nos detendremos allí, entonces—.

—Todavía hay algunas cosas en mi dormitorio, también. Solo hice que llevaras a tu apartamento las cosas que necesitaba—.

—Estoy seguro de que uno de los Cullen estaría feliz de ir a buscarlos—.

—No, ya han hecho demasiado. No importa—.

— _Sí_ _importa_ —, insistí. —Todos queremos que tenga la menor cantidad de remordimientos posible. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo la oportunidad de prepararse para esta vida. Les está sdando la oportunidad de arreglar eso, en cualquier caso—.

Bella se quedó en el auto mientras yo entraba a la casa para recoger sus cosas. Me sorprendió que no quisiera entrar, pero no insistí en el problema. Después de reunir los artículos que ella solicitó, más algunos más que pensé que ella podría querer, volvimos a la casa de los Cullen y comencé a considerar la tarea que me esperaba. Bella quería que fuera yo quien la cambiara, y sabía que creía que podía hacerlo. De lo que no estaba seguro era de si creía que podría hacerlo. Aunque había aprendido a ignorarlo, el aroma de la sangre de Bella aún ardía en mi garganta. La sola idea de eso hizo que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. ¿Cómo me detendría frente al gusto de ella?

Llegamos al final del largo viaje. Me volví hacia Bella, quien ya me estaba mirando.

—Última oportunidad de huir juntos—, dije.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —No, no estoy corriendo. ¿Por qué luchar contra lo inevitable? Podemos huir una vez que sea un vampiro, así podré seguir el ritmo—.

Le sonreí con cariño, tristemente, sabiendo que ella quería ser valiente para mí. —Vamos a ver qué viene después, entonces—.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta del coche, el hedor del lobo me golpeó. Ayudé a Bella a entrar, donde el olor se hizo más fuerte.

—Alice no estaba bromeando—, me quejé.

Bella me lanzó una mirada burlona.

—Apesta a lobo aquí—, le expliqué.

—¿Todavía están todos alrededor?—

Asenti. —El área está plagada de ellos. Están en alerta máxima ahora que saben que más vampiros están llegando a la ciudad. Se sienten obligados a proteger a Forks—.

—Estoy contenta. Sé que los Volturi no dañarán a nadie en la ciudad, pero si tienen hambre ... alguien tiene que proteger a la gente—.

Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación, listos para guiarnos a través del proceso de cambiar a un humano en vampiro.

—Bienvenida de regreso—, dijo Esme antes de abrazarnos a cada uno por turno. —La casita está lista, pensamos que querrías algo de privacidad para esto. El resto de la familia desea desearte lo mejor antes de que te vayas, si no te importa—.

—Por supuesto que no me importa—, dijo Bella con un tono que hablaba de asombro, y yo sabía que todavía no entendía que los Cullen ya la consideraban parte de la familia.

Lentamente entraron lentamente. Para mi sorpresa, Rosalie fue la primera en acercarse.

—Solo quería decir que lo siento por ti, Bella—, le dijo Rosalie, tocando cuidadosamente su brazo. —Mereces más.—

Bella cambió su peso torpemente. —Gracias, Rosalie—. Rose se dio vuelta, pero me lanzó una mirada. Esto es tú culpa.

La ignoré. Bella quería esto, si no de esta manera. Ella necesitaba mi ayuda para superar esto, no mi culpa.

—Cuando hayas terminado el cambio, iremos a cazar—, dijo Emmett, dando un paso hacia adelante desde detrás de Rosalie. La envolvió en un abrazo, empequeñeciendo a su pequeña figura, y los ojos de Bella se agrandaron ante la acción. —Te mostraré cómo cargar un oso pardo—.

—Grizzly. ¿Grizzly como en oso?—

Jasper entró a la habitación desde la cocina en ese momento. —No es tan malo como parece—, dijo. Jasper también abrazó a Bella, pero esto fue intencional. Todos podíamos sentir la sensación de calma, con un toque de excitación, que Jasper envió a Bella, pero ella sola parecía ajena a eso.

—Creo que preferiría empezar por algo pequeño—, dijo Bella preocupada, mirando entre los dos vampiros.

—Pequeño—, se burló Emmett. —Verás, es el gran juego lo que es realmente satisfactorio—.

Jasper rodó los ojos. —¿De verdad crees que ella está interesada, Emmett?—

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?— preguntó sin darse cuenta. —Los Grizzlies son los mejores. Lo único mejor es el oso polar, pero siempre me siento culpable después de comer uno de esos ...—

—Está bien, suficiente—, interrumpió Esme. —Harás vomitar a la pobre chica—.

—¿Tienes náuseas, Bella?— Preguntó Emmett.

—Um ... casi—, dijo Bella, mirándome. —No me dejarás comer un oso polar, ¿o sí?—

—Nunca—, me reí entre dientes.

—Es hora de darle un turno a alguien más—, suspiró Rosalie, y ella llevó a Emmett a una silla en la esquina. Por las escaleras, Tanya y Jacob estaban esperando, sin tocarse, pero de pie proximamente. Avanzaron, inquietantemente.

—Todavía no lo creo—, les dijo Bella. —¿Realmente vas a intentar esto?—

—Bueno, tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse al olor, pero puede ser bastante dulce—, respondió Tanya. —No todos nosotros podemos tener su buena fortuna en el amor—.

—Por favor—, se burló Jacob. —Bella sabe lo que se está perdiendo—. Él puntuó esta declaración con un movimiento de sus cejas.

—Oh, por favor, Jake. Estás celoso de haber encontrado a mi vampiro primero—.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, abandonando. —¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Bells? La manada se enfrentará totalmente a estas sanguijuelas italianas por ti. Demonios, han estado ansiosos por una pelea—.

Bella se estremeció. —No, no quiero que nadie más esté en peligro por mi culpa. Esto es lo que quiero—.

—Si tú lo dices.— Parecía escéptico pero indispuesto a discutir con ella.

Kate e Irina interrumpieron el intercambio, saludando a Bella con brillantes sonrisas.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho cuando ya no seas frágil—, Kate dijo efusivamente.

—Debes ir a cazar con nosotras. Los chicos creen que son los maestros, pero no saben nada de la persecución—, bromeó Irina. —Esa es la mejor parte.—

—¿Todavía estamos hablando de comida?— Preguntó Bella, percibiendo la insinuación de la voz de Irina.

La vampira solo se rió. —Verás cuando te despiertes. Tengo la sensación de que lo primero que pensaras no será en un oso grizzly—.

Bella se rió. —Nunca pensé que eso sería—.

El momento de frivolidad terminó cuando Alice vino a su turno con Bella. Se había estado alejando deliberadamente, esperando que los otros terminaran, sabiendo que querría monopolizar la atención de Bella.

Alice intentó ser tranquila, pero Bella rodó sus ojos y la saludó. —Ven y abrázame, Alice. Sé que quieres—.

Ante eso, Alice se adelantó y atrajo a Bella en un fuerte abrazo. —Todo estará bien. Veo una transición suave para ti. Serás preciosa—.

—Gracias, Alice—.

—Y tus padres van a estar bien, de verdad—.

—¿Los Volturi estarán satisfechos?— Bella preguntó mientras se mordía el labio.

—Como están las cosas ahora, sí. No sé cómo eso cambiará cuando lleguen aquí. Los lobos son difíciles de ver—.

—Bueno.— Bella no se veía satisfecha. Ella vaciló. —¿Una cosa más?—

Vi tan pronto como Alice hizo lo que Bella tenía la intención de preguntar. Alice solo sonrió. —Sí, Bella, lo hará—.

—Por supuesto que lo haré—, agregué, divertido por su tontería. Quería saber si la encontraría hermosa como vampiro, ¿y cómo no? La visión que Alice tenía era impresionante por sí misma. La cosa real me aniquilaría, estaba seguro.

Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. —Supongo que es hora, entonces—.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y encontró a Carlisle bloqueando su camino.

—Hay una última cosa que atender primero, en realidad—, se rió entre dientes.

Bella me miró confusa, luego a Carlisle. —¿Qué?—

El doctor simplemente señaló su pierna, todavía enyesada.

—Oh eso.—

—Tengo todo listo en el comedor, si estás lista—.

Bella resopló. —¿Estás bromeando? He estado lista para quitarme este yeso desde que me lo pusiste—.

—Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo—, dijo Carlisle, y llevó a Bella al comedor. Alice me aconsejó mentalmente que no lo siguiera. Carlisle puede ayudar a preparar el camino.

Asentí para mostrar que entendí. —¿Voy a poder hacer esto, Alice?—

Alice se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sofás. —Sí. ¿Y sabes por qué?—

Negué con la cabeza.

—Porque ella necesita que seas tú quien lo haga. No puedes decepcionarla, no ahora—.

Pero, ¿y si no puedo evitar decepcionarla?

Alice resopló. —Basta, Edward. Te detendrás. Yo también la amo. Créeme cuando te digo que no te dejaría hacer esto si no estuviera segura de poder hacerlo—.

—Por supuesto, Alice. Lo siento—, dije en voz baja.

—Como debe ser—, dijo con aspereza.

Una sierra comenzó a zumbar en el comedor, y Esme corrió a ofrecer su apoyo. Tomando eso como una señal, comencé a moverme hacia la puerta, pero Alice me detuvo.

—Todavía no. Déjalos tener un momento de unión, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Tendrán tiempo de sobra para vincularse más tarde—, me quejé.

Alice solo sonrió, como si estuviera persiguiendo a un niño pequeño. —Sí, pero ella ya confía en ti. Es importante que Bella entre en la próxima vida con confianza en todos nosotros—.

—No entiendo—, admití, y sus pensamientos y visiones desconectados estaban haciendo poco para iluminarme.

—Bella no está acostumbrada a que la cuiden, pero ella se está poniendo en nuestro poder al hacer esto. Ella va a depender de nosotros, principalmente, pero todavía va a ser una recién nacida, y nos exigirá a todos que la mantengamos alejada de hacer cualquier daño —.

—Está bien—, me quejé, aceptando su razonamiento, aunque me dio una sensación extraña y espinosa. Quería que Bella confiara solo en mí, ridículo, pero era cómo me sentía.

Mientras Carlisle trabajaba, él y Esme hablaron con Bella sobre el cambio, qué podía esperar durante y después, y por qué no había realmente nada de qué temer. Parecía tomar su palabra mejor que la mía; No estaba seguro de si estar agradecido u ofendido.

Cuando terminaron, Bella salió sin muletas y vino directamente hacia mí.

¿Te duele caminar sobre él? —, Le pregunté.

—Un poco—, admitió.

—Es un poco demasiado pronto para que este listo, pero tu veneno hará el resto del trabajo—, me dijo Carlisle.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, todos nosotros. Nadie quería ser el primero en sugerir lo que tenía que suceder a continuación.

Bella también sintió la tensión. —Vamos a la cabaña ahora, Edward—.

Asentí y miré a Carlisle. —Tal vez alguien más debería estar allí, en caso de que pierda el control—.

—Eso sería sabio—, estuvo de acuerdo Carlisle. —Es muy difícil, especialmente la primera vez—.

Alice nos estaba mirando, pero yo la ignoré. Bella tampoco se veía muy feliz con la conversación.

—¿Puedo pasar un tiempo a solas con Edward primero?— ella preguntó, mirándome. —¿Solo una hora?—

—Toma dos—, sugirió Alice. Aparentemente, ella sabía algo que había logrado evitarme.

—Dos horas—, estuve de acuerdo.

—Estaré allí cuando estés listo—, prometió Carlisle.

Después de decir adiós a todos, Bella y yo caminamos lado a lado hasta que llegamos al río. La levanté para cruzarla y la llevé el resto del camino. La cabaña había sido terminada literalmente durante la noche, ahora completamente amueblada y lista para nosotros. Senté a Bella en la sala de estar, y luego la seguí mientras caminaba por el corto pasillo. Había dos habitaciones El más grande estaba completamente amueblado, descubrí. La habitación más pequeña tenía solo una mesa médica con correas atadas. Bella palideció ante la vista.

—¿Es eso para mí?— ella preguntó con alarma.

—Eso creo. ¿Qué te molesta al respecto?— Pregunté, en su mayoría normal, pero también preocupado. Puede que tengamos que atarte durante el cambio para evitar que te lastimes

—Es tan ... clínico. No es lo que imaginé que sucedería—.

—¿Cómo te lo imaginaste?—

—Por alguna razón, supuse que sería en una cama—, admitió Bella. Ella se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo tímidamente. La forma en que su cabello le caía alrededor de la cara la hacía parecer tan joven en ese momento. —Creo que pensé que sería más ... romántico—.

Si hubiera una manera de convertir esto en algo bueno para ella, si no algo romántico, al menos algo sin dolor. No quería robar la juventud y la inocencia que aún era tan evidente en sus ojos.

—No va a ser como el cliché sexy de vampiros que verías en la televisión—, le dije a regañadientes. —Podemos lograrlo donde quieras, pero va a doler. No vas a mirar hacia atrás con cariño, sin importar lo que hagamos—.

—Entonces quiero que lo que viene antes sea especial, al menos—, dijo, y se adelantó para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Aparté el pelo de su cara, para mirar sus ojos serios.

—Podemos hacer lo que quieras—.

—Entonces vamos a la habitación—, dijo.

—¿El dormitorio?— Pensé que sabía lo que estaba insinuando, y casi no la rechazaría, pero me sorprendió.

—Todo lo que he oído sobre los recién nacidos me hace preocuparme de que no sea yo misma por mucho tiempo. Quiero asegurarme de recordar cómo es estar contigo. No puedo perder eso—.

—Bella, no dejaré que pierdas eso—, le prometí, y era imposible no besarla cuando su rostro era tan dulce y melancólico. Ella respondió con ansiosos labios.

A pesar de que habíamos hecho el amor hace unos días, parecía que habían pasado años, y mi cuerpo respondió a Bella con todo el fervor de la larga negación. Ella parecía sentir lo mismo.

La llevé a la habitación. De pie al pie de la cama, lentamente me quité la ropa. Tire del mío con más urgencia, pero iba a hacer que esto durara. Aunque esta no sería nuestra última vez, Dios sabe que no lo dejaría, era la última vez que la tendría como humana.

No estaba preocupado por la pérdida de su suavidad humana. En todo caso, anhelaba el momento, tal vez no mucho tiempo en la transformación, noté con emoción, cuando Bella sería irrompible en mis brazos, y podría hacerle el amor sin reservas. Pero el lado humano de ella me había atraído desde el principio, y la sensación de ella de esta manera merecía ser conservada eternamente en mi memoria, como sería.

—Mi pierna se ve ridícula—, se quejó cuando se paró desnuda frente a mí. De hecho, la pierna de curación estaba bastante flaca después de su mes de encierro.

—Es lindo—, me reí entre dientes. —Además, no será así por mucho tiempo—.

—¿Estás seguro de que no permanecerá así para siempre?— El Dr. Cullen dijo que volvería a la normalidad durante el cambio, pero ... —

—Lo hará, pero incluso si no lo hace, serás perfecta para mí—, le prometí.

—Supongo que no debería preocuparme—, dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho desnudo. —Saliste bastante perfecto—.

—Y me estaba muriendo de la gripe española—, señalé. —Pude haber sido escuálido y estar en la cama por toda la eternidad—.

—Serías lindo con la cabeza del lecho—, sonrió, aparentemente tranquilizada. —¿Te he dicho hoy que realmente, realmente te amo?—

—Hoy no, no. Pero lo sé de todos modos—, le dije y la estreché en un fuerte abrazo. —Te amo, mi valiente niña—.

Ella besó mi pecho. —¿Muéstrame?—

—Nunca seré capaz de mostrarte lo suficiente, pero lo intentaré—.

Retiré las mantas y la coloqué sobre las sábanas suaves y blancas. Me arrastré con ella y nos cubrimos con las mantas.

—¿Frío?— ella bromeó, entretenida por mis travesuras.

No estaría disuadido. —Este es nuestro pequeño mundo por ahora, aquí en esta cama. Nada más existe—

—Está bien—, susurró, comprendiendo mi seriedad. —Solo tú y yo.—

Ella ahuecó mi cara en sus manos, y la besé lentamente. Nunca habría tiempo suficiente para apreciar plenamente el pincel caliente de su lengua o la delicada gordura de sus labios. Cada sensación con ella era tan rica, tan compleja. Esperaba que sintiera el mismo rango de placeres una vez que ella también tuviera los sentidos de un vampiro.

Nos recostamos sobre nuestros costados besándonos hasta que mi impaciencia me venció, y la rodé sobre su espalda, teniendo cuidado con su pierna aún frágil.

Sus muslos se separaron fácilmente para mí, y por mucho que quisiera hacer todo con ella, solo una vez más, solo tuvimos unas pocas horas. La miré a los ojos, tan oscura y sombría, una expresión que rara vez se mostraba cuando estábamos juntos así. Bella levantó su mano y rozó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, viendo algo en mi expresión que la preocupaba. —Edward ... ¿estás seguro de que no te importará cuando ya no sea humana?—

—Estoy seguro—, le prometí. Me sorprendió que incluso pudiera pensar tal cosa. —Bella, no estoy preocupado—.

Parecía insegura, y me dolió. —Ten fe en mí, Bella. Ten fe en mi amor—. Presioné mi nariz en la punta de ella. —Nunca te querré menos, o te amaré menos de lo que lo hago ahora. No mentiría sobre eso—.

—Sé que no lo harías—. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Entonces no tengas miedo—, murmuré contra sus labios. Y luego me deslicé lentamente dentro de ella. Ella jadeó, pero no puso objeciones a la intrusión. —Siempre será así. Siempre—.

Ella me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y presionó sus labios contra los míos mientras la amaba lo mejor que podía. Su pequeño cuerpo parecía incluso más frágil de lo normal de alguna manera, y tuve cuidado de ser lento y delicado en mis besos y toques. Cuando entramos en la habitación, pensé que tendríamos una última oportunidad frenética, pero ahora todo lo que quería era hacer que durara el mayor tiempo posible. Todo en ella era muy valioso: cada rubor, cada lugar blando, cada aliento. Era difícil creer que realmente sería capaz de recordar todas estas pequeñas cosas para siempre, sentí que tenía que memorizarlas una vez más.

—Abrázame—, susurró, poniendo sus manos en mi cara. Deslicé mis brazos debajo de ella, acunándola cerca, y nos mantuvimos presionados juntos, meciéndonos lentamente, hasta que ella entró en olas lentas y ardientes. La seguí en silencio, liberando todo lo que tenía dentro de ella mientras flotaba hacia el lugar donde solo ella podía llevarme.

El olor a lágrimas me hizo retroceder. Los besé, pero siguieron cayendo.

—Bella, Bella, amor, no llores—.

—Lo siento—, ella sollozó. —No puedo evitarlo—.

Me levanté lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. Rara vez había visto a Bella con miedo, y nunca de algo con lo que no podía luchar.

—Háblame—, le supliqué.

Ella pasó sus dedos distraídamente sobre mi hombro. —Esta es la parte más difícil, eso es todo. Sabía que lo sería, pero todavía no estaba preparada—.

Le empujé la barbilla para que ella me mirara correctamente. —Bella, sé que has tenido que decir muchas despedidas, pero este no es una de ellas. No me estás diciendo adiós. Nunca tendrás que hacerlo, nunca—.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo recordarte cuando sea un vampiro?— ella se preocupó, clavando sus dedos en mi piel. —¿Qué pasa si no recuerdo cómo me siento por ti? No quiero olvidar esto—.

—Si eso sucede, te lo recordaré, Bella. No me rendiré hasta que lo recuerdes todo—.

—¿Lo Prometes?—

 _Descubrí que la transformación es más eficiente si el veneno se inyecta en múltiples puntos: el cuello y las muñecas, como mínimo, pero también otros puntos, si puedes controlarlo. Me quedaré afuera, supervisaré el ritmo cardíaco de Bella por ti y te dejaré saber si estás tomando demasiado. Lo mejor es que intentes simplemente cerrar la garganta durante todo el proceso. Ingerir el veneno parece desencadenar una respuesta psicológica similar a la liberación de endorfinas en humanos. El sabor hará que quieras alimentar, pero es manejable por sí mismo._

Asenti. —Gracias, Carlisle—.

Carlisle se volvió hacia Bella, que había estado observando nuestro intercambio casi silencioso.

—Estaré cerca si necesitas ayuda, pero creo que ambos deberían estar bien—.

—Gracias—, dijo ella. —Realmente aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, Dr. Cullen—.

—Creo que es hora de empezar a llamarme Carlisle, ¿no?— él respondió y le ofreció una sonrisa paternal. —Debo decir que será bueno tener a algunos jóvenes de nuevo. Espero que te sientas cómoda con nosotros por un tiempo—.

—Me encantaría eso—, dijo Bella con sinceridad.

Carlisle se excusó, y Bella fue a la cama sin preguntar.

Me uní a ella, sentada al lado de donde estaba ella. —Voy a hacer todo lo posible en esto, Bella, pero va a doler. Mucho—.

—Lo sé. No lo echare en tu contra—.

Uno a uno, catalogé los lugares donde estaría mordiendo, subiéndole las mangas y alejando su pelo de su cuello. Le mencioné cada lugar para que supiera qué esperar.

—Debería hacer la arteria femoral también—, le dije, mirando sus muslos.

—Me los quitaré, entonces,— murmuró Bella, escabulléndose de sus jeans. —¿Te asegurarás de que esté cubierta después? No quiero que toda la familia vea mi ropa interior durante los próximos tres días—.

—Por supuesto. Nunca te dejaría expuesta—.

—Bueno.— Bella tomó una respiración profunda. —Hagamoslo entonces.—

Ella giró su cabeza, desnudando su cuello hacia mí. Suavemente, guié su rostro hacia mí y encontré sus ojos mientras besaba sus cálidos labios por última vez. Aunque me costó separarme, dejé caer mis labios en su cuello, y por primera vez, hundí mis dientes en su piel.


	37. BF-37

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Capítulo Treinta y Siete**

* * *

Ella giró su cabeza, desnudando su cuello hacia mí. Suavemente, guié su rostro hacia mí y encontré sus ojos mientras besaba sus cálidos labios por última vez. Aunque me costó separarme, dejé caer mis labios en su cuello, y por primera vez, hundí mis dientes en su piel.

La fina capa de piel no hizo nada para protegerla de mí. La sangre brotó fácilmente de su yugular y explotó en una cascada de sabor en mi lengua. Solo en el último minuto recordé no tragar, no respirar hasta que esto estuviera hecho. Era imposible resistir, pero siempre había sido así. Bella era la única persona que podía provocar que hacer lo imposible pareciera posible después de todo.

Aún así, me tomó algo de tiempo realmente alejarme y sellar la herida con un golpe de mi lengua. ¿Cómo podría lograr cuatro mordiscos más cuando el sabor de su sangre ya me tenía al borde del precipicio?

Miré hacia atrás a la cara de Bella, ya tensa por el dolor, su mandíbula apretada contra sus gritos. Sí, tenía que seguir por ella, solo con esta cantidad de veneno en su sistema, el cambio sería demasiado lento.

 _Te está yendo bien, Edward_ , me dijo Carlisle, con sus pensamientos desde la sala de estar. _Solo recuerda por qué estás haciendo esto y lo superarás._

Levanté la muñeca de Bella y vacilante llevé mis labios a su piel. Su pulso martilleaba en sus pequeñas venas. —No tragues—, murmuré para mis adentros, y luego mordí rápidamente. Tuve suficiente presencia de ánimo esta vez para cerrar la herida antes de que mucha sangre fluyera a mi boca. Rápidamente hice lo mismo con su otra muñeca.

Mirando a sus piernas desnudas, tuve que estabilizarme de nuevo. Estar cerca de esa parte de su cuerpo cuando me sentía tan cerca del borde podría ser desastroso. Me coloqué entre sus muslos y apunté a su arteria femoral derecha antes de poder convencerme de salir de ella.

La sangre salió tan rápido como lo había hecho desde su cuello, y luché por lamer la herida cerrada sin dejar salir demasiado. Era imposible contener su sangre en mi boca sin tragar, por lo que goteaba por mi barbilla. Uno más.

Me volví hacia su pierna izquierda y mordí. Sangre, mucha sangre vertiéndose en mi boca. Fue físicamente doloroso apartar y cerrar la herida, pero lo hice.

Sentada, con la boca llena de la sangre de Bella, supe que debería escupirla, pero no pude. Era tan precioso, tan delicioso ... tan caliente en mi lengua. ¿Cómo podría desperdiciarlo? Solo un pequeño trago no dañaría nada, ¿verdad?

 _Edward_ , escuché los pensamientos firmes de Carlisle tratando de advertirme, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Me tragué la boca llena de sangre.

El efecto fue instantáneo. La caliente y dulce ráfaga de líquido que bajó por mi garganta liberó una oleada de placer tan intenso que mi cabeza nadó. ¿Alguna vez en la historia alguien había experimentado algo como esto? Me sentí borracho y agudamente consciente, todo a la vez ... mis sentidos se intensificaron, mi cuerpo se tensó. ¿Cómo me había resistido por tanto tiempo? ¿Podría haberme resistido, si lo hubiera sabido?

Solo un poco más ... ¿qué más da un poco? Miré los riachuelos que corrían por la pendiente de su muslo, empapando inútilmente la sábana debajo de ella. Un desperdicio. No podía dejar que se desperdicie ... No pude ...

 _Edward_ , Carlisle casi gritó en su mente. _Edward, dime que tienes el control._

No, yo no estaba en control. Yo quería más, mucho más. Había una buena razón por la que no debería, una razón vital muy importante, pero no podía recordarla ahora mismo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de regresar a ese lugar donde algo era más importante que la sangre que traía vida a mi cuerpo de piedra.

Tan perdido en mis forcejeos, apenas me di cuenta de algo hasta que una pequeña mano se apoderó de mi brazo. Me volví para ver un par de aterrorizados ojos marrones que me miraban.

—Bella—, jadeé, registrando el dolor en sus ojos. Ella era la razón. Por supuesto, la única razón: mi única razón para cualquier cosa. —Oh, Dios, Bella, lo siento. Estoy aquí. Estarás bien. Sé que duele, cariño, pero no durará para siempre—.

Borré de mi mente cualquier idea de su sangre mientras me acostaba a su lado. Recordando su pedido, puse la sábana sobre sus piernas, ignorando el líquido que la había manchado de rojo. Cuando la tomé en mis brazos, mi corazón se rompió un poco ante la confianza abierta en sus ojos.

—Se terminará pronto. Cuando te despiertes, serás tan bella y fuerte. Te llevaré a cazar. Nos iremos a algún lugar lejano, solo nosotros dos, y no habrá otro vampiros, hombres lobo o humanos para causarnos problemas. Solo tú y yo —.

Bella no dijo nada, simplemente miró y escuchó, pero la tensión en sus músculos y sus puños apretados y su mandíbula tensa me dijeron que estaba tratando de no gritar.

—No te detengas por mi bien—, dije. —Sé lo mucho que duele. Déjalo salir si lo necesitas—.

Ella permaneció en silencio. —O no.— Luché una sonrisa por su terquedad. —Parpadea si ayuda que te siga hablando—.

Ella movió sus párpados lentamente. Mi valiente chica. Yo hablaría todo el tiempo si la distraía de su agonía, incluso lo más mínimo.

— _Realmente lo siento por el dolor. Ojalá hubiera otra forma_. Carlisle pensó que la morfina podría ayudar, pero lo probó con veneno de vampiro, y el veneno lo atravesó. Sin embargo, esto debería ir más rápido que la transformación promedio. gran cantidad de veneno en el torrente sanguíneo, y el veneno se mueve rápidamente —, divagué.

Oí cerrarse la puerta principal cuando Carlisle se fue, evidentemente satisfecho con mi estado de ánimo. Estábamos solos

—Tenemos algo de tiempo para llenar, así que te contaré una historia. Es una larga historia sobre un vampiro hastiado que se enamoró de un humano desconcertante—, le susurré al oído, y luego comencé. Sosteniéndola cerca, le conté todo lo que había pasado por mi mente la noche en que nos conocimos: cómo no había podido beber de un humano desde entonces y cómo había tenido toda la intención de sacarla de mi sistema, solo para convertirme cada vez más absorbido

Hablé durante horas, dándole el relato completo de mi amor por ella, cada pensamiento errante y observación que había llegado en el camino. Los miembros de la familia entraban y salían. Alice entró a la cabaña brevemente para entregar las cosas que Bella había dejado en su dormitorio y muchas cosas del departamento. Carlisle regresó para controlar a la paciente; su progreso prometía una transformación de dos días, por lo que él podía medir. Emmett apareció para descubrir por qué Bella no estaba gritando y para expresar su admiración por sus —gigantes cojones—.

Todos nos dejaron solos después de la medianoche, y ya casi había amanecido antes de que oyera que alguien se acercaba a la casa. Al principio, pensé que el dueño era Alice. Entonces me di cuenta de que no podía escuchar los pensamientos del vampiro, y me tensé instintivamente. Ninguno de los Cullen había aclarado sus pensamientos por completo conmigo. Me senté rápidamente, consciente de que los ojos de Bella me seguían, en silencio haciendo preguntas que aún no podía responder.

—Alguien viene—, dije en voz baja. —No sé quién es—.

En un movimiento, salté a la ventana y la abrí un poco. La ráfaga de aire que fluía en el interior solo tenía el más leve aroma, pero fue suficiente para enviar un frío de miedo que corría por mi espina dorsal.

Victoria.

El instinto se hizo cargo por completo. Me incliné entre la cama y las entradas a la habitación. Nada era más importante que proteger a Bella en este momento. Ella era incluso más vulnerable que de costumbre, incapaz de correr o pelear. El veneno podría sanar muchas cosas, pero el cambio no podría progresar sin un corazón palpitante.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente con una serie de mensajes de texto. No me atreví a permitirme la distracción de leerlos. Mi atención no podría vacilar por un solo segundo. Victoria estaba esperando su momento, y me negué a darle oportunidad de atacar.

—Edward—, gimió Bella, la primera palabra que pronunció desde que comenzó el cambio. Me volví para mirar a mi pobre niña, tensa por la tensión de su agonía, empapada en sudor y ahora mirándome con ojos llenos de miedo.

—Es Victoria—, susurré. —Ella está aquí.—

— _Que bueno que lo noten—,_ dijo una voz ronca, y giré para ver a Victoria agachada en la entrada.

Inmediatamente caí en una postura defensiva.

—No seas así, Edward—, se sacudió. —Mataste a mi compañero. Tenías que saber que esto sucederia—.

Apisoné mis dientes. —Tu pareja intentó matar a mi compañera—.

Victoria negó con la cabeza. —Un humano no es compañero, Edward. Es la vaca mascota en la granja a la que no puedes obligar a matar—.

—No será humana por mucho tiempo—, le dije, ignorando su evaluación superficial de mi apego.

—Entonces parece. Dime, Edward, ¿la estarías cambiando si los Volturi no estuvieran en camino?—

Me quedé helado.

—Oh, sí, lo sé todo. Laurent me contó todo antes de irse, no intencionalmente, por supuesto. Pero tenía la sensación de que derramaría cualquier cosa para salvar su propia piel. Le pedí a uno de mis recién nacidos que lo siguiera solo en caso. Cuando tomó un vuelo a Italia, supe que tenía que darme prisa —.

Victoria avanzó hacia la habitación. Di un paso atrás, pegado a la cama donde Bella yacía indefensa.

—Ah, Edward. También puedes renunciar a esta pequeña farsa ahora. Tus amigos y su jauría de perros están demasiado ocupados con mis recién nacidos para ayudarte a salvar a tu pobre humana. Vamos a sacar a la niña de su miseria e iremos. lejos juntos. Seguramente debes recordarr el sabor de la sangre humana, —ella casi ronroneó. —No me importa lo que te has estado diciendo a ti mismo—.

Negué con la cabeza. —Puedo vivir sin sangre humana, Victoria. No puedo vivir sin ella—.

El vampiro frente a mí estrechó sus ojos. —Pensé que serías razonable acerca de esto, Edward, pero si sigues con tus nociones ridículas, no dudaré en matarlos a los dos. Tomaré mi venganza de una manera u otra—.

—Puedes intentarlo—.

Victoria gruñó y cargó contra mí. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, su estricto control sobre sus pensamientos se deslizó, y era demasiado fácil esquivar su ataque. La cogí del brazo y la empujé al suelo, yendo directamente por su garganta. Pero ella se apresuró a eludirme, rodando y pateando para ponerse de pie. Victoria no era más fuerte o más rápida que yo, eso estaba claro, pero ella era astuta e ingeniosa como para deslizarse continuamente de mi alcance.

Una vez más se abalanzó, esta vez hacia Bella. Cogí a Victoria un segundo demasiado tarde, justo cuando ella envolvió su mano alrededor del tobillo de Bella - escuché los huesos crujir y Bella gritó.

Mi visión se volvió roja y mis pensamientos se redujeron a una cosa: matar a la persona que se atrevió a dañar a mi Bella.

Le quité a Victoria de encima de Bella, pero el vampiro la atrajo con ella, forzando a Bella a caer al piso. Finalmente alejé a Victoria de Bella y la lancé al otro lado de la habitación, dejando una grieta en la pared detrás de ella. Saltando sobre ella, agarré el brazo ofensivo y con una rebanada de mis dientes, lo arranqué de su hombro.

Chillando de dolor, ella se sacudió fuera de mi alcance una vez más. Tiré su brazo hacia la esquina de la habitación y fui tras ella. Tan pronto como le puse las manos sobre ella, se soltó y me azotó, casi alcanzándome la oreja. Pero la distracción causada por el aroma de la sangre de Bella me facilitó esquivarla y atrapar un trozo de su hombro. Mientras tanto, Bella había logrado arrastrarse hasta una esquina a pesar de la agonía que debía estar experimentando. Me maravillé de su fuerza, incluso cuando arrojé a Victoria a la pared más cercana. Ella no debería haber podido moverse en absoluto ahora.

—Solo déjame tenerla, idiota sentimental—, gruñó Victoria.

—Como el infierno—, gruñí de vuelta. —Si tu pareja supiera cómo respetar el territorio de otro vampiro, él no estaría muerto en este momento, y no estarías a punto de unirte a él—.

—No olvides quién te hizo—, susurró mientras nos enfrentamos cara a cara, cada uno buscando la ventaja.

—Eso es todo lo que has hecho por mí—.

—Oye—, gritó Bella con los dientes apretados. Miré por encima del hombro de Victoria justo a tiempo para ver a Bella tirar uno de sus zapatos en nuestra dirección, golpeando a Victoria directamente en la cabeza. Fue suficiente para hacer que la vampira se girara.

—Aléjate de mi compañero—, gruñó Bella.

La distracción fue suficiente. Atrapé a Victoria por detrás, y con los dientes y las manos aparté limpiamente la cabeza de Victoria de su cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos cesaron de inmediato. El alivio que sentí fue palpable.

Miré a Bella, quien continuó mirando desde la esquina.

—Bien hecho—, le dije, caminando cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo de Victoria para acercarme a ella. —Mi valiente niña, me sorprendes—.

Ella solo logró una mueca en respuesta, pero yo no necesitaba nada más. La devolví a la cama y me aseguré de que estuviera instalada. —¿Cómo hiciste eso, Bella? Deberías tener demasiado dolor para hacer cualquier cosa—.

—Yo ...—, intentó, y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza, como concentrada. —Lo sabía ... tenía que hacer ... algo ... y el dolor ... era menor—.

¿Había hecho eso todo con el poder de su mente? Me di cuenta de que Bella iba a ser más poderosa como vampiro de lo que había imaginado.

—Es increíble, Bella. No tienes idea de lo especial que eres—. Suavemente aparté el pelo de su cara, notando signos del cambio en ella ya - un brillo diferente a su piel y una mayor claridad en sus ojos. —Voy quemar el cuerpo de Victoria ahora, ¿estarás bien?—

Ella apenas logró asentir. Besé su frente y comencé a sacar las partes afuera.

Estaba prendiendo fuego a los restos desmantelados a pocos metros de la casa cuando el rastro del aroma de un vampiro extranjero cruzó mi nariz. Me quedé helado.

—No te detengas en mi cuenta—, dijo una voz inquietantemente agradable. —Parece que tienes bastante talento para matar vampiros, entre otras cosas—.

Me giré lentamente para enfrentar a un viejo vampiro con rasgos afilados y largo cabello negro, vestido con un traje negro conservador. Otro vampiro mucho más grande estaba parado a su lado, un guardia, supuse.

—Hola, Edward—, dijo el primer vampiro, sonriendo como si fuéramos viejos amigos. —Perdóname por protegerte de mis pensamientos, pero prefiero mantener la ventaja. Hábito, ya sabes. Mi nombre es Aro—.

No necesitaba haberse presentado a sí mismo. Lo reconocí de los recuerdos de Carlisle, y supe lo suficiente como para dudar cuando el vampiro me tendió la mano.

Aro sonrió débilmente por mi desaire. —Veo que mi amigo Carlisle te ha hablado sobre mí. Parece que estamos en pie de igualdad—. Aro miró por encima de mi hombro a la ventana de la habitación donde estaba Bella. —Vi que Carlisle y su aquelarre estaban comprometidos cuando estábamos llegando y sabía que debías estar en otro lado con tu ser humano. Debería haberse cambiado mucho antes de saber nada, Edward—.

Tuve que luchar para liberar mi mandíbula. —Todo sucedió bastante rápido—.

—Sí, supongo—, murmuró. —Edward, creo que es hora de tener una discusión con todos los involucrados. Ven conmigo—.

No me moví. —No puedo dejar a Bella—.

Él sonrió con esa extraña sonrisa. —No seas tonto. Ella viene también—.

—Ya veo.— Tuve que trabajar duro para mantener una expresión neutral, para evitar mostrar ningún miedo. Había escuchado cómo funcionaban los Volturi. Eran confusos y manipuladores. No tenía intención de darles nada que pudieran aprovechar en mi contra.

Me volví y salté por la ventana. Bella había estado mirando todo y me buscó las respuestas. La tomé en mis brazos y traté de tranquilizarla con mis ojos, porque no me atreví a decir nada con los Volturi escuchando. Había dolor y miedo en sus ojos, pero también confianza. Ella sabía que no tenía intención de dejar que nadie la lastimara.

Dejé que Aro y su guardaespaldas me guiaran hacia donde, según pude deducir, el resto del aquelarre estaba luchando contra los recién nacidos de Victoria. Fue una caminata larga, alargada por el evidente dolor de Bella.

—Dime, Edward—, dijo Aro conversando mientras caminábamos, como si simplemente fuéramos a dar un paseo, —¿Son los pensamientos de la niña realmente silenciosos para ti? No lo creí cuando lo vi en la cabeza del joven Laurent, pero ahora creo que ella tiene un aura de fortaleza sobre ella —.

Quería decirle que no era asunto suyo, pero sabía con quién estaba tratando. —No, no puedo escucharla—. Imaginé lo que diría si supiera cuánto podría hacer ya.

—¡Qué fascinante! Me pregunto si es inmune a otros talentos. Félix, tendremos que ver qué puede hacer Jane con ella—.

Félix no era tan bueno para proteger sus pensamientos como Aro. Vi lo que Jane podía hacer, y no estaba muy contento.

—Dado el estado actual de Bella, no creo que tenga mucho efecto—, le dije con la mayor calma que pude.

—Cuidado, Félix—, lo reprendió Aro. —Pero ese es un buen punto. Quizás Alec, entonces—.

No pude escuchar el don de Alec, y no quería saberlo.

Cuando llegamos al claro, Aro hizo una pausa, y aproveché el momento para observar la escena. Los cambiaformas permanecieron en forma de lobo, agrupados junto a los Cullen, que estaban parados frente a una fila de miembros de Volturi. Entre sus líneas había una pira de partes de vampiros humeantes. Los recién nacidos de Victoria habían sido superados en número claramente.

Había once vampiros y catorce lobos de nuestro lado, y solo doce vampiros con los Volturi, Aro y Félix incluidos, pero no parecían en absoluto preocupados. Reconocí a algunos de ellos. Estaban Caius y Marcus, los otros líderes del clan, y la pequeña figura infantil que yo sabía que era Jane. Una criatura igualmente pequeña estaba parada a su lado. Alec, supuse. Había otros seis parados casualmente, pero sus posturas desmentían su tensión. Estaban listos para una pelea.

 _Lo siento, Edward, los pensamientos de Alice me gritaron al instante. Intenté advertirte, pero sucedió muy rápido. ¿Está Bella bien?_

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y la vi relajarse minuciosamente.

Aro se adelantó con Félix a su lado, y yo lo seguí a la distancia, dando vueltas para unirme a mi aquelarre. Yo prefería mantener una pared de seres sobrenaturales entre Bella y los Volturi.

—Bueno, ¿no es lindo?— Aro comenzó, uniéndose a sus camaradas. —Es tan bueno verte, mi viejo amigo. ¿Cómo estás, Carlisle?—

—Muy bien, Aro, ¿y tú?— Carlisle respondió con una sonrisa agradable y fácil.

—Tan bien como siempre—, respondió Aro. —Y estoy muy contento de conocer a tu familia. ¡Tanto talento! Alice, Jasper, ¡incluso Emmett! No creería tu talla si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos—.

—Eso es lo que dijo—, escuché a Emmett murmurar en voz baja. Rosalie le dio un fuerte codazo en el costado.

—Y ahora has traído a Edward y a su futura pareja al redil, ella también muestra signos de un regalo—, Eleazar, mi amigo, ¿qué piensas de ella?

Eleazar no mostró su incomodidad, pero lo escuché en su mente. —Un escudo, definitivamente—.

—Ah, sí. He deseado tanto tener un escudo entre mi guardia. Veamos qué puede hacer—, sugirió Aro como si fuera lo más razonable del mundo.

—¿Ahora mismo? Ella tendrá que terminar el cambio primero—, argumentó Carlisle.

Aro no se inmutó. —No necesariamente. Por lo que escuché, ella ya tiene algunas defensas. Si Edward no puede oírla, tengo curiosidad por ver qué más puede soportar—.

Metí a Bella contra mi pecho. —¿Qué te importa?— Pregunté, sabiendo que era estúpido e incapaz de ayudarme a mí mismo. No podía dejar que la sometieran a ningún tipo de tortura o invasión sin pelear.

—Ah, Edward—, suspiró Aro. —Soy, ante todo, un coleccionista, y tengo la intención de reunir tantas piezas como pueda hoy. Ahora, empecemos. Alec, ¿por qué no ves lo que puedes hacer con la chica?—

La contraparte de Jane dio un paso al frente, y me preparé para su asalto, sea lo que sea.


	38. BF-38

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Traductora:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Capítulo Treinta y Ocho**

* * *

—Trata de no entrar en pánico —dijo Aro—. El don de Alec puede ser bastante... desorientador.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? —exigí.

Aro sonrió como si estuviera haciéndole caso a un niño petulante.

—Completamente.

Alec simplemente nos miró, y comencé a preguntarme si de verdad podía hacer algo hasta que una niebla comenzó a levantarse desde sus pies y se arrastró hacia nosotros.

Me tensé y di un paso atrás, y de repente dos de los guardias Volturi estaban detrás de mí, impidiéndome escapar. Los otros Cullen miraron nerviosos, incapaces de hacer nada para ayudar.

Cuando la niebla se cerró a nuestro alrededor, me entró el pánico. No podía sentir a Bella en mis brazos. Mi visión se volvió negra. No podía oler a los lobos o escuchar su respiración. No podía sentir ni una sola cosa. Fue un verdadero vacío.

No podía hacer nada más que esperar a que el mundo que me rodeaba volviera a mi percepción. No tenía manera de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sin mis sentidos para guiarme, no podía confiar en mi propio reloj interno. El terror barrió a través de mí en lo que podría estar pasando sin mi conocimiento. Podrían haberse llevado a Bella. Podrían estar matando a todos nuestros aliados mientras permanecía impotente. Demonios, por lo que sabía, podrían estar llevándome a Italia en este momento.

Y luego sentí el tacto suave y cálido de la mano de Bella en mi mejilla. Jadeé ante la sensación milagrosa. _Ella todavía estaba conmigo._

—¿Edward? —Escuché—. ¿Edward? —Era un quejido bajo. Parpadeé rápidamente cuando la niebla comenzó a retroceder, permitiéndome ver el rostro preocupado de Bella mirándome. El resto de los vampiros no-Volturi y los lobos también parecían estar en el mismo estado en el que acababa de estar. Sin embargo, alrededor de Bella y yo, se estaba formando una extraña burbuja, alejando la niebla. Miré al otro lado del campo y me encontré con los sorprendidos y alegres ojos de Aro.

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunté, más que furioso.

—Sí, eso servirá muy bien. Alec, déjalos tranquilos —dijo Aro, mirando casi con avidez a Bella. A regañadientes, Alec retiró su extraña niebla y regresó al lado de Jane. La niña parecía amargamente celosa porque no había podido usar su don con nosotros.

Una vez que los Cullen fueron liberados de la desensibilización, se reunieron cerca de nosotros.

—Aro, esto ha ido lo suficientemente lejos —dijo Carlisle, parándose frente a Bella y a mí—. No toleraré que experimentes con mi familia.

Cayo, en silencio hasta ahora, finalmente habló.

—Tu "familia", como la llamas, está violando la ley. Estás albergando a un ser humano con demasiados conocimientos, viviendo en un grupo tan grande y conspicuo, conspirando con hombres lobo. Eres una desgracia para los de nuestra clase —escupió.

Sorprendentemente, fue Tanya quien habló a continuación.

—No son hombres lobo, son cambios de forma —dijo humildemente, peligrosamente—. Y he visto cómo haces cumplir tus leyes, Cayo. Tu idea de justicia está bastante sesgada.

—Teniendo en cuenta la historia de tu familia, Tanya, no querría ofendernos si fuera tú —se burló Cayo—. Ya tenemos razones más que suficientes para destruirte a ti y a tus hermanas.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Aro, como si fuera un mediador imparcial—. No hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos resolver esto amistosamente. Edward, si tú y Bella simplemente aceptaran regresar a Volterra con nosotros, dejaré a todos en paz. Por supuesto, Alice y Jasper son más que bienvenidos a unirse a nosotros también.

—No voy a hablar por Bella cuando no puede hablar por sí misma —le dije, firme. No quería que nadie aquí enfrentara la muerte de los Volturi por mi bien, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Bella cayera en sus garras.

Marcus extendió su mano hacia Aro, y no pudieron ocultar el pensamiento que estaba compartiendo. _La chica irá adonde él vaya._

—Al diablo con esto —dijo Emmett en voz alta, yendo hacia adelante—. Nadie va a Volterra si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

—No quieres pelear contra nosotros, mi querido muchacho —dijo Aro, y había una amenaza subyacente a su tono calmado.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hago —respondió, cayendo en una postura depredadora. Rosalie se unió a él, nunca dejando que su pareja pelee sola.

Aro entrecerró los ojos.

—Alec. Jane.

Una ráfaga de movimiento estalló a nuestro alrededor. Los guardias que habían estado flanqueando a Bella y a mí se movieron para salir del camino de Alec. Los lobos cambiaron a una formación defensiva. Y cuando Alec volvió a liberar su niebla, Jane se puso al lado de Aro, esperando nuevas instrucciones.

—Aleja a la chica de él —dijo Aro sucintamente.

—Edward, bájame —susurró Bella. Jane se movía rápidamente por el campo.

Le lancé una mirada incrédula a Bella, ¿cómo era capaz de hablar, y qué estaba pensando?

—Confía en mí —siseó Bella. Jane estaba avanzando rápidamente, y tuve que tomar una decisión rápida. Puse a Bella en el suelo y me coloqué delante de ella.

Solo tuve una advertencia de un nanosegundo antes de que Jane atacara con su particular talento sádico. Entendí al instante por qué Aro la valoraba. El dolor era insoportable, tan malo, si no peor, que el dolor de convertirse en vampiro. Me desplomé, tragando un grito, y luego...

Se ha ido. Me puse derecho mientras Jane veía con furiosa incredulidad, y sonreí con orgullo porque sabía que ahora estaba bajo la protección de mi chica. También sabía exactamente para qué me había liberado.

Jane era lastimosamente pequeña, casi indefensa sin su don, y era demasiado fácil quitarle la cabeza de los hombros.

Pensé que tendría que ocuparme rápidamente de Alec, pero el sonido de la carne desgarradora de Jane le robó la atención de su tarea. La distracción me permitió leer sus pensamientos por primera vez y comprender su relación con Jane: acababa de destruir a la única persona que le importaba.

La distracción también permitió que la niebla se levantara, liberando a sus víctimas, y antes de siquiera dar un paso, un lobo estaba caminando hacia nosotros: Seth Clearwater. Atrapó a Alec con sus grandes fauces, y la hermana de Seth se unió a él para destrozar al vampiro.

Y solo así, una batalla estaba en marcha.

Toda la guardia Volturi se puso en movimiento tan pronto como Alec cayó. Chocaron de frente con los hombres lobo y otros vampiros. Aro, Marcus y Cayo se apartaron de la refriega, contentos de mirar. Evidentemente, tenían fe en su guardia, sin importar cuán inferior eran en número.

Me apresuré a regresar al lado de Bella. Ella me miró y me agarró la mano con tanta fuerza que casi dolió, pero estaba sonriendo a través de su dolor.

—Eres tan increíble, cariño —le dije, tomándola en mis brazos. Ella se estaba volviendo más pesada, el cambio ya estaba en camino.

Me retiré con Bella, manteniéndola fuera del caos antes que nosotros. Vi a Jacob atacar al grande llamado Felix y clavarlo en el suelo, y vi a Tanya saltar en su defensa. Más allá, Jasper se entrenaba expertamente con una mujer de cabello oscuro, y Alice peleaba contra otra mujer a unos pocos pies de distancia, una mancha de movimiento mientras esquivaba cada ataque. Cerca de la línea de árboles, Emmett sostuvo a un gran vampiro hacia atrás mientras Rosalie le arrancaba las extremidades. Incluso la dulce Esme estaba en acción, quitándole ferozmente la cabeza a un vampiro que había intentado emboscar a Carlisle. Miré al otro lado del campo para ver a Kate usando un don que no sabía que ella poseía, azotando a un vampiro en un árbol con sus manos eléctricas.

En todo esto, una cosa estaba clara: estábamos ganando.

—Edward —siseó Bella, tirando de mi brazo. Seguí su mirada hacia el otro extremo del claro donde Aro, Marcus y Caius se retiraban lo suficientemente lento como para pasar desapercibidos por los vampiros y los hombres lobo preocupados por la pelea.

Le grité a Esme, deposité a Bella en sus brazos y despegué en un sprint. En mi periferia, vi que la cabeza de Alice se ponía en marcha cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, y Jasper estuvo inmediatamente a su lado. Juntos, partimos a toda velocidad hacia las figuras en retirada.

Caius fue el primero en vernos venir. Él alertó a los demás, y comenzaron a correr en serio. Eran más lentos que nosotros, tal vez rígidos después de años de sentarse en sus tronos hechos a medida y de que les trajeran sus comidas. Sin importar la razón, los atrapamos fácilmente.

Cerré mis brazos alrededor de Aro, abordándolo de cara al suelo. Vagamente, fui consciente de que Alice y Jasper atraparon a Caius y Marcus respectivamente, pero toda mi rabia se concentró en Aro.

Mi primer objetivo fue su cuello, pero tan pronto como mis manos tocaron su piel, me congelé. Le había permitido hacer cada pensamiento que había tenido desde hacia un siglo. Tomé todas mis facultades solo para seguir, para ver lo que él estaba viendo. Aro simplemente se rió con deleite de su adquisición.

Cuando llegamos a mis recuerdos de Bella, me estremecí de rabia. No tenía derecho a verla como yo: desnuda y vulnerable, luchadora y salvaje con lujuria. Esas fueron imágenes solo para mí.

Empecé a torcer su cuello.

 _¡Ah-ah-ah, Edward!_ _¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?_ Aro pensó hacia mí. _Cuando estemos muertos, no habrá nadie para administrar nuestro mundo._ _Vampiros volviéndose salvajes… ¿es eso lo que quieres?_ _Sé que sabes hacer las cosas mejor._

Si hubiera tenido esa discusión antes de ver cada imagen que tenía en mi cabeza de Bella, podría haber dudado.

—Siempre habrá alguien que tome tu lugar —gruñí—. En este momento, lo que quiero es que estés muerto.

Estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería.

Quebradizo con la edad, su carne se rompió en fragmentos cuando le rompí el cuello. Lancé su cabeza hacia un árbol cercano y vi cómo se rompían el árbol y la cabeza.

Escuché una risa y miré alrededor para ver a Emmett ayudando a Alice a desmantelar a Caius que aún luchaba. Jasper se levantó, frunciendo el ceño sobre los restos de Marcus.

—Buena esa, hombre —dijo Emmett—. Tú eres el que recogerá todas esas piezas.

Me di cuenta de que estaban muertos: cada último vampiro que había acompañado a Aro desde Volterra estaba destrozado y listo para arder. Los pensamientos en la escena de la batalla me mostraron que saldríamos en gran medida indemnes, solo heridas menores.

—Deja de reírte, Em —suspiró Jasper—. Acabamos de causar un gran problema.

Tuvimos que arrastrar los restos hasta el claro para agregarlos a la hoguera crepitante de las partes del cuerpo que ya estaban en su lugar. Ayudé a los demás con el lento proceso de desmontaje y pronto, todo lo que quedaba era una columna de humo flotando en la atmósfera.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo Carlisle—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Todos los vampiros se reunieron en la sala de estar de los Cullen, algo apretado para todos incluso teniendo en cuenta el gran espacio. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se amontonaron en el sofá más grande mientras Carmen y Eleazar compartían el sofá. Esme se sentó en una silla cercana con Carlisle parado detrás de ella. Kate e Irina encontraron sillas cada una. Tanya se sentó en el piso contra Jacob, quien todavía estaba en forma de lobo; había tenido que atravesar las puertas traseras para entrar a la casa. El resto de la manada se quedó en el bosque alrededor de la casa, escuchando a Jacob.

Había reclamado uno de los sillones grandes, bien rellenos y acuné a Bella en mi regazo. Aún bajo el control de su transformación, Bella había vuelto al silencio, negándose a mostrar su sufrimiento. Aunque sabía que ella estaba escuchando cada palabra que decíamos.

Todos esperamos que comenzara Carlisle, el líder aceptado. Nos miró a todos, organizando sus pensamientos, y finalmente fijó sus ojos en mí.

—Edward, estoy seguro de que ya sabes lo que nos pasó en el claro antes de tu llegada. Lo que no sabemos es qué te sucedió a ti y a Bella.

Me removí, incómodo con el tamaño de mi audiencia, pero conté el cuento lo más concisamente posible: que Victoria había venido a nosotros y nos habían despachado, que Aro había llegado poco después con Félix, y que había insistido en que trajera a Bella al claro.

—Sospechó, entonces, que ella tenía algún valor - valor para él, debería decir —supuso Carlisle.

—Él sabía que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos —le dije—. Estoy seguro de que quería saber si él podría escucharla, pero nunca dejé que la tocara.

—Claramente ella está muy dotada —reflexionó Carlisle—. Para que gran parte de su poder se materialice antes de que se complete el cambio... eso es bastante extraordinario. Dime, ¿qué pasó cuando Alec utilizó su don la primera vez?

—Al principio, sentí lo mismo que tú —le respondí, mirando a Bella—. Pero luego sentí su mano en mi cara, y pude escuchar su voz llamándome, y luego - entonces fue como si ella formara una jaula de protección a nuestro alrededor.

—Ella tuvo que tocarte primero, entonces —dijo Carlisle, en este punto más fascinado con los aspectos técnicos del don de Bella que cualquier otra cosa.

—No la segunda vez, no con Jane —le dije.

—Está tan callada —murmuró Esme—. Nunca he visto eso antes.

—Creo que es por su don, su escudo —le dije—. Ha estado callada todo el tiempo. Y cuando Victoria y yo estábamos peleando, ella bloqueó su dolor lo suficiente como para lanzarle un zapato.

—¿Un zapato? —Alice repitió—. ¿Qué tipo de zapato?

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Eso no es relevante. Concentrémonos en lo mala que Bella es. ¿Un zapato? Eso es gracioso.

—Ella es, en todos los sentidos, extraordinaria —estuvo de acuerdo Carlisle, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios—. Pero tenemos algunos asuntos serios para discutir.

Todas las caras en la sala se volvieron sombrías, reconociendo el giro que la conversación estaba a punto de tomar.

—Entiendo la razón de lo que pasó hoy. No culpo, pero la ausencia de los Volturi sí causa un problema.

—¿Qué pasa con el resto de la guardia? —Tanya dijo—. ¿Crees que se mantendrán en su lugar?

Jasper resopló.

—¿Sin liderazgo? Créanme, se dispersarán tan pronto como se den cuenta de lo que sucedió.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo, creo, antes de que los vampiros del mundo se den cuenta de que los Volturi ya no están monitoreando su comportamiento. No será fácilmente obvio hasta que se necesiten acciones drásticas y no lleguen. Pero estoy horrorizado de pensar qué puede pasar con los vampiros y los humanos si a los vampiros se les permite alimentarse sin límites y sin discreción.

—¿Qué hay de los rumanos? —Eleazar preguntó—. Se han estado muriendo por hacerse cargo. Quizás llenen el vacío.

—Pero no tienen el tipo de ejército necesario para hacer un trabajo como lo hicieron los Volturi. No tienen las armas.

Podríamos hacerlo, escuché de la voz de Jacob. Murmullos de asentimiento y alarma recorrieron las mentes de la manada.

—Esa no es una mala idea —le dije, atrayendo las miradas de todos en la sala. Sonreí tímidamente—. Jacob tuvo un pensamiento: que los lobos podrían hacerlo.

El resto del grupo podía escuchar las reacciones ahora porque algunos de los lobos aullaron su protesta. Fueron diseñados para proteger su propio territorio, no para ser cazadores de vampiros. Pero fueron especialmente adecuados para el trabajo. Sus habilidades de comunicación por sí solas serían una ventaja significativa.

—Tal vez esa es la razón por la que imprimiste —le dije a Jacob—. Al principio no tenía ningún sentido, no te ayudaría a continuar con las líneas de sangre tribales, no te permitiría procrear en absoluto. Pero tal vez pasó a unir a los de nuestra especie, para darte un aliado en la protección ustedes mismos contra la amenaza de otros vampiros.

La habitación estaba en silencio, digiriendo esto. Finalmente, Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no es una mala idea que los lobos intenten esta tarea, pero si eligen no hacerlo, tenemos que estar preparados para dar un paso adelante. Podría estar contento viviendo pasivamente entre los humanos mientras trabajáramos hacia su común bueno, pero no puedo sentarme y permitir que sean masacrados en masa. Tenemos mucho que decidir en los próximos días. Por ahora, creo que todos podríamos descansar un poco.

No podría haber estado más de acuerdo.

—Voy a llevar a Bella de vuelta a la cabaña —le dije a Carlisle y Esme mientras los otros salían de la habitación. Quedaban treinta y seis horas en su transformación, y quería que la dejaran en paz el resto.

Esme asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No podemos esperar para verla. Tómense su tiempo, pero cuando esté lista, tráela a casa.

Casa. Era un concepto tan desconocido y, sin embargo, sabía que eso era lo que Bella y yo habíamos encontrado aquí.

—Te veremos en unos días —le prometí.


	39. BF-39

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Traductora:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Capítulo Treinta y Nueve**

* * *

Bella estuvo callada durante el resto de su transformación. La abracé, desinteresado en cualquier cosa o en cualquier otra persona por el momento. Solo quería que Bella volviera.

El amanecer se estaba rompiendo al día siguiente cuando escuché que su corazón se aceleraba y se precipitaba en su agonía. Los gimoteos doloridos de Bella no pudieron competir con la estruendosa cadencia.

—Casi estás lista, bebé —le susurré al oído—. No más dolor después de esto, lo prometo.

Ella había estado agarrando el brazo que yo mantenía alrededor de su torso durante las últimas horas, y ahora se apretó con más fuerza, presionando dolorosamente mi piel. Su cuerpo se había vuelto firme desde hacía mucho tiempo en mi abrazo, y estaba claramente alcanzando toda su fuerza. El corazón siempre era el último en cambiar.

Ella apretó sus ojos cerrados cuando el último y duro golpe resonó en la habitación.

Su corazón se detuvo. Todo estaba en silencio. Y esperé.

Bella se sentó de repente y luego se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Edward?

Me senté lentamente, con miedo de sorprenderla.

—Estoy aquí, Bella.

Ella miró hacia adelante y tomó una respiración profunda.

—¿Acabo de moverme realmente rápido? —preguntó.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Es extraño —susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante y dejando que su cabello cayera alrededor de su rostro—. No me _sentía_ rápida, pero sabía que lo era. No debería haber podido pasar de acostarme a sentarme así.

Todavía no la tocaba, aunque quería hacerlo.

—Te acostumbrarás. Eventualmente aprenderás a moverte a un ritmo humano, pero no hay prisa. Tienes todo el tiempo que necesitas para adaptarte.

—Bueno. —La vi estirar los brazos y flexionar los dedos, examinando su nuevo cuerpo. Ella miró hacia abajo de su cuerpo y sonrió al ver su pecho—. ¿Te parecen más grandes? —preguntó astutamente.

Me reí, mordiendo el anzuelo y mirándolos. Llenos y levantados.

—Un poco —admití.

Se puso de pie junto a la cama, miró hacia abajo y movió los dedos de los pies.

—Esto es algo increíble. —Sonrió. Vio el espejo de un piso en la esquina de la habitación y lo alcanzó en dos pasos rápidos. No se detuvo a tiempo y chocó contra el espejo, haciendo que se tambaleara antes de atraparlo. Una bocanada de frustración abandonó sus labios antes de volver al asunto de mirar su nuevo cuerpo.

—¡Oh! —jadeó, mirándose a sus propios ojos rojo sangre. Se llevó una mano a la boca y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Por lo que a mí respecta, se veía absolutamente perfecta.

Sus ojos permanecieron pegados a su propia cara.

—Mis ojos… son rojos. No... se quedarán así, ¿verdad?

—Oh. —Dejé escapar un suspiro, aliviado de saber la fuente de su ansiedad—. Es por la sangre humana que permanece en tu cuerpo. Una vez que toda esa sangre se haya ido, en aproximadamente un año, tus ojos reflejarán el tipo de sangre que bebes. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, beber de los animales los convertirá en oro como la mía y los Cullen. La sangre humana los mantendría rojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos vagaron por el reflejo de su propia cara, dramáticamente cambiada y sin embargo, de alguna manera, seguía igual. Lentamente, miró la imagen en el espejo de su cuerpo desde los pechos más llenos que encontraba tan fascinantes hasta sus elegantes y tonificadas piernas. Ella movió los dedos de los pies otra vez.

—Podría correr ahora, ¿o no? Quiero decir, sin tropezar con todo.

Su entusiasmo era contagioso, y me encontré sonriendo ante la promesa de correr libremente con Bella a mi lado.

—Sí, podrás correr más rápido que yo, me atrevo a decir.

Bella tenía sus dedos en su rostro, empujando sus mejillas.

—¿En serio? ¿A pesar de que eres más rápido que los demás?

Ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy más rápido?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Alice y Jasper han hablado de eso.

Solo sacudí mi cabeza.

—Sí, serás aún más rápida. Con tu sangre humana, durante el próximo año o más serás más rápido que yo y más fuerte que Emmett.

—Hmm. —Ella parecía bastante tranquila por este conocimiento. Con un rápido paso, se apartó del espejo y realmente me miró por primera vez con sus nuevos ojos. Me senté pacientemente, sabiendo que vería más de lo que había hecho antes.

Bella se quedó completamente quieta mientras me examinaba. Sus ojos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo y se demoraron por un largo tiempo en mi rostro. El escrutinio me puso nervioso. No pensé que su opinión sobre mi apariencia cambiaría dramáticamente, pero quería que mi cuerpo la complaciera.

—Oh Dios. —Suspiró finalmente. Ella no se había movido todavía.

—¿Qué, Bella? —pregunté. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía tenso. No conocer sus pensamientos me estaba volviendo loco.

—Solo… siempre pensé que eras tan increíblemente bello antes, y ahora... ahora veo que ni siquiera sabía la mitad —dijo, y ahora vi el asombro en sus ojos—. _Edward_ —gimió. Al parecer estaba sin palabras.

—Bella —le dije a cambio mientras le tendía la mano, rogando con mi tono, mis ojos y mi cuerpo que se acercara, que fuera real y tangible en mi comprensión una vez más. En este momento, ella era adorable y estaba absorta por todo lo nuevo, pero necesitaba que ella volviera a mí. Para ser mi Bella.

Ella estaba sobre mí con un paso, accidentalmente derribándome cuando se estrelló en mis brazos. Riéndose, caí sobre el colchón con ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró, manteniendo su peso fuera de mí. Ningún sonrojo la delató, pero la tensión alrededor de sus ojos desmintió su vergüenza.

—Está bien —le aseguré—. Estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo.

Ahuequé su cara en mis manos. Ella dejó escapar un gemido.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté por una corazonada, esperando que ese fuera el caso y sabiendo que ella sería capaz de sentir mucho más ahora.

—Sí. —Ella respiró. Pasé mi pulgar sobre su suave mejilla, ahora suave pero resistente bajo mi toque. Ya no sentía que podría romper sus huesos con un simple roce, y eso me permitió explorar su piel con libertad.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Vas a besarme?

Casi me río. Me moría por besarla. Moví mi mano de su mejilla para enredarla en su cabello grueso y suave y bajé su cabeza hacia la mía. Mis labios se cerraron alrededor de su labio inferior, tan lleno y flexible. Lo probé con mi lengua y gemí. Todavía sabía a Bella... pero mejor, como si hubiera sido destilada en su forma más pura.

El suave roce de mi lengua alejó a Bella, y ella me atacó, gimiendo por la perfección de nuestras bocas. Su sabor era justo como debería ser: fresas con un trasfondo de fresias. Bella me devolvió el beso con un fervor que calmó el dolor en mi pecho, tirando de mi cabello y dándome un mordisco en mis labios en su ansiedad. Su fuerza la hacía áspera, pero nunca me quejaría. Sus fuertes manos me dijeron que podía tocarla sin restricción ahora; ella podría manejarlo. Así que la giré sobre su espalda y la inmovilicé en la cama.

Ella me sonrió con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

—No eres el único que puede hacer eso ahora —dijo ella, y nos devolvió el saludo, eligiendo montarse a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Me reí, completamente satisfecho de estar en esta posición, por ahora.

—Finalmente me tienes a tu merced —le dije—. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Se inclinó y mordió mi oreja, susurrando:

— _Todo_.

Luego ella se estrelló contra mí. Gruñí y agarré su ropa, tan listo para estar desnuda con ella. Bella tuvo la misma idea, pero cuando agarró el dobladillo de mi camisa, la abrió.

Observé la expresión de su cara con diversión cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un trozo de tela en la mano.

—Oops —se rió y lo arrojó a un lado—. Creo que no sé mi propia fuerza. —Sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen hasta mi pecho, y ella movió sus caderas de nuevo. Gruñí ante la presión burlona. Ella era tan adorable que tuve que pasar mis manos por su cabello y jalarla hacia abajo para darle un beso profundo. Estaba loco de hambre por ella.

—Tócame —ella maulló contra mis labios. En cuestión de segundos, cada prenda de vestir de su cuerpo cayó hecha trizas en el piso, parte de eso fue obra mía, parte del suyo. Mis manos volaron sobre su piel, acariciando sus caderas, sus muslos, su espalda. Le palpé los pechos y ella gimió; se convirtió en un sonido agudo mientras mis dedos jugaban con sus pezones.

—Edward —jadeó—. Oh, Dios, se siente increíble. No tenía idea.

—Ya sabes —le dije con voz tensa. Mi pene estaba doliéndome como nunca antes, pero no quería apresurarla.

—Dime qué hacer, Edward —dijo un poco impotente—. Quiero tocarte en todas partes, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, no sé por dónde empezar.

No pude evitar una risa por su entusiasmo.

—Puedes empezar desnudándome —sugerí. A diferencia de Bella, todavía tenía mis pantalones puestos, y no estaba disfrutando de eso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus dedos buscaron mis vaqueros, destrozando los cierres de metal en su urgencia. Esa cremallera nunca funcionaría de nuevo. Los jeans y los bóxers se cayeron juntos, y luego Bella estaba encima de mí, presionando su sexo húmedo contra mi polla.

Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron en la habitación silenciosa.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó con esperanza.

—Ahora —le supliqué—. Ahora por favor.

Bella bajó su hermoso y exuberante cuerpo sobre el mío, y mis ojos se giraron hacia atrás mientras me tomaba.

—Santa mierda —susurré.

El cambio también había alterado esta parte de ella. Donde una vez las paredes internas de Bella se habían resistido fácilmente contra mis intrusiones, ahora sus músculos estaban tensos, agarrándome fuertemente todo el tiempo, apretando como nunca antes lo había sentido. Todavía estaba suave, todavía caliente, pero la nueva presión me preparó para explotar.

—Oh —gimió cuando me llevó tan lejos como pude—. Se siente tan lleno... oh mi _Dios_.

Empujé mis caderas hacia arriba, necesitando más. Los últimos días habían sido caóticos, extraños y estresantes, y no quería nada más que estar a su entera satisfacción.

— _Bella_.

Ella se levantó lentamente y bajó sobre mí otra vez. Era más de lo que podía soportar y no lo suficiente en absoluto.

—O vas más rápido o me dejas guiarte —gruñí desesperadamente, empujando de nuevo. Ella rió e hizo que sus músculos se agitaran a mi alrededor.

—No lo creo —dijo con otro movimiento lento—. Estoy a cargo en este momento. Y creo que quiero molestarte.

—No es bueno —gemí.

Nuevamente, ella se rió.

—No tienes espacio para hablar sobre lo _no agradable_ —señaló, y continuó bromeando conmigo.

Resignado, dejé que me torturara con sus movimientos lentos y rechinantes. Mis piernas estaban tensas, mis caderas se esforzaban con la necesidad de empujar, todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba de placer que no era suficiente. Al menos la vista era agradable.

Pronto, las piernas de Bella comenzaron a temblar, y sabía que no era un esfuerzo que la debilitara.

Le pasé las manos por las caderas y acuné su parte trasera.

—¿Estás lista para dejar que me encargue?

Ella vaciló, luego asintió.

Me senté y la llevé conmigo mientras me ponía de pie, y la inmovilicé contra la pared ya dañada. No fui gentil, y la hizo jadear sorprendida de placer.

—He estado esperando para hacer esto —le dije, dando mi primera estocada. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y abolló la pared, y ella gimió. El tiempo para hablar había terminado. Enlacé sus piernas sobre mis brazos y la tomé en empujes rápidos y profundos. Se sentía tan bien dejarlo ir, tenerla sin preocuparse por hacerle daño, centrarme solo en el placer abrasador que inundaba mis venas mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que quería. Conduje hacia ella con abandono, descansando mi frente contra su suave hombro, respirando su embriagador aroma. ¿Qué más podría necesitar?

Los gemidos de Bella se convirtieron en sílabas ininteligibles, y supe que ella estaba cerca. La besé profundamente, chupando su lengua y mordiéndole los labios mientras mi propia liberación aumentaba. Estaba peleando tan fuerte que me preocupaba que mis piernas realmente pudieran ceder.

Bella apartó su boca de la mía y gritó cuando su orgasmo la alcanzó. La presión cálida y contractiva me hizo estallar, y gruñí descaradamente mientras me corría en ella.

—Me duele la garganta —se quejó Bella. Estábamos en el piso algunas horas después de haber comenzado. Después de nuestra primera liberación, no había habido ninguna razón para parar. Era bueno que apenas hubiera muebles en la habitación porque se habría roto en pedazos.

—¿Pica? —repetí incrédulo, pero no estaba dispuesto a moverme. Estaba arrastrando mis dedos de forma ausente arriba y abajo de su espalda—. Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo. Cuando era recién nacido, sentía que mi garganta estaba en llamas todo el tiempo.

Ella se encogió de hombros contra mí y movió su cabeza de mi hombro a mi pecho.

—Solo pica.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tienes habilidades tan extraordinarias, Bella. Que puedas bloquear esa sed tu sola... eso es un milagro.

Bella parecía preocupada.

—¿Es realmente tan malo? —Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de mi sed ahora, de las luchas que había sufrido.

—Ya no es tan malo. Quiero decir, en el instante en que olí tu sangre, sabía que en el fondo nada sería tan bueno. Eso me ayudó a resistir la sangre de otros humanos. Y luego de _probarla_ … Sé que nada será tan bueno. Pero es muy difícil resistirse a la sangre humana al principio, y sé que nunca te perdonarías si tomases una vida. Me alegra que seas una excepción a la regla, que tu sed no te abrume. Espero que te ayude a resistir, también.

Bella parecía aprensiva ahora, y sabía que se agitaría si no hacíamos algo.

—Vamos —le dije, instándola a sentarse—. Vamos por tu primera cacería.

—¿Ahora mismo? —Pareció sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —pregunté.

Reconociendo mi punto, se encogió de hombros y alcanzó su ropa. Entonces recordó que estaban hechos jirones. Señalé las bolsas que Alice y Jasper habían traído del apartamento, y ambos nos pusimos ropa nueva. Bella rasgó una de sus mangas en el proceso. Necesitó ayuda con sus botones, pero su movimiento estaba mejorando.

Fuera de la cabaña, Bella miró nerviosa hacia el bosque.

—No es tan malo —le aseguré—. Corramos por ahora. Cuando encuentres algo que valga la pena comer, lo sabrás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y luego se fue como un tiro, probablemente más rápido de lo que había pensado. La perseguí profundamente en el bosque, a kilómetros de Forks, hasta que ella se detuvo abruptamente.

Ella me miró inquisitivamente. Sabía lo que olía, pero quería dejar que ella lo descubriera.

—¿Qué te dicen tus instintos que hagas? —pregunté en un tono bajo.

—Que lo siga —respondió fácilmente.

—Entonces hazlo —la insté—. Estaré detrás de ti, pero sabrás qué hacer.

—Está bien —susurró, y corrió hacia el olor, sus fuertes piernas bombeando ferozmente, los pies golpeando el suelo del bosque. Fue increíblemente sexy. Tendría que pasar más tiempo con sus piernas más tarde.

La seguí a distancia; Quería darle el espacio y la seguridad que necesitaba para su primera cacería. Por su parte, parecía ajena a mi existencia, tan concentrada en el olor que había llamado su atención.

El lobo estaba bebiendo en un pequeño arroyo en lo profundo del bosque, sin darse cuenta del peligro que se aproximaba. Bella se abalanzó y terminó atacando a la gran bestia gris en el agua. Ella luchó un poco. El lobo no podía lastimarla, por supuesto, pero un enorme animal que se retorcía podía ser difícil de manejar, y aún no había aprendido a manejar las garras. Otro conjunto de su ropa sería triturado ahora.

Finalmente, sus manos aparentemente delicadas tomaron fuerte control de la criatura, y hundió sus dientes a través de pelaje y piel hacia su yugular. La observé bebiendo con avidez, animalista como cualquier vampiro, y sentí una satisfacción inesperada. Me sentí aliviado, me di cuenta, de verla adaptarse bien a esta vida, y tal vez un poco aliviada al descubrir que me encantaba verla comportarse de una manera tan no humana. Nunca había dudado de su capacidad para superar las luchas de la vida vampírica temprana, ni el amor que siempre tendría por ella, pero quería verla prosperar. Quería que amara esta vida conmigo, y quería amarla más como vampiro que como ser humano.

Bella levantó la vista de su comida cuando terminó. Ella tenía sangre por todo el mentón, adorable, de una manera extraña. La locura de la caza desapareció de sus ojos y se levantó lentamente, volviendo a la realidad.

—No se supone que sea tan desordenado, ¿verdad? —preguntó con incertidumbre. La sangre corría por su cuello también. Sus ropas estaban empapadas donde no se encontraban despedazadas. Ella bien podría haber estado desnuda.

—Diría que en realidad eres menos desordenada que el recién nacido que se alimenta de forma normal —le dije mientras me acercaba, resistiendo el impulso de lamer la sangre de su piel. Ese tipo de acto puede ser un poco desconcertante para Bella en este momento—. Lleva un poco de práctica llegar al punto en que puedes beber sin derramar.

Miró al lobo muerto y frunció el ceño, un poco de tristeza coloreó su expresión.

—¿Qué haces cuando terminas?

—Enterrarlo —dije simplemente, caminando en la corriente con ella—. Permíteme.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Sé que puedes —regresé—. Quiero hacerlo. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije una vez sobre la caballerosidad?

Bella pensó por un momento, frotándose distraídamente el labio.

—¿Te refieres a cuando me preguntaste si pensaba que estaba muerto o si estaba tratando de matarlo?

Me alegré de que pudiera recordar ese detalle.

—Sí. ¿Has encontrado una respuesta?

Ella bufó.

—Bien, entonces. Entiérralo.

Llevé el cadáver a un pedazo de terreno suficientemente lejos de la corriente y cavé un hoyo rápido con mis manos. Lo enterré rápidamente y aplasté la tierra sobre él, haciendo que pareciera como si nada hubiera perturbado la tierra en absoluto.

Cuando regresé a Bella, ella se había limpiado la barbilla y el cuello con agua del arroyo y había regresado a tierra firme.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunté.

—Mucho mejor —me dijo. La excitación acechaba en sus ojos, y sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Toda esa nueva sangre corría por sus venas y sus músculos se tensaron con la energía de la construcción.

—¿Lista para correr un poco más? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

— _Sí_ —dijo ella fácilmente.

Me levanté sin previo aviso, gritando por encima de mi hombro:

—¡Te reto a llegar a Canadá!

La escuché maldecir detrás de mí.


	40. BF-40

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

 **Traductora:** Mónica Szpilman

 **Capítulo Cuarenta**

* * *

—Tienes la mitad del bosque en el pelo —se rió Bella, recogiendo hojas de mi cabeza. Estábamos en el baño de nuestra casita después de pasar horas en el bosque. Ambos necesitábamos una ducha.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —bromeé mientras tiraba de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. Estaba cubierto de barro, al igual que mi espalda—. Tú eres la única que me siguió atacando.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia su fachada fangosa y luego levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—Sí, está bien, hubo enfrentamientos en ambos lados —admití, recordando con cariño el momento en que la había tomado por detrás en el suelo húmedo, apenas cerca de la frontera con Canadá. No hace falta decir que llamamos a esa carrera un empate.

—Tacleando... manteniendo abajo... devastando —dijo Bella mientras se desnudaba—. Creo que también dañaste seriamente algunos parques nacionales.

—No te escuché quejándote —le dije deliberadamente mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

Ella sabiamente eligió no responder. Terminamos de desvestirnos y nos metimos en la ducha humeante. Bella soltó una risita ante el barro que cubría mi trasero.

—Creo que debería haberte dejado mantenerte la ropa —bromeó Bella—. Ahora tengo que fregar tu espalda por ti.

Tenía la sensación de que tendríamos que lavarnos muchas partes el uno al otro.

Fue mientras le lavaba el cabello a Bella que se quedó pensativa, y después de enjuagarse, se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya? —pregunté porque vi cierta vacilación en su mirada. No podía imaginar de qué podría preocuparse en este momento.

—Los Volturi se han ido, ¿realmente se han ido? —Jugueteó con un trapo, preparándose para trabajar en mi espalda cubierta de barro.

—Sí. Quiero decir, puede haber algunos rezagados en Italia, pero la autoridad se ha ido. Se dispersarán.

—Y ahora, alguien más tomará el control. Probablemente alguien que esté de nuestro lado. Las reglas serán diferentes.

—Sí, supongo que habrá algunas diferencias —admití, sin saber a dónde iba con esto. Sus ojos estaban en guardia, y me molestaba que se sintiera incómoda al hablar conmigo de lo que fuera.

—Entonces... si un vampiro le dijera a un ser humano realmente confiable lo que es, ¿no habría necesariamente un castigo?

Dudé en darle una respuesta afirmativa.

—Todavía tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo, Bella.

—Lo sé —dijo de inmediato, a la defensiva—. No estoy pidiendo decírselo a todos los que conozco. Ni siquiera necesito decirle a Angela. Solo a mis padres, Edward, solo quiero poder verlos. Quiero que sepan que estoy bien.

—Eso... podría pasar ahora, creo. Pero sabes que no depende de mí. Esa es una decisión que tendrán que tomar los lobos, si deciden hacerse cargo, o cualquier otra persona que lo haga.

Bella asintió, insatisfecha.

—No quiero enloquecer ni nada. Sé que mi padre no querrá saber los detalles sangrientos. Mi madre tal vez quiera saber hasta el último detalle, pero también sé que puede guardar un secreto.

—Sí, sé que podría —acepté. Incluso podría verla emocionada al respecto.

—Edward... ¿crees que no debería decírselo? —finalmente preguntó, mirándome con ojos vulnerables.

—Los conoces mejor que yo —señalé—. Si crees que pueden manejarlo, y crees que serás más feliz si lo saben, entonces creo que deberías contarles.

Bella finalmente pareció relajarse, y ella levantó la toallita empapada en sus manos.

—Date la vuelta —exigió.

Obedecí las instrucciones, dejándola limpiar el lío en mi espalda.

—Entonces... fue algo inesperado, la forma en que fuiste y atacaste a Aro. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es decir, no me malinterpretes, sé que no podíamos dejarlos ir... y no estoy exactamente triste por eso, pero todavía no lo entiendo del todo.

Estuve en silencio por un momento, pensando en la mejor manera de responder.

—La cuestión es que abusaron de su poder. Solía creer, todos creíamos, que eran meramente estrictos. Muchos vampiros los respetaban y les agradecían porque, aunque eran un peligro, nos mantenían a salvo de la exposición. Pero cuando vinieron aquí, solo estaban buscando excusas para que viniéramos con ellos, o si eso no funcionaba, para sacar a la competencia. Nunca nos iban a dejar estar. Incluso si derrotábamos su ejército y los dejábamos ir, habrían construido otra guardia, y habrían venido por nosotros. Tal vez no en un año o una década, o un siglo, pero eventualmente. Era la única forma de proteger este aquelarre. Pero... también tuve razones egoístas.

—¿Qué razones? —preguntó. Sus manos nunca flaquearon en su trabajo, relajadas y fáciles.

—Cuando abordé a Aro, lo toqué. No estaba planeando matarlo. Solo quería evitar que él y los otros escaparan. Pero ese toque le permitió ver cada pensamiento que alguna vez tuve. Cada recuerdo. Cada imagen de ti. Y podía notar lo codicioso que estaba por esos pensamientos, lo codicioso que estaba por _ti._ No podía dejar que se fuera con todo eso en la cabeza por toda la eternidad, y no podía dejar que se fuera sabiendo que te perseguiría mientras viviera.

Bella me abrazó por detrás, presionando su mejilla contra mi hombro. La comodidad de la piel sobre la piel tuvo un efecto inmediato, y me relajé en su toque.

—Lamento que tuvieses que compartir eso, incluso por un segundo —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Me giré y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ella, simplemente dejando que el agua corriera sobre nosotros.

—¿Es egoísta que no quiera que nadie más vea todos los lados de ti que me has mostrado solo a mí?

Bella se encogió de hombros y frunció sus labios contra mi hombro en un pequeño beso.

—Hay una razón por la que eres el único que ha visto esas partes de mí. Tal vez sea egoísta, pero lo entiendo. Siento lo mismo. Siempre quiero ser la que mejor te conozca.

—Lo serás —dije. No hubo dudas. Incluso si nos quedamos con los Cullen durante mil años, siempre sería un ser solitario de corazón. Estuve solo por mucho tiempo. Algunas cosas simplemente estaban arraigadas. Solo Bella había sido capaz de romper las barreras que me mantenían solo.

Arreglada y vestida, Bella y yo nos sentamos en lo que ahora era nuestra cama.

—¿Estás lista para ver a los demás? —pregunté. Ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí. Vi sus cejas unidas mientras lo consideraba.

—Supongo —dijo ella—. Quizás hará que esto parezca real. Hasta ahora, ha sido como un sueño realmente largo. Sigo esperando despertar y volver a encontrarme en septiembre, saliendo de la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche.

—Te puedo pellizcar si quieres —le ofrecí.

Bella sonrió con ironía.

—Apuesto a que Alice se está muriendo. Deberíamos ir a verlos.

—Está bien —suspiré. Tal vez yo era el que no estaba listo.

Juntos, salimos y cruzamos la franja de bosque y el río que separaba la cabaña de la casa principal. Alice, efectivamente, estaba esperando en el porche trasero.

—¡Oh, Bella, mírate! —dijo efusivamente, y bajó corriendo los escalones para encontrarse con nosotros. Atrapó a Bella en un abrazo que habría roto sus costillas hace unos días.

Bella se rió y abrazó a Alice lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la pequeña vampiresa hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—¿Pasé la inspección?— Bella preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice en un tono reprobador—. No puedo creer que te hayas alejado tanto tiempo. Sabía que serías un vampiro increíble. ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando verlo por mis propios ojos?

—Lo siento, Alice —dijo Bella, aunque no parecía muy arrepentida—. ¿Están todos los demás aquí?

—Mayormente. Todos los lobos, pero Jake se fue a casa. _Finalmente_. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero no puedo esperar a que Tanya se vaya. Nuestra casa va a oler a perro mojado durante meses. Rosalie hizo que Emmett fuera a cazar con ella solo para alejarse del hedor por un tiempo. Pero todos los demás están aquí.

Seguimos a Alice por las escaleras traseras. Bella se retrasó un paso y tenía una expresión tensa.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —le recordé en voz baja—. Todos son amigos aquí.

—Lo sé —murmuró, pero su postura no se relajó.

Los únicos que estaban abajo eran Carlisle, Esme y Jasper. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina trabajando en un rompecabezas de 10.000 piezas. Cuando entramos, Jasper se quejaba con Carlisle de que no debería comenzar por la mitad antes de que terminaran los bordes.

Los tres fueron rápidos en recibirnos, para abrazar a Bella y ofrecer cumplidos sobre su apariencia, sus habilidades y su control. Ella agachó la cabeza ante cada palabra de elogio, todavía genuinamente modesta.

—Edward. —Carlisle me hizo a un lado—. ¿Podemos hablar en mi estudio?

Asentí y fui con él arriba. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia mí. _Quería darte una actualización, pero temía que pudiera abrumar a Bella en este momento._

Asentí con la cabeza.

 _Algunos de los lobos se han ofrecido voluntarios para llevar a cabo la vigilancia del mundo de los vampiros._ _De hecho, dividieron el paquete sobre él._ _La manada de Sam permanecerá aquí para proteger el territorio Quileute._ _Jacob y sus seguidores tienen la intención de viajar por el mundo y erradicar las indiscreciones de los vampiros, para bien o para mal._

Mi mirada de respuesta a Carlisle lo dijo todo. Esto era básicamente lo que ya habíamos discutido, pero los dos sabíamos que no sería tan simple. Llegamos al estudio de Carlisle y él me hizo un gesto para que me sentara frente a su escritorio mientras él se sentaba detrás de él.

—Supongo que la única pregunta es cómo planean lograr esto —dije.

Carlisle sonrió irónicamente ante eso. _Bueno, nuestra familia y Tanya estarán muy involucradas, especialmente en el financiamiento de la operación._ _Los gastos de viaje serían imposibles de administrar por sí solos._ _En cuanto a la parte no financiera de sus responsabilidades, Jasper aceptó darles entrenamiento sobre la mejor forma de manejar vampiros no cooperativos, y Alice ha ofrecido tanto sus habilidades psíquicas como sus habilidades de investigación para ayudar a identificar áreas problemáticas._ _Tanya y sus hermanas estarán monitoreando noticias en todo el mundo en busca de signos de actividad de vampiros también._

Todo sonaba muy razonable, pero no podía imaginar que no habría conflicto.

—¿Y las reglas? ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre el comportamiento aceptable?

Carlisle se reclinó en su silla y juntó sus manos. _Inicialmente, planearon eliminar a cualquier vampiro que no vive como nosotros, que no comparte nuestra dieta, debo decir. Rápidamente los persuadimos contra esa política._ _Tú y yo sabemos qué pasaría si los vampiros se dieran cuenta de que había una manada de lobos tratando de exterminarlos._ _Haría mucho más daño que cualquier otra cosa._

Asentí con la cabeza.

 _Entonces los lobos han decidido acatar más o menos las viejas reglas._ _Mientras los vampiros sean discretos en su alimentación y no tomen demasiadas vidas, no interferirán_.

Me incliné hacia adelante, descansando mis codos sobre mis rodillas.

—Carlisle —susurré, esperando no ser escuchada—. Bella quiere decirle a sus padres lo que es, al menos hasta cierto punto. ¿Lo permitirían?

Carlisle consideró esto.

—Creo que, por el bien de Charlie, les encantaría dejarlo pasar.

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Ella estará feliz de escuchar eso.

—Asumo —comenzó Carlisle algo vacilante—, que a Bella le gustaría permanecer cerca de su padre. ¿Has pensado en nuestra oferta de un lugar aquí con nosotros? La cabaña ya es prácticamente tuya.

—No hemos hablado aún sobre eso. Creo que Bella querrá quedarse. En cuanto a mí... bueno, iré adonde sea que ella vaya, pero me encantaría quedarme aquí.

—¿Tengo voz en esta decisión? —La voz de Bella preguntó detrás de mí. Se deslizó en la silla junto a la mía y arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

—Acabo de decir que aún no habíamos hablado de eso —defendí—. No hay ninguna decisión.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos quedarnos —dijo Bella—. ¿Serás feliz con eso?

—¿Por qué no lo sería? —pregunté—. Será... bueno estar entre amigos. ¿Y a dónde más iríamos?

—Podrías ir a donde quisieras —respondió Carlisle para Bella—. Y es por eso que significaría mucho para esta familia si eligieran quedarse.

—Entonces nos quedaremos —le confirmé con una mirada a Bella. Ella sonrió brillantemente.

—¡Sabía que lo harían! —Era Alice, por supuesto, de pie en la puerta con Esme, Jasper y un recién llegado Emmett y Rosalie flotando detrás de ella.

—Bienvenido a la familia —dijo Esme cálidamente.

Familia. Tardaría un poco acostumbrarse.

Bella y yo nos quedamos en la casa principal el tiempo suficiente para ver al clan Denali y satisfacer a Alice. Después de eso, nos retiramos a la cabaña. Ambos necesitábamos algo de tiempo para procesar.

—Entonces —dijo Bella mientras nos acurrucamos en la cama—. ¿Qué te dijo Carlisle que no quería que nadie más lo escuchara?

Fruncí mis labios.

—Me estaba diciendo lo que los lobos habían decidido.

—Oh. —Bella inspeccionó sus uñas—. Así que simplemente no quería que escuchara.

—Pensó que podría ser abrumador para ti en este momento —le dije suavemente.

—Simplemente está tratando de ser sensible a tus necesidades mientras te adaptas.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé. Todavía estoy molesta, pero lo sé. Entonces, ¿qué dijo?

Le repetí lo que Carlisle me había dicho. También le dije lo que había dicho acerca de revelarse ante sus padres, en caso de que no nos hubiera escuchado. Sí lo había hecho.

—Quiero hablar con mi papá mañana.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

Bella se sentó erizada.

—¿Crees que no debería decírselo?

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo —respondí lentamente—. Mi preocupación es que no has estado cerca de un humano desde que cambiaste, o al menos nadie que no huela completamente incomible —agregué, recordando su reacción de nariz arrugada hacia Jacob—. Tal vez deberíamos poner a prueba tus límites antes de incluir a tu padre en la imagen.

Ella se recostó con un bufido.

—Odio cuando eres todo... razonable —se quejó.

—Lo siento. Trataré de detener eso —le dije secamente.

Al día siguiente, salimos a probar el control de Bella. Le pedí a Emmett que viniera con nosotros en caso de que necesitara ayuda para contenerla físicamente, aunque dudaba que se llegara a eso. Ella no había mostrado mucha reacción a su persistente aroma humano en la cabaña.

Bella estaba menos segura de sí misma. Una vez que había puesto el potencial para el desastre en primer plano de su mente, había comenzado a pensar en ello, y ahora estaba nerviosa. Me sentí mal por haberla hecho dudar, pero sabía que su propio éxito pronto sería toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—Caminemos hacia la ciudad —sugerí cuando estábamos en el patio delantero—. Puedes informarnos cuando sientas que necesitas parar o reducir la velocidad.

—Está bien —dijo Bella débilmente. Le estreché la mano y comenzamos a movernos.

—Entonces, Bella —dijo Emmett a modo de pequeña charla—. ¿Has roto muebles? ¿Cómo está la cama?

Bella le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Realmente necesitas saberlo?

Emmett se rió.

—Para nada. Solo curiosidad.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero pasó desapercibido para los dos.

—No hemos roto la cama. Sin embargo —dijo Bella—, a la pared del dormitorio no le va tan bien.

Emmett se rió por eso.

—Bien.

—¿Rompieron tú y Rosalie muchas camas ese día? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Oh, Bella —sonrió Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza—. _T_ _odavía_ rompemos camas.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—De acuerdo, esa era más información de la que quería.

Emmett se rió.

—Ten cuidado al jugar con fuego, niña. Puedes quemarte.

Bella resopló.

—Será mejor que te cuides, Emmett. Edward dice que seré más fuerte que tú durante el próximo año o más. Tal vez tenga que azotar tu trasero.

—¡Si, claro! —Emmett se burló—. Concurso de lucha de brazo, tan pronto como regresemos. Veremos qué tan dura eres entonces.

—Y veremos cuánto lo eres tú —comenzó a decir Bella, pero se detuvo y se puso tensa.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté de inmediato.

Bella me miró con ojos ansiosos.

—Huelo algo. ¿Humano?

Emmett y yo respiramos profundamente. Efectivamente, bajo los aromas de la vegetación, el suelo y el agua de lluvia, quedaban restos de olor humano. Emmett y yo estábamos lo suficientemente insensibilizados como para no darnos cuenta.

—Sí, humano —confirmé—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se encogió de hombros un poco.

—Me pica la garganta otra vez. Sin embargo, realmente no tengo ganas de perseguir ni nada.

—Eso está bien —dijo Emmett, su voz inesperadamente amable—. Lo estás haciendo bien. ¿Sigamos caminando? —sugirió con una mirada hacia mí—. Sólo dinos si comienzas a sentirte tensa, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella respiró profundamente por la nariz y asintió.

—Bueno.

Nos acercamos al final de la entrada sin que Bella se quejara.

—¿Deberíamos seguir avanzando hacia la ciudad? —preguntó Emmett.

Miré a Bella.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres ir más lejos?

Ella se tomó el tiempo para pensarlo.

—Todavía me siento bien. Sigamos.

Nos quedamos dentro de la línea de árboles para estar seguros, tomando un ritmo ligeramente más lento hacia la ciudad. Bella todavía no había logrado imitar su antigua velocidad humana, por lo que todavía nos movíamos bastante rápido, pero eso estaba bien mientras nadie nos viera.

Nos estábamos acercando a la ciudad propiamente dicha cuando comencé a captar los aromas de los humanos vivos. Eché un vistazo por encima de la cabeza de Bella hacia Emmett y vi que se le quemaban las fosas nasales. Bella, sin embargo, no mostró ninguna reacción en absoluto. La detuve al borde de la carretera principal.

—¿Bella? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿De acuerdo? —pregunté.

—Sí —dijo ella como si fuera obvio—. Huele un poco asqueroso aquí, en realidad. ¿Esto huele bien para ustedes, chicos?

—Describe lo que hueles —insté, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta. No me habría sorprendido encontrarla impertérrita por el olor humano, pero estar disgustado por eso fue algo inesperado.

—Bueno... es como si alguien hubiera hecho una gran comida y hubiese tirado todas las sobras, e individualmente, la comida probablemente olía bien, pero a la vez, olía a basura. Además, puedo oler basura real... entre otras cosas.

Me reí y Emmett la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? —exigió, mirando entre nosotros.

—Eres anormal —dijo Emmett.

—Eres extraordinaria —enmendé—. El aroma de la sangre humana no domina ningún otro aroma para ti. No es así para nosotros. Puedo oler todos los contenedores de basura y el escape de los automóviles y la grasa de comida rápida que hueles, pero no atempera el aroma de los humanos en absoluto.

Bella me miró con ojos esperanzados.

—¿Eso significa que puedo ver a mi papá?

—Creo que estarás bien —le aseguré.

—Sí, pero es posible que quieras advertirle que deje su basura... por las dudas —añadió Emmett, riéndose entre dientes.

La noche siguiente nos encontró fuera de la casa de Charlie. Su patrulla estaba en el camino y la luz del televisor se podía ver a través de las cortinas de la sala. Todavía estábamos en el auto, Bella con gafas de sol a pesar de que estaba demasiado oscuro afuera para que fueran plausibles. Ella quería abrazar a Charlie por los ojos rojos antes de que los viera.

—Entonces, tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué sucede si Charlie te dispara por convertir a su única hija en un vampiro?

Pensé en esto.

—Sabes, nunca he sido alcanzado por una bala, pero imagino que me dolería un poco si me golpeara. Por otro lado, soy más que capaz de esquivarlo. Nos movemos más rápido que las balas.

Bella me sonrió.

—Eres más rápido que una bala, ¿eh? ¿Eso me convierte en Lois Lane?

Puse los ojos en blanco pero ella se rió de su mala broma. Ella estaba bajo mucha presión, después de todo.

—Sabes, no tenemos que hacer esto esta noche —le recordé cuando todavía no salía del automóvil.

—No, quiero hacerlo ahora —suspiró Bella, y finalmente abrió la puerta—. Nunca podré prepararme para esto, así que también puedo aletear.

—Está bien, entonces. Estoy justo detrás de ti.

Fuimos a la puerta y Bella tocó en lugar de entrar directamente.

—Voy —se quejó Charlie, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para salir de su sillón reclinable. Cuando él abrió la puerta, Bella se tensó, preparándose para algo: su olor, quizás, o su reacción, o ambas cosas.

—¿Bells? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, mirando desde sus oscuras gafas de sol a sus manos inquietas—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada está mal... pero necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos entrar?

Charlie rodó los ojos.

—Sigue siendo tu casa, Bella. Por supuesto que puedes entrar. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia mí en saludo—. Hola otra vez, Edward.

—Hola, Jefe Swan. —Seguí a Bella por detrás de su padre.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala de estar. Charlie nos miró en su silla, con los brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño porque Bella todavía no se había quitado las gafas de sol.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando? Si no lo supiera, Bells, pensaría que estás aquí para decirme que has quedado embarazada.

Bella se rió nerviosamente.

—He, um... He hecho un gran cambio. Algo bueno, creo, pero algo que no puedo ocultar, así que... quería contarte sobre eso para que no te sorprenda más adelante.

—Está bien —dijo Charlie lentamente. Si él estaba confundido como el infierno, no podría culparlo. Estaba un poco confundido por las divagaciones de Bella.

Bella se acercó y me agarró la mano, y la apreté en apoyo.

—La cuestión es, papá, que muchas cosas físicas sobre mí son diferentes ahora. Todavía soy yo, pero... Papá, ya no voy a envejecer. Y no como comida. Y mi piel es… fría. Y mis ojos van a ser realmente raros por un tiempo —agregó, levantando lentamente sus gafas de sol.

Charlie miró y miró fijamente.

—¿Estás usando lentes de contacto? —preguntó un poco con demasiada esperanza.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Mis ojos van a estar rojos así probablemente por un año. Entonces serán... más normales.

Charlie se frotó la cara con la mano derecha.

—Tus ojos son... rojos. No estás envejeciendo, dices. Ya no comerás más. Y tienes frío. Bella Marie Swan, ¿qué tratas de hacer?

—No estoy tratando hacer nada. Lo digo en serio, papá.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es esto, Bella?

—Papá, soy... diferente. De muchas maneras. Y pensé que sería mejor decírtelo antes de que comenzaras a darte cuenta de todas las cosas que son raras acerca de mí.

Charlie se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Esto no es posible —murmuró—. De lo que estás hablando... no es humano.

Bella se levantó y le tendió el brazo.

—Papá, solo siente mi mano. Hablo en serio.

Suspirando, Charlie apretó su mano. Su brazo se puso rígido de inmediato. Solo podía imaginar lo diferente que se sentía con él ahora, qué frío y muy duro.

—Bella... ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —Charlie respiró.

Bella solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—¿Realmente quieres saber?

—No —admitió bruscamente. Dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina sin decir una palabra. Bella me miró, confusión e impotencia escritas en toda su cara. Sonreí con ironía.

—Relájate —le susurré—. Está tomando otra cerveza.

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó una breve carcajada.

—Claro que sí.

Escuchamos a Charlie bebiendo media lata antes de regresar a nosotros.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahora eres un poco diferente —nos dijo Charlie—. ¿Esto es algo de lo que debería preocuparme? ¿Estás... en problemas?

—No, papá —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando mi mano—. Estoy genial. Estoy feliz. Y mi vida va a cambiar mucho ahora, pero quiero esta vida que he elegido.

La expresión de Charlie se suavizó mientras miraba a su hija, y él dejó su cerveza.

—Mientras estés segura, saludable y feliz, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Te amo, Bells. Siempre lo haré.

Bella se levantó para abrazarlo.

—Te amo, papá.

Bella estaba aturdida por el alivio de camino a casa.

—Se lo tomó bastante bien, ¿no crees? Y hey, tal vez ahora sus amigos en la reserva lo dejarán entrar en toda la cuestión de cambio de forma, aunque no quiero estar allí cuando den la noticia.

—Me alegro de que pudieras decírselo —sonreí—. No es justo que tengas que separar a tus padres de tu vida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, y vio el paisaje pasar por la ventana.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarlos? —preguntó Bella eventualmente.

—¿Ayuda a quien? —pregunté. Tenía una sensación incómoda sobre la dirección de esta conversación.

—Los lobos, Edward. El aquelarre de Tanya. Quiero decir, somos la razón por la que los Volturi alguna vez vinieron aquí. Somos la razón por la que se han ido ahora. ¿No crees que tenemos alguna responsabilidad para asumir su papel?

—Algunos, sí —acepté de mala gana—. Pero lo que hicimos fue defensa propia. No creo que necesariamente signifique que tenemos que estar en primera línea por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y tengo que decir que no me gusta la idea de que estés en peligro todo el tiempo.

—Pero podría ayudarlos, Edward. Mi escudo te protegió en el campo. Podría aprender a usarlo.

—Habrá muchas maneras de ayudar, Bella... pero no muchos vampiros son como Alec y Jane. No tendrán el tipo de habilidades especiales que tu escudo puede defender. La mayoría será una pelea física. Puede que _no_ seas capaz de ayudar, pero podrías lastimarte.

—Sin embargo, pensarán —señaló Bella—. Pensamientosque _puedes_ leer. Serías una gran ventaja para ellos.

Fruncí mis labios.

—No me opongo a ayudar, Bella, ¿pero ahora mismo? Ahora mismo, mi única preocupación eres tú. Independientemente de lo que yo quiera, _necesitas_ tiempo para ajustarte a esta vida antes de salir a luchar contra vampiros, y si soy honesto, solo quiero estar contigo por un tiempo. ¿Es eso tan terrible?

—No —se suavizó, cubriendo mi mano que descansaba en la palanca de cambio—. Me siento un poco egoísta. Lo tengo todo, y otras personas están pagando el precio.

—Nadie está pagando un precio demasiado alto. Bella, los lobos se involucraron en el momento en que Jacob quedó impresionado en Tanya, y el clan Denali y los Cullen ya te aman como uno de los suyos. Nadie te culpa por nada. Solo... sé egoísta conmigo.

—Está bien —susurró—. No puedo resistir una solicitud como esa. Pero prométeme algo.

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando.

—Sé egoísta conmigo también. Quiero que tomes todo lo que tengo que dar.

Dejé escapar una risa.

—Bella, nunca he sido nada _más_ que egoísta cuando se trata de ti. Eres mía.

—Soy tuyo —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Sonreí y presioné el acelerador. Era hora de llegar a casa.

—Oh mierda. _Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda_.

La cama golpeó la pared en tándem con sus gritos, en conjunto con mis embestidas frenéticas. Habíamos estado en este ritmo vertiginoso durante una hora sólida, solo porque podíamos. Bella ya se había venido tres veces, yo, solo una vez. Aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

—Date la vuelta —jadeé, saliendo—. Necesito ir más profundo, Bella.

Con un pequeño gemido en reacción, se volvió sobre su estómago, colocando sus rodillas en el colchón, levantando su perfecto trasero en el aire.

Gruñí y hundí mi polla en ella sin previo aviso.

—Jesús, mierda —gemí, tan profundo, tan rodeado de ella.

—Oh —ella gimió cuando comencé a empujar de nuevo, más fuerte aún que antes—. Oh Dios, voy a venir otra vez.

Escuché que el armazón de roble sólido comenzó a resquebrajarse.

—Finalmente vamos a romper la cama —jadeé, mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, no por falta de resistencia, sino por el placer que se acumulaba en mis nervios.

—Entonces ve más rápido —gimió, presionando contra mis embestidas—. Estoy tan cerca... _Dios_ , tan cerca.

Sentí mi propio orgasmo llegando al punto de ruptura y busqué desesperadamente su clítoris, frotándome con fuerza. Ella se tensó a mi alrededor justo a tiempo, gritando a un tono más alto de lo que nunca había escuchado de ella, y me deleité en la alegría de un clímax absolutamente desenfrenado.

Dejé que mi cuerpo cayera pesadamente sobre el colchón que ahora descansaba en el suelo, rodeado por los restos astillados de la cama.

Bella comenzó a reír.

—Dios, amo el sexo vampiro.


	41. BF-41

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson, la traductora de los capítulos del 1ro hasta el 26 es Ana Fluttersby. Yo traduje y edite del capítulo 27 hasta el 41, agradeciendo a las chicas de Elite fanfiction que tradujeron 38-39-40._

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _Un año depués_

—Creo que finalmente lo tengo—, dijo Bella tentativamente, flotando en la entrada de nuestra sala de estar. Me senté derecho, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—¿De Verdad?

Ella asintió y se arrastró más cerca. —Todavía no he podido probarlo con nadie, así que no estoy segura.

Incliné mi cabeza, observando la tensión alrededor de sus ojos. —¿Por qué te ves tan nerviosa, amor?

Ella se encogió de hombros, finalmente se unió a mí en el sofá de dos plazas. —Si esto funciona, deberías ser capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?— Pregunté con preocupación. Me había estado muriendo por el día en que podría controlar su escudo lo suficiente como para dejarme entrar. Lo único que deseaba más allá de lo que tenía ahora era la experiencia de la mente de Bella.

—Solo me has conocido sin mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa si no te gusta mi cerebro? ¿Qué pasa si ... te molesto?

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, reprimiendo una risa. —Bella, amor, no tomes esto por el camino equivocado, eso es completamente estúpido. Te conozco. Conozco tus fallas. Nada en esa cabeza tuya va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro?— ella presionó.

—Estoy seguro porque te amo—, dije simplemente, sabiendo que solo eso no mitigaría sus temores. —Bella, ten fe en mí. Confía en que mi amor es lo suficientemente cierto como para que nada pueda alterarlo.

—El amor no es amor, que se altera cuando encuentra la alteración—, citó en un susurro.

Asenti. —Puedes discutir conmigo, pero no puedes discutir con Shakespeare.

—El Bardo lo sabe mejor—, admitió con un suspiro. Se giró para mirarme completamente, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. —Está bien. Lo intentaré. ¿Estás listo?

—Nací listo—, le dije con entusiasmo.

Ella cerró los ojos y arrugó la cara en concentración. La miré con una sonrisa, esperando escucharla, pero feliz de verla intentar esto. Ella era perfectamente adorable.

Después de unos largos segundos, comencé a esperar que ella se rindiera, pero no lo hizo. Abrí y cerré mi boca un par de veces, por turnos, quería animarla y quería asegurarle que estaba bien si no podía hacerlo.

 _¿Puedes escucharme?_

Solté un grito ahogado porque podía escucharla y todo lo que sentía en este momento.

—Bella, lo hiciste.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos todavía arrugados y concentrados, y luego comenzó a mostrarme cosas. Sus recuerdos de nuestra primera vez juntos. Su incapacidad para mantenerse alejada una vez que había empezado a sospechar lo que era. El miedo que sentía cada vez que pensaba que estaba en peligro. La esperanza que sentía por nuestro futuro juntos.

—Oh, Bella ... Bella ...— No pude evitar cruzar el espacio entre nosotros. Ella tenía que saber que era lo mismo para mí. No había forma de que pudiera mostrarle con tanta claridad lo que sentía por ella, pero cómo deseaba poder hacerlo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los míos, la apertura que tuve hacia sus pensamientos desapareció. Pero no importaba; Tuvimos una eternidad para explorar esa conexión. En este momento, tenía que decirle. Tenía que mostrarle.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y sonreí. —Bella, eres tan hermosa. Tu mente es hermosa. Y me amas tanto—, dije con absoluta sorpresa.

—Sí—, asintió con la cabeza, como si quisiera llorar si pudiera. Sentí el mismo escozor en mis ojos.

—Desearía poder mostrarte lo que me has mostrado—, dije desesperadamente. —Desearía poder dejarte ver a través de mis ojos. Nunca sabrás lo que has significado para mí, pero mereces hacerlo. Te mereces todo. Te amo, Bella. Te amo completamente.

Ella comenzó a reírse vertiginosamente, cubriendo mis manos en sus mejillas con sus propias manos pequeñas. —Edward, puedes calmarte. Sé todo lo que necesito saber.

Negué con la cabeza y la besé con firmeza. —No lo haces. Pero lo harás.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

 _Cinco años_

—Vamos a tener que irnos pronto, ¿no es así?— Dijo Bella tristemente mientras veíamos a los Cullen desaparecer por el largo camino de entrada.

—Solo si quieres—, dije. —Podemos pasar desapercibidos solo con nosotros dos. Sé que no quieres alejarte mucho de tu padre.

—No ... pero los Cullen están yendo muy lejos—, suspiró, y supe que los dos los echaríamos de menos. Se dirigían a Quebec para vivir fuera de Montreal. Sospeché que Bella quería estar allí con ellos, pero se sentía en conflicto cuando se trataba de dejar su hogar y su familia humana.

—Tenemos recursos prácticamente ilimitados—, le recordé. —Y tenemos el tiempo. Podemos ir a donde quieras, visitar a cualquiera cuando quieras.

—Lo sé—, dijo, volviéndose para mirarme. Ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de mi torso y presionó su rostro contra mi pecho. —Es solo que Charlie ... él solo no tiene mucho tiempo, en relación con nosotros de todos modos, y tengo tanto miedo de no aprovecharlo al máximo.

Por alguna razón, la pregunta que me había estado plagando eligió ese momento para salir.

—¿Quieres casarte?

Ella parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Estoy preguntando si quieres casarte conmigo.

Frunció el ceño con escepticismo. —¿De Verdad?

Empecé a sentirme tenso por esto. No había previsto encontrar resistencia. —Sabes, es un poco insultante que esto te sorprenda.

—Lo siento—, dijo, suavizándose. —Nunca pensé que ibas a buscar algo tan convencional como el matrimonio. No pasé mucho tiempo pensando en ello.

Me encogí de hombros, cada vez más incómodo. —No es como si no hubiéramos hecho el compromiso, ¿verdad? Pensé que querrías tener una boda. Algo de lo que tu familia podría ser parte.

—¿Es esa la única razón por la que quieres casarte ahora?— Bella me preguntó, y ella se separó de mí con cuidado. —¿Es esto algo que realmente quieres?

Saqué la caja guardada en mi bolsillo y la abrí para ella. —Esto no es un capricho, Bella. Lo he estado considerando desde hace bastante tiempo.

Toda su postura cambió al ver el anillo, y ella me miró con ojos tiernos. —Quieres casarte conmigo—, afirmó en voz baja.

—Lo hago—, confirmé.

—Está bien—, dijo ella, y estalló en una amplia sonrisa. —Vamos a casarnos, entonces.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

 _Diez años_

La nieve estaba hasta los alféizares de las ventanas de la cabaña que Bella y yo alquilamos para nuestras vacaciones de invierno de McGill. Esto me queda bien. No había necesidad de salir ahora, lo que significaba que Bella y yo estábamos atrapadas dentro, benditamente solos. Agregué otro tronco al fuego crepitante solo para disfrutar de la calidez y el olor hogareño del humo de leña. Me volteé y miré a Bella. Estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, hojeando a Anna Karenina, completamente absorta. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Bella, ¿amor?

—¿Mmm?

—Sabes que esto se supone que son vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Ella echó un vistazo por encima de su libro, frunciendo el ceño. —Sí…

—Y has pasado los últimos cinco semestres leyendo, leyendo y leyendo más. Eres un estudiante de inglés, ¿recuerdas?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué? ¿Entonces ya no puedo leer por diversión?

—Lo que estoy sugiriendo,— comencé, sentándome cautelosamente junto a ella en el sofá, —es que quizás podamos hacer que este tiempo sea de Edward y Bella en vez de tiempo de Tolstoi.

Ella colocó su libro abierto boca abajo sobre la mesa de café. —Actúas como si te hubiera estado descuidando. Todas las noches es hora de Edward y Bella.

—Es cierto—, admití, —pero con frecuencia es interrumpido por el tiempo de Alice y Bella o el tiempo de Emmett-ser extraño o el papel-en-el-existencialismo en la literatura francesa. Realmente estaba esperando por una Bella no adulterada durante el receso.

Ella se rió de mí. —¿Entonces ni siquiera puedo leer?

—No cuando significa que no me estás poniendo atención—, insistí. —¿No recuerdas que me pediste que fuera egoísta contigo? Eso es todo lo que trato de hacer.

—Bueno.— Se recostó contra el sofá y dejó que sus brazos cayeran sobre su cabeza. —Dime lo que quieres que haga.

Levanté una ceja. Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes. Una cierta cantidad de dominio de mi parte siempre había despertado a Bella, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfruté de tenerla a mi merced. Sin embargo, nunca tuvimos la gran oportunidad de realmente explorar la noción. Parecía requerir más privacidad que nuestras actividades habituales, y la familia siempre estaba cerca de nosotros. Ahora, sin embargo ... ahora estábamos solos por semanas.

—¿Qué, de repente eres tímido, señor Masen?— Bella sonrió. —No actúes como si no hubieras estado esperando esto.

De repente, ella levantó su escudo y me mostró lo mucho que anhelaba palabras sucias y manos ásperas, y sentí mis labios curvarse en una sonrisa anticipada.

—Será mejor que cierres esa boca descarada tuya antes de que te meta en problemas—, gruñí, inclinándome sobre ella sobre manos y rodillas. Me incliné y le pellizqué el cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera. —Ahora levántate y tira para mí.

Me recosté contra el sofá y ella se puso de pie lentamente, entrando en el pequeño espacio entre mis piernas. Observé desvergonzadamente mientras levantaba su suéter sobre su cabeza, revelando la débil camisola blanca debajo. Ella no llevaba sujetador y pude ver sus pezones pegados a la tela. Sus dedos trabajaron lentamente abriendo los botones manteniendo sus pantalones vaqueros cerrados, y luego con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios, se inclinó hacia adelante para deslizar sus pantalones al suelo, dándome una excelente vista por su parte superior.

Ella hizo una demostración de deslizar las correas de su top por los hombros, agarrando la parte superior de su pecho una vez que sus brazos estaban libres. Empecé a impacientarme.

—Más rápido—, dije simplemente. Sus cejas se levantaron, pero sabiamente no dijo nada. Eso fue una vergüenza. Hubiera tenido una razón para azotarla si lo hubiera hecho.

Se sacó la camisola sobre su cabeza, revelando sus pechos redondos, llenos de perlas, maravillosos, y dejándola solo en un par de bragas moradas oscuras que creaban un sorprendente contraste con su piel.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro. Mi esposa era hermosa

Finalmente, se apartó de mí para quitarse las bragas, dándome una vista perfecta de su trasero mientras la tela se deslizaba al suelo. Le di un ligero golpe, solo porque podía, y ella miró por encima de su hombro hacia mí.

—Date la vuelta—, le dije. Cuando ella estaba frente a mí, me tomé un momento para pasar los ojos por su cuerpo, y luego me puse de pie, rozando contra ella. —Ahora desvisteme. Rápidamente.

—Sí, señor—, ronroneó, lo que me excitó más que un poco. Rápidamente me despojó de mi ropa y pronto me puse de pie desnudo ante ella, la cabeza de mi polla rozando la suave piel de su abdomen.

Tenía que pensar rápidamente para decidir qué quería hacer con ella después. No había planeado esto exactamente, y había tantas posibilidades. Tal vez sería mejor mantenerlo simple por primera vez.

—Ponerse de rodillas en el sofá e inclinate sobre la espalda—, instruí, guiándola innecesariamente con mis manos solo por la excusa para tocarla. Cuando estuvo en posición, le di una deliciosa mordida y me arrodillé en el suelo detrás de ella.

—No vas a darte la vuelta—, le dije. —Y no debes hablar a menos que quieras detenerte. Puedes hacer cualquier otro ruido que necesites—, dije. —Gemidos, gritos, gemidos, simplemente no hables a menos que te haga una pregunta directa. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor—, dijo, y podía oírla sonreír, mejor aún, podía oler su emoción.

Pasé mi dedo por sus pliegues, dando vueltas alrededor de su clítoris. Tan suave. Realmente solo quería enterrar mi cara allí y lamer durante horas, pero no había nada particularmente nuevo y diferente al respecto. Tenía que hacerlo emocionante de alguna manera.

—No puedes venir hasta que yo diga que puedes—, le dije mientras deslizaba mi dedo índice dentro de ella, acariciando ligeramente. Ella se estremeció. —Si vienes sin mi permiso, tendré que castigarte. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, señor—, respiró, y agregué un segundo dedo, presionando contra su punto G. Ella gimió y volvió a contornearse en mi mano, que luego retiré. Ella soltó un pequeño maullido de protesta que fue silenciado cuando puse mi boca contra ella y la lamí con avidez contra sus húmedos pliegues.

Tuve que contenerme. Si me perdiera en ella como solía hacerlo, no sería capaz de decir cuándo la estaba presionando demasiado, y no estaba tratando de hacerle fracasar en este desafío. Esperaba que ella tuviera éxito para poder encontrar una forma creativa de recompensarla.

Aún así, cuando su sabor golpeó mi lengua, fue imposible negar completamente mi hambre. Solté un sorbo y la chupé como el loco que era hasta que sus muslos comenzaron a temblar, y solo entonces retrocedí. Aproveché el momento para pasar mis manos sobre su piel impecable hasta que sentí que podía tomar más, y luego volví a hacerlo. Continué con esto hasta que toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo tembló con la necesidad de soltarlo, y luego decidí ponerla a prueba.

—Solo un poco más y puedes tener lo que necesitas—, le prometí, bombeando mis dedos dentro de ella una vez más. Dejé que mi pulgar rozara su clítoris y ella hizo el sonido revelador.

—Todavía no—, gruñí en señal de advertencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba convulsionando alrededor de mis dedos. Retiré mi mano y me recosté con un suspiro, observando la cabeza colgante y la forma temblorosa de Bella.

—Oh, Bella—, suspiré de nuevo, poniéndome en pie. —Dos segundos más, y te hubiera dejado ir, y te habría hecho venir tan duro, mi dulce. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

—Lo siento, señor—, susurró.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo haces—, murmuré, pasando una mano por la suave curva de su culo. —Lo siento, también. Estaba planeando follar a tu hermoso coño, pero no puedo recompensarte con mi pene por este tipo de comportamiento.

Le pasé la mano por la espalda y recogí su cabello en mi puño. —Siéntate y date la vuelta, Bella—, le dije con un ligero tirón. —Tendrás que obligarme a venir con tu boca.

Con silenciosa obediencia, se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí, mi mano todavía se enroscó en su cabello, y separó su boca para llevarme adentro. Le pasé el pulgar por el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué no solo confiaste en mí para dejarte ir cuando lo necesitabas? Sabes que siempre te cuidaré ... pero no tuviste fe en mí para conocer tus límites. Lo lamentas por eso ?

Ella asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Lo siento mucho, señor.

La atraje hacia adelante. —Muéstrame cuánto lo sientes, cariño.

Mirándome con ojos arrepentidos, se inclinó y le dio un húmedo beso a la cabeza de mi pene. Solté un silbido y apreté mi cabello. Ella comenzó lentamente con largos lametones y besos en mi eje. Me debatía entre ordenarle que se diera prisa y que ya me chupara, o suplicarle que lo hiciera durar. Al final, no dije nada, pero ella supo instintivamente cuando terminó con las burlas. Su boca se cerró a mi alrededor en un cálido y apretado abrazo, y gemí mientras me llevaba dentro.

Ahora que Bella era un vampiro, sus mamadas me hicieron desear haberla cambiado el día que la conocí. Sin que ella necesitara respirar, nunca hubo un impedimento para que siguiera y siguiera y su dominio mucho mejor de su reflejo nauseoso significaba que me deslizara libremente.

Maldición, estuvo bien.

—Voy a follarte la boca ahora—, dije en voz baja. —Lo necesito.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, lo suficiente para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con mi intención, y luego tuve su cabeza acunada en mis manos mientras empujaba mis caderas libremente.

Y bendita sea, ella no se detuvo a dejarme hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Ella se aseguró de bañarme con su lengua hasta el final y chupar con todas sus fuerzas durante todo el camino.

—Joder, te amo—, gemí cuando mis bolas se tensaron y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Ella tarareó en respuesta, una vibración que hormigueó todo arriba y abajo de mi pene, y lo perdí. Empujé profundamente como pude y disparé mi liberación por su garganta. Me sentía imposiblemente como si mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello por sí mismos.

—Qué buena chica—, murmuré mientras bajé, masajeando su cuero cabelludo donde podría haber tirado un poco demasiado fuerte en su cabello. Salí de su boca y pasé mis pulgares sobre sus labios hinchados. Dios, pero ella era hermosa. Ya la quería de nuevo.

—Ve a la habitación—, dije bruscamente. —Sobre las manos y las rodillas en la cama, todavía no hemos terminado.

Ella se esforzó por obedecer, y yo me quedé agarrando el respaldo del sofá, recuperándome. Su boca no era suficiente. Necesitaba estar realmente dentro de ella. Era hora de improvisar de nuevo.

Entré en el dormitorio y no pude verla. Ella estaba sobre las manos y las rodillas según las instrucciones, y ella se había colocado de espaldas a la puerta, dejando su linda vagina en el aire para saludarme, con las piernas abiertas para darme una mirada.

—Cuidaste bien de mí, cariño—, le dije, —pero solo me dio ganas de follarte más.

Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, y arrastré dos dedos por su hendidura húmeda, provocando un temblor en su cuerpo. —Todavía eres una mala chica, así que tendré que castigarte antes de follarte.

Ella se tensó mientras esperaba oír lo que haría a continuación.

—¿Estás listo para tus azotes, mi chica mala?— Pregunté humildemente.

—Sí señor.— Su gutural respuesta llegó como un gemido, y eso me volvió ridículamente otra vez. Pero primero lo primero: la azotaría.

La primera bofetada ligera aterrizó en el centro de su mejilla derecha. El siguiente aterrizó a la izquierda. Continué este patrón con fuerza gradualmente creciente. La escuché respirar, una reacción reflexiva a su emoción, y sentí que mi polla se endurecía con cada golpe. Su piel se estaba poniendo rosada por los golpes, haciéndola parecer casi humana otra vez. La idea de hacerle esto a Bella en su delicado estado humano me hizo enloquecer.

Finalmente, conecté una bofetada más ligera directamente a su coño. Ella soltó un grito y arqueó la espalda, una reacción de sorpresa y placer mezclados, supuse. Unas cuantas palmadas más agudas me contaron todo. Ella se mojó con cada golpe.

No podría soportarlo más. Me coloqué detrás de ella y sin previo aviso, la agarré por las caderas y me enterré en ella.

Ella soltó un sonido de sorpresa, pero su cuerpo me abrazó en señal de bienvenida. Un gruñido se desprendió de mi garganta y eso fue todo. Estaba montándola como un loco, los sonidos de su creciente placer sonando en mis oídos.

—¿Estás cerca?— Pregunté con los dientes apretados. Fue retórico, de verdad. Pude sentir su temblor a mi alrededor, justo en el borde.

—Sí, señor—, respondió ella con fuerza.

—Espera, solo un poco más—, demandé, sintiendo ese calor revelador que se arrastraba por mi espina dorsal. La jodí aún más fuerte, mis caderas golpeando contra su culo. En ese momento, era más animal que hombre.

—Ahora—, gruñí cuando estaba a segundos de distancia. —Ven ahora.

Ella gimió, y dos embestidas más tarde, estaba apretada alrededor de mi polla, viniendo como nunca antes, y empujé erráticamente cuando mi liberación estalló.

Salí de ella a regañadientes y la coloqué contra mi costado mientras me desplomaba en la cama.

—¿Disfrutaste tanto como yo?— Pregunté débilmente. Este fue uno de esos momentos en los que realmente deseé poder dormir por un tiempo, solo para completar la saciedad.

—Sí, señor, creo que sí—, respondió ella.

Negué con la cabeza. —Se acabó la escena. No más _señor_. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Hacía calor—, dijo con una sonrisa. —Me gustas, siempre ... mandón. Aunque la próxima vez, creo que me gustaría que me maltraten un poco más—.

—¿Oh si?— Levanté una ceja. —Y aquí pensé que podría haber sido demasiado rudo.

Ella rió. —De ninguna manera. Todavía no sabes cuán indestructible soy ahora.

—Probablemente nunca lo haga—, reconocí. Ella siempre me parecería delicada, de una forma u otra.

Ella se arrastró sobre mí, abrazándome. —Creo que tendré que seguir convenciéndote por siempre.

—¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?— Tenía la sensación de que me gustaría la respuesta.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y me picó los labios. —Por las malas, por supuesto.

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

 _Veinticinco años_

La mirada en el rostro de Alice al entrar en nuestra habitación me habría inquietado por sí misma, pero lo que leí en su mente me dejó incapacitado para hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice?— Bella preguntó, sintiendo fácilmente lo que flotaba en el aire.

—Tu padre—, dijo en voz baja. —No le queda mucho tiempo.

Bella tragó pesadamente, innecesariamente. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Veintitrés días—, murmuró Alice.

Bella agarró mi mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar grietas en mi piel. —Pero él está sano. ¿Cómo ...?

—Va a tener un ataque al corazón—, dijo Alice con pesar.

La boca de Bella se abrió, se cerró, se abrió de nuevo. —Pensé ... pensé que solo podías ver las cosas según las decisiones. ¿Cómo pudiste ver un ataque al corazón?—

Alice la miró con lástima porque todos sabíamos que estaba agarrando pajitas. —Puedo ver cosas que van a suceder independientemente de las decisiones. Puedo ver el clima. Vi que te convertiste en un vampiro antes de que Edward tomara esa decisión. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Tal vez debería haberlo guardado para mí.

Después de un momento largo y silencioso, Bella respondió: —No ... gracias por decírmelo, Alice. Ella se volvió hacia mí. —Edward…

—¿Quieres volar o conducir?— Pregunté, sin andarme por las ramas. Volar reduciría nuestro tiempo de viaje unas pocas horas, tal vez, pero conducir sería infinitamente menos estresante. Ella me miró con ojos en conflicto. Sabía que ella prefería conducir, pero se sentía culpable perdiendo un segundo.

—Es tarde de todos modos, Bella. Llegaremos demasiado temprano si volamos ahora. Vamos a conducir, déjalo dormir.

—Está bien—, asintió ella, aceptando el razonamiento. —Vamos a empacar entonces.

Tan pronto como Bella se levantó, Alice estaba sobre ella, abrazándola ferozmente. —Lo siento mucho, Bella. ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? Toda la familia lo haría.

Bella se mordió el labio. —Gracias, Alice, pero ... esta debería ser una visita tranquila, creo.

Alice asintió con comprensión. —Está bien. Te dejaré hacerlo.

Tan pronto como estuvimos listos, estábamos en camino. Bella pidió conducir, y esta vez, no di una pelea. Sabía que ella necesitaba algo más que el futuro cercano para enfocarse, y el camino era tan bueno como cualquier cosa.

Charlie se sorprendió cuando aparecimos, y aún más sorprendido cuando dijimos que nos quedaríamos por un mes. Por lo que él sabía, sin embargo, Bella estaba en un año sabático de la universidad donde le dijimos que estaba enseñando, y mi historia de portada era la escritura técnica independiente, por lo que no cuestionó cómo podríamos permanecer tanto tiempo. Simplemente se alegró de vernos, o Bella, en cualquier caso. Él me prefirió en dosis más pequeñas.

La primera noche que estuvimos allí, Bella pasó las horas de sueño de Charlie ahogando los sollozos secos, metidos contra mi pecho. Me sentí impotente, incapaz de hacer nada para quitarle el dolor. Después de unos días de llorar y hablar sobre cambiar a su padre y atacarme cuando dije que esa no era la mejor idea, Bella finalmente encontró el camino hacia una nueva sensación de equilibrio, y se dispuso a aprovechar al máximo el resto de su vida. tiempo con su padre. Ella cocinaba cenas elaboradas cada noche, miraba largos partidos de béisbol con él, incluso salía a pescar el domingo. Traté de mantenerme fuera de su camino la mayor parte.

Cuando estuvimos allí por tres semanas, Alice me llamó. Bella estaba almorzando con su padre, y temía transmitir las noticias que recibiría.

—¿Pronto?— Pregunté preventivamente.

—Mañana a la noche—, dijo Alice. —Justo antes de la cena. En este momento, veo a Bella cocinando algo y Charlie se levanta para comprobarlo. Llamas al 911, pero no llega al hospital.

Cerré mis ojos. Charlie se merecía algo mejor que morir en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, y Bella no debería tener que pasar por eso. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

—¿Puedo cambiarlo?— Yo pregunté.

—No sé—, fue su respuesta. —Primero tendrías que decidir sobre algo.

—Podría decirle a Bella—, sugerí, imaginándome a mí mismo haciéndolo.

—No—, dijo Alice de inmediato. —No lo cambiará para nada.

Hice una mueca. Tal vez podría -

—No, llevarlo al hospital por ti mismo no ayudará.

Cerré mis ojos. Tenía que haber alguna forma.

—No, Edward. No te atrevas a decirle a Charlie. Él no debería saberlo, sé que lo haría más fácil para Bella, pero ella no lo querría, y tú lo sabes.

—Él ya sabe que Bella sobrevivirá. Él querría hacerlo más fácil para ella.

—Es demasiado para ponerlo sobre sus hombros, Edward. Y no hace mucha diferencia. Edward, va a doler sin importar dónde ocurra.

Suspiré. —Odio esto.

—Lo sé—, dijo Alice. —Apesta.

Esa noche, Bella obviamente estaba nerviosa, sabiendo que su tiempo con Charlie casi había terminado. Pensé que Charlie también podía sentir la urgencia, aunque esperaba que Bella no notara el cambio en él. Simplemente fue más atento, dijo gracias más a menudo, le hizo más preguntas a Bella sobre nuestras vidas.

Se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde hablando. Bella le preguntó sobre su relación con su madre, sobre sus abuelos, cosas que no podría preguntar pronto. Charlie fue mucho más comunicativo de lo habitual. Eventualmente, salí de la casa, saliendo a cazar para darle a Bella privacidad con su padre.

Después de que Charlie se fue a la cama, Bella vino a mí en el bosque con todo el dolor brillando en sus ojos.

—Es mañana, ¿no? ¿Día veintitrés? ¿Ha llamado Alice?

Sí, es mañana, —dije, deseando que ella se hubiera acercado lo suficiente para que la tocara.— Alice llamó esta mañana. ¿Quieres saber los detalles?

Bella negó con la cabeza y se sentó contra el tronco musgoso de un roble. —No podré actuar normalmente mañana como es. Si sé cuándo sucede, estaré contando los segundos.

Me agaché a su lado. —Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no saber nada.

—No, no—, dijo ella rápidamente. —No dejaría la oportunidad de decir adiós. Odio que tenga que pasar. Es demasiado pronto ...

—Lo siento—, dije. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que me quedaban.

Se arrastró sobre mi regazo y se quedó allí hasta que los pájaros anunciaron el amanecer

 **BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF-BF**

 _Cincuenta años_

—Carlisle y la familia se mudarán nuevamente una vez que el año escolar haya terminado—, le dije a Bella. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett estaban fingiendo estar en la escuela secundaria de nuevo. Bella y yo habíamos optado por la universidad en su lugar. Ninguno de nosotros podría tolerar la escuela secundaria por mucho tiempo.

Bella asintió. Ella había estado esperando tanto. —¿A dónde van esta vez?— preguntó sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Maine—, respondí.

—Hmm. Maine podría ser agradable—, tarareó, desinteresada por el momento.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lugar, en realidad.

Bella me miró por encima de The Brothers Karamazov. —¿otro lugar? ¿Quieres dejar a los Cullen?

—No permanentemente—, me apresuré a decir. —Pero por un tiempo. Todavía no hemos viajado realmente—, señalé. No mencioné que lo habíamos postergado por sus padres. Lo de Renee había pasado hace casi diez años, y desde entonces habíamos continuado a la deriva junto con los Cullen.

Bella inclinó su cabeza, con los ojos ilegibles. —¿Dónde iríamos?

—Bueno—, comencé, —pensé que podríamos comenzar en Inglaterra y hacer nuestro camino hacia el este.

Los labios de Bella se arquearon. —¿Europa?

—Europa—, confirmé.

Bella se mordió el labio. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Bella, sabes que nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Eso es todo—, se rió. —Me temo que nunca querré irme—. Ella finalmente arrojó su libro sobre la mesa de café, totalmente dedicada a esta conversación. —¿Así que iremos a París?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Polonia?

—Sí.

—¿Bucarest?

—Si te gusta.

—¿Barcelona?

—El tiempo lo permite…

Bella saltó a mis brazos riendo. —Está bien. Hagámoslo.

Y tres semanas después, comenzamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS..._**


	42. OUTTAKE BELLA I

T _odos los personajes son creados por Stephanie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora Amethyst Jackson_

* * *

Era tarde, la biblioteca estaba vacía y las palabras se borroneaban en la página que tenía delante, pero tenía que terminar esta lectura. No importaba si estaba cansada.

Solo tenía que seguir diciéndome eso.

Por supuesto, mi resolución fue en vano. Me quedé dormida encima de Mansfield Park y no me desperté hasta que el empleado de la biblioteca vino y me despertó con el mensaje de que la biblioteca se estaba cerrando.

Estupendo.

Lo convencí de que revisara mis libros, a pesar de que se acababan las horas, y comencé el largo camino de vuelta a los dormitorios con mi montón de libros. Pesaban una tonelada.

El campus estaba tranquilo a esta hora de la noche, demasiado silencioso. A veces me parecía pacífico, pero esta noche me puso nerviosa. Las nubes colgaban gruesas sobre el campus como una manta, y no se filtraba la luz de la luna ... las sombras eran pesadas. Sin previo aviso, los titulares de los periódicos pasaron por mi cabeza: el asesino se dirige a los estudiantes, se dice que es la cuarta víctima ...

Había ignorado las preocupaciones de mi padre, pero no pude evitar un pequeño hormigueo de miedo, de estar aquí sola. Busqué en mi bolsillo el spray de pimienta que solía llevar y me di cuenta de que lo había dejado en mi bolso en mi habitación.

El sonido de unos pasos repentinos detrás de mí me tomaron por sorpresa, y cuando intenté tomar velocidad, mi pie se enganchó en la acera irregular (la maldita junta de síndicos nunca arreglarían nada por aquí) y, como era de esperar, todos mis libros volaron de mis brazos mientras luchaba por recuperar mi precario equilibrio.

Y luego, de la nada, él estaba allí, recogiendo mis libros. Mi primera impresión de él fue una sacudida de cabello cobrizo, el color más extraño que jamás había visto ... no rojo, pero tampoco marrón.

Cuando levantó la vista, se me cortó la respiración. Tal vez fue que sus ojos eran tan negros que me asustaron, o tal vez fue que él era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. De cualquier manera, me perdí cuando sus labios carnosos se torcieron en una sonrisa.

"Lo siento. No quise asustarte", dijo con voz suave mientras se enderezaba y me devolvía mis libros. Era más alto de lo que esperaba, y su cuerpo era hermosamente delgado y musculoso. Sentí una conciencia en mi cuerpo que solo había sentido una o dos veces antes, y nunca tan fuerte, lo deseaba.

"Está bien", dije, sonrojándome de mis propios pensamientos. Él era solo un hombre, me regañé a mí misma.

Algo hizó que sus ojos se ensancharan, e imposiblemente, se oscurecieron. Él parecía ... peligroso. Él era peligroso; mis instintos me lo dijeron, hizo que mi corazón palpitara y que la adrenalina fluyera libremente. ¿Podría ser él el asesino en serie?

"Estoy nerviosa", dije, más para mi beneficio que el suyo. "Ya sabes, con ese asesino en serie corriendo todavía".

¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la mención del asesino acechando nuestro campus? ¿Y qué esperaba, una confesión completa?

"Claro", dijo, su rostro se contorsionó de repente en una expresión de preocupación, aunque había algo fuera de lugar. "Realmente no deberías caminar sola así. Es peligroso".

Estaba siendo estúpida. Él era simplemente un buen tipo, y no debería castigarlo por eso.

"No tengo otra opción", me encogí de hombros. "Tengo que trabajar para pagar mi matrícula, así que tengo que hacer los deberes a altas horas de la noche ..."

"Déjame caminar contigo", ofreció con una sonrisa amable. Había algo no del todo correcto en esa sonrisa, pero no podía entenderlo. No era exactamente amable, pero tampoco se sentía malvado. Era casi como si simplemente no supiera cómo sonreír, y eso desencadenó una inexplicable tristeza en mí.

"Está bien", acepté porque tenía curiosidad sobre este hombre, y si quería lastimarme, probablemente encontraría la manera de hacerlo con o sin mi ayuda. Aún así, abracé mis libros a mi pecho, esperando que no tuviera tales planes. Quería estar en lo cierto al confiar en él porque parecía alguien que necesitaba que alguien tuviera un poco de fe en él. Sus ojos eran fríos y duros, pero eran sombríos alrededor de los bordes, lo que sugería que había algo más debajo de la superficie. Quería sumergirme en ese enigma, incluso si me ahogara en él.

"¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te llamas?" él me preguntó, interrumpiendo mi vapor de conciencia.

Por supuesto, él era completamente ajeno a mis pensamientos, y me sobresaltó cuando entabló una conversación perfectamente normal. No sé lo que esperaba, solo porque fuera extraño no significaba que él voluntariamente derramaría sus secretos para mí.

"Bella Swan", le dije, incluso cuando la parte de mi cerebro que siempre fue hija de un policía me reprendió. Si era un espeluznante acosador-asesino en serie, mi nombre completo probablemente era suficiente para darle toda la información que necesitaba para entrar en mi habitación y asesinarme mientras dormía. La parte más bien inútil de mi cerebro me recordó que ya me estaba siguiendo a mi dormitorio, así que él sabría dónde vivía de todos modos. Ignoré a las dos y lo miré. "¿Puedo preguntar el tuyo?"

"Edward Masen," respondió con una mueca de sus labios. Deje todas las dudas y especulaciones a un lado, mi cuerpo reaccionó poderosamente a esta criatura. Su sonrisa realmente era encantadora, incluso si parecía que no lo hacía con la frecuencia suficiente, y tenía una voz que acariciaba cada palabra como un cepillo de terciopelo sobre la piel. No podía negar la posibilidad de que mi deseo de ser confiable pudiera ser alimentado por mi fuerte atracción hacia él.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí por demasiado tiempo, como si estuviera esperando algo que yo no estaba ofreciendo. Estaba a punto de sentirme cohibida, o más consciente de mí misma, al menos, cuando volvió a hablar. "¿Adónde te diriges?"

"Collins", le dije, luego me mordí el labio en señal de castigo por divulgar aún más información a un perfecto desconocido. Pero él realmente era un perfecto extraño, al menos en el sentido físico, y mi nombre solo ya sería suficiente para que descubriera dónde vivía en el directorio de la universidad.

"¿Una estudiante de primer año, entonces?" preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Solo estudiantes de primer año vivían en Collins. Me pregunté si estaría desconectado de que yo era tan joven, y luego quise darme una patada por tal pensamiento. Nunca me había permitido este tipo de pensamiento femenino antes. De todos modos, no debería importar si era un estudiante de primer año; no parecía que pudiera ser un día mayor que yo.

"Sí", confirmé innecesariamente, porque lo había enmarcado como una pregunta. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

"Un estudiante de segundo año", dijo simplemente. Fruncí el ceño.

"No te ves como un estudiante de segundo año", le dije sin pensar. Deseé poder recuperarlo, no quería ofenderlo, pero realmente no parecía tener más de veinte años. Al mismo tiempo, había algo en sus ojos que parecía mucho mayor que veinte. No pude entenderlo.

"No te ves como un estudiante de primer año", replicó con una sonrisa torcida que reveló un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda y la dentadura más blanca que jamás había visto. Tuve que apretar los dedos sobre mis libros para resistir estirar la mano y tocar su labio inferior completo.

Necesitaba cambiar el tema y quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara antes de hacer algo estúpido. "¿Qué haces?" Solté, y luego quise pegarme. Obviamente, él era un estudiante.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué estudias? Sé que nunca te había visto antes ..." murmuré, expresando mis pensamientos en voz alta. Pude adivinar que probablemente estaba en ciencias o negocios porque era un campus pequeño. Si él estudiara humanidades, al menos lo habría visto de paso en uno de los dos edificios en los que se celebraban esas clases. "Lo recordaría".

Me sonrojé ante la idea. Sí, definitivamente recordaría haber visto a Edward. Incluso si nunca lo volviera a ver después de esta noche, estaba bastante segura de que recordaría su cara por el resto de mi vida.

Estaba mirando mis ruborizadas mejillas extrañamente, probablemente preguntándose qué me pasaba. "No lo he decidido todavía. Sin embargo, estoy pensando en psicología. ¿Y tú?"

"Inglés", respondí distraídamente, preguntándome qué decía ser un posible estudiante de psicología sobre él. "Siempre me ha encantado la forma en que un libro parece diferente cada vez que lo lees, porque tu mente lo procesa de manera diferente". Me di cuenta de que estaba balbuceando, y me contuve rápidamente, forzándome a concentrarme en la conversación en lugar de preguntarme si era más un Freud o un Rogers o un Adler. "Lo siento, eso fue probablemente más de lo que querías saber"

"Para nada", dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, y parecía que realmente le había interesado lo que estaba diciendo. Debo haberlo imaginado, porque cambió rápidamente de tema. "¿Eres de por aquí, Bella?"

"En realidad no", respondí, casi en piloto automático. Había respondido esta pregunta más veces de las que podía contar en la orientación de primer año. "Viví con mi madre en Phoenix hasta que se volvió a casar cuando tenía diecisiete años. Me mudé a Forks para vivir con mi padre. Sin embargo, probablemente nunca hayas oído hablar de Forks".

Me preguntaba si debería decirle que mi padre era policía. Si fuera un asesino en serie, eso podría disuadirlo de hacer lo que sea que esté planeando. Por otro lado, ya había descartado la posibilidad, y si por algún milagro estaba realmente interesado en mí, no quería asustarlo con la conversación de la policía.

"No, me temo que no", me dijo, y no me sorprendió. Nadie había oído hablar de Forks, excepto las personas que vivían allí o competían contra nosotros en los deportes. "¿Un pueblo pequeño?"

"Muy", me reí. Forks hizo que Mayberry se viera metropolitana. "Los dos años más aburridos de mi vida". Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Mi vida en Forks había sido memorable, pero no en el buen sentido.

"Seguramente debes haber tenido amigos ... novios ..."

"No, y no", respondí. ¿Estaba buscando seriamente información sobre el estado de mi relación? Sentí una extraña oleada de vértigo calentar mi rostro antes de que se aplastara rápidamente cuando recordé por qué había tenido una vida social insignificante. Era difícil sentirse normal cuando toda la escuela sabía que te faltaba útero. Pero entonces, nunca había sido normal, ¿verdad? Incluso antes del accidente, había sido un paria.

"Realmente nunca he encajado en ningún lado", admití ante el hermoso chico que caminaba a mi lado, porque aunque deseaba que él me quisiera, merecía saber en qué se podría meter.

"No me puedo imaginar por qué. Te ves lo suficientemente normal para mí", agregó casualmente. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, parecía tan tranquilo. Deseé poder sentirme tan cómoda en mi propia piel como el parecía.

"Es como si mi cerebro funcionara de manera diferente a la de los demás o algo así. Apaga a la gente", le dije, me encogi de hombros de esa manera podía compensar mi rareza. Ni siquiera iba a entrar en la otra razón por la cual la gente me miraba de forma extraña.

"Las mentes normales son aburridas, de todos modos. Las personas son tan predecibles". Podría haber pensado que era su forma de decirme que no le importaba que yo fuera un bicho raro, de no haber sido por el tono pesado de su voz. Él sonaba tan hastiado.

"Estoy sorprendida de que quieras estudiar psicología, entonces", le dije, esperando obtener más información de él. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en la vida de este tipo para que pareciera que ya lo había visto y lo había hecho todo? ¿Cómo podría alguien tan joven ser tan cínico?

Se encogió de hombros con tensión, y supe que no obtendría ninguna respuesta real pronto. "Son las mentes anormales las que son interesantes", dijo.

"Bueno, entonces te divertirás conmigo", suspiré, un poco decepcionada por su falta de sinceridad. "Solo llámame muestra A."

"Puedo pensar en cosas mucho mejores que hacer contigo que estudiarte", dijo. Solo me tomó un segundo entender lo que estaba insinuando, y todo mi cuerpo se volvió instantáneamente más caliente ante las imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza. Solo la idea de enredarme desnuda con este hombre me encendió más que cualquier película provocativa o novela erótica.

Luchaba por algo que decir en respuesta, algo coqueto, casual y genial, pero no tenía nada. Caminamos en silencio, y miré al suelo como la idiota que era.

"¿Ya tienes mucho trabajo?" él preguntó eventualmente, sorprendiéndome. Una mirada hacia un lado mostró su mano derecha de dedos largos gesticulando hacia mis libros.

"Un reporte, como de costumbre", suspiré, recordando nuevamente el poco trabajo que había logrado esta noche. Esta semana sería horrible. "Esa es la única desventaja de ser estudiante de inglés. Siento que tengo que escribir un artículo sobre todo lo que leo".

"Suenas estresada". Su voz era comprensiva, casi canturreando. Tuve la necesidad inexplicable de acurrucarme en su cuerpo y simplemente derretirme.

"Supongo", logré, tratando de no acercarme a él cuando llegamos al final de la acera. "Como dije, tengo que trabajar, entonces ... hace todo más difícil".

"¿Te gustaría venir a algún lado conmigo?" preguntó, sonriendo torcidamente. Sentí como si mi corazón saltara de mi pecho. "Por supuesto, si no te sientes cómodo, lo entendería, pero es un lugar al que me gusta ir cuando necesito relajarme. Creo que lo disfrutarías".

Miré al otro lado de la calle hacia mi dormitorio, donde la luz brillaba desde el vestíbulo. Como lo vi, tenía dos opciones. Uno: podría negarme, retirarme a la seguridad de mi dormitorio, seguir con mi vida sin alegría, y probablemente despedirme para siempre del hombre más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Dos: podría ignorar todo lo que me han enseñado e ir con este hombre, arriesgándome a todo el daño, tanto físico como emocional, que él podría hacer por mí.

Al final, no hubo elección. Alejarse de Edward y perder cualquier oportunidad que tuve con él me aterrorizaba más que cualquier contemplación de la violencia que podría sufrir. Eso decía mucho, ya que mi cerebro me gritaba que corriera como un demonio por el riesgo de acabar con mi garganta arrancada como las chicas en los periódicos. Aún así, ese miedo solo estaba en mi cabeza; mi instinto me dijo cosas diferentes. Cada instinto me decía que estaba a salvo, que él era bueno incluso cuando era peligroso, y que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida si no lo acompañaba ahora.

Él me sonrió. Tomé una respiración profunda. "Bueno."


	43. OUTTAKE BELLA II

**Bonne Foi - BPOV - Capítulos 22-24**

* * *

Pensé que enfrentar a mi novio con mis sospechas del vampirismo sería la parte más extraña de mi día, la parte más extraña de mi _vida_ , en realidad, pero aparentemente, me había convertido en un imán para las cosas extrañas.

Edward era un vampiro. Un vampiro vegetariano. Quién brillaba. Su creadora y su novio psicópata casi nos habían expulsado de la carretera y podrían haberme comido muy bien con vida.

En comparación, conocer a los Cullen parecía un maravilloso indulto. Todos eran muy _humanos_ en comparación a ellos. ¿El médico de la ciudad y un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria? Sí, mi peor pesadilla no cobra vida. Incluso Edward, a quien confiaba mi vida y amaba más allá de la razón, tenía una ventaja sobre él de la que carecía con los Cullen, una pared que lo mantenía alejado del resto del mundo. Conocer a los Cullen sería una caminata tranquila.

O eso pensé, hasta que estábamos llegando a su camino de entrada.

―Buen señor.― Sentí la ridiculez de mi expresión facial, pero no pude cambiarla. ―Sé que es la casa de un doctor, pero ... wow. ¿Todos ustedes son vampiros muy ricos o qué?

Edward hizo su previsible y despreocupado encogimiento de hombros en respuesta a mi asombro. ―La inmortalidad le da a uno mucho tiempo para ganar dinero, y muy poco para usarlo.

Me pregunté por enésima vez desde que comencé a sospechar lo que era si algún día pudiera ser tan genial y no sorprenderme si me hacía sentir como él. ¿Podría alguna vez estar tan cómoda en mi propia piel?

―Me siento mal vestida ahora―, suspiré, sabiendo que me sentiría aún más ridícula en una habitación llena de vampiros. Con toda su belleza, riqueza y gracia, seguramente me encontrarían absurda.

Edward solo se rió. ―Te miras demasiado abrigada para mi―. Y sonreí porque siempre podía contar con él para decir algo inapropiado para distraerme.

La puerta de mi coche se abrió de repente, y salté, en mi mente entraron escenarios de pánico: James y Victoria nos habían encontrado, uno de los Cullen quería un bocadillo después de todo, antes de darme cuenta de que solo era Edward parado allí.

―Me vas a dar un ataque al corazón uno de estos días―, me quejé, luchando por salir del asiento del auto; A veces odiaba su auto. Edward sonrió y tomó mi brazo, compensando mis piernas temblorosas mientras nos dirigíamos al porche. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado jugando al vampiro para mí. Tal vez debería haberme quedado callada y haber hecho que fingiera ser humano un poco más.

Alice Cullen nos estaba esperando en la puerta. No había cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que la había visto en mayo, y eso me sorprendió, aunque no debería. Incluso su corte de cabello era exactamente igual. Me sorprendió en ese momento cuán sólidamente eran los vampiros inmutables. Décadas podrían pasar, y Alice Cullen todavía se vería exactamente así, con cabello loco y puntiagudo y una cara perfecta de porcelana. Era más sorprendente, dado ese pensamiento, que Edward había cambiado tanto desde que nos conocimos.

―¡Edward, Bella!― Alice lloró. Casi esperaba que ella arrojara sus brazos a nuestro alrededor. ―Lamento mucho no haberlo visto antes. Un minuto, todo estaba bien, y al siguiente, él iba detrás de ti. No tengo idea de qué cambió tan repentinamente ...

―Atrapó nuestros olores―, dijo Edward rotundamente. Eché un vistazo desde su mandíbula apretada a los ojos abiertos de Alice y descubrí que esto era de hecho muy inusual.

―¿De un vehículo en movimiento?

Edward asintió. ―Podía oler a un vampiro y a un humano juntos en un automóvil, y eso lo hizo sentir curiosidad. Lo tomó como un desafío y decidió tratar de alejar a Bella de mí.

Aunque la conversación fue significativa, no pude superar mi distracción por la forma en que Edward y Alice interactuaban. Fue extraño ver a la persona más importante de mi vida teniendo una conversación seria con alguien con quien había ido a la escuela secundaria, como si se conocieran desde hace años. Y aún así, él conocía a Alice mejor después de algunas semanas que yo después de algunos años, y ella lo entendió de una manera que simplemente no podría mientras era humana. Cualquier punzada de celos o soledad que sentí en esta revelación se vio restringida por cuán surrealista era el momento.

―Uf, bárbaros―, dijo Alice, arrugándose la nariz. Me tomó un momento ponerme al día con la conversación y darme cuenta de que estaba hablando de James y Victoria. ―Bella, vamos adentro―, me instó. ―Estoy segura de que has tenido un gran susto esta noche.

―Solo un poco―, admití. Alice agarró mi brazo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y me arrastró a la sala de estar. Sentí una inesperada punzada de ansiedad cuando perdí el control sobre el brazo de Edward, pero fue reemplazado por un tipo diferente de ansiedad cuando vi a los tres vampiros descansando en los sofás.

Alice hizo un gesto hacia ellos. ―Recuerdas a Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, por supuesto―. Jasper asintió y luego regresó a una extraña quietud. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en un sofá juntos, inseparables, que era tal como lo recordaba. Emmett sonrió, todos sus hoyuelos, y la fría belleza de Rosalie era tan aterradora como siempre, especialmente cuando estaba mirando a mi novio como si quisiera rociarlo con ácido. Bueno, tal vez no ácido: ¿el ácido tendría algún efecto sobre un vampiro? Eran una especie de roca, y un ácido fuerte podía disolver las rocas.

Alice tiró de mí hacia adelante, a través de otra puerta. Estábamos entrando a una cocina. ―Carlisle está en el hospital, pero su turno terminará pronto. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de verte otra vez. Y esta es Esme―.

Sabía que estaba mirando, pero no pude evitarlo. Esme era la única de las Cullen que no había visto antes, y tarde un momento en digerir por completo cuán imposible era tal belleza. Pero con Esme, había algo más ... tenía ese aire de ella, como la maestra que siempre recibía regalos de sus alumnos o la matrona a la que todos acudían en busca de consejo. Esa _maternidad_ que te hizo querer derramar tus agallas y tener un buen abrazo largo.

Me sacudí de mis pensamientos. Los vampiros me estaban volviendo loca, claro.

―Estoy tan feliz de conocerte, Bella―, dijo Esme, sonriendo con benevolencia desde el otro lado de la encimera. ―Solo estaba haciendo un poco de té, ¿te gustaría un poco?

Me sonrojé, dándome cuenta de que ella no estaba 'simplemente haciendo' té. Esto fue para un beneficio, un acto para hacer que la humana se sienta más cómoda. Ojalá se comportaran como de costumbre; Me sentiría mucho más cómoda que actuaran como un humanos a mi alrededor así si no llamarían tanta la atención. Pero no iba a decir nada de eso, así que cuando abrí la boca, todo lo que salió fue: ―Eso sería genial, gracias.

―¿Por qué no vienes a la cocina y te sientas un momento? Debes estar bastante conmocionada después de lo de esta noche―, instó Esme. Busqué a Edward, perdiendo la comodidad de su mano y nervioso porque no me sentía conmocionada y me preocupaba que todo me golpeara de inmediato. Necesitaba que él me anclara, por las dudas.

―¿Estás bien?― La voz tranquila de Edward preguntó. Sonreí un poco, principalmente ante la mirada de preocupación que llevaba. Los sentimientos de Edward no se traducían a menudo en expresiones faciales.

―Bien―, dije, mayormente convencida de que era cierto.

―Mi pequeña y valiente humana―, susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, pasándome el pulgar por el borde de la mano. Agaché la cabeza, aún abrumada por el nuevo nivel de afecto que Edward había comenzado a mostrar desde nuestra ruptura temporal.

―Por favor, siéntense,― dijo Esme, llevándome de vuelta al presente, y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. El acabado brillante no tenía ningún color, y me imaginé que la mesa rara vez, o nunca, había sido utilizada.

Esme me ofreció la taza de té, y cuando comencé a sorber, me di cuenta de cuánto había necesitado esto, o algo así. Un momento de calma y normalidad después de este día loco.

Edward se sentó en silencio mientras yo charlaba con Esme. Hablar con ella fue increíblemente fácil, y estaba agradecida de que no mencionara el drama del día. No pensé que estaba demasiado traumatizada, necesariamente, pero mi cerebro había estado funcionando a toda velocidad la mayor parte del día, y necesitaba un descanso.

Después de menos de una hora, sentí que mis ojos empezaban a caer, y para mi total humillación, solté un enorme bostezo a mitad de la frase. Evidentemente, el día me estaba pasando factura.

―¿Hay algún lugar donde ella pueda dormir?― Edward preguntó por mí. Decidí que estaba demasiado cansada como para pelear.

Alice apareció como una mágica hada madrina. ―Tenemos una habitación lista para ustedes dos―. De nuevo, ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó. Tal vez ella siempre fuera tan presuntuosa con nuevos conocidos, siendo una vidente y todo. Aún así, fue inquietante cuando, dos tramos de escaleras después, nos dejó entrar a una habitación completamente preparada.

―Aquí tienes―, se rió Alice. Mis ojos viajaron sobre la cama gigantesca, un tocador lleno de cosméticos, un armario con puertas dobles. ―Esperaba que nos visitaran ustedes dos, así que armamos esta habitación para ustedes. Hay ropa en el armario y la cómoda, y el baño está provisto de todo lo que puedas necesitar.

Negué con la cabeza, abrumada. ―Esto es demasiado…

―Esto es justo lo que hace. También puedes rendirte―, dijo Edward con indulgencia. Encontró que sus payasadas eran divertidas, me di cuenta, y la forma en que la miraba podía ser algo así como un afecto fraternal. No era algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizada como hija única, pero la descripción encajaba.

―Me gustas, aprendes rápido―, Alice sonrió. ―Bueno, te dejo para que te instales.

―Gracias, Alice―, le dije mientras salía de la habitación. Edward asintió con la cabeza, y se me ocurrió preguntarme si estaba reaccionando a algo pensado en vez de decirlo. Su mundo debe ser tan diferente, escuchando cada pensamiento. Sentí una oleada de gratitud y algo así como el orgullo de que mi mente no le dijera nada, de que podía ofrecer algo de paz, tal vez.

Mi somnolencia volvió cuando desapareció el impacto de nuestra nueva habitación, y me acerqué al tocador para buscar algo para dormir. Primero abrí el primer cajón, sin estar segura de lo que esperaba, pero lo que encontré ciertamente no era. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, montones de lencería, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera estaba segura de _cómo_ usarlos, cerré el cajón de golpe.

―¿Qué es?― Edward preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada para hablar. Alice me había comprado todo eso, lo que implicaba una cierta expectativa de que me lo pusiera, presumiblemente para Edward, y eso fue solo ... no.

Edward abrió el cajón y vi la lenta sonrisa en su rostro. ―Te verías bien en el corsé―, dijo, sus ojos barriendo contemplativamente sobre mi cuerpo. Oculté mi cara en mis manos, pensando en todos los vampiros que estaban abajo escuchando esta conversación.

―¿Tal vez solo esto? Al final necesitarás ropa interior―, dijo Edward, y de mala gana miré para ver qué sostenía. Un sujetador de seda y bragas a juego. Eran dóciles en comparación con el resto del cajón, pero los ojos de Edward tenían un toque de excitación, sin embargo. Normalmente, me encantaba esa mirada en su rostro, ¿pero esta noche, cuando teníamos una audiencia? De ninguna manera.

Tomé la ropa interior porque tenía razón, la necesitaría, pero ahí fue donde tracé la línea. ―¿Ayudame a encontrar algo para dormir, por favor?―

Se encogió de hombros obedientemente y abrió el segundo cajón, del cual sacó un conjunto de pijama relativamente modesto. Los tomé de él y tomé la decisión rápida de cambiarme en el baño. Desnudarme frente a Edward solo estaría causamdo problemas.

―¿A dónde vas?― Preguntó mientras me dirigía a la puerta, demostrando mi punto.

―A cambiarme en el baño―, le dije. ―Sé lo que querrás hacer si me quito la ropa aquí, y no estaré haciendo eso con un montón de vampiros que pueden escuchar cada pequeña cosa.

Podía sentir la decepción que se derramaba de él, pero me mantuve fuerte y me encerré en el baño. Un baño ridículamente agradable, descubrí, mirando a mi alrededor. Pude ver la necesidad de que una familia de vampiros se diera una buena ducha ... ¿pero era necesario un inodoro _autoinfundible_ ?

Aún así, después de haberme cambiado, estaba agradecida de encontrar los cajones repletos de artículos de tocador. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes, mis pensamientos volvieron tentativamente a la situación con James y Victoria. El encuentro había sido lo suficientemente aterrador, viendo a Edward luchar por mí, especialmente cuando se movían demasiado rápido para que yo pudiera contar lo que estaba pasando. Pero el problema apenas había terminado, y me di cuenta de que mis hombros estaban tensos de miedo. Vendrían por nosotros, y tuve la sensación de que estarían más que felices de eliminar a cualquiera en su camino, humano o vampiro. Ya era bastante malo que estuvieran en la ciudad, pero ¿y si iban tras mi papá? ¿Qué pasa si alguno de los Cullen se lastima al tratar de ayudarnos? ¿Qué pasa si Edward ...?

La peor parte fue que fue mi culpa. Insistí en ir a Forks. Si me hubiera quedado como Edward quería, no estaríamos en este lío. Las personas más importantes en mi vida no estarían en peligro en este momento.

Aparté ese pensamiento y me enjuagué la boca. No podría, no lo _haría_ , dejar que Edward se lastime.

Regresé a nuestra habitación, más que lista para acurrucarme con Edward y fingir que todo estaba bien. Cuando entré, sin embargo, lo encontré de pie junto a la cómoda con una muda de ropa. Se quitó la camisa como si me estuviera esperando, y sentí una oleada de molestia.

―Podrías haberte cambiado totalmente en la mitad del tiempo que me tomó―, señalé, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar su torso bien definido.

Edward se encogió de hombros, abriendo el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. ―No querías tentarme, pero nunca dijiste que no podría tentarte―. Empujó sus jeans y boxers al piso, presentándose a sí mismo en toda su gloria desnuda. Me volví bruscamente.

―Eres incorregible―. Me metí en la cama, acurrucada a mi costado y deseando solo un poco que pudiera leer mi mente en este momento y ver lo que necesitaba de él.

De repente, él estaba allí, vestido y cuchareando contra mi espalda. ―Lo siento. No quise molestarte.

 _Molestarme_ . Yo resoplé. ―Así que, básicamente, no te arrepientes de haber intentado convencerme de tener relaciones sexuales, solo lamentas que no haya funcionado.

―Básicamente―, dijo, su típico ser franco. ―¿Realmente esperas que me disculpe por quererlo? Pensé que era algo por lo que generalmente estabas bastante feliz.

Odiaba cuando tenía razón. ―Simplemente se siente mal incluso pensar en el sexo en este momento.

―¿Por qué?― preguntó. Él realmente no sabía.

―Porque, Edward―, expliqué, ―la gente está en peligro ... tú, yo, mi padre, los Cullen ... ¡toda la ciudad! Tenías razón, no deberíamos haber venido. No pude ayudar después de todo; solo empeoré las cosas.

Edward suspiró en mi cabello. ―Bella, sabes que esto no es tu culpa. No pudiste ver lo que sucedería, incluso la vidente no lo vio―. El pauso. ―Tal vez es mi culpa por decirte que los vampiros se dirigían hacia aquí. Esta noche dormirías tranquilamente si no fuera así.

―Y estarías en un mundo de problemas cuando descubriera que lo mantienes escondido de mí―, discutí, dándome cuenta de que ambos estábamos teniendo fiestas privadas de compasión esta noche. ―Desearía que hubiera una manera de deshacer todo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que sucede ahora, pero tengo que hacerlo. Van a venir detrás de nosotros, ¿no es así?

―No aquí, no lo harán―, dijo sombríamente. ―Son superados en número, incluso si el tercero decide ponerse de su lado. Nunca se arriesgarían a atacar una casa llena de vampiros.

Eso solo me hizo sentir marginalmente mejor. ―Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre ... ¿qué pasa el domingo cuando tengamos que irnos?

El brazo de Edward se apretó en mi cintura. ―No nos vamos a ir hasta un segundo antes de que sea seguro para ti, tu vida es más importante que tus clases o tu trabajo―. Fruncí el ceño. ―Pero aun así, se nos ocurrirá un plan, alguna forma de resolver esto rápidamente.

―Y lo harás mientras estoy dormida, supongo―, gruñí.

―Bella, esto es -

―No, por favor―. Me volví para mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba que me tomara en serio. ―Sé que vas a decir algo sobre esto siendo más importante que mi necesidad de independencia, pero tengo que ayudar de alguna manera. Dijiste que el vampiro quiere lastimarnos a los dos, no puedes pedirme que me siente en casa y cruzar -Sentirte mientras tratas de protegerme. Te amo demasiado para hacer eso.

Él me miró con ojos inusualmente tiernos. ―Desearía poder darte lo que quieres, pero Bella, esto no es un cuento de hadas al revés. Ninguna cantidad de fuerza de voluntad te permitirá viajar y salvar el día. Simplemente no tienes lo necesario. armas ... ni siquiera tienes la más mínima defensa contra ellos ...

Él tenía razón, otra vez. Yo no era más que una pequeña y débil humana.

―Pero podría ...― argumenté, pensando en voz alta. ―Podría tener esas cosas ... si me cambiaras, me harías como tú. Entonces sería fuerte y rápido, y el vampiro no tendría motivos para tocarme―.

Tenía razón, sabía que lo era. James estaba detrás de mí por mi sangre; Tendría que darse por vencido una vez que se hubiera ido. Y si mantenía a las personas que amaba a salvo, entonces era un sacrificio que valía la pena.

Edward retrocedió, y mi corazón se lastimó con el repentino aguijón del rechazo. ―Bella ... no sabes lo que estás preguntando.

―Entonces explícamelo. ¿No quieres que sea como tú?― Después de todo, ¿todavía podría estar tan inseguro de mí?

Edward se sentó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Dolía aún más verlo tan frustrado, tan indeciso.

―Lo que quiero es irrelevante―, dijo lentamente. ―Si realmente quieres ser un vampiro, entonces no te lo negaría. Pero ahora no. Tienes miedo y no estás pensando con claridad. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tendrás que renunciar a tu humanidad? Ya no podrás ver a tus amigos humanos, a tu familia. Incluso si puedes conquistar tu sed de sangre, verán la diferencia. Eventualmente, se darán cuenta de que no estás envejeciendo. Tendrás que dejarlos ir ... y ellos morirán, mientras vivas. Sé que no ves niños en tu futuro, pero incluso la opción de adoptar desaparecería una vez que fueras un vampiro. Si eliges esta vida, Bella ... todo cambiaría para ti.

Digerí sus palabras, dándome cuenta de que probablemente había pensado en esto mucho más que yo. Solo había considerado las ramificaciones positivas, pero él veía todo. Estaba pensando en lo que era mejor para mí. Sin embargo, lo que no había dicho era lo _que_ quería, y eso era lo que más quería saber.

―Tienes razón―, admití. ―No estaba pensando en las consecuencias. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta, Edward. ¿Es _que_ quieres que sea un vampiro?

Cerró los ojos, y esperé sin aliento por su respuesta. Yo quería un para siempre con él. ¿Él también lo quería?

―Bella ... no sé. Yo ... te amo como eres, y te amaría como un vampiro. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Pude sentir el esfuerzo que le costó decir tanto. Edward todavía era nuevo para amar, para preocuparse por otra persona, y yo estaba saltando demasiado adelante. El hecho de que hubiera crecido tanto no significaba que ya lo había alcanzado. Tan impaciente como yo por tenerlo todo, ahora mismo, tuve que darle tiempo para ponerme al día.

Me levanté detrás de él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sabiendo que él entendería el gesto físico más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en este momento.

―Lo siento―, dije. ―Estoy presionando de nuevo, ¿no?

Él me llevó sin esfuerzo a su regazo. ―No deberías tener que disculparte por eso.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo cuánto deseaba estar en la misma página que yo, y besé la parte más cercana de él, el borde de su mandíbula. ―Pero no importa ahora, ¿está bien? Todo estará bien, y tendremos mucho tiempo para pensar en esto más tarde.

―Eso es correcto. Tendremos mucho tiempo cuando esto termine―. Necesitaba convencerlo tanto como a mí misma. Era fácil para mí perderme en su estoica confianza, pero ahora lo sabía mejor, o al menos debería hacerlo. Había estado tan ocupada preocupándome que no me había detenido a pensar que él podría estar tan asustado como yo estaba debajo de la fachada de piedra. Tal vez había necesitado consuelo de mí todo el tiempo y no había conocido otra forma de alcanzarlo que convencerme de tener sexo.

Lo besé profundamente, mi hermoso vampiro emocionalmente atrofiado. ―Mucho tiempo―, Nos aseguré a los dos en un susurro contra su boca. Moví mis labios con urgencia, empujando mi lengua contra su labio inferior, necesitando ser lo que él necesitaba. Sus brazos estaban apretados a mi alrededor, y sabía que un beso no sería suficiente.

Retrocedí con dificultad, mirando sus ojos. ―Creo que cambié de opinión.

―¿Acerca de?― Preguntó Edward, obviamente no del todo en la misma longitud de onda.

Me tensé. Esta era la última oportunidad para regresar. No, iba a hacer esto, los vampiros de abajo tendrían que aguantarse. Me armé de valor y me puse la parte superior del pijama sobre la cabeza. La forma en que sus ojos me recorrieron me hizo sentir audaz.

―Necesito sentirme cerca de ti, y no me importa quién esté escuchando―. Solo deja que esos vampiros peguen _eso_ en su pipa y fumen.

―Ven aquí―, dijo Edward, bajo y con voz grave, se acercó a mí, arrojándome de vuelta a la cama. Aturdida, registré la quemadura de sus labios en la mía, el roce de su camiseta de algodón que provocaba el hormigueo contra mis pezones tensos. El resto del mundo se desvaneció, y me apresuré a quitarle la camisa, necesitando su piel. Se la quitó rápidamente, y luego sus labios estaban sobre mi cuello, abarcando a todos los lugares sensibles. Bajó besando mis pechos, y mi clítoris latió dolorosamente mientras chupaba un pezón en su boca. Entonces él estaba instantáneamente en mi otro pecho, rodeando la punta con su lengua. Mi cuerpo se debilitó y me costó entender cómo él todavía podía hacerme esto, cómo nunca era insensible a el.

― Quítate la ropa―. La demanda vino más de mi cuerpo que mi cabeza. ―Necesito sentirte.

Él gimió y se levantó, desnudo y de nuevo en el espacio de un suspiro. Extendí la mano para tocar su sólido abdomen, una parada rápida en el camino hacia su polla rígida, pero él se escapó demasiado rápido. Acomodándome a mis pies, apartó primero los pantalones del pijama, y luego las bragas que me puse hace unos minutos.

―Deberías considerar usar más de esta lencería―. Pasó sus manos por mis piernas, desencadenando corrientes eléctricas. ―Es muy divertido quitarla.

Me reí, más por vértigo que diversión. Mi cerebro apenas funcionaba. ―¿De qué sirve llevar ropa interior si nunca podré mantenerla puesta?

―Para volverme loco―. Sus labios recorrieron el interior de mi muslo izquierdo. Yo temblé. ―Y hace que te quiera más de lo que puedo soportar ...

―Bueno, no me gustaría, ¡oh!― La punta de su lengua tocó mi clítoris, una chispa rápida, y perdí el pensamiento en el que estaba trabajando. ―No importa. Yo sí quiero.

Él se rió entre dientes, un ronroneo de vibración contra mi tierna piel. Su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de mi clítoris, haciéndome débil y caliente a través de cada parte de mi cuerpo, todas las partes excepto mi sexo, donde estaba apretado e hinchado y dolorido. Deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí, y dejé escapar el gemido que había estado conteniendo. Estuvo allí solo un momento antes de que se arrastrara por mi cuerpo.

―Dentro ―, respiré, tan lista para tenerlo. Puse mis manos en su rostro y lo insté a mí. Nuestras bocas se unieron, abiertas y buscando, y presionó dentro de mí. Jadeé, siempre sorprendida por la sensación de él, grueso, largo y frío dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo lo recibió ansiosamente, aferrándolo, persuadiéndolo más profundamente.

―Bella―, gimió, meciéndose ligeramente contra mí, alejándose solo lo suficiente para hacer que el regreso dichosamente dulce. Su cara se relajó con placer, y sus ojos vagaron sobre mí medio cerrados.

―Sí, Edward―. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, necesitando más contacto. ―Más cerca ... más profundo―.

Edward acarició mi hombro y deslizó sus manos debajo de mí, sosteniéndome contra él. No podía recordar un momento en el que estuvimos tan cerca haciendo el amor. La sensación de gran parte de su piel en la mía era intensa. Me tomó en empujones superficiales, presionando una y otra vez en la parte más profunda de mí. Floté en una neblina caliente mientras mi orgasmo se desarrollaba lenta y poderosamente. Agarré mis brazos y piernas a su alrededor como si de alguna manera pudiera acercarlo más. Me perdí en la sensación de él y el olor de él, presionando mi cara en su cabello, deslizando mis manos sobre las crestas y los planos de su espalda.

Mi orgasmo surgió de la nada, acercándome tan furtivamente que solo tuve tiempo de enterrar mi cara en el hombro de Edward antes de que mi cuerpo se apoderara del placer. Ahogué mi grito en su hombro, y todavía temblaba contra él cuando llegó con un largo gemido.

Él estaba muy quieto después, continuaba sosteniéndome contra él. Por lo general, era más rápido de recuperar que yo, así que disfruté el momento, pasando los dedos por su cabello revuelto. Todavía era difícil de creer que él fuera realmente mío.

Después de unos minutos, dejó escapar un suave aliento y rodó sobre su espalda con lo que parecía un gran esfuerzo.

―Tal vez lo necesitabas más que yo después de todo―, me reí. El espacio entre su brazo y su cuerpo estaba abierto para mí, como de costumbre, y me acomodé en su lado felizmente. Sin dudarlo, tiró de las sábanas sobre mí, y me hundí en la comodidad familiar.

―Creo que tienes razón―, coincidió Edward, sonando cansado por primera vez desde que nos conocimos.

―Te amo―, le dije, esperando que los eventos venideros no lo alejaran. ―Recuerda eso.

Estaba callado, no respondía, pero decidí no dejar que me afectara. Él tenía mucho en mente.

―Mmm, está bien. Ahora estoy realmente cansada―, bostecé, demasiado cansada para seguir pensando en algo. ―Ha sido ... un largo día.

Sentí que Edward asentía. ―Sí ... sí, lo ha hecho―.

Tardé solo unos minutos en quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté, todavía estaba oscuro, y estaba sola. Solo eso no me preocupaba; Esperaba que Edward pasara mis horas de sueño con los Cullen. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta de mi entorno, oí voces que conversaban abajo, y no todos estaban familiarizados.

Curiosa, y ciertamente un poco incómoda, lejos de Edward, me puse el pijama y bajé sigilosamente los dos tramos de escaleras que conducían a la sala de estar. Al acercarme, pensé que las nuevas voces sonaban algo familiares, casi como ... ¿Jacob Black? Pero no había forma de que pudiera visitar a los Cullen a esta hora.

Al pie de las escaleras, vi a Edward, y solo a Edward, porque estaba bloqueando la vista del resto de la sala de estar. Pero el ambiente aquí era definitivamente tenso.

―¿Edward?― Me aventuré ―¿Qué está pasando? Creí haber escuchado ...

Edward estalló en una repentina ráfaga de movimiento, poniéndose de cuclillas a la defensiva ante mí, y sobre su cabeza, vi a los visitantes.

Había cuatro de ellos, todos descalzos, y los tres muchachos estaban sin camisa. Pero esa no fue la parte más extraña.

―¿Jake? Creí haber escuchado tu voz. ¿Leah, Seth? ¿Sam? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?― Era como una reunión tribal Quileute en la sala de estar de los Cullen. ¿Alguien ha sido herido en la reserva? ¿Uno de los amigos de Charlie? ... ¿Habían atacado a los vampiros allí?

―¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?― Preguntó Jake, y tuve la clara sensación de que esta no era una emergencia, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la forma en que cada persona en la sala me miraba.

―¿Los conoces?― Edward preguntó, con urgencia, y finalmente se me ocurrió preguntarme por qué se había movido como para protegerme cuando entré. Espera, ¿por qué ninguno de los visitantes había reaccionado a la velocidad de Edward? La única explicación era que creía en la reserva los rumores de que los Cullen eran de alguna manera peligrosos y sobrenaturales. Pensé que estaban todos locos hasta hace poco.

―Bueno, sí. Mi padre es amigo de prácticamente todo el mundo en La Push ...

Nadie me estaba respondiendo, y comencé a frustrarme. Algo definitivamente estaba mal. ―En serio, ¿qué haces aquí en medio de la noche? ¿Hay alguien herido o algo?

―Es una larga historia―, dijo Jake, y dio un paso hacia mí. Todos los vampiros, excepto Carlisle y Esme, parecían estar en estado de alerta por su movimiento. Edward estaba tenso como una cuerda de guitarra frente a mí. ¿Que esta pasando?

Jacob no conocía o no estaba preocupado por la tensión severa en la habitación. ―¿Charlie sabe que estás aquí?―

¿Qué? ¿Todo esto, y el enfoque principal de Jacob era si mi padre sabía de mi paradero?

―No―, espeté, ―no lo hace, ni lo necesita. Soy un adulto legal.

Jacob dio un paso hacia mí otra vez, lo que me pareció un movimiento estúpido, dada la reacción inicial a su acercamiento. Esta vez fue dos veces peor, con todos los vampiros en la habitación orientándose a mi alrededor, como si necesitaran protegerme de él. Edward incluso me empujó hacia atrás un paso.

―¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?― Yo pregunté.

―El chico cree que no estás segura aquí―. Su voz era un ruido sordo, revelando la ira burbujeante debajo de su exterior frío. Y así, también estaba enojado.

―¡Jacob! ¡Pensé que sabías que no debías aceptar los estúpidos prejuicios de tu padre!

―¿Prejuicios estúpidos?― Jacob dijo, su voz amenazante, y sentí un hormigueo de miedo en mi espina dorsal. ―Si supieras lo que son ...

―Si _usted_ supiera lo que realmente son, se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estas!― Repliqué. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a los Cullen en su propia casa, especialmente cuando no habían hecho nada más que ayudar a esta ciudad?

Los siguientes momentos fueron más surrealistas que cualquier otra cosa que haya encontrado hoy.

Ante mis ojos, Jacob comenzó a temblar, _vibrando_ completamente donde estaba, y supe que algo estaba muy, pero muy mal. Esto no fue algo médico, ni una convulsión. Esto solo podría ser sobrenatural.

―Vuelve―, me ordenó Edward, hundiéndose frente a mí otra vez, gruñendo como un animal salvaje enfurecido. Nunca lo había visto así, pero no tenía miedo, no cuando él era lo único que se interponía entre mí y lo que sea que estuviera pasando con Jake.

Hubo un repentino estallido de color. Vi trozos de mezclilla volando, y luego ... entonces, donde Jacob había estado parado hace menos de un segundo, apareció un lobo gigante, sus enormes dientes desnudos a Edward y a mí.

Solo tuve tiempo de jadear antes de que la habitación volviera a estallar en movimiento. Alice apareció a mi lado. Carlisle y Jasper ya no estaban donde estaban hace un momento. Y luego lo escuché, un estruendo resonante como el trueno, justo antes de ver a Edward encerrado en un asimiento de la muerte con el lobo.

El pánico se hinchó dentro de mí ante los horrendos sonidos que producían sus peleas, chirriando como clavos en una pizarra, gruñidos viciosos, rotura de tablones. Esto no podría estar pasando. No Edward. Nada podría sucederle a Edward. No sobreviviría.

Tan pronto como comenzó la pelea, se detuvo. Carlisle y Jasper apartaron a Edward de la bestia furiosa, y donde Sam, Seth y Leah habían estado, ahora tres lobos más estaban de pie, sacando al primero de la casa. Cuatro lobos habían sido cuatro humanos, y uno de ellos intentó atacarme.

―¿Edward?― Fue la única palabra que pude encontrar, pero funcionó la magia. Él estaba allí al instante, abrazándome fuertemente, y pude sentir que era sólido y completo. Estaba a salvo, y yo estaba a salvo, y ahora, si pudiera averiguar lo que estaba pasando, estaría bien.

―Edward, ¿qué acaba de pasar?― Lo repasé en mi mente, y no podía creer mis propias conclusiones. ―¿Son ellos ? ¿Son _hombres lobo_ ?

―... Sí―, respondió, confusión en su voz. ―¿Tal vez alguien más debería explicar? No estoy muy familiarizado con ellos―.

Y entonces me quedé pegado a Edward mientras Carlisle me informaba que los amigos de Charlie eran realmente guerreros lobos construidos para proteger a su tribu de los vampiros. Como cuestión de hecho, realmente lo sacaron de quicio.

―No lo harán, no intentarán lastimar a Edward, ¿o sí?― Por supuesto, fue mi primer pensamiento. Me dolían un poco los dedos por lo duro que estaba sosteniéndolo, pero no pude evitarlo. Él me acercó más.

―Los lobos nunca han perjudicado a ninguno de nuestros huéspedes, incluso a nuestros amigos que no comparten nuestra dieta―, dijo Carlisle, e incluso después de todos los diagnósticos médicos que me había ofrecido, no era inmune a su voz calmada y tranquilizadora. . ―Mientras estemos de nuestro lado de la línea fronteriza, mantendrán la paz. Incidentes como el que hemos tenido esta noche son ... raros.

Raro, pero no imposible. ―¿Y si uno de ellos lo pierde de nuevo?― Pregunté, recordando la forma en que Jacob se había roto, como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor. Él era aterrador, y él había atacado a _Edward_ . ―¿Entonces que?

―Bella, soy la última persona por la que deberías estar preocupada―, dijo Edward, en demasiada calma considerando lo que había sucedido. ―Puedo manejar un pequeño hombre lobo.

Lo miré boquiabierto. ―¿Pequeño? ¡Esa cosa era enorme! ¿Viste sus dientes?

―¿Y has sentido mi piel?― Edward se rió entre dientes. Su confianza era molesta. ¿No veía lo importante que era esto?

―Relájate, Bella―, instó. ―Soy lo último de lo que deberías preocuparte ahora.

Siguió diciendo eso, pero ¿no se daba cuenta de que era lo _único_ que me preocupaba? Los primeros vampiros psicópatas habían puesto sus espeluznantes ojos rojos sobre él, y ahora también había hombres lobo devoradores de vampiros en la mezcla. Pero luego, había vampiros alrededor que necesitaban ser destruidos. ... Por eso, los lobos habían llegado, me di cuenta. Solo buscarían voluntariamente a los Cullen, a quienes evidentemente despreciaban, si sentían que su territorio estaba en peligro. Entonces ellos deben saber sobre los otros vampiros; la pregunta era, ¿harían algo al respecto?

Expresé mi pregunta a Carlisle.

―Quizás―, dijo. ―Si los vampiros deambulan por su territorio, entonces seguramente actuarán para proteger su tierra ... por lo general no pueden cazar en nuestro territorio, pero tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Su ayuda sería beneficiosa.

―El líder regresará―, intervino Edward, molesto. ―Quiere tu palabra de que me mantendrás en línea.

Rosalie, a quien no había escuchado decir una palabra en toda la noche, dejó escapar un bufido. ―Ayudaría si el chucho pudiese controlar su camada.

―Rosalie, la hostilidad no ayudará a resolver las cosas―, reprendió Carlisle. Sentí una oleada de gratitud por su presencia. Si alguien pudiera ayudarnos a superar este gran lío, sería el Dr. Cullen.

Fuertes pasos anunciaron el regreso de Sam. Todos lo miramos cuidadosamente, en guardia.

―Me disculpo por el estallido de Jacob―, le dijo a Carlisle, sus ojos parpadearon brevemente hacia mí. ―Todavía es joven e inexperto al tratar con ... tu clase.

―Por supuesto―, dijo Carlisle diplomáticamente. ―Nadie resultó herido, no se hizo daño. ¿Han invadido tu territorio los nuevos vampiros?

―Lo han hecho. Queríamos asegurarnos de que no eran amigos tuyos desinformados antes de atacar ... pero ahora que has confirmado el peligro, no dudaremos en cazarlos.

Solo escuché vagamente el resto de la conversación, considerando todos los obstáculos que enfrentamos. James me quería, mi sangre. Victoria lo ayudaría, y tuve la clara impresión de que ella tenía ideas sobre Edward, a pesar de que obviamente no había significado mucho para ella cuando ella lo había cambiado y lo había abandonado. Todo eso hizo que James se pusiera celoso, lo que significaba que estaría ansioso por deshacerse de Edward. Luego había un tercer vampiro que había estado con ellos; quien sabía lo que estaba haciendo en este momento. Y ahora había hombres _lobo_ , _hombres lobo_ , por el amor de Dios, que podrían ayudar o que podrían volverse locos e intentar matar al amor de mi vida.

Sam y Carlisle intercambiaron sus despedidas, y Carlisle se volvió hacia nosotros con una cara grave.

―La ayuda de los lobos puede ser útil para hacer frente a esta amenaza, pero no estoy seguro de su capacidad para manejar a estos vampiros en particular. Todavía necesitaremos un plan propio para garantizar la seguridad de Bella.

―Y Edward―, insistí. ―James también lo quiere muerto.

―Primero es la seguridad de Bella―, dijo Edward. ―Puedo manejar al macho.

Quería argumentar que no debería intentarlo, pero Jasper habló antes de que pudiera.

―Tenemos que sacarla de esta área. Mientras ella esté en Forks, su padre también corre peligro. No podemos dedicar todos nuestros recursos al problema en la mano, siempre que tengamos que proteger a su padre, también.

Dios, Charlie. ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado por un segundo el peligro que esto representaba para él? Si Edward y yo fuéramos el objetivo del juego retorcido de James, entonces Charlie podría convertirse en un peón desafortunado, ya sea que estuviese cerca de él o no.

―¿Qué le impedirá ir tras Charlie? ¿Y si decide ... tomarlo como rehén o algo?

Jasper frunció el ceño. ―Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de que piense que no puede usar a tu padre contra ti.

―¿Es eso realmente necesario?― Edward parecía infeliz. ―Que ella dañe su relación con su padre

―Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?― ¿Cómo habíamos pasado de proteger a mi padre a una relación arruinada?

―El hombre necesita pensar que tu padre no significa nada para ti, que no podrías ser persuadida a la acción por una amenaza para él. Y él solo lo creerá si te ve cortando lazos con tu padre de primera mano―, explicó Edward.

―¡No! Esto no es culpa de mi padre ... no debería tener que sufrir por mí. Tiene que haber una mejor manera―, insistí. Esperé, sin aliento, para que se les ocurriera otra opción. Seguramente siete vampiros podrían pensar en una forma de salir de este lío.

―¿Y si usamos los lobos para proteger a Charlie?― Alice dijo. Podría haberla besado. ―Es amigo de la gente en la reserva, ¿verdad? Convencemos a uno de ellos para que lo invite a una estadía prolongada ... que le proponga una excusa lo suficientemente importante como para que Charlie esté dispuesto a dejar de lado sus otras responsabilidades para permanecer allí.

No tuve que esperar por más reacción. Jasper estaba sonriendo de inmediato. ―Por supuesto. Brillante, como siempre―.

―Haré la llamada―, anunció Carlisle, antes de que terminara de hablar. Dejé escapar un suspiro ahora que sabía que Charlie estaría bien, pero aún quedaban muchos problemas por resolver.

―¿Qué sigue, entonces?― Le pregunté a la habitación en general. ―¿Podemos quedarnos aquí, si Charlie se ocupa de ...?―

Una mirada a la cara de Jasper me dijo que no sería tan simple. ―Sería mejor alejarlos de esta área ... al menos más profundamente en el aislamiento. Si cualquiera de los habitantes del pueblo queda atrapado en el fuego cruzado ... podría ser muy malo para nosotros. Incluso podría llamar la atención de los Volturi―.

¿Toda la ciudad, masacrada por mi culpa? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuera de control?

―¿A dónde vamos, entonces?―

―Norte, supongo―, Jasper se encogió de hombros. ―Si nos movemos en el desierto, podría ser más fácil separarlos, derribarlos individualmente ... Con los humanos a su alrededor, es muy fácil para ellos escapar. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de acampar, Bella?

¿Acampar? ¿En el bosque? ¿Con vampiros?

Edward me metió más cerca de su cuerpo. ―¿Es una buena idea? Si ella está cerca de esto en absoluto

― _Tiene_ que estarlo―, dijo Jasper, y comencé a sentirme incómoda con su apoyo. ―El hombre seguirá su rastro, y no se dejará engañar por ningún intento de echarlo.

―Tiene razón―, dijo Alice en voz baja, lo que hizo que Edward se pusiera tenso. ―Lo que estabas planeando, Edward ... no funcionaría. Esta es la mejor oportunidad―.

Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio. Íbamos a salir al bosque con la esperanza de atraer a algunos vampiros hambrientos. Eso sonó como una receta para el desastre para mí.

Esme dio un paso adelante, sonriendo suavemente. ―No te preocupes, Bella, cuidaremos de ti―. Ella se dio la vuelta. ―Rosalie, ¿no quieres venir y ayudarme a reunir los suministros para acampar?

Se fueron sin palabras. Algo era extraño sobre la actitud de Rosalie, e hice una nota para preguntarle a Edward sobre eso más tarde.

Carlisle regresó, y él, Edward y Jasper resolvieron los planes finales. Escuché impotente, sabiendo que no había nada que _pudiera_ hacer para ayudar, tanto como quisiera. Yo era el cebo, nada más.

Horas más tarde, me encontré en una tienda de campaña en medio de la nada, un claro en el bosque. Edward se sentó dentro conmigo mientras Alice montaba guardia afuera. El resto de los Cullen estaban por ahí en alguna parte, buscando a los vampiros que tenían toda la intención de arruinar mi vida, tal vez incluso terminarla.

Me dormí de vez en cuando, me mantuve caliente con un calentador y un saco de dormir, pero me desperté con el sonido de la voz de Edward. Aunque habló bajo y rápido, el tono me urgió a despertar, como si mi subconsciente estuviera entrenado para reaccionar ante él.

―¿Que esta pasando?― Le pregunté, incapaz de recoger nada por el bajo zumbido que era su conversación con Alice.

―Alice escuchó algo cerca,― dijo Edward. Él yacía a mi lado, aparentemente relajado, pero dudaba que ese fuera el caso. ―Probablemente no sea nada, pero fue a verlo.

―¿Debería irse sola?― Me pregunté, tratando de imaginarme a la pequeña Alice enfrentando a James y Victoria. Por mucho que no quisiera subestimar a Alice, no me pareció favorable.

―Probablemente no―, Edward suspiró, por dentro, tan preocupado como yo. ―Pero fue su elección, y no podía dejarte aquí sola para ir con ella. Estoy segura de que estará bien. Los demás están lo suficientemente cerca como para que escuchen si hay problemas, creo.

―Eso espero.― Me acerqué más a él, buscando la comodidad que no estaba obteniendo de sus palabras. Ojalá estuviéramos realmente solos; Fui mujer suficiente para admitir que podía usar una forma más amplia de comodidad física. ―¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?

―Podrían ser unos pocos días―, dijo Edward, e hice una mueca. No era muy campista. ―Parece que Alice trajo mucha comida para ti. Esa chica está más preparada que un Boy Scout.

Podría imaginarla con el uniforme. ―Ella es muy ... exuberante, eso es seguro―. Y ella se había ido, por el momento ... estudié la cara de Edward. Su piel era tan suave. ―¿Se irá por mucho tiempo?

Edward me dio la cara de intentar leer mi mente. ―Probablemente no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Mi cara se calentó, y Edward soltó una risa de sorpresa. ―¿Querías tener sexo aquí?

―¡Como si nunca hubieras querido tener sexo en situaciones inapropiadas!― Repliqué, sintiéndome a la defensiva. Incluso le di una bofetada en el pecho, tan inútil como ese gesto. ―Yo solo ... con el estrés de todo, me siento muy ... _necesitada en_ este momento. Necesito sentirme cerca de ti.

―¿Te ayudaría si me uniera a ti en el saco de dormir?― preguntó.

―Sí, por favor―, acepté fácilmente, y me pregunte por qué me había avergonzado. Edward era el rey de proposiciones sexuales inapropiadamente cronometradas.

Bajé la cremallera, y Edward entró con una ridícula cantidad de gracia. Tuve que retorcerme como un pez en tierra para meterme en esto. Nos aplastamos juntos en el espacio pequeño.

―Mucho mejor―, suspiré. Edward se movió un poco, y me encontré medio encima de él. Moví mi muslo un poco, sabiendo lo que encontraría.

― _Bella_ ― , siseó Edward.

―¿Qué?― Los dos sabíamos exactamente _qué_ , pero me gustaba provocarlo.

Él frunció los labios, y así, estaba atrapado debajo de él con sus caderas entre mis piernas. Sí, este fue un buen arreglo. Lo agarré por el pelo, esperando convencerlo para que me diera un beso.

―Será mejor que estés callada―, advirtió, aunque la forma en que tanteó mi pecho realmente contradijo su mensaje. ―No querríamos llamar la atención no deseada.

―Si me besas, me mantendrás callada―, señalé, disgustada por el peligro que corríamos. El objetivo de todo esto era olvidar.

Edward bajó la cabeza y me dejó besarlo. Obviamente estaba preocupado por lo que tramaban sus manos, pero no me importó, porque sus manos estaban haciendo cosas maravillosas y maravillosas. Me divertí mordisqueando sus labios mientras sus manos se movían debajo de mi pijama, una dirigiéndose al norte, la otra al sur. Cuando encontró mi clítoris y mi pezón derecho al mismo tiempo, jadeé en su boca.

Deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí, explorando la piel tierna, mientras su pulgar daba vueltas alrededor de mi clítoris. Flotando en su toque, lo besé y lo besé. Lo que estábamos haciendo parecía sorprendentemente íntimo, aunque podría decirse que era lo menos íntimo que habíamos hecho alguna vez. Creo que fue la forma en que me tocó. Al igual que mi cuerpo era algo importante que tenía que estudiar y aprender de memoria.

Estaba alcanzando mi pico rápido. Tiré del pelo de Edward, tratando de aguantar más y prolongar la sensación. Aún así, mis caderas se arquearon, luchando por obtener más. Cuando sentí que la ola crecía, moví mi boca hacia el cuello de Edward, sabiendo que tendría que amortiguar mi reacción.

Y ahí estaba. Mi cuerpo se apoderó de la explosión inicial de calor y luz. Puse mis dientes en el cuello de Edward, al menos tanto como cualquier cosa podría hundirse en su piel. Aflojé mi agarre mortal sobre él, sintiéndome suave y confusa alrededor de los bordes.

Edward se apartó, emitiendo un sonido extraño, riendo y gimiendo. Mi agradable sensación de saciedad volteó a la lujuria mientras lo veía lamer sus largos dedos limpios. Ahora que era solo indecente. Simplemente no debería permitírsele hacer tales cosas.

―¿Estás practicando para ser un vampiro o algo así?― preguntó, claramente divertido, tocando el lugar donde había mordido. Por supuesto, ni siquiera había una señal.

―Era la única forma en que podía evitar hacer ruido―, defendí. Mirando hacia abajo entre nuestros cuerpos, noté dos cosas: una, su camisa se había subido, y dos, tenía una erección seria. ¿Realmente estaba bien quererlo ahora? Puse mis manos sobre la parte expuesta de su espalda y fui hacia arriba. No estaba tan enfermo, decidí.

―¿Ya regresó Alice?― Me preguntaba.

―No.― La voz de Edward era tensa.

Me mordí el labio. Una de mis manos rozó su entrepierna para tentarlo, aunque dudaba seriamente de que me rechazara, y de todos modos, mis habilidades seductoras eran tan lamentables que no tenían sentido. ―¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para ...?― Quizás podría vivir con Alice volviendo y escuchándonos. Estoy segura de que lo había visto y oído todo antes.

Edward contuvo el aliento. ―No deberíamos, pero ... Te necesito demasiado para ignorarlo.

―Bueno.― Desabotoné sus jeans. No había tiempo que perder en cumplidos aquí. De todos modos, ya nos habíamos hecho cargo de los juegos preliminares. Se produjo una gran cantidad de retorcimientos mientras trataba de desnudar mi parte inferior, y trabajé en liberarlo lo suficiente de su ropa.

―Finalmente,― suspiré, poniendo mi mano alrededor de él. Él gimió en mi cuello, una vibración que se estremeció en mi piel.

―¿Crees que estás listo ...?― Él me estaba desabrochando la parte superior. Casi me río. Estaba _tan_ listo.

―Sí―, fue todo lo que dije, temblando cuando el aire golpeó mis pechos. ―Pero si me voy sin camisa, tú también lo estarás―. La apuesta era justa, después de todo. Él no protestó.

―¿Ahora?― preguntó, sosteniéndose sobre mí.

―Ahora―, confirmé, ya envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Lo quería cerca, y lo quería en mí. Eso no parecía pedir mucho.

Dejé escapar un murmullo contento cuando se deslizó dentro de mí. En estos días, me parecía lo más natural tenerlo en mí a que no.

Edward sostuvo su cuerpo cerca del mío. Mi piel tenía su propia conversación privada con la suya. Se movió rápidamente, la velocidad de sus caderas desmentía el estado de ánimo relajado. Sus besos lentos contrastaron con nuestra urgencia.

―Estoy cerca―, admití después de lo que solo podría haber sido un minuto o menos.

―Yo también.― Se movió un poco, haciendo que su pelvis golpeara mi clítoris, y dado el ritmo que había establecido, se convirtió en una presión constante que creció rápidamente.

―Joder―, maldije.

Me tomó de repente, y él me siguió casi al instante.

Solo así, se acabó. Luché para recuperar el aliento, para recuperar un cierto nivel de control. Deseé poder quedarme aquí en este momento un poco más, con su cuerpo dentro y fuera del mío. Solo nosotros dos, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos.

* * *

Con esto damos terminado Bonne Foi oficialmente, les agradezco que me hayan acompañado con esta traducción.


End file.
